Senki fia
by EttiHun
Summary: /Severitus/ Harry a misztériumban történt tragédia után Dumbledore professzor irodájában találja magát, ahol féktelen rombolásba kezd... Egy baleset azonban olyan váratlan fordulatot hoz Potter és a körülötte élők életébe, amire senki nem mert volna gondolni. A véleményeknek nagyon fogok örülni.
1. Chapter 1

**Senki fia**

_1._

Üvöltő fájdalom, mardosó kín

Mindent porfelhő borított. Harry zihálva feküdt a romos kőpadlón. A barátaira gondolt, akiket iderángatott magával a Minisztériumba, hogy szépen belesétáljanak Voldemort egy újabb csapdájába. Ostoba kölyökként viselkedett, hős akart lenni, amilyennek mindenki látja, de csak bajt okozott.

A szemüvege nem messze hevert tőle, de annyi ereje sem volt, hogy utána nyúljon. Csak elmosódott foltokat látott, amíg az igazgató a kezébe nem adta az okulárét. Albus Dumbledore mellette térdelt, és a sérüléseit vizsgálta, de Harry egy szavát sem értette. Zúgott a feje, tompa volt minden érzéke. Megszűnt körülötte a külvilág, semmi más nem maradt benne, csak a lelkét mardosó fájdalom és bűntudat. Miatta halt meg...

Sirius nincs többé! Megölték, és erről csakis ő tehet. Átkozott bolond volt, akit könnyedén lépre csaltak. Az ő hibája?!

A mágiaügyi miniszter elképedve nézte kettősüket. Albus fiatalos lendülettel pattant fel a földről, magával húzva a fiút is. Már előre sejtette, hogy a miniszter rengeteg kérdést fog feltenni neki, de azt is tudta, hogy a nyilvánvaló tények ellenére sem lesz hajlandó beismerni, hogy tévedett Voldemorttal kapcsolatban. Sőt, elnézést sem fog kérni, amiért mindkettőjüket meghurcoltatta a sajtóban.

Cornélius még pont elkapta a pillanatot, mikor Voldemort dehoppanált, és ezzel bebizonyította számára, hogy valóban visszatért, veszedelmes és fenyegető hatalmával együtt. Egy minisztériumi alkalmazott álldogált mellette, aki sebesen vetette pergamenre a keletkezett károk mértékét. Percy Weasley pedig próbálta megnyugtatni az egyre jobban elsápadó Caramelt, akit a rosszullét környékezett.

A távolból már hallatszott az újságírók és a fényképészek lábdobogása, ahogy szenzációra éhesen utat törtek maguknak a rendfenntartást végző aurorok között.

Albus mindenképpen el akarta kerülni, hogy Harry megint az újságok címlapjára kerüljön, így magához hívott egy nyomokban még szoborfejre emlékeztető márványdarabot, és a ledöbbent Cornéliusszal mit sem törődve zsupszkulcsá alakította, amit a bizonytalan lábakon álló fiú kezébe nyomott. Harry a már ismerős rántás előtt még hallotta az igazgató hangját, amint azt ígérte neki, hogy később találkoznak.

Nem túl elegánsan, négykézláb ért földet az igazgató irodájában. Hosszú ideig ebben a pózban maradt, és próbálta visszanyerni az uralmat az érzései felett. De ugyan miért kéne visszafogni magát, ha egyszer üvölteni akar, sőt, törni-zúzni?

Végig sem gondolta az egészet, csak hirtelen talpra ugrott, és az első keze ügyébe kerülő tárgyat a falhoz csapta. De ez sem segített a fájdalmán, így újabb és újabb tárgyakat tört szét, asztalokat borított fel, könyveket rángatott ki a helyükről, és közben fájdalmasan üvöltött. Azt akarta, hogy ma éjjel mindenki megtudja, milyen veszteség érte. A portrék lakói ijedten menekültek el a kereteikből, magára hagyva a kétségbeesett fiút.

Harry tovább vagdalózott és kiabált, végül csak akkor hagyta abba, amikor már jószerével nem látott a saját könnyeitől. Lekuporodott a lépcső aljába, és vad zokogásba kezdett. Szánalmas látványt nyújtott: A fiú, aki túlélte, igazából a saját halálát kívánta ebben a percben.

Már soha többé nem lesz alkalma, hogy bármit is elmondjon Siriusnak. Nem fognak összeköltözni a férfi házában, nem lesz többé egy percre sem boldog, nem mondhatja azt, hogy neki is van családja, hiszen már nincsen. Egyetlen röpke pillanat alatt szertefoszlott minden reménye egy jobb jövőre vonatkozóan, ahogy Sirius Black átesett a függönyön…

Család, támasz nélkül maradt. Egy senki volt.

Dursleyéket soha nem tartotta a családjának, csak egy megtűrt személy volt, akit úgy ahogy elviseltek maguk mellett, de leginkább tanácsos volt elkerülni őket. Gyermekkora minden egyes percét megkeserítették, terrorizálták. Még a nénikéje sem mutatott felé egy szikrányi szeretetet sem.  
Sirius viszont tényleg szerette, ő maga mondta neki. A keresztapja volt, ismerte a szüleit, egy család voltak.

– Harry, fiam, ideje, hogy ágyba kerülj - rázta meg szelíden az igazgató a fiú vállát.

Potter riadtan kapta fel a fejét. Elaludt a lépcsőn, és egy pillanatig nem igazán tudta megmondani, hol is van éppen. Aztán pislogott párat, majd az igazgató mellett szétnézett a szobában. Minden romokban hevert, szinte egy épségben maradt tárgy sem volt a közelükben. Nem érzett szégyenkezést azért, amit tett, a legkevésbé sem sajnálta, hogy szétverte az irodáját.

– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig elhúzódott a távollétem - mondta szelíden Albus a lépcső tetején állva, miközben Harryt figyelte azzal az átható, barátságos tekintetével.

Harryt nem érdekelte az idős mágus sajnálkozása. Az emlékképek száguldva tódultak a szeme elé. Minden eszébe jutott: a Minisztérium, Sirius, Bellatrix, Voldemort.

– Javaslom, hogy térjünk nyugovóra, majd holnap reggel beszéljünk a történtekről. – Potter olyan haragosan nézett a férfira, hogy Albus egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Tudom, mi járhat most a fejedben, gyermekem.

– Tudja?! Akkor pontosan tisztában van vele, hogy nem akarok aludni menni, és úgy tenni, mintha nem történt volna semmi! – morogta ingerülten – Bellatrix Lestrange fejét akarom, bosszút akarok állni rajta és Voldemorton!  
Az igazgató elindult az íróasztala felé, hosszú köpenye szegélye helyenként elszakadt, ahogy beleakadtak a széthullott üvegszilánkokba.

– A harag nagyon rossz tanácsadó, Harry. – Albus félresöpört pár dolgot az útjából, ahogy a helyére állította az asztalát és a székét. Harry követte. – Tudom, hogy mit érzel most, mintha a világ összeesküdött volna ellened, és minden rettentően igazságtalan. – Harryt megint a sírás kerülgette, ahogy a férfit hallgatta, legszívesebben megütötte volna Dumbledore-t. – Nagyon sajnálom, hogy megint meg kellett tapasztalnod egy családtag elvesztésének érzését, de a bosszú a legkevésbé sem segít rajtad.

Potternek is felkínált egy széket, de a fiú dacosan rázta a fejét. Egyszerűen nem bírt volna leülni, és higgadtan végighallgatni Dumbledore vigaszt nyújtó beszédét. Ezt a fájdalmat, amit ő érez, senki más nem tudja átélni, és nem is tudnak segíteni rajta.

– Harry, a fájdalom rossz irányba vihet téged, nem szabad engednek a kísértésnek – tanácsolta a férfi, feltépve egy citromporos zacskó szélét.

– Akkor mondja meg, mit tegyek? – kiáltotta el magát Harry kétségbeesetten. Egyszerűen képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy az igazgató még ilyen helyzetekben is képes az ostoba hóbortjainak engedni, és édességet majszol. – Csak azt ne mondja megint, hogy menjek lefeküdni! – figyelmeztette a férfit, mielőtt az válaszolhatott volna. – Megölték a keresztapámat, és a barátaim is majdnem odavesztek, ezt nem lehet egy alvással elfelejteni!

Albus rákönyökölt az asztallapra, ujjait háromszöget formázva egymásnak támasztotta. Azon gondolkozott, mivel tudná enyhíteni a fiú fájdalmát. Nagy dolgok várnak még rá, nem szabad engednie, hogy összeomoljon. Még temérdek terhet fog cipelni a vállán, sziklaszilárdnak és józan gondolkozásúnak kell lennie, hogy elviselje a jövőt. Nem hagyhatja, hogy a dolgok még jobban kicsússzanak a keze alól, meg akarta tartani az irányítást, ezért megadta a fiúnak, amire az szerinte vágyott: Bűnbánatot.

– Jobban kellett volna rád figyelnem, az én hibám is, ami történt. Azok az álmok… Bevallom, alábecsültem a közted és Voldemort között lévő kapcsot, de sajnos ezen már nem tudok változtatni. Bár tehetném, de nem lehet – ismerte be sajnálkozva.

– És az időnyerő? Egyszer már engedte, hogy használjuk, miért ne lehetne megint, csak… – Az igazgató nem szívesen tette, de kénytelen volt eloltani a Harry lelkében életre kelő reménylángot.

– A minisztériumban megpróbáltam megállítani Tomot. – Harry nem értette mire akar kilyukadni az idős mágus, de jelen állapotában egyáltalán nem érezte magát elég türelmesnek ahhoz, hogy játsszák a szokásos játékaikat.

– Tudom, tudom, de ennek mi köze az időnyerőhöz? – fakadt ki a fiú.

– Az egyetlen és egyben utolsó megmaradt időnyerőt mindig a nyakamban hordtam – válaszolta még mindig sztoikus nyugalommal Dumbledore.

– Kérem, ne mondja, hogy baja lett. – Harry tudta, hogy szánalmas, amit csinál, de nem volt más kapaszkodója, csak az az átkozott szerkezet.  
– Sajnálom, de megsemmisült, amikor eltalálta egy visszapattanó átok.  
Harryben ekkor végleg elszakadt valami. Hát semmi reménye nem maradt? Tényleg mindig mindent és mindenkit el kell veszítenie, aki fontos számára? A düh eddig ismeretlen erejét kezdte el érezni, remegéshullámok rázták egész testét.

– Magának kellett volna megtanítania, hogyan zárjam le az elmém, nem szabadott volna Pitonra hagynia! – Érezte, hogy a dühét már csak nehezen tudja kordában tartani. – Semmit nem tanultam tőle azon kívül, hogy milyen érzés, ha az embert mentálisan is kínozzák! Nem segített, mert nem akart, és ezt maga is pontosan tudta! Ha képes lettem volna ellenállni a vízióknak, akkor Sirius még élhetne!

Eleinte saját magát okolta a keresztapja haláláért, de most valahogy úgy érezte, jobb másra áthárítani a tragédia felelősségét, és Piton pontosan megfelelt neki erre a célra.

– Tudom, hogy most hibáztatni szeretnél valakit, ez érthető, de én teljes mértékben megbízom Piton professzor szakértelmében, és jó okom volt rá, hogy a gondjaira bíztalak – válaszolt higgadtan a férfi.

– Igazán, és mégis micsoda? – üvöltötte el magát a fiú. – Csak nem az is benne volt a jóslatban, hogy hagynia kell, hogy egy barom kedvére kínozhasson különórák címén? Piton tudta, hogy Sirius bajban van! Az a seggfej senkinek sem szólt, pedig én figyelmeztettem. Hagyta meghalni a keresztapámat! Az ő hibája, gyűlölöm azt a mocskot, és ha már itt tartunk, akkor maga sem kevésbé hibás a dologban, mint ő!

– Tudom, hogy bosszús vagy, Harry, de kérlek, beszélj tisztelettudóbban a tanárodról! – feddte meg rosszallóan. – Egyébiránt nincs igazad abban, hogy Piton professzor figyelmen kívül hagyta az aggodalmadat keresztapád testi épségét illetően. Értesítette a Rendet a történtekről, máskülönben nem is tudtuk volna, hol keressünk titeket, de sajnos elkéstünk.

– Még őt védi? Beszéljek tisztelettudóbban róla? Ezek után sem lehet róla egy rossz szavam se? – Albus fejét oldalra billentve nézett vissza Harryre. Hagyta, hogy kidühöngje magát, nem volt más választása. – Hát, engem nem érdekel mit csinált, vagy mit nem. Ő nem más, csak egy undorító halálfaló, és nem érdemel sem tiszteletet, sem bizalmat! Neki kellett volna meghalni, nem Siriusnak!

Az igazgató, bár magában nem értett egyet azzal, hogy a fiú mindenért Pitont okolja, belátta, hogy Harrynek hibáztatnia kell valakit, hogy el tudja viselni ép ésszel az őt ért veszteséget.

Potter ezek után teljesen elvesztette az uralmat az érzelmei felett, és újra csak azt hajtogatta, hogy mindenért Piton a felelős. Albus próbálta lecsillapítani, mikor újból megkísérelte felforgatni az egész szobát, de nem akarta erővel megállítani, habár néhány pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy elkábítja.

Csakhogy jól tudta, miken megy most keresztül a fiú, és azzal sajnos nem segített volna, ha ráküld egy sóbálvány átkot. Mindenki másképpen gyászol, és úgy látszott, Potter csak úgy képes átvészelni ezt, ha teljesen kivetkőzik magából.

Az egyetlen épen maradt polcrendszer, amit a fiú még nem rángatott ki a helyéről, most Harry düh-levezetésének utolsó szenvedő alanyává vált. Ahogy igyekezett mindent módszeresen a földhöz vágni, amit csak tudott, nem figyelt arra a pár üveg bájitalra, ami az egyik polcon pihent.

– Bármennyire is méltányolom az irodám ilyen irányú kreatív átrendezését, arra kell kérjelek, hogy csillapodj le! – Albus szeme kissé ingerülten villant, bár a hangja nem árulta el, hogy kezdi megelégelni Harry magatartását.  
De addigra már késő volt… Harrynek ugyan nem tűnt fel, hogy a nagy küzdések közepette az egyik fiola felborult, és a benne lévő bájital végigfolyt a karján. Abbahagyta az értelmetlen rombolást, de a dühe nem párolgott el: ezután hol magát marcangolva, hol Pitont szidva járkált a szoba egyik végéből a másikba.  
Aztán hirtelen megállt, mintha valaki kővé dermesztette volna. Az arca egy pillanat alatt elsápadt, érezte, hogy az egész teste zsibbadni kezd, a látása elhomályosul.

– Harry? – Az igazgató aggódva nézte a pihegő fiút. – Fiam, minden rendben? – kérdezte az igazgató, mikor a fiú nem reagált a megszólításra, csak meredten bámult maga elé.

Látta, hogy a polcon lévő bájital ráborult a fiú ruhájára, mikor lesodort egy rakás pergament onnan. Néhány nappal ezelőtt kérte meg Perselust, hogy hozza fel az új fiolákat, mert saját magán akarta kipróbálni először. Akkor még nem is sejtette, mekkora lavinát indít el ezzel…

– Nem vagyok a fia, én senki fia sem vagyok! – préselte ki magából Harry a szavakat, miközben erősen küzdött a hányinger ellen, ami olyan hirtelen uralkodott el rajta, hogy még meglepődni sem volt ideje.  
– Akárhogyan is érzel most, rengeteg embernek vagy fontos! – bizonygatta az igazgató. Harry hevesen rázta a fejét, miközben kissé meggörnyedt. – Rosszul vagy, fiam? Le kéne ülnöd – pattant fel a férfi a székéből, de nem indult el a fiú felé.  
– Mondtam már, hogy én senki… – Már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, nehezére esett minden levegővétel.

Szédülni kezdett, ezúttal tényleg le akart ülni, de járás közben megtántorodott, és a földre rogyott. Albus korát meghazudtoló gyorsasággal ugrott oda hozzá, hogy felsegítse, de mikor hozzá akart érni, hogy a hóna alá kapva a kanapéra segítse, visszahőkölt. Valamilyen ismeretlen erő eltaszította a fiú közeléből.

Harry egész karját fekete ragacsos massza borította, ami láthatóan gyorsan terjedt. A fiú a hátára vetődött, és próbált szabadulni a bájital fogságából, ami átfolyt a mellkasára. Úgy érezte, mintha satuba szorították volna a mellkasát. Az igazgató tehetetlenül nézte a fiú szenvedését, teljesen elképedt, még soha nem látott ilyet azelőtt. Próbálta az általa ismert legerősebb tisztítóvarázslattal megszabadítani a fiút a fekete masszától, de a bűbáj szinte lepattogott Harry testéről.

Potter a földön fekve ordított, a bájital már a lábait is beborította, és a nyakán át az arcára kúszott, mint valami szörnyű maszk. Próbálta letépni magáról, de a bájital csak nyúlt, ahogy húzta, akár egy ragasztó, nem eresztette. Égette és marta a bőrét, ordított, ahogy csak bírt, de a fájdalmán ez nem segített.

– Fiam, tarts ki, hívok segítséget! – próbálta túlordítani Harryt az igazgató. Albus szinte fel sem tudta fogni mi történik, az egész szinte pár perc alatt lezajlott, és mire a kandallóhoz lépett, Potteren már nem lehetett segíteni.

Harry magzati pozícióba gömbölyödött, de már csak nyöszörögni maradt ereje, majd végül elcsendesedett, a légzése egyenletessé vált. Szakadt, koszos ruháinak repedésein át jól látható volt, hogy a bájital eggyé vált a bőrével.

Dumbledore a hirtelen támadt csendre visszafordult, letette kezéből a hop-poros tálkát, és visszasietett a fiúhoz. Újra megkísérelte felkarolni, ám ekkor a massza teljesen beszívódott a fiú bőrébe, majd egy erős villanás robbant ki belőle, ami hátralökte az idős mágust. Erős fényű burok vette körül, majd olyan gyorsan kialudt, mint a gyertya lángja, mikor elfújjuk a születésnapi tortán.  
Albus nem akart hinni a szemének… Harry Potter hatalmas zöld szemeivel figyelte őt kíváncsian, a maga öt éves valójában.

– Harry? – Az idős mágus szinte csak suttogva merte kiejteni a fiú nevét. – Jóságos Merlin, kérlek, szólalj meg!

Piton ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megjelenjen az igazgatói irodában. Már távolról látta, amikor a kastélykerten át visszatért a Roxfort falai közé, hogy Dumbledore-nál még égnek a gyertyák. Persze még mielőtt felnézett volna a toronyszoba ablakába - ami ilyen távolságból csak egy fénylő kis pontnak tűnt -, már akkor biztos volt benne, hogy az igazgató még nem tért nyugovóra, és a történtekre való tekintettel várta a jelentését.

– Albus, a Rend tagjaiból mindenki épségben visszatért a főhadiszállásra, kivéve persze Blacket – morogta Piton, miközben kimászott a kandallóból. – Az ostoba hősködése nem hozott szerencsét neki, de én mindig is mondtam neked, hogy idióta! – A talárját porolgatva körbenézett a szobában, de egyelőre nem vette észre a visszafiatalodott Harry Pottert.

– Hol van Petunia néni? – kérdezte Potter elvékonyodott gyerekhangon. – Haza kell mennem…

– Harry – ismételte az igazgató, a hangja meglehetősen ijedt volt.

– Tudhattam volna, hogy az ő műve – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Remélem, nem fogod ezt is elnézni a kis… – Piton megtorpant, és rettentő lassan a gyerek felé fordította a fejét.

Az ablakon bevilágító hold fényében jól látszott, hogy a szokásosnál is sápadtabbá vált. Szeme elkerekedett, és szája csak némán formálta a szavakat, ahogy pontosan négy lépés távolságra állt Pottertől.

Harry érdeklődve nézett felé, próbálta a helyén tartani a szemüvegét, de túl nagy volt neki, és folyton lecsúszott az orra hegyéről.

Az igazgató, még mindig megrökönyödve az eseményektől, Piton felé fordult.

– A legjobbkor jöttél, Perselus! – szólította meg az igazgató visszanyerve lélekjelenlétét. – Amint már észrevetted, hatalmas problémánk támadt.

– Mégis mi történt vele? – bökött a fejével a kisgyerek felé.

Albus villámgyorsan átvágta magát Perselus védőpajzsán, és belépve az elméjébe megmutatta neki mindazt, ami az elmúlt egy óra leforgása alatt történt. Az egész nem volt több pár percnyi néma csöndnél, ahogy egymás szemébe néztek, a levetített képsorok mégis hideg verítéket csaltak a fekete hajú férfi homlokára.  
Piton megszakította a szemkontaktust, és lázas kutatásba kezdett. Hamar meg is találta a széttört bájitalos fiola darabjait nem messze a fiútól. Óvatosan felemelte ez egyik darabot és megszagolta a maradék bájitalt, ami a szilánkra tapadt.

– Hogy az a jó kénköves fene enné meg! – szitkozódott hangosan, miközben visszadobta a többi romhalmaz közé a szilánkot.

– Nem szabad csúnyán beszélni – szólalt meg a kisfiú. – Petunia néni megbüntet érte.

– Perselus, tudod, hogy milyen bájital borult Harryre? – kérdezte Dumbledore egy időre figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy nincsenek egyedül a szobában.

– Igen – válaszolt tömören, majd a fiú felé mutatva jelezte, hogy nem előtte kéne ezt megbeszélniük.

Albus helyeslően bólintott, majd közelebb ment Potterhez, és még mielőtt a gyermek pisloghatott volna, egy egyszerű varázslattal elaltatta. Még pont időben kapott utána, mielőtt a padlóra eshetett volna. Az ölébe kapva a magánlakosztálya felé indult, Piton pedig követte őket.

Kínkeservesen lassú órák következtek, miközben áttárgyalták a bájital okozta balesetet és annak következményeit. Piton bájitala egy új Álomhozó elixír volt, ami megmutatja a legbensőbb vágyainkat, amit aztán legilimenciával könnyen ki lehet olvasni az emberi elméből. A Rend számára nagyon hasznos bájital lett volna a kikérdezéseknél, mert egy ilyen titok birtokában sakkban lehetett tartani az ellenfelet. Ez egy eléggé drasztikus módszere volt a foglyok kikérdezésére, de ilyen vészterhes időkben – amikor a Sötét Nagyúr minden alkalmat megragad, hogy fitogtassa erejét –, már nem volt túl sok választásuk.

Senki sem szeretné, hogy a legbensőbb vágyai napvilágra kerüljenek, mert olykor az ember igen szégyenletes dolgokat kíván saját magának.

A bájital még kísérleti stádiumban volt, eddig még senkin nem tesztelték, így Piton még nem jegyezte fel az összes mellékhatást. Arra pedig még egyáltalán nem is gondolt, hogy milyen következményei lehetnek, ha bőrrel érintkezik. Előttük hevert számtalan pergamen, amit Piton a laborjából hozott fel, hogy lépésről-lépésre átnézzenek minden feljegyzést az elixírrel kapcsolatban, de természetesen nem jutottak előbbre.

A bájitalmester sehogyan sem értette, hogy volt lehetséges az, hogy Potter kisgyermekké váljon tőle. Dumbledore professzor viszont úgy vélte, ha másra nem is, de erre bizton tudja a választ. Az volt az elképzelése, hogy Harry egy olyan korba szeretett volna visszakerülni, mikor még nem tudta, kicsoda ő valójában, és nem nyomta a vállát a temérdek felelősség. Mikor még nem élte át azt a sok borzalmat, amit eddigi „felnőtt" élete során megtapasztalt. Biztos volt benne, hogy az egész beszélgetésük alatt végig az járhatott a fiú fejében, hogyan tehetne semmissé minden szörnyűséget, amit eddig át kellett élnie.

– Ha helyes a feltevésed, Albus, akkor sem találok magyarázatot arra, hogy történt meg az átváltozás – vakarta meg az állát fáradtan a férfi. – Szinte képtelenség, hogy a bájital alkotóelemi egyé váljanak az emberi bőrrel.

-– Tartok tőle, hogy Harry nagyon erős mágiája elősegítette a folyamatot. – Az igazgató nagyon gondterhelt volt, és ettől, ha lehet, még idősebbnek látszott.

Észre se vették, mikor rájuk virradt, csak akkor kaptak észbe, mikor meghallották, hogy halkan kinyílt a hálószobaajtó, és apró meztelen talpak hangját veri vissza a sötétre lakkozott padló. Harry megállt előttük pár lépésnyire, és a szemét dörzsölgetve megszeppenve nézett körbe. Az már ébredéskor tudatosult benne, hogy nem Petunia néni házában van, mert egyik szoba sem hasonlított a neki kirendelt szobára, már amennyire ő tudta. Túl sokszor még nem barangolta be a Dursley házat, de érezte, hogy nem otthon van.

– Jó reggelt, Harry! - köszöntötte az igazgató. – Örülök, hogy felébredtél. Hogy érezd magad? – A kisfiú néma maradt.  
Az idős bácsi tudja a nevét? És miért mondja neki ilyen kedvesen, ha Petunia néni mindig úgy beszél hozzá, mintha valami büdöset szagolt volna és felhúzza az orrát.

– Nos, úgy látom, már ennyi idősen sem volt valami lángész – morogta Piton elégedetlenkedve. – Téged kérdeztek, kölyök! - szólt rá valamivel hangosabban.

– Nem szabad idegenekkel szóba állnom - motyogta. – Hol van Petunia néni? – kérdezte panaszos sírásra görbülő szájjal.

– A nénikédnek el kellett mennie, és ránk bízott - mondta szelíden az igazgató. – Nem kell félned, nem fogunk bántani, ismerjük a családod, és hidd el, hogy itt nem esik bántódásod.  
Harryn látszott, hogy nem igazán tudja eldönteni, hogy higgyen-e nekik vagy sem.

– Oh, úgy látom, a fiatalúr szeretne reggelizni. Nem igaz, Harry? – kérdezte Albus, miután a gyermek gyomra hangosan kordult egyet.  
Harry az étel említésére valamivel bátrabban indult meg az ősz szakállú férfi felé, még akkor is, ha még mindig nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy jó-e neki, hogy most itt van. Hatalmas ívben kikerülte Piton székét, mert valami azt súgta neki, jobb, ha nem megy a közelébe a morgós idegen férfinak.

Felkuporodott az egyik fotelba, és illedelmesen megvárta, míg Albus az ölébe rakott egy tálcát. Annyi finomság volt rajta, hogy azt se tudta, mivel kezdje. Leginkább szikkadt kenyérhez és savanyodásnak indult tejhez volt hozzászokva, amihez néha pár túlsült szalonnacsíkot is kapott, de leginkább csak azért, mert senki más nem volt hajlandó megenni a szénfekete darabokat.  
Szinte rögtön habzsolni kezdett, válogatás nélkül tömött a szájába mindent függetlenül attól, hogy édes vagy sós volt. A két felnőtt egy ideig nézte, ahogy eszik, majd újra visszatértek a beszélgetéshez.

– Csak a Rend tagjai tudhatnak erről, nagyon fontos, hogy titokban tartsuk ezt. – Ezzel Piton is egyetértett. – Mindenekelőtt össze kell hívnunk egy gyűlést, mert a legfontosabb most az, hogy kitaláljuk, hol bújtassuk el Harryt, amíg nem találunk ellenszert.

– Feltételezem, Molly Weasley szíves örömest befogadja - vetette fel Piton, de tudta, hogy ez túl egyszerű lenne, ezért nem hívna össze gyűlést az igazgató. – Odáig lenne az örömtől, hogy lenne kit dajkálnia, nem mintha a kölyök nem lenne elkényeztetve így is eléggé.

– Semmiképpen nem mehet az Odúba – felelte halkan Dumbledore. – A Weasley gyerekek otthon töltik a szünidőt, veszélyes lenne, ha a közelükben tartózkodna. Védtelenek lennének egy esetleges mentális támadás ellen. Ha a halálfalók megtámadják őket, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Voldemort be fog vetni mindent, hogy kiszedje belőlük Harry hollétét, és akkor minden kiderülhetne. Nem csoportosíthatok mindenkit az Odú köré, hogy őrjáratozzanak, az szemet szúrna valakinek…

– A Sötét Nagyúr vadászni fog Potterre, de ez nem újdonság – közölte Piton, kissé félvállról véve a dolgot.

– Pontosan, éppen ezért túl nagy veszélybe sodornánk őket. Sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha még egy családot elveszítenénk az én hibámból.

Piton csak horkantott. Hát igen, a jó öreg Albus a gyerekekért él. Soha nem viselné el, ha bármelyik tanulójának bántódása esne; bezzeg őt akár ezerszer is megátkozhatják, az sem fog számítani. Potter az első, mindenki más csak utána következhet.

– Akkor mit tanácsolsz, ha a legkézenfekvőbb és egyben a legegyszerűbb javaslatom nem tetszik? – kérdezte a bájitaltan professzor.  
– Még nincs semmi használható ötletem, de tudom, hogy minden eddiginél hatékonyabb védelemre van szüksége.

– Mi lesz, ha kérdezősködni kezd? Mit mondunk neki? – Lopva a fiúra pillantott a szeme sarkából, de Harry szinte kizárta maga körül a világot, csak az evéssel volt elfoglalva.

– Feltételezem, észrevetted, hogy a nagynénje után érdeklődik? – Pitonnak nem kellett sokáig gondolkoznia, tudta már a választ. – Harry emlékei elvesztek. Úgy vettem észre, hogy csak a korábbi életére emlékszik. Nem tudja, hogy ki ő valójában, így kérdezősködni sem fog, legfeljebb a családját hiányolja majd.

Mindeközben a kisfiú befejezte a reggelit, és most elégedetten törölgette a száját az odakészített szalvétába. A két felnőtt gondterhelten fordult felé. Még ma össze kell hívni a Rend tagjait, ez az ügy nem tűr halasztást.

Miután Piton távozott az irodából, hogy alagsori lakosztályából értesítse a többieket a gyűlésről, Albus a kandallóhoz sétált, és némi hop-port beszórva Minerva McGalagonyért kiáltott, aki a griffendéles tanulók hazautazásának adminisztrációját intézte az asztalánál ülve.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Merlin nem ver Potterrel

Minerva arcára ugyanaz az értetlenség és döbbenet ült ki, mint korábban Piton arcára és az igazgatóéra. Albus részletesen elmesélte neki az előző nap történteket, és várta a boszorkány reakcióját.  
McGalagony lassan leereszkedett egy székre, és gondolkozni kezdett. Sajnos azonban semmi használható tanáccsal nem tudott előrukkolni. Hosszú tanári pályája során, valamint a Főnix Rendjének oszlopos tagjaként sem kellett még ilyen problémával szembenéznie. Eddig még egyiküket sem érte ilyen baleset… A bájitalokhoz nem értett, és ez aligha volt egy egyszerű transzfiguráció, amit könnyűszerrel visszafordíthatott volna.  
Harry csöndesen ült a kanapén, és azzal a kisautóval játszott, amit Albus alakított át neki egy pohárból. Néha a felnőttek felé pillantott, de nem szakította félbe őket, már megtanulta, hogy nem beszélhet, csak ha kérdezik. Legalábbis Vernon bácsi ezt mondta neki, és ha engedetlen volt, akkor a hátsójára ütött egyet. Olyankor mindig mihasznának nevezte, aki ahelyett, hogy hálás lenne nekik, hogy befogadták, itt zajong körülöttük. Petunia néni pedig mindig megdicsérte Dudleyt, hogy ő milyen jó fiú, nem úgy, mint Harry.

– Mindenképpen beszélnünk kell a többiekkel – szögezte le Minerva. – Ha jól sejtem, nem remélhetjük, hogy a bájital hatása csak úgy elmúlik magától. – Albus megrázta a fejét.  
– Perselus egész éjjel itt ült velem, és próbáltuk kielemezni, miért viselkedett így a bájital. Attól tartok, jelenleg nem sokat tehetünk – válaszolta az idős mágus.  
– Van fogalmad róla, milyen komoly problémánk van? – kérdezte a nő szinte már hisztérikusan, ami merőben eltért az amúgy higgadt magatartásától. – Ha Voldemort megtudja, hogy Mr. Potter jelenleg nem ellenfél a számára, akkor nekünk végünk! Szinte biztos, hogy ostrom alá veszi az iskolát.  
– Higgadj le, Minerva, nincs időnk jelenetekre! Úgy vélem, előrébb fogunk jutni, ha a gyűlés elé tárjuk a jelenlegi helyzetet. – Ő maga sem hitt abban, hogy a rendtagok jobb ötlettel fognak tudni szolgálni, mint hogy kísérletezzék ki az ellenszérumot. – Abban viszont egyetértek veled, hogy Harry állapotán túl súlyosabb gondokkal is szembe kell néznünk, ha ez kitudódik. Éppen ezért, ennek semmiképpen nem szabad kiszivárognia az iskola falain kívülre!

– Nagyon fogok vigyázni, ezt te is tudod, Albus, de semmit nem garantálhatok. – Végignézett a falakra felszögelt portrékon. – A Roxfort történetében nagyon kevés olyan dolog volt, ami nem látott napvilágot előbb-utóbb!

Az igazgató tisztában volt vele, hogy sikerük kulcsát az jelentette, hogy mindenki mélyen hallgat. Bár megbízott a társaiban és a kollégáiban, de való igaz volt, hogy számtalan alkalommal kiszivárogtatták az információkat, akár szándékosan, akár véletlen.  
Minerva nem fecsérelte tovább a szót, hogy megvitassák a helyzet súlyosságát. Az öt éves forma kisfiú, aki szótlanul játszott nem messze tőlük, elég bizonyíték volt rá, hogy mindketten tudják, nincs vesztegetni való idejük. Sietősen elköszönt a professzortól, és elhagyta az irodát. Nem sokkal később egy adag ruhával került elő, amit a talált tárgyak osztályáról szerzett. Átalakította Potter jelenlegi méretére, és öltöztetni kezdte a még mindig pizsamában lévő kisfiút.

– Most már hazamehetek? – érdeklődött Harry egykedvűen. – Petunia néni sosem szokott ilyen sokáig elmaradni… Vernon bácsi mérges lesz, ha későn megyek haza.  
A két felnőtt tanácstalanul nézte egymást. Nem tudtak mit felelni neki erre a kérdésre, csak néma csendben tovább készülődtek, hogy mielőbb a Grimmauld tér 12-be hoppanálhassanak. Eközben megérkezett Piton üzenete, melyben jelezte, hogy a Rend tagjai jelentős létszámban a főhadiszálláson várnak rájuk.

Mikor megérkeztek Sirius régi otthonába, egy gyors egyeztetést követően szétváltak útjaik. Minerva az emelet felé vette az irányt Harryvel, még mielőtt bárki megláthatta volna őket. Albus a konyhába ment, hogy beszélni tudjon Pitonnal, mielőtt az összes Rendtag megérkezik, de kissé elszámította magát. A konyha már zsúfolásig tele volt, időközben szinte kivétel nélkül mindenki megjelent.

Az igazgató beléptekor az addigi halk beszélgetés zaja elcsendesedett, és néma csend állt be. Molly Weasley egy zsebkendőt szorongatott és halkan szipogott, miközben Arthur a vállát átkarolva vigasztalta. Az arcokon értetlenség, csalódottság, gyász és harag keveredett. Sirius legközelebbi hozzátartozói, a Tonks család, megrendülve ült az asztal bal oldalán. Egyetlen személy hiányzott közülük, legidősebb lányuk, Dorothea.  
Egytől-egyig mindenkin látszott, hogy nem sokat aludtak tegnap éjjel óta. Talán a legszörnyűbb állapotban Remus volt, arcbőre hamuszürke színben tetszelgett, szemei alatt lilás-fekete karikák húzódtak. Az asztal másik oldalán ült, szemben Dumbledore székével, de egyetlen szó sem hagyta el a száját. A többiek átérezték a gyászát, és mélységesen megértették a viselkedését, kivéve Pitont. Ő gyengének tartotta Lupint, amiért ennyire összetörte Black halála. Mindenki tudta, hogy James Potter, Sirius Black és ő legjobb barátok voltak. Akkoriban a társasághoz még hozzácsapódott az áruló Pettigrew is. De ha az ember harcban áll a Sötét Nagyúrral, akkor nem engedheti meg magának, hogy a veszteségein kesereg. De ezzel a véleménnyel egyedül maradt.

Az igazgató számított rá, hogy Remust fogja a legjobban megviselni a mostani helyzet. Mikor megszólította a vérfarkast, ő csak felemelte a fejét, rövid ideig tartotta a szemkontaktust, majd újra az asztallapot kezdte el fixírozni.

– Albus, van valami híred Sirius Blackről? Vissza tudjuk hozni őt valahogyan? – kérdezte tőle az egyik rendtag.  
– A minisztérium lezárta a szobát, ahol Black meghalt, nem áll módunkban alaposabban tanulmányozni a boltívet – morogta Alastor. – De nem is igen volna rá időnk most, hogy Voldemort támadásba lendült!  
Remus bosszús pillantást lövellt Rémszem felé. Ő tenni akart valamit, be akart jutni a Mágiaügyi minisztériumba, le az alagsorba, hogy valahogyan elérje, hogy barátja visszatérhessen az élők sorába. Nem lehet ennyire értelmetlenül vége egy életnek. James és Lily is Harryért haltak meg… Még hányan fogják az életüket adni érte?  
– Attól tartok, hogy jelenleg nem tehetünk semmit sem – szólalt meg halkan az igazgató.  
Többen reménykedve pillantottak fel, mert a lehetőség ott maradt a mondatban, hogy talán később találnak valamilyen megoldást. Albus nem szívesen tette, de el kellett vennie ezt az aprócska reménysugarat Black szeretteitől.  
– Nem ismerjük a boltív rejtélyét, és nem sok esélyt látok rá, hogy valaha is megfejtjük. Rengeteg nagy szaktudású varázsló és boszorkány próbált rájönni az átjáró rejtélyére, de eddig sikertelenül. – Nem áltathatta őket tovább.  
A Tonks-család szomorúan nézett maga elé, az asztal alatt egymás kezét fogták. Egy újabb családtagot vesztettek el, méghozzá egy rokonuk keze által. Bellatrix Lestrange saját vérét ölte meg!  
– Talán nincs sok értelme sokak számára, de mi szeretnék temetést rendezni az unokaöcsémnek, akkor is, ha sosem kerül elő a… – Andromeda hangja egészen elhalkult. – Ma éjjel pedig virrasztani fogunk a tiszteletére.  
Albus arcát egy pillanatra elöntötte a szégyen pírja. A nem mindennapi helyzet, ami az elmúlt napokban kialakult, teljesen elfeledtette vele abbéli kötelességét, hogy méltón elbúcsúztassa egyik társát. Oly' sürgetőnek érezte Harry problémáját, hogy minden más csupán másodlagos értékűvé vált. Sirius fontos tagja volt a Rendnek, és nem utolsó sorban családtag, barát volt.  
– Természetesen, illően fogunk búcsút venni tőle – felelte Dumbledore mindenki nevében.  
Molly újra halkan szipogni kezdett, margarétákkal hímzett zsebkendőjét gyűrögetve.  
Dumbledore Piton felé fordult, azonban nem volt alkalma félrevonni, hogy pár szó erejéig beszélhessen vele. A többiek válaszokat akartak a kérdéseikre. Nem csak Sirius halála bolygatta fel a kedélyeket.

Egy negyedóra elteltével már teljes létszámban ott állt a konyhában a Főnix Rendjének minden Angliában tartózkodó tagja. Dorothea Tonks utolsóként „esett be" a konyhaajtón. Sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette elfoglalta az utolsó üres széket a húga mellett. Magassarkú lakkcsizmája hangosan kopogott a kőpadlón, és megjelenése vonzotta a kíváncsi tekinteteket. Auror létére meglehetősen feltűnően öltözködött és viselkedett. Pitonnak mindig is az volt a véleménye, hogy megjelenése túl harsány, ahhoz, hogy profi válhasson belőle. Dora odabiccentett Kingsleynek, aki viszonozta a bólintást.  
Dorothea körbenézett a teremben. Szinte mindenkin látta az elvesztés feletti fájdalmat, a dühöt és a tanácstalanságot. Egy érzés mindenki tekintetében ott bujkált, még Dumbledore professzor barátságos kék pillantásában is feltűnt olykor: a félelem. A Sötét Nagyúr visszatért, és elhozta magával a pusztítást.

Dorotheát éppolyan váratlanul érte Sirius halálhíre, mint bárki mást. Olyan boldog volt, mikor végre újra találkozhatott igazságtalanul raboskodó unokatestvérével, de úgy tűnt, Blacknek már nem járt több nap az életből.  
Dora mindig is tisztában volt Voldemort létezésével. A szülei úgy nevelték fel, hogy tudja, ki volt, és milyen szörnyűségekre volt képes a hatalomért, ezért sosem szabad alábecsülnie. Nagyon fiatal volt még, mikor azon a végzetes éjszakán a Potter-család áldozatává vált a Sötét Nagyúr kegyetlenségének. Emlékezett még rá, mennyire felszabadultan ünnepeltek az emberek, elfedve a tényt, hogy mások az életüket adták ezért.  
Hosszú ideig varázslók és boszorkányok ezrei remélték, hogy sosem kell többé tartaniuk tőle, de most mindenkinek szembesülnie kellett a fájdalmas igazsággal.

Dorothea arra tette fel az életét, hogy megállítsa az ilyen varázslókat, mint Tudjukki. Amint elég idős lett hozzá, belépett a minisztérium titkos csoportjába, akik világszerte felkutatják, és bíróság elé citálják a halálfalókat, illetve más sötét oldalbeli követőket. Szép számmal szerzett magának „rajongókat" ezekben a körökben. Akit elkapott, az rettegve gondolt vissza arra a percre, mikor találkozott vele.

Ma hajnalban érkezett vissza Londonba. Belgrádi kiküldetésben volt, mikor a minisztériumi eset történt. Futni hagyta Fredrich Lombardot, akit több mugli lány bántalmazásával is gyanúsítottak. Rettentő nehéz döntés volt ez részéről, de Sirius a családja volt, és tudta, hogy haza kell mennie.

– Szeretném megköszönni mindenkinek, hogy ilyen gyorsan idefáradt. – Albus jelentőségteljesen végighordozta a tekintetét az asztalt körülülőkön. – Szörnyű éjszakánk volt, így roppant hálás vagyok az ittlévőknek. Tudom, hogy közületek sokan inkább otthon maradtak volna. – Itt Remus felé tekintett az asztal túlsó végére.  
– Ez magától értetődik, Albus! – szólalt meg Kingsley. – Ha hívatsz minket, akkor kötelességünk eljönni, ez a Rend javát szolgálja! Ilyen szükséghelyzetben senki fejében nem fordulhat meg az, hogy távol marad egy tanácskozásról.  
– Köszönöm a feltétlen bizalmadat, barátom – hajolt meg előtte kissé. – Azért kellett ma összegyűlnünk, mert a vészterhes idők – amire már készültünk – beköszöntöttek. Tegnap éjjel Voldemort – néhányan összerezzentek neve hallatán – elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy megmutassa magát nekünk. Sajnálatos módon ez az egyik társunk életébe került.  
Páran sutyorogni kezdtek, mindenkit érdekelt, hogy hogyan is kerülhetett a Sötét Nagyúr a minisztériumba. Kingsley leszögezte, hogy a minisztérium nem biztonságos többé, mivel túl sok kéme van már ott Tudjukkinek.  
– Néhány diákunk rendkívüli bátorságról tett tanúbizonyságot, ám nem számoltak a kockázatokkal, és a nekik felállított csapdával. Úgy érezték, nem kérhetnek segítséget a felnőttektől! Tudom, hogy egyesek nem értenek velem egyet. – Az igazgató Molly felé nézett. – De itt az ideje, hogy jobban belevonjuk őket a Rend ügyeibe. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a saját fejük után menjenek, még egyszer nem történet meg a minisztériumi eset!  
– Szerintem csak Pottert kéne bevonni, végül is rajta múlik minden – szólalt meg valaki az asztal végéről. – A barátainak semmi köze a dologhoz!  
– Nem tehetjük meg a többiekkel, hogy kizárjuk őket. Miss. Granger és Mr. Weasley mindig és mindenkor Harry mellett állnak, megérdemlik a bizalmat. – Dumbledore tudta, hogy nem fognak egyből rábólintani a javaslatára, de mindenképpen elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy új tagokat toborozzanak, és a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás ők hárman voltak.  
A legtöbben egyetértettek vele, bár még maga Arthur és Molly Weasley sem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet-e a legkisebb fiukat is beavatni a társaságuk működésébe. A legtöbb gyerekük már aktív tagja volt a Főnix Rendjének, nem akartak még valaki miatt aggódni…  
– Szerintem egyiküket sem kéne felvenni a tagok sorába – közölte Molly, és kihúzta magát ültében. – Megszegték az iskolai szabályzatot, sőt, egyenesen megszöktek a Roxfortból. Ez is bizonyítja, hogy még gyerekek. Nem gondolkoztak, az ösztöneik hajtották őket.  
– Harryt már többször megmentette az életösztöne – figyelmeztette a többieket az igazgató. – Hányan mondhatjuk el magunkról, Perselus kivételével, hogy túléltünk egy találkozást Voldemorttal?  
– Amondó vagyok, hogy gyerekeknek itt nincs helye! – csapott az asztalra erélyesen Rémszem. – Mollynak igaza van, nem állnak készen rá! Felelőtlenség volna részünkről a mély vízbe dobni őket!  
– Szorult helyzetben vagyunk, nincs időnk tétovázni! Valóban nem a legfelkészültebbek, de a halálfalók nem fogják kivárni az időt, míg teljesen megérnek a feladatra! – harsogta túl a zúgolódást Dumbledore. – Aki arra szavaz, hogy vegyük fel a tagok közé a három fiatalt, kérem, emelje fel a kezét.  
A többség feltartotta a kezét, de néhányan voltak, akik tartózkodtak. Az egyik ilyen rendtag Remus Lupin volt… Sem Harryt, sem a barátait nem látta szívesen a tagok között, most, hogy az ostoba meggondolatlanságuk az utolsó barátja életébe került. Nem volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy Sirius saját maga is hibás volt a történtekben. A Weasley család sem emelte a kezét a magasba, ahogyan Mordon és Dorothea Tonks is ellenezte a dolgot.  
– Azt várod tőlünk, hogy avassuk be a dolgainkba Pottert és barátait, hogy aztán majd az első adandó alkalommal kiszedjenek belőlük mindent, ha elkapják őket? – morogta Mordon. – A halálfalók nem fognak kesztyűs kézzel bánni velük, csak azért, mert még csak kölykök. – Molly a szája elé kapta a kezét ijedtében.  
–Való igaz, hogy óriási veszélynek tennék ki őket. – felelte elgondolkozva az igazgató. – De akkor is veszélyben vannak, ha nem lesznek rendtagok. Ezt mindenképpen figyelembe kell vennünk!  
– A kölyök túl forrófejű, először fegyelmet kell tanulnia, mielőtt beleavatkozik a Rend ügyeibe! Egy emberünket elveszítettük, mert hősködni akart. Nem való neki még a nagyok játéka!  
– Teljes mértékben egyetértek veled, de Voldemort ezt nem így látja. Előszeretettel vonja be mindenféle játékába – szólt oda keményen az igazgató. – Egyenrangú félként jelölte meg, nem zárhatjuk ki a továbbiakban. Őt érintik legjobban a mostanában történtek. Mindannyian tudjuk, mi múlik rajta!  
Albus is tisztában volt vele, hogy a döntése kétélű fegyver lehet. Harry viselkedése bizony nagyban hozzájárult, hogy Sirius meghalt, még ha nem is igazán az ő hibája volt. Sok más dolog együttes ereje okozta ezt a tragédiát. Viszont a rendtagok bűnbakot akartak.  
Black halálához nagyban hozzájárult a tény, hogy Piton nem tudta félretenni Harry iránt táplált ellenszenvét – még akkor sem, amikor erre az igazgató határozottan utasította –, és nem tanította meg őt az okklumenciára. Albusnak is sokkal többet kellett volna elárulnia a fiúnak a látomásokról. Voldemort kihasználta a fiú gyengeségét, hogy a minisztériumba csalja. Sirius pedig rögtön a segítségére sietett…  
Az igazgatónak be kellett volna már látnia az elmúlt évek tapasztalatai alapján, hogy Potter nehezen viseli, ha titkolóznak előtte, pláne, ha őt is érinti a dolog. Másrészről pedig, jogosan kérhetne betekintést a saját sorsába, hiszen róla van szó. Azonban, ami leginkább a halál felé sodorta Blacket, az saját maga volt. A házban kellett volna maradnia, ahogy megígérte Dumbledore-nak. Bíznia kellett volna a rendtagokban, hogy időben odaérnek a minisztériumba nélküle is. Meggondolatlan és forrófejű volt, a vesztébe rohant, és újra megtenné, ha tehetné!  
– Alastor, elismerem, hogy Harry nem könnyű eset, de ő fog minket győzelemre segíteni. Nem tekinthetjük őt többé gyereknek, még akkor sem, ha kor szerint az! – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hiszen pont ez okozta most a legnagyobb gondot. – Nagy terhet cipel a vállán, és tiszteletet érdemel, hogy nem futamodik meg. Mondhatott volna nemet is, de nem tette, bármikor ki mer állni Voldemort ellen. Hányan merjük ezt megtenni?  
– Akkor sem kellett volna ott lennie tegnap éjjel! A társait is veszélybe sodorta. – Mordon szeme ide-oda járt az üregében, azt leste, van-e még valaki a társaságban, aki egyetért vele. – Mégis, hogy őrzöd te a Roxfortot, hogy csak úgy ki-be mászkálhatnak a diákok? Az én időmben bizony…  
– Alastor! – szólt rá villámló szemmel Dorothea. – Mindenki tudja, hogy Dumbledore professzor nem volt az iskolában a kérdéses időpontban, és azt is tudjuk, miért kellett eljönnie onnan! –Az idős aurornak nem tetszett, hogy a boszorkány rendreutasította. – Nem a maga tiszte felülbírálni az igazgató vezetési képességeit!  
Bár Dumbledore-nak sosem volt szüksége segítségre, hogy megvédje magát, hálásan pillantott a boszorkány felé, aki rendreutasította Mordont.  
– Tegyük fel, hogy eltekintek a ténytől, hogy Potter egyszerűen kivonta magát mindenféle szabályzat alól – vágott vissza Rémszem –, akkor sincs mentsége arra, hogy másokat is veszélybe sodort. Így nem lehet a harc élére állítani!  
– A társai önként követték, Harry nem akarta, hogy vele menjenek! Mint már mondtam, hűségesek hozzá. – Albus figyelmen kívül hagyta Piton horkantását. – Egyelőre nem is kell harcolnia, bőségesen megelégszem azzal, ha életben marad, és nekünk kell megvédenünk!  
– És mi lesz, ha valamelyik gyereket elkapják és megkínozzák, hogy ezzel rávegyék Pottert, hogy önként adja fel a harcot? – kérdezte Nymphadora. – Lehet, hogy Rémszemnek igaza van, nem kéne visszaengedni az iskolába, túl nagy veszélyforrás. Áúú – morogta mérgesen, mikor a nővére jól bokán rúgta, amiért ilyen sületlenségeket beszélt az előbb.  
Molly tekintetében újra felvillant a kétségbeesés. Való igaz, hogy eddig senki nem gondolt arra – bár a gyerekek eddig ügyesen kivágták magukat minden szorult helyzetből –, hogy nem tudják megvédeni magukat. Harry állandó veszélynek van kitéve, és így mindenki más is, aki a közelében tartózkodik.  
– Ha Pottert szeptemberben nem engedjük vissza az iskolába – vette át a szót Dorothea –, akkor akár fel is adhatjuk a harcot, és önként Voldemort szolgálatába állhatunk. Úgy gondolom, hogy senki nem lenne olyan jó a fiúhoz, hogy a szabadidejében tanítsa meg mindarra, ami az életben maradáshoz szükséges. – A rendtagok kerülték a nő szúrós pillantását, csak Piton volt az, aki nem fordította el a fejét.  
– Harry mindenképpen el fogja kezdeni az utolsó előtti évét, a többi diákkal együtt – szögezte le Dumbledore higgadtan. – Soha nem is merült fel bennem egyszer sem, hogy nem hagyom, hogy befejezze a tanulmányait. Még mindig az iskolában van a legnagyobb biztonságban. Felellőséggel tartozom érte, és még vannak itt néhányan, akik szintén így vannak vele. – Senki nem sejtette, hogy az igazgató személy szerint Pitonról beszél.  
– Abban az iskolában, ahonnan könnyűszerrel megszökött? – kérdezett vissza Mordon. – Ha ő olyan könnyen kijutott, mennyire lehet egyszerű egy halálfalónak, hogy bejusson?  
– A távollétemben megbomlott a rend az iskolában, de mióta újra én vagyok az igazgatója, a Roxfort biztonsági rendszere kifogástalan! Erről nem óhajtok tovább vitatkozni! – dörrent fel Albus.  
– És az árulók? Velük is számolnunk kell, többen vannak, mint gondoljuk! – Dumbledore tudta, hogy ilyen időkben megszaporodik azoknak a száma, akik mások élete árán próbálják meg megmenteni a sajátjukat.  
– Black manójában is megbíztunk…  
– A ház már Harry tulajdona, a manó engedelmességgel tartozik neki – felelte Albus, és remélte, végre rátérhet a lényegre. – Köti a mágia, nem fog előfordulni még egyszer, ami történt!  
– Sirius esetében is kötötte a mágia – morogta Lupin, aki az ülés folyamán először szólalt meg. – Mégis, az első adandó alkalommal elszökött a Malfoyokhoz!  
– Sipor problémáját később is meg tudjuk vitatni. Jelenleg sehová sem tud elszökni, még csak a szobát sem tudja elhagyni, ahova tegnap éjjel zártam. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy Harryvel foglalkozzunk, aki az emeleti szobában várja, hogy hívassam – közölte az idős mágus, és fáradtan megmasszírozta a halántékát.  
A szoba újra zúgolódni kezdett, nem örültek, hogy Albus a beleegyezésük nélkül citálta ide a gyereket. Az igazgató elcsendesítette a morajt, majd belefogott, hogy ismertesse a tegnap este történéseit. Száj nem maradt csukva, szinte a padlón koppant mindenki álla. Tonks szájából még a rágógumija is kiesett, amit Piton rendkívül undorítónak talált. Dorothea lófarka ide-oda ugrált, ahogy felváltva beszélt az apjával és a húgával. Reményvesztettség telepedett a szobára, _A Fiú, Aki Túlélte_, most egy óvodáskorú gyerek, és senki nem tudja, mikor változik vissza. Ráadásul minden mágikus képessége visszacsökkent a korának megfelelő szintre, és az emlékei is csak a korábbi életére korlátozódtak.  
A zűrzavar csak jobban fokozódott, mikor Minerva bekísérte a megszeppent kisfiút közéjük. Annyi furcsa öltözetű ember volt körülötte, hogy félénken a nő mögé bújt, és onnan nézett a többiekre. A Rendtagok leplezetlen kíváncsisággal bámultak vissza rá. A Tonks-család minden tagja meghökkent a látványtól. Harry nem mert elmozdulni McGalagony szoknyája mellől.  
Albus hagyott némi időt a felocsúdásra, de mielőbb folytatni akarta az ülést, így Harryt a legmegfelelőbb személy gondjaira bízta.  
– Molly, tudnál valami uzsonnát adni Harrynek az étkezőben, amíg tovább folytatjuk az ülést? – kérdezte tőle Albus. – Azt hiszem, jól fog esni neki néhány falat. – Szomorúan nézett a vézna gyerekre. Ha más nem is, ő tudta, milyen gyerekkora volt Harrynek, és most viszontlátva őt, rettenetes bűntudatot érzett, amiért nem segített akkor rajta.  
– Hát persze, Albus – eszmélt fel az asszony. – Gyere, kis drágám, adok neked valami finomat. – Kifelé menet magához hívott egy vekni kenyeret, barackdzsemet és egy nagy bögre tejet.  
– Molly, mondanom sem kell, hogy semmiről nem beszélhetsz neki. – A kerekded csípőjű asszony egyetértően bólintott.  
Harry egy pillanatra felmérte a helyzetet, már amennyire ez egy ötévestől telik, majd a bendőjét minden bizonnyal bőségesen megtöltő finomságra gondolva a nővel ment.  
– Nem túloztál, Albus, valóban óriási slamasztikában vagyunk – jegyezte meg Ted Tonks. – Ha jól sejtem, Potter semmi esetre sem maradhat a kastélyban, ott túl sok mindenki megláthatná.  
– Többek között ezért is vagyunk ma itt. Megfelelő búvóhelyet kell találnunk Harry számára, amíg kitaláljuk, hogyan változtassuk vissza. Érthető oknál fogva nem helyezhetjük el a Weasley családnál, ezért úgy döntöttem, Perselus gondjaira fogom bízni a továbbiakban. – Arthur helyeslően bólogatott, ő is tudta, hogy a gyerekei nehezen emésztenék meg a dolgot, ami a barátjukkal történt.

Piton vicsorogva fordult az igazgató felé. Legszívesebben pálcát rántott volna, hogy a sárga földig leátkozza Albust. Biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbeldore-nak elment az a maradék esze is. Ráadásul már megint a feje fölött hozott meg egy olyan döntést, ami őt is érinti.  
– Minden tiszteletem az öné, professzor, de azt hiszem, ez a legostobább ötlet, amit valaha is hallottam öntől – szólalt meg Dorothea, mire mindenki felé kapta a pillantását. Piton mélységesen egyetértett vele. – Pontosan tudja, hogy Piton és Potter kapcsolata aligha nevezhető felhőtlennek, ennek ellenére mégis őt akarja kinevezni az ideiglenes „gyámjának"?  
– Úgy vélem, Perselus kellő védelmet tud nyújtani Harry számára – válaszolt szelíden az igazgató. Tisztában volt vele, hogy valóban nem ez az eddigi legfényesebb ötlete. – Elsősorban biztonságba kell helyeznünk…  
– Javasolnám, hogy zárd be a seprűtárolóba és dobd el a kulcsot! – szólalt meg Piton ingerülten, általános derültséget okozva a gyűlésen.  
– Természetesen ez nem fog megtörténni, mert a te felügyeletedre fogom bízni, a döntést már meghoztam!  
– Mily meglepő, hogy a beleegyezésem nélkül varrod a nyakamba a kölyköt!  
– Nem túl sok választásom van – fordult felé a férfi.  
– Piton teljességgel alkalmatlan egy gyerek felügyeletére, ezt mindannyian tudjuk! – folytatta a nő felháborodva. – Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan.  
– Dorothea, nem hiszem, hogy kétségbe kéne vonnunk Perselus képességeit, és nem is óhajtok erről vitát nyitni! Szavazással fogunk dönteni, ha a többség ellene szavaz, új gyámot fogok kijelölni, bár jelzem, hogy valószínűleg a döntésetek ellenére is Piton mellett fogok dönteni. – Ellentmondást nem tűrőn hordozta végig a tekintetét az asztal körül ülőkön. – Itt nem csupán egy gyermek szakszerű ellátásáról van szó, hanem megfelelő védelmet is kell nyújtani neki, és ez hatalmas felelősség.  
– Senki nem vitatja, hogy Piton nagyszerű kém, sőt kettős kém, és remek szolgálatot tesz a Rendnek – vette vissza a szót Dorothea, pedig az anyja egyértelmű szemvillanással jelezte neki, hogy fejezze be a feleselést. – De arra azért még ő sem tudna hihető magyarázatot találni, hogy miért ül Harry Potter a nappalijában, mikor betoppan hozzá egy „régi cimborája". – Nymphadora igyekezett nem hangosan felnevetni erre a kijelentésre.  
– Természetesen nem hagytam figyelmen kívül a tényt, hogy Perselus élete foroghat kockán, ha hibázunk – válaszolt kissé ingerültebben Dumbledore. – Nyilvánvalóan nem abban a lakásban szándékozom elrejteni Harryt, ami Perselus birtokában van! Kérem, hogy kezdjük meg a szavazást! – A konyhában ülők tudták, ha nem jutnak megegyezésre, Dumbledore egyedül fog dönteni nélkülük.  
Ennek sem Dorothea, sem Piton nem örült. A férfi saját magát is alkalmatlannak tartotta a feladatra, már csak azért is, mert lehet, hogy Potter most csak öt éves, de attól ő még ugyanúgy utálta minden porcikáját. Minden reménye elszállt, hogy megúszhatja az egészet, mikor a többség egyöntetűen rá szavazott.  
– Ezennel lezárhatjuk ezt a kérdést: Perselus fog Harryre vigyázni, amíg a helyzet meg nem oldódik!  
– Nem vonom kétségbe a tudásodat, Albus – kezdett bele sötét hangnemben Piton –, de én sem repesek az örömtől, hogy megint rám rósz egy szinte teljesíthetetlen feladatot.  
– Meg van kötve a kezem, te is tudod, hogy ez a legjobb megoldás mind közül. – Piton tudott volna ezzel az állítással vitatkozni.  
Néhányan mozgolódni kezdtek ültükben, úgy vélték, az ülésnek ezzel vége, hiszen ezek után már csak a szokásos fokozott figyelem, és mindenki tartsa nyitva a szemét és a fülét felszólítások szoktak elhangozni. Dumbledore megint mindenki lelkére kötötte, hogy erősítsék meg a védőbűbájaikat a házaikon, és ha valami gyanúsat észlelnek a közelükben, azonnal értesítsék a többieket.  
Mordon és Kingsley felállt az asztaltól, hogy távozzanak, de az igazgató szava megállította őket.

– Miss. Tonks felhívta egy igen kellemetlen buktatóra a figyelmem, ami mellett nem mehetünk el szó nélkül. – Mundungus is csalódottan ült vissza, már nagyon el szeretett volna menni. – Még egyelőre nem tudom, milyen magyarázatot fogunk tudni szolgáltatni Voldemortnak arra vonatkozóan, hogy Perselus miért nem Fonó sori lakásában tartózkodik a nyári szünet alatt, de úgy vélem, a legegyszerűbb magyarázat lesz a leghihetőbb. – Mindenki a gondolataiba mélyedt, vagy legalábbis megpróbált úgy tenni, mint aki nagyon töri a fejét.  
– Mondhatnánk, hogy újra kitört a pestis járvány arrafelé. Amilyen mocskos az a környék, nem is hazudnánk olyan nagyot – suttogta Dorothea a húgának, akinek muszáj volt a kezét a szájára tapasztani, nehogy hangosan felnyerítsen.  
– Úgy látom, nem tolonganak az ötletekkel, ami nem is lep meg, hiszen csak nekem kell vásárra vinnem a bőröm – méltatlankodott félhangosan Piton, de így is mindenki nagyon jól hallotta. – Ami pedig a lakhelyemet illeti… Nem véletlenül élek ott, így legalább senkinek nem jut eszébe baráti látogatást tenni nálam! – Dora felhúzta az orrát, és tüntetően a másik irányba fordult.  
Dumbledore Pitonhoz fordult, és nagyon halkan, csak hozzá intézte a következőket.  
– Akárhogy nézzük, biztos vagyok benne, hogy szükséged lesz segítségre, mert bizonyos, hogy időnként el fog szólítani a kötelesség. Nem hagyhatjuk felügyelet nélkül Harryt.  
Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, ő minden további nélkül egyedül tudná hagyni, sőt, a lehető legtávolabb szeretne tőle lenni, főleg most.  
– Annyi bizonyos, hogy Dorothea Tonksot osztom be Perselus mellé a nyárra, hogy gondoskodjanak Harryről. Legalább két rendtagnak őrködnie kell mellette, mert nem várhatom el Perselustól, hogy éjjel-nappal ébren legyen – fordult vissza Albus a társaság többi tagjához.  
Dora egy pillanatra annyira meglepődött, hogy még pislogni is elfejtett. Kingsley még azelőtt beleegyezett a boszorkány nevében, hogy Dora válaszolhatott volna.  
– Mindent elintézek a parancsnokságon, töröltetem a kiküldetésed – fordult a nő felé. – Ez a feladat elsőbbséget élvez!  
– Remek, igazán örülök, hogy ilyen segítőkész vagy – gúnyolódott Tonks. – Akár át is vállalhatnád tőlem, ha ilyen nemes dolognak tartod a gyerekfelvigyázást.  
– Mint auror és testőr egyaránt helyt kell állnod olyas valaki védelmében, akin a varázslóvilág jövője múlik – fedte meg Kingsley a boszorkányt.  
– Ennél jobb nyarat el sem tudok képzelni… – motyogta az orra alatt a lány.  
– Nem vakációzni mész, feladatod van! – szólt rá az apja.  
Nymphadora majdnem megfulladt a nevetéstől az újabb fejlemények hallatán, és Ted Tonks is belemosolygott a poharába. Nem tehetett róla, de úgy vélte, ezt megérdemelte az éles nyelvű lánya, kellő büntetés a szemtelen kioktatásért.  
Pitonnak ez volt az utolsó csepp a lombikban. A nyakáig elvörösödött, és olyan hirtelen pattant fel az asztaltól, hogy a nagy lendületével eldöntötte a székét.  
– Albus, azonnal beszélni akarok veled! – A bájitalmester kiviharzott a konyhából, és nem nagyon hagyott más lehetőséget az igazgatónak, mint hogy kövesse.  
Az igazgató sejtette, hogy Perselus feldúlt, de nem volt hajlandó megmásítani a döntését. Pitonnak igenis szüksége van segítségre, és bár tudta, hogy ezt a bájitalmester nem ismerné el. A boszorkány megfelelő inkognitót szolgáltatna neki, ha elküldené őket valahova vidékre, mint egy családot, ahogy azt tervezte.  
– Honnan veszed a bátorságot, hogy még a Tonks lányt is rám uszítsd?! – fordult a másik felé. Albus nem botránkozott meg, Piton volt az egyetlen, aki így mert vele beszélni, és ő elviselte, ha nem ment túl messzire. – Nem tudunk együttműködni, ezt te is tudod! Ő is csak egy önfejű liba, éppen elég lesz egy gyerekkel foglalkoznom.  
– Milyen kedvesen beszélsz rólam – lépett ki a sötétből a nő, ahol elrejtőzött egy pillanatra. – Talán én úgy nézek ki, mint akit szétvet a boldogság?  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy téged is idehívtalak volna! – rivallt rá Piton. – A magánbeszélgetés lényege, hogy csak az érintett személyek vesznek részt rajta.  
– Nem is kértem az engedélyed, hogy itt lehessek – válaszolt pimaszan –, rám is tartozik ez a dolog.  
– Látod, Albus, erről beszéltem, kezelhetetlen és önfejű! – Piton nem kért segítséget, főleg nem a nőét. – Egyszerűen képtelen leszek a feladatomra koncentrálni, ha ő folyamatosan szabotálni fog engem. Márpedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy inkább a terhemre lesz.  
– Úgy gondolom, hogy Dorában több az anyai ösztön, mint benned. Szükséged lesz segítségre, ezt be kell látnod – somolygott hamiskásan az idős mágus. – Mindent el fogok intézni, hogy már holnapután indulhassatok. Addig itt kell maradnotok a főhadiszálláson Harryvel. – Piton a szemét forgatta, mikor a lány elvigyorodott, és lufit fújt a zöld rágójából. – Barátkozz meg a gondolattal, Perselus, mert ez az egyetlen esélyünk arra, hogy titokban tartsuk a mostani helyzetünket. Ha bármi kiszivárogna, Voldemort nem késlekedne, ebben biztos vagyok.  
– Ha annyira biztonságos ez a hely, akkor miért nem tartjuk itt egész nyáron? – próbált meg kibújni a nemkívánatos feladat alól a férfi.  
– A házban állandó gyűlések lesznek, már így is megzavartuk Harry fejét, nem fogom újabb traumának kitenni – felelte az igazgató, és hátat fordított mindkettőjüknek, jelezve ezzel, hogy befejezte a beszélgetést.  
Dora, ha másban nem is, de abban egyetértett Perselusszal, hogy szerinte is sokkal egyszerűbben meg lehetne oldani a helyzetet, ha az igazgató nem akarná valamiért mindenáron elvitetni innen a gyereket. Piton érezte, hogy van valami, amit Albus nem mond el nekik…  
– Mennyi anyai ösztön van Tonksban? – bökött a nő felé a fejével, miközben kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. Albus visszafordult. – Még neki is a hátsóján van a tojáshéj!  
– Pedig régen egészen meg voltál elégedve a hátsómmal – humorizált a lány, amivel csak még jobban feldühítette a férfit.  
Az igazgató hagyta, hogy maguk között fejezzék be a vitát, visszavonult a konyhába, hogy feloszlassa az ülést. Ideiglenesen felfüggesztette a Privet Drive figyelésére létrehozott szolgálatot. Úgy gondolta, nagyobb szükség lesz az aurorokra és a rendtagokra azon a helyen, ahol Harry ténylegesen tartózkodni fog. Semmiestre sem akarta, hogy a Mágiaügyi miniszter tudomást szerezzen a dologról.  
Mindenképpen egy eldugott, csendes falut kívánt búvóhelyként kijelölni. Piton és Dora lelkére kötötte, hogy nem eshetnek ki a szerepükből. Ők lesznek Harry családja, és nem kelthetnek gyanút senkiben. A mágiát csak végső, elkerülhetetlen esetben használhatják. Félő volt, hogy könnyebben megtalálják őket, ha a halálfalók észlelik a mágikus teret. Mivel Harry újra a tizenegy éves varázslókorhatár alá került, így nem kellett aggódniuk a nyomjel miatt sem, amit a minisztérium csak a regisztrált iskolás gyerekeknél kezdett el használni.

Az ülés feloszlott, csak néhány rendtag maradt ott a szálláson. Remus halkan beszélgetett Ted Tonksszal. Ma éjjel virrasztást terveztek Sirius emlékére, és mivel Dora ide volt kötve a házhoz, úgy döntöttek, itt tartják meg. Piton a sajnálat legkisebb jelét sem mutatta Sirius halála miatt. Mikor a kis csoport összegyűlt a szalonban, hogy megemlékeznek Blackről, ő levonult az alagsorba, hogy elkezdje a lehetséges visszafordító bájitallal való kísérletezést.  
Viszont, amikor elvonult Remus mellett, ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett rá, hogy megkérdezze, miért méregette úgy a kölyköt, mint a véres rongyot.  
– Mi történt veled, Lupin, nem mész fel jó éjt kívánni Potternek? – Gondolta, eléggé hatásos indítás lesz, hogy kiugrassza a nyulat a bokorból. – Nagyjából te vagy az egyetlen aki még valamiféle családot jelent számára, noha valami azt súgja, te nem így érzel vele kapcsolatban.  
Remus felsóhajtott, és elfordította a fejét. Piton éhes vércseként csapott le erre az árulkodó jelre.  
– Jelenleg nem igazán tudok egy szobában tartózkodni vele, hiszen…  
– Igen, Lupin? – A vérfarkas gyanakodva mérte végig. – Csak nem úgy véled, hogy az ő hibája? – Nem hitte, hogy valóban így lenne. Rajta kívül senki nem okolta Pottert, legalábbis így hitte.  
– De igen, úgy gondolom, hogy ő a hibás! Felelős a barátom halálért, és nem tudok nem haragudni rá akkor sem, ha nem volt szándékos! – Piton arcára egy pillanatra az őszinte döbbenet jelei ültek ki Meggyőződése volt, hogy Lupin áldozatnak tartja Pottert, nem pedig bűnösnek. – Nem bírok ránézni! Tudom, hogy ez így rossz, és talán igazságtalan is… De nekem ez most nem megy.  
– Oh, én igazán nem ítéllek el! – volt valami Piton hangjában, ami pontosan az ellenkezőjét sugallta Remus-nak.  
Piton lassan megvonta a vállát, nem óhajtotta további beszélgetésre fecsérelni a drága idejét és ezúttal valóban lesétált a laborjába.

Miután Harry megvacsorázott, Molly segített Dorának lefektetni, aki egy kicsit bajosan ugyan, de csak feladta rá a pizsamát. Mrs. Weasley ellátta pár tanáccsal, amit a fiatal nő hálásan fogadott, lévén hajadon volt, és gyereket eddig még csak vendégségben látott. Már egyre kevésbé érezte úgy, hogy könnyűszerrel fog boldogulni. Bár Harry szerencsére nem csecsemő volt, de még így is rengeteg figyelmet és törődést igényelt. Kezdett kissé pánikba esni.  
Molly megszorította a karját, és megnyugtatta, hogy bele fog rázódni. Azzal a mindent tudó anyai nézéssel vizslatta, amitől Dorothea ellazult kissé. Mindenesetre megígérte neki, hogy baj esetén bármikor a rendelkezésre áll.  
Harry hamar elaludt. Viszonylag nyugodt volt egész nap, már egyáltalán nem kérdezősködött a nénikéje után, miután csak kitérő válaszokat kapott, vagy egyáltalán semmit. Nem értette, miért nem mehet haza, és hol van most. Úgy illett volna, hogy megijed a sok idegentől, ez teljesen természetes lett volna tőle. Ám egy olyan sanyarú sorsú kisfiú, mint ő, már nem sok mindentől tudott megijedni. Dora sehova sem tudta tenni a gyerek különös viselkedését. Ő biztosan rekedtre ordította volna magát a szülei után, ha ötévesen elviszik hazulról, ám Harryn csak a csendes beletörődés látszott.  
Potter kifejezetten jól érezte magát, hogy ennyi ember figyel rá, és érezhetően kedvesebbek vele, mint az otthoniak. Nem ordított rá senki, kivéve az a mogorva fekete ruhás bácsi, de ő is csak felemelte a hangját. A nap folyamán bőségesen megtömhette a hasát, és játszani is hagyták. Összességében véve elégedett volt, bár sosem voltak nagy igényei. Ezt születése óta belenevelte a Dursley-család: Jobb, ha a legkevesebbre és a legrosszabbra számít az élettől, mert ő nem érdemel jobbat!

A kisebb szalonban már összegyűlt az a néhány ember, akit nem szólított el a kötelesség, és ott tudott maradni a virrasztásra. Andromeda a kezét tördelve várta, hogy nagyobbik lánya belépjen, és félrevonhassa egy pár szóra.  
– Kislányom, biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ötlet Piton közelében tartózkodnod? – kérdezte tőle az anyja aggódva. – Nem akarok vészmadárkodni, de aligha hiszem, hogy ti ketten zökkenőmentesen végig fogjátok tudni csinálni a nyarat. Potter most kisgyerek, és neked semmi tapasztalatod ebben.  
– Anya, tudom kezelni Pitont és Pottert is. – Ebben azért nem volt olyan biztos, de meg akarta nyugtatni az anyját. – Különlegesen kiképzett auror vagyok, nem fog ki rajtam egy ötéves!  
– Na és Perselus? – kérdezte mindent tudó pillantással Andromeda.  
– Csak nem fogunk egymásnak esni és elvágni a másik torkát, vagy ha igen, majd halkan csináljuk, hogy a gyerek ne vegye észre. – Elcsapta a dolgot a viccelődéssel, de Andromeda nem mosolygott.  
– Lányok, elkezdenénk, ha ti is jöttök – szólt oda nekik Ted Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3

3.**  
**Otthon, rémes otthon

Az a két nap, amit a szálláson kellett eltölteniük, megviselte Pitont. Túl sok ember volt körülötte, és nem viselte jól a kéretlen társaságot. az ideje nagy részét a laborjában töltötte, de muszáj volt néha szünetet tartania. Ugyan csak az étkezések alkalmával találkozott Potterrel, de valahogy képtelen volt elviselni még olyan rövid időre is. Viszolygott a gondolattól, hogy hamarosan már csak hárman lesznek, és akkor akármennyire is szeretné, nem tudja majd elkerülni a találkozást a gyerekkel.

Molly velük volt a két nap alatt, és folyamatosan segített Dorának. Piton a fogát csikorgatta minden alkalommal, mikor Mrs Weasley ajnározta a gyereket. Rajta kívül mindenki el volt bűvölve tőle, de már ideje lett volna, hogy megszokja, a többség kedvelte Pottert, akár kisfiú akár nem.

Próbálta meggyőzni Dumbledort, hogy nem jó ötlet elvinni a gyereket valami ócska faluba, csak, hogy kellemesebbé tegyék a nyarát, de az igazgató már készen volt a tervvel. A tervvel, aminek nem minden részletét osztotta meg velük. Így tehát kénytelenek voltak összecsomagolni, és elmenni a kijelölt búvóhelyükre, természetesen mugli közlekedést igénybe véve, mert Dumbledore úgy vélte ez a lehetőség fel sem merülne a halálfalókban, ha esetleg kiszivárogna, hogy Potter valahogy elhagyta a Roxfortot…

Harrynek nem voltak kérdései, nem érdeklődött a táj iránt, csak tartotta kis kezei között a piros játékautóját és várta, hogy véget érjen a vonatút. Piton ingerülten lapozgatta a mugli újságot, amit a peron melletti bódénál vásárolt, de nem kötötte le a számára érdektelen világ megannyi eseménye. Dora párszor próbálta erőltetni a társalgást, de néhány sikertelen alkalom után feladta. – Petúnia néni tudni fogja, hogy hova megyünk? – érdeklődött Harry egy óra elteltével. Nem szerette volna, ha a Dursleyk megtalálják, és visszaviszik, de a két felnőtt félreértette őt.

– Ne mond ki ezt a nevet! – morgott rá Piton. – Azt hittem világosan felfogtad, amit az elmúlt két napban magyaráztunk neked.

– Akár szájkosarat is tehetnénk rá, ha gondolod – gúnyolódott vele a nő, aki Potter mellett ült. – Vagy miért nem harapod le a fejét, mert kérdezni merészelt valamit?  
– Elnézést, hogy próbálom megtartani az inkognitónkat, és nem fedem fel a kilétünket már az első adandó alkalommal! – válaszolt vissza kioktató hangnemben Piton.  
Dora színpadiasan körbenézett a fülkében.  
– Milyen érdekes, én úgy vettem észre, hogy csak mi hárman ülünk itt. – Piton kinézett az újságlapjai közül. – De persze tudom fő az éberség, legyünk résen– parodizálta Mordont ezzel egy halvány kis mosolyt csalva a kisfiú arcára.

Mindhárman ott álltak egy alacsony kerítéses ház előtt. Fáradtak voltak, és a gyerek eléggé nyűgös is. A házuk olyan volt, mint bármelyik másik az utcában. Kívülről semmi különös nem volt az új otthonukon, átlagos volt. Fehér falak, alacsony kerítés, zöld gyep egy gyümölcsfával az előkert bal oldalán, fa burkolatú veranda egy hintaággyal, idilli környezet fiatal, gyerekes házaspároknak. Tehát egyértelműen olyanoknak, amilyenek ők nem voltak.

Hívogató melegség áradt az egész környékből, minden barátságosnak látszott, mégsem akaródzott egyikőjüknek sem bemenni, még a kisfiúnak sem. Nem értette mi történik vele, hova hozták megint, és mikor kell haza mennie. Nem mondta ki, mert tartott tőle, hogy mérgesek lesznek rá, de bárhol szívesebben volt, mint az otthonának nevezett helyen. Viszont Piton nem volt éppen bizalomgerjesztő jelenség, és amikor útközben Dorothea elmondta a kisfiúnak, hogy az egész nyarat itt fogják tölteni, Harry megrémült. Érezte a felé áradó ellenszenvet, és még a nőben sem bízott meg annyira, hogy tudja számíthat majd rá, és nem fogja hagyni, hogy bántódása essen.

– Szép jó napot kívánok! – kiáltott rájuk egy alacsony idős hölgy, hevesen integetve a szomszéd kertből.  
Piton mereven odabiccentett, Harry halkan köszönt, Dorothea is igyekezett kedvesen mosolyogni, miközben befelé haladtak a saját előkertjükbe. A férfi szinte vonszolta maga mellett a másik kettőt, nem akart kint ácsorogni, sok dolga volt odabent.  
– Mrs. Meddler* vagyok, de szólítsanak nyugodtan Lottinak, kedveskéim. Láttam a költöztető autót, nagyon sok szép holmijuk van. Hát ez az aranyos kisfiú? Hogy hívnak angyalom? – zúdította rájuk a sok kérdést az idős nő, ahogy velük párhuzamosan haladt a saját kertjében. A hangja olyan mézes-mázos volt, hogy Pitont a rosszullét kerülgette.  
Dorothea megállt egy pillanatra, úgy vette észre, hogy gyorsabban szabadulnak, ha pár értetlen kérdésre választ adnak. Egyébként is azt az utasítást kapták, hogy olvadjanak be a környezetükbe, és az mindenképpen szóbeszéd tárgya lenne a helyiek között, ha ők szó nélkül bevonulnának az új házukba figyelmen kívül hagyva a szomszédot.  
– Harry! – válaszolta Dora újabb erőltetett mosoly kíséretében.  
– James! – Közölte vele egy időben a bájitalmester.  
Piton figyelmeztetően a nőre sandított. Abban állapodtak meg, hogy titokban tartják a fiú kilétét, erre Tonks már el is árulta az igazi nevét.  
– Harry James a neve! – helyesbített Dorothea, mikor az idős hölgy zavarodottan pislogni kezdett rájuk. – De hol ezt mondjuk, hol azt, tudja, hogy van ez ezekkel a fránya második nevekkel…  
– Jaj, hát nagyon édes vagy! – folytatta a nő. – Nemrég sült ki egy nagy tepsi almás lepény, nagyon szívesen adok neked belőle, és természetesen önöket is szívesen látom. Nem nagyon akad látogatóm, mióta a gyerekek kiröpültek, és több éve özvegy vagyok. – Pitont ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Elkezdte a gyereket befelé lökdösni, miközben Dorára pillantott. – Olyan jó lenne megismerni az új szomszédjaimat…  
– Majd talán máskor. Hosszú volt az út, és mindannyian fáradtak vagyunk – mentegetőzött a boszorkány.  
– Persze, persze kedvesem, pihenjenek csak – szabadkozott az idős hölgy, és nagyon lassan elindult befelé a házába. – Akkor talán holnap délután? – kiáltotta még vissza a küszöbről.  
– Sajnos még be kell rendezkednünk, de ha lesz egy szabad percünk, mindenképpen átmegyünk – válaszolta Dora. – Az almás pite nagyon csábítóan hangzik.  
Piton gyorsan bezárta a ház ajtaját, és a függönyt kissé elhúzva kikémlelt az ablakon.  
– Alkalomadtán majd megköszönöm Albusnak a kedvességét, hogy ennyi ház közül pont azt választotta ki, amelyik mellett ez a kotnyeles vénasszony lakik! – morgott Piton miközben körbenézett az előtérben.  
– Anyukád nem tanított meg rá, hogy nem illik udvariatlannak lenni az idősebekkel? – kérdezte tőle rosszallóan a nő, miközben lesegítette Harryről a szélkabátot. – Azt kérték tőlünk, hogy ne legyünk feltűnőek, de úgy vélem a merev tartásod és a dacos némaságod egyáltalán a nem feltűnő kategóriába tartozik!  
Piton válaszra sem méltatta a kioktatást. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte a szomszédja lelkivilága, sőt senkié sem. Csak a feladatára volt hajlandó koncentrálni. Módszeresen körbejárt minden zugot a házban, és hangszigetelő valamint riasztó bűbájjal szerelt fel minden helyiséget. Ez volt egyike azon bűbájok kivételének, amiket mindenképpen el kellett végeznie, még akkor is, ha ezzel egy időre megnövekedett a mágikus aktivitás a környéken. Dora igyekezett elvonni a kisfiú figyelmét, hiszen őt nem világosították fel a képességeikről, Albus úgy vélte csak felesleges megrázkódtatás érne őt.  
Mikor Piton végzett visszament a konyhába, ahol a boszorkány éppen szendvicseket gyártott Potternek.  
– A laborban leszek! – vetette oda foghegyről, miközben utálkozó pillantást vetett a széken hintázó kisgyerek és a nő között.

– Úgy érted a pincében? – kérdezett vissza vigyorogva a nő. – Bár te, biztosan jobb szereted, ha alagsornak nevezzük…  
– Igen, úgy értem, oda tartok, mert egyikünknek muszáj megoldani ezt a gondot! – bökött a fiú felé a fejével.  
– Harry nem gond, nekem legalábbis nem az – vette védelmébe a fiút.

Piton az égre emelte a tekintetét, és valamit motyogott az orra alatt, amit a másik kettő nem értett. Még csak negyed órája vannak itt, de a nő máris a kölyök pártját fogja vele szemben. Gondolhatta volna, hogy a kis mama kedvence hamar leveszi a lábáról Dorotheát. Mindenki kedvelte a gyereket, kivéve őt, mert ő „pontosan" tudta, hogy miféle is Potter.

– Ha keresnél…

– De nem foglak! – szakította félbe a nő. – Merlin ments, hogy belépjek a birodalmadba, és megzavarjam a fontos munkálatokat.

– Mertem remélni, hogy időnként a segítségemre leszel – húzta össze a szemét a férfi. – Értesüléseim szerint kiváló a R.A.V. .- od bájitaltanból, így minden további kérés nélkül elvárom, hogy részt vegyél a kutatásban. Legalább a hozzávalók előkészítéséből vedd ki a részed!  
– Húha, a professzor megnézte a jegyeimet, Harry – mosolygott a fiúra. Az elmúlt két napban rendszeresen odafigyelt rá, hogy ne Potternek szólítsa a kisfiút. Nehezen állt rá a szája, mert azelőtt szinte sosem szólította a keresztnevén, de nem akarta, hogy a kisfiúnak rossz érzése legyen amiatt, hogy a vezetéknevét használja. Az annyira személytelen.  
– Tájékozódtam, és az eredményeid kifogástalanok – közölte Piton minden kedvesség nélkül.  
– Ez biztos dicséret volt tőle, vagy olyasmi. Nem mindenkit enged ám az üstje közelébe. – A kisfiú halványan elmosolyodott, bár fogalma sem volt róla, mi az a bájitaltan és üst, majd leemelt egy szendvicset a tányérról, és majszolni kezdte.  
– Ne akard, hogy megbánjam, hogy belementem ebbe az abszurd küldetésbe! – figyelmeztette a férfi. – Viselkedj felnőttként, és ha lehet, ne mondj nekem ellent csak azért is, pláne ne előtte!

Dora beleegyezően bólintott, elvégre a férfinak igaza volt. Nem szabad egymás ellen fordulniuk, a feladatuk érdekében el kell simítaniuk a nézeteltérésüket.

– És ne ajnározd azt a kölyköt, eléggé el volt kényeztetve eddig is – folytatta a férfi, morogva.

– Csak kedves vagyok vele, vagy ezt sem szabad? – érdeklődött ártatlanul pislogva a nő. – Amúgy meg nem tűnik, elkényeztetnek.  
Piton válasz nélkül sarkon fordult és elindult az alagsor irányába. Még jól hallotta Dorathea utolsó szavait, mielőtt elérte a pincelejárót. A nő utána kiabálta, hogy mindig is utálta a bájitalokat, és hasznavehetetlen lesz számára, úgyhogy ne is számítson rá a későbbiekben sem.

Dorothea magában még mosolygott egy ideig, hogy Piton felhozta az iskolai eredményeit. Kíváncsi lett volna, mikor volt rá ideje, hogy utánanézzen. Akár meg is lepődhetett volna, hogy a férfi ennyire bizalmatlan, de tudta, hogy ez soha nem fog változni. Ez igazán Perselusra vall: bizalmatlanság és tartózkodó magatartás. Ha veszélyben érzi a személyes szféráját rögtön támadásba lendül. A nő megvonta a vállát. Ő ugyan nem akar betolakodni az életébe, nagyon jól megvolt a bájitalmester nélkül az utóbbi pár évben, és ez ezután is így lesz. Alapjában véve jól megértették egymást, de most mégis érezte a feszültséget a levegőben akárhányszor egymáshoz szóltak.

Harry legalább három szendvicset megevett, és egy nagy pohár narancslevet is megivott hozzá. Amikor a nő lesegítette a székről – amire nagyon ügyesen egyedül mászott fel–, megint megállapította magában, hogy milyen sovány a gyerek. Teljesen kitapinthatóak voltak a csontjai. Már a fürdetéseknél is látta, hogy bizony a kisfiú nincs jó húsban. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akit agyonkényeztettek a rokonai, bármit is állítson Piton.  
– Na, gyere, Harry, megkeressük a szobádat – vonta magára a fiú figyelmét, mikor ő elkezdett körbenézni. – Biztosan az emeleten lesz, szerintem tetszeni fog.  
Harry bizakodóan bólintott, bár nem értette miért kéne az emeletre menni, hiszen a lépcső a földszinten volt. Ezt az észrevételét nem osztotta meg a barna hajú nővel, aki már a harmadik lépcsőfokon állt, és csak rá várt. Kíváncsian követte, de nem számított semmi jóra, már megszokta, hogy vele nem történnek jó dolgok.  
Dora könnyűszerrel felismerte, melyik lehet Harry hálószobája. A falak halványkékre voltak festve, és bár a bútorzat egyszerű volt, egy ilyen idős gyereknek tökéletesen megfelelt volna, hogy otthonosan érezze magát.  
A kisfiú tágra nyílt szemekkel állt a küszöbön, és csak tátogott. Minden tisztának tűnt odabent, és a szoba tágas volt és világos. Egészen más, mint a lépcső alatti gardróbja, ami dohos szagot árasztott, és csak egy bura nélküli lámpa szolgált fényforrásként. Még mindig csak a folyosón ácsorogva nézelődött, el se merte hinni, hogy ez a sok minden tényleg az övé. Felfedezett egy színes faládát, ami valami nagyon érdekeset rejthetett, mert olyan hatalmas volt, hogy biztosan belefért vagy ezer játék.  
– Valami baj van? Nem is nézed meg közelebbről az ágyadat, és ahogy látom játékaid is vannak. – Dorothea kicsit beljebb tolta a fiút, aki még mindig megszeppenve állt mellette.  
Harry óvatosan beljebb merészkedett, miközben mindent még egyszer szemügyre vett. Az emlékezetébe akart vésni minden egyes dolgot, hátha ez csak egy álom, és ő mindjárt felébred a gardróbjában a koszos, foszlott matracon fekve.  
Idegen érzése támadt, de nem tudta szavakba önteni. Megállt az ágy lábánál és félénken végigsimított kis kezével az ágytámlán, miközben egy nagyon sóhajtott.  
– Nekem még soha nem volt ilyenem – ismerte be halkan a nő felé fordulva.  
– Micsodád nem volt, játékaid? – döbbent meg a nő.  
Fogalma sem volt a kisfiú eddigi életkörülményeiről. Albus semmit nem árult el a Rendnek, arról, hogy Harry milyen borzalmasan szenvedett egész gyerekkorában. Nem akarta ezzel is megalázni a fiút, ez csak rá tartozott.  
– Nem… Ágyam – válaszolta azzal az őszinteséggel, ami minden gyermek vele született tulajdonsága. Csak sokkal később tanulják meg, hogyan kell hazudni.  
Tonks nem tudott megszólalni. Életében először cserbenhagyták a szavak. Mi az, hogy nem volt ágya? Az nem lehet, hiszen még az árvaházi gyerekeknek is van ágyuk, ha másuk nem is. Perselus azt mondta neki, hogy Harryt kényeztették, neki mégsem volt ágya…  
Meg kellett osztania valakivel az ágyát? Vagy egyáltalán nem volt neki? Még belegondolni se akart. Ő szerető családban nőtt fel, ahol mindenki összetartott, és feltétel nélkül kiálltak egymásért a bajban. Számára mindig felfoghatatlan volt, ha valaki gonosz volt a saját gyerekével, vagy esetleg még annál is rosszabb. Nem volt naiv, tudta, hogy ő kivételes, szerencsés helyzetben van, de nem hitte volna, hogy Potter hiányt szenvedett bármiben is.  
– Doro, valami baj van? – kérdezte érdeklődve a fiú. Dorothea halványan elmosolyodott. Mikor először találkozott a kisfiúval és bemutatkozott neki, Harry félreértette és, azóta nem is volt hajlandó kijavítani magát. – Itt tényleg minden az enyém?  
– Itt minden a tiéd, Harry! – válaszolt még mindig a kisfiú előbbi kijelentésének hatása alatt.  
– Akkor nem bánod, ha megnézem, mi van abban a ládában? – kérdezte fejét lehajtva, mintha már magát a kérést is szégyellnie kéne.  
– Nyugodtan fedezd fel magadnak a szobádat. Nekem le kell mennem egy kicsit, ha nem bánod. – Harry nem válaszolt, ekkor már derékig a ládában turkált.  
Dora sürgősen beszélni szeretett volna Perselusszal, tudni akarta, hogy milyen élete volt azelőtt a fiúnak. Mikor a kisfiú megtalálta az első érdekesnek tűnő játékot Dorothea még egy percre magára vonta a figyelmét. Megígértette Harryvel, hogy a szobában marad és játszik. Nem kellett kétszer mondania, a kócos kisfiú azonnal rávetette magát az új autókra és építőkockák hadára. A biztonság kedvéért, mikor kilépett a folyosóra, óvatosan felhelyezett egy riasztóbűbájt, hogy tudja, ha Harry mégis elhagyná a szobát.

Piton minél előbb rá szeretett volna jönni, hogy Potter mitől változhat vissza. Gyűlölt egy házban lenni vele. Nem bírta elviselni a közelében, rosszul volt tőle, ahogy bámulta a nagy zöld szemeivel. Egy pár perc után mindig rámordult, hogy ne nézegesse olyan bambán, amitől a kölyök szerencsére mindig észhez kapott, és jobb elfoglaltságot talált magának, minthogy őt nézegesse.  
Természetesen mindenki más el volt alélva Pottertől, mert olyan édes. Már akkor is megborzongott, mikor csak rágondolt erre a szóra, kimondani pedig semmi pénzért nem mondta volna ki. Viszont ami igazán bosszantotta, az Dorothea viselkedése volt. A nő olyan kedves volt a kölyökkel, hogy néha szívesen ráordított volna.  
Potter mindig is egy elkényeztet kis mocsok volt, és ez az egész nem történt volna meg, ha nem viselkedik felelőtlenül. Persze ezt nem várhatta tőle, hiszen még Albus is mindig csak pátyolgatta a fiút. Más szabályok vonatkoztak rá, és az se volt gond, ha megszegte azokat. Semmi szankció soha egy fejmosás se. Bezzeg, ha a mardekáros diákok valamilyen módon áthágtak egy szabályt, Az igazgató elvárta tőle, hogy keményen lépjen fel. De Potternek, engedmények voltak, mert neki küldetése van… A nagy hős! Hát most csak egy nevetséges kölyök, aki képtelen egyedül gondoskodni magáról és lámpafénynél alszik.

Újabb patkányfarkat vágott le, és dühösen az üstjébe dobta. Fogalma sem volt hogyan kezelje a mellékhatása okozta galibát, mert ennek a bájitalnak nem lett volna szabad így működnie. Igaz, hogy még nem volt tökéletes, mikor felvitte az igazgatói irodába, de legalább negyven teszten átment, és mindegyiken megállta a helyét. Még soha életében nem fordult vele elő, hogy nem tudta megfejteni egy bájital rejtélyét pláne nem a sajátjáét.  
Cipőkopogásra lett figyelmes, majd hallotta, hogy nyílik a pincébe vezető ajtó. Kicsit lejjebb vette a lángot az üstje alatt és lejegyzetelt pár dolgot. Dora kettőt kopogtatott az ajtaján, mielőtt belépett, de még így is Piton mogorva ábrázata fogadta.

– Beszélni szeretnék veled. Van egy pár perced számomra? – kérdezte Dora kissé nyugtalanul. – Harryről lenne szó…

– Mi van már megint azzal a kölyökkel? – dörrent oda a férfi mogorván. – Ha valami galibát okozott, rám ne is számíts! Amikor Albus megbízott a feladattal tudta jól, hogy én nem fogom a kölyök kedvét lesni naphosszat! Egyáltalán nem akarom a közelemben tudni, de ha már így kell lennie, akkor legalább viselkedjen rendesen – zúgolódott a férfi.

– Igen tudom, hogy nem kedveled. – Dora még finoman fogalmazott.  
Dorothea megrázta a fejét. Miért gyűlöli ennyire ezt a kisfiút? Piton soha nem nyílt meg előtte igazán, fogalma sem volt róla, milyen sérelmeket dédelget, amiket James Potter és a bandája követett el ellene, hogy aztán kicsinyesen ezt egy gyereken torolhassa meg.

– Harry nagyon jól viselkedik – vette a védelmébe. – Viszont tudni szeretném milyen értesüléseid vannak a gyerekkorával kapcsolatban.

– Legjobb tudomásom szerint a rokonainál lakott, és semmi döbbenetes nem történt vele. – Újra a bájitala felé fordult, és beleszórta az aprított kamillát valamint a békamájat. – Többet én sem tudok, mert soha nem kérdeztem, _ugyanis nem érdekel Potter élete_. Mennyivel könnyebb volt mikor még nem járt a Roxfortba…

Dorothea kommentár nélkül hagyta az utolsó mondatot. Tudta, hogy Piton nem csak Harryt, de minden gyereket utál az iskolában. Magát a tanítást is hasztalanak tartotta, mivel szerinte csupa dilettáns idióta melegítette a hátsóját a padsorokban kivéve az imádott mardekárosait.

– Ez bizony érdekes, mert számomra igencsak meglepő, hogy Harrynek nem volt ágya. – Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. – Amikor megmutattam neki a szobáját elmondta, hogy neki még soha nem volt sajátja.

– Igazán sajnálatos – tette színpadiasan a mellkasára a kezét – mindjárt elsírom magam. A kölyöknek biztosan osztozkodnia kellett a szobáján, ez nem olyan felháborító. Nála sanyarúbb sorsú gyerekekről is hallottam már, de egyik sem akarta magának kikövetelni a többiek szánalmát!

– Nem azt mondta, hogy nem volt saját szobája, hanem, hogy ágya nem volt – javította ki a nő. – Bár nem igazán tudom, hogy ez mit is jelenthet. Egyébként, nem értem miért kell mindenért támadnod, nem vágyik senki szánalmára.

– Meglátásom szerint nem ismered eléggé jól őt ahhoz, hogy véleményt formálhass róla – vonta fel szemöldökét a bájitalmester. – Az elmúlt tizenöt év alatt bebizonyosodott, hogy nem bír meglenni az állandó figyelem nélkül, valakinek folyamatosan istenítenie kellett őt. – A nő mélyet sóhajtott, és ráhagyta a férfire a dolgot. – Elhiheted, hogy a szánalmadra játszik!

– Minden bizonnyal, már öt éves korára kifejlesztette azon képességét, hogy ilyen ravasz módon nyerje el valakitől azt, hogy kedvelje – ironizált Dorothea. – Valóban figyelmen kívül hagyod a tényt, hogy Harrynek nem volt hol aludnia? Mégis mihez kezdjek ezzel az információval?

– Ha tehetek egy javaslatot, akkor talán kérdezd meg tőle, ha annyira érdekel! – vágott vissza a férfi. – Ha teljesebb képet akarsz kapni, az állítólagos rossz körülményeiről, akkor faggasd ki.  
– Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki szeretne erről beszélni. –Kicsit közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, és rátámaszkodott.

– Öt éves, mindenről akar veled beszélni, ha hajlandóságot mutatsz rá, hogy meghallgasd! – Pitont egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy a kölyöknek milyen ágya volt, vagy nem volt. – Nagyon jól elvagytok, vagy talán a kis mo… – Dora szeme élesen villant így Piton nem mondta ki ezt a nem túl kedves jelzőt – nem osztja meg veled a titkait?

– Ha nem ismernélek, akkor azt hinném féltékeny vagy – mosolygott rá hamiskásan. – Csak nem erről van szó?

– Én aztán a legkevésbé sem vágyom a körülrajongásra. – mutatott magára. – Szeretek egyedül lenni, és mindent elkövetek, hogy az emberek elkerüljenek. Nem szeretem a társaságot, kivéve egyesekét. Viszont nem kell attól tartanom, hogy bárki a közelemben szeretne tartózkodni, mert én sem örvendek nagy népszerűségnek.

– Hah, legalább őszinte vagy magaddal, erre mindig lehet számítani.

– Ha befejeztük ezt az érdektelen beszélgetést, akkor talán magamra is hagyhatnál, elég sok a tennivalóm, és nincs segítségem – szólalt meg gunyorosan. – Valaki nem tartja kötelességének, hogy elősegítse a munkámat.

Dora elengedte ezt a célzatos megjegyzést a füle mellett.

– Tudod, ha én is tehetek egy javaslatot, akkor talán próbáld meg kissé kevésbé naturálisan az emberek tudtára adni a véleményedet. Meg fogsz lepődni, de egy kis jó modorral még barátokat is szerezhetsz magadnak. – Vagy legalább kevésbé fognak utálni – gondolta magában.

– Említettem volna neked, hogy igénylem a kioktatásod a másokhoz való viszonyommal kapcsolatban? – nézett rá haragosan. – Nekem megfelel, úgy ahogy van! Ha változtatni szeretnék a dolgokon, észre fogod venni…  
– Hát persze, minden magányos ember ezzel nyugtatgatja magát – szúrt vissza Tonks gúnyosan, majd megfordult és az ajtó felé indult. – Beszélni szeretnék majd Albusszal, ha be lesz kapcsolva a kandallónk.  
– Tedd, amit jónak látsz! Holnapra már biztosan összekapcsolják a főhadiszállással. – Hátat fordított a lánynak, hogy leemeljen a polcról egy hozzávalót. – Még valami Dorothea. – A nő kíváncsian fordult vissza. – Leköteleznél, ha levennéd ezt a csizmát. Megőrjít, ahogy mászkálsz benne az egész lakásban. Olyan, mintha egy átkozott kopogó-szellemmel lennék összezárva, és nem hiszem, hogy kényelmes egész nap magassarkút viselned.

Dorothea marhasültet készített vacsorára, aminek az illata betöltötte az egész házat. Harry kíváncsian ment le a konyhába, hogy megnézze, minek van ilyen jó illata. Megállt az ajtó takarásában és beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Petúnia néni sosem főzött semmit, aminek ilyen finom illata volt, vagy ha mégis, akkor abból ő nem ehetett.

A riasztóbűbáj jelezte a nőnek, hogy a kisfiú elhagyta a szobáját ezért még egyszer ránézett a sütőben sülő húsra, és a keresésre indult. Harry nem vette észre, hogy a boszorkány kifelé tart a konyhából így nem volt ideje elbújni. Dora aprót sikított, mikor majdnem orra esett a gyerekben, aki dermedten állt előtte. Az arca egészen elfehéredett és valamit motyogott, amit a nő nem értett. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy jobban hallja, de amint megmozdult Harry védekezésre emelte a kezeit a feje fölé, és hátrálni kezdett.

– Harry, ne félj nem akarlak bántani – szólalt meg nyugodt hangon. – Nem akarok neked rosszat.

A kisfiú megállt egy pillanatra, és kikukucskált a kezei között. Dora a legmelegebb mosolyával nézett vissza rá.

– Nagyon sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek. –Igyekezett minél derűsebbnek tűnni, hogy megnyugtassa. – Szeretnél bejönni a konyhába? Azt hiszem, tudnál nekem valamiben segíteni.

Harry csodálkozva nézett rá. Ő segíthet valamiben? Petúnia néni soha nem engedte a konyha közelébe. Igazából semelyik szobát nem használhatta a fürdőszobán kívül, de abban sem volt köszönet. a nénikéje nem szeretett vele törődni, így a fürdést is sietve kellett csinálnia. mindig egy régi, már durvára keményedett törölközőt kapott, ami bántotta a bőrét, de ha szólni mert érte, akkor hálátlannak nevezték.

Ha kijöhetett a lépcső alatti gardróbból, akkor leginkább a lépcső alján üldögélt. Már az régen megtanulta, hogy nem tanácsos feljebb merészkednie, mert az unokatestvére az első adandó alkalommal lelökte őt onnan. Persze utána Vernon bácsi jól összeszidta, mert esés közben húzott a cipője orrával egy csíkot a fehérre meszelt falon a lépcső mellett. Ahelyett, hogy megvigasztalták volna, mert beverte a térdeit, bezárták a gardróbba és aznap nem kapott vacsorát.

– Tudod, meg kell teríteni, és én biztos vagyok benne, hogy te nagyon szépen tudsz szalvétát hajtogatni. – Sétált vissza Dora kitárva az ajtót a kisfiúnak. – Mit szólsz hozzá?

Harry bólintott, és utána ment. Felült a székre, és Dora elé rakott három fehér szalvétát. Azt mondta neki, olyanra hajtja, amilyenre akarja, és ne aggódjon, van még bőven, ha esetleg elszakadna. A kisfiú boldogan kezdte el egyik oldalról a másikra hajtogatni a szalvétát. Valami nagyon szépet szeretett volna készíteni, ha már ez a Doro olyan kedves vele.

A boszorkány időnként rápillantott Harryre, aki nyelve hegyét kidugva koncentrált a hajtogatásra. Nem nagyon értette miért ijedt meg tőle ennyire a gyerek, amikor meg akarta simogatni. Normális esetben nem lett volna szabad így megrémülnie. Egyre inkább azt gondolta, hogy valami nem egész stimmel Harry gyerekkori emlékeivel.

Piton savanyú képpel ült asztalhoz. Nem jutott előrébb a kísérlettel, pedig miden perc, amit a kölyökkel kell töltenie felért számára egy büntetéssel. Potter a legkevésbé sem akarta őt zavarni, még ránézni is csak lopva mert.  
Olyan ártatlan képe volt, hogy Piton néha elfeledkezett magáról és rácsodálkozott mennyire kicsi és védtelen.

– Igazából nem is olyan visszataszító – gondolta magában. – Miket beszélek, Potter egy kibírhatatlan kis mocsok.

Undorodva húzta el a száját, ahogy meg egyszer a gyerekre pillantott. Semmi esetre sem akarta megkedvelni vagy ne adj Merlin megszeretni. Ahogy észrevette Dorával már megtörtént a baj, nem volt egy olyan perc, amikor ne lett volna egy kedves szava Potterhez, vagy egy mosolya, időnként még a fejét is megsimogatta, noha legtöbbször a kisfiú ijedten rezzent össze, ha megérintette.

Dorothea vacsora közben agyondicsérte a szalvétákat, amiket Harry hajtogatott. Piton unott képpel arrébb lökte a tányérjából a szerinte leginkább, csak egy összegyűrt papírhalmot, és szótlanul fogyasztotta a vacsoráját. Mivel Potter nem volt valami bőbeszédű, így Dora szórakoztatta őt, történeteket mesélt neki a gyerekkorából, hogy miféle csínyeket követtek el a húgával, mikor még kislányok voltak.

Pitonnak lett volna mit mesélnie a gyereknek. szívesen megosztotta volna vele, miféle gazember volt az ő apja, de Dumbledore szigorúan megtiltotta neki, hogy bármiféle információt adjanak neki a szüleiről. az igazgató félt tőle, hogy összezavarodik, hiszen csak jóval később tudta meg, hogy kik voltak a szülei valójában. Nem tudta, hogy egy ilyen korú gyerek fel tudná-e dolgozni mindazt, amit Lily és James Potterről tudnia kéne.

– Visszamegyek a laborba – tolta el magát az asztaltól a férfi. – Úgy sejtem továbbra is nélkülöznöm kell a segítségedet a laborban – szúrta oda.

– Meg kell fürdetnem Harryt, aztán lefektetem – felelte a nő rá sem nézve. – Utána le tudok menni hozzád, ha óhajtod.

– Ne fáradj, egy óra múlva én is befejezem a munkát. – Egy csepp kedvesség sem volt a hangjában, de nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért ennyire dühös. – Sejthettem volna, hogy Albus nem azért bízott meg a feladattal téged, hogy a munkámat segítsd, hanem hogy dadát játssz Potter mellett.

– Azt hiszem én ezzel már eléggé megkönnyítem a helyzetet – szólt vissza a boszorkány. – Nem tudom mi a bajod, ha te szeretnél több időt tölteni Harryvel, akkor semmi akadálya, már viheted is a fürdő…

– Merlin ments, hogy egyedül maradjak vele! – vágott a szavába a férfi.

– Nem előtte kéne megbeszélnünk, hogy mennyire nem szívleled – morogta összeszorított fogakkal a nő. Reggel még pontosan Piton volt az, aki csendre intette, ha a gyerek is a közelben van. – Egyébként lehetnél egy kicsivel toleránsabb is vele szemben, semmi gond nincs vele.

– Oh, hát persze, hogy nincs – gúnyolódott a bájitalmester. – Pottert mindenki szereti, és ha valaki mégis átlát ezen a bűbájos angyalarcon, akkor az már maga a gonosz! Majd eljön az idő, amikor már te is ki fogod őt ismerni, de hozzám hiába fogsz panaszra jönni.

– Képtelenségeket állítasz, teljesen elment az eszed! – rivallt rá Dora, majd lehalkította a hangját, mert a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry összerezzent, amikor mérgesebben szólt oda Pitonnak. – Dumbledore valóban nagyon rosszul választott, mikor rád bízta őt.

Piton megvonta a vállát és gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Őt nem fogja megpuhítani Potter a nagy zöld szemeivel, az ártatlannak tűnő ábrázatával. Ő ismeri, tudja, hogy milyen… Tonks az akinek elment az esze. Feltétel nélkül barátkozik a gyerekkel, de majd megbánja. Talán tényleg féltékeny lenne a kölyökre? Kizárt dolog. Dora mindenkivel kedves, ahogy azt már megfigyelhette az évek során mióta ismeri. Ez idáig nem zavarta, ha másokkal látta…

– Fürödhetek valami játékkal Doro? – kérdezte meg félénken a kisfiú.

– Persze, Harry, bármit bevihetsz magaddal, ami nem megy tönkre a víztől.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. Micsoda idióta becenevet adott neki Potter. Még rendesen beszélni is nekik kell megtanítaniuk?

Jegyzetelés közben a gondolatai óhatatlanul visszavándoroltak a nőre. Hogy merészeli őt bírálni a kölyök előtt? Hol lesz neki így tekintélye? Na de Dorothea mindig is ilyen volt, nem érdekelte mit gondolnak mások, ment a maga feje után. Tisztán emlékezett a napra, mikor először látta.

_A Rend egyik ülésén felvetődött az ötlet, hogy Andromeda Black lányát is fel kéne venniük a soraikba. A múlt hónapban fejezte be tanulmányait az amerikai Salem egyetemen, ahol kitűnő eredménnyel végzett. Már belépett az aurorok közé, ahol pár hét leforgása alatt bebizonyította, hogy kiérdemelte a helyét a különleges alakulatba bekerülők közé. Kingsley nagyszerű véleménnyel volt a lányról._

Piton kissé szkeptikusan állt a nőhöz, lévén a húga – akit volt „szerencséje" ismerni – minden volt, csak nem talpraesett. Sete-suta mindent elhamarkodó, kapkodó fiatal lány volt, így feltételezte a nővére is hasonló lehet.

A feltevése beigazolódni látszott, mikor a nő már az első gyűléséről késett egy jó félórát. Sebesen rohant be a konyhába, ahol nekiment az egyik Rendtagnak, majd szabadkozva Albus felé fordult.

A bájitalmester haja függönyén keresztül alaposan végigmérte a nőt. Szürke szűk szabású ruhát viselt – a mára már védjegyévé vált – magassarkú csizmával. Az arca egészen bájos volt, de a legfeltűnőbbek a szemei voltak, szinte ragyogtak. Tettvágy és büszkeség tükröződött benne.

Dora kedvesen bemutatkozott mindenkinek, szerényen mosolygott közben, majd helyet foglalt. Albus ünnepélyesen feleskette őt, majd belefogott az aznapi gyűlés legfontosabb pontjaiba. Piton azt vette észre, hogy Dorothea időről- időre rajta felejti a pillantását.

– Tehetek önért valamit Miss Tonks? – mordult rá aligha kedvesnek nevezhető hangnemben.

– Csak azt próbálom kitalálni, hogy valóban olyan veszedelmesen félelmetes, mint mondják – felelte pimasz vigyorral a képén.

– Örülök, hogy a hírem elért önhöz is – köpte a szavakat gúnyosan. – Megnyugodhat kisasszony, valóban veszélyes és félelmetes vagyok.

Dora látványosan kuncogni kezdett. Ő egyáltalán nem ijedt meg a mogorva férfitól.

– Hát, ha más nem is, a modora biztosan halálos.

Többen a szájuk elé kapták a kezüket, hogy ne nevessenek fel hangosan. Még Dumbledore is elfojtott egy mosolyt, hogy ne sértse meg a balján ülő bájitalmestert.

Piton szigorúan nézett körbe a teremben, pillantásával figyelmeztetve mindenkit, hogy adják meg a neki járó tiszteletet. Nem tűrte jól az efféle humorizálást, pláne nem, ha az ő kárára történt. Dora is kapott tőle, egy szúrós pillantást, de a boszorkány még csak el sem fordította a fejét. Perselus úgy vélte talán a nőt nem tudja olyan könnyen megfélemlíteni, mint a diákjait, de biztos volt benne, ha akarná könnyű szerrel megtalálná a gyenge pontját.

Az ülés végén mindenki az új tagról susmusolt. Végeredményben, jó „fogásnak" találták, sőt Dorothea Tonks merész új színfoltja volt a Rendnek. Természetesen Pitonon kívül mindenkinek szimpatikus volt az életvidám harsány nő.

Az ülés után Dora Piton háta mögé került aki – i míg Dumbledor-ra várt, hogy egy személyes jellegű témát beszéljenek át –, egy vaskos könyvvel a kezében ült az egyik sarokban elhelyezett, kissé kopottas kárpitozású karosszékben.

Kíváncsian belelesett a férfi válla fölött a megsárgult oldalon sorakozó sorokba. Piton kissé közelebb tartotta magához a könyvet, hogy a nő ne láthassa rendesen.

– Önző módon meg akarja tartani magának az információkat a Kis Sárfű Tej felhasználási módjáról? –Mikor a férfi félig hátra fordult, a nő szélesen rámosolygott.

– Semmilyen felhasználási módja nem javallott, ugyanis mérgező, de időnként mégis főznek belőle teát ámbár vérhasat okozhat – oktatta ki tanári stílusban Tonks-t, majd visszafordult.

– Ha már a tea szóba került… nincs kedve meginni velem egy kávét, vagy teát valahol a közelben? Bebizonyíthatná, hogy mégsem olyan mogorva. – Dora jóindulatúan tette fel a kérdést a meghívásra vonatkozóan, Piton mégis ellenségesen válaszolt rá.

– A válaszom már benne volt a kérdése elejében.

_**Nincs **__kedvem magával csinálni semmit. És csak úgy a miheztartás végett közlöm, hogy bebizonyítanom pedig egyáltalán nem kell semmit._

Albus éppen felé tartott, mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi az új rendtaggal beszélget. Tisztes távolból megvárta, míg befejezik a csevegést, ha ugyan lehet ezt a szót összefüggésbe hozni Perselus nevével.

– Rendben, akkor csak legyen egy pohár whisky, úgy látom, magára fér… – kacsintott oda huncutul miközben megkerülte a széket, hogy így szembe kerülhessen Pitonnal.  
A bájitalmester tartózkodó, sőt ellenséges magatartása nem tántorította el. Érdekesnek találta ezt a tüskés modorú férfit, aki változatosságot ígért, az eddig megismert varázslók után. Már csak azért is, mert legalább méltó partnere volt egy szópárbaj alatt. Ki nem állhatta a mulya, mindenre helyeslő embereket.  
– Bolond vagyok, hogy egyáltalán megkérdezem, de ha netalántán valami borzasztóan ostoba ötlettől vezérelve elfogadnám a meghívását, akkor békén hagyna? – kérdezte kihívóan felemelve bal szemöldökét.

– Ha a rövidke együtt töltött idő után is ódzkodni fog a társaságomtól, akkor minden további nélkül hajlandó leszek lemondani az ön zaklatásáról – nyújtotta oda a kezét, amit Piton pár másodpercnyi gondolkozási idő után kissé kelletlenül, de elfogadott.

Az utána történt események mára már történelemnek mondhatók…

Perselus sosem érette meg igazán, hogy miért állt vele egyáltalán szóba Dorothea. Bár ez előfordul olyan alacsony önbecsülésű embereknél, mint amilyen ő is volt. Nem értik igazán, hogy a sors miért ad nekik egyáltalán esélyt bármire, ami kicsit is jobb, mint amit a hétköznapjaik nyújtotta lehetőségek nyújthattak eddig.  
Végül az évek során kitalált magának egy elméletet. Azért kapott néha egy szikrányi esélyt a boldogságra, hogy botor módon elszalaszthassa a lehetőséget, és ennél fogva sokkal jobban érezhesse mi is az a magány. Ez is csak egy kegyetlen késdöfés volt mindazok szívébe, akik már eleve kárhozatra voltak ítélve.  
Nos igen – vonta meg a vállát– sajnálni azt mindig is tudta magát. Bár senki mástól nem tűrte meg a szánalmat, a sajnálkozó tekintetett, saját magát azért csak nem utasíthatta rendre. Titkon mindig remélte, hogy Dora nem efféle indíttatásokból kereste a társaságát akkoriban.

És ha már ennyire nem tudott szabadulni a nő gondolatától, úgy gondolta, jobb, ha megkeresi a házban. Itt lent amúgy sem sokat tehetett már. Az aznapra beütemezett kísérletekkel készen volt. Előrébb egy halovány lépésnyit sem jutott, és bár nem volt szokása feladni, tartott tőle, hogy a megoldás nem a bájitalban keresendő. Még nem volt biztos benne, de a fiú viselkedését elnézve kezdte azt gondolni, hogy a bájital csupán egy eszköz volt, ami ezt az állapotot előidézte. A megoldás kulcsa maga Potter lesz…  
Azonban, ha sejtése beigazolódik, akkor a baj sokkal nagyobb, mint eddig gondolta. Bármi is a megoldás, ha köze van a kölyökhöz, akkor eleve kudarcra van ítélve, mert ő nem lesz képes segíteni rajta.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Kísértő múlt

Albus Dumbledore hosszasan rótta a köröket az irodájában. Órák óta töprengett, de a járkálás ezúttal nem segített beindítani a fogaskerekeket az agyában. Azóta, hogy Voldemort feltűnt a minisztériumban, már Cornelius Caramel is kénytelen volt belátni, hogy tennie kell bizonyos óvintézkedéséket a varázslók és boszorkányok biztonságának érdekében.

A legelső intézkedése a megszigorított kandallóhasználat illetve a hálózathoz való csatlakozás fokozott ellenőrzése volt.

Pontosan ez okozta a problémát a Roxfort igazgatója számára. Mindenképpen kapcsolatba kellett lépnie Perselusszal és Dorotheával. A Rendnek megvolt a maga saját titkos módszere, hogy tartsák a kapcsolatot egymással, de mindenképpen személyesen szeretett volna velük beszélni. Felmerült benne, hogy levelet küld, de aztán elvetette ezt az ötletet. Bár temérdek eltérítő és álcázó bűbájt ismert, nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy egy pergamendarab nem okozhatja a vesztüket. A halálfalók szinte mindent tűvé tettek Harry Potter után, nem kockáztathatott ekkorát.

De hiába gondolkozott megállás nélkül már vagy négy órája, sehogy sem tudott rájönni, hogyan kerülje meg a minisztériumi ellenőrzést. Már az is kész szerencse volt, hogy a Grimmauld téri házat titokban tudták tartani. Botorság lett volna az Ashton Hayes –i házat ráköttetni a hop-hálózatra.

Albus maga választotta a helyet, gyermekkorában járt ott párszor az édesanyjával és a testvéreivel. Mivel ezt az információt soha senkivel nem osztotta meg, senkiben nem merült fel a gyanú, hogy ott bújtatta el Harryéket. Még a rendtagokat sem avatta be. A menedékház tökéletesen titkos volt.

A kapcsoltba lépés mellett más problémák is felmerültek. A Mágiaügyi Miniszter minden nap azzal a kérésével zaklatta Dumbledore-t, hogy beszélni szeretne Harryvel. Nyilvánvalóan tömérdek kérdést szándékozott neki feltenni, valószínűleg ő is meg volt rettenve, mint mindenki. Talán úgy vélte, a fiú meg tudná nyugtatni…

De semmiképpen nem láthatta ilyen állapotban a fiút. Albus egyszerűen nem engedhette. Caramel egyelőre megelégedett azzal a válasszal, hogy Harry gyengélkedik, és nem tud látogatókat fogadni, de az igazgató biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem tudja sokáig elhitetni vele.

Az újságok a Sötét Nagyúr visszatéréséről cikkeztek. Harry Potterért könyörögtek az emberek, mindenki feszült volt és rémült. Még maga Dumbledore sem tudta, hogyan tovább, patt helyzet volt. Tíz napja a legnagyobb reménységük öt éves kisfiúvá változott. A harcos, a hős, vagyis a hős, akivé válnia kéne… A Roxfort igazgatója öregnek érezte már magát ezekhez az izgalmakhoz, megfáradt, és némileg fásult lett. De muszáj volt megoldást találnia. Érezte, hogy a kulcs olyasmi lesz, ami teljesen kézenfekvő, mégsem jutott eszébe.

Az egész szoba sötét volt, három fáklya világította meg az emelvényt, ahol Voldemort széke helyezkedett el, de alattvalóit sötétségben tartotta. A nehéz bársony függönyöket összehúzták, de ahol az anyag nem ért össze teljesen, ott a hold egy vékony sugárban bevilágított. Túl nagy volt a csend, a levegő nyirkos és hideg volt, szinte tapintható volt a félelem.

Több fekete csuklyát viselő ember állt az emelvény előtt. Fejüket lehajtották, a csuklyájuk az arcukba hullott, és mind arra vártak, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szólítsa őket. Négy halálfaló térdelt alázatosan meghajolva Voldemort előtt. Mindannyian a legbelsőbb kör tagjai voltak. A kegyetlen zsarnok legodaadóbb híve, Bellatrix Lestrange, áhítattal várta a percet, hogy ura megszólítsa.

A kígyószemű férfi dühös volt. Potter rendre kicsúszott csontos ujjai közül. Bármennyire is kívánta a fiú halálát, nem ért célt, pedig minden alkalommal csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy megölhesse a fiút

A minisztériumban elszenvedett csúfos kudarca bekerült az újságokba is. A Próféta újfent hősként ünnepelte a fiút. Azt akarta, hogy az emberek rettegjenek. Mindenkinek tudnia kellett, hogy _Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén_ visszatért, és ereje hatalmasabb, mint bármikor azelőtt! De a várt hatás erejét tompította az a tény, hogy a tizenöt éves fiú megint kijátszotta.

Azóta próbált betörni a fiú elméjébe, hogy elhagyta a minisztériumot. Azonban próbálkozásait sikertelenség koronázta, mintha Potter valahogyan levédte volna a tudatát. Ezidáig biztos volt benne, hogy ez lehetetlen. Senki nem lehet olyan erős okklumentor, hogy behatolhatatlanul elzárja az elméjét előle. Senki nem jobb nála, nincs olyan ember, aki félre tudná vezetni!

Nem mertek vele vitatkozni. Megingathatatlan hűségüket bizonyítva, mindig helyeslően elismerően reagáltak mindenre, amit a Sötét Nagyúr mondott. De ha felbőszítették, hangja metszőn hasított végig a termen, megrémítve ezzel a halálfalókat.

– Tehát, biztosak vagytok benne, hogy nincs a rokonai házában? - kérdezte feszült hangon Voldemort. – Nincs túl sok hely, ahova elbújhatott… Találjátok meg!  
– Nagyuram, mindenütt szétnéztünk a környéken, de biztos, hogy a fiút máshol rejtegetik - szólalt meg Lucius, tettetett nyugodtsággal. – Már érdeklődtem a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, sajnos azonban még semmi biztosat nem tudunk azon kívül, hogy még maga a miniszter sem tud a közelébe férkőzni.  
– Tehát a fiút rejtegetik. – Erősen belemarkolt a szék karfájába. Csontos keze megfeszült, az erei szinte átvilágítottak sápadt, vékony bőrén. – Dumbledore védelmet biztosít számára…  
– Egyelőre nem történt semmi gyanús, nincs egyetlen nyomunk sem, amin elindulhatnánk - folytatta a szőke varázsló, de a mondat végét már csak halkan merte mondani.

Elgondolkodtatót volt, hogy miért hajlandó valaki olyat szolgálni, akitől ő is ugyanúgy tart, mint azok, akiket el akar nyomni. Nem volt egyenrangú fél, hiába volt aranyvérű. Félelme mégsem gátolta meg abban, hogy gondolkodás nélkül kövessen bármiféle utasítást, ami Voldemorttól származott.

– Abban biztosak lehetünk, hogy a nem a Roxfort falai között őrzik. Perselus már értesített volna róla, ahogy ezt meghagytam neki. Ha a vén bolond Dumbledore megpróbálja még magát a minisztert is távol tartani tőle, akkor ennek bizonyosan nyomós oka van. – Bellatrix csüngött a férfi minden szaván. – Derítsétek ki, miért őrzik ennyire a fiút, hogy még Caramel sem mehet a közelébe! Tudni akarom, mi történt azután, hogy elhagytam a minisztériumot.  
– Teljesen legyengülhetett, mióta betörtél az elméjébe, Nagyuram. A kis mocsok azt hitte le tudja győzni az akaratod! - szónokolt Bella behízelgőn. – Senki nem győzhet le téged!  
Voldemort villámgyorsan felé kapta a pillantását. Nem akart arra emlékezni, hogy Potter kilökte az elméjéből.  
– Nem érdekel, milyen állapotban van! Azt akarom, hogy találjátok meg, most azonnal! - üvöltött rájuk. – Bárkit megkínozhattok, megölhettek, ha így információt tudtok szerezni. Nem számít milyen áron, de meg akarom találni, és végezni vele! - Ezzel a végszóval bocsátott útjára mindenkit.

Ha mertek volna olyan bátrak lenni, hogy hangosan kifújják az eddig bent tartott levegőt, biztosan megtették volna. De senki nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy önszántából elárulja a Sötét Nagyúrnak, hogy mennyire retteg tőle.

– Oh, Lucius, egy szóra még - tartotta vissza a leggyorsabban távozni szándékozó férfit. – Vesd be azt a híres behízelgő modorod, és hintsd el a mi jó Mágiaügyi miniszterünknek, hogy Dumbledore megint forral ellene valamit, azért nem találkozhat a fiúval. – Lucius alázatosan biccentett.

Voldemort biztos volt benne, hogy Caramel olyan buzgón fogja zaklatni ezután a Roxfort igazgatóját, hogy előbb-utóbb ki fogja ugrasztani a hippogriffet a bokorból.

Azután, hogy mindenki távozott a szobából, visszaült a trónjára, és várt. Órák teltek el így néma csendben, csak Nagini sziszegése törte meg a csendet időnként. Pálcáját a bal karjához nyomta, és hívta azt a halálfalót, akiben a leginkább bízott, hogy tudni fogja, hol lehet most Harry Potter.

Perselus az éjszaka közepén a már ismerős, égető fájdalomra ébredt. Bal alkarján a csúf tetoválás türelmetlenül jelezte, hogy a Nagyúr látni kívánja. Percek alatt magára öltötte fekete köpenyét, és maszkját a kezében cipelve kilépett a ház folyosójára. Bekopogtatott Dorothea szobájába, de nem érkezett válasz. Benyitott a hálóba, de a nő nem volt az ágyában.

Az elmúlt hét során a boszorkánynak egyetlen nyugodt éjszakája sem volt. Minden éjjel Harry szobájában üldögélt, mert a kisfiút szörnyű rémálmok kínozták. Megszakítva a borzalmas képsorokat, hangosan sikítva ébredt. Dora hálószobájának fala közvetlenül rá volt kötve egy varázslattal Harry szobájára. Minden szót hallott, így azonnal ott tudott lenni, ha valami baj történt. De nem tudott rajta segíteni, tehetetlen volt, és egyre jobban aggódott.  
A gyerek sosem tudta felidézni mit álmodott, de még hosszú percekig remegett a nő karjaiban, és úgy kapaszkodott belé, hogy az már szánalomra méltó volt.  
Tonks megpróbált beszélni erről Pitonnal, de úgy tűnt, a férfit legkevésbé sem érdekli a gyerek állapota. Jószerével levegőnek nézte, ha a közelében volt.

Voldemort meghagyta a halálfalóknak, hogy csak akkor merjék zavarni, ha Piton megérkezik. Válaszokat akart a kérdéseire, és fogytán volt a türelme. Ha igaz az, hogy a fiú legyengült, ahogyan Bellatrix gondolja, akkor jobb minél előbb lecsapni rá. Nem akart még egy alkalmat elszalasztani. Potter már elég sokszor okozott neki meglepetést, és szégyellte, hogy nem tud elbánni egy tinédzserrel.

Piton fejét lehajtva lépett be a sötét szobába. Alázatot mímelve lépett közelebb az emelvényhez, majd mélyen meghajolt. Nem nézett a Sötét Nagyúrra, míg ő nem szólította meg.

– Örülök, hogy látlak, Perselus, remélem, jó híreket hoztál nekem. - A hangja dermesztően udvarias volt. – Sajnos, a társaid nem találják Pottert, de te, aki mindent tudsz róla, talán meg tudod mondani nekem, hol van most.  
Piton szíve a torkában dobogott. Kezdetét veszi egy újabb játék, és a tét: a saját élete.  
– Nagyúr, a fiút olyan biztos helyre vitték, ahol még én sem jártam azelőtt. Az öreg Dumbledore személyesen rejtette el, és senki más nem mehet a közelébe, csak ő. – Hihetően adta elő az idős mágussal együtt kitalált hazugságot.

Dumbledore senkit nem akart bajba keverni a Rend tagjai közül, így magára vállalta a felelősséget. Tudta, hogy Voldemort hinni fog Perselusnak, hiszen ésszerű, hogy megpróbálja biztonságba helyezni Harryt.

De a Sötét Nagyurat ezúttal nem volt olyan könnyű megvezetni.

–Talán az a vén bolond már nem bízik benned, barátom? - Voldemort sokszor aggódott amiatt, hogy Dumbledore egyszer le fogja leplezni a legjobb kémét.  
– Jelenleg senkiben sem bízik! - felelte Piton. – De továbbra is úgy hiszi, hozzá vagyok hűséges.

Tudjukki arca érzelemmentes maradt, lassan elfordult; háttal állt Pitonnak. Alakja hatalmasabbnak tűnt, ahogy a falon lévő néhány fáklya megvilágította, rút árnyék vetült mindenfelé.

– Jól sejtem, hogy az okklumenciát tanítja neki? - Egyelőre nem árulta el Pitonnak sikertelen próbálkozásait, a fiú elméjének uralását illetően. Mielőtt kiterítette volna a kártyáit, meg szerette volna tudni, hogy Pitonnak milyen értesülései vannak erről.  
– Ahogy az előbb említettem, Nagyuram, Dumbledore jól őrzi a fiút, semmit nem tudok róla. - A bájitalmester megfeszült, mikor észrevette, hogy a másik varázsló a palástja zsebébe csúsztatja a kezét. Egészen biztos, hogy a pálcáját kereste.  
– Azt mondod, Dumbledore bízik benned, de nem annyira, hogy elmondja, hol van a fiú?  
– Sejtésem sincs, hol lehet, és arról sem, hogy mit csinálhat. Lehet, hogy okklumenciát tanul, de kétlem, hogy nagy eredményt érne el. Potter csak…  
– Valaminek történnie kellett, nem tudom elérni a fiú elméjét! - veszítette el a türelmét a Voldemort.

Piton némán meredt az emelvényen álló varázslóra. Teljesen megdöbbent, ám szerencséje volt, hiszen a Sötét Nagyúr még mindig nem fordult vissza, így volt ideje rendezni arcvonásait. Hogy tudna Potter ellenállni a Nagyúr ostromának?

– Ez teljességgel érthetetlen! - Valóban nem értette, mi történik. – Nagyúr, mint mondtam, nem engednek a közelébe, de…  
Voldemort hirtelen felé fordult, és egyetlen intéssel jelezte, hogy nem kíváncsi a magyarázkodásra.

Piton kezdett megnyugodni, azt remélte, gyorsan szabadulhat erről a borzalmas helyről, de a reménye azon nyomban szertefoszlott, mikor megérezte az idegen jelenlétet az elméjében. A Sötét Nagyúr jobban szerette maga megtudni, amire kíváncsi volt.

Perselus hátán végigfolyt a hideg veríték, miközben igyekezett olyan emlékképeket Voldemort elé tárni, amik félrevezethetik. Rettentően kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne látszódjon rajta, milyen erősen küzd elméje levédésével. Minden alkalommal nehezebb volt ellenállnia, de ha csak egyszer is elgyengül, az az életébe kerülhet.

Voldemort kitartóan vallatta a férfit a kilesett emlékképeket használva, és minden percben egyre ingerültebbé vált. Piton megpróbált hihető magyarázatokat szolgáltatni neki, de a Sötét Nagyúr meglehetősen elégedetlen volt. Csak apró morzsákat tudott meg arról, mi minden történt minisztériumbeli távozása után. Semmi kézzelfogható bizonyítékot nem talált arra vonatkozóan, hol lehet Potter.

Piton végeláthatatlannak tűnő órák után szabadulhatott csak, de ekkor már alig állt a lábán. Mégis képes volt elég figyelmet fordítani arra, hogy járása magabiztosnak tűnjön, mikor elhagyta a szobát. Voldemort meghagyta neki, hogy bármi áron, de jusson be Potterhez, és ha megtudta, hol van, azonnal értesítse!

– Az imént fejeztem be egy beszélgetést Dumbledore professzorral - újságolta Dora kora délután, mikor végre összefutott a férfival. – Még nem tudja, hogy tudná észrevétlenül rákötni a kandallót a hálózatra, de dolgozik rajta. A minisztérium mindenkit ellenőriz, bár a Roxfort fölött szerencsére nincs olyan nagy befolyásuk.

Perselus szeme karikás volt, és a szokottnál is sápadtabb volt az arcbőre.

– Tudok róla, beszéltem vele kora hajnalban. - Dora kérdőn nézett rá. – Jelentést kellett tennem, az éjjel a Nagyúr magához hívatott.  
– Voldemortnál voltál, és nem is szóltál nekem, mikor elmentél? - A hangja dühösen csengett. – Ha valami történt volna veled, azt se tudtam volna, hol keresselek! Hozzáteszem, az igazgató sem említette, pedig ez rám is tartozna!  
– Teljesen mindegy, hogy szóltam volna vagy nem, akkor se találtál volna meg, ha meghalok… Hacsak nem rejtegetsz egy szép kis tetoválást a bal alkarodon.

Dora önkéntelenül is a karjára csúsztatta a kezét. Látta már a Sötét Jegyet és minden alkalommal elborzadt, ha rágondolt. Csúf tetoválás volt, és úgy vélte, akárhányszor felizzik, a viselőik megfizetik az árát, hogy a halálfalók közé álltak.

– Harry most biztonság van, de mielőbb új búvóhelyet kell keresnünk! - Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ha jól sejtem, nem keveredtél gyanúba. Ez esetben már megtámadtak volna minket. Voldemort nem olyan ostoba, mint azt hinni szeretnénk. Hamarosan újra magához fog szólítani, és ha most még el is altattad a gyanúját valamivel, nem biztos, hogy legközelebb is sikerülni fog.  
– Egyelőre nincs okunk aggodalomra, de az igaz, hogy mi sem tudjuk a végletekig megvédeni.  
– Azt akarod mondani, hogy üljünk itt nyugodtan, és várjuk ki a következő alkalmat? Mi lesz, ha nem tudsz visszajönni, ha nem lesz időd figyelmeztetni minket?  
– Kedves, hogy ilyen magabiztosan kijelented, a következő alkalmat nem úszom meg. Sokat segít, hogy ennyire nem bízol a képességeimben. Én jó kém vagyok, ha nem a legjobb! – Piton alig bírt már beszélni. Hányingere volt, és túlságosan fáradt volt mindenhez.

Miután jelentést tett Dumbledore-nak, egyenesen a laborba ment, hogy újra letesztelje a bájitalt, hátha valamit nem vett észre, de egy erős fejfájáson kívül semmi másra nem futotta. Megosztotta azon nézetét az igazgatóval, hogy talán nem csak a bájitalban keresendő a megoldás. Esetleg Potter nem fog tudni visszaváltozni addig, amíg rá nem jönnek, miért volt rá ilyen erős hatással a _Vágyálom-keltő elixír _.

Perselus nem örült saját feltevésnek, mert semmilyen olyan okot nem tudott mondani, amiért Potterre más szabályok vonatkoznának, mint a többi varázserővel bíró emberre. Albus azonban biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúban lévő erő nagyobb, mint azt el tudnák képzelni.  
Dumbledore a kandalló problémáját áthidalva úgy határozott, hogy hétvégén elmegy a búvóhelyükre, és saját szemével nézi meg, hogy állnak a dolgok. Ideje volt, hogy Legilimenciát használjon a fiún. Aligha várhatta el egy öt éves gyerektől, hogy megnyíljon neki, és olyasmiket mondjon el, ami közelebb viszi őket a megoldáshoz.

– Le kellene feküdnöd, szörnyen nézel ki! De egy kis meleg étel sem ártana - javasolta a nő.

Az étel említésére csak erősödött a férfi hányingere. Fintorogva csukta le a szemhéját, és nagyon halkan, szinte suttogva beszélt.

– Fölöttem nem kell anyáskodnod! - sziszegte ingerülten. – Tudom, mire van szükségem!  
– Semmi rossz szándék nem volt bennem, csak megállapítottam egy tényt. – Dora a legkevésbé sem zavartatta magát, ha a férfi morgós kedvében volt, igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a sértéseit. – Azt hiszem, újra beszélni fogok Du…  
– Mégis minek? - csattant fel Piton. – Amint tud, el fog jönni, de ő sem tud csodát tenni, még akkor sem, ha néhányan ezt hiszik róla!  
–Bizonyos információk megrekedtek közte és közted, olyanok, amikről talán nekem is tudnom kéne - folytatta a nő higgadtan. – Szeretném, ha bővebben tájékoztatna a továbbiakban. Ha együtt teljesítjük ezt a feladatot, akkor talán nem kéne kihagynotok a tanácskozásaitokból. Hogy védjem meg a fiút, ha nem is tudok a terveitekről?  
– Nem véletlenül maradtál ki bizonyos dolgokból, minél kevesebben tudnak róla, annál jobb! - válaszolta Piton fáradtan. Feltápászkodott a kanapéról, és elindult a lépcső felé. – Egyébként te is kihagytál engem, hiszen nélkülem beszéltél vele.  
– A legjobb védekezés a támadás? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

A beszélgetés minden szava felszűrődött az emeletre. Harry zavartan üldögélt az ágya szélén. Nem tudta ki az a Sötét Nagyúr, de hallotta, hogy meg kell tőle védeni. Miért akarja bántani? Ők azt mondták, biztonságban van, akkor nem szabad félnie, igaz? Most mégis egyre ijesztőbbé vált a szobája, az idegen szagokkal, játékokkal. Haza akart menni, még akkor is, ha itt ezerszer jobban érezte magát. Bár a fekete ruhás bácsi - ahogyan magában nevezte - nem nagyon kedvelte őt, Doro jó volt hozzá. Igazából a férfi jobban érdekelte volna, mint Doro. Tudni szerette volna, hogy miért olyan mogorva, és miért megy le mindig a pincébe. Biztosan nagyon titkos, de annál izgalmasabb dolgokat csinálhat odalent.

Piton bezárkózott a szobájába, és estig nem is került elő.

Dorothea a vacsorát készítette, és Harryt is a konyhába hívta, hogy ne legyen egyedül. A fiú az asztalnál ülve játszott a kisautóval, amit még az igazgatótól kapott. Nagyon csöndes volt, bár ez nem volt szokatlan tőle, az elmúlt két hétben, mióta a házban voltak, szinte alig beszélt.

De, ahogy a boszorkány visszaemlékezett a saját gyerekkorára, szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Harry pontosan abban a korban van, amikor rengeteget kéne beszélnie. Annak idején nagyon is zavarónak találta, hogy a húga megállás nélkül fecsegett és kérdezgetett.  
Dora arra gondolt, talán jót tenne neki a friss levegő, de Piton nem engedte, hogy elhagyják a házat, még akkor sem, mikor a nő arra hivatkozott, hogy ezzel gyanút fognak kelteni a szomszédokban. A legnagyobb melegben mindenki a hűs árnyékban ült a verandán, jeges teát szürcsölgetve, kivéve őket, akik a házban maradnak. Az egész kezdett valami borzalmasan gyatra mugli horrorfilmhez hasonlítani, mikor a szomszédokról - akik sosem mutatkoznak - egyszer csak kiderül, hogy emberevő zombik.

– Remélem, szereted a bárányragut, a mamám receptje szerint csinálom, nagyon finom lesz. - Próbálta feloldani a kisfiú zárkózottságát, de nem kapott választ. – Az egész családom nagyon szereti…  
– Mikor kell hazamennem, Doro? - kérdezte halkan Harry. – Most már hamarosan, igaz?  
Dora letette a főzőkanalat,és megtörölte a kezét egy konyharuhában.  
– Valami baj van, Harry? Nem szeretsz itt lenni? – Hiába igyekezett barátságosan érdeklődőnek tűnni, a hangjából kicsengett a feszültség. – Azt hittem, jó neked itt.  
– Csak tudom, hogy egyszer haza kell mennem - válaszolta a gyerek, és ezután megint nem szólalt meg egy ideig.

Dora elgondolkozott azon, milyen keveset tudnak arról, mi játszódhat le Harryben. Soha nem kérdezték, hogy jól érzi-e magát. Egyszerűen rákényszerítették a dolgokat, és nem törődtek vele, hogy ő nem akarja. Meg kellett védeniük, és nem volt sok választásuk.

Piton jobban érezte magát, miután aludt pár órát. A feje már nem akart széthasadni, de még mindig érzett egy kis nyomást a tarkójánál. Vett egy forró zuhanyt, és friss ruhát öltött. Éhesen ment le a földszintre, abban bízva, hogy a vacsora már készen van. Dora már végzett az asztal megterítésével, és tálalni szeretett volna, de Harry kijelentette, hogy nem éhes.

– Jó estét! - köszönt Piton, mikor belépett a helyiségbe.  
– Jó estét, neked is! – A boszorkány meglepődve válaszolt.

Nem számított rá, hogy Perselus ma még lejön a szobájából. Az sem volt megszokott, hogy nem morgolódott valami miatt.

Harry érezhetően nyugtalan lett, mikor a férfi megjelent. Felkéredzkedett a szobájába, és a lehető leggyorsabban távozott a konyhából. Piton szedett magának az illatozó raguból, és egy szó nélkül enni kezdett. Dora vele szemben ült, de csak üresen bámulta a saját tányérját. Annyira szeretett volna beszélni a férfival Harryről, de tudta, hogy lehetetlent kér. Sejtelme sem volt, hogy fogják átvészelni azt az időt, amíg a kisfiú visszaváltozik.

Tapasztalatlan volt gyereknevelés terén. Senki nem mondta el neki, hogyan kell elnyerni egy gyerek bizalmát, és ő bármennyire igyekezett, nem járt sikerrel. Harry alig beszélt vele, nem akart vele játszani, hiába próbálkozott türelmesen a boszorkány. Ha felajánlotta neki, hogy mesét olvas lefekvés előtt, csak elfordult a másik irányba, és szótlanul feküdt az ágyában. Beszélnie kellett volna egy szakemberrel, vagy legalább a saját anyjával, hogy tanácsot kérjen tőle. De leginkább azt szerette volna, ha Piton meghallgatja végre.

– Haza szeretne menni… Harry nem szeretne itt maradni, inkább visszamenne a rokonaihoz. – Piton nem nézett a nőre csak megvonta a vállát. – Nem tartod ezt különösnek?  
– Ugyan, miért lenne különös? Mondtam neked, hogy a rokonai ajnároz… - Dorothea dühösen csapott az asztalra, ezzel belefojtotta a mondat többi részét a professzorba.  
– Nem ajnározták, nem kedveskedtek neki, és még csak jól sem bántak vele! - Elfogyott a türelme, mert Piton folyton csak hárított. – Ne kezdd el megint ez a hülyeséget, mert te magad sem hiszed el! Harryt megalázták, és bántalmazták a rokonai!

Bár Harry nem mondott ilyesmit, a jelek erre utaltak. A lila foltok és a zúzódások a testén. A félénksége, a szótlansága, mind azt jelentették, hogy mellőzve volt. Amit pedig az ágyáról mondott, az ékesen bizonyította, hogy korántsem volt olyan jó sora otthon, mint ahogy Piton állítja.

– Valóban ez a véleményed? Ha szabad érdeklődnöm, honnan vannak ezek az értesüléseid? - Piton biztosra vette, hogy a kölyök semmit nem mondott a nőnek. Bár akkor sem hitte volna el, ha a saját fülével hallja. Nem létezhet, hogy Harry Pottert nem szerették a rokonai.  
– Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem mondott nekem semmit. De a sérüléseit, a lila foltokat mivel tudnád magyarázni? Harry rendszeresen megijed, ha hirtelen, figyelmeztetés nélkül szeretném megérinteni. Rögtön védekezik, ha úgy érzi bajt csinált, és a legnagyobb gond maga az, hogy nem beszél velünk!

Dora a munkája során sokszor találkozott olyanokkal, akik halálfalók áldozataivá váltak, de csodával határos módon életben maradtak. Tudta, hogy néz az emberre az, akit bántottak. A bizalmatlanság ott ült Harry tekintetében is.

– Minden kölykön vannak foltok - felelte unott hangon Piton. – Legalább ebben nem tér el a többiektől – gúnyolódott.

Nem akarta belátni, hogy talán van igazság abban, amit a nő mond. A nagy James Potter fia csak egy kis szerencsétlenség lenne? Elképzelhetetlen és nevetséges!  
Itt ő az áldozat, mindig is ő volt, és mindig is ő marad!

– Hidd el, tudom, hogy milyen az, ha valakit megfélemlítettek, rettegésben tartottak! – A boszorkány egyre paprikásabb hangulatban volt. Kezdte megelégelni, hogy folytonosan bizonygatnia kell az igazát.  
– Észre kéne venned, hogy Harry nem egyszerűen csak visszahúzódó természetű, hanem valami komoly gond van vele.

Dorothea teljes egészében magára maradt ezzel a problémával. Még csak két hét telt el, de szíve szerint már most feladta volna, ha bárki a helyébe léphetne. Piton világosan a tudtára adta már az elején, hogy semmi másra nem hajlandó, mint megóvni a fiú testi épségét. Arra már nem lehetett kényszeríteni, hogy megoldja annak az öt éves gyereknek a lelki gondjait, akit legszívesebben csak akkor látott volna, amikor a háta közepét.

– Fel nem foghatom, hogy miért vagy ennyire érdektelen – füstölgött a nő, de hiába, a professzort nem hatotta meg.

Piton letette a kanalát, és akkurátusan megtörölte a szája szélét a szalvétában, majd még mindig szótlanul, belekortyolt a vörösborába. A nő meg tudta volna fojtani, amiért csak húzta az időt. Már elszokott tőle, milyen makacs is tud lenni a férfi, ha arról van szó.

– Albus napokon belül meglátogat minket. Ha valóban úgy érezd, hogy a kölyökkel gond van, vele megbeszélheted. - Dora idegesen szorította össze a száját, nehogy valami meggondolatlanság jöjjön ki rajta. – De még maga Merlin sem fog tudni rávenni, hogy én kérdezgetni kezdjem a kölyköt.  
– Volt idő, amikor még nem voltál ilyen fásult, és úgy tűnt, érdekelnek bizonyos dolgok- mondta csalódottan Dora. Hátat fordított a férfinak, és leszedte az asztalt. – Jobban megváltoztál, mint gondoltam._– Jobban kedveltelek akkoriban - gondolta magában._  
– Ne hozakodj elő ezzel többet! – Piton hangja jeges volt. – Nem érdekel milyen voltam régen, hosszú évek teltek el azóta… valóban megváltoztam, de elhiheted jó nekem így!  
Dorothea elnémult attól a rideg pillantástól, amit a férfi küldött felé. Piton maga volt a megtestesült elutasítás.  
– Hajlamos vagy félvállról kezelni az ismeretségünket. – Nem igazán értette, miért bántja ez ennyire, hiszen már túl volt Pitonon.  
– Te viszont hajlamos vagy többet beleképzelni az ismeretségünk jelentőségébe, mint amennyit valóban jelentenie kéne! - Remélte, hogy elég nyilvánvalóvá tette a nő számára, hogy a részéről a közös múltjuk már megszűnt.

Bár volt olyan része a múltnak, amibe erősen kapaszkodott. Ami James Pottert és a bandáját illeti, azt nem felejtette el… nem akarta elfejteni. Az évek alatt csak nőtt benne a harag és a gyűlölet, főleg mióta Harry Potter elkezdte az iskolát. Nem akart segíteni a kölyöknek, nem számított, hogy esetleg szüksége van rá. Potter mindig is gond volt neki, és az is marad.

Dorothea visszatartotta minden szitkozódását, míg a férfi el nem hagyta a helyiséget. Nem fogja feladni, ha törik, ha szakad, rá fogja venni Pitont, hogy segítsen neki! Aznap éjjelre nem tette fel a hangszigetelő bűbájt a gyerek szobájára. Eddig minden alkalommal, csak ő érzékelte, hogy Harry felébredt. Ha ma újra keserves sírás közepette ébredne a kisfiú, biztos volt benne, hogy ezúttal a férfi is hallani fogja.

* Ashton Hayes: Egy angliai falu, egy 2001-es népszámlálási adat szerint mindösszesen 919 élnek ott.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Rémálmok

A menedékházban hajnali kettőt ütött az óra, amikor a nyugodt, csendes éjszakát, egy rémült kisgyerek sírása törte meg.

– Doro, Doro, Doro! - sikoltotta Harry a takaróját markolva.

A nő azonnal felriadt, bár még olyan kába volt, hogy első pillanatban nem igazán tudta megmondani, hol van. Pár másodperccel később újra meghallotta a panaszos kiáltást, és fürgén kimászott az ágyból. Nem gyújtott fényt, hirtelen eszébe sem jutott, hogy hol van a varázspálcája. Igyekezett sérülésmentesen elbotorkálni az ajtóig, de kétszer is belerúgott valamibe, amit halk szitkozódással nyugtázott. Sietve nyitotta ki a szobaajtót, ahol már ott várt rá Piton.  
A férfi végigmérte a kócos nőt, aki eléggé összeszedetlennek tűnt, és éppen valami csípős megjegyzést készült tenni a külsejére, mikor Harry újra Tonksért kiáltott.

– DORO! - Most már sokkal inkább követelőző volt a hangja, mintsem riadt.

Piton egyetlen szó nélkül arrébb állt, hogy a nő megnézhesse, mi történt a kölyökkel. Harry már szinte belerekedt, úgy kiabált, mire végre Dora a karjába zárta. A kisfiú még akkor is a nő nevét ismételgette, mikor már hosszú percek óta szelíden ringatta.  
Harry, bármennyire szerette volna, nem tudta abbahagyni a zokogást. Remegett az erőlködéstől, és öklendező köhögési rohamok törtek rá. Piton az ajtófélfának támaszkodva nézte őket, igyekezett nemtörődöm arcot vágni, de csak megjátszotta a nyugalmat. Egy röpke pillanatra szánalmat érzett a kölyök iránt, emlékeztette valakire. De a gondolatot úgy hessegette el, akár egy pimasz darazsat.

– Rémálmok. Szóval tényleg rémálmok kínozzák a kölyköt - morfondírozott magában. - Talán adhatna neki valamit, hogy lenyugodjon végre. De mit adjon egy ilyen kicsi gyereknek? Még a legenyhébb altatóját is erősen hígítania kéne, és még akkor sem lehetne benne biztos, hogy nem lép fel valami komplikáció, miután bejutott a gyomrába.

Harry továbbra sem tudott összefüggően beszélni, csak zokogott a nőbe kapaszkodva, szinte letépve róla a hálóruháját. Most nem segített, hogy Dora nyugtatóan suttogott a fülébe, simogatta a hátát, miközben ringatta. Tonks kezdett egyre jobban nyugtalankodni, nem tudta kezelni a helyzetet, és ez ijesztő volt számára. Próbált visszaemlékezni, mit csinált a mamája, mikor ő volt ennyire megijedve kislányként. Csak egy bugyuta dalocska néhány sora jutott eszébe, de tekintve, hogy Piton is a közelben tartózkodott, nem szerette volna bevetni az énektudását.

– Harry, kérlek, nyugodj meg - ismételte neki újra. – Bármit is álmodtál, elmúlt, már vége. - Ezt komolyan is gondolta. Akkor eldöntötte, hogy mindegy, hogy Harry visszaváltozik-e vagy sem. Ő már mindig figyelni fog rá, óvni fogja és szeretni, akár egy anya a gyermekét.

Piton hitetlenkedve fújtatott egyet. Na, persze, nem lesz semmi baj. Mindig ezt mondják, és aztán mindig tévednek. Egy kétségbeesett gyereknek több kell néhány üres szónál. Jól ismerte azt a torokfojtogató érzést, amit most Potter élt át, csak ő sajnos nem részesedett abban a kegyben, hogy valaki megvigasztalja.  
A kisfiú vörösre sírt, könnyes szemmel nézett Dorára, és a látvány olyan szívszaggató volt, hogy ő is majdnem sírva fakadt. Mit követett el ez a gyerek, hogy ezt érdemli? Jószerével nincs egy nyugodt éjszakája. Annyit bántották, és olyan sok lelki kínt élt át öt éves korára, hogy nem tudott szabadulni a következményeitől. Sőt, nem csak éjjelenként, még sokszor nappal is olyan volt, mintha folyamatosan rettegne valamitől.

– Sikoltott - motyogta a kisfiú az orrát törölgetve. – Olyan hangos volt…  
– Te sikoltottál, Harry - pontosított a nő. – Tudom, hogy ijesztő álmod volt, de már vége van.  
– Nem! - rázta hevesen a fejét. – Egy néni volt, a nevem sikoltotta, ismerős volt az arca. Aztán jöttek a villámok, nagyok voltak és… zöldek!  
– Kit láttál pontosan, drágám? - kérdezte Dora, de sejtette már a választ, és azt kívánta, bárcsak ne lenne igaza. – Emlékszel rá, hogy milyen volt az arca, vagy a helyre, ahol volt?  
– Nem tudom, hol volt a néni - biggyesztette le a száját a kisfiú, és félő volt, hogy újra rázendít a sírásra. – Csak a hajára. A haja piros volt, és a szeme zöld...sírt.  
– Úgy érted, vörös? - kérdezte Piton, aki egészen idáig csak csendes szemlélője volt az eseményeknek. Harry aprót biccentett.

Piton egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia az ajtóban. Zöld villámokról álmodik? Hallotta a sikolyt, Lily kiáltását. A gyerek az anyja haláláról álmodik éjjelente!? Kavarogni kezdett a gyomra. Ez még neki is kezdett sok lenni, pedig átélt már egyet 's mást. De úgy vélte, ez igazán kegyetlen büntetés a sorstól egy gyerek számára.

– Te tudod kicsoda az a néni? - kérdezte a kisfiú.

Piton szótlanul meredt maga elé, és mikor Harry Dorára nézett választ várva, a boszorkány tagadóan rázta a fejét. Hazudott, muszáj volt így tennie. Nem tudta elmondani az igazat a gyereknek, ez túl nagy zavart okozott volna neki, különben is Dumbledore professzor megtiltotta nekik, hogy bármi olyat elmondjanak Harrynek, amire ő maga nem emlékszik.

– Most már minden este vele fogok álmodni? - érdeklődött panaszos kis hangján.

Dorothea segélykérőn pillantott hátra, legszívesebben elrohant volna. Nem volt ereje ahhoz, hogy valami okosat mondjon a gyereknek. A legjobb az lett volna, ha Harry visszaalszik, és elfelejti a rémálmait. Mindenkinek könnyebb lett volna úgy.  
Piton még mindig csak nézett maga elé, a padlót fixírozva. Teljesen ledöbbent, tehetetlennek érezte magát, és ez kezdte dühíteni. Túl sok fájdalmas emlék támadt fel benne. Utálta a küldetésüket, utálta Dumbledore-t, mert rábízta a kölyköt, és legfőképpen, utálta Pottert magát!

– Perselus, mihez kezdünk most? - A nő hangja visszatérítette Pitont a valóságba. – Erről értesítenünk kell Dumbledore-t.  
– Egyelőre be kell érnünk más megoldással - felelte a férfi, és ellökte magát az ajtófélfától.  
Visszasétált a szobájába, és az éjjeliszekrényéről elmart egy lilás folyadékkal teli üvegcsét. Nem szívesen ment a fiú közelébe, de erőt vett magán, és a nő kezébe nyomta a fiolát.  
– Ebből két cseppet oldj fel egy deciliter vízben, és itasd meg vele.  
Dora felpattant az ágyról, és kisietett az ajtón, hogy hozzon egy pohár vizet Harrynek. De a kisfiú panaszos hangja visszafordította a folyosóról.  
– Ne hagyj itt egyedül, kérlek! - A nő visszament a szobába, hogy megmagyarázza a gyereknek, nem marad el sokáig. Tudta, hogy ilyenkor rémes, ha az ember azt érzi, magára van hagyva.  
De legnagyobb meglepetésére, Harry nem neki címezte az előbbi mondatot. A kisfiú zöld szeme szinte világított a szoba sötétjében, ahogy Pitont fürkészte. A férfit kérte, vele akart ottmaradni. A bájitalmester már a küszöb közelében volt, úgy tervezte, gyorsan elhagyja a szobát, miután a boszorkány is kiment. Most mégis kővé dermedten állt ott, és döbbenten hallgatta, ahogy Potter arra kéri, maradjon ott vele. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha ilyen szavak fogják elhagyni a fiú száját. Köztudott volt, hogy az ellenségeskedésük már Potter első iskolai évére visszanyúlik. Egyikük sem szeretett a kelleténél több időt tölteni a másikkal, de Potter öt éves formája úgy vélte, hogy nincs ebben semmi rossz.

Még mielőtt Perselus ellenkezhetett volna a gyerekkel, a boszorkány újra kiment a szobából, és miközben majdnem lesett a lépcsőről, sikeresen elérte a konyhát, bokatörés nélkül. Leverte a gyümölcskosarat a pultról kapkodás közben, és véletlenül először a forró vizet engedte meg, amivel leforrázta a csuklóját. Ha nem lett volna ennyire ideges, biztosan kineveti saját magát az ügyetlenkedése miatt. Profin képzett auror volt, aki bárkivel elbánt, de ilyen helyzetben még sosem volt. Be kellett látnia, hogy Harry sokkal feszültebbé tudja teremteni a légkört, mint bármilyen hétpróbás bűnöző, akivel eddig összeakadt.  
Párszor mély levegőt vett, megnyitotta a csapot, és koncentrálni próbált. De miközben megpróbálta elérni a nyugodt meditációs szintet, teljesen elfelejtette a bájitalmester instrukcióit.

– A fenébe, mennyi is volt? Egy csepp két deciliter vízben, vagy két csepp egy deciliter vízben? Miért nincs ráírva a hígítási arány egyetlen bájitalra sem? – dühöngött magában.

Könnyedén feltalálta magát a rázós helyzetekben, de úgy tűnt, egy beteg gyerek simán elbánik az idegeivel. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Harryt Piton társaságában hagyta, ami tovább fokozta az idegességét. Nem mintha attól tartott volna, hogy a bájitalmester bántja a gyereket, de akkor sem akarta tovább húzni az időt, mint amennyire szükséges.

– Oh, Merlin mentsen meg attól, hogy valaha is anya legyek! Rögtön meg is nyerném a legpocsékabbnak járó Merlin-díjat.

Mikor visszatért a szobába, nem mindennapi kép fogadta. Piton, bár nem túl közel elhelyezkedve, de ott ült Harry ágyán. Kezeit szorosan összefonta maga előtt, még csak lehetőséget sem adva arra, hogy a gyerek megpróbáljon az ölébe mászni. Mégis, Harry légzése egészen normálisnak volt mondható, megnyugodott. A bájitalmester nem szólt hozzá, nem érintette meg, csak ült vele szemben és a fekete szemeivel szinte ámulatba ejtően „hipnotizálta" Pottert.

– Itt van a nyugtató! - szólalt meg halkan a nő, mert nem szerette volna elrabolni ezt a nyugodt pillanatot tőlük.

A pohár tartalmát csodával határos módon nem löttyintette a padlóra, ahogy megcélozta az ágyat, de természetesen megbotlott a szőnyeg sarkában. Piton csak felvonta a szemöldökét. Olybá tűnt, a Tonks családban mindenkinek elengedhetetlen tulajdonsága az ügyetlenkedés, csak az különböztette meg őket, hogy nem azonos szinten voltak szerencsétlenek. A mezőnyt még mindig Dora húga, Nymphadora vezette.

– Talán elzárták nálunk a vizet, és egy közeli patakhoz kellett lerohannod? Ennyi idő alatt akár kutat is áshattál volna a hátsó kertben - méltatlankodott szarkasztikusan a férfi. Úgy vélte, a kelleténél sokkal több időt töltött kettesben Potterrel, mint azt valaha is szerette volna.

– Ha tudni akarod… - Dorában bent rekedt a mondat többi része, mert Harry olyan jókedvűen nevetett fel, mintha semmi se történt volna vele az elmúlt fél órában.  
Piton szája egy pillanatra enyhén szétnyílt, majd rendezte vonásait, és felkelt az ágyról. Bosszús pillantást lövellt a kisfiú felé, de ő egyáltalán nem sértődött meg. Dora megkövülten figyelte az eseményeket. Kész elmebaj volt a gyerek viselkedése, aki az egyik percben még zokog, majd rá nem sokra, már vidáman kacag.

– Ne, kérlek, maradj itt! - Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. – Mondj még valami vicceset nekem! - kérlelte a kisfiú.  
– Hogy érti azt, hogy vicceset? - fordult vissza hirtelen a férfi, de nem a gyereket kérdezte, hanem a nőt. Dora csak rázta a fejét, fogalma sem volt róla, hol volt ebben a poén.

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem létezik, hogy a kisfiú észreveszi azt a parányi fekete humort, amit belevegyít a piszkálódásaiba. Ha ez így lenne, akkor el kéne ismernie, hogy… nem is olyan ostoba.

– Add be neki a bájitalt, és ha lehet, ne a nyakába öntsd az egészet! - figyelmeztette a nőt, akinek még mindig meg-megremegett a keze. Harry újból kuncogni kezdett. – Ha a kölyök elaludt, beszélni szeretnék veled odalent.  
Harry bánatosan nézett a férfi távolodó alakja után.  
– Mi olyan vicces azon, ahogy Perselus beszél velem? - kérdezte a nő, fejét kicsit oldalra billentve. – Szerintem időnként nagyon udvariatlan. Nem szép dolog mást kinevetni, amikor gúnyolódnak vele.  
A kisfiú megvonta a vállát, ő sem értette, mi olyan mulatságos a férfiban, de valami az volt.  
– Sajnálom, nem foglak kinevetni többet – ígérte meg ünnepélyesen.  
Álmosan pislogott néhányat, a bájital kezdte kifejteni a hatását. Még mindig ott bujkált egy huncut mosoly a szája szegletében, mikor végre elaludt.

Piton ütemesen dobolt a fotel karfáján, miközben a nőre várt a nappaliban. Szívesen felhajtott volna valamit, de momentán semmivel nem tudta kiszolgálni magát, mert az utolsó üveg vörösbort megitta a vacsorához. De egy pohárnál többre nem is igen futotta a borból, mert a boszorkány több mint a felét elhasználta a ragu készítésekor.  
Dora megállt a lépcső alján, és tűnődve nézett a nappali irányába. Úgy rémlett neki, Piton azt mondta, lent várja, de az egész szoba sötét volt. Mikor belépett, rögtön meg is találta a sípcsontjával az újságtartót, és csak ezután tudta kitapogatni a villanykapcsolót.

– Ki a franc tette ide ezt az újságtartót? – szisszent fel fájdalmasan a nő. – Holnap átrendezem a lakást, és mindent a fal mellé tolok!  
– Kétségtelen, hogy nagyszerű auror vagy, olyan halk a járásod, akár egy macskáé. A bevetéseknél nagy előnyödre válhat ez a fajta képességed - ironizált a férfi a nő ügyetlenségére célozva. – Megtudhatom, hogy milyen megfontolásból hagyod fent a szobádban a pálcádat? - kérdezte epésen. – Néha olyan égbekiáltóan muglis a viselkedésed, mintha nem is boszorkánynak születtél volna!  
– Dumbledore professzor azt kérte, hogy a lehető legkevesebb mágiát használjuk, még akkor is, ha levédte a házat. Nem szabad lelepleződnünk Harry előtt. - Piton is pontosan tudta miféle utasításokat kaptak, de ettől még botorságnak tartotta, hogy a nő pálca nélkül mászkál a házban. – Ha nem hordom magamnál, kevesebb az esélye, hogy automatikusan használni akarom.  
Piton nem firtatta tovább a dolgot, de a véleménye akkor sem változott. Egy auror legyen készenlétben, sosem érezheti magát annyira biztonságban, hogy pálca nélkül mászkáljon. Azokból lesz a legkönnyebb célpont, akik többé már nem félnek semmilyen veszélytől sem.  
– Potter alszik végre?- kérdezte foghegyről.  
– Nem, hagytam, hogy kimásszon az ablakon, szüksége volt egy kis friss levegőre.  
Piton enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem volt humoros kedvében.  
– Igazából, ki is nézem belőled, hogy valami ehhez hasonló botorságot kövess el.  
– Ejnye, Perselus, csak nem aggódunk az új kis rajongónkért? - kérdezte incselkedve. – Persze, tudom én azt, hogy milyen jólesik neked egy kis népszerűség, na dehogy ennyire.  
Dora tisztában volt vele, hogy soha nem állt messzebb az igazságtól, mint akkor, mikor azt állította, Piton a népszerűségre vágyik. Viszont kis sértettség maradt benne a férfi megnyilvánulásai miatt, amin Harry olyan jóízűen nevetgélt.  
– Potter, nem a rajongóm! – Undorodva ejtette ki az utolsó szót. – Semmit nem kell belemagyarázni a kölyök viselkedésébe. Mindig is tudtuk, hogy hibbant, semmirekellő.  
Dora azonnal a védelmére kelt a kisfiúnak, mikor kijelentette, hogy Harry nem semmirekellő, de Pitonnal felesleges volt vitáznia. A férfi eldöntötte, hogy utálja a gyereket, és senki nem tudta lebeszélni erről.  
– Igazából, lenyűgöző, hogy dacára a felé tanúsított ellenszenvednek, bizalmat szavazott neked. Pedig te aztán mindent megteszel annak érdekében, hogy messzire elkerüljön. - Kutatta Piton arcát, hátha felfedez rajta egy apró változást, amiből tudja, hogy elgondolkozik azon, amit sugallni próbált. De a professzor vonásai kemények és ridegek maradtak.  
– Szerintem, kedvel téged… - próbálkozott újra.  
Piton egy jegyes pillantást küldött felé. Megigazította méregzöld házikabátjának ráncait, majd erősen megköszörülte a torkát. Dora ebből már sejtette, hogy valami olyasmit készül mondani, amitől neki fel fog menni a várnyomása.  
– Milyen rendszerességgel vannak rémálmai? Gyakran előfordult, mióta a felügyeleted alatt áll? – kérdezte Piton. Tonks látta a férfin, hogy igencsak feszült, de nem tudta mire vélni.  
– A Grimmauld téren nyugodtan aludt, de azt hiszem, csak azért, mert még mindig kimerült volt a baleset miatt. Viszont mióta a házban vagyunk, minden nap felébred az éjszaka közepén. - Piton bólintott. – De van, ami ennél is furcsább, néha napközben is az az érzésem, hogy fél valamitől. Olyan, mintha elbambulna, és mikor hozzáérek, vagy megszólítom, összerezzen, és zavartan pislog rám. Nem is tudom, hogy fogalmazzam meg… mintha ébren álmodna.  
– A Sötét Nagyúr olvasni próbál az elméjében. Azóta próbálkozik ezzel, mióta a minisztériumi este balul sült el. Ki akarja belőle szedni, hogy hol bújt el.  
– De mégis, hogy védjük meg ettől?  
– Nem kell megvédenünk! Fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálja, de a kölyök leblokkolja az agyát előle. Véleményem szerint ezért vannak rémálmai, mert alvás közben az emberi elme sokkal védtelenebb. Valószínű, hogy a Nagyúr továbbra sem tud belépni a fejébe, és olvasni a gondolatait, de az agya felszínét már összezavarta. Ezért lehet az, hogy nappal is olyan, mintha álmodna.  
Most volt az a pillanat, mikor Dora is szívesen felhajtott volna egy pohárral. Legilimencia és okklumencia? Egy öt éves gyerek, és koruk egyik legveszedelmesebb mágusának harca.  
– Az is lehet, hogy a rémálmokat Voldemort…  
– Soha többet ne nevezd nevén őt! - kiáltott rá Piton, mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatát.  
– Ezt a vitát már lefolytattuk egy párszor - morogta vissza a nő. – A lényeg akkor is ugyanaz marad! Vol… a Nagyúr – csóválta meg a fejét rosszallón - meg akarja bomlasztani Harry elméjét.  
– Nagyon leegyszerűsítve, de így van - értett egyet a férfi.  
– Többet kell foglalkoznunk vele – szögezte le Dora komoly ábrázattal.  
– Mi ez a királyi többes? - kapta oda a pillantását Piton. – Néhány alkalommal már elmagyaráztam neked, hogy én nem kívánom pesztrálni a kölyköt.  
– Te értesz az okklumenciához, én pedig nem! Ezért igenis jó lenne, ha a közelben lennél, amikor Voldemort Harry fejében turkál. – Piton dühösen nézett a nőre, amiért megint kimondta ezt a nevet.  
– Doro! - Piton egy pillanatra zavarba jött a nyelvbotlás miatt. A nő viszont elmosolyodott, amiért a férfi Harry megszólítását használta. – Merlinre, micsoda ostoba becenév ez, miért nem szólsz rá? Még tisztességesen beszélni sem tud?  
– Engem nem zavar, szerintem aranyos. És senki más nem hív így, ezért egy kicsit különleges is - közölte somolyogva.  
– Na, persze, hogy nincs vele bajod, minek is kérdeztem - emelte tekintetét a plafonra. – Én lennék a legjobban meglepődve, ha nem bolondított volna el téged is a fiú.  
– Régen te is adtál nekem egy becenevet, amit senki más nem használt, csak te. – Figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Piton milyen mérgesen vicsorgott, mikor ezt megjegyezte.  
– Pompás, helyben vagyunk, már megint kezded?! - dohogott a férfi – Az nagyon régen volt, talán meg sem történt – halkította le kissé a hangját, de ettől még fenyegetőbbnek hatott.  
– Én azért halványan még emlékszem erre-arra - duruzsolta Tonks, és ravaszkásan mosolyogva odakacsintott.  
– Örülök! – Senki más nem tudott annyi gúnyt belevegyíteni ebbe az egyetlen szóba, mint Piton.  
A férfi fáradtan megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Világos volt számára, hogy még a legelrettentőbb pillantásával sem tudja kellően megfélemlíteni a nőt annyira, hogy Dora ne ellenkezzen, vagy éppen szemtelenkedjen vele.  
– A következő alkalommal, mikor azt tapasztalod, hogy Potter transzba esik, leszel szíves szólni, és nem tétlenül állni az események felett! – dorgálta meg a boszorkányt. – Az információk megosztása valahogy megrekedt köztünk. Fontos lenne, hogy együtt tudjunk működni, ha már Albusnak az a zseniális ötlete támadt, hogy összezárt minket ide Merlin háta mögé, egy miniatűr közösségbe.  
Most volt az a pillanat, mikor tényleg felszökött egy kicsit a nő vérnyomása.  
– Magam is úgy vélem, hogy a szabad információáramlás útjában állunk - fonta karba a kezeit a nő. – Ezért, ha lehet, a továbbiakban te se titkolózz előttem, még akkor sem, ha úgy érzed, ezzel engem védelmezel. Tudok magamról gondoskodni, és tisztában szeretnék lenni az engem fenyegető veszélyekkel. Máskülönben hogy harcoljak ellene?  
Piton se nem bólintott, se nem kommentálta a boszorkány kérését. Csak energikusan felpattant a fotelből, és jó éjt kívánva elvonult a hálószobájába.

A következő pár napban a megszokott rendszer szerint működött a házbeliek élete. Ki-ki a maga dolgával foglalatoskodott, igyekezvén elkerülni a további konfliktusokat.  
Piton délelőttönként továbbra is a laborjába bezárkózva tesztelte a bájitalt, de lassan már nem maradt semmi ötlete. Viszont még mindig jobb volt a pince rejtekében lennie, mint a kölyök közelében. Bármennyire tagadta saját maga előtt, Potter valóban megkedvelte őt, vagy legalábbis már nem tartott tőle annyira, mint az első néhány napban.  
A bájitalmester semmi esetre sem volt hajlandó bugyuta játékokat játszani a gyerekkel. Megegyeztek a boszorkánnyal, hogy eltölt velük némi időt, de ez jószerével annyit jelentett, hogy bájitalszaklapokat olvasgatott, miközben Dora a lehetetlent is megpróbálta, hogy lekösse a kisfiú figyelmét.

Harry nem tudta, hogyan kell másokkal játszani, nyilván mert soha senki nem vette a fáradságot, hogy megtanítsa rá. Nagyon félénk volt, és csak hosszas rábeszélés után volt hajlandó kipróbálni valami más játékot a kisautóján kívül. Tonks minden törekvése ellenére, a varázsló memóriajáték és a mini sakk egyáltalán nem érdekelték a gyereket, de kitartott amellett, hogy elnyeri a fiú bizalmát, és megtanítja beilleszkedni egy közösségbe.  
Száját beharapva gondolkozott azon, hogy mit kéne kitalálnia. Lázasan kutatott saját emlékei között, hogy ő mivel szeretett játszani ennyi idősen, de csak babák, miniatűr teáskészlet és tündérjelmez ugrott be neki. Ha nem szerette volna elferdíteni a kisfiú nézeteit a férfi és a női szerepeket illetően, akkor aligha lett volna tanácsos habos-babos rózsaszín jelmezbe öltöztetni.  
Piton időnként felpillantott az újságjából, és élvezettel nyugtázta, hogy a kölyök alaposan megdolgoztatja a boszorkány tűrőképességét. Egy órán át kísérte figyelemmel az egyoldalú beszélgetést, amit Dora folytatott Potterrel, igyekezvén meggyőzni őt arról, hogy a sakk egy nagyon mókás játék. Végül megkegyelmezett a nőnek, és volt olyan kegyes, hogy megossza vele a nézeteit a témát illetően.

– Esetleg, ha valami kevésbé megterhelő dolgot javasolnál neki, akkor talán még hajlandó is lenne letenni azt a kerekes micsodát – morogta lesajnálóan, majd visszatért az olvasáshoz. – Vedd figyelembe a korát, és rá fogsz jönni, hogy az ilyen gyerekek érdeklődési köre még nem olyan sokszínű.  
– Oh, igen, erre már én is gondoltam - válaszolt vissza erőltetett nyugalommal a nő. Még véletlenül sem akart vitába bocsátkozni, mert tudta, hogy megint alul maradna Pitonnal szemben. – Csak az a baj, Perselus, hogy nincs egyetlen használható ötletem sem. Valahogy megkoptak az emlékeim ilyen idős koromról – vonta meg a vállát.  
– Merlin szerelmére, miért nem adsz neki építőkockákat, vagy valami hasonlót? - csapta le a türelmetlenül a térdére az újságot. – Úgy csinálsz, mintha te nem lettél volna gyerek.  
– Azt hiszem, elkerüli a figyelmed egy alapvető anatómiai különbség - mutatott magára, majd Harryre. – Én babákkal és pónikkal játszottam! Soha nem voltam öt éves kisfiú, mint itt egyesek! – fordult el sértődötten.  
Látta, hogy Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodik, pedig a férfi igyekezett az újság rejteke mögé bújni. Dora mély levegőt vett, igyekezett lehiggadni, majd felállt és az emelt felé indult, hogy megnézze, rejt-e építőkockát Harry játékos ládája.  
– Hova mész? – kérdezte kissé ijedten a férfi.  
– Hozok valami nem túl megerőltető játékot Harrynek - ismételte meg a férfi szavait fintorogva. – Építőkockát, vagy mit tudom én.  
– És őt - bökött Harry felé a fejével -, itt hagyod, velem? - Dora alig bírta elrejteni a mosolyát. A veszedelmes bájitalmestert megijeszti a tudat, hogy egy kisfiú közelségében legyen?  
– Nem, addig átadom a szomszédba, hogy játsszon Mrs. Meddler macskájával - válaszolta pimaszan. – Hidd el, nem fog felfalni…

Harry teljesen komolyan vette a kijelentést, és meg is indult a terasz felé, hogy kimenjen a hátsókertbe átkéredzkedni a szomszéd nénihez. Piton ugrott utána, mikor a keze már a kilincsen volt, és az ingénél fogva visszarántotta. Magasra emelte a levegőben, és Dora felé sétált vele. Ám ahelyett, hogy a kisfiú megrémült volna ettől a bánásmódtól, kacarászni kezdett.  
Mikor a nő magához ölelte, izegni-mozogni kezdett, amíg Dora le nem tette a földre, hogy aztán megint az ajtó felé somfordáljon. Piton fújtatva lépett megint a gyerek után, és újra elkapta az ingénél fogva, de most már rá is pirított egy kicsit.

– Kölyök, ez nem játék, nem mehetsz ki! – morogta neki, és letette a szőnyegre.  
– Doro - a nő visszafordult az ajtóból -, a fekete ruhás bácsi nem akarja, hogy a kertbe menjek? - Tonks pukkadozó nevetésbe kezdett, ahogy tudatosult benne, Harry miként hívja Pitont. A fekete ruhás bácsi?  
Harry is nevetni kezdett, bár nem értette pontosan min nevetnek, csak újra megismételte a kérdését, addig, amíg már a nő fulladozni nem kezdett a kuncogástól.  
– Ha esetleg újra az uralmad alá hajtod a féktelen jókedvedet, közölhetnéd a kölyökkel, hogy van tisztességes nevem is! – füstölgött Piton karba font kézzel.  
Dorothea megrázta a fejét, és visszaindította a kisgyereket a szoba közepére. Úgy gondolta, ha Harryt érdekli a férfi neve, majd megkérdezi ő.

A gyerek egy ideig szótlanul álldogált, a cipője orrával piszkálta a szőnyeg szélét. Piton úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, milyen nagy kínban van a kölyök. Nagy ívben megkerülte, és visszaült a foteljébe, hogy újra az olvasásnak szentelje értékes idejét.  
Dora villámgyorsan felszaladt a kockáért, és olyan halkan osont vissza a lépcsőn, hogy az még egy párducnak is becsületére vált volna. Nem úgy, mint egy nappal korábban. Magában büszkén megveregette saját vállát, hogy nem csapott ezúttal semmi zajt, majd leült az utolsó lépcsőfokra, és hallgatózni kezdett. Kíváncsi volt, Perselus hajlandó lesz-e beszélni a fiúval.

– Sajnálom! - motyogta a kisfiú, továbbra is a szőnyeg mintáját nézegetve.  
Piton egy pillanatra ránézett, majd mímelt érdeklődéssel újra a szaklap cikkeibe temetkezett.  
– Sajnálom! - ismételte meg valamivel hangosabban Potter. Piton indulatosan kifújta a levegőt. – Nem tudom, hogy hívják a bácsit… - Olyan halkan beszélt, ahogy a kisegerek cincognak.  
– Professzor, az a megfelelő megszólításom - vetette oda Piton ridegen. Majd ledobta a szaklapot a fotel melletti kis asztalra, és anélkül, hogy egy további szót is intézett volna a fiúhoz, kivonult a szobából.

Dora még éppen időben szökkent talpra, így úgy tűnt, mintha most sétált volna le a lépcsőn. A bájitalmester egy pillanatra megállt a nő mellett, majd száját összeszorítva, egy szó nélkül az emeletre vonult.  
_- Neki meg mi baja lett hirtelen?_ – kérdezte magától a boszorkány, ahogy Piton szálfa egyenes járással haladt felfelé a lépcsőn.  
Perselus eléggé hangosan csapta be maga mögött a szobája ajtaját, majd rögtön az ágyához lépett és leült a szélére. Tudta, hogy mi dühítette fel ennyire, bár a kölyök még bocsánatot is kért tőle, ami soha az eddigi tizenöt év alatt nem fordult elő, mióta csak ismerte. De azok a zöld szemek, Lily átható pillantásra emlékeztették. Ahogy ránézett, valódi csalódottság, és bánat ült a szemében. Sosem tudta elviselni ezt a pillantást, James Potter vonásaival vegyítve. Miért kellett annak a boszorkánynak az az idióta griffendéles majom? Most aztán élhetnek nagy boldogságban a varázslómennyországban – ha ugyan létezik olyan - azzal az infantilis Blackkel együtt.  
Elnyújtózott az ágyán, és a plafont kezdte el tanulmányozni. Lily mindig is azt akarta, hogy védje meg a fiát, és ő minden tőle telhetőt megtett. Erőn felül próbálkozott, mert a kölyök vonzotta a bajt, mint legyet a légypapír. De ennél többet nem tud, és nem is hajlandó érte tenni, mint védelmet nyújtani neki, amíg szükséges. Vagy amíg képes rá… Nem felejtette el egy percre sem, hogy a halál folyton ott lohol a nyakában, és nagyon kell ügyeskednie, hogy mindig előtte járjon egy lépéssel.  
Már majdnem elszenderedett, de az alsó szintről felhallatszó hangok állandó félálomban tartották. Vidám kacagásra kapta fel a fejét, és feladta minden reményét, hogy rendesen elaludhasson végre.

A hangok a hátsó kertből szűrődtek be a nyitott ablakon át. A gyerek odakint rohangászott madarakat és lepkéket kergetve, miközben a nő a szomszéddal beszélgetett. Piton felpaprikázott hangulatban rohant ki utánuk, hogy azonnal beterelje őket. Elég volt odakiáltania Dorotheának, hogy a nő arcáról lehervadjon a mosoly, és Harryt magával vonszolva visszamenjen a házba.  
A boszorkány az ajtóból még bocsánatkérően visszaszólt az idős hölgynek, aki értetlenül pislogott utánuk.

– Elment az eszed, te átkozott vakmerő boszorkány?! - kiáltott rá Piton, mikor már becsukta a terasz ajtaját. – Az hittem, világosan az értésedre adtam, hogy nem hagyhatjátok el a házat!  
– Perselus, nyár van, legalább harminc fok van odakint, és Harrynek szüksége van a friss levegőre – fogott mentegetőzésbe Dora.  
– Akkor nyiss ablakot! – vágott vissza a férfi. – Vagy használd a pálcád, és idézz meg egy szellőt!  
Harry most cseppet sem találta viccesnek a professzort, sokkal inkább ijesztőnek, mint Vernon bácsit. Halkan kihátrált a szobából, és keresett magának egy biztonságos búvóhelyet. A felnőttek élénk vitájuk közepette észre sem vették, hogy magukra maradtak.  
– Ne csináld ezt, Perselus, feleslegesen aggódsz - próbálta csitítani a férfit. – Mrs. Meddler nem Voldemort egyik kéme, csak egy kedves idős hölgy, aki társaságra vágyik. Nem zárhatsz minket a négy fal közé.  
– De nagyon is megtehetem! - rivallt rá dühösen a férfi, majd a függönyt kicsit arrébb húzva kikémlelt, hogy megnézze, a szomszéd még mindig kint álldogál-e a kerítésnél.  
– Paranoiás vagy, remélem, tudod - fordult el dühösen a nő. – Túlzásokba esel, nekem jogom van a friss levegőhöz, és Harrynek is. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezzel Dumbledore professzor is egyetértene. Azt mondta, maradjunk a házban, de a házhoz a kert is hozzátartozik!  
– Tudod milyen könnyű egy muglit _Imperióval_ arra kényszeríteni, hogy utánunk kémkedjen?! - Megvárta míg Dora újra ránéz. – Az lehet, hogy túlságosan is óvatos vagyok, de ez mentette meg eddig az életemet. Nem bízhatunk senkiben! Ha majd Albus engedélyt ad nektek arra, hogy kint lézengjetek a friss levegőn, akkor kimehettek. De addig azt teszitek, amit én mondok!  
– Voldemort nem tudja, hol vagyunk, vagy hogy Harry velünk van - közölte egyre fokozódó dühvel a nő. – Egyébként, azt mikor döntöttük el, hogy te vagy itt a parancsnok?  
– Nem kellett eldöntenünk, mert ez egyértelmű, és ne használd ezt a nevet! - Piton közelebb lépett hozzá, és megragadta a nő karját. – Soha többé ne ejtsd ki a szádon! - sziszegte az arcába.  
– Aki fél a névtől, magától a dologtól fél, Perselus - ismételte Dumbledore jól ismert szavait.  
Piton keze ökölbe szorult, kezdett a tűréshatára szélére jutni.  
– Van is okunk félni tőle! Vagy te akkor is ilyen vakmerő leszel, ha majd szemtől-szemben kell vele állnod? - kérdezte fölényes arcot vágva. Dora egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. – Még a legbátrabbak is meghátrálnak, ha találkoznak vele.  
– Harry nem félt kiállni ellene - húzta ki a karját a szorításból. – Akkor talán ő a kivétel, azt hiszem.  
– Ő csak egy ostoba kölyök, aki nem tudja, mikor kell elmenekülni! - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. – Te viszont reszketnél a félelemtől, ha csak egyszer is a Sötét Nagyúr elé kéne állnod.  
– Menj a búsba! Nem az a lényeg, hogy én félnék-e tőle vagy nem. Hanem az, hogy jár nekünk a kert szabadsága. Legalább ennyi, ha más nem jutott! Egyébként nekem nem olyan egyértelmű, hogy te parancsolgatsz! A rangomnál fogva én vagyok jogosult arra, hogy utasításokat osztogassak.  
– Az tetszene neked, igaz? Ha úgy táncolnék, ahogy fütyülsz…

Dorának, időközben feltűnt, hogy Harry elhagyta a szobát, így a keresésre indult, nem törődve Piton egyre fokozódó dühével. Úgy érezte, ha még egy percig folytatnia kéne ezt a vitát, akkor valami nagyon bántó hagyná el a száját.  
Szerencsétlenségére, a bájitalmester nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. Ha volt valami, amit Perselus Piton ki nem állhatott, akkor az az volt, ha faképnél hagyták. A lépcsőn könnyűszerrel utolérte a nőt, és megállásra kényszerítette.

– Nem tűrőm el, hogy ilyen hangon beszélj velem! - Szemét keskenyre húzta össze, és egészen közelről beszélt a nőhöz. – Elvárom az alapvető…  
– Igen, Perselus, tudom, az alapvető tiszteletet - vágott a szavába a nő. – Ezzel én sem vagyok másképpen, és amíg én nem tapasztalom tőled azt, hogy tisztelnél, addig én sem foglak téged.  
– Én… - Pitont megdöbbentette a nő viselkedése. Elege volt az értelmetlen vitából.  
Nem is értette igazán, miért bánik ilyen ellenségesen a nővel. Volt idő, amikor nagyon is jól érezte magát a társaságában. Régen csak ő jelentett menedéket számára, ha már szabadulni akart a világtól, ami körülvette. Ő volt az, aki feledtetni tudta vele Lilyt.  
Most mégis minduntalan egymás torkának esnek, és ha a boszorkány éppen higgadtan beszél vele, ő akkor is eléri, hogy felbosszantsa magát. Gyerekes és indokolatlan a viselkedése, ezt be kellett látnia. Dorothea már nem gyerek, nem erőltetheti rá az akaratát.  
Dora csak figyelte, hogy borulnak sötét felhők a férfi arcára. Nem először látta ilyennek.  
– Perselus, jól vagy? - érintette meg lágyan a vállát.  
Csak nézte Pitont, aki valamiért nem fejezte be a megkezdett mondatát, csupán állt ott vele szemben a lépcsőn a korlátnak támaszkodva, és nézett maga elé.  
– Keressük meg Harryt, és nehogy elkezd, hogy téged nem érdekel, és a többi hasonlót, amiket mondani szoktál.  
– Nem kezdem – sóhajtotta a férfi.

Mindketten bementek a gyerek szobájába. Dora nem nagyon lepődött meg azon, hogy Harry első ránézésre nem volt odabent. Még valamennyire emlékezett rá, hogy hova bújik el egy kisgyerek, ha megijed. Felhajtotta az ágytakarót, de Harry nem volt ott. Intett Pitonnak, hogy nyissa ki a ruhásszekrényt, de ott sem találták.  
Potter ahhoz már túl nagy volt, hogy beleférjen a játékos ládájába anélkül, hogy kipakolna belőle mindent. A fürdőszobában sem találták, és a nő szobája is üres volt. Piton kizártnak tartotta, hogy a gyerek bemenjen az ő hálójába, ezért oda be sem nyitott.  
A percek gyorsan peregtek, és ketten együtt pillanatok alatt körbejárták a házat, benézve mindenhova, de Pottert, úgy tűnt, a föld nyelte el. A teraszajtó kulcsra volt zárva, ahogy Piton hagyta, mielőtt felmentek az emeletre. Dorán kezdett elhatalmasodni a pánik. Harry elvégre varázsló, és ha megijedt, véletlenül kitörhetett belőle az a kontrollálatlan mágia, ami az ilyen korú gyerekek varázserejét jellemezte.

– És ha valahogy elvarázsolta magát innen? – kérdezte tépelődve, de már a kérdés feltevése után belátta, hogy ez nem lehetséges, főleg mikor Piton szkeptikus arccal fordult felé. – Jó, jó, tudom, az hallottuk volna, és nyoma is volna. Akkor viszont jó lenne, ha mielőbb megtalálnánk.  
– Azon vagyok, Tonks! – morogta vissza a férfi. Nem örült volna, ha a kölyök megint transzba esik, mert Voldemort próbál betörni az elméjébe, és esetleg valami baja esik. Nem akarta, hogy ezt is ráolvassa valaki, hogy még egy gyerekre sem tudott vigyázni.  
– Az egyetlen hely, ahol nem néztük, az az én hálóm. Valószínűtlen, hogy ott van, de nem látok rá más reális magyarázatot, hogy miért nem találjuk a ház többi részében. Csak azt remélem, hogy nem piszkított rá a holmimra a szekrényben.  
Dora idegességében elnevette magát. Századmásodpercek alatt újra az emeleten termett, és már nagy erőkkel rontott is be a férfi hálójába, de az ajtó nem nyílt, mikor lenyomta a kilincset. Várakozón nézett a férfire, aki akkor ért fel a lépcső tetejére.  
– Te zárva tartod a hálód ajtaját? - hökkent meg.  
– Nem tartom zárva az ajtómat, Dorothea – közölte Piton szárazon.  
– Jó, ez esetben Harry bizonyára nincs odabent, mert nyilván nem lopta el a kulcsodat, hacsak nem állítod róla, hogy profi zsebtolvaj, csak eddig ügyesen titkolta. – Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
Egy másodperccel később szipogás hangjai hallatszottak ki a szobából. Perselus diadalmas mosolyra húzta a száját.  
– Potter, azonnal engedj be minket! – dörömbölt be az ajtón. – Nem tudom, hogy zártad be magad oda, de az nem a te szobád, és leszel szíves tiszteletben tartani a magánszférám!  
– Igen, így aztán biztosan ki fogja nyitni. Könyvet kéne írnod a gyerekekről - élcelődött a nő. – Harry, kérlek szépen nyisd ki az ajtót, nagyon sajnáljuk, hogy megijesztettünk.  
Válasz nem érkezett, de hallották, hogy a kisfiú továbbra is halkan szipog. Dora még párszor megpróbálta előcsalogatni, de a gyerek csendben maradt, azt leszámítva, hogy hallották leülni az ajtóhoz. Piton a haját tudta volna tépni. Most már rá se tudta törni az ajtót, mert ezzel valószínűleg sérülést okozott volna Potternek.  
– Ide figyelj, kölyök, azonnal nyisd ki az ajtót, különben megtalálom a módját, hogy bejussak, de abban nem lesz köszönet! - A nő rácsapott a férfi vállára.  
– Mondtam, hogy ne ijesztgesd, ez nem fog működni! - pirított rá.  
– A te hízelgéseddel sem értünk el semmit! - vágott vissza Piton, majd mély levegőt vett, és valamivel higgadtabban szólalt meg ismét. - Ha kinyitod az ajtót, ígérem, hogy nem fogunk megbüntetni, és kiabálni sem fogunk veled. – Remélte, hogy ez hatásos lesz.  
De válasz ekkor sem érkezett. Dorának az az ötlete támadt, hogy próbáljanak bemászni a háló ablakán, de Piton határozottan elzárkózott az ötlettől. Közölte, hogy ő ugyan nem fog a hátsókertben parádézni egy létrával, hogy bejusson a saját szobájába, még Potter kedvéért sem.  
Viszont miután már majdnem egy órája hiába kérlelték a gyereket, kénytelen volt kivonulni a kertbe, és odatámasztani egy létrát az ablakhoz. Az orra alatt folyamatosan szitkozódva mászta meg a fokokat, majd mikor felért, bekukucskált az ablakon. Potter lehajtott fejjel üldögélt a szobában, hátát nekitámasztva az ajtónak.  
Perselus megpróbált halkan beosonni, de természetesen Dora pont akkor kiabált oda neki, amikor már majdnem bent volt. Harry ijedten kapta fel a fejét, és rémülten nézett a férfira.  
– Meg ne moccanj! - szólt rá a férfi, mikor észrevette, hogy a kölyök azt lesi, merre menekülhetne. Még csak az hiányzott neki, hogy most meg a szobához tartozó fürdőhelyiség ajtaját zárja magára.  
– Sa-sajnálom - dadogta halkan a kisfiú– Bajban vagyok, professzor? - kérdezte sírásra görbülő szájjal, mikor a férfi már ott guggolt előtte.  
Piton mély levegőt vett, hogy lehiggadjon, nem akart ordítani vele, még akkor sem, ha Potterről volt szó. Annyit már ő is megértett, hogy bármennyire is utálja őt, a gyerek egyáltalán nem emlékszik rá. Nem érti, miért ellenséges vele, és csak megijed, ha továbbra sem változtat a felé mutatott magatartásán.  
Igazából egy ismeretlen kisgyereket utál, aki nem tehet arról, hogy az idősebb énje miket követett el. Pitonnak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy milyen is az igazi Harry Potter.  
– Nem, kölyök, nem vagy bajban - szólalt meg nyugodt hangon.  
Harry félreállt az ajtóból, és hagyta, hogy a professzor kinyissa. Tétován álldogált egyik lábáról a másikra, és várta, hogy a férfi megmondja neki, most mit csináljon.  
– Kimehetsz a kertbe játszani, ha akarsz - mondta neki Piton. Kissé zavarban volt, mert a gyerek mindig olyan áthatóan fürkészte, hogy úgy érezte, a fejébe lát.  
Harry elindult a rövid folyosón, de félúton megállt, visszafordult, és a megint a férfira nézett.  
– Te is kijössz velem, professzor? - kérdezte reménykedő hangon.  
– Talán… talán később kimegyek – mondta tétován.  
Harry megeresztett egy félénk mosolyt, és lerohant a lépcsőn.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
A balszerencse üldöz minket

Piton enyhülése Harry iránt hamar semmivé foszlott. Mintha az a pillanat meg sem történt volna, amikor a lépcsőn visszaforduló, reménykedő kisgyerekben, nem az oly utált Harry Pottert látta volna egy percre, hanem egy átlagos ötévest.

Dumbledore csak korlátozott mennyiségű élelmiszerkészletet raktározott el a menedékházban, ezért Dorának kellett pótolnia a hiányt. Mivel túl kockázatos lett volna, hogy mindhárman elmenjenek a közeli városba bevásárolni, egyedül vágott neki az útnak. A bájitalmester egyedül maradt a házban a fiúval.  
Harry egy ideig csendesen játszott a szobájában, de hamar elunta magát. Kíváncsiságának engedve lemerészkedett a földszintre, hogy megnézze, vajon mit csinálhat a professzor.  
Piton a konyhában ült, előtte temérdek pergamenlap hevert. A roxforti laborjából gyűjtötte őket össze, mielőtt elhagyta volna az iskolát. Minden feljegyzése nála volt, amit a kísérleti stádiumban lévő bájitalról készített. Ezen kívül számtalan ősi bájitalreceptet elhozott, mert nagy részük elavult főzési módszereket tartalmazott, és szerette volna megtudni, mit kezdhet velük, ha kicsit modernizálja őket. Abban reménykedett, hogy fel tudja őket használni, hogy ezzel is segítse a Rend munkáját.

Harry lábujjhegyen settenkedett le a lépcsőn, szinte egyáltalán nem csapott zajt. Belesett a konyhába, de a férfi túl elfoglalt volt. A kisfiú pár percig némán figyelte a professzort, majd elunva a tétlenkedést, a konyhaajtóból kifordulva a nappaliba sétált.  
Dora előrelátóan odakészített a sötét diófa asztalkára egy tál csokis kekszet, és a kisfiú boldogan kezdte el a szájába tömni a finomságot. Korábban soha azelőtt nem kapott édességet. Az unokatestvére sokszor kérkedett előtte, hogy ő mennyi mindent kapott a szüleitől. Ilyenkor Harry mindig rettentő rosszul érezte magát, túl sokat kellett nélkülöznie. Sokszor magányos volt, bár nem nagyon tudta felfogni, mit jelent az, hogy nincsenek szülei, de a nagynénjétől remélt szeretet hiányát igenis átérezte.

Mikor már majdnem az egész tál édességet megette, úgy döntött, körbenéz, hátha talál valami érdekes felfedezni-valót, vagy egy kis kalandot. Az alacsony dohányzóasztalon számtalan könyv hevert. Azt gondolta, azokban is olyan szép képek lehetnek, mint amilyenek a szobájában lévő mesekönyvekben vannak. De ahogy lapozgatni kezdte az egyik sárgás színű, furcsa szagú könyvet, rájött, hogy ebben nem igazán vannak képek, csak különböző ábrák, amiket nem értett. Végiglapozgatta a könyvet, de hamar elunta, ezért félredobta, majd egy másik után nézett.  
Természetesen, Piton tisztában volt vele, hogy Potter lejött az emeletről. Attól, hogy a konyhában levegőnek nézte, még tudta, hogy a gyerek őt figyeli. Egy ideig még a jegyzeteivel foglalkozott, majd úgy döntött, megnézi, mit csinálhat a fiú. Ismerte azt a régi bölcsességet, miszerint, ha egy gyerek nagyon csendben van, akkor biztos olyasmit csinál, amit nem szabadna neki. Harry már a negyedik könyvet lapozta át, amikor a bájitalmester megjelent a nappaliban. Cipője ütemes kopogása hirtelen abbamaradt, és egy visszafojtott kiáltással megtorpant. Talán egy egész perc is eltelt, mire végre megtalálta a saját hangját.

– Te meg mi a jó fenét csinálsz? – üvöltött rá a gyerekre, ahogy visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. – Azonnal tedd le azokat a könyveket, mert Merlinre esküszöm, hogy agyoncsaplak!  
A gyereknek ideje sem volt reagálni, mert a férfi azonnal ott termett, és durván felrántotta a földről. Kitépte a kezéből a számára oly becses és igazi ritkaságnak számító bájitalkönyvet, majd szó szerint levágta a kölyköt a padlóra. Abban a percben egyáltalán nem tudott tisztán gondolkozni. Akár ötéves volt, akár tizenöt, az előtte ülő gyerek Harry Potter volt.  
Harry rendesen beverte a fenekét, de egyszerűen úgy megrémült a férfitől, hogy még sírni sem mert. Az összes oldalon ott éktelenkedett a csokoládés ujjlenyomata.  
– Takarodj a szobádba, ne is lássalak! – parancsolt rá a gyerekre. – Ha ma még egyszer előkerülsz, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy kidoblak az utcára! – vicsorgott dühösen, és abban a pillanatban halálosan komolyan gondolta minden szavát.

Harry már elég sokszor hallotta a rokonaitól, hogy nemkívánatos személy, de a bájitalmester sokkal jobban rá tudott ijeszteni, mint a bácsikája. Vernon bácsi rendszerint nem nagyon érte utol, mert bár Potter jelentősen kisebb volt nála, azt megtanulta, hogyan kell gyorsan futni. Ezért Dursley általában már meg sem kísérelte üldözni őt, csak utána vágott valamit, hátha eltalálja futás közben. De Perselus valahogy sokkal félelmetesebb volt. A férfi egész lényéből sütött a düh és az utálat. A kisgyerek sírásra görbülő szájjal eliszkolt a tett színhelyéről, és vissza se nézett.

Piton, nem sokra rá, szintén felvonult az emeletre, becsapta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját, és egyenesen a komódjához vonult. Energikusan kirántotta a harmadik fiókot, és a titkos rekeszből elővette az _oda-vissza tükröt_. Albus csak a második hívásra tudott válaszolni, mert mikor Piton első alkalommal szólította, éppen a minisztériumi küldöttséggel tárgyalt a lehetséges időpontról, amikor majd a Mágiaügyi miniszter egy barátságos beszélgetésen fogadja Harryt. Piton a szokásosnál is zordabb hangulatban volt. Albus igyekezett csillapítani a kedélyeket, de látta, hogy ezúttal nem fog sikerrel járni, ám újfent el kellett hárítania a bájitalmester azon követelését, hogy ellátogasson a menedékházba.  
Perselus viszont nem fogadott el több kifogást, nem érdekelte az igazgató újabb magyarázata. Nem volt hajlandó tovább egy levegőt szívni a fiúval. Potter megszűnt számára létezni…

– Ha nem jössz hamarosan, garantálom neked, hogy kidobom az utcára azt a lehetetlen kölyköt! Nem ebben állapodtunk meg!  
– Jelen helyzetünkben nem lenne tanácsos elhagynom az iskolát – válaszolta nyugodt hangnemben az igazgató. – Tudtad, mit vállalsz, mikor megkaptad a feladatot. Jól tudom, hogy vannak bizonyos nehézségeid Harry helyes megítélését illetően, de bízom benne, hogy hamarosan…  
– Semmilyen feladatot nem _vállaltam_! – szólt közbe idegesen a férfi. – Ne merészeld a nyakamba varrni ezt is! Minden alkalommal lehetetlen küldetések elé állítasz, és számtalan alkalommal letesztelted már a hűségem. Hidd el nekem, hogy sosem árulnálak el, de erős a késztetés, hogy átálljak a másik oldalra…

Dumbledore általában nem vette komolyan ezt a fenyegetést. Volt már néhány alkalom, mikor a bájitalmester azt hangoztatta, inkább visszaáll halálfalónak, ha még egyszer dupla órát kell tartania a griffendéles csürhének. Most viszont volt valami a bájitalmester arckifejezésében, ami azt súgta az idős mágusnak, hogy Perselus tényleg a tűréshatára végére jutott. Bár biztos volt benne, hogy nem állna vissza Voldemort oldalára, arra már nem mert volna mérget venni, hogy egyszerűen nem hagyja ott a boszorkányt és Harryt a házban.

– Miss. Tonks is hasonló véleményen van? – érdeklődött társalkodó hangnemben az idős mágus, ami most inkább erőltetettnek, mintsem könnyednek hatott. – Ő is ellenszenvvel viseltetik Harry iránt?  
– Te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy teljesen odavan a kölyökért – sziszegte a férfi vicsorogva. – Soha nem volt kérdés előtted, hogy jól választottál, mikor kiosztottad rá a feladatot!  
Perselus unta már ezeket a játékokat, amikor az igazgató valamilyen módon megpróbálta őt rávenni, hogy nézze más szemmel a dolgokat. Az, hogy a boszorkány nem utálta a gyereket, nem jelentette azt, hogy ő sem fogja. Néha elfeledkezett arról, hogy ki is Potter valójában. Nehéz volt a gyűlöletét egy ötéves gyerekre kivetíteni, de amikor a fiú valahogyan kihozta a sodrából, máris könnyebbnek érezte. Semmilyen módon nem akart kötődni a gyerekhez! Nem akarta szeretni vagy éppen kedvelni, nem akarta más szemmel nézni. A dühe eltúlzott és nevetséges volt, amit azért érzett, mert Potter összemaszatolta a könyveit. Mégsem tudott felülkerekedni rajta, bár az igazság az volt, hogy meg sem próbálta. Jólesett neki, hogy van oka haragudni a gyerekre.  
– A te véleményed is változni fog idővel. Ha másra nem is lesz jó az együtt töltött idő, arra biztosan, hogy megértsd végre, Harry nem olyan, mint az apja volt! – Albus hitt benne, hogy egyszer be fog következni az a pillanat, amikor Perselus végre megvilágosodik.  
Piton még pár percig igyekezett jobb belátásra bírni az igazgatót, majd belátta, hogy ma nem fogja elérni a célját. Kezdett aggódni. Dumbledore elfelejtette volna a küldetésük célját? Neki nem kell összebarátkoznia a gyerekkel, csak rá kell jönnie, hogyan tudná visszaváltoztatni azzá az utálatos kamasszá, aki eddig is volt.

Dora fáradtan lépett be az ajtón. Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen kimerítő lesz a vásárlás. Bár a közelben lévő város jól felszerelt volt, szinte minden fontos dolgot máshol kellett beszereznie. Errefelé nyoma sem volt az olyan nagy üzleteknek, mint Londonban. Ráadásul, míg el nem érte a városka határát, egyetlen varázslatot sem mert használni. A szatyrok nehezek voltak, és vágták a kezét. Útközben ezerszer szidta magában a semmirekellő férfiakat, akik még a huszadik században is a nőkre hagyják a háztartás minden gondját. Alig várta, hogy végre a házon belül lehessen, és lepakolhassa nehéz terheit. Nyögve huppant le a székre, hogy egy percre kifújhassa magát, majd mielőtt még kipakolta volna a szatyrok tartalmát, elindult, hogy megnézze, hogyan boldogult a két „férfi" idehaza, nélküle.

Pitont a nappaliban találta, ahogy nagy műgonddal tisztogatta a könyveit oldalaként. Minden folt eltüntetésekor morgott valamit az orra alatt, egy bizonyos mocskos kezű kis semmirekellőről. Dorothea némán állt az ajtófélfának dőlve. A férfi pár másodpercig nem is vette őt észre. Majd mikor megérezte, hogy figyelik, egy igazán pitonos nézés kíséretében horkantott fel, és felmutatta az egyik összemaszatolt könyvet.

Dorának kérdeznie sem kellett, mi történt, pillanatok alatt összerakta a képet, ahogy megpillantotta az üres süteményes tálat, és a földön heverő könyvhalmazt. Harrynek színét sem látta a szobában, így sejtette, hogy egy kicsit elfajulhattak a dolgok, míg távol volt.

– Ha még egyszer magamra hagysz azzal az elkényeztetett kis mocsokkal, szíjat hasítok a hátából! – morogta a férfi a nőnek, mikor Dora szó nélkül hátat fordított neki, és elindult az emelet felé. – Nem tiszteli más tulajdonát, fogalma sincs róla, milyen értékes dolgokat tesz tönkre! – A nő kétkedő arccal fordult vissza. – Nézd meg, mit művelt a kis kedvenced! – lobogtatta meg az egyik maszatos könyvet.  
– Látom, hogy mit csinált, de nem feltételezheted róla, hogy szándékosan tette. – Piton arckifejezése azt sugallta, hogy ő nagyon is el tudja képzelni a szándékos rongálást. – Vedd figyelembe, hogy csak ötéves! – Igyekezett higgadtnak látszani, miközben a férfival beszélt.  
– A kölyök nem mehet a dolgaim közelébe, és erre neked kell odafigyelni! – sziszegte a férfi, becsukva az immáron tiszta könyvet. – Ha ez megint előfordul, nem fogok kesztyűs kézzel bánni vele!  
– Megint csak azt tudom mondani, hogy Harry csak ötéves, és ezért nem…  
– Nem hozhatod fel a korát mentségként minden alkalommal! – vágott a nő szavába Piton.  
– De igen, megtehetem, mert pontosan ezért kell elnézőbbnek lennünk vele! – oktatta ki a férfit. – Neki sem könnyebb, mint nekünk, és ha valami olyasmit csinál, ami a korának tudható be, azért nem fogjuk bántani. Sem te, sem pedig én!  
– Ne legyél benne olyan biztos! – szólt vissza sötét tekintettel Piton. – Én nem fogok vele kivételezni.  
Dora bólintott, jeléül annak, hogy megértette a férfi fenyegetését, majd újra elindult a lépcső felé, hogy megkeresse a kisfiút.

Harry az ágya szélén ült, egykedvűen lóbálta a lábát. Nem sok érdeklődést mutatott a játékai iránt. Dora megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a gyerek figyelmét. Harry egy pillanatra halványan elmosolyodott, majd arca újra zárkózottá vált.  
– Most büntetést fogok kapni? – tudakolta vékony kis hangján. – Nem kapok vacsorát, ugye?  
A nő összeráncolta a homlokát. Miről beszél ez a gyerek? Hogy gondolhatja azt, hogy megvonják tőle az evés lehetőségét? Annyira szerette volna elhitetni magával, hogy ez a dolog korábban nem fordult elő a kisfiúval, de tudta, hogy az önámítással semmire sem megy.  
– Senkitől nem fogsz büntetést kapni! – jelentette ki határozott hangon, hogy tudatosítsa a gyerekben, itt ez sosem fordulhat vele elő. – Ebben a házban nem kell félned, itt senki nem fog bántani.  
– De a professzor nagyon mérges rám… – Egy apró könnycsepp gördült végig a kisfiú arcán.  
A látványtól Dora szíve teljesen összefacsarodott. Igyekezett megnyugtatni a kisfiút, hogy Perselus csak morog, de amúgy ártalmatlan, és soha nem emelne kezet rá. Sajnos azonban észre kellett vennie, hogy az elmúlt évek tapasztalatai mást mondatnak a gyerekkel. Bár az emlékei csak az élete első öt évére korlátozódtak – és Dora biztos volt benne, hogy abból sem emlékszik vissza mindenre –, úgy látta, hogy igen sok trauma érte őt már ilyen fiatalon. Beletelt egy órába, mire Harry arcán újra megjelent egy aprócska, de bizakodó mosoly, és a Dora által megígért sütemény elég csábítónak tűnt ahhoz, hogy újra lemerészkedjen a földszintre.

Harry önfeledten gyúrta a kis darab tésztát, amit a boszorkány elé rakott a konyhaasztalra. Dorothea emlékezett rá, hogy a húgával együtt mennyire szerettek a mamájuk mellett lenni a konyhában, és segíteni neki. Andromeda mindig elhitette velük, hogy fontos, amit csinálnak, és hogy a segítségük nélkül semmilyen étel nem lenne olyan finom.  
A frissen kisült diós sütemény illata megtöltötte a konyhát, otthonos hangulatot kölcsönözve a helyiségnek. Dorothea Harry tányérjára tett néhány szelet süteményt, és egy pohár tejet is a fiú felé nyújtott. Potter még mindig olyan gyorsan evett, mintha attól tartana, hogy valaki elveszi előle az ételt, ha nem eszi meg azonnal. Az elmúlt hetekben bőségesen kapott enni, aminek hála, felszedett már egy kilót, de még így is nagyon alultápláltnak tűnt. Dora igyekezett minél több dolgot megtudni Harry eddigi étkezési szokásairól, de a kisfiú általában hallgatag maradt, és nem válaszolt. Nem szeretett volna túl erőszakosnak tűnni, így inkább Dumbledore professzorhoz fordult a kérdéseivel, aggályaival. Azonban az ősz szakállú varázsló sem segített neki a tisztánlátásban. A boszorkány kezdett egyre dühösebb lenni, tudta, hogy a roxforti igazgató valami mély titkot rejteget előlük.

Harry fogára valónak találta a süteményt. A harmadik jókora szeletet tömte a szájába, amikor hirtelen történt valami, és abbahagyta az evést. Kezéből kiesett a maradék finomság, és elkerekedett szemmel nézett maga elé. Dora meglepődve figyelte Harryt, akinek az arca hirtelen elkezdett felpuffadni. A gyerek rémülten igyekezett kiköpni a süteményt, ami még a szájában volt, és a torkához kapott apró kezeivel.

– Harry, jól érezed magad? – kérdezte ijedt hangon a nő. – Megakadt egy falat a torkodon? – A nő odaállt a gyerek háta mögé, és kicsit megütögette, hogy könnyebben kiköphesse, ami még a szájában volt. – Jobb már?

A gyerek hörögni kezdett, és a fejét rázta. Másodpercekkel ezután az arca elvörösödött, és a nyakán vérvörös csíkok jelentek meg, mintha valaki korbáccsal megverte volna.  
Dorothea pánikba esett, nem merte egyedül hagyni Harryt, de Perselus nem válaszolt a hívására. Nem volt ideje tétlenkedni. Felkapta a székről az egyre jobban hörgő kisfiút, átrohant vele a nappaliba, és a könyvespolc melletti ajtót feltépve lerohant az alagsorba. A fiú egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt, szinte már csak zihált…

Perselus egy pergamenlap fölé görnyedt, és szélsebesen jegyzetelt. Újabb tesztet végzett a bájitalon, ami Potterre borult, de ezúttal sem talált semmi rendkívülit, ami megmagyarázná, miért viselkedett olyan abnormálisan a főzet, mikor érintkezett a fiú bőrével. Egyszerre három közepes méretű rézüstben rotyogott a következő adag, hogy újra letesztelje, de egyre inkább úgy érezte, felesleges tovább vesződnie vele. Valami hiányzott a képletből. Valami, amire nem tudott rájönni, pedig az volt a kulcs.

Fáradt és ingerült volt a sok sikertelen próbálkozás miatt. Meg sem tudta volna számolni, hányadik alkalommal készítette el újra a főzetet. A máskor oly pedáns laborjában, ahol mindig katonás rendben tartott mindent, most káosz uralkodott. A mosogatóban üstök tömkelege várta, hogy majd tisztára sikálják, bájital-hozzávalók hevertek mindenütt szanaszét a munkapadon. Néhány a földre is leesett, de a férfi ezúttal nem törődött vele Ablakot kellett nyitnia, mert a hőség szinte már elviselhetetlen volt odabent, a felszálló gőzök kaparták a torkát, friss oxigénre volt szüksége. Az odakintről beáradó nyári napsütés és a szélcsendes idő azonban nem hozta meg számára az oly áhított enyhülést. Egész éjjel a laborban volt, de kora hajnalban nem bírta tovább, és felment a szobájába, hogy aludjon pár órát, aztán újra visszajött, hogy tovább dolgozzon.

A bájital-hozzávalóit sürgősen pótolnia kellett volna, mert amilyen ütemben haladt a főzéssel, jó, ha még két alkalomra elegendő maradt belőlük. A menedékházba kellett volna küldetnie mindent, amire szüksége volt, de Albus óvva intette tőle, hogy bagolypostát használjon.  
Kezdett elege lenni belőle, hogy ennyire el vannak zárva a világtól. Tudta, hogy a Rend tagjai biztos fedezékből állandóan lesik a házat, éppen ezért nem értette, miért nem tud Dumbledore eleget tenni a folyamatos kérésének, hogy végre meglátogassa őket. Ha Potter számára elég biztonságos volt a hely, akkor az igazgatónak sem eshetett volna bántódása. Egyszerűen képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy Albus nem tud észrevétlen elszabadulni a roxforti kastélyból. Tudta, hogy Caramel folyamatosan nyomást gyakorol rá, mióta azt hiszi, Dumbledore azért nem engedi a fiú közelébe, hogy egy bonyolult terv részeként ellene fordítsa, így letaszítva őt a miniszteri székből. Valószínűnek tartotta, hogy ebben a Sötét Nagyúr keze lehet, aki Lucius Malfoyon keresztül bogarat ültetett annak az idióta miniszternek a fülébe. Viszont még maga Caramel sem tudta napi huszonnégy órán keresztül figyeltetni az iskolát…  
Piton úgy érezte, csak vesztegeti az idejét, amit azzal tölt, hogy a pincében robotol, bájitalokat tesztelve. Több kudarc után végre rá kellett jönnie, hogy a probléma megoldása nem csak magában a főzetben keresendő. Potterben kell lennie valaminek, ami miatt ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe kerültek. Egy normális varázsló vagy boszorkány esetében nem következett volna be a baleset. Számtalanszor kente már a bőrére a főzetet, sőt, még Dorothea is hajlandó volt alávetni magát egy ilyesfajta kísérletnek. De bőrpíren kívül más rendkívülit nem tapasztalt egyikük esetében sem. Piton később növelte a mennyiséget, és egy egész kondérnyi _Álomhozó elixírbe_ mártotta a kezét, mert az igazgató elmondása szerint a főzet szinte eggyé vált Potter bőrével. De egy órányi türelmetlen várakozás után sem történt meg a várt hatás. A kezét enyhén megmarta a bájital, de nem más nem történt. Tudta, hogy a megoldás az orra előtt van, mégsem látta a fától az erdőt.

Piton hangos lábdobogásra lett figyelmes, a plafonon keresztül visszhangzott a zaja, ahogy valaki végigrohant a felette lévő nappalin. A pinceajtó élesen nyikorogva bezárult, és halk beszédfoszlányok szűrődtek be a laborajtó alatti résen, ahogy az illető egyre közelebb ment hozzá. Piton kezét munkatalárja zsebébe csúsztatta, megmarkolta varázspálcáját, és úgy várta a „hívatlan vendéget".  
Tonks, minden udvariasságot mellőzve, szinte berúgta a labor ajtaját, majd zihálva, az ajtófélfának dőlve hadarni kezdett.

– Harry megette a diós süteményt, és most… Én nem tudtam! – Piton egy szavát se értette, szemöldökét enyhén felvonva figyelte az összevissza beszélő boszorkányt.  
Potter erősen kapaszkodott Dora vállába, arcát a nő mellkasának nyomta.  
– Nem egészen értem, hogy mi történt, de ha nem ég a konyha, vagy nem halálfalók támadtak meg titeket, akkor javaslom, hogy hagyd el a labort – közölte vontatottan. – Túl sok dolgom van ahhoz, hogy veletek…  
– Harry evett a süteményből! – ismételte meg a nő hisztérikusan visítva.  
A kisfiú nyöszörögni kezdett, majd Dora eltolta magától, és a férfi felé fordította, hogy lássa az arcát.  
– Potter? – Piton egy lépést tett előre, és meggyújtott egy másik gyertyacsonkot, hogy jobban lásson.  
A kisfiú arca még jobban feldagadt, és a szemeit már csak nehezen tudta nyitva tartani. Piton igyekezett felmérni a probléma nagyságát. Látszott a gyereken, hogy pillanatok választják el attól, hogy bömbölni kezdjen, amin az sem segített, hogy az ideges boszorkány jajveszékelt a fülébe. Perselus igyekezett higgadt maradni, és erre intette a nőt is. Nem hiányzott még neki egy bőgő kölyök is.  
– Higgadj le, Dorothea! – utasította a férfi. – Mi volt a süteményben, amit csináltál?  
– Di-ó, di-ó volt ben-ne – hebegte Tonks.  
– Csak diót raktál bele? – kérdezte Piton sztoikus nyugalommal, miközben visszasétált a polcaihoz, hogy valamilyen bájitalt keressen a számára.  
Dora képtelen volt válaszolni, mert a saját könnyivel küzdött. Szörnyű bűntudata támadt, akárhányszor a kisfiúra nézett.  
– Tudnom kell, hogy csak a dióra allergiás-e, vagy volt valami más is abban a vacakban, amit adtál neki! – förmedt rá hangosabban a bájitalmester. – Tudnom kell, hogyan kezeljem.  
– Csak egy szimpla piskótatészta volt, semmi mást nem tettem bele, mint bármikor máskor, kivéve a diót.  
– Hogy nem vetted észre, hogy allergiás rá? – kérdezett vissza a férfi vádlón.  
– Gondolod, hogy mondta nekem bárki is? – kiabálta a nő. – Szerintem még Harry sem tudja, hogy mire allergiás, nemhogy mások!  
Oh, hogy most mennyire utálta Dumbledore-t, amiért titkolózott előttük Harryt illetően. Meg is ölhetné a gyereket, mert még azt sem tudja, hogy van-e bármilyen más ételallergiája. Ez bármikor bekövetkezhetett volna, ha mondjuk Piton nincs velük. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni, és meg fogja mondani a magáét az igazgatónak.  
– Merlinre, nem tudnál sietni? – Harry sípolva vette a levegőt, és halk, szaggatott zokogásba kezdett. – Még a végén megfullad!  
– Nincs olyan szerencsém – közölte ridegen a férfi, miközben jelezte a nőnek, hogy tegye az asztalra a gyereket. – Ha eddig megúszott mindent, amibe csak belekeveredett, akkor nem egy dió fog végezni vele! – Száját kissé elhúzta, mintha mulatna a dolgon.

Tonks megkísérelte odavinni a kisfiút az asztalhoz, de párszor majdnem elesett útközben, ahogy lábával kivétel nélkül megtalálta az összes bájital-hozzávalót, ami a nap során lepotyogott a munkapadról. Piton hitetlenkedve nézte a nő szerencsétlenkedését, majd megunva azt, eltüntette a földről a szanaszét lévő patkány- és békaszerveket. Elővigyázatosságból áthelyezte a bájitalokkal teli üstjeit egy másik asztalra is, mielőtt Dorothea magára borította volna azok tartalmát.

– Köszönöm – biccentett a férfi felé.

Piton, pálcáját Harry fölé irányítva, egy fénygömböt varázsolt, hogy jól megnézhesse a kölyök arcát. Rémes, vörös csíkok keretezték a gyerek fejét mindenütt. A nyaka is jól láthatóan megdagadt, és a szeme körüli rész is vörös volt, bár meglehet, hogy az csak a sírástól. Harry, varázsló lévén, súlyosabb tüneteket produkált, mint egy átlagos mugli gyerek, akinél maximum egy kis felpuffadással és kipirosodással járt volna az egész. Potter félvér volt, így az egész még komplikáltabbá vált, mert a tüneteket csak felerősítette a varázsereje. Normális esetben, épp ennek segítségével tudta volna legyőzni, de Perselus sejtése szerint, a gyerek varázserő-szintje jelenleg még az ötévesekét sem érte el.

– Annyira sajnálom ezt az egészet. – Dora a kezét tördelve állt a bájitalmester mellett. – Fogalmam sem volt, hogy allergiás lehet a dióra, az első pár szelet süteményt még olyan jóízűen ette.

Harry rémülten nézett egyik felnőttről a másikra, nagyon félt, nem tudta mi történik vele. Senki nem szólt hozzá, nem magyarázott el neki semmit. Csak azt a szót hallotta folyamatosan, hogy allergia, de fogalma sem volt, hogy az mit jelenthet. Fájt az arca, és melegnek érezte az egész testét.

– Ha ezt ledöntöm a torkán, a tünetei megszűnnek – közölte a férfi, miközben a bájitalos üveg dugójával bíbelődött. – Legalábbis ennek kéne történnie…  
– Ezt meg hogy érted, nem vagy benne biztos? – kérdezte riadtan a nő.  
– Nem vagyok gyógyító, ha ez nem válik be, nem tudok rajta segíteni!– felelte ingerülten a bájitalmester.  
Piton nem tudta eldönteni, ki van jobban megrémülve, a gyerek, vagy a boszorkány. Sikeresen kihúzta a dugót az üvegből, és megkísérelte a gyerek torkán leönteni, de Harry nem engedte, hogy jobban hozzáférjen. Bármennyire is nehezen kapott levegőt az orrán, a száját mégis jó szorosan összezárta, és csak a fejét rázta, amikor a férfi utasította, hogy azonnal nyissa ki.  
– Gyerünk, kölyök, ne kéresd magad! Tudod, hogy én nem fogok könyörögni neked!  
Harry továbbra is csak elkapkodta a fejét, és a kezeivel a hadonászott.  
– Harry, muszáj ezt meginnod, különben nem tudunk segíteni – szólalt meg szelíd hangon Dora. – Nem lesz semmi baj, ha ezt most megiszod! – A nő igyekezett megnyugtatni a kisfiút, de hiábavaló volt minden próbálkozása.  
Potter az asztalon ülve rúgkapált, és annyira összeszorította a száját, hogy már majdnem elfehéredtek az ajkai, pedig az előbb még kékes színben pompáztak. Piton megunta a küzdelmet, és türelmét veszítve felhorkantott. Egyik kezével lefogta a gyereket – már amennyire tudta –, és a másikkal újra közelíteni kezdett a szájához a fiolával.  
– Volnál olyan szíves, és kinyitnád a száját? – érdeklődött ingerülten Perselus a nő felé fordulva.  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ilyen erőszakosnak kell lennünk vele? – kérdezett vissza Tonks, majd odaállt a fiú mögé, és megfogta a fejét. – Sajnálom, Harry, de ki kell nyitnod a szádat – suttogta a kisfiú fülébe.  
– Neee, ne, ne! – szakadt ki a kiáltás a gyerekből, mikor Dora szétfeszítette az állkapcsát.  
Tanácsosabb lett volna, ha az erejét nem kiabálásra fecsérli, mert így is nehezen vette a levegőt, és emiatt rögtön köhögni kezdett. De Harry ki akarta nyilvánítani nemtetszését, még akkor is, ha bele is fullad a kiabálásba. – Nem akarom, ne, Doro! – Piton sötéten pillantott a kölyökre.  
– Öntsd már bele a szájába! – szólt rá Dorothea, túlkiabálva a sivalkodó gyereket.  
– Ha nem vennéd észre, pontosan azzal próbálkozom! – felelte idegesen a férfi. – Potter, utoljára mondom, hogy működj együtt, különben tényleg itt fogsz megfulladni! Én pedig mosom kezeim, ha ez bekövetkezik!  
A gyerek erre a kijelentésre még ijedtebb lett, és ahelyett, hogy nyugton maradt volna, csak még jobban ellenkezett. Dora szorosabban fogta Harry fejét, hogy a professzor jobban oda tudjon férni hozzá. A férfi megint megpróbálta megitatni a gyerekkel a főzetet, és ezúttal pár csepp már rá is folyt Potter arcára.

Amikor már majdnem ledöntötte Harry torkán a bájitalt, a gyerek hirtelen kirántotta kis kezét a szorításból, és egyenesen a férfi arcába lökte a bájitalt. Piton köpködve lépett hátrébb, és egy pillanatra Dora is elengedte Harryt. A gyerek, kihasználva a káosz adta lehetőséget, leugrott az asztalról, de esés közben beverte a lábát, így nem tudott rögtön elszaladni. Négykézláb igyekezett elmenekülni, de a bájitalmester elkapta az ingénél fogva, és visszarántotta. Cseppet sem finoman az asztalra vágta, és ráordított, hogy maradjon ott. Harry annyira megszeppent, hogy nem mert megmozdulni.

– Még egy ilyen, és elkábítom! – dohogta a nő felé fenyegetően.

Két lépessel a polcoknál termett, de nem találta a másik főzetet, amit keresett. Tudta, hogy nincs ideje egy újabbat készíteni, így tovább turkált a polcon, mert lennie kellett még legalább egy adagnak. Mindig pedáns rendben tartott mindent, de most egyszerűen nem volt semmi a helyén. A könyökével lesodort pár preparált, üvegben lévő furcsa állatot, amik nagy csattanással értek földet. Patkány és denevér tetemek hevertek a sárgás masszában az üvegcserepek között.  
Dora hatalmasat sikoltott, mire Piton hátranézett a válla fölött. Még éppen látta, ahogy Potter sugárban végighányja az előtte álló nőt. Látva, hogy a gyerek állapota percről percre romlik Perselus egyre idegesebb lett. A keze is elkezdett remegni, bármit is mondott az előbb nem tudta volna tétlenül nézni, ahogy a gyerek megfullad. Minden kezébe akadó bájitalt elhajított, míg végül több perces keresés után megtalálta, amire szüksége volt.  
Ezúttal rutinosabban szorította le a fiút, nem hagyva neki lehetőséget egy újabb szökésre. Azonban, mikor megpróbálta megitatni a kölyökkel az ellenszert, Potter szédelegni kezdett, majd elájult. Tonks még éppen időben kapta el, nehogy beverje a fejét az asztallapba. Kétségbeesve nézett a férfira, akinek már gyöngyözött a homloka az idegességtől.  
Látszott rajta, hogy ő is meg van ijedve, pedig a boszorkány azelőtt még sosem látta félni a bájitalmestert. Pálcájával apró köröket leírva varázsigét kezdett mormolni. Az fiola kirepült a kezéből, és megállt Harry felett. Elpárolgott belőle a világos-narancssárga folyadék, majd a kisfiú gyomrába jutott.

A férfi hajáról bájital csöpögött, és az orra hegyére is odaragadt belőle valamennyi. Dora odanyúlt, hogy letörölje, de a férfi mérgesen eltolta maga elől a kezét. Jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte más, csak Potter. Feszülten figyelték az eszméletlen gyereket, aki még mindig csak ernyedten feküdt előttük. Nem tudták volna megmondani, hány perc telt el – de egy végtelenségnek tűnt –, mire végre Harry légzése hallhatóan visszaállt a normális szintre. A boszorkány gyengéden szólongatni kezdte a fiút, és Harry pillái meg-megrebbentek, majd végül nyöszörögve kinyitotta a szemét. A piros hurkák halványulni kezdtek, és nem sokra rá, teljesen eltűntek. A pofija még kicsit duzzadt volt, de máskülönben úgy nézett ki, mint előtte.

– Most pedig tüntesd el innen! – rivallt rá a férfi minden előjel nélkül a boszorkányra.

Piton a szokásosnál is ingerültebbnek látszott, és valóban alig várta, hogy egyedül lehessen. Bal kezét a háta mögé rejtette, nem akarta, hogy a nő lássa, hogy még mindig enyhén remeg.  
Dora félreértette a férfi reakcióját, felkapta a gyereket, aki sírásra görbülő szájjal bújt oda hozzá.  
Perselus dühös volt magára és Dorotheára is, mert ennyire tehetetlenül kellett nézniük a gyerek állapotának romlását. Utálta ezt az érzést. Egyáltalán nem álltak a helyzet magaslatán, sokkal rosszabbul is végződhetett volna a dolog. Megölhette volna Pottert… Soha nem akarta megölni.  
Tonks az ajtóban állva még hezitált egy percig, de elkapva Piton bosszús pillantását, inkább visszaindult az emeletre, hogy ágyba dugja a kicsit. Harry már séta közben majdnem elaludt a karjaiban, nagyon kimerítette ez a balszerencsés eset.

Dorothea sokáig nem ment vissza a nappaliba. A kisfiú ágyánál maradt, és figyelte, hogy biztosan nem reagál-e rosszul a bájitalra a későbbiekben sem. Ez idő alatt Piton megtalálta a konyhában felejtett brandyt, amit a nő a vacsora elkészítéséhez vásárolt. Még mindig rettentően feszült volt, azt gondolta, jót fog tenni egy pohárkával, így letelepedett a nappaliban lévő karosszékek egyikébe, és töltött magának. Nem gyújtott fényt, sötétben akart maradni.  
Az első pohár brandy kellemesen megbizsergette a torkát, a második jólesett, csak úgy, az íze miatt, a harmadik kezdte kissé elzsibbasztani az agyát. De pontosan erre vágyott, hogy eltompuljon, és kiereszthesse a fáradt gőzt.  
Hallotta, ahogy Tonks halkan leoson a lépcsőn, és először a konyhába megy. A férfi kelletlenül felkapcsolta az állólámpát, nehogy a nő elessen valamiben – ahogy az már előfordult párszor, mióta itt laktak –, mikor belép a szobába. Más se hiányzott neki, mint hogy még őt is ápolgatnia kelljen.

– Nyugodtan alszik – közölte a nő, miközben leült a kanapéra, hogy szusszanjon egyet.  
Piton csak hümmögött, nem volt különösebb hozzáfűznivalója. Kitöltött egy pohárral a nőnek is, és a keze ügyébe lebegtette, majd letette az üvege maga mellé az asztalra. Dora hálásan mosolygott a bájitalmester felé. Piton hunyorítva nézte a nő arcát a pohara pereme fölött, egy húzásra kiitta benne lévő brandyt, de nem nyúlt az üveg után. Dora nem is bánta, mert véleménye szerint a bájitalmester láthatóan több mint eleget ivott.  
– Meleg helyzet volt a laborban – jegyezte meg a nő, hogy megtörje a hallgatásukat. – Régen izgultam utoljára ennyire, pedig sok mindent megéltem már, de ez valahogy más volt, mint a bevetéseim alatt érzett izgalom – ismerte be eltűnődve.  
Piton tudta, mire gondol a nő. Mikor egy ismeretlenen akarnak segíteni, az egész egy kicsit személytelenné válik. De amikor valaki olyan élete múlik rajtuk, akit jól ismernek, akkor minden egy félelmetes küzdelemnek tűnik, hogy legyőzzenek valami olyasmit, ami hatalmasabb náluk. A halált csak kicselezni lehet, de legyőzni lehetetlen. Ma el is veszíthették volna Pottert, és roppant mód zavarta, hogy ennek a ténynek a tudata ennyire felkavarja.  
– Nem lett volna semmilyen _helyzet_ – köpte gúnyosan az utolsó szót –, ha nem tukmálod bele azt a diós rémséget a kölyökbe! – Támadóan beszélt a nővel, igyekezvén elrejteni saját zaklatottságát. Bűnbakot akart csinálni Tonksból, hogy neki könnyebb legyen.  
A nő azonnal felháborodott azon, hogy Piton csakis őt tenné felelőssé mindenért.  
– Semmit nem kellett a gyerekbe tukmálnom! Nagyon jóízűen evett, míg rá nem tört az allergiás roham! – magyarázta sértődötten. – Mellesleg, az sem segített rajtunk, hogy annyit szerencsétlenkedtél a bájitallal. Azt hittem, te pontosan az az ember vagy, aki pedáns rendet tart maga körül. Mégis hosszú percekbe telt, mire megtaláltad az ellenszert. – Dora diadalmasan elhúzta a száját egy gúnyos mosolyba… Ez telitalálat volt.  
– Tökéletes rend volt a laboromban – dohogott a férfi, majd ő is támadásba lendült. – Ha te nem okozol fulladásos rosszullétet a kölyöknek, akkor le se kellett volna jönnöd hozzám! Egyáltalán nem vagyok felkészülve egy ilyen esetre, mert elvileg, _vigyázunk a fiú épségére_, nem pedig megpróbáljuk megölni! – Magasan felvonta a szemöldökét.  
Dora erre nem tudott mit mondani, csak tátogott, akár egy aranyhal. Némán az ölébe bámult, és a poharával kezdett játszani. Piton fáradt volt, és már a nyelve sem forgott olyan magabiztosan, de semmi esetre sem volt hajlandó abbahagyni ezt a vitát, most elemében érezte magát.  
– Az incidens a te felelőtlenséged miatt történt. Biztosíthatlak afelől, hogy részletes jelentést fogok tenni Albusnak a mai estéről! – fenyegette meg a nőt. – Talán még nem késő, hogy mást bízzanak meg a feladattal, mert láthatóan, te alkalmatlan vagy rá!  
– Tudom, hogy az én hibám! – reagált mérgesen a nő. – Neked viszont akkor is készen kéne állnod minden ilyen helyzetre, mert bármikor bekövetkezhet valami baj! Harry kisgyerek, és mint minden gyereknél, előfordulnak balesetek! Erre feltehetőleg még soha nem gondoltál.

– Az a dolgom, hogy megvédjem a fiú életét! – Piton tekintetében volt valami szomorú, amit a boszorkány nem igazán értett. – Ha még saját magunk is veszélyeztetjük az életét, akkor nem tudom, mit keresünk mellette… Legfőképpen, te!  
– Te sem vagy tökéletes! Nem gondolsz mindig mindenre, nem lehetsz ott mindenütt... – Dora akaratán kívül is más dolgokat juttatott a férfi eszébe, ahogy beszélt. – Tőlem sem várhatod el, hogy hibátlan legyek.  
– Hallgass el! – dördült élesen Piton hangja.  
– Nekem ugyanúgy van véleményem, mint neked, és el is fogom mondani – erőszakoskodott a nő.  
– Tanácsosabb lenne, ha nem ingerelnél fel szándékosan! – Kezét figyelmeztetően a zsebére csúsztatta, ahol a pálcáját tartotta.  
Kezdett annyira dühös lenni, hogy egyáltalán nem tartotta túlzásnak, hogy varázslattal hallgattassa el a boszorkányt.  
– Képes lennél megátkozni?! – pislogott meglepetten a nő. – Miért vagy ennyire dühös? Mi a fene bajod van igazából?  
Piton nem válaszolt, csak tovább szorongatta a varázspálcáját. Senki nem érti meg, hogy mi a baja. Még Dumbledore sem, pedig ő ismeri a múltja minden részletét. Ha értené, mi zajlik le benne, sosem zárná össze Potterrel.  
– Hagyjuk abba ezt az értelmetlen vitát – váltott hangnemet hirtelen Dora, amivel kissé meg is lepte a bájitalmestert. – Nincs értelme egymást marnunk.  
– Valóban nincs értelme – bólintott a fekete hajú férfi egyetértően.  
– Tényleg örülnél, ha Harry megfulladt volna? – váltott témát a nő, mélyen a férfi szemébe nézve.

Piton arca „maszkká" merevedett, és kissé előre dőlt ültében. Meglehetősen sértőnek tartotta a nő kérdését. Ő aztán mindent megtett azért a gyerekért, és nem csak most, hanem korábban is. Hány éjszakán át nem aludt, mert azt kellett lesnie, hogy Potter van-e olyan kegyes, és a hálókörletében marad, ahelyett, hogy a folyosókon császkálna. Folyton amiatt kellett aggódnia, hogy besétál a Tiltott Rengetegbe, vagy ismét kiszökik a közeli faluba. Ha létezett olyan szabály, amit meg lehetett szegni, azt a fiú mind megtette, és természetesen a Roxfort igazgatója szemet hunyt efelett.  
Rendre belesétált a halálfalók által odakészített csapdákba. Többször szóvá tette Dumbledore-nak, hogy Potter egyszerűen „kéri az ostort az élettől"*. Nem volt olyan éve, amikor ne került volna óriási bajba, amit nem tudott volna megoldani egymaga, külső segítség nélkül. Mégis, mindenki csak őt ünnepelte, mert ő, Albus utasítására, folyamatosan a háttérben maradt.  
Ostobának, rátartinak és meggondolatlannak tartotta, aki nem csak a saját, de a társai életét is állandóan veszélybe sodorta. Folyton utána kellett loholnia, hogy kimentse a szorult helyzetekből, és mindezt természetesen a legnagyobb titokban kellett véghezvinnie. Bár meglátása szerint, Potter akkor sem mutatott volna felé egy szikrányi tiszteletet vagy éppen hálát, ha tudomása van róla, mennyi mindent tett érte az évek során. Az dobja rá az első követ, aki többet tett a kölyökért, mint ő! Albus is rendkívül meg volt elégedve a saját teljesítményével, hogy mindezidáig életben tudta tartani Pottert. Csakhogy, ehhez jó adag szerencse is párosult. Ha Tudjukki nem becsülte volna le a kölyök és a közte lévő mágikus kapcsolatot, akkor Potter már régen halott lenne.  
Mivel az öreg Dumbledore nem bízott meg teljesen a fiúban, elhallgatott előle olyan dolgokat, amik sokszor az életét menthették volna meg. Rengeteg ostoba, veszélyekkel teli helyzettől megkímélhették volna magukat, ha az idős varázsló kicsit nagyobb bizalommal fordul a kölyök felé. De nem, a vén bolond imádta játszani a képtelen játékait. Mindannyian csak bábuk voltak a sakktábláján, és csupán remélhették, hogy a következő lépésnél nem kerülnek a tábla szélére. Piton nem kedvelte a kölyköt, de akkor is minden szabad percében vigyázott rá. Hát neki senki ne mondja, hogy nyugodt szívvel végignézné a haláltusáját, mint mondjuk fordított helyzetben! Tudta jól, hogy Potter még rá is vizelne a sírdombjára, ha úgy adódna.  
Neki viszont mindent szótlanul kell tűrnie!? Hát nem, most, hogy a gyerek ennyire védtelen vele szemben! Most senki nem kényszerítheti, hogy visszafogja magát, és megválogassa a szavait, ha róla van szó.

– Eddig is csak én voltam, aki foggal-körömmel védte azt az átkozott taknyost! – sziszegte Piton. – A hátam közepére sem kívánom az önelégült képét, de mégis, a világot is körbefutom, csakhogy minden alkalommal megmentsem a hátsófelét!  
Dora kissé oldalra billentette a fejét, és elgondolkozott azon, mi húzódhat ennek a mélyen gyökerező utálatnak a hátterében. Fel nem tudta fogni, hogy Harry ennyire erős negatív érzést váltson ki valakiből. Kivéve persze Voldemortot, de a boszorkány meg volt róla győződve, hogy ő már régen megőrült, tehát nem számított mérvadónak.  
– Kérdezd csak meg az imádott várfarkasodat, hányszor segített rajta! – köpte a szavakat. – Vagy akár Blacktől…  
Dora arca megvonaglott az unokatestvére nevének említésére. Piton nem akarta őt is felhozni, így visszavonulót fújt, és felállt a székből.  
– Tulajdonképpen miért utálod ennyire Harryt? – állította meg a férfi lépteit a szavaival.  
– Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem – fordult vissza a férfi. – Meggondolatlan, ostoba, gyerekes, nevetségesen vakmerő, griffendéles. Állandó bajforrás, szabályszegő, ön- és közveszélyes hülyegyerek, akárcsak a drágalátos édesapja!  
– Harry csak egy tinédzser, akinek túl sok felelősséget tettek a vállára – vette védelmébe a nő. – Ő nem az apja…  
– Nem érdekel, melyik örökölt tulajdonsága miatt szegi meg a szabályokat, és szökik meg az iskolából – morogta Piton, és kezeit karba fonta maga előtt. – A lényeg, hogy kezelhetetlen.  
– Természetes, hogy elszökik néha, ha szabadságra, térre van szüksége. Rettentő nyomás van rajta.  
– Egy pár jól irányzott seggberúgásra van szüksége, néhány kellemes pofonnal megkoronázva, nem pedig térre! – válaszolta Piton haragosan.  
– Ha megvernek egy gyereket, akkor rögtön megváltozik a viselkedése, ez bizonyított tény – ironizált Tonks, de Piton egyáltalán nem volt humoránál.  
– Mit tudsz te a gyereknevelésről, vagy egyáltalán, a hányatott sorsú kölykökről? – kérdezett vissza Perselus. – Potternek a haja szála se görbült egész életében, amíg szembe nem találkozott a Sötét Nagyúrral. Sosem fogadja meg a nála jóval bölcsebb és tapasztaltabbak tanácsait, csak a bajt keresi.  
Tonks tudott volna vitatkozni az előbbi állításokkal, de nem akart kitérni a saját gyerekkorára.  
– Szóval ez az összes kifogásod Harry ellen? Kamasz, és azt teszi, ami a kamaszok szoktak. – Piton legszívesebben nevetett volna a nő naivságán. – Én ezt nem veszem be, Perselus, mondj valami olyat, amit el is tudok hinni! – A férfi orrcimpája megremegett.  
Egyenesen a nőhöz sétált, elkapta a felkarját, és felrántotta ültéből. Olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy horgas orra szinte súrolta Tonksét. Minden szót artikulálva és szótagolva ejtett, ezzel is éreztetve a nővel, hogy jelenleg egy idiótának tartja.  
– Ő annak az embernek a fia, aki megkeserítette a diákéveimet, és mindezt élvezettel tette. Nem tudok különbséget tenni kettőjük között, mert egyformán arrogánsak és nemtörődömök. Sosem érdekelte egyikőjüket sem a tetteik következménye, ahogy az sem, hogy hány emberen gázolnak át a céljaik eléréséhez.  
– Néhány ellened elkövetett csíny lenne az ok? Még mindig ködösítesz, Perselus! – Dora állta a szúró pillantást, és nem volt hajlandó meghátrálni egy percre sem. Tudni akarta az igazságot.  
– Néhány csíny, azt gondolod, ennyi volt? Talán nem fogalmaztam elég világosan… Potter minden lehetséges módon és formában megszégyenített engem, és majdnem meghaltam miatta! – Piton szinte vibrált a feltörni készülő indulatoktól.  
– Hallottam az esetről, és meg kell, hogy mondjam, az évek múlásával egyre nagyobb feneket kerítesz neki. – Sirius időnként mesélt neki a diákéveikről, és Black minden alkalommal megemlített Pitont is. Többek között a vérfarkasos históriát is hallotta már. – James Potter semmi mást nem akart, mint lenyűgözni Lily Evanst. Legalábbis, én így tudom…  
– Nos, merem remélni, hogy a halálom híre nem vette volna le őt a lábáról. Bár ki tudja, egyes nőknek igencsak furcsa az ízlése – gúnyolódott a szokásos hangnemében. – James Potter egy aljas kis féreg volt, aki elvette tőlem az egyetlen nőt, aki valaha is fontos volt nekem! – Mire kimondta, már megbánta, hogy ezt elárulta a nőnek. Ez túl személyes volt, érezte, hogy sebezhetővé vált.

Dora szeme hirtelen elkerekedett meglepetésében. Lily Potter fontos volt neki? Hát innen ez a nagy ellenszenv? Nem az a gond, hogy Harry milyen, hanem hogy kiknek a fia? Minden más lenne, ha a nő élne? Azonnal elöntötte a féltékenység mardosó érzése. A férfi, akiért egykoron bolondult, talán sosem gondolt másra, csak Lilyre? Tiszta sor, az örök harcforrás két férfi között, szűnni nem akaró csatározásaik oka: a nő. Csak az volt a gond, hogy a jelek szerint, Perselusnak nem tűnt fel, hogy az ellenfele és annak kedves neje, már tizenöt éve halott. Egyszeriben nem tudta, hogy szánakozzon a férfi felett, vagy inkább maradjon dühös.

– Dorothea, ezt nem…  
– Tudom, senkinek ne merészeljem elmondani, mert különben a legkülönfélébb válogatott kínzásaidat fogod rajtam alkalmazni! – Piton nem igazán tudta hova tenni ezt a szarkazmust. – Ismerlek, mint a rossz sarlót, legalábbis, eddig így hittem.  
Piton szorítása enyhült, és kicsit hátrébb lépett. Dorothea könnyedén ellökte magát a kanapétól, aminek eddig neki volt szegezve, majd megkerülte a férfit, és az ajtóig sétált.  
– Ez a dolog szigorúan bizalmas! – A nő elfojtotta feltörni készülő keserű kacaját, miközben visszafordult Perselushoz. – Mire véljem ezt az arckifejezést? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, látva a nő furcsa fintorát.  
– Miféle arckifejezést? – Tonks tudta, hogy a férfi kiválóan tud olvasni a jelekből – Semmi bajom – legyintett a kezével –, én kérdeztem, én akartam tudni. – Igyekezett gondtalannak látszani, mint akit nem zavar a tény, hogy egykori kedvese gyakorlatilag úgy tesz, mintha ő sosem létezett volna. – Szóval, leginkább ezért utálod őt? Lily miatt?  
Még attól is viszolygott, hogy egyáltalán megemlítse ezt a dolgot, de már mindegy volt, az elhangzottakat nem lehetett semmissé tenni.  
– A szerelmed máshoz ment hozzá, és gyereket szült neki. – Piton keserűen nézett a nőre. – Ez valóban elég indok az utálatra, csakhogy ezért nem Harryt kéne utálnod!  
Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Dora látta Pitont, valós érzéseket mutatva mások felé. Eddig leginkább csak a harag különféle formáit, és a lojalitást vélte felfedezni a férfi érzelmi repertoárjában, de most már tudta, hogy a szomorúság is ezek közé tartozik.  
– Potter nem csupán elvette tőlem Lilyt, hanem a halálba kísérte, engem meg itt hagyott a nyomorult kölykével, hogy oltalmazzam. Soha nem fogom egy szemernyivel sem jobban kedvelni Harry Pottert, mint most.  
– Elég pontosan ismertetted velem az utálatod mibenlétét, nem szükséges tovább folytatnod! – közölte szárazon a boszorkány. – Azért el kéne gondolkoznod azon, hogy valóban érdemes-e Harryt ennyire gyűlölnöd. Ő is elveszítette Lilyt, nem csak te.

Piton még egy ideig lent maradt, eloltotta a szoba egyetlen fényforrását, és csak állt a szoba közepén. Ezernyi gondolat kavargott a fejében. Emlékképek tódultak a szeme elé a mosolygós, vörös hajú nőről, aki annyit jelentett neki. Az utált James Potterről, élete megkeserítőjéről, és az ifjabb Potterről, aki legnagyobb bánatára, Lily gyönyörű, zöld szemeit örökölte. Hányszor nézett már rá vissza utálkozva, undorodva, pedig ő semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy megint láthassa azt a szép szempárt, amint felnéz rá. Természetesen, nem Potter csodálatára vágyott…  
Egy óra múlva felsétált a lépcsőn, hogy nyugovóra térjen. A járása kissé bizonytalan volt. A szobája felé haladva elment Potter ajtaja előtt. Megállt, egy percre közelebb ment, és fülelt. Homlokát a hűvös fának támasztotta, kezét a kilincsen pihentette. Halkan lenyomta, majd belépett a szobába. A padló megcsikordult a cipője alatt, de Potter továbbra is aludt. Egészen az ágyáig sétált. Látni akarta a gyümölcsét annak a nagy szerelemnek, amit neki kellett volna átélnie Evansszel. Minden porcikáját utálta a gyereknek, csak egyetlen pillantást akart rá vetni, hogy erőt merítsen a további gyűlölködéshez, és már ment is volna a saját szobájába.

Harry egyik keze lelógott az ágyról. Ahogy a hold besütött az ablakon, megvilágította alvó alakját. Így elnézve, az ötéves Potter annyira apró és törékeny volt, hogy nem is volt annyira utálni-való, mint későbbi önmaga.  
– Miket hordok itt össze! – korholta meg magát suttogva. – Túl sokat ittam, már mindenfélét összebeszélek.  
Pillantása megint visszakúszott a szuszogó csöppségre. Próbálta benne felfedezni Lily vonásait, de hiába, a kölyök külsőre teljesen az apja képmása volt. Vajon ha az ő felesége lett volna, akkor Potter most rá hasonlítana?  
Hirtelen megtántorodott, és hátrébb lépett az ágytól. Micsoda elvetemült gondolat, még hogy Potter az ő fia is lehetne! Már tényleg ideje, hogy lefeküdjön aludni, és kipihenje a mai napot. Csupa érzelgős és banális gondolata támad, ha a kölyköt bámulja.  
Mikor a párnájára hajtotta a fejét, és elsötétült szeme előtt a világ, még mindig ott motoszkált egy gondolat a fejében: Potter az ő fia is lehetne...

* Hadházi László szavai.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Konfliktusok

Ha Perselus úgy érezte, hogy szinte megfojtja a bezártság, akkor még nem jött rá, hogy ennél rosszabb is lehet. A házban töltött napok alatt némileg hozzászokott, hogy társasága van, még akkor is, ha legalább az egyik személyt ki nem állhatta közülük.  
De a boszorkány és közte történt múltkori vita óta, már nem csak a bezártság okozta stressz volt az egyetlen gondja. Sem Dora, sem pedig Potter nem kereste a társaságát. A kisfiú naphosszat a nő nyomában járt. Együtt ettek, játszottak, nevettek, és tüntetőleg levegőnek nézték a férfit. Harry még csak nem is volt hajlandó a férfira nézni. Az étkezések során lapos pillantást küldött párszor Piton felé, de végül figyelmét Dorának szentelte, és vagy századszorra ismételte el neki az aznap tanult mondókát.  
Tonks is teljesen levegőnek nézte Pitont. A szükségesnél többször nem váltott vele szót, és jószerével az is csak a köszönésekre korlátozódott.

Piton először nem nagyon zavartatta magát. Eddig sem folytattak túl hosszú beszélgetéseket, Dorothea a legtöbb idejét a gyerekkel töltötte. A napjai a lassan már megszokott rendszer szerint zajlottak. Bezárkózott a laborjába, bájitalokat főzött, a megoldást kereste, hogy Pottert visszaváltoztathassa, és minden nap jelentést adott Dumbledore-nak. Továbbra is azon az állásponton volt, hogy az igazgatónak el kell hozzájuk mennie, de Albus egyelőre hárította a kérést. Piton zaklatottságát tetézte, hogy ő lett az a személy a házban, aki láthatóan nemkívánatos volt a többiek számára.

Egész életében a mellőzöttség érzésével kellett megbirkóznia. Nem sejtette, hogy ez még mindig megviseli, de így volt. Azt hitte, már megerősödött. Dora viselkedését árulásnak érezte.  
Tonks sértődése egy hétig is elhúzódott, és Piton bármennyire próbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét, mégis kezdett kijönni a sodrából. Dora, azon túl, hogy levegőnek nézte a bájitalmestert, előre megfontolt módon idegesíteni szerette volna a férfit. Minden alkalommal úgy csapta le a lábát a parkettára, hogy a bájitaltan professzorra majdnem rászakadt a pince plafonja. Piton orrcimpája megremegett, de akkor sem ment fel az emeltre, hogy kifejtse a véleményét az éretlen viselkedésről.  
Harry nagyon csöndes volt, ha összetalálkozott a férfival. Olyankor mindig a nőhöz ment, és oltalmat keresett nála, mintha Piton bántotta volna.

Perselus tűnődése arról, hogy a gyerek talán az ő fia is lehetne, nem merült fel újra.

– Egyél szépen, Harry – szólt rá a boszorkány az ételét turkáló kisfiúra. – Tudom, hogy szereted a gombát, mert a múltkor is megetted.  
– Nem akarom – tiltakozott a kisfiú dacosan. – Ő sem eszi meg – bökött ujjával a férfi felé.  
Valóban, Piton módszeresen kiválogatta a zöldségek közül a gombaszeleteket, és a tányérja szélére tolta azokat. Dora egy érdeklődő pillantást küldött a férfi felé, de mikor Piton éppen kinyitotta a száját, hogy megmagyarázza a dolgot, a nő mégis elfordította a fejét. Ezt az égbekiáltó udvariatlanságot már a bájitalmester sem tudta szó nélkül hagyni, mivel a boszorkány viselkedése több, mint sértő volt.

– Ennek az őzlábgombának dióra emlékeztető íze van, ami roppant mód elüt a többi körethozzávalótól – morogta, és látványosan kihalászott még egy darabot a répaszeletek alól. – A főzőtudományod hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót, ha még azt sem tudod, milyen ízek illenek egymáshoz.

Dora kicsit erősebben markolta meg a villáját, de nem válaszolt az őt ért kritikára. Harry azonban tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a professzorra, és gyorsan eltolta maga elől a tányért. Még élénken élt benne a múltkori eset, amikor rosszul lett a diótól.

– Kicsim, ez nem dió, csak az íze olyan, nyugodtan megeheted – próbálta Dora megnyugtatni a gyereket, akinek egyértelműen kiült a rémület az arcára. – Tudod, hogy nem adnék neked olyasmit, amivel árthatok az egészségednek… A múltkori egy szerencsétlen baleset volt.

Még mindig lelkiismeret furdalása volt, amiért elkészítette azt az átkozott süteményt. De nem tudhatta, hogy mekkora baj lesz belőle. Azóta is bosszankodott, mert szinte semmit nem tudott a kisfiú korábbi életkörülményeiről. Sötétben tapogatózott, és Harry allergiás reakciója óta már félt bármit főzni.

– Elég volt, köszönöm – jelentette ki Potter, és lecsúszott a székről, majd ezt követően kisétált a konyhából.

A szobájába vonult, hogy kicsit még játsszon az esti fürdetés előtt, ahogy minden nap. Lassan hozzászokott a napi rutinhoz, bár még mindig nagyon félénk és visszahúzódó volt, annak ellenére, hogy Dorothea rengeteg törődést és szeretetet mutatott felé. Nehezen nyílt meg, pedig rajongott a boszorkányért. Azt nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, hogy miért érzi ennyire jól magát a nő társaságában. Nem ismerte, hogy ez a szeretet. A szülein kívül soha senki nem táplált felé ilyen érzéseket, ezért nem is tudta, hogy mi az.

Tonks kitolta a széket, és összeszedte a piszkos tányérokat. Morogva kidobta Harry tányérjáról a maradékot, aztán kedvetlenül nekilátott a mosogatásnak. Nem bánta volna, ha legalább ilyenkor használhatta volna a pálcáját. A házimunkát sosem sorolta a kedvenc időtöltései közé. Perselus továbbra is a vacsoráját fogyasztotta, ügyet sem vetve a nőre.

Dora legszívesebben Piton elől is elrántotta volna a tányért – ha már annyira rossz, amit főzött, akkor nem muszáj megennie felkiáltással –, de visszafogta magát. Nem volt hajlandó egy esetleges újabb vitába bocsátkozni vele. Nem volt kíváncsi több részletre a férfi múltjával kapcsolatban.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig tudod még fokozni ezt az éretlen magatartást, Dorothea – szólt utána a férfi, mikor már majdnem elhagyta a konyhát.

Tonks megpördült a sarkán, és összehúzott szemmel vizslatta a másikat. Kedve lett volna valami egészen bántót mondani, de úgy érezte, az már valóban nagyon gyerekes lenne részéről. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és visszafogottan választ adott Pitonnak.

– A felnőttség egyik velejárója, hogy kezelni tudjuk a konfliktusokat. Talán nem én vagyok erre a legjobb példa, de elhiheted, hogy téged sem mutogatnának a tankönyvekben.  
– Nos, ez esetben, ha a konfliktuskezelés lenne a felnőttség egyik ismérve, kijelenthetem, hogy te méltatlanul ostobán viselkedsz a korodhoz képest – vágott vissza a bájitalmester. – Ráadásul a kölyök is követi a példádat az arcátlan magatartást illetően. Egyes elemzések szerint, a fiatalabb egyedek kiválasztják maguknak a legmegfelelőbb személyt, akit leutánoznak. Bizonyos, hogy ez az elmélet hibás a ti esetetekben. – Piton roppant elégedett volt azzal, ahogy a sárba tiporta a nőt.

Dora negédesen elmosolyodott, majd lassan felemelte a jobb kezét, és a férfi felé tartotta a középső ujját. A bájitalmester pont akkor fordult felé, amikor az ominózus bemutatás megtörtént.

– Tessék, tudtam fokozni a viselkedésem! – vicsorgott rá a férfira, aki hirtelen úgy megdöbbent ettől a megnyilvánulástól, hogy még a szája is tátva maradt. – Na, _ezt_ lehet elemezgetni, te barom!

A nő elkeseredetten állt meg a kisfiú szobája előtt. Már megint egy elbaltázott estének néz elébe, amit a szobájában tölthet egyedül, mert egyetlen felnőtt társaságával sem képes normálisan viselkedni. Nem is tudta, mi a nehezebb: úgy tenni, mintha valóban annyira haragudna a férfira, vagy elviselni azt, hogy őt ez láthatóan nem érdekli. Korholta magát, amiért nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a férfi sértegetéseit, pedig jól tudta, hogy Piton csak azért viselkedik vele így, hogy kihozza a béketűrésből. Számtalanszor belesétált már ebbe a kelepcébe, mégsem tanult a saját hibájából.

Valójában nem volt igazán mérges Pitonra, és még csak nem is neheztelt rá. Össze volt zavarodva, nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen a bájitalmesterrel azok után, amiket a múltkor megtudott tőle. Nem az volt a baja, hogy Piton szerelmes volt Lilybe. Neki is volt éppen elég szeretője a férfi előtt, és gyanította, hogy még a jövőben is össze fog akadni pár jómadárral. De az, ahogyan a férfi beszélt a nőről… Áhítattal. Ezt nagyon irigyelte a halott boszorkánytól.  
Biztos volt benne, hogy rá sosem gondolt így. Pedig ő jó volt Pitonhoz, és igazán szívből szerette. Megadott neki mindent, amit csak kért. Aggódott érte, ha Voldemort elé kellett állnia, ápolta, mikor véresen, fáradtan tántorgott haza hozzá egy-egy halálfaló-gyűlésről.

Piton sokszor nem a Roxfortba ment vissza, mert semmi kedve nem volt Poppy előtt magyarázkodnia, ilyenkor Dorára mindig számíthatott. A boszorkány nem kérdezett, nem szánakozott, nem oktatta ki. Soha nem követelőzött, megelégedett azzal, amit Perselus nyújtani tudott neki. Nem hisztizett, nem csinált gondot semmiből. Ha Piton hetekig nem járt felé, elfogadta, ha felbukkant, akkor örült neki. Bármit megadott neki, csak hogy feledtesse vele egy pillanatra azt a borzalmas életet, amiben része van. Mellette állt mindig és mindenkor.

Talán éppen ezért lett vége? Mert nem jelentett kihívást a férfinak, hiszen kérés nélkül megadott neki mindent? Szerette őt egyáltalán Piton, vagy csak kényelmes megoldás volt neki?  
Dora nem tudta, mit gondoljon, csak azt tudta, hogy amióta vége lett közöttük a romantikus kapcsolatnak, ő fél ember volt. A munkájába temetkezett, és bezárkózott a saját világába. Megszenvedte a szakításukat, bár ezt egyetlen egyszer sem mutatta ki, ha bárki más is látta. Számtalan alkalommal futott össze Perselusszal a gyűléseken, de mindig jókedvűnek és gondtalannak mutatta magát. Pedig belül zokogott, akárhányszor a szeretett férfira nézett.

– Doro, mennem kell fürdeni? – kérdezte meg az előtte álldogáló kisfiú.

A nő meglepetten pislogott rá. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig állhatott az ajtóban a semmibe révedve, de Harry láthatóan már fürödni szeretett volna, hogy aztán ágyba kerülhessen. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Most volt valaki, aki sokkal fontosabb volt saját magánál is… Úgy vélte, minden anya így érezhet.

– Mehetünk, fürdésidő van, kicsim – simogatta meg a gyerek fejét. – Hozd magaddal a pizsamádat is, rendben?

A kisfiú boldogan mosolygott vissza rá. Dora egy pár napja kezdte el becézgetni, és ez láthatóan tetszett neki. Nagyon sokszor hallotta a nénikéjétől, hogy milyen kedvesen beszélt a saját fiával, és mindig is irigyelte Dudleytól ezt a bánásmódot. Őt legfeljebb betolakodónak, semmirekellőnek hívta. Nem bánt vele jobban, mint egy koszos ronggyal.

Dora megfogta a fiú kezét, és a fürdőbe vezette. Lesegítette róla az aznapi ruháját, és megengedte neki a vizet. Amíg azt várta, hogy a kád megteljen, leült a székre, amit az első fürdetéskor hozott fel a konyhából, hogy ne a toaletten kelljen trónolnia. Az ölébe vette a fiút, és magához szorította. Jólesett valakit megölelni, érezni a másik testének a melegét.

Harry elviselte Tonks érintését, de nem minden esetben. Még előfordult olykor, hogy ijedten rezzent össze, ha váratlanul, minden előjel nélkül simogatta meg. Dorothea biztos volt benne, hogy sűrűn bántalmazhatták korábban, de Albus még mindig titkolózott. Már a gondolatra is ökölbe szorult a keze, ha az jutott eszébe, hogy valaki bántani merte ezt a gyereket. Viszont hiába minden próbálkozása, a Roxfort igazgatója minduntalan kitért a válaszadás elől, ha Harry korábbi életkörülményei felől érdeklődött. Nem tudta, ki máshoz fordulhatna segítségért.

– Szomorú vagy, Doro? – kérdezte Harry, kis kezét a nő arcára helyezve.  
– Kicsit szomorú vagyok… tudod, valaki összetörte a szívem.  
– Meg lehet ragasztani? – érdeklődött valós ijedtséggel a kisfiú, amivel máris megnevettette a nőt.  
– Persze, hogy meg lehet, nem kell félned. – Egy cuppanós puszit nyomott a fiúcska arcára, majd letolta az öléből.

A kád megtelt, és ellenőrizni szerette volna a hőfokot, mielőtt beleteszi Harryt a vízbe. Mint minden este, a kisfiú most is nagyon élvezte a habfürdőt, és hogy bevihette magával néhány játékát. Dora mosolyogva ült vissza a székre, és csak figyelte. Felkavaró gondolatai támadtak, ahogy a gondtalanul játszó gyereket nézte.

– _Milyen boldog most, pedig ha tudná, milyen nehéz lesz neki – mormolta magában._

Az utóbbi időben sokszor elgondolkozott rajta, nem lenne-e jobb Harrynek, ha örökre kicsi maradhatna, és újraélhetné az életét. Egy szerető családban nőhetne fel, távol mindattól, ami kínozta korábban. De aztán mindig elkomorodott arra gondolva, hogy Potter nélkül Voldemort talán örökre életben marad, és uralma alá hajtja az egész világot. Nem, sajnos Harrynek fel kell vállalnia a mártír szerepét, és le kell győznie Voldemortot.

Piton dühösen csapkodott a laborjában, egyszerűen nem tudta lenyugtatni magát. Nem elég, hogy a boszorkány egész héten semmibe vette, ma este még azt az obszcén megnyilvánulást is hozzáírta a számlájához. Mégis, hogy legyen ő így épeszű felnőtt, ha ilyenekkel kell megbirkóznia?

– Hogy az a kaporszakállú Merlin billentené hátsón azt a szemtelen nőszemélyt – morogta az orra alatt járkálás közben.

Dora félórás pancsolást engedélyezett Harrynek, és ez az idő bőven elég volt a gyereknek, hogy félkádnyi vizet lötyköljön ki a padlóra a boldog lubickolás közben. A kisfiú mindig eljátszotta a könyörgős magánszámát, mikor a nő elé tartotta a törölközőt, de ezidáig még egyszer sem sikerült neki olyan jól, hogy Dora tíz percnél több haladékot adott volna neki.

– Gyere, Harry, ha most kiszállsz, akkor már mehetünk is az ágyadba, hogy folytathassam a mesét neked, amit tegnap elkezdtem. – Ez meggyőző érvnek bizonyult, mert a gyerek egyből felpattant a kádból, újabb adag vizet fröcskölve ki.  
– A sárkányosat? Az nagyon tetszett – örvendezett Potter. – Ahogy a lovag harcol vele…  
– Igen, Sir Manful* veszélyt nem ismerve vágtat táltos paripáján, hogy megvédje az ártatlanokat.  
– Kik azok az ártatlanok? – billentette félre a fejét Harry.  
– Akiket sok baj ér, de nem tudják magukat megvédeni – magyarázta a nő. – Ők mindig a hősre várnak.  
– Akkor nekem te vagy a hősöm és a professzor? – tette fel újabb kérdését. – Én is ilyen ártatlan vagyok?  
– Igen, kicsim, te is ilyen vagy. Mi pedig meg fogunk menteni.

Dora minden nap egy kicsivel jobban belelátott a kisfiú lelkivilágába, de minden alkalommal csak nehezebb lett neki. Harry tele volt félelmekkel, sérelmekkel és borzalmas élményekkel. Kész csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán szóba mert állni valakivel. A nő nem tudta, hogy kéne kezelnie a gyereket. Senki nem mondta neki, hogy ennyire nehéz lesz.

Köré csavarta a törölközőt, és megemelte a kisfiút, hogy a kád előtti kilépőre állítsa, és megszáríthassa, ezután pedig feladhassa rá a pizsamáját. De már olyan sok víz volt a kád körül, hogy a padló óhatatlanul is csúszóssá vált. Egyik pillanatban még tartotta a gyereket, a másikban viszont már zuhant hátrafelé. Harry kicsúszott a keze közül, de szerencsére nem ütötte meg magát, ám a boszorkány feje hangosan koppant a padlón. Kisvártatva vér kezdett el szivárogni a feje alól. A kisfiú sikoltva mászott oda hozzá, és lökdösni kezdte, hátha attól felébred. Hamar eltört nála a mécses, de rendületlenül szólongatta a boszorkányt, ám hiába, Dorothea nem mozdult.

Harry nem tudta, mit kéne tennie. Túl kicsi volt még ahhoz, hogy egyedül megbirkózzon egy ilyen helyzettel. Eszébe jutott, hogy a professzor is a házban van, és ő biztosan segíteni fog neki. Anyaszült meztelenül rohant ki a fürdőből, hogy megkeresse a férfit. Lerohant a lépcsőn, de megbotlott az utolsó fokban, és beverte a térdeit. Ez újabb okot adhatott volna a sírásra, de Harry felnőtteket meghazudtoló módon csak összeszorította a fogát, és egyenesen átgázolt a nappalin, majd a pincelejárati ajtónál megtorpant. Próbálta ágaskodva elérni a kilincset, de csak nehezen érte el. Mikor végre bele tudott csimpaszkodni, rá kellett jönnie, hogy hiába rángatja, az ajtó nem fog kinyílni. Kétségbeesett kiabálásba kezdett a zárt ajtó előtt abban a reményben, hogy Piton meghallja őt.

– Professzor, professzor, professzor! – kántálta Harry talán harmincszor is, de nem érkezett válasz.

Egyre jobban megrémült, vissza akart menni megnézni, hátha a boszorkány felébredt, de nem akart egyedül felmenni a fürdőszobába. Újra kántálni kezdett, de továbbra sem kapott választ.

– Professzor, segítsen! Professzor! – kiabálta még hangosabban, miközben kezeit ökölbe szorítva elkezdte püfölni az ajtót.  
Piton hallott valami zajt leszűrődni, de nem törődött vele. Még hangosabbra állította a lemezjátszóját, és élvezte, ahogy a zene átjárja a testét. Ha igazán bosszús volt, egy kis komolyzene mindig segített neki lehiggadni. A foteljában ülve, lehunyt szemmel hagyta, hogy ellazuljanak az izmai, és kiürüljön az elméje A lemez az utolsó pár ütemet játszotta, a fúvós hangszerek már nem hallatszottak, a hegedűszóló is elcsendesedett. A férfi visszament a lemezjátszóhoz, hogy egy újabb nagyszerű darabot hallgasson meg.

–PROFESSZOR! – üvöltötte utolsó alkalommal Harry, majd könnyek között a padlóra zuhant.

Piton megelégelte a leszűrődő zajongást, és ingerülten elindult az emeletre, hogy megállítsa a további rendbontást.

– Ki püföli azt a Merlinverte ajtót? – kérdezte morcosan, ahogy a lépcsőfokokon haladt.

Feldúltan tépte fel a pincelejárat ajtaját, és majdnem átesett Potteren, ahogy belépett a nappaliba. Döbbenten nézett végig a meztelen gyereken, akinek a térdén két piros horzsolás éktelenkedett. Piton felmérte a helyzetet, és egyből rájött, hogy valami komoly baj történt.

– Hol van Dorothea? – kérdezte, a vállainál tartva a gyereket. – Gyerünk, kölyök, mondd meg, hogy hol van! – rázta meg erőteljesen.

Harry magánkívül volt az ijedtségtől, nem tudott összeszedetten beszélni. A férfi segítségével talpra állt, de eléggé szédelgett.

– Oda… odafent – mutatott a fejük felett a plafonra.

Perselus nagyon rosszat sejtett. Látta, hogy Potter nem fog tudni magától visszamenni vele az emeletre. Egy pillanatra viszolygás fogta el, hogy magához kell ölelnie a kölyköt, ám kellemesen csalódott, mikor a kis test a mellkasára borult, de nem volt ideje ezen hosszasan eltűnődni. Gyorsan felrohant vele az emeletre, és szólongatni kezdte a boszorkányt. Dora még mindig a fürdőszoba kövén feküdt, továbbra is eszmélet-vesztett állapotban volt. Piton villámgyorsan letette a székre a gyereket, és a kezébe nyomta a törölközőjét, hogy magára teríthesse.  
Odatérdelt a boszorkány mellé, és óvatosan a tarkójához nyomta a kezét. A vér a vízzel keveredve sokkal súlyosabbnak mutatta a nő sérüléseit, mint amilyenek voltak. Piton nyomást gyakorolt a sebre, hogy elállítsa a vérzést, és gyengéden szólongatni kezdte a nőt.

– Thea, térj magadhoz – suttogta bársonyos hangján a boszorkány füléhez hajolva.

Dora továbbra sem mozdult, a légzése egyenletes volt, de nem reagált a külvilágra. Piton tovább beszélt hozzá, de nem merte megmozdítani. Nem tudhatta, hogy az esés következtében még hol szerzett sérüléseket. Ha a gerince, vagy a nyaka is megsérült, könnyen lebénulhat, ha most felkapja, és magával viszi a laborba. Pár perccel korábban még intenzív dühöt érzett a nő iránt, amiért olyan gyerekesen viselkedett vele, most viszont semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, minthogy Dora ránézzen végre. Piton továbbra is szívszorító kétségbeeséssel könyörgött neki, hogy térjen magához, és nagyon örült neki, hogy Potteren kívül senki más nem látja.

Tudta, ha a boszorkány jól lesz, akkor alapos fejmosásban fogja részesíteni, amiért ilyen szerencsétlen, de még ettől is eltekintett volna, ha végre beáll valami változás Dora állapotában.

Bármi is történt köztük a múltban vagy éppen mostanában, Dora fontos volt neki. Nem felejtette el, mennyit köszönhet a boszorkánynak. Mindig is hálás volt ezért, csak éppen sosem tudta jól kimutatni mások felé az érzéseit. Pedig Dorothea Tonks legalább annyit jelentett neki, mint annak idején Lily. Pontosan ezért kellett elhagynia. Félt, hogy miatta célponttá válhat, rettegett amiatt, hogy meghalhat, és a bűntudat örökre a lelkét mardosná. Mindig is veszélyesen élt, nem akart mást is belekeverni, éppen elég volt Lilyt elveszítenie.

Mégis annyira nehéz volt megválnia tőle. Tonks volt az egyetlen, aki tényleg mindent megtett érte, és cserébe nem várt semmit. Az egyetlen, aki minden viselkedésbeli defektusával együtt szerette. Még Dumbledore is megpróbálta kihasználni, cserébe a megingathatatlan bizalmáért. De ez a boszorkány más volt, ő magáért szerette és becsülte.

Emlékezett rá, milyen durván utasította el az utolsó estén, amit együtt töltöttek. Jó előre eltervezte, mit fog neki mondani, és annyira belelovalta magát, hogy a nő, akit előtte sosem látott sírni, könnyekben tört ki. De ki akarta ölni Dora iránta való érzéseit, hogy megóvja őt.

Minden találkozásuk felért egy kínzással. Nem érhetett hozzá, nem becézhette, nem csókolhatta, ahogyan szerette volna. Nem magyarázhatta el neki, hogy mit miért tett. Vágyakozott utána, de mindkettőjük érdekében úgy döntött, hogy ezeket az érzéseket mélyen eltemeti magában.

Pontosan ezért ellenezte annyira, hogy Dumbledore közös küldetésre küldje vele. Nem bízott magában, tudta, hogy egy idő után engedni fog a vágyainak, és megpróbálja újra elnyerni a nő szívét. Ezt úgy próbálta megakadályozni, hogy ok nélkül bántotta, sértegette, hogy minél jobban elvadítsa magától Dorát. Tudta, hogy az egészből csak valami rossz sülhet ki…

És most megtörtént az, amitől úgy tartott. Hiába volt faragatlan és szívtelen vele mindez idáig, most mégis elárulta magát, ahogy ott térdelt az eszméletlen nő mellett, és könyörgött neki, hogy ébredjen fel. Harry mindebből semmit sem értett, még túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy olvasson az efféle testbeszédből.

– Thea, kérlek, fel kell ébredned! Ki kell nyitnod a szemed, hogy majd szitkozódhass, ahogy szoktál. – Perselus bármilyen reménysugárba képes lett volna belekapaszkodni. – Thea…

Dora szempillái egy pillanatra megrebbentek, majd újra visszacsukódtak. A tudata legmélyén hallotta Pitont, ahogy őt szólongatja. Olyan volt az egész, mintha álmodna, és jóleső érzés kerítette hatalmába, mikor Piton kimondta a rég nem hallott becézést. Kicsit visszarepült a múltba. _Egy réten állt, a szél gyengéden simogatta fedetlen vállait. Valaki mögé lépett, befogta a szemét, és a fülébe suttogott…_

– Thea, kérlek!

_Ő nevetve megfordult, és karját a szeretett férfi nyaka köré fonta. Száját a másikéra tapasztotta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. A férfi arcszesze kellemesen „csiklandozta" az orrát. Erős karjaival akár össze is roppanthatta volna őt, de csak finoman tartotta…_

– A fenébe, térj már magadhoz! Esküszöm, hogy lenyomok egy bájitalt a torkodon! – ordított rá tehetetlenségében.

Piton tétovázott egy pillanatra, majd kezét kihúzta a nő feje alól, és kirohant a fürdőszobából. Lélekszakadva sietett le a laborjába, és magához vette a bájitalt, amit már az előbb beígért a boszorkánynak. Talán csak két perc telt el, míg távol volt, ő mégis attól rettegett, hogy már késő lesz, mire visszatér. Talán a nő sosem fog magához térni, ő pedig magára hagyta…

Rohanás közben belekapaszkodott az ajtófélfába, úgy fékezte le magát. Harryt a nő mellett találta, ahogy finoman simogatja az arcát. Piton is visszaroskadt a vizes kőpadlóra, szétfeszítette Dorothea ajkait, és beleöntötte a szájába a bájitalt. Finoman masszírozni kezdte a nő mellkasát, és tovább szólongatta.  
Az álomkép kezdett homályosodni. A nő próbálta visszatartani, de egyre távolabbinak látta a rá mosolygó férfit. Kezdte egyre jobban érzékelni a valóságot. Az érintést, a hangokat… Egy fájdalmas nyögés kíséretében végre kinyitotta a szemét. Néhány másodpercig csak feküdt ott a plafont bámulva, miközben a másik kettő arcára végre visszatért a szín. Dora hagyta, hogy a bájitalmester segítsen neki felülni, és a falnak támassza a hátát. Kezét azonnal a sebhez kapta, de Piton megállította mozdulat közben.

– Mit mondtam erről az átkozott cipőről?! – kérdezte szemét összehúzva. – Ha csak egyszer hallgatnál rám, már…  
– Nem a cipő hibája – próbált mosolyogni, de minden mozdulat nehezére esett.  
– Majdnem kitörted a nyakad, mert állandóan ezekben a lehetetlen lábbelikben parádézol. Tényleg roppant mód felelőtlen tudsz lenni.  
– Ne dramatizáld túl a dolgot, csak kicsit bevertem a fejem – szólalt meg halkan.  
– Elvesztetted az eszméleted! – feddte meg – Ezt ne vedd félvállról, és a seb a tarkódon nem csak egy kis karcolás! Szerencséd van, hogy magadhoz tértél, meg is halhattál volna. – Kicsit közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a sérülést.

Dora mélyen beszippantotta a férfi arcszeszének illatát, és úgy érezte, megint szédülni kezd. Álmában is ezt az illatot érezte, akkor is ilyen közel volt a férfihoz.

– Ááá – jajdult fel a nő, mikor Piton a sebre nyomta a benedvesített törölközőt. – Nem muszáj ilyen durvának lenned.  
– Egyáltalán nem vagyok veled durva. – Megint visszanyomta a törölközőt a nő sebéhez, amivel újabb fájdalmas sziszegést csalt elő Dorából. – Le kell mosnom a tarkódat.  
– Sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek – fordult a gyerek felé, aki a sarkain ülve figyelte a felnőtteket. – Harry, te nem ütötted be magad? – A gyerek tagadóan megrázta a fejét. – Tényleg borzasztóan sajnálom. – Megpróbálta kinyújtani a kezét, hogy magához ölelhesse a kisfiút, de túl gyengének érezte magát.  
Harry azért így is odabújt hozzá, és fejét a nő mellkasához nyomta. Örült neki, hogy Dora már rendben van.  
– Azt hiszem, Potter nem szenvedett komolyabb sérülést. Két horzsolás van a térdén, és rekedtre üvöltötte magát az ajtóm előtt… De ez minden. – Piton a mosdókagylóhoz ment, és kimosta a törölközőt. Már eltüntette a vizet és a vért a padlóról.  
– Téged sem szerettelek volna megijeszteni. Nagyon sajnálom, Perselus.  
– Tonks, sokkal szörnyűbb dolgoknak voltam szemtanúja, mint egy kis fejsérülés. – Sosem ismerte volna be, hogy majdnem a nadrágjába csinált, mikor meglátta a padlón fekvő nőt. – Edzettebb vagyok annál, minthogy pánikba essek.  
Dora kicsit lebiggyesztette az ajkát, hogy megint Tonks lett belőle, pedig a Thea mennyivel szebben hangzott, és Pitonon kívül soha senki nem hívta így őt. A férfi akkor mondta neki először, amikor az első szerelmes éjszakát töltötték együtt.  
– Nyilván egy percre sem rémültél meg. Pedig nekem egészen olyan érzésem volt, mintha egy kicsit azért mégis… – somolygott a nő, és cinkosan Harryre kacsintott.  
– Szó sem volt efféléről… El kell ismernem, hogy aggódtam, de csakis az irántad való felelősségérzetem miatt. A Rend egyik tagja vagy…  
– Értem, Perselus – vágott közbe. – Segítenél felállni? Attól tartok, egyedül nem fog menni.

Harry kimászott Dora öléből, és hagyta, hogy a bájitalmester segítsen a nőnek. Piton a hóna alá nyúlt, és felrántotta a földről. Betámogatta a szobájába, és segített neki lefeküdni az ágyra. Dora még mindig szédült, és enyhe hányingere is volt. A férfi szerint agyrázkódást szenvedhetett, ezért mielőbb értesíteni akarta Dumbledore-t, hogy az iskola javasasszonyával együtt azonnal induljanak el a kastélyból.  
Egy rövid időre magára hagyta a boszorkányt a gyerekkel, hogy érintkezésbe lépjen Albusszal. Most nem kellett sokáig győzködnie az igazgatót. Piton kategorikusan kijelentette, hogy nem tűr halasztást a dolog. Kicsit kiszínezte az eseményeket, lehet, hogy törött bordákról is ejtett némi szót... Dumbledore megígérte, hogy egy órán belül ott lesznek.

– Attól tartok, Harry, hogy ma mégsem tudom folytatni az esti történetet – simogatta meg a kisfiú arcát, aki egy törölközőbe bugyolálva ott ült az ágyán. – Nagyon sajnálom, kicsim.  
A gyerek nem válaszolt, még mindig az események hatása alatt volt. Görcsösen kapaszkodott a nő bal karjába, és csak nézett maga elé.  
– Doro, ugye te nem fogsz meghalni? – kérdezte vékonyka kis hangján.  
– Persze, hogy nem fogok! – vágta rá gyorsan a nő. – Nem hagylak magadra, vigyázni fogok rád.  
– Megígéred? – kérdezte Harry.  
Piton ebben a percben lépett be a szobába, de a kisfiú nem vette észre. Dora óvatosan feljebb ült az ágyon, és gyengéden magához húzta a kisfiút. Szorosan átölelte, és puszit nyomott a feje búbjára.  
– Megígérem neked! – suttogta.

Piton megköszörülte a torkát. Közölte, hogy az igazgató egy órán belül itt lesz, és a javasasszony is vele tart, hogy megvizsgálhassa a nőt. Dora megkérte a férfit, hogy öltöztesse fel a fiút, és dugja az ágyába. Harrynek nem akaródzott a férfival menni, de a nő biztosította róla, hogy reggel, mikor felébred, ő ott lesz az ágyánál, és várni fog rá.  
Piton a szobája felé terelte a gyereket, útközben magához véve a pizsamáját a fürdőből. Gyorsan ráadta, miközben igyekezett nem gondolni arra a sok sebhelyre, ami a gyerek testét borította. Be kellett látnia, hogy Tonksnak igaza volt. A gyereket bántalmazták, ezeket a sérüléseket nem szerezhette csupán azzal, hogy eleven volt.

Nem akarta elismerni, de úgy tűnt, sok közös van benne és Potterben. Gyerekkorában őt is sokszor megverte az apja, és az anyja túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy megvédje. Úgy vélte a fiú szerencsésebb, mint ő. Számíthat Dorára, aki bármit megtenne érte. Neki nem volt senkije.

– Doro tényleg nem fog meghalni? – Harry bizonyosságot akart szerezni a férfitól is.  
– Nem, kölyök, holnapra már minden a régi lesz – felelte ellépve az ágytól.  
– Akkor jó…

Harry nem mondta meg a bájitalmesternek, de már korábban is hallott arról, hogy valaki meghalt. A nénikéje néha a fejéhez vágta, hogy a szülei már nem élnek, és ő mennyire örül ennek. Nem értette pontosan, hogy mit jelent az, ha valaki meghal, de úgy gondolta, rossz dolog lehet. A mamája nem lehetett vele, és nem akarta, hogy ez Dorával is megtörténjen. Azt akarta, hogy ők mindig együtt legyenek, és a boszorkány vigyázzon rá, ahogy megígérte. Már nem akart többé egyedül lenni, ahogy azt olyan sokszor kívánta, mikor a lépcső alatti gardróbjában feküdt. Néha azt képzelte, ha majd felkel, akkor a nénikéje és a többiek nem lesznek többé a házban, és ő azt csinálhat, amit csak akar. Mindent megehet, amit csak megkíván, mindennel játszat, és abban az ágyban aludhat, amiben csak akar. De most már másféle kívánságok fogalmazódtak meg benne. Most már egy anyukát szeretett volna magának.

– Andromeda, minden rendben van? – A nő szomorúan mosolygott a férjére. – Alig ettél a vacsorából, ezzel nem segítesz neki.  
– Nincs étvágyam, Ted – felelte a boszorkány szigorúan.  
– Drágám, tudom, hogy hiányolod a lányunkat, de nem ez az első eset, hogy…  
– Tudom! – vágott a szavába a nő. – Meg fogják oldani a helyzetet, ebben biztos vagyok, de be kell látnunk, hogy a Rend keze sem ér el mindenhová.  
Andromedát jobban megviselte a dolog, mint sejtette. Naponta kaptak hírt boszorkányok és varázslók rejtélyes eltűnéséről. A Rend tehetetlenül állt az eseményekkel szemben. Féltette a lányát. A Sötét Nagyúr minden követ megmozgatott, hogy megtalálja Harry Pottert. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy mi fog történni akkor, ha ez bekövetkezik.  
– Szeretnél beszélni Dumbledore-ral? – kérdezte a férje mögé lépve. – Talán mégis meg tudja oldani, hogy láthassuk a lányunkat.  
– Nem lehet – mondta a nő sírás közeli állapotban. – Csak bajt hozunk rájuk…

Ted pontosan értette, mire céloz a felesége. Észrevették, hogy a házukat időnként megfigyelik. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy Bellatrix keze van a dologban. Az őrült boszorkány elkaphatott valakit a Rendtagok közül, és kiszedhette belőle a tagok névsorát. A Weasley család is állandó rettegésben élt, nem beszélve a többiekről. Egyelőre még nem sikerült kideríteniük, hogy ki lehetett az áldozat, mert Albus nem tudott mindenkit elérni. Szorult a hurok a nyakuk körül.

A minisztériumi élet is felbolydult. Az emberek rettegtek, és mindenki elárult mindenkit. Andromeda érezte, hogy valami komoly veszély leselkedik rájuk, de még nem tudta szavakba önteni. Kingsley szerint a miniszter kérésére minden aurort és minisztériumi dolgozót alapos ellenőrzésnek akartak alávetni, mert az utóbbi időben olyan információk szivárogtak ki, amik azt bizonyították, hogy árulók vannak közöttük. Ez persze nem volt újdonság, hiszen ezt mindenki sejtette eddig is.  
De Kingsley még nem igazán tudta, milyen magyarázatot fog adni arra, hogy Dorothea Tonks miért nem tud megjelenni a meghallgatáson. A hamis adatok, amiket pár héttel ezelőtt beiktatott a kiküldetési naplóba, nem fogják megállni a helyüket, ha valaki kicsit alaposabban utánanéz a dolgoknak. De amikor ezt a tervet kieszelte a Rendtagokkal együtt, még senki nem gyanította, hogy ellenőrizni fogják őket. A tökéletes tervek hátulütője az, amikor kiderül, hogy mégsem tökéletesek.

Albus a kandalló előtt várakozott Poppyval, és a jelre várt. Arca a szokásosnál is gondterheltebb volt. Eldöntötte, hogy a külvilágban történtekről egyelőre nem tájékoztatja Pitont és Miss. Tonkst. Mindenkinek jobb lesz, ha a menedékházba semmilyen zavaró információ nem szivárog be.

***Manful**: Kreativitásom jeleként, a mesében szereplő hőst bátornak neveztem el. : )


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Láss túl a falakon!

Hermione szomorúan gubbasztott Ginny mellett az ágyon. Ron szobáját körüllengte a sajátos használt zokni és a mosatlan tányér szaga. Mrs. Weasley derekasan küzdött fia hanyagsága ellen, de úgy tűnt, a harc minduntalan Ron javára dől el. Egy újabb hét telt el teljes bizonytalanságban. A vasárnapi nap már vöröses színre festette az égboltot, ahogy lenyugodni készült. A három barát egykedvűen nézett maga elé.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy Dumbledore ennyire szigorú velünk – méltatlankodott Ron, miközben a zoknija elejét piszkálta. – Most nagyon igazságtalan…

Hermione homlokán gondterhelt ráncok jelentek meg. Pár napja érkezett a Weasley házba, hogy itt töltsön néhány hetet, amíg a szülei elutaztak a fogorvosok országos konferencia-körútjára. Granger mindig is szerette az Odút a maga rusztikus, ámbár barátságos légkörével, de most semmi nem tudta felvidítani. Hiányzott neki Harry, ahogy mindenkinek.

– Azt teszi, amit tennie kell, Ron – vette védelmébe Hermione az igazgatót. – Biztosan megvan az oka annak, amiért nem engedi, hogy kapcsolatba lépjünk Harryvel. A leveleinket…  
– Igen, tudjuk! – vágott a szavába a vörös hajú fiú. – A halálfalók elfoghatják a leveleinket, és a látogatás is veszélyes lenne.

Ron ennek ellenére többször is megkísérelt levelet küldeni a barátjának, de a Roxfort igazgatója semmit sem bízott a véletlenre. Olyan védőpajzsot húzott a Weasley-lak köré, amin nem tudott áthatolni szinte semmi. Errol megveszekedetten csapkodott a szárnyaival, de soha nem tudott messzebbre jutni a kert végében lévő öreg fánál. Olyan volt, mintha egy üvegburával lefedték volna a környéket. A szökés is megfordult a Weasley fiú fejében, de az anyja árgus szemmel kísérte figyelemmel minden mozdulatát. Semmi esélye nem volt arra nézve, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen a barátjával.

– Én Ronnak adok igazat. Tovább kell próbálkoznunk – szólalt meg harciasan a vörös hajú lány.  
– Ginny, nem tehetünk semmit, meg kell várnunk a szeptembert, amíg újra találkozhatunk Harryvel. – Hermione maga sem örült ennek, de tudta, hogy az igazgató semmit sem mond ok nélkül.

Ginny azonban lobbanékonyabb volt bárkinél, és nem sokáig tűrte, hogy bezárva tartsák, vagy hogy titkolózzanak előtte.

– Elég baj az, hogy Dumbledore professzor azt hiszi, Harry egyedül is meg tud birkózni ezzel. – Volt a Weasley lány pillantásában valami igazán furcsa. – Elvesztette Siriust… – A hangja elcsuklott.

Ahogy kimondta, újabb letargikus nyomás nehezedett a szobában ülőkre. Mindannyian kedvelték Sirius Blacket, és nehéz volt elfogadniuk, hogy nincs többé. Biztosra vették, hogy Harry nagyon szenvedhet, és szerettek volna mellette lenni, de hiába. Várniuk kellett.

– Mi van, ha azt hiszi, hogy minket nem is érdekel ez az egész? – érvelt teli szájjal Ron, majd mielőtt folytatta volna, újabb nagy darabot harapott a konyhából felcsempészett gyümölcskenyérből. – Volt már félreértés ilyenekből…  
– Ha visszatértünk az iskolába, mindent elmagyarázunk Harrynek – győzködte a többieket Granger. – Értsétek meg végre! – fogott bele fáradtan. – Hiába is szeretnénk ellenszegülni az igazgató utasításának, nem tehetünk semmit.

Madam Pomfrey meglehetősen elégedetlen volt a válasszal, amit Albustól kapott, mikor rákérdezett, miért kell elhagynia az iskolát, ráadásul mindezt a legnagyobb titokban kell tennie, ez külön ok volt a bosszankodásra. Azonban az igazgatónak nem volt ideje végletekbe menően elmagyarázni a helyzetet. Kingsley magára vállalta a kockázatokkal teli feladatot, hogy egy félórára elvonja a minisztériumi alkalmazottak figyelmét, akik a kandallóforgalmat ellenőrizték. Sietniük kellett, mihamarabb a Grimmauld térre kellett jutniuk, hogy onnan a menedékházba hoppanáljanak. Egyedül McGalagony professzort avatta be a tervbe, hogy megfelelően felkészülhessen, ha netalántán Caramel újabb küldöttséget küld az iskolába, hogy megsürgesse Harry Potterrel történő találkozóját.

A menedékházat szemmel tartó Rendtagok már várták az igazgató érkezését. A napokban fokozottabb volt a figyelmük, mert Kingsley mindenkit értesített a minisztériumi ellenőrzésről. Biztos volt benne, hogy a minisztériumi berkekbe beszivárgott halálfalók keze van a dologban. A fekete varázsló nagyon ideges volt amiatt, hogy hihető magyarázatot találjon arra nézve, Dorothea miért nem tud megjelenni a bizottság előtt.

Az este balzsamos volt a festői angol falucskában. A szellő lágyan mozgatta a fák leveleit, minden csendes volt és békés. Albus hajszálra pontosan érkezett a küszöbre, majd egy másodperc elteltével felfedte magát, de Poppynak meghagyta, hogy egészen addig maradjon a köpeny alatt, amíg bebocsátást nem nyernek a házba. Ha lett volna rá módja, utólagosan elnézést kért volna Harrytől, amiért az engedélye nélkül vette kölcsön a holmiját, de jelen helyzetükben ezt nem tudta megtenni.

Perselus energikus léptekkel vonult az ajtóhoz, és szélesre tárta, hogy betessékelhesse a vendégeket. Arcán egyértelműen mutatkoztak az ingerültség jelei. Ez azon kevés alkalmak egyikéhez tartozott, amikor nem vette a fáradságot, hogy megszokott, közömbösséget sugalló álarca mögé rejtse az érzéseit.

Odabiccentett az iskolai javasasszonynak, majd sötét szemeivel Dumbledore arcát kezdte fürkészni.

– Perselus, jobb később, mint soha, nem igaz? – viccelődött az igazgató, ahogy korát meghazudtolva gyorsan elhaladt mellette. – Igazán örömömre szolgál, hogy újra láthatlak!  
– Irigylésre méltó a humorérzéked, Albus. Még ilyen helyzetekben sem hagy el téged soha – morogta üdvözlésképpen a bájitalmester, és szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta az igazgató barátságos gesztusát, amint kezet nyújtott felé.  
– Tudom, hogy neheztelsz rám, Perselus. – Albus, szavaival ellentétben, egy csepp megbánást sem tanúsított. – Talán rá is szolgáltam valamiképp…  
– Az nem kifejezés. Egyáltalán nem tűröm el senkitől, hogy a bolondját járassa velem! – Keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy észrevette az igazgató jókedvű mosolyát. – Mondhatsz bármit, de akkor sem hiszem, hogy megfelelő mentséget találnál, ha maga Merlin venne a védelmébe téged.  
– Nem keresek mentséget – futtatta végig hosszú ujjait a szakállán az igazgató. – A kérésed ellenére is fenntartott elmaradásom nem bolondos hóbortjaim egyike! – Albus hangja szigorúbban csengett, mint előtte.  
– Uraim, leköteleznének, ha a beteghez irányítanának! – csattant élesen Madam Pomfrey hangja, aki időközben elvesztette a maradék türelmét is. – Amíg itt egymás torkának esnek holmi értelmetlen vita keretében, addig valaki ápolásra szorul. Ha jól tudom, törött bordákról van szó.  
– Inkább csak egy púpról – szólalt meg halkan Dora, aki most lépett be az előszobába. – Talán kicsit túloztunk… Azt hiszem.

Poppy azonnal a nő mellett termett, és alaposan megvizsgálta a fejét, ami annyiból állt, hogy majdnem kicsavarta Dora nyakát, hogy a tarkójához férhessen. Fontoskodva a szobájába terelte, hogy minden – szerinte szükségesnek tartott – vizsgálatot elvégezhessen rajta. A fiatal boszorkány még egy _Ezt visszakapod_ pillantást küldött Piton felé, aki kaján örömmel figyelte kettősüket, ahogy eltűnnek a lépcsőfordulóban.

Perselus tudta, hogy az iskolai javasasszony mennyire erőszakos tud lenni, ha egy betegről van szó. Többször megbirkózott már Poppy makacsságával, de el kellett ismernie, jó párszor alulmaradt a „harc" során.

Ahogy Albus és Piton kettesben maradtak, a bájitalmester idejét látta, hogy szóba hozza Pottert.

– Miután a létező legpontosabban leteszteltem a bájitalt, amit Potter volt szíves magára borítani, azt kell, hogy mondjam, nem jó helyen keresgélünk. Kizárt dolog, hogy a kölyök ennyi ideig így maradjon. A főzet hatása már régen elmúlt volna, ha nincs valami más is a képben.

Albus egyetértően bólogatott. Az elmúlt hetek során egyre csak azon töprengett, hogy juthatnának ki ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből, végül a legkézenfekvőbb megoldás mellett döntött.

– Harryt is be kell vonnunk a dolgokba – felelte elrévedve. – Elérkezett az a pont, ahonnan már nem hagyhatjuk ki.  
– Hogy én miért is nem gondoltam erre korábban – ironizált karba font kézzel a bájitalmester. – Ha ezt tudom, már megkérdeztem volna, mit gondol, miért nem tud visszaváltozni elviselhetetlen kamasszá. – Perselus kezdte úgy érezni, az igazgató egyáltalán nincs a helyzet magaslatán.

Nem sokra rá már mindketten Harry hálószobájában álltak, és nézték a halkan szuszogó fiút. Albus a lehető legkíméletesebb módon ébresztette fel Harryt, aki a kezdeti zavaradottság után boldogan üdvözölte az igazgatót. Dumbledore örömmel vette, hogy a kisfiú jó érzéssel gondolt rá, amit minden bizonnyal a piros autónak tulajdoníthat, amit a gyereknek ajándékozott.  
Piton az ágyhoz húzott egy széket, majd unott képpel helyet foglalt. Valahogy nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a kölyök értékelhető segítséget tudna nekik nyújtani. Az igazgató hamar eloszlatta minden kétségét, amikor beszélni kezdett.

– Harry, tudod, mit jelent a bizalom? – kérdezte az igazgató az ágy szélére ülve.

Harry félrebillentett fejjel vizsgálta az idős férfit, majd határozottan megrázta a fejét. Némi szégyenérzet töltötte el, amiért nem tudja a választ, mert bár a nénikéje igyekezett minden lehetséges módon a tudtára adni, mennyire butának tartja, ő nem tartotta magát ostobának.

– Semmi baj, Harry, semmi baj – paskolta meg a lábát Dumbledore a takarón keresztül. – A bizalom egy nagyon fontos dolog – fogott bele a magyarázatba. – Ha valakiről elhiszed, hogy nem rossz szándék vezérli, akkor a bizalom jelét nyújtod felé.

Harry néhány pislogás után szólalt csak meg.

– Doro nem bánt engem…  
– Így van, Harry! Miss. Tonks nem bántana téged soha, te pedig elhiszed ezt, igaz? – A kisfiú bólintott. – Mert bízol benne, fiam.

Piton szeme résnyire szűkült, ahogy azt próbálta megfejteni, hova akar kilyukadni az igazgató.  
Albus ezután arra kérte a gyereket, hogy ezt a bizalmat szavazza meg neki is, mert nagyon fontos számára, hogy Harry ne tartson tőle. Bár a kisfiú nem értette, miért kell ígéretet tennie, azért hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

– Egy érdekes játékot szeretnék kipróbálni, ha van hozzá kedved. – Piton ekkor már tudta, mire megy ki a játék. – Mélyen egymás szemébe nézünk…  
– És nem pislogunk – vágott a szavába a gyerek, aki úgy gondolta, kitalálta a mondat végét.  
– Úgy van, nem pisloghatunk, mert akkor nem tudom kilesni a gondolataidat. – Harry kissé megijedt ettől, és hátrébb húzódott. – Nem kell aggódnod, senkinek nem fogom elmondani, amit látok, de valamit meg kell néznem, amire nagyon kíváncsi vagyok.  
– Fájni fog? – kérdezte vékonyka hangon a fiú.  
– Nem, Harry, nem fog fájni, megígérem – emelte fel a kezét az igazgató.

A kisfiú a bájitalmesterre sandított, aki aprót biccentett felé. Albus ezután megfogta a gyerek kezeit, és felszólította, hogy koncentráljon. Harry nyelt egy nagyot, majd olyan nagyra nyitotta a szemét, amennyire csak tudta.  
Néha játszotta ezt a játékot Dudleyval is, de az unokatestvére mindig valami komiszságot csinált, mikor ő azon ügyeskedett, hogy ne pislogjon. Volt, hogy mosószeres vizet spriccelt Harry arcába egy vízipisztolyból, amit a zsebében rejtegetett, de volt olyan is, amikor Dudley egyik barátja ugrott elő a semmiből, hogy megijessze Harryt.

Albus érzett némi ellenállást, amikor behatolt a fiú elméjébe, de úgy érezte, képes eloszlatni az elé gördülő akadályokat. A kisfiú elméjét sűrű ködszerűség borította, és minden homályos volt. Az igazgató úgy szemezgetett Harry emlékei között, mint mikor a könyvet lapozza. Kisvártatva megtalálta, amit keresett, de amikor tüzetesebben szemügyre akarta venni a kérdéses emléket, egy fal húzódott fel elé. Megpróbált áthatolni a falon, de Harry erre fájdalmas jajgatással reagált, és megszakította a kontaktust.  
Oltalmat keresve leugrott az ágyról, és apró kezeit rákulcsolta a bájitalmester lábára.

– Azt ígérted, nem fog fájni – motyogta panaszosan, az igazgató felé fordulva.

Piton szoborrá merevedett mikor megérezte magán Potter kezeit. Tett egy ügyetlen mozdulatot, hogy megpaskolja a fiú hátát, de elég esetlenre sikerült a vigasztalás.

Az igazgató értő pillantást váltott Pitonnal, majd kivonultak a szobából, egyedül hagyva Harryt.

– Nehezebb, mint gondoltam – suttogta az igazgató a folyosón.  
– Mégis mit vártál? Te is tudod, hogy az elme nem olyan, mint egy lezárt láda, amit a megfelelő kulccsal bárki kinyithat. Ha a kölyök gátolni tudja a Sötét Nagyúr támadásait, akkor nagy összevisszaság van a fejében.

Néhány perc tanakodás után úgy döntöttek, hogy álomba szenderítik a fiút, így legalább kisebb lesz az ellenállása. Piton megitatott vele egy adag nyugtatót, majd az igazgató nyugtató szavakat mormolt Harry fülébe, míg a fiú mély álomba nem merült. Újra átlépte az elméjüket elválasztó „küszöböt", majd kutatni kezdett. Noha most kevesebb akadály gördült elé, így sem volt könnyű dolga. Az emlékkép felvillant, ahogy gondolatban „megfogta", majd a részesévé vált. Látta saját magát a szobában, és Harryt is, amint tör-zúz, majd magára borítja a főzetet.

Az, ami akkor a fiú fejében lejátszódott, szívszorító látvány volt. Harry abban a percben, hogy földet ért, azt kívánta, szűnjön meg minden bajának forrása, legyen a szívében béke, és ne kelljen még azt a terhet is cipelnie, hogy a hibájából meghal az egyetlen ember, akinek igazán fontos volt. Annyira vágyott a számára elérhetetlen szeretetre, a család melegére, hogy a vágyai végül megtestesültek.  
Vissza akart jutni oda, ahol még nem tudott semmit. Egy esélyt akart magának, az újrakezdés lehetőségét. Tudat alatt elzárta a visszaalakulás lehetőségét, és nem volt hajlandó szabadulni öt éves önmagától. Át akarta élni azt, amiről mindaddig csak álmodhatott. Biztonságot akart, családot.  
Csaknem szánalomra méltó volt, hogy mennyire erősen ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy gyermek maradhasson. Egy olyan gyermek, akiknek sosem kell keresztülmennie azokon a borzalmakon, amiken ő ment át. Nem akart felnőtt lenni, nem akarta, hogy újra körülvegye a háború borzalma, az elvesztett családtagok felett érzett mélységes szomorúság, a nyomasztó felelősség, ami a vállára nehezedett.  
Sosem tette túl magát a szülei elvesztésén, és ehhez nem tudta hozzávenni még Siriust is. Az agya ellenkezett azzal, hogy bele merjen gondolni, mi történt vele. Saját akaratának vetett gátat. Az igazgató, bár sok mindent megélt már, még sosem találkozott ilyen mélységű fájdalommal, ami ezt a gyereket tartotta szorongásban.

– Összegezve, amit mondott… Úgy érti, Harry addig nem fog visszaváltozni, amíg biztonságban nem érzi magát, és nem érzi egy család részeseként magát? – Dorában ugyanaz fogalmazódott meg, ami Pitonban is.  
– Erre én alkalmatlan vagyok! – jelentette ki határozottan Piton. – Semmi szín alatt nem tudom vállalni a kölyök felügyeletét a továbbiakban.

Az igazgató letette a teáscsészéjét, és a halkan hortyogó javasasszonyra nézett. Kénytelen volt elkábítani Madam Pomfreyt, hiszen ő semmit sem tudott a Harryvel történtekről, és jobbnak vélte, ha nem avatja be a későbbiekben sem.

– Tudom, hogy nem kérek keveset, de nem csak az a célunk, hogy Harry mielőbb saját maga legyen… A háború a levegőben lóg. – Dumbledore hirtelen nagyon elgyötörtnek látszott. – Az embereknek remény kell, és én nem vehetem el tőlük. Nem szabad lebecsülnünk a Voldemort és Harry közti kapcsolatot.

Piton szigorúan összepréselte a száját a név hallatán. Ő is meg akarta nyerni a háborút, de nem ilyen áron.

Kilátástalannak tűnt a helyzetük.

– Bármilyen nemes is a célunk – vetette közbe a boszorkány –, nem lehetünk Harry családja… Mi csak nem lehetünk, és kész.

Dora sosem gondolta, hogy egyszer gyáván fog megfutamodni egy küldetés elől, de most legszívesebben sikítva rohant volna el a szülei házáig, hogy a régi szobájában a takaró alá bújva keressen némi békét. Nem lehetett Harry anyja, még ha szerette volna, sem tudta volna megtenni. Kedvelte a fiút, és igen, felvillantak benne bizonyos oltalmazó „anyai" érzések is, de ezek nem voltak tartósak. Nem készült fel rá, hogy családja legyen, főleg nem egy olyan, aminek Piton is a részese. Túl sok fájdalmas sebet tépett fel már azzal is, hogy ilyen sokáig a férfi közelében tartózkodott, nem bírta elviselni ezt a nyomást. Tudta, hogy szánalmas a viselkedése. Emlékezett rá, hogy milyen könnyelműen ígérte meg a kisfiúnak, hogy meg fogják menteni, és sosem hagyják el. De nem gondolta, hogy ezzel a két mondattal valóban megpecsételte a sorsukat.

– Valami gond van, Miss. Tonks? – kérdezte az igazgató a nő arcát fürkészve. – Nem könnyű feldolgozni az elhangzottakat, de biztosra veszem, hogy megbirkózik vele.  
– Valami gond? – kérdezett vissza Dora sötéten. – Nem, dehogy is, minden tökéletes, varázslatos, sőt, olyan fantasztikus, hogy mindjárt apró tündérek jelennek meg körülöttünk, hogy beszórjanak aranyporral! – A hangja egyre hisztérikusabb lett.  
– Harry állapota megköveteli, hogy…  
– Oh, ugyan, menjen már! – vágott Tonks az igazgató szavába indulatosan. – Harry nem maradhat így, és nem is fog, de nem azért, mert egy szerető családban fog felnőni. Nézzen már ránk egy percre, és gondolja végig, mit is kér tőlünk.  
– Tonksnak igaza van! – állt fel Piton a kanapéról. – Be kell látnod, hogy ez nem működhet, másvalakit kell megbíznod a feladattal. Teszem azt, térjünk vissza az első tervre, és küldjük Mollyhoz.  
– Ez sajnos a továbbiakban sem megoldható – felelte higgadtan az igazgató. – Most, hogy már Miss. Granger is az Odúban tartózkodik, még eggyel több okom van rá, miért nem küldhetem oda Harryt. Mr. Weasley napi rendszerességgel próbálja kicselezni a házra bocsátott bűbájaimat, hogy kapcsolatba léphessen a barátjával. Meg kell jegyeznem, hogy a leleményessége nem ismer határokat – Az igazgató megengedett magának egy kis kuncogást, de ezzel egyáltalán nem váltott ki egy szemernyi rokonszenvet sem a többiekből.  
– Szóval nem fogod odaküldeni – morogta Piton az orra alatt.  
– Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy titokban tartsam Harry kilétét, amikor egy olyan házban tartózkodik, ami hemzseg a barátaitól. Emberfeletti csodákra még én sem vagyok képes. – Sajnálkozva széttárta a kezét.

Piton pillantásából egyértelműen kiolvasható volt, hogy ez a rész nem érdekli. Azt akarta, hogy Dumbledore rendezze el a dolgokat, méghozzá azonnal.

– Másrészről pedig nem tartom helyénvalónak, hogy Harryt kiszakítsam a megszokott környezetéből. Szeret itt lenni, és kedveli magukat. – Piton hitetlenkedve horkantott.  
– Neki nem ez a megszokott környezete – mutatott körbe Dora. – A nénikéjével nőtt fel, már eleve kiszakította a megszokottságból, mikor idehozta.  
– Emiatt ne fájjon a feje, kedvesem – mosolygott elnézően az idős férfi. – Biztosra veszem, hogy Harry nem hiányolja a régi lakhelyét. Olyan emberekkel élt, akiknek meglehetősen a terhére volt. – Albus azonnal megbánta, hogy ezt elmondta a boszorkánynak.  
– Folytassa csak, nagyon kíváncsivá tett – harapott rá az információkra a nő. – Ha tényleg velünk kell maradnia, akkor mindent tudni akarok róla. Nem tapogatózhatok a sötétben!  
– Nem mondhatok többet! – Az igazgató szintén talpra szökkent. – Igazán sajnálom, de nem áll módomban kiadni Harryt ilyen formában. Higgye el, hogy mindenkinek így a legjobb.

Dorothea segélykérőn fordult Piton felé. A férfit egész testében átjárta a düh magával ragadó érzése. Potter sosem volt egyszerű eset, de most olyan összevisszaság van a fejében, hogy bátran kijelenthette volna, hogy a gyerek félig megbolondult. Ennek ellenére Albus mégis azt kívánja tőlük, hogy folytassák ezt az ostoba színjátékot? Noha semmit sem tudnak az ilyen fajta lelki eredetű problémák kezeléséről, ez nem zavarta az igazgatót.

– Egyet kell értenem Dorotheával, meg kell velünk osztanod bizonyos információkat, bár hangsúlyozni szeretném, hogy részemről akkor sem tartható sokáig ez az állapot. Arról volt szó, hogy védjem meg a gyereket, ha megtámadják, nem pedig arról, hogy neveljem fel.

Dora álla szinte leesett , ahogy Pitont figyelte beszéd közben.

– Továbbra sem mondhatok többet…  
– Albus, a gyereket bántalmazták a rokonai, tudni akarom, mi mást csináltak még vele! – A hangja visszhangzott a nappaliban. – Jobban tennéd, ha beavatnál minket abba, amit tudsz. Ha nem vagy hajlandó verbálisan megadni az információt, amit kérek, akkor másképpen fogok hozzájutni!

A bűntudat egyértelműen kiült az idős igazgató arcára, de egy szót sem szólt. A szégyene sokkal nagyobb volt annál, mintsem hogy elmondja nekik az igazat. Azt az igazságot, amit még Harryvel sem mert megosztani soha. Hányszor tökélte el magát az évek során, hogy elmegy abba a mugli házba, és elviszi onnan a fiút, akit nyomorúságos körülmények között tartanak. Tudott minden sebről, minden ocsmány szóról, amit Harry fejéhez vágtak. Lélekben minden alkalommal egy kicsit öregebb lett, ahogy tétlenül nézte, hogy tönkreteszik a gyereket. De nem tehetett mást, az áldozat… Lily áldozata megvédte a fiút, de a saját családja ellen nem volt elég erős. Döntenie kellett, és ennek a döntésnek a súlyával ébredt és feküdt az elmúlt tizenöt évben.  
Úgy érezte, itt a lehetőség, hogy jóvátegye. Harrynek családra volt szüksége, ő adott neki egyet. Nem a legtökéletesebbet, de úgy vélte, az idő majd segít nekik. Bár sokszor szóba hozta a háborút, az igazság mégis az volt, hogy Pottert előtérbe helyezte minden mással szemben. Bármit megtett volna, csak enyhíthesse a lelkiismeret-furdalását. Ahányszor a fiúra nézett, tudta, hogy hibázott. Ha a terve beválik, akkor nemcsak Potter fog rendbe jönni. Tudta, hogy Perselus meg fog változni, és éppoly szüksége van Harryre, mint a fiúnak rá.

Az igazgató távozása feszültséget hagyott a házban. Piton elkerülhetetlennek látta a rájuk váró dolgokat. Ha meg akarja puhítani a kölyköt, akkor neki is bele kell néznie a fejébe, hogy megtudja, pontosan mivel is állnak szemben. Azonban kevés olyan dolog volt, amit kevésbé szívesen tett volna meg, mint azt, hogy Potter vágyait fürkéssze.

– Perselus, ugye tudod, hogy nem hagyhatsz cserben – szólalt meg a nő pár percnyi hallgatás után. – Arra sajnos hiába várunk, hogy Dumbledore professzor segítsen.  
– Valóban nem látok rá sok sanszot, hogy Albus mást is közölni fog velünk a kölyökről, mint amit már amúgy is sejtettünk – fordult Piton a nő felé. – De előre kell bocsátanom, hogy nem tartom jó ötletnek azt, hogy én is beleolvassak a gondolataiba. Ha csak egy kicsit is összezavarok valamit, akkor a Sötét Nagyúr könnyedén hozzá fog férkőzni Potterhez.

Tonks egy pillanatra elmerengett azon, hogy a férfi vajon mikor gondolhatott bele abba, hogy Harryt nem kedvelték a rokonai... Eddig mindig azt szajkózta, hogy a gyereknek arany élete volt.

– Mikor változott meg a véleményed? Nem tudtam, hogy végre te is elismerted a nyilvánvalót – jegyezte meg a nő félrebillentett fejjel.  
– Jellemző, hogy ez az egy kis dolog ragadta meg a figyelmedet. – Piton a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, és úgy csinált, mint aki onnan várja a megváltást. – Lényegtelen, én mit gondolok. Te szépen eljátszod a szerető anyát a kölyöknek, én meg megpróbálom rávenni az elméjét, hogy működjön együtt velünk.

Dorothea lesütötte a szemét. Csalónak érezte magát. Végső soron ki fog használni egy ártatlan gyereket, hogy eljusson a céljáig. A bűntudatát nem enyhítette a tudat, hogy nemcsak magáért teszi. Mindenki sorsa attól függ, hogy Harry összecsap-e Voldemorttal, és ha igen, akkor ki kerül ki győztesen.

– Féltem a családom életét… Attól rettegek minden nap, hogy Nimphadora többé nem fog ostoba vicceket mesélni nekem, hogy az apám nem fog magával rángatni, hogy régi zenékre táncoljunk, és az anyám nem ölelhet meg úgy többé, ahogy csak egy anya tudja ölelni a gyerekét. – Perselusnak nem volt ugyan családja, de tudta, mit érez a nő. – Félek, hogy ezernyi ártatlan fog meghalni, és az áldozatuk hasztalan lesz, mert Voldemort fog nyerni.

Piton a karját kinyújtva könnyedén magához vonta a nőt. Erősen szorította a karjait.

– Ne használd ezt a nevet! – sziszegte a nő arcába. – Ahányszor kimondod, annyiszor növeled meg az esélyét annak, hogy ránk találnak.  
– Ez a legnagyobb gondod? A név? – rökönyödött meg a nő. – Én úgy terveztem, hogy párnák közt, rettentő öregen fogok meghalni… De egyre inkább úgy fest, hogy az őrült nénikém több napos kínzási rituáléja után fogom végre megkapni az utolsó, halálos átkot.

Perselus pár másodpercig a nő szemébe nézett. Látta benne a kérést, a félelmet, és végül bólintott. Megpróbálja, megtesz mindent, hogy kijussanak ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből.

– Még sosem adtam fel semmit, és most sem fogom – morogta elégedetlenkedve. – Potter az iskolakezdésre újra elviselhetetlen kamasz lesz, vagy megeszem a bájitalmesteri diplomám!

Másnap reggel Harry ugyanolyan energikusan ugrott ki az ágyból, mint bármelyik vele egyidős kisfiú. Nyoma sem volt a tegnapi ijedtségének, sőt, az sem hagyott nyomot a kis lelkén, amit az igazgató csinált vele. Bár ez valószínűleg annak volt az eredménye, hogy Perselus nyugtatója annyira elhomályosította ezeket a dolgokat a gyerek számára, hogy egy rossz álomnak gondolta azokat.  
A boszorkány segített neki megmosakodni és felöltözni, majd leküldte a nappaliba, hogy nyerjen egy kis időt magának. Hálóingben nyitott be Piton szobájába, aki éppen az inge gombolásával volt elfoglalva.

– Merlin szerelmére, mi olyan nehéz a kopogáson? – kérdezte ingerülten a boszorkánytól. – Ennyi magánéletet még én is megérdemlek.  
– Sajnálom, ígérem többé nem török rád így, de sietnem kellett – magyarázkodott a nő vigyorogva. Perselus kivillanó izmos mellkasa igazán üdítő látványt nyújtott így kora reggel. – Harry már ébren van. Csak ellenőrizni akartam, hogy még mindig érvényes-e az, amit tegnap beszéltünk.  
– Igen, megállapodtunk, és állom a szavam – sóhajtott elégedetlenül a férfi. Úgy érezte, hogy folyton csapdába esik, mindegy, hogy Dumbledore vagy Dorothea, de valaki egyfolytában rákényszeríti az akaratát – De előre szólok, hogy én nem fogom körülrajongani a kölyköt akkor sem, ha Merlin-díjat kapok érte.  
– Arra nincs is semmi szükség… Csak próbálj meg kevésbé önmagad lenni – kockáztatta meg az észrevételt a boszorkány.  
– Ahogy óhajtja, kisasszony – sziszegte Piton félelmet keltőn. – Most pedig kifelé a szobámból, és még egyszer be ne merj ide jönni, ha nem hívlak!  
– Amikor ilyen ingerült vagy, az igazából nagyon szexi – jegyezte meg Tonks, mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót maga mögött. – Lent várunk.

Perselus vicsorogva nézett a távozó nőre. A háta közepére sem kívánta a mai reggelt, de dúl kellett esni rajta.  
Reggelizés közben igyekezett észrevétlenül a fiú gondolatai közé férkőzni, de még mielőtt elkaphatott volna valami emléket, a kisfiú meggátolta, hogy tovább haladhasson. Piton elképedve vette tudomásul, hogy Potter úgyszólván kilökte őt a fejéből. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy egyébiránt a kölyök csapnivaló az okklumenciában, azt mondta volna, hogy igazi Merlin adta tehetség.

– Szeretnék egy biciklit – szólalt meg Harry hirtelen. – Egy olyat, aminek szalag van a kormányán.

Dora villája csörömpölve esett a tányérjába. Kérdőn a férfire sandított, aki egy _én megmondtam, hogy nem jó ötlet a fiú elméjét háborgatni_ nézéssel fordult felé. Néma párbeszéd alakult ki közöttük, miközben azon tanakodtak, hogy mit is válaszoljanak a fiúnak.

Harry mindeközben a válaszra várt, bár kezdett elbizonytalanodni. Életében egyszer mert kérni valamit a bácsikájától, amikor Dudley unokatestvére megkapta a legújabb távirányítós autóját, és ő is szeretett volna magának egyet. Nem volt nagyra-törő, ő megelégedett volna egy sima kisautóval is, de a kérése süket fülekre talált. Amikor megismételte, a bácsikája arca elsötétedett, és egy akkora pofont kevert le neki, hogy eleredt az orra vére. Petunia néni a fürdőbe rángatta, és azon morgolódott – miközben cseppet sem gyengéden törölgette Harry orrát egy nedves törölközővel –, hogy foltos marad a krémszínű szőnyege a nappaliban. Hálátlan kis disznónak nevezte a kisfiút miután végzett vele a fürdőben, és belökte a lépcső alatti gardróbjába, majd rázárta az ajtót. Ez az eset tudatosította a gyerekben, hogy soha, semmilyen körülmények között ne merjen kérni semmit a háziaktól.

– Szerintem semmi akadálya, hogy kapj egy biciklit – felelte Dora, magához térve az első meglepetésből. – Milyen biciklire gondoltál egészen pontosan? – érdeklődött a legbarátságosabb hangnemében, mire ezzel kiérdemelt egy gúnyos, kissé lenéző mosolyt Pitontól.  
– Hm… Pirosat – válaszolta Harry magabiztosan. – Szalagokkal és négy kerékkel.  
– Hát persze, hogy pirosat – dörmögte az orra alatt Piton elégedetlenkedve.

Egy fél óra múltán mindhárman ott álltak a kertben egy piros bicikli társaságában. Harry nem kérdezte, miként sikerült ilyen gyorsan beszerezni az oly áhított négykerekűt, ő csak állt ott legújabb ajándéka mellett, és odaadással csodálta. Dora halkan váltott néhány szót Perselusszal a mugli járműről, amit egy seprűhöz hasonlított. A bájitalmester morogva emlékeztette a nőt félvér mivoltára, ergo tisztában volt vele, hogy miről van szó.

A kisfiú boldogan vette birtokba a biciklit, bár olybá tűnt, nincs egészen tisztában azzal, hogy induljon el vele. A boszorkány úgy vélte, ez pompás alkalom arra, hogy Perselus közelebb kerüljön a gyerekhez, így kisebb noszogatás árán rávette arra, hogy Harry segítségére siessen.

A professzor megvakarta az állát, és hatalmasat sóhajtott. Meglehetősen feszengve lépett oda a kisfiúhoz, aki várakozásteljesen figyelte őt. Rövid magyarázatba fogott az egyensúly megtartásáról a helyes súlyponteloszlatáson át, majd kitért a meghajtó erő mértékére is.  
Dorothea az ajkát beharapva igyekezett nem nevetni, de nem tehetett róla, roppant mód szórakoztatta a férfi viselkedése.

– Harry, próbálj meg nem elesni, miközben tekered a pedált, és kérlek, kerüld ki azt a fát nem messze tőled – szakította félbe Piton bonyolult beszédét.

A fiú óvatosan rátette a lábát a pedálra, és próbaként megmozdította a járművet. Piton kicsit meglökte, és Harry pár másodperc múlva már sikongatva „száguldozott" a hátsókertben. Dora boldogságtól túlcsordultan integetett neki ahányszor elhajtott mellettük, és még a professzor tekintetében is megjelent valami büszkeségféle.  
Már-már idilli családnak tetszettek, amikor Harry hirtelen ijedt sikolyt hallatott, és elesett. Túl közel ment a fa kiálló gyökereihez, amiben megakadt a bicikli első kereke, és ő orra bukott. Dora azonnal odarohant hozzá, hogy felsegítse, de a gyerek nem várt reakciója teljesen ledermesztette. Harry egyre jobban eltávolodott a földön heverő piros biciklitől, és a fejét védve könyörgött, hogy ne büntessék meg.

– Hogy gondolhatod, hogy bántani akarlak? Csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy jól vagy-e – mondta halálra váltan a nő.

Piton kihasználta az alkalmat, és villámgyorsan alkalmazta a legilimenciát a gyereken. Borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabb képekkel találta szembe magát. Harry emlékezete feltartóztathatatlanul ontotta magából a verések, büntetések, fenyegetések, sértések fájdalmas momentumait. Harryt kevesebbért is megverték már, és Pitonnak erőnek erejével kellett rávennie magát, hogy ne rohanjon el azonnal Dumbledore irodájába magyarázatot kérni.  
Abban a percben meglátta a gyerekben azt, amit mindig is látnia kellett volna. Harry Potter nem volt egy különc hírnévhajhász valaki. Ő mindvégig csak be akart illeszkedni a társai közé, elfogadva a tényt, hogy a világ megmentésének terhe az ő vállaira nehezedik. Nem volt nagyravágyó, nem akarta, hogy csodálják. „Élvezte" azt a kevéske szabadságot, amit a roxforti diákévei adtak számára, mert addig is távol lehetett mindattól a terrortól, amiben otthon volt része. Piton meglátta benne saját magát. A vézna, szomorú tekintetű fiút, akit jogtalanul gyűlöltek, és bármennyire próbálkozott, nem tudott változtatni a sorsán.

Dora lefogta Harryt, hogy ne tudjon tovább menekülni, és mantraként ismételte neki, hogy nem fogják bántani, de a gyerek hajthatatlan volt. Piton megszakította a kettőjük elméjét összekötő kapcsolatot, és odament hozzájuk. Dorotheát is meglepve lehajolt a fiúhoz, és az ölébe vette. Olyan erősen szorította magához, hogy Harrynek nem volt esélye elmenekülni. Nyugtató, mély hangján suttogott a fiú fülébe, míg végül a gyermek sírása abbamaradt. A boszorkány mély megdöbbenéssel figyelte kettősüket, majd a ház felé intett, és Piton követte őt Harryvel együtt.

A házba érve villámcsapásként hasított belé a felismerés, hogy mit is művelt éppen. Kiszabadította magát a gyerek ölelő karjaiból, és Dora felé mozdult. Mikor a boszorkány kérdőn ránézett, az arca újra zárkózott volt, mint mindig. Bár érzett némi bűntudatot amiatt, hogy ellökte magától a gyereket, nem akarta, hogy kötődjenek egymáshoz… Semmit nem akart Pottertől. Egy pillanatra megint csak egy szánni való kiskölyöknek látta, de aztán újra felfedezte a vonásaiban Jamest, és ettől feltört benne az évek alatt elfojtott harag. Két szó lebegett a szeme előtt: Nincs igazság!

Harry korán ágyba bújt, nem igényelte a szokásos esti mesét, sőt, úgy tűnt, szeretne egyedül maradni. Dora nem erőltetett rá semmit, sokkalta inkább Pitonra „erőszakolta" rá a társaságát.

– Merlin szerelmére, hát én már soha nem tölthetek el egy nyugodt percet sem a szobámban? – kérdezte Piton a kéretlen látogatójától.  
Dora arcvonásai megkeményedtek, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
– Szeretném azt hinni, hogy lényegi változáson mentén keresztül, és ezután te magad leszel a megértés és kedvesség élő példája, de kevésbé tartom lehetségesnek ezt a verziót. – Szavai reakció nélkül maradtak. – Minthogy a kertben történt viselkedésed példa nélküli volt, gondoltam, válthatnánk róla néhány szót.  
– Mint mindig, most is rosszul gondoltad – morogta a férfi. – Sem most, sem pedig máskor nem fogom kitárgyalni azt, ami történt.  
– Valahogy sejtettem. – Dorothea hangja enyhén csalódott volt. – Bármi is váltotta ki belőled azt a reakciót, ami történt, én… Nos, örülök neki.

Piton morgott valami olyasmit, hogy sohanapján talán újra megteszi, majd kitessékelte a nőt a hálószobájából.  
Amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy Tonks az igazak álmát alussza, halkan kiosont a folyosóra. Árulónak érezte magát, de meg kellett tennie. Tudta, hogy saját magát csalja meg, ha bemegy oda. Olyan kettősség kavargott benne, mint még soha azelőtt.

Muszáj volt tovább kutatnia Harry emlékképei között, tudni akarta az összes borzalmat, amit vele tettek. Meg akarta ismerni. Ez a felismerés szíven ütötte. Soha azelőtt nem volt rá kíváncsi, hogy milyen is ő valójában, de most tudni akarta, mi rejlik a felszín alatt, sőt, azt akarta, hogy Harry is ismerje meg őt. De még mindig ott volt a fő gondja… Harry, James Potter fia. Döntenie kellett. Ha bemegy oda, akkor nem lesz visszaút.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

A menekülés

Perselus egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő percig állt Harry ajtaja előtt, kezét a kilincsen pihentetve. Félt megismerni az ismeretlent, de kíváncsisága csak hajtotta előre. Tudta, hogy minden emlékfoszlány fel fog érni egy kínzással számára, de muszáj volt látnia őket. Végre nem volt egyedül…

Ha válogatott kínzásnak és vallatásnak vetették volna alá, akkor sem mondta volna el senkinek, hogy az az egyetlen pillanat kint a kertben elég volt ahhoz, hogy felnyíljon a szeme. Még nem látott egészen tisztán, a feje kicsit kótyagos volt, mintha mély álomból ébredt volna, mégis meg volt róla győződve, hogy soha nem állt még senkihez ilyen közel, mint Harryhez. De az a pillanat elmúlt, és ő félt tőle, hogy megismételhetetlen volt.

A gyerek nem ébredt fel, mikor a padló nyikordult a férfi léptei alatt. Piton tétovázott. Vajon joga van ennyire belemászni a gyerek életébe? Mit fog elérni azzal, ha tudni fogja az igazságot? Változtathat még Harry sorsán? Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a megszerzett információkkal akar-e kezdeni valamit. Nem érezte készen magát arra, hogy teljes mértékben megbánjon mindent, amit korábban Harry ellen tett.

Halkan mormolni kezdett, miközben a pálcájával egyenesen a fiúra célzott. Potter ellenkezés nélkül engedte be őt az elméje legrejtettebb zugaiba is, nem titkolt el előle semmit. Piton előtt gyorsan peregtek a képek, időnként kiragadott egy-egy emléket, és végignézte, akár egy filmet. Nyomasztó érzés volt ott állni a síró gyermek mellett, mert nem tudott segíteni rajta.

A keze ökölbe szorult, akárhányszor jogtalanul bántották, vagy megalázták a fiút. Neki is fájt minden pofon, minden rúgás. Együtt korgott a gyomra a lépcső alatti gardróbban kuporgó kisgyerekkel. Átjárta Harry félelme, akárhányszor valaki közelített az ajtóhoz.

Megszakította a kettőjük elméjét összekötő kapcsot. Ez túl sok volt, túl személyes… Túlságosan ismerős. Magát látta a kínzásokkal teli gyermekkorban. Tudta, milyen érzés azért fohászkodni, hogy most az egyszer ne érjék el, csak egyszer, ő tudjon gyorsabban futni. De soha nem így történt. Minden pofon hangosan csattant az arcán, minden korbácsütés fájdalmasan tépte fel a bőrét. Minden könnye hiábavaló volt, nem járt neki irgalom, az apja nem ismerte a könyörületet.  
Újra a gyerekre irányította a pálcát. Tudni akarta, mi történt vele, mikor elmondta mindezt Dumbledore-nak. Vajon a férfi megállította őket?

Látta, ahogy Harry a kezében fogja a roxforti levelet, ami a gardróbba van címezve. A boldog mosolyt az arcán, mikor találkozott Hagriddal, és megértette, hogy van egy világ, ahol ő is fontos, ahol az emberek felnéznek rá és szeretik. Weasleyéket, akik első perctől kezdve befogadták, családtagként bántak vele, de egyetlen olyan emlékképet sem talált, ahol Albus bocsánatot kér a fiútól, vagy megígéri neki, hogy segíteni fog. Minden tanév végén vissza kellett mennie oda, ahol a terror volt az úr, és ő magára maradt zsarnokaival szemben.

– Nem tehette, nem hagyhatott cserben téged – suttogta maga elé megkövülten.

Az ötlet hirtelen született meg a fejében. Azonnal a Roxfortba kell mennie!

A hold teljes egészében megmutatta magát a csillagtalan égbolton. A levegő száraz volt, a szél nem mozgatta a fák leveleit. Az erdő növényzete esőért könyörgött. Piton sebesen szelte át a Tiltott Rengeteget, nem érdekelte, hogy ki láthatja meg, nem törődött a veszéllyel, hogy esetleg halálfalókba botlik. Az arca eltorzult a dühtől, a harag hajtotta előre, nem állt meg egy percre sem. Meglehetősen zordan préselte ki magából a jelszót, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy a kőszörny felfedje az igazgatói irodába vezető lépcsőt.

Albus Dumbledore hálóköntösben ült az igazgatói székben. A kastély védő-varázslatai azonnal jelezték neki a késői látogatót, ahogy Piton elérte a birtokhatárt. A szemüvege kissé ferdén állt az orra hegyén, a haja kócos volt, látszott, hogy az imént még az igazak álmát aludta.

Piton háta mögött hatalmas dörrenéssel vágódott be az ajtó. Szemét résnyire összehúzta, úgy közelített az igazgató felé, mint a zsákmányára lecsapni készülő kígyó. Észrevette, hogy Albus külseje nem éppen kifogástalan, de egy csepp lelkiismeret-furdalása sem volt, amiért álmából verte fel az igazgatót.

– Perselus – biccentett felé az igazgató. Piton nem viszonozta az köszönést. – Ha jól sejtem, inkább állnál, bár akkor is szívesebben venném, ha leülnél. – Kék szeme most nem csillogott úgy, ahogy szokott. – Tudom, miért jöttél… Vártalak. Bár meglep, hogy ilyen hamar eljutottunk idáig.  
– Csőbe húztál, Albus! – szólalt meg hosszas hallgatás után a fekete taláros férfi. – Azt akartad, hogy én jöjjek rá.

Nemcsak a harag dolgozott Perselusban. Teljesen összezavarodott. Az elméje egy része erőteljesen kapaszkodott a régi emlékeibe, azokba, amikor megvetette Pottert, és szent meggyőződése volt, hogy helyesen ítéli meg az arrogáns kamasz fiút. A másik fele viszont folyamatosan a nemrég látott képeket játszotta le neki. A félénk gyerekről, aki minden napját rettegésben töltötte, aki az iskolában megvárta, míg a többiek végeznek a fürdéssel, mert szégyellte a testét borító sebeket. A fiú, aki csak a helyét kereste a világban, de sehogyan sem találta.

– Az szerettem volna, ha megismered Harryt, ha rájössz, hogy évekig tévesen ítélted meg – mondta visszafogott hangon Albus. – Tudnod kellett, hogy ő nem az, akinek hiszed. A tudás segíthet begyógyítani a sebeidet, Perselus. Annyi évet kellett várnom, míg rájössz, hogy nincs igazad, ő nem James.  
– Hogy kellett volna rájönnöm erre magamtól? Úgy néz ki, mint az apja, úgy játszik, mint az apja, ugyanakkora figyelmet kapott, mint ő.  
– Olyan sokszor próbáltam veled erről beszélni, de nem hallgattál rám. Nem akartad tudomásul venni, amit mondok. Más eszközökhöz kellet folyamodnom – tárta szét a kezét az idős férfi.  
– A bűntudatomra játszottál? – kérdezte Piton veszedelmesen vicsorogva. – Van elég dolog, ami miatt marcangolhatom magam. Eggyel több dolog, már nem számít?  
– Attól tartok, félreértetted a szándékaimat…  
– Oh, dehogy értettelek félre! – vágott az igazgató szavába Piton. – Te mindig így csinálod, büntetve tanítasz, hogy egy életre megjegyezzük a leckét! – Albus szomorúan nemet intett a fejével. – De a fiú… Neki miért kellett megtanulnia ezt a leckét? Őt miért nem mentetted meg? Megvolt hozzá a hatalmad.  
– Lily áldozata hiábavaló lett volna, ha elhozom a családjától. Csak ott volt biztonságban – felelte Dumbledore. – Nem tudtam volna megvédeni, túl védtelen volt. Ki máshoz vihettem volna? Sirius börtönben volt, Remus pedig nem tudta volna eltartani Harryt.  
– Nem, ezt nem mondhatod – hűlt el Piton. – Magadhoz vehetted volna, tudnod kellett, hogy nem bánnak jól vele.  
– Nem tehettem, velem nagyobb veszélyben lett volna, mint előtte. Voldemort hívei bosszúra vágytak – szónokolt Albus.  
– A családja kihasználta azt, hogy soha senki nem állt ki a gyerek mellett! – sziszegte Piton. – Minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül terrorizálták nap mint nap, te pedig széttárt karokkal, sajnálkozó pillantásokkal végignézted mindezt. Undorító, mennyire kihasználtad a bizalmát. Nem is sejti, hogy segíthettél volna rajta, de te csak letetted a lépcsőre, és évekre hátat fordítottál neki.  
– Perselus...  
– Még nem fejeztem be, vén bolond! – morogta Piton indulatosan. – A gyerek csak egy eszköz neked, nem számít sokat a szemedben, csupán arra szántad mindig is, hogy véghezvigye, amit kell, nem számít, mi lesz az ára!  
– Ebben nincs igazad! – Mostanra az igazgató is elvesztette a higgadtságát. – Minden nap megküzdök magammal, de tovább kell hajtanom őt.  
Perselus mindkét kezével az igazgató asztalára támaszkodott, és szinte már teljesen belemászott Albus képébe.  
– Nem kell hajtanod, sosem kellett! Te döntöttél így, hogy ki fogod használni. – Piton leverten lehajtotta a fejét, mert tudta, hogy tényleg nem csak vagdalkozik a szavakkal, hanem igaza van. – Nem tudom, mit vársz tőlem, Albus… Mi járt a fejedben, mikor engem bíztál meg a feladattal?  
Dumbledore hátratolta a székét, megkerülte az asztalt, és Piton mellé lépett. Egy pillanatra megérintette a másik férfi vállát, de Perselus sötét pillantása elbátortalanította, és inkább kerülte a további kontaktust.  
– Sok hibát követtem el. De egy valamit mindig szem előtt tartottam. – Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Voldemort nem tűnt el, bárki, bármit mondott, mindig itt volt. Ő jelölte ki Harryt ellenfelének, és nekem fel kell őt készítenem. Az emberek hisznek a fiúban, követni fogják, de csak őt és senki mást!  
– Nem tudja legyőzni őt, sosem lesz hozzá elég erős – morogta keserűen Piton. – Nem taníthatod meg, hogy öljön, mert képtelen lesz rá. Kegyetlenség, amit tőle vársz, ugyanolyan, mint amit én tettem…  
– Ne a múltban keresd a válaszokat, hanem a jelenben. Többé már nem az a kérdés, milyen voltál, hanem hogy milyen leszel.

A fekete férfi gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Elővigyázatosan hangszigetelő-bűbájt szórt szét a helyiségben, és leellenőrizte, hogy rajta kívül nincs-e bent más, csak a nő.

– Feleslegesen töröd magad – visszhangzott Kingsley erős bariton hangja a női mosdó falairól. – Legjobb esetben is azonnali felfüggesztés jár annak, aki csalással próbál áttáncolni egy minisztériumi ellenőrzés alatt.

Tonks morcosan rúgta ki az egyik fülke ajtaját. Tetőtől talpig a nővére ruháiba volt öltözve, de az elegáns kosztümnek meglehetősen fura hatást kölcsönzött sötét-rózsaszín haja. Nagyot durrantott rágógumijával, és az ajtófélfának dőlt.

– Egy próbát mindenképpen megért volna – felelte Tonks. – Mire fel van metamorfmágusi képességem, ha soha nem használom a jó ügy érdekében?  
– Elhiszem, hogy még soha nem éltél vissza a képességeiddel, de ezt nem tudod bizonyítani. Ha lelepleződsz, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy hamarabb kötsz ki az Azkabanban, mint hogy kettőt pisloghatnál.  
Tonks arca megrándult. Erre az eshetőségre egyáltalán nem gondolt, mikor kitervelte, hogy a mai napra a nővére alteregójává válik, hogy megmentse őt.  
– A minisztérium erős befolyásoltság alatt áll. Csak egyetlen árulkodó jel, és máris a hurokban van a nyakad. – Kingsley nem szívesen mondta mindezt a boszorkánynak. Ő maga is a megoldáson dolgozott, de nem jutott előrébb. – A Wizengamot veszélyesnek tartana, és bebörtönöznének. Hogy akarsz átmenni a varázserő-vizsgálaton? – Ez a kérdés meglepte Nymphadorát. – Úgy sejtem, ez a kis apróság kiment a fejedből… Vedd le a nővéred ruháit, és azonnal térj vissza az állomáshelyedre!  
Tonks duzzogva lépett vissza a fülkébe, és kapkodva lerángatta magáról a nővére ruháit. Együtt lépett ki a folyosóra Kingsleyvel.  
– Mi lesz a nővéremmel? – ragadta meg aggodalmasan a férfi karját. – Csak így hagyod, hogy kárba vesszen az egész karrierje? Hát nem jelent neked semmit, amit eddig elért?  
– Megpróbálom elhalasztatni a kihallgatását, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy menni fog. – Már többször kérelmet nyújtott be a halasztásra, nem sok esélyt adott magának. – Ha nem sikerül, akkor a nővéred el fogja veszíteni az állását, és valószínűleg köröztetni fogják…

Beszélgetésüket két fiatal auror zavarta meg, akik feléjük tartottak. Kingsley gondterheltnek látszott. Tonks felismerte az egyiküket. A menedékházhoz volt kirendelve, de soha senki nem tudta megmondani, hol lehet pontosan, mert Kingsley a szolgálat után minden alkalommal módosította az oda vezényelt aurorok emlékeit.

A fekete bőrű varázsló a két férfi felé biccentett, és sietősen távozott velük. Nymphadora csak egy percig hezitált, majd amilyen halkan csak tudott, utánuk osont. Az egyik férfi kint várakozott Kingsley irodája előtt. A másik auror nyilván az irodában volt, hogy jelentést tegyen.

Tonks gyorsan cselekedett. Senki más nem volt rajtuk kívül a környéken. Mire a fiatal férfi feleszmélt, Tonks már a torkának szegezte a pálcáját, és pár pillanattal később már tudta is a pontos koordinátákat, amik a hoppanáláshoz kellettek neki. Nem volt ideje tétovázni, kirohant a minisztérium épületéből, és egyenesen Ashton Haye-be hoppanált.

Dorothea a konyhában készítette a reggelit. Kezdett egyre jobban aggódni Perselus távolléte miatt, bár a férfi bedugott a hálószoba ajtaja és a padló közötti résen egy összehajtogatott pergamendarabot, amin egy szűkszavú üzenet állt: _A Roxfortba mentem._ Nem tudta, miért, de rossz érzése támadt, miután elolvasta az üzenetet.

Mikor letette a tányért Harry elé, egy pillanatra meglebbent a függöny az ablaknál. Kezét a szoknyája rejtett zsebébe dugta, és megmarkolta a varázspálcáját. Egy perc sem telt bele, és valaki hangosan verni kezdte a bejárati ajtót. Dorothea a szája elé tette a mutatóujját, és csendre intette a fiút.  
Egy párduc ügyességével ugrott az ajtóhoz, majd gyorsan kinyitotta. Megdöbbenésére a saját húga állt az ajtóban, és meglehetősen zaklatottnak tűnt. Dora gyorsan berántotta az előtérbe a másik nőt, és a falhoz nyomta. Erőteljesen ránehezedett a mellkasára, és a torkának szegezte a pálcát.

– Amikor nyolc éves voltam, egy márciusi hétfőn sírva mentem haza az iskolából… Miért? – kérdezte villámló szemmel.  
– Merlinre, Dora, ne csináld, én vagyok – nyögte Tonks.  
– Válaszolj, a húgom tudná a választ – követelőzött tovább a boszorkány, és még erősebben nyomta a másik mellkasát.  
– Jó, jó! – fújtatott Tonks. – Aznap mondtad meg Michael Bolnnak, hogy szereted, de ő csak meghúzta a hajad, és fellökött. Csúnyán lehorzsoltad a térded. Engedj el, én vagyok!  
Dorothea megkönnyebbülve lépett hátrébb. Már biztos volt benne, hogy a saját húgát engedte be a házba, de a rossz érzése még mindig nem múlt el.  
– Mit keresel itt? Dumbledore professzor tudja, hogy ide jöttél? Ő küldött? – tette fel sorba a kérdéseket.  
– Lassabban – tette fel védekezőn a kezét Tonks. – Titkos küldetésen vagyok, kicsit meglógtam a szolgálatból. – A nővére kétkedőn nézett rá. – Na jó, kiszedtem az egyik aurorból, hogy hol vagytok, muszáj volt beszélnünk, bajban vagy.  
– Neked elment az eszed? – csattant fel Dorothea. – Szolgálatban vagy, megfenyegettél egy másik aurort, és vagy egy tucat szabályt szegtél meg!  
– Jól van, ne kapd fel a vizet – csitította Tonks. – Nem fogunk lebukni.  
– Mi ez a királyi többes? – kérdezte Dora összevont szemöldökkel.

Harry egy ideig csak hallgatta a beszédfoszlányokat, majd engedve a kíváncsiságának, halkan kisomfordált a konyhából, és az ajtófélfa mellé lapulva figyelte a két nőt.

– Szia, kisember! – intett neki oda Tonks, mikor észrevette a fiút. – Mi újság, minden rendben?

Dora megfordult, teljesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy a konyhában hagyta a gyereket. Az arcát elöntötte a pír a szégyenkezés miatt. Nagyon remélte, hogy Harryt nem ijesztette meg a látogató, és az sem, ahogy ő fogadta a húgát. Igyekezett biztatóan mosolyogni a kisfiú felé.

– Nincs vész, Harry – mondta kedvesen. – Ő itt a kishúgom, Nymphadora. – A másik boszorkány fintorogni kezdett. – Eljött, hogy meglátogasson minket, de sajnos nem maradhat sokáig. Ugye?  
Tonks pimaszul vigyorogni kezdett, és nagyot pukkantott a rágójával.  
– Miért nem maradhat sokáig? – kérdezte Harry, egy lépéssel közelebb haladva féljük.  
– Tudod…  
– Most nincs időnk erre! – morgott Tonks. – Azonnal a minisztériumba kell jönnöd! Vizsgálat folyik minden auror ellen, és a te álcád már nem altatja el a gyanakvást… Ha kifutunk az időből, körözni fognak.

Dora elhűlve hallgatta a testvérét. Annyira el voltak zárva a külvilágtól, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem jutott el hozzájuk. Furcsállta, amiért Dumbledore professzor nem említette neki a múltkori látogatásakor. Azt meg főleg nem értette, hogy Kingsley miért nem értesítette, mikor elkezdték a vizsgálatot ellene. Az volt a megállapodás, hogy segít felügyelni Harryt, de senki nem mondta neki, hogy egyáltalán nem hagyhatja el a házat. Sok mindent megtenne Harryért, de gondolnia kell a karrierjére is, elvégre az a céljuk, hogy a fiú visszaváltozzon, és neki utána vissza kell térnie a régi életébe.

– Kingsley mit mondott nekik? – kérdezte Dora idegesen.  
– Azt mondta, titkos küldetésen vagy, de már nem sokáig állja meg a helyét a dolog – felelte Tonks. – Ezért kell a minisztériumba jönnöd, hogy elaltasd a gyanút.  
– De én nem mehetek oda! Ez őrültség, kell lennie valami más megoldásnak! – akadékoskodott Dorothea.  
– Ne húzzuk az időt, muszáj indulnunk, méghozzá most! – szorította meg Tonks a nővére karját. – Majd Piton vigyázz addig a gyerekre, egyszer kibírja.  
– Nincs itt – morogta Dora. – Így pedig nem mehetek el, nem hagyhatom egyedül Harryt – szólalt meg, majd hátrébb lépett, és megfogta a gyerek kezét. – Ez nem fog menni, te sem maradhatsz itt vele, mert neked is vissza kéne jönnöd.  
– Akkor hozd őt is, nincs mit tenni. – Dora megrázta a fejét. – Mondom, hogy muszáj odajönnöd. Nem viccelek, körözni fognak. Szerinted olyan baromi frankó lenne évekig bújkálni?

Tonks még további negyed órán át győzködte a nővérét, míg végül Dora beadta a derekát. Elváltoztatta Harry külsejét, és rászórt egy bűbájt. Muszáj volt elkábítania, hogy magával tudja vinni. Félő volt, hogy a hoppanálás túlságosan megviselné a kisfiút. Arra is figyelnie kellett, hogy ne leplezze le magát.

A minisztérium most is olyan nyüzsgő volt, mint máskor. Minden irányból boszorkányok és varázslók meneteltek, hogy elintézzék ügyes-bajos dolgaikat. Dora idegesen tekintgetett körbe, úgy érezte, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felismerhetik Harryt. Nymphadora szorosan magához ölelte a kisfiút, úgy tett, mintha csak elaludt volna útközben. Nem akartak sokáig az aulában időzni. A lifthez furakodtak, és benyomták a legalsó szint gombját. Egy ideig csak hárman utaztak, és már kezdték azt gondolni, hogy megúszták a dolgot, ám a boszorkányok szerencsétlenségére Kingsley csatlakozott hozzájuk, mielőtt elérték volna a vizsgálótermeket.  
A szerecsen varázsló mérgesen járatta a szemét a többieken.

– Még két ilyen meggondolatlan boszorkányt keresve sem találhatnék – suttogta idegesen, mikor kinyílt a lift ajtaja. – Megeszem az aurori jelvényem, ha ezt gond nélkül megússzuk.  
– Nagyon sajnálom, Kingsley, de nem volt más választásom, ide kellett hoznom a nővérem – szólalt meg Nymphadora a megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül. – Azt hittem, örülni fogsz, hogy megoldom a problémádat. Inkább hálásnak kéne lenned.  
– Hálásnak? Mindent tönkretehetsz, te…  
– Nem lehetne, hogy majd azután essünk egymás torkának, hogy végeztem odabent? – kérdezte Dora, ahogy egyre közelebb haladtak a vizsgálóbizottság terméhez. – Nem akarok sokáig itt időzni, még a végén valaki felismeri Harryt.  
Kingsley pillantása az alvó gyerekre szegeződött. Végre megértette, hogy miért van velük egy alvó szőke kisfiú.  
– Magaddal hoztad? – hőkölt hátra. – Nem vagytok normálisak! Nem volt elég világos a parancs? Nem hozhatjátok ki őt a menedékházból! – dühöngött a férfi. – Ha Dumbledore megtudja…  
– Nem is bánnám, ha itt lenne, mert lenne hozzá egy-két szavam – vágott a szavába Dora.  
– Na ne mondd, azután, hogy megöltek minket, vagy még előtte? – kérdezte a varázsló. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen ostobák vagytok, miért nem csináltatok rögtön szórólapot a halálfalóknak, hogy ma idehozzátok a fiút?  
– Csendesebben, nem kéne felhívni magunkra a figyelmet – csitította Dora idegesen. – Nem volt más választásom, ha tehettem volna, nem jövök ide.  
– Potterrel a társaságunkban olyan észrevétlenek tudunk maradni – dohogott Kingsley. – Szólnotok kellett volna Dumbledore-nak, a Rendben nincs helye magánakciónak!  
– Nem lett volna szükség erre a veszélyes vállalkozásra, ha még idejében értesítesz a fejleményekről – magyarázkodott Dora. – Mégis mikor akartad elmondani, hogy veszélyben forog az állásom, sőt mi több, én magam is?

Kingsley nem tudott erre válaszolni. Sosem szerette, ha neki kellett meghoznia egy döntést valaki feje felett, de Dumbledore megkötötte a kezét.

Az egyik oszlop takarásában Warvick, a bizottság egyik tagja, csendben kihallgatta a beszélgetést. Azonnal feltűrte a ruhája ujját, és megérintette a Sötét Jegyet. Senki nem sejtette, hogy ő az az áruló, aki annyi információt juttatott már ki a minisztériumból. A sors fintora, hogy egyike volt azoknak a varázslóknak, akik másokat ellenőriztek.

– A legjobb lesz, ha elmondod, amit eddig a bizottságnak mondtál… Nem lenne jó, ha belebonyolódnék a hazugságokba – fordult a fekete varázsló felé a nő.

Dorothea soron kívül bemehetett, és egy bő fél óra múlva már kint is volt. Kingsley némileg fellélegzett. Ha a boszorkány lebukott volna, nem engedték volna ki a teremből. Most azt kellett elintéznie, hogy gond nélkül visszajuttassa Dorotheát és Harryt a menedékházba. Már most tudta, hogy nem lesz túl kellemes a raport, amire majd Dumbledore irodájában kerül sor.

Mikor Dora kilépett a liftből, valaki nekiment és meglökte, de nem látta az illető arcát. Nem akart visszafordulni, mert egyre jobban szorongott, érezte, hogy valami nincs rendjén. Nem vette észre, hogy a „véletlen" baleset során valaki nyomkövetőt tett Harryre.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, keresett egy eldugott sikátort, és visszahoppanált a faluba. Perselus még mindig nem volt otthon, és Dora egyre jobban aggódott. Nem tudta magától elűzni a furcsa érzést, ami a mellkasát szorította.

Perselus többször körbejárta a környéket, megbizonyosodott róla, hogy egyetlen halálfaló sincs a ház körül. A ház előtt a kövér Vernon Dursley éppen a bokrait nyeste, bambán vigyorogva az utcán sétáló szomszédokra. Petunia egy pompás cseresznyés pitét vett ki a sütőből, aminek a fia gondolatban már meg is ette a felét.

Piton nem hezitált tovább, odalopódzott a hátsó kertbe, és hangtalanul betolta a szúnyoghálós ajtót. Petunia egy elkínzott sikoltást hallatott, majd a kezéből kiesett a frissen sült pite egyenesen a konyha kövére. A fia pillantása követte a sütemény útját, majd Pitonra nézett. Vernon kintről meghallotta a sikoltást, és felajzott dúvadként rontott be a saját házába, majd mikor felismerte a baj forrását, gyáván megtorpant. Dudley lemerevedve állt, még levegőt is elfelejtett venni.

– Csak nem félnek tőlem? – fogott bele Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodva. – Tudnak úgy reszketni, mint egy védtelen gyermek? Az a gyermek, akit az elmúlt tizenöt évben számtalanszor megaláztak, megfélemlítettek, eltiportak? – sziszegte egy lépést téve előre. – Bizonyosan jó indokuk volt rá, hogy olyan kegyetlenek legyenek vele... Tudnom kell mi motiválta magukat. – Megvetően hordozta végig a pillantást a családon.  
– A kölyök… A kölyök küldte magát? – kérdezte gyöngyöző homlokkal Vernon. – Ránk uszított egy… egy olyat, mint ő?  
– Nem, ő soha nem kérne meg engem, hogy idejöjjek, mert tudja, mennyire nem ismerek irgalmat, ha arról van szó.

Dudley odaszaladt az anyjához, és húsos kezeit a nő dereka köré csavarta. Rettegett, és Piton élvezte, hogy a belépője félelmet keltett.

– Tudni szeretném, miért zárták be őt abba a patkánylyukba a lépcső alá, miért éheztették, miért verték?

A család halálra rémülve, remegő szájjal nézett rá, megszólalni egyikük sem mert. Piton sejtette, hogy így lesz, de nem is volt szüksége válaszra, hiszen a tettükre nem volt mentség. Tudta, hogy félnek tőle, egy ereje teljében lévő varázsló már nem volt olyan könnyű célpont számukra, mint egy védtelen kisgyerek.

Vernon megpróbálta leemelni a telefonkagylót a helyéről, hogy észrevétlen beüthesse a segélykérő számot.  
Piton előrántotta a pálcáját, és szétrobbantotta a készüléket. Az ingénél fogva ragadta meg a családfőt, és összeszűkített szemmel sziszegett az arcába.

– Újra felteszem a kérdést, mugli! Miért… – A zsebében elrejtett pénzérme felizzott. A Rend jelzett minden aktív tagjának, vészhelyzet van!

Dora megszüntette a varázslatokat a kisfiún, és a kanapéra ültette.

– Ezt megúsztuk, azt hiszem, könnyen ment – fújta ki magát egy percre.

Harry álmosan pislogott rá, nem igazán érette, mi történt vele. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy valaki meglátogatta őket, és Dora nagyon ideges volt valami miatt. A nő kedvesen megsimogatta a fiú arcát. Egy percre fel akart szaladni az emeletre, hogy megérdeklődje Dumbledore professzortól, hol marad Perselus, de megtorpant.

Odakint baljóslatú, sötét felhők gyülekeztek, és Dora rémülten vette észre, hogy a házat legalább ötven halálfaló vette körül, és pálcájukat kivonva várakoztak. Warvick hívására válaszolva pillanatok alatt megjelentek a társai, és a nyomkövető bűbájnak hála, tudták, hol keressék Pottert. A két auror közül, akik a házat figyelték, az egyik el tudott szökni. Bellatrix azonnal támadni akart, még mielőtt megjelennek az aurorok. Sejtette, hogy a házat erős bűbájok védik, de egyetlen varázslat sem tartott ki sokáig, ha folyamatos támadás éri. A környéken lakó házakat már átkutatták, de a szomszédban lakó idős hölgyen kívül senki nem volt otthon. Mrs. Meddler- nek esélye sem volt, a halála csak egy pillanat volt.

– Kezdjétek! – kiáltotta, és elsőként ő célozta meg a házat.

Dora rémülten bukott le a földre, magával rántva a fiút. Fülsiketítő zaj rengette meg a házat, mikor a védőpajzs sisteregve, kéken felizzott, ahogy az átkok elérték a felületét, és már akkor Dora tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig kitartani, míg a halálfalók bejutnak a házba. Egyedül semmi esélye sem volt a ellenük. Csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy idejében a segítségükre sietnek, és a pajzs kitart még egy ideig.

– Add ki a fiút! – kiabálta Bellatrix, túlharsogva az átkok zaját. – Nincs esélyed, ne húzd az időt!

Dora erősen szorította a félelemtől reszkető kisfiút, aki egyáltalán nem értette, mi történik körülötte. A halálfalók átkai kíméletlenül záporoztak tovább a házra, és a védőpajzs helyenként oszladozni kezdett, utat engedve a vörös fénycsóváknak. Az egyik átok áttörte a kertre néző ablak üvegét. Bellatrix szája elégedett mosolyra húzódott.  
A halálfalók egyre közelebb és közelebb jutottak a kerthez, már csak néhány lépés választotta el őket a kerítéstől. A Rendtagok, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak, a faluba hoppanáltak, és a halálfalók mögé kerülve megkezdték az ellentámadást. Voldemort híveinek egy része felvette a harcot az aurorokkal és a Rendtagokkal, de egy tucatnyi halálfaló, élükön Lestrange-dzsel, tovább ostromolta a házat. Hatalmas volt a túlerő. Kingsley nem tudta a faluba vezényelni az aurorokat, amíg Dumbledore meg nem szünteti a _Fidelius bűbájt_. A Rendtagok közül is csak kevesen tudták, hova menjenek.

Harry sikoltozni kezdett, ahogy az ablaküvegek sorra robbantak ki a helyükről, szilánkokkal terítve be a nappali szőnyegét. Dora lázasan kutatott valamiféle búvóhely után. Tudta, hogy nem fog kijutni a házból, hogy elhoppanálhasson Harryvel. Ki kellett várnia, míg megfékezik a halálfalókat. Az elmosódott kiáltások egyre hangosabbak lettek, a csata zaja betöltötte a szobát. Dora óvatosan elkúszott az ajtóig, magával cipelve Harryt is. Fel akart jutni az emeletre, hogy elrejtőzhessen valahova, hogy legalább legyen némi esélyük a túlélésre, de a halálfalók tűzgránátokat lőttek be az ablakokon, ahol a pajzs már eléggé meggyengült. Az emelet hamarosan már lángokban állt, elzárva ezzel Dora és Harry elől a menekülés útját.

– Add ki a fiút! – hallotta meg Bellatrix parancsoló hangját, amint felerősödve behatolt a törött ablaküvegen. – Meg fogjuk szerezni, amit akarunk!

A kisfiú nyöszörögve fészkelődött a boszorkány karjában, el akart menekülni, elbújni valahová. Az emeltről a tüdejüket szúró füst gomolygott, egyre jobban fulladoztak. A védővarázslatok szinte teljesen megtörtek. Dora rettegett, nem akart meghalni, nem akarta, hogy bánták Harryt. Folyamatosan az járt az agyában, hogy többé nem láthatja a családját és a barátait. Tehetetlen volt, megbénította a félelem.

– Miért nem jön már értünk végre valaki? – kérdezte köhögve a nő. – Hol van Perselus?

Harry is fulladozott a füstben, ami egyre jobban dőlt le az emeletről. Dora egy pillanatra elengedte a fiút, miközben azon törte az agyát, hogyan menekülhetnének meg ebből a helyzetből. A kisfiú, kihasználva az alkalmat, elszaladt a nappali irányába.

– Ne, Harry, velem kell maradnod! – kiáltotta utána a nő, de nem tudta elérni.

A füst már szinte áthatolhatatlan volt, és Dora semmit nem látott.

– Harry, ide kell jönnöd – szólította meg a nő kétségbeesetten. – Nincs időm játszadozni!

Elkeseredetten kutatott a gyerek után a nappaliban, de semmit nem látott. Valaki beugrott az ablakon, és rászegezte a pálcáját.

– Add ide a gyereket! – szólalt meg Bellatrix. – Add át nekem, és akkor talán megkímélem az életed!

Az emelet a tűz martaléka lett, és a ropogó fa hangja szinte elnyomott minden más zajt. A gerendák megadták magukat a forró lángoknak, és hangos robajjal zuhantak alá. Dora kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy a másik boszorkány figyelme elkalandozott egy pillanatra, és előrántotta a pálcáját. Bellatrix ördögi vigyorral nézett vissza rá, és élvezettel küldte rá az első átkot. Dora derekasan küzdött, nem hátrált meg, pillantásával a fiút kutatta, ahogyan Bella is. Egymásra szegezett pálcával köröztek a szobában, bútorokat robbantva fel, és igyekeztek a másik fölé kerekedni.

– Nincs értelme, úgysem győzhetsz! – nevetett Bella.

Dora egyre jobban a falhoz lapult, valóban kezdett elgyengülni a fojtogató füsttől és a hőségtől. Valamibe belerúgott a lábával, és egy kéz megérintette a bokáját. Tudta, hogy Harry kuporog mögötte elrejtőzve. Muszáj volt kivinnie innen, el kellett hoppanálnia vele…

Bellatrix bravúros ügyességgel használta a pálcáját, úgy forgatta a kezében, akár a kardot. Dora csak nehezen tudta visszaverni az átkait, majd egy jól irányzott lefegyverző bűbájnak hála, a pálcája kirepült a kezéből.  
Ösztönösen cselekedett. Pálca híján rávetette magát Bellára, aki elejtette a pálcáját, és nem tudott utána nyúlni. A földön kezdtek el dulakodni, kíméletlenül tépve és ütlegelve egymást. A fekete hajú boszorkány végigszántotta körmeivel Tonks nyakát. A boszorkány érezte, ahogy a vér kibuggyan a sebekből. A tűz lángjai elérték a nappalit is, Dora felkapott egy égő fadarabot, és a nénikéje arcába nyomta. A boszorkány ordítva gördült arrébb. Tonksnak nem volt sok ideje, azonnal felkapta a fiút, és botladozva a tornác felé vette az irányt. Szerencséjére útközben belebotlott a pálcájába, és még idejében pajzsot tudott vonni maguk köré, mikor az első átkok elérték őket. Két halálfaló vette őket célba, de Dora csak rohant előre, el kellett érnie a kert végébe, hogy elhoppanálhasson.

– Meneküljetek! – kiáltotta valaki a távolból. – Gyorsan, ne tétovázz, megtalállak majd!

Dorothea szorosan fogta Harryt, és a következő pillanatban elnyelte őket a kavargó sötétség.

Piton lélekszakadva rohant a Roxfort kapuja felé. Túl későn ért oda a házhoz, már nem tehetett semmit a lebukás veszélye nélkül. Látta, ahogy Bellatrix előre tört, de rá nem sokra Dora kirohant a karjában Harryvel, és sikeresen elhoppanált. Még utánuk tudott kiáltani, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a boszorkány hallotta.

– Albus, itt vannak? Jól vannak? – kérdezte kifulladva az elé siető idős mágustól.

Dumbledore arcára rá volt írva Piton legnagyobb félelme.

– Attól tarok, Miss Tonks máshová vitte Harryt. Kingsley riadóztatta a parancsnokságot, és küldött egy patrónust, hogy Harry kijutott a házból, de semmi mást nem tudok – mondta a férfi.  
– Az az ostoba boszorkány – morgott Piton, majd hatalmasat ordítva a bal karjára szorította a kezét.  
– Nem mehetsz oda, Perselus, megláthattak – szólalt meg Dumbledore szigorúan. – Nem kockáztathatunk!  
Piton levegőért kapkodott. A Nagyúr hívása még soha azelőtt nem fájt neki ennyire.  
– Sajnálom, fiam, de nincs más választásom – mondta bocsánatkérően Albus, és Pitonra szegezte a pálcáját.  
– Albus, ne – nyögte Perselus. – Meg kell őket találnom… – Az igazgató megrázta a fejét.  
– _Nescius status*_! – szórta rá Albus a varázsigét Pitonra, aki előtt azonnal elsötétült a világ, és a földre zuhant. – Sajnálom, Perselus, érted tettem.

* Latin: Eszméletlen állapot / Én találtam ki./


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Új helyen

Dora sokáig feküdt a füvön, az orrában még érezte az égett fa szagát, az arca és a ruhája koromtól volt mocskos, az ujjain még ott volt Bellatrix vére.  
Képtelen volt összeszedetten gondolkodni, még dolgozott benne az adrenalin, mégis érezte az egész testét átjáró fájdalmat. Harry egy lépésnyire ült tőle mozdulatlanul, maga elé meredve. Dora odamászott hozzá, és megpróbálta magához ölelni, de érezte, hogy a kisfiú nem viszonozza az érintést.

– Harry…  
Mit is mondhatna neki most? Hogyan magyarázza el, mi történt?  
– Menjünk be a házba – mondta Dora halkan.

Harry érzelemmentesen nézett a nő szemébe, látszott rajta, hogy kimerült, a kezében ott szorongatta a kissé megpirult piros kisautót. Dorothea nyögdécselve talpra állt, az ölébe vette a gyereket, és a ház felé fordult, ami ugyanolyan volt, mint ahogy emlékezett rá.  
Az ajtót repkény keretezte, bár mintha már kezdett volna elszáradni. A kék ablakkeretekről lepattogzott a festék, és az egyik ablaküveg is betört. Valószínű, egy viharnak köszönhetően, az üvegszilánkok társaságában heverő faágból ítélve. Mégis ismerte ezt a helyet, az övé volt, a menedéke. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mielőtt megindult volna az ajtó felé. Itt biztonságban lesznek, itt senki nem találja meg őket.

A ház majdnem annyi védővarázslattal rendelkezett, mint maga a Roxfort. A birtokon sétálók rejtve maradtak a kíváncsi szemek elől. A muglik számára kívülről csak egy roskatag romhalmaznak tűnt a parti-lak, ami egyáltalán nem volt bizalomgerjesztő látvány. Ám ha valaki mégis úgy döntött, hogy felfedezi magának az egykor csodaszépnek tetsző házat, azt sajnos hamar csalódás érte, mert a birtok határait senki nem tudta átlépni engedély nélkül. Nem véletlenül volt ennyire elrejtve a ház…

Dora előhalászta a blúza alól a nyakláncát, amin ott függött a ház kulcsa. Az ajtó nyikorogva kitárult, és ő nehéz szívvel lépte át a küszöböt. Ahogy számított rá, a ház siralmasan festett belülről, de most nem volt ideje ezzel törődni. Minél előbb ágyba akarta dugni Harryt.  
Megcélozta az első útjába kerülő hálószobát, és lábával betolta az ajtaját. A szoba sötét volt, poros és enyhe dohszag lengte körül. Egy pillanatra letette Harryt egy székre, amíg viszonylag használhatóvá varázsolta az ágyat. Felhajtotta az ágytakarót és kirázta, majd egy tisztító és frissesség-bűbájt küldött az ágyneműre, mielőtt belefektette a kisfiút.  
Óvatosan lehúzta Harry cipőjét, és betakargatta. A gyerek szinte abban a percben elaludt, hogy a feje a párnához ért.

Dora ölni tudott volna egy forró zuhanyért. Fényt gyújtott a fürdőszobában, és ruháit ledobálta a kád elé. Ám mikor megnyitotta a csapot, a fémes csikorgáson és néhány jéghideg vízcseppen kívül nem sok minden jött belőle. Hamar rájött, hogy az elmúlt tél alaposan megrongálta a vízvezetéket, így le kellett mondania az izmait ellazító fürdőről. Bosszúsan állt neki kitisztítani a ruháit, mielőtt visszavette őket.

A nappaliban lerántotta a fehér lepedőt a díványról, és lehuppant rá. Most, hogy volt végre ideje végiggondolni az eseményeket, rátört a sírhatnék. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy látta Perselust a háznál, hallotta a hangját. Hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba a férfi, számára túl nagy volt a kockázat, miért nem gondolt magára?  
Bele se mert gondolni, hogy mi történhetett a férfival, ha a halálfalók észrevették, hogy megpróbálja megmenteni őket.  
Próbálta visszanyelni a könnyeit, hiszen tudta, nem törhet össze, most nem. Holnap új nap lesz, és neki tovább kell vigyáznia Harryre, mert a kisfiú számít rá.

Ezekkel az aggasztó gondolatokkal érte utol az álom, ott a kanapén, és utolsó erejével azt kívánta, hogy holnap ébredéskor minden legyen a régi.

Perselus légzése nehézkes volt, iszonyatos fájdalom kínozta, a nyugtató és fájdalomcsillapító bájital ellenére is úgy érezte, a teste ezer darabra hullik. A Sötét Nagyúr hívása több végtelennek tűnő óra múlva sem ért véget. A bájitalmester ágya mellett álló Dumbledore professzor és McGalagony professzor nyugtalan pillantásokat váltottak. Kingsley gyors jelentése után sem lettek okosabbak. Nem tudták megmondani, hogy a halálfalók észrevették-e Perselust vagy sem. De Albus tartott tőle, hogy Piton lelepleződött, és ez esetben nem számíthatott többé arra, hogy a férfi továbbra is könnyűszerrel eljátssza a kettős kém szerepét. Túl kockázatos lett volna újra Voldemort közelébe engednie, ezt a lehetőséget el is vetette a jövőre nézve.

– Albus, nem maradhat a kastélyban, itt még a falnak is füle van – jegyezte meg aggodalmasan a boszorkány.  
Dumbledore körbenézett a szobában. A falak kopárak voltak, Perselus egyetlen festményt sem tűrt meg a lakosztályában azon az egy tájképen kívül, ami a nappaliban lévő kandalló felett lógott. A hálószoba bútorzata a legegyszerűbb darabokra korlátozódott. Semmi luxus nem szolgálta a bájitalmester kényelmét.  
– Valóban nem maradhat itt sokáig – simogatta meg hosszú szakállát az igazgató. – A gyanúm beigazolódni látszott, áruló van közöttünk.  
– Nem lehetsz benne biztos… Kingsley szerint Miss. Tonks elvitte a fiút a Minisztériumba. Minden bizonnyal akkor lepleződtek le, bár én különösnek tartom, hogy Dorotheának eszébe sem jutott álcázni Mr. Pottert.  
– Minerva, nem volt véletlen, hogy figyelték őket, és mindenki mást is, aki a Rend tagja. A minisztériumi auror ellenőrzés sem lehet csupán a szerencsétlen körülmények összjátéka. Sajnos, itt sokkal többről van szó. – Albus tudta, hogy valaki információkat szivárogtat ki róluk, de sejtelme sem volt, ki lehet, mert eddig úgy tűnt, mindenki gyanú felett áll. – Pontosan ezért nem maradhat itt Perselus sem. Amíg nem tudjuk, hogy ki árult el minket, addig a lehető legóvatosabbnak kell lennünk.  
– Ha van bármilyen ötlet az alatt a borzalmas színű süveged alatt, akkor ideje lenne előrukkolnod vele – közölte türelmetlenül McGalagony. – Minél tovább van itt, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy valaki felfedezi.  
Albus egyetértően bólintott. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius Malfoy valamilyen ürügy kapcsán hamarosan meg fog jelenni a Roxfortban. Mivel Malfoy az iskolaszék oszlopos tagja volt, Albus nem tagadhatta volna meg tőle, hogy átlépje az iskola kapuit. Voldemort nem mond le olyan könnyen Perselusról…  
– Az Odúba fogjuk vinni – határozta el Dumbledore. Minerva csodálkozva pislogott az igazgatóra. – Nagy feltűnést keltenénk, ha a Grimmauld téren szállásolnánk el. Titokban kell tartanunk, hol van, és Arthur családjában mindenképpen megbízhatunk.  
– Oh, hát ez pompás terv? – morogta Minerva. – Mondd csak, hogy fogod titokban tartani a kilétét abban a házban, ami hemzseg a diákjainktól?  
– A szálláson is túl nagy a mozgás… Tartok tőle, hogy valaki olyan fog tudomást szerezni Perselus állapotáról, aki már nem lojális hozzánk többé.  
– Ez akkor is egy képtelen ötlet! – ellenkezett a boszorkány. – Csak tetézni fogjuk a gondjainkat.  
– A Rend szabályai szerint Molly vagy Andromeda ápolja a sérülteket – magyarázta Albus. – Nincs sok választásunk, úgy vélem a Tonks házban jelenleg senki sincs biztonságban.  
– Már előre látom, hogy ebből mi lesz – csóválta meg a fejét a nő.

Albus gondterhelten felsóhajtott, úgy tűnt a gondjaik egyre csak sokasodnak. Nemcsak Perselus állapota aggasztotta. Tonks és Harry hollétéről sem tudott semmit, abban sem lehetett biztos, hogy még élnek. Bár Kingsley szerint a boszorkány sikeresen elhoppanált a fiúval, nem tudhatták, hogy a halálfalók nem találtak-e rájuk ismét.

Piton arca megvonaglott, ahogy Albus felemelte egy varázslattal az ágyról. Ráterítették a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és elindultak az éjszakába. Nem volt tanácsos sokáig ebben az eszméletlen állapotban tartani a bájitalmestert, de a fájdalom miatt, amit a Sötét Jegy izzása okozott, nem volt egyéb alternatívájuk.

Az igazgató megvárta az éjfélt, mielőtt Perselusszal együtt elhagyta volna a kastélyt. Még az indulása előtt értesítette a Weasley családot. Molly és Arthur biztosította afelől, hogy náluk jó kezekben lesz a bájitalmester.

Mrs. Weasley kint állt a nyitott ajtóban. Köntösét kicsit szorosabbra fogta, a nyár ellenére a mai este hűvös volt. Dumbledore értesítése után rögvest elkészítette a vendégszobát, hogy a beteget mielőbb ágyba tudják dugni. A háziak sejtették, hogy Piton nem lesz a legjobb állapotban.  
A láza nagyon magasra szökött, és az igazgatónál csak egy tucatnyi fájdalomcsillapító és nyugtatófőzet volt. A sors fintora volt, hogy aki a legkiválóbban elkészíthette volna az utánpótlást, az most a főzeteinek hála, ájultan feküdt az emeleti szobában, magatehetetlenül.

– Tudsz már róluk valamit? – kérdezte suttogva Arthur. – Ugye megmenekültek.  
– Egyelőre csak annyit tudok, hogy Miss. Tonks kimenekítette a házból Harryt, és sikeresen elhoppanált vele. – Albus ahányszor végiggondolta ezt, mindig rájött, hogy gyakorlatilag semmi biztatót nem tud mondani ezen kívül.  
– Jaj, édes Merlin, remélem, hogy jól vannak! – fejezte ki aggodalmát Mrs. Weasley. – Azt hittem, volt valamilyen terv arra, ha el kell hagyniuk a menedékházat.  
Dumbledore megrázta a fejét. Annyira biztos volt a védelmük erejében, hogy nem készített menekülési tervet Pitonéknak.  
– Albus, mit mondjunk a gyerekeknek? – kérdezte a kerekded asszony, mikor férjével együtt lekísérte a lépcsőn az igazgatót. – Egy perc alatt meg fogják tudni, hogy itt van. Nem titkolhatjuk előlük sokáig.  
– Egyelőre ne mondjatok semmit!– felelte a férfi. – Tudom, hogy ezzel szinte lehetetlent kérek… Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem lesz könnyű, míg Perselus itt van.  
– Ne aggódj, amit csak tudunk, megtesszük érte! – bólintott Mr. Weasley.  
– Először is le kell vinnem a lázát! – közölte Molly, majd magára hagyta a két férfi.  
– Hálás vagyok, Arthur, mindkettőtöknek – biccentett az igazgató, majd távozott. – Kérlek, azonnal szólj, ha változás állt be az állapotában. Nem tanácsos sokáig nyugtatóval kezelni…

Az emeleten Hermione a lehető leghalkabban hajtotta be a hálószobaajtót. Ginny haja szétterült a párnáján, egyenletes légzéséből tudni lehetett, hogy mélyen alszik. Granger egy pillanatig fontolgatta, hogy felébressze-e a lányt, de végül úgy döntött, hogy várni fog reggelig. Az is lehet, hogy valamit rosszul értett, nem akarta elsietni a következtetést. De ha mégis jól értett mindent, akkor Harry élete veszélyben van… Ki kellett menekíteni a házból. Talán a rokonai házából? És Piton miért fekszik a vendégszobában?

– _Mégis, mi folyik itt? – motyogta az orra alatt._

Dora másnap reggel arra ébredt, hogy a legkényelmetlenebb pózban sikerült elaludnia tegnap este. Több perces nyújtózkodás után is úgy érezte, mintha átgázolt volna rajta egy kentaur csapat. Halkan benyitott Harry szobájába, de a kisfiú még aludt.  
Kivonszolta fájó tagjait a fürdőszobába, és vizet varázsolt a mosdókagylóba, hogy legalább mosakodni tudjon, amíg megnézi, mit tehet a vízvezetékkel.

A konyhában ugyanaz a kosz és por fogadta, mint a ház többi helyiségében. Már bánta, hogy nem figyelt oda annak idején háztartásórán, mert akkor biztosan kiszórt volna pár tisztaságtartó bűbájt, mielőtt lezárja a házat.  
Rettentő éhes volt, viszont biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog ünnepi lakomát rendezni abból, amit a konyhaszekrényben fog találni. A felső polcon tizenkét doboz paradicsomleves és három bontatlan zacskó kenyérkocka sorakozott.

– Ez igazán pazar, bár a semminél ez is sokkal jobb – motyogta maga elé, és megragadott két konzervet.

A tűzhely felett lógó régi lábas volt az egyetlen olyan edény, amit nem lepett be vastagon a rozsda. A ház csendes volt és rendetlen, Dora számára mégis kicsit az otthona volt.  
Minden ugyanúgy volt, ahogy hagyta, vagyis, ahogy Sirius hagyta.

A tizenhetedik születésnapja éjjelén egy szürke tollú bagoly kopogtatott be az ablakán. A lábával egy megsárgult borítékot tartott. Dora habozott egy pillanatig, majd elvette az állattól a levelet, és némi bagolycsemegét szórt neki az ablakpárkányra.

_Édes, Drága Dorothea!_

Ha most a kezedben tartod ezt a levelet, az azt jelenti, hogy tizenhét éves lettél, és az időzítő-bűbáj jól működött. Kérlek, mondd meg Remusnak, hogy igenis jól értek az ilyesmihez, és lesz szíves a továbbiakban a bocsánatomért esedezni, amiért vagy hét éven át hallgattam tőle bűbájtanon, hogy rosszul tartom a pálcámat!  
Tudod jól, hogy szívesen adnám át neked én az ajándékom, de ha jól sejtem, ezt most nem tehetem. Nem tudom, mi történt velem, remélhetőleg még életben vagyok… De bármi is távolít el tőled, tudnod kell, hogy sokat gondolok rád.

Dora szemébe könnyek szöktek. Hónapokkal ezelőtt, hogy a levelet megkapta volna, Voldemort rátalált a Potter családra, és kegyetlenül megölte a szülőket. Sirius Blacket gyanúsították az árulással, mindenki úgy tudta, hogy ő volt a titokgazda. Senki sem értette, miért támadta meg azt a tizenhárom muglit, és velük együtt Peter Pettigrew-t. Black az Azkabanba került bűneiért, és az ítélet szerint élete végéig ott kellett raboskodnia. Dorothea a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy az unokatestvére ártatlan, de nem sokan hittek neki, egyedül a családja állt mellette.

_Nem sok mindent adhatok neked, hiszen tudom, hogy téged sosem kápráztattak el a drága ajándékok. Viszont van egy olyan ajándékom, amit tudom, hogy soha nem utasítanál vissza. Bár a te kapcsolatod egészen más a szüleiddel, mint nekem volt, a kedves, jóravaló Ted, és szeretett nénikém Andromeda, nagyon jó szülők. Mégis úgy gondolom, mindenkinek kell egy hely, ahol egyedül lehet, ezért adom most neked ezt a kulcsot. Egy tengerparti házhoz tartozik, Cornwalltól nem messze. Remélem, sok örömödet fogod lelni a házban, és egyszer majd lesz valaki, aki igazán fontos és különleges a számodra, hogy megoszd vele.  
A ház berendezése kissé idejét múlt, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy te nagy örömmel alakítod majd a saját ízlésedre. Merlin éltessen a születésnapod alkalmából. A kamrát és a kredencet feltöltöttem a kedvenc konzervleveseddel, a torta megromlott volna…_

Csókol: Sirius

U.I. : Ezt a levelet el kell égetned, és nem beszélhetsz a helyről senkinek, csak ha teljesen megbízol benne!

Dorothea a szívéhez szorította a levelet, és lehunyta a szemét. Kövér könnycseppek gördültek végig az arcán, majd nyelt egy nagyot, és egy _Piroinitióval_ elégette a levelet, ahogy Sirius kérte tőle. A markába szorította a rézkulcsot, majd a pálcája hegyét ráirányítva lekicsinyítette és felfűzte a láncára. Ezután soha többé nem vette le a láncot.

Soha senkinek nem beszélt a házról egészen addig, míg Sirius be nem tört a Roxfortba, és Remus számára nem nyert teljes bizonyságot az ártatlansága. Miután Black Harry segítségével megszökött az iskola tornyából, tudta, hogy hova fog találni, mielőtt elindul világot látni, hogy kiélvezze rövidre szabott szabadságát. Ők hárman rengeteg boldog órát töltöttek el ebben a házban, de ennek sajnos hamar vége szakadt.

Dora nem tudta, hogy Perselus vajon életben van-e, de remélte, hogy nem esett baja. Abban is bízott, hogy Remusnak előbb-utóbb eszébe jut a ház, és elvezeti hozzá Pitont.

Harry ébredéskor egy ideig csendben ült az ágyban, még kótyagos volt a feje a tegnap történtek után. Korgó gyomra figyelmeztette rá, hogy ideje lenne reggeliznie, és bár félelmetes volt a sötétítő függöny mögül beszűrődő napsütés árnyéka a falon, megrázta magát, és gyorsan kirohant a szobából. A háló ajtaja a nappaliba nyílt. Minden bútoron fehér lepedő volt, és a levegő nehéz volt a portól. Ijedten tekintgetett körbe, egy ismerős arc után kutatott, és vékonyka hangon Dorát kezdte szólongatni. A nő szinte azonnal feltűnt a konyhaajtóban, és barátságosan intett felé. Harry követte a konyhába, és felült a székre, amit Dora kihúzott neki.

– Már biztosan éhes vagy – mondta levéve a levest a tűzhelyről. – Sajnos nincs igazán nagy választék… Igazából csak paradicsomleves van.  
– Nem baj – válaszolta halkan a kisfiú. – Mindent megeszek. – A boszorkány szomorúan hallgatta a fiú szavait.  
– Akkor lássunk neki, amíg még meleg – erőltetett magára egy kis jókedvet. – A paradicsomleves a legjobb az ember bajaira!

Dora kimerte mindkettőjüknek a levest, és leült Harryvel szemben. Nagyon éhes volt, úgy érezte, legalább egy hete nem evett, de ennek ellenére sem ment le egy falat sem a torkán. Ott ülni és forró levest enni annyira abszurd volt a tegnap után. Tisztában volt vele, mekkora szerencséjük volt, és hogy milyen kevésen múlt, hogy Bellatrix nem tudta magával vinni Harryt. Most, hogy Voldemort tudomást szerzett Harry átalakulásáról, várható volt, hogy ostrom alá veszi a Roxfortot. Csak arra számíthatott, hogy Denem van annyira hiú, hogy méltó módon akarjon megküzdeni Harryvel…  
Harry unottan kanalazgatta a levest. Idegenül érezte magát a házban, egyáltalán nem tudott ellazulni. Hiányolta Piton jelenlétét, a szokásos morgását vagy a szúrós megjegyzéseit. Nem is sejtette, hogy Dorothea fejében ugyanilyen gondolatok kavarognak.

– Nagyon szótlan vagy, Harry. Minden rendben van? – kérdezte tőle a nő halvány mosollyal.

Harry egykedvűen bólintott. Szeretett volna kérdezni valamit Dorától, de nem tudta, hogy kezdjen hozzá. Nem értette, mi történt velük tegnap. Nem tudta, miért nem jött velük a bájitalmester, és meddig kell most itt maradniuk. Válaszokat szeretett volna, de igazából még a kérdéseit sem tudta.

– A professzor hamarosan itt lesz? – tudakolta Harry lehajtott fejjel. – Ő tudja, hogy hol vagyunk, ugye?

Dora szíve szerint azt hazudta volna, hogy igen, Perselus bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet, de kár lett volna hiú reményt ébresztenie a kisfiúban. Hiszen ki tudja, mikor fog Remusnak eszébe jutni a tengerparti ház, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy el fogja valakinek mondani. A főhadiszálláson tanúsított ellenséges viselkedése nagyon meglepte Dorát. Akkor azt hitte, csak gyászol, és csak a harag mondatja vele azokat a szörnyűségeket, de most már egyre inkább azt gondolta, hogy Remus tényleg meggyűlölte Harryt. Egyetlen egyszer sem próbált meg kapcsoltba lépni velük a menedékházban, pedig a tükörrel biztonságos úton beszélhettek volna.

– Nem jön, ugye? – válaszolta meg letörten saját kérdést Potter.  
– Nem tudom, hogy mikor jön el, Harry, de biztosan el fog jönni értünk! – Dora hangjában érezhető volt a reménykedés. Ő is annyira szeretett volna bízni ebben. – Addig ketten leszünk, de nem kell félned, remekül fogunk szórakozni. Mindig jól szórakozunk, nem igaz?  
– De igaz – felelte Harry egy újabb kanál leves után. – Doro, majd mutatsz nekem bűvészmutatványokat?  
Dora majdnem kiköpte a levest. Bűvészmutatványt? Hát ezt meg honnan szedte Harry?  
– Mire gondolsz?  
– Tegnap is csináltál trükköket, láttam a pálcádat – magyarázta a kisfiú.  
– Harry, én nem vagyok bűvész – húzta el a száját Dora. Potter zavartan nézett a nő arcára. – Mondd csak, te láttad már az Óz a nagy varázslót? – Magában azért szorított, hogy a válasz igen legyen.

A fiú lassan bólintott. Egyszer, mikor Vernon bácsi elvitte a fiát a futballpályára, Petunia néni megengedte Harrynek, hogy a nappaliban maradjon, ahelyett, hogy a gardróbban üldögélne. Még a televíziót is bekapcsolta neki, és egy kis időre magára hagyta. Harry először nagyon megilletődött, azt gondolta, ez valamilyen turpisság, és Vernon bácsi mindjárt hazajön, ő pedig nagy bajban lesz akkor. De ahogy peregtek a percek, egyre inkább megfeledkezett mindenről, és álmélkodva csodálta a szeme előtt suhanó képsorokat. Korábban már „részt vett" az ilyen délutáni programokon. A kifoszlott, régi matracán feküdve hallgatta a készülékből feltörő hangokat, és elképzelte hozzá a jelenetet. De ez most sokkal jobban tetszett neki.  
Petunia a szobaajtóból leste a kisgyereket, hogy mit csinál. Aznap volt Harry születésnapja, és őt megszállta a bűntudat, amiért olyan szörnyen bántak a kisfiúval. Rávette a férjét és a fiát, hogy menjenek el otthonról, és engedve a lelkiismerete parancsoló szavának, kiengedte a gardróbszobából Harryt. Néha, álmatlan éjszakáin eszébe jutott, mit szólna a húga, ha tudná, hogy milyen sorsa lett a kisfiúnak. Ő biztos volt benne, hogy az ő szíve darabokra tört volna, ha valaki így bánik az ő kis Dudlicsekjével, de nem tudott mit tenni. Akármennyire is igyekezett, utálta Harryt.

– A történetben volt két boszorkány, az északi és a nyugati boszorkány. – Harry egyetértőn bólintott, ő is így emlékezett. – Nos, én nem vagyok bűvész, én inkább olyan vagyok, mint a nyugati boszorkány.  
Harry kezéből kiesett a kanál, és csikorogva tolta hátrébb a széket. Dora gyorsan észbe kapott.  
– Nem, nem, Glinda vagyok, vagyis Dora, de mégis inkább olyan, mint az északi boszorkány! – hadonászott a kezeivel a nő, mikor rájött, hogy először a gonosz boszorkányhoz hasonlította magát. – Én jó vagyok, nem gonosz, hanem jó!  
Szörnyen idiótának érezte magát. A gyűlésen soha nem merült fel a lehetősége, hogy lelepleződnek. Dumbledore professzor szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy beavassák Harryt, és egészen mostanáig ehhez is tartották magukat. De most aligha volt más választása, miután Harry is látta a halálfalókat és a fülük mellett elsüvítő átkokat. Még ha nem is tudta pontosan, mik voltak azok, azért csak nem tagadhatta le a kisfiú előtt.  
– Tehát akkor, remélem, érted, én egy boszorkány vagyok a jók közül, és tudok varázsolni. – Dora vigyora olyan széles volt, hogy belefájdult az arca, de a lehető legjobb színben akarta feltüntetni magát. – Nincs mitől tartanod.  
Harry pár percig emésztette a hallottakat. Nem zavarta, hogy a nő boszorkány, és nem is kételkedett benne, hogy az lenne, hiszen feltétel nélkül megbízott benne. Harry mindig is úgy vélte, hogy a felnőttek sosem hazudnak.

– Tudom, hogy nem fogsz bántani.

Dora álla a padlón koppant. Nem számított rá, hogy a gyerek ellenkezés nélkül elhisz majd neki mindent. Harry nem tiltakozott, még csak meg sem kérdőjelezte az állítását. Egyszerűen elfogadta a tényt, hogy Dora boszorkány. Bár, ha jobban belegondolt, ennyi idős korában ő is hitt a fogtündérben, a húsvéti nyusziban és a zokni-lopó manókban is. Mégis őszintén megdöbbentette Harry iránta táplált feltétlen bizalma.

– Azt is tudom, hogy jó vagy – mondta Harry némi hallgatás után. Ezt nagyon jólesett hallania a nőnek.  
– Nem is akarsz semmit kérdezni? – nógatta a gyereket. – Úgy tűnik, itt valaki nagyon sokat tudhat a boszorkányokról, ha már nincs is kérdése – viccelődött.  
– De igen, szeretnék kérdeni! – felelte Harry némi vidámsággal a hangjában. – A többiek is boszorkányok voltak? – kérdezte a lábát lóbálva, mintha csak egy általános témát vetett volna fel.  
Dora acélozott vigyora lefagyott az arcáról. Nem pont ilyen lényegre törő kérdésre számított, de be kellett ismernie, néha alábecsülte Harryt.  
– Ők is azok voltak és varázslók – magyarázta gondtalannak vélt hangnemben  
– Az a néni, akivel birkóztál, ő nem volt jó – állapította meg Harry. – Miért akart annyira magával vinni? Talán ismer engem?

Dora fülében felcsendült Dumbledore professzor hangja, amint egyértelmű utasításba adja, hogy semmi szín alatt nem mondhatják meg Harrynek, hogy ő kicsoda, mert annak beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek. Nos, ő úgy gondolta, hogy ha az eddig történtek nem voltak károsak a számára, akkor talán az igazság sem fog már rontani a helyzeten.

– Harry, te egy nagyon kivételes kisfiú vagy. – Dora magához hívta a gyereket, és az ölébe ültette. – Egy roppant különleges fiú… Aki nagy dolgokra lesz képes, ha majd felnő. Az emberek bízni fognak a szavadban és a tetteidben, és fel fognak nézni rád.  
– Tényleg, igazán így lesz? – Harry szívét megtöltötte a büszkeség, noha nem tudta, hogy a mellkasát átjáró jóleső érzésnek ez a neve. – Te azt gondolod, hogy különleges vagyok?  
– Igen, Harry, gondolom, és mások is. – A kisfiú kérdőn összevonta a szemöldökét. – Perselus és Dumbledore professzor is nagyon büszkék rád, mert mi tudjuk, hogy te a gyengék védelmezője leszel, és harcolni fogsz a gonosz ellen. Hős leszel, Harry!  
– Én? – A kisfiú szeme elkerekedett, miközben a mellkasára bökött. – De hogy leszek az? Lesz szuper erőm?  
– Bizony, hogy lesz, te leszel a legszuperebb és legerősebb! – mosolygott Dora lehengerlően. – Eláruljak egy titkot? – Harry sűrű bólogatással jelezte, hogy nagyon kíváncsi arra a titokra. – Te egy nagyon erős varázsló leszel, ha felnősz. A családod pedig nagyon büszke lesz rád!

A kisfiú szája tátva maradt. Mindig is arról álmodott, hogy egyszer majd erős és nagy lesz, és akkor nem kell Vernon bácsi házában laknia, mert saját házat vesz magának… De ez még annál is jobb volt. Ő egy varázsló!  
– Huu, varázsló leszek, és Petunia néni büszke lesz rám?  
Dora nyelve hegyén ott volt, hogy Petunia néni menjen a búsba, és maradjon is ott jó sokáig, de inkább megtartotta magának a véleményét.  
– Az leszel, kicsim, és mi mind büszkék leszünk rád.

Arthur hétfő reggel elindult a munkába, mint mindig. Mrs. Weasley egy rövid öleléssel búcsúzott tőle, majd megsürgette a gyerekeket a reggeliző-asztalnál. Látszólag minden olyan volt, mint máskor, kivéve, hogy Piton ott feküdt a vendégszobájukban. Ahogy Dumbledore professzornak ígérték, lakat volt a szájukon, bár Mollynak az volt az érzése, hogy Hermione feltűnően sokszor pillant rá és a férjére a teásbögréje fölött.  
Rájuk hagyta a mosogatást és rendrakást, de a biztonság kedvéért még kertben is talált nekik munkát, hogy lefoglalja őket arra az időre, amíg ő Pitont ápolja a legnagyobb titokban.  
Majdhogynem ötpercenként cserélte a hideg borogatást Perselus homlokán, de a férfi láza még mindig túl magas volt. Napi egy fiola nyugtató- és fájdalomcsillapító főzetnél többet nem mert adni neki. Albus szerint mindkét bájital sokszorosan megnövelt hatással bírt, így nem volt tanácsos további főzetekkel keverniük.

A férfi légzése hol egyenletes és lassú, hol szapora és szakadozó volt. Mrs. Weasley sejtette, hogy Perselus időnként álmodik, de csak Merlin volt a megmondhatója, hogy álmában miféle lidércek üldözték őt.

Hermione alig tudta kivárni, hogy Ron anyukája végre magukra hagyja őket, de reményei szertefoszlottak arra nézve, hogy beszélni tudjon a barátaival, mert vörös hajú asztalszomszédját túlságosan lekötötte a reggelije.  
A konyhában nem akart semmit sem mondani az esti fejleményekről, de amikor Ron harmadszorra is megmarkolta a kanalat azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy újfent szedjen a szalonnás rántottából, elszakadt nála a cérna.

– Ha még egy kanállal odalapátolsz magadnak, esküszöm, hogy fejbe verlek a fakanállal! – fakadt ki Hermione. – Gyomorfogató, mennyi kaját tudsz magadba tömni. Nem igaz, hogy nem laktál már jól!  
– Most meg mi bajod van? – nézett rá értetlenkedve Ron. – Mindig ennyit szoktam enni. Eddig nem zavart?  
– Csak fejezd be a zabálást! – csattant fel Hermione.  
– Igaza van, nyomasztó nézni, hogy annyit eszel, mint mi ketten – állt a barátnője mellé Ginny.

Ron most már mindkét lányra értetlenkedve bámult. Mi ütött beléjük ma reggel? Gyanakodott az esedékes havi bajokra, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem arról van szó, mert véleménye szerint olyankor egész héten kibírhatatlanok a lányok.

– Hihetetlen, hogy nem hagyjátok az embert enni! – dobta vissza a serpenyőbe a kanalat Ron, majd duzzogva karba fonta a kezét maga előtt. – Bezzeg akkor egy szót sem szólnátok, ha Harry enne ennyit.

– Oh, erről jut eszembe… Neked fel sem tűnt, hogy tegnap éjjel új vendégünk érkezett? – kérdezte Granger kioktató hangnemben.  
– Micsoda, Harry itt van a házban? – ugrott fel az asztaltól boldogan Ron.  
– Nem, dehogy is van itt! – Hermione úgy nézett a fiúra, mint akinek elmentek otthonról. – Ti komolyan nem hallottatok semmit?  
– Képzeld el, Hermione, hogy tegnap éjjel aludtam, ahogy az előző este, meg az azt megelőző estén is…  
– Jól van, megértettem – fintorgott Granger. – Mást se csinálsz, mint alszol és eszel, akárcsak egy ősember. – Ginny próbálta elrejteni a vigyorgását a bögréjével a szája előtt.  
– Mit kéne csinálnom? – horkantott Ron méltatlankodva. – Szünet van, amit egyesek igyekeznek kiélvezni, nem úgy, mint te. Folyton a könyveidet bújod, hogy már évkezdés előtt bemagold az egész hatodikos tananyagot. Anya így is bőven ad nekünk munkát…  
Hermione arca kipirosodott a méregtől, vehemensen sorolni kezdte az érveket, amiért szerinte érdemes felkészülten kezdeni az iskolát. Ron viszont minden szavába belekötött. Ginny hátradől a széken, és a plafonra emelte a szemét. Már megint a szokásos civakodásnál tartottak, amit részéről szívesen kihagyott volna a napi programjából.  
– Hermione, nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha inkább elmondanád, hogy ki van nálunk, és hogy ez miért izgat téged annyira? – folyt bele Ginny is a beszélgetésbe a hajával babrálva. – Sokkal célratörőbb lenne, és rengeteg időt megspórolhatnánk vele…  
– Piton van itt – mondta fojtott hangon Hermione, és úgy nézett körbe, mintha arra számítana, hogy valaki kihallgatja őket.  
– Micsoda, Piton?! – kiáltott Ron hangosan.  
– Fogd már be, te eszetlen! – szólt rá parancsolón Hermione, majd pár másodpercig némán fülelt, hogy meghallja-e Mrs. Weasley szapora lépteit. – Menjünk fel a szobába, mindent elmondok, amit tudok.

Ron bánatos szemmel búcsúzott el a reggeli maradékától, és húgával együtt követte Hermionét az emeletre.

Piton karján továbbra is izzott a Sötét Jegy, és a kín – amivel Voldemort az engedetleneket büntette a késésért – az egész testét átjárta. Ha magánál lett volna, torkaszakadtából üvöltött volna, amíg el nem megy a hangja. De a nyugtatónak köszönhetően félig eszméletlen volt, a fájdalom viszont így is elviselhetetlennek bizonyult.  
Időnként homályosan érzékelte a külvilágot, néhány hangfoszlány eljutott hozzá, és érezte, hogy valaki megpróbálja levinni a lázát, de hiába küzdött a nyugtató ereje ellen, nem tudott felébredni.  
Pedig neki nincs ideje itt lenni, meg kell keresnie Harryt és Dorotheát. Néha sikerült teljesen elaludnia, de pihenni soha nem tudott, a rémálmok folyamatosan üldözték.

Álmában sokszor látta Harryt, ahogy szalad felé, a szája mosolyra állt, de minden alkalommal, ahogy elég közel ért, hogy átölelhesse, a gyerek képe köddé foszlott. Hallotta Lily hangját, ahogy a fiát szólongatja, maga előtt látta a bánatos zöld szempár tulajdonosát, neheztelt rá, amiért nem vigyázott Harryre.

Az álomkép szertefoszlott, helyét egy újabb vette át.

Hosszú órákon át folytonosan ismétlődött előtte a jelenet, ahogy Bellatrix lekapja arcát elfedő maszkját, és fekete lobogó talárral beront az addigra már égő házba.  
Ő mindeközben ott állt a közelben, de nem bírt mozdulni, nem tehetett semmit. Ahogy lenézett a lábaira, észrevette, hogy láncok és ólomsúlyok tarják vissza, nem volt esélye, nem segíthetett… Hallotta Dorothea sikolyát, és érezte a fájdalmát, de bármennyire is küzdött az őt csapdába ejtő béklyói ellen, nem tudott szabadulni.

Egyre csak hajtogatta magának, hogy nem lett volna szabad elmennie otthonról, nem kellett volna magukra hagynia őket. Ott kellett volna lennie, hogy megvédje Harryt és Dorát.  
Újra felderengett előtte Harry arca, felé nyújtotta a karját, de most sem nem tudta elérni. Sikoltás törte meg a nyomasztó csendet. Felismerte a hangot. Dora hangja! Fájdalmában kiáltott. A nő rohanni kezdett, karjában ott tartotta a gyereket, felé fordult, de Piton nem tudta eldönteni, hogy látja-e őt a harcoló tömegben. Mire utánuk indult, őket már elnyelte a sötétség. Hova mehettek? Viszontlátja őket még?

A tehetetlenség őrülten kínozta Perselust. Meg kell találnia őket!

Újabb rémálom, talán már soha nem lesz vége…

Dora szorította Harry kezét, ijedten forgolódott körbe, a másik keze üres volt. Hol lehet a pálcája?  
Nagy volt a forróság, tűz volt, érezte az éget hús szagát…  
A halálfalók máglyára vetették őket, és Bellatrix nevetve táncolta őket körbe. Ő ordított, és hadakozott az őt visszatartó láthatatlan kezekkel, de nem tudott közelebb kerülni hozzájuk.

Távolról hallotta Dumbledore hangját…  
– Sajnálom, Perselus! – Az idős férfi pálcáját kivonva állt felette, az arcán fájdalom látszott. – Érted teszem!

– Ne, ne tedd – nyöszörögte halkan. – Ne…  
– Csss… – mormolta Molly, és kicserélte a borogatást a férfi homlokán. – Minden rendbe jön…


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Hol vagy, Perselus?

Voldemort megmarkolta a széke karfáját, és izzó szemmel mérte végig a halálfalóit. Narcissa remegve támogatta Luciust, aki az imént kelt fel a földről a Cruciatus átok kínzásából szabadulva, amivel Sötét Nagyúr büntette, mert nem tudott jó híreket hozni. Bella nyugtalanul tapogatta a kötést a szemén, senki sem tudta, ki lesz a következő, akit a Nagyúr megbüntet majd.  
Odakint tombolt a vihar, a tenger kicsapódott a sziklákra, és messzire felnyúltak a hullámok. A régi Black-kastély nagyterme fáklyákkal volt megvilágítva. Voldemort elorozta a házat a nővérektől, és átmenetileg itt szállásolta el magát és Naginit.

– Senki nem úszhatja meg büntetlenül az árulást! Igazam van, Nagini? – A férfi hangja dermesztően kedves volt, ahogy a kígyóhoz beszélt. – Megbíztam Perselusban, és lám, ő most elárult bennünket.  
– Nagyuram, én megpróbáltam bejutni a Roxfort…  
– Hallgass, Lucius! – parancsolt rá Voldemort a férfira. – Nem kívánsz magadnak több büntetést, ha jól sejtem. Lucius tekintetéből sütött a félelem.  
– Nagyuram! – Bella alázatosan meghajolt. – Az a kis cafka az én régen kitagadott nővérem lánya… Ha elég sokáig kínozzuk a nővérem, el fogja árulni, hol van a lánya és Potter. – A kígyószemű férfi elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját, tetszett neki az ötlet.  
– Folytasd csak, Bellatrix!  
– A bolond nővérem és az undorító sárvérű férje – nemtetszését igazolva a földre köpött – mindent el fognak nekünk mondani. Olyan gyengék, olyan ostobák.  
– Igen, az meglehet… Milyen kár, hogy orcád szépsége veszendőbe ment, de legalább elégtételt vehetsz érte – mondta Voldemort. – Találjátok meg őket és Pitont is!

A halálfalók tanácstalanul néztek össze, mind tudták, hogy Pitont nem lehet megtalálni, ha el akar tűnni. Annyi éven át játszotta el, hogy az ő oldalukon áll, ő volt a legjobb az álcázásban.

– Mit tegyünk vele, Nagyuram? – kérdezte valaki a hátsó sorból.  
– Öljük meg, Pitonnak meg kell halnia!  
– Úgy van, öljük meg a mocskos árulót! – A többség egyetértett a felvetéssel, ám az okosabbak, mint Lucius és családja néma maradt, hiszen tudták, mi járhat azért, ha engedély nélkül beszélnek a Nagyúr előtt.  
– Nem! – üvöltötte Voldemort, és előrántva varázspálcáját, félgömb alakú energiamezőt generált, ami úgy taszította hátra a halálfalókat, mint ahogy a szél tépi le az ágról a faleveleket.

Maszkok repültek a levegőben, székek és asztalok törtek össze, de Voldemort dühe még nem csillapodott. Az óriási tükör hangosan robbant szét, ahogy az egyik halálfaló feje belecsapódott, véres csíkot hagyva az épen maradt részeken. A Sötét Nagyúr elégedetten nézett szét a nemrég még ujjongó tömegen, akik most mind a földön hevertek. Arcán szétterült félelmetes, torz mosolya, talpa alatt ropogott a szétzúzott törmelék. Nagini halkan sziszegve, hűségesen követte őt, ahogy élvezettel körbejárta pusztítása színhelyét.

– Nem ölhetitek meg őt. Azt akarom, hogy végignézze, amint végzek a fiúval, és rájöjjön, hogy az árulása hiábavaló volt.  
– Igenis, Nagyúr, úgy lesz, ahogy kívánod tőlünk. – Talpon maradt hívei alázatosan fejet hajtottak Voldemort kívánsága előtt.

Molly négy napja ki-be rohangált a vendégszobába, és az arca minden alkalommal aggodalmat tükrözött, ahányszor csak becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Perselus láza továbbra is igen magas volt, habár szerencsére már lejjebb ment valamennyire, így a boszorkány biztos volt benne, hogy Piton többé nincs életveszélyben.

Hermione egyszerűen nem tudott megfelelő magyarázatot találni arra, hogy miért fekszik rettegett bájitaltan professzoruk az Odú egyik szobájában, és ez módfelett bosszantotta. A negyedik napon a közös vacsora alkalmával nekiszegezte a kérdést a Weasley szülőknek. Molly és Arthur kitartóan meredtek a tányérjukba, és egy szót sem szóltak. Hermione füstölögve vonult vissza a szobájába, amit Ginnyvel osztott meg.

A vörös hajú lány ellenezte Granger tervét, miszerint osonjanak be a vendégszobába és maguk derítsék ki a dolgot, de végül ugyanúgy követte a lányt, mint Ron.  
Piton mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, a homloka gyöngyözött az izzadságtól, és még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt. Szánalmas látványt nyújtott.

– Most boldog vagy? – kérdezte Ron morogva. – Amint látod, alszik, és talán jobb is így. Belegondolni is szörnyű, mit kapnánk tőle, ha ébren lenne. Lefogadnám, hogy még az iskolán kívül is tud pontokat levonni.  
– Jaj, Ron, te csak a hülye pontokra tudsz gondolni? – méltatlankodott Hermione. – Nem látod, hogy nincs jól? Valószínűleg magas láza van.  
– Szuper, Piton itt fekszik előttünk _Varázsló-náthával_ vagy mit tudom én, mivel, és mi nem lettünk okosabbak. Csak az hiányzik, hogy mi is elkapjuk, és betegen feküdjünk az ágyunkban egész szünidő alatt.  
– Én nem hiszem, hogy ez _Varázsló-nátha_ – vetette közbe Ginny. – De akármi is ez, nagyon kiütötte.  
Hermione tanácstalanul ingatta a fejét. Egy lépéssel közelebb ment, és lehajolt a férfihez. Piton halkan motyogott valamit, de nem tudta kivenni a szavaiból, hogy mit mondhat, ezért kicsivel még közelebb hajolt.  
– Mit művelsz? – csattant fel Ron idegesen. – Ha anya rajtakap minket, akkor igazán nagy bajban leszünk. Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én nem akarok törpéket hajkurászni a kertben büntetésből.  
Granger csak legyintett, és továbbra is azt hallgatta, amit a bájitalmester próbált kimondani.  
– Ha…rr…Ha…Harry – motyogta Piton elhaló hangon.  
Hermione azonnal kiegyenesedett, és visszalépett a két ledöbbent barátja mellé.  
– Ti is hallottátok? – kérdezte Ginny elképedve. – Szerintetek mekkora az esélye, hogy ismer más Harryt is?

Molly sietősen szedte a lépcsőket. Benézett a lányok szobájába, és mikor senkit nem talált ott, Ron hálója felé vette az irányt, de az a szoba is üres volt. Rosszat sejtve elindult a vendégháló felé, és vehemensen felrántotta az ajtót.

– Ti meg mit kerestek idebent? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel, amint szúrós pillantását végigfuttatta a három gyerek arcán. – Azt hittem, világos számotokra, hogy ide tilos a belépés.

Ron elvörösödve araszolt el az anyja mellett, magával húzva Hermionét is, aki Mrs. Weasley mellé érve kirántotta a karját a szorításból.

– Azt mondta, Harry – közölte az asszonnyal. – Harryt szólongatja, nem tartja ezt különösnek?  
Molly nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, csak folyamatosan tolta ki a három betolakodót a szobából, majd rácsapta az orrukra az ajtót. A zsebéből előhalászta a kis tükröt, és azonnal szólította Albust.  
– …De nem hazudozhatok nekik a végtelenségig – mondta Molly aggodalmasan. – Perselus nem maradhat itt.  
– Sajnálom, Molly, de nincs más választásod – közölte az igazgató. – Meg kell várnunk, míg Perselus felébred.  
– Az igazán örvendetes lenne, de én nem hiszem, hogy ez be fog következni a közeljövőben.  
– Ne becsüld alá, Molly, ő egy nagyon erős férfi, le fogja győzni Voldemort hívását, ebben biztos vagyok.

Dorothea igyekezett minden percben vidámnak mutatkozni, amikor Harry is a közelben volt, de esténként, mikor egyedül feküdt az ágyában, lehullott róla az „álarc". Soha nem volt igazán hívő ember, de mióta itt voltak a tengerparti házban, minden egyes percben azért fohászkodott, hogy Perselus rájuk találjon. Rettegett a gondolattól, hogy a férfival valami szörnyűség történt.

Harry szüntelenül kérdezősködött utána, és ő már nem túl sok hihető kifogást tudott mondani, hogy a férfi miért nem jön el értük. Ezerszer átgondolta a veszélyeit annak, ha a Roxfortba hoppanál. Nem akarta Harryt magával vinni, mert túl veszélyesnek ítélte meg, de azt a kockázatot sem merte vállalni, hogy úton a kastélyba, csapdába esik. Ha fogságba kerül, soha senki nem fogja tudni megmondani, hogy Harry hol van, és bele sem akart gondolni, mi történne akkor.

Nem volt más választása, mint várni, és bízni abban, hogy Remusnak eszébe jut a régi ház. Már bánta, hogy soha senkinek nem beszélt a házról, amit ajándékba kapott, és nagyon mérges volt Siriusra, amiért megígértette vele, hogy titokban tartja.

– Auu! – jajdult fel Harry, Dorától nem messze.  
A nő visszarázódott a valóságba, és odaszaladt a kisfiúhoz. Harry ujjából vér szivárgott. Akkor szúrta meg magát, amikor a nő tiltása ellenére mégis hozzányúlt a lenyesett rózsabokor ágaihoz.  
– Mondtam, hogy ne nyúlkálj oda! – pirított rá a gyerekre Dora a kelleténél talán kicsit ingerültebben, de az utóbbi napokban nagy volt rajta a nyomás.  
– Én csak segíteni akartam – mondta panaszos hangon a kisgyerek. – Nagyon fáj. – Harry szeméből kibuggyantak az első könnycseppek.

Dora elővette a varázspálcáját, és hozzáérintette Harry ujjához. A vágás egy pillanatra narancssárgásan felizzott, majd a seb begyógyult. Dora megenyhülve simogatta meg a kisfiú fejét, és az ajkához emelte Harry kezét, hogy megpuszilja.

Harry tekintete egy pillanatra sem siklott le a nő jobb kezében tartott varázspálcájáról. Dora az elmúlt néhány napban sokat mesélt neki arról a különleges világról, amit nem ismerhetnek azok, akiknek nincs varázserejük. Megmutatta a gyereknek a varázspálcáját is, aki izgatottan vette a kezébe, és alaposan megszemlélte. Kimondhatatlanul örült, hogy egyszer majd ő is birtokolhat egy hasonlót. Mindig is arra vágyott, hogy tartozzon valahova, és most, hogy tudta, ő egy nagy varázsló lesz, aki megbecsült tagja lesz a varázslótársadalomnak, elégedettség töltötte el.

– Gyere, segíthetsz gyomlálni – ajánlotta fel Dora, és Harry örömmel vele tartott.

A nő úgy döntött, hogy kicsit rendbe szedi a házat, hogy addig is teljen az idő, de a napok így is végtelen hosszúságúnak tűntek. A házban töltött második napjukon kitakarították a nappalit és a hálókat, és Dorothea megjavította a télen befagyott vízvezetéket. Minden nap holtfáradtan dőlt le az ágyára, mégsem tudott elaludni még órákon keresztül. Nem igazán volt más ötlete arra, hogyan terelje el a gyerek figyelmét arról, hogy Perselusról semmi hírük, így leginkább valamilyen apró elfoglaltságot adott neki, hogy lekösse.

Tudni szerette volna, hogy a családja jól van-e, és hogy mi történt azután, hogy elhoppanáltak a menedékházból. De a kérdései megválaszolatlanok maradtak. Kínozta a kilátástalanság érzése, és egyre kétségbeesettebbé vált.

Az ötödik napon elfogyott az utolsó morzsa élelem is a házban, így kénytelenek voltak besétálni a közeli faluba, hogy vegyenek valami ennivalót. Dora elváltoztatta Harry és a saját külsejét is, és megígértette a kisfiúval, hogy egyetlen árva szót sem fog szólni senkihez, és nem mozdul el mellőle, bármi történjék is.

A falubeliek mind nagyon barátságosan viselkedtek velük, Dora mégis csak félve mert válaszolni a kíváncsi kérdésekre. Egyszer már nagy bajt hozott a fejükre az óvatlansága, így a lehető legrövidebben társalgott mindenkivel, akihez csak betért, és dolga végeztével sietősen elindult Harryvel a faluból kivezető úton, elhárítva minden felajánlást a cipekedést illetően. A biztonság kedvéért kétszer is kerülőutat választott, mire végre rákanyarodott az ösvényre, ami a házukhoz vezetett. Úgy vélte, a következő két hétben nem kell visszamenniük a faluba, mert elegendő élelmiszert vásárolt.

Harry lassan visszaszokott a napi rutinba. Vacsora után fél órát pancsolt a kádban, de mindig vigyázott, hogy ne csináljon felfordulást, mert még élénken emlékezett rá, mi történt legutóbb, mikor kifröcskölte a fürdővizet. Miután végzett a tisztálkodással, Dora minden este mesélt neki lefekvés előtt, mint ahogy azelőtt is tette.

– Doro, amikor holnap felkelek, a professzor már itt lesz? – tudakolta a kisfiú aznap is, mint ahogy minden este, mióta a házban voltak.  
– Nem tudom, Harry, de egy próbát megér, szóval most csukd be a szemed, és aludj el gyorsan – felelte Dora a már megszokottá vált mondatot. – Holnap egy újabb nap virrad ránk, és nekünk még sok tennivalónk van.  
– Holnap is segíthetek? – kérdezte Harry egy hosszúra nyúlt ásítás után.  
– Igen, kicsim, holnap is segíthetsz – felelte Dora.  
– Akkor jó, én szeretek veled lenni, mert… – A kisfiú tétován félbehagyta a mondatot.  
– Igen, Harry?  
– Doro… én néha azt kívánom, hogy te legyél az anyukám. Ez nagy baj? – Harrynek még soha nem volt része igazi szeretetben, és kezdett egyre jobban ragaszkodni a boszorkányhoz.

Dorothea döbbenten hallgatta a gyereket, az egész olyan hirtelen és váratlanul történt. A szívét melegség járta át, nagyon jó érzés volt tudni, hogy valakinek ennyire fontos. Ő maga is érezte már párszor, hogy szívesen lenne ennek a kisfiúnak az anyukája, aki óvja őt, védelmezi és szereti. De még soha nem merte ezt hangosan is kimondani. – Nem kicsim, én örülök neki, hogy így gondolod, mert néha én is ezt kívánom. – Hosszú napok óta először boldogon mosolyogtak egymásra.

– Majd megmondom a professzornak is – közölte Harry, és becsukta a szemét.  
– Mindent meg fogok tenni azért, hogy ezt megtehesd – suttogta Dorothea, miközben a kisfiú arcát simogatta.

Halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és elindult a fürdőszobába, hogy összeszedje Harry levetett ruháit. Minden este kimosta és megszárította a holmijukat, de unta már ezt csinálni.

– Lennie kell itt valahol néhány használható ruhadarabnak – motyogta az orra alatt.

Sorra járta a szobákat, és benézett minden ágy alá, kinyitott minden ruhásszekrényt, de sehol sem találta azt, amit keresett. Végül rászánta magát, hogy felmenjen a padlásra, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem fog óriási pókokra lelni odafent. Pálcája fényénél hunyorogva lépegetett a recsegő padlódeszkákon, de sikerrel járt. A padlásszoba ablaka alatt ott volt a régi iskolai ládája. Mikor felnyitotta, a kupac tetején ott díszelgett néhány régi roxfortos egyenruha, és pár darab férfiing, amit valószínűleg Remus vagy Sirius hagyhatott ott maga után.  
Ahogy tovább kotorászott, a kezébe akadt néhány megsárgult fénykép. Az alakok nem mozogtak rajta, mint a varázsképeken, de így is ugyanolyan élettelik voltak. Még egész kislány volt a fotókon, az egyik családi karácsonykor készülhettek, amikor Sirius, Lily, Remus és James is ott ünnepelt velük.

Emlékezett arra a napra, mindenki nagyon vidám volt, és izgatottan bontogatta az ajándékait. Az édesanyja mézeskalács-figurái ott díszelegtek egy tányéron a dohányzóasztal közepén. Lehunyta a szemét, egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha a padlást is körüllengné az édes fahéj és a szegfűszeg aromája. De amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, rájött, hogy ott kuporog a koszos, poros padlás padlóján, és az otthona távolibb, mint valaha.

Tovább keresgélt a ládában, és közben nem vette észre a vállára leereszkedő óriási pókot. Az ijesztő, szőrös lábú állat már a mellkasán mászott, mire végre felfedezte, és sikítva söpörte le magáról. Ahogy hátraugrott, megtántorodott, és leesett a padlóra, a hátával meglökött egy halom kartondobozt, és a legfelső tartalma hangosan csörömpölve gurult szét a padlón. Sirius régi kviddics-relikviái szerteszét hevertek mindenfelé. Dora megvonta a vállát, most egyáltalán nem volt kedve rendet rakni itt is. Felkapkodta a ruhákat, és elindult a lépcső felé, de útközben belerúgott valami lapos tárgyba. Mérgesen nézett le a lába elé, de az ingerültsége azonnal tovaszállt, ahogy felemelte a tárgyat.

Gyorsan visszasietett a szobájához, útközben halkan bekukkantott Harry szobájába, hogy megbizonyosodjon felőle, a kisfiú már alszik. Beszaladt a saját hálójába, az ágya mellé dobta a ruhákat, és csak állt ott a mellkasához szorított lemezzel.  
Kiszórt egy hangszigetelő-bűbájt a szobára, hogy ne zavarja meg Harry álmát, és feltette a lemezt. Újra és újra végighallgatta a pár percnyi ismerős dallamot, és minden percben átjárta valamiféle jóleső érzés. Észrevétlen utazott vissza a múltba…

_A szoba egyetlen fényforrása egy állólámpa volt, ami Perselus karosszéke mellett égett. A férfi teljesen belemélyedt az olvasásba, Dorothea pedig elheveredett a kanapén, és onnan nézte. Szerette őt ilyenkor figyelni, ahogy precíz mozdulattal lapozott a könyvben, a szeme mozgását, ahogy falta a sorokat, és a szemöldöke játékát, ami jelezte, ha valami érdekességre bukkant az olvasmányában._

Nem sok csendes estéjük volt együtt, sőt, igazából szinte ritkaságszámba ment, hogy úgy tudtak találkozni, hogy Perselust nem nyomasztotta egy újabb halálfaló-gyűlés gondja, vagy nem egy újabb lehetetlen feladaton kellett rágódnia, amit Dumbledore szánt neki.  
Dora igyekezett kihasználni azt a kevéske kis békét, ami nekik jutott.

Odasomfordált a lemezjátszóhoz, és feltette az egyik kedvenc lemezét.* A férfi felnézett a lapok közül, látta, hogy a boszorkány lassan elkezdi ringatni a csípőjét, és bár a nő háttal volt neki, biztos volt benne, hogy ajkára kiült a pajkos mosoly.

– Táncolunk? – hajolt Dorothea a férfi könyve elé, és elragadóan mosolygott rá.  
– Most? – kérdezte Piton nem nézve a nőre.  
– Igen, most – felelte a nő, és könnyedén kivette a bájitalmester kezéből a könyvet, megjelölte, hogy hol tartott, majd letette az asztalkára.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott, és Dora felé nyújtotta a kezét.  
Tánc közben nem csupán körbe-körbe forogtak. Piton ilyenkor kimutatta, hogy Dorothea az övé, és csakis az övé. Birtoklón ölelte magához, és beletúrt a nő sűrű hajába. Dora az orrát a férfi nyakhajlatához nyomta, és mélyen belélegezte az erőteljes arcszesz illatát.

– Meddig maradhatsz? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy a dal az utolsó ütemekhez ért.  
– Nem tudom, Thea, de amíg itt vagyok, csak a tiéd vagyok. – Két kezébe fogta a boszorkány arcát, és olyan intenzíven csókolta, hogy Dorothea úgy érezte, nem sok vér maradt a lábaiban…

Tonks arra eszmélt, hogy a lemezjátszó hangosan kattog, a tű már túlfutott a lemezen. A ruhaujjával felitatta a szeme sarkában összegyűlt könnyeket. Most nem látta senki, most nem kellett erősnek lennie. Most átadhatta magát a fájdalomnak, a féltésnek és az aggódásnak. Szerette Perselust, és semmi más vágya nem volt, mint hogy viszontlássa.

center*****

Dumbledore professzor éppen befejezte a beszélgetést Mollyval, amikor kopogtattak az ajtaján. Percy Weasley peckes léptekkel indult meg a Roxfort igazgatójának asztala felé, a fejét a magasba tartotta, mintha többet érne Dumbledore-nál. Albus anélkül is tudta, hogy a férfi miért jött, hogy megszólalt volna, de az udvariasság azt diktálta, hogy újfent végighallgassa, ámbár ehhez semmi kedve nem volt.

– Jó reggelt, igazgató úr! – biccentett Percy, majd megvárta, míg Dumbledore hellyel kínálta. Mindenképpen a tökéletes úriember benyomását akarta kelteni.  
– Önnek is jó reggelt, Mr. Weasley – biccentett felé Albus. – Egy teát esetleg? – Weasley egy kézmozdulattal elhárította a felajánlást.

Az igazgató azért is rendelt egy kanna friss, meleg teát, és lassú mozdulatokkal megízesítette az italt, amit kitöltött a csészéjébe. Percy kivárta, míg Albus teljesen neki szenteli a figyelmét, majd rögvest előhalászta barna úti-talárja belső zsebéből az újabb hivatalos felszólítást, amit Cornelius Caramel látott el a kézjegyével, és letette az igazgató asztalára.

– Gondolom, nem kell emlékeztetnem rá, hogy ezúttal sem tűr halasztást a válasza, igazgató úr.  
– Igen, ezt mindig van olyan kedves, és megemlíti – mondta Albus az udvariasság álcája mögé rejtett gúnyolódással.

Lassan végigsimított a szakállán, majd maga elé húzta a levelet. Caramel újfent azt követelte, hogy beszélhessen Harry Potterrel, és egy közös fénykép után pár biztató sort akart megjelentetni a Reggeli Prófétában. Micsoda képmutatás! Nyakukon egy komoly háborúval, a Mágiaügyi Miniszternek egyéb gondja sincs, minthogy egy újságban pózoljon. Albus tudta, hogy Caramel igyekszik a lehető legjobban kijönni a mostani helyzetből, minekutána egy évig hazugnak titulálta őt és Harryt is.

– Újfent azt tudom csak mondani, mint eddig bármikor… Harry egészségi állapota jelenleg nem felel meg egy olyan fárasztó beszélgetésnek, aminek a miniszter szándékozik kitenni. Azt tudom csak tanácsolni, hogy napolják el ezt az igen fontos interjút.

Percy arcán látszott a nemtetszés. Jó pár alkalommal ellátogatott már a régi iskolájába, és mindig ilyen választ kapott. Hogy mondja meg imádott miniszterének, hogy megint nem jártak sikerrel? Ő nem szeretett rossz híreket vinni.

– Ahogy Harry készen áll, azonnal értesíteni fogom… Természetesen, ha ő is úgy gondolja, hogy részt szeretne venni ebben.  
– Ez nem kívánság alapján történik! – emelte meg bosszúsan a hangját Percy. – Ha Caramel miniszter úr szeretne valamit, akkor az a valami meg is fog történni.  
– Nos, igen, ezt már tapasztaltam – motyogta az orra alatt Albus. – Mint mondtam, értesítem…  
– Természetesen nem kell értesítenie a Mágiaügyi Minisztert, mert minden alkalmat meg fogok ragadni, hogy személyesen jöjjek ide érdeklődni – vágott az igazgató szavába. – Én személyesen vagyok megbízva a feladattal, mert a miniszter úr túl elfoglalt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmivel zavarják.  
– Csakugyan? – kérdezte derűsen Albus, amivel tudta, hogy csak tovább bosszantja az előtte ülő fiatalembert. – Bizonyára sűrű lehet a programja.  
– Elhiheti, hogy nem könnyű a varázslótársadalmat irányítani, de Caramel miniszter úr erőn felül teljesít.  
Albus bólintott, noha egyáltalán nem adott igazat Percynek. Mióta a Weasley fiú ilyen gyakori vendég volt nála, elgondolkozott azon, hogy sikerülhetett Mollynak és Arthurnak ilyen fiút nevelniük belőle. Percy Weasley az évek során tökéletes talpnyalóvá nőtte ki magát, folyamatos bizonyítási vágy égett benne, és meglehetősen kellemetlen személyisége volt.  
– Most visszatérek a minisztériumba, mert mint tudja, én is roppant elfoglalt ember vagyok – jegyezte meg pökhendin Weasley. – Amint lehetőségem van rá, újból fel fogom keresni.  
Albus elnyomta a mosolyát a beígért találkozó hallatán. Weasley, mint minisztériumi alkalmazott, soha nem jelentkezett be, mert úgy gondolta, hogy neki bármikor joga van az igazgató idejéből elvenni.  
– Természetesen – bólintott Albus. – Ámbár, úgy vélem, édes fiam, hogy illendő lenne legközelebb bejelentkeznie, mert egész véletlenségből, a következő alkalommal talán nem jut el az irodámig – közölte Dumbledore, és a férfira kacsintott. – El sem tudom mondani, mennyi tennivalót ad egy iskola igazgatása… Én is roppant elfoglalt ember vagyok.  
Weasley semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy értett volna a célzásból. Hátratolta a székét, majd lendületes léptekkel elhagyta Dumbledore irodáját.

– Minerva! – hajolt oda a kandalló elé Dumbledore, miután beleszórt egy maréknyi hopp-port. A boszorkány feje hamarosan megjelent a zöld lángokban.  
– Mi történt, Albus? – kérdezte az idős boszorkány a helyére tolva a szemüvegét. – Láttam Mr. Weasleyt megérkezni a kastélyba.  
– Az most nem fontos – legyintette a kezével Albus. – Hívj össze egy rendkívüli gyűlést!  
– De hiszen tudod, hogy most mindenki…  
– Igen, igen, Minerva, tudom! – vágott a nő szavába. – Aki el tud jönni, az ott lesz. Egy óra múlva találkozni akarok velük a szálláson.

Remus gondterhelten csúsztatta vissza a tükröt a kabátzsebébe. Albus nem tudott jó hírekkel szolgálni, a Tonks családot átmenetileg elküldte egy búvóhelyre, amit óvatossági okokból ezúttal senkinek sem árult el, hogy hol találják. Nymphadora is a szüleivel tartott, pedig a szíve másfelé húzta, de Remus határozottan megtiltotta neki, hogy utána menjen. A Rend tanácstalan volt, a Mágiaügyi Miniszter egyre nagyobb nyomást gyakorolt az igazgatóra, és Voldemort is a sarkukban volt. Senkiben nem bízhattak, és mindenki gyanús volt, árulót kerestek maguk között. Ők, akik arra esküdtek fel, hogy a jó ügyet fogják szolgálni, most ugyanolyan alávaló játszmát játszottak agymással, mint azok, akik ellen küzdöttek.

Lupin csak remélni tudta, hogy egy időre gond nélkül meghúzhatja magát a rejtekhelyén. A teliholdat az erdőben töltötte, és most igazán szüksége volt egy kis pihenésre, de tudta, hogy a bájitala nélkül nem lesz nyugta. Amíg nem kapja meg az újabb adagot, addig a szokásos kínjai csak megsokszorozódnak, és egyre elviselhetetlenebbé válnak.

A falu félreeső részén, egy elhagyatott földön állt egy rozoga pajta. Az emberek nem mertek a közelébe menni, mindenki messzire elkerülte, mert úgy hírlett, átok ül rajta. Remus ezzel tökéletesen egyetértett, átkozott volt, aki ott tanyázott, és ez nem volt más, mint ő maga. De legalább nyugta volt a helyiektől, ám minden percben rettegett, hogy a halálfalók megtalálják őt.

A hatodik nap telt el, mikor éjféltájt egy sirály szállt le a gerendákra, és élesen rikoltozva verdesni kezdett a szárnyaival. A lábát a férfi felé nyújtotta, hogy leoldozza róla a levelet. Lupin ereiben meghűlt a vér ijedtében, attól tartott, hogy ez egy csapda, és ha hozzáér a levélhez, az zsupszkulccsá változik, és egyenes Voldemort elé kerül. De ahogy egyre hosszabb ideig töprengett az esélyén annak, hogy lelepleződhetett, annál biztosabb volt benne, hogy a sirálynak külön jelentése lehet. Végül megkockáztatva saját halálát, néhány varázsige elmormolása után már nyugodt szívvel oldozta le az üzenetet a lábáról.

_Holdsáp!_

Mondd el Tapmancs és a mi titkunkat a Feketének, és akkor megtalál minket. Kérlek, tedd meg ezt értünk!

Lupin tudta, hogy a nő mire gondol. A homlokára csapva szitkozódott, amiért nem jutott előbb eszébe a tengerparti ház, pedig olyan kézenfekvő megoldás lett volna. Dora pár soros leveléből megértette, mennyire kétségbe van esve, és hogy itt az ideje, hogy félretegye az ellenérzéseit. Először Albusnak akart szólni, hogy értesítse róla, Dorothea kapcsolatba lépett vele, és így már biztosak lehetnek afelől, hogy jól vannak. Aztán meggondolta magát, úgy döntött, inkább maga fogja leellenőrizni ezt a nyomot, mielőtt riadóztatná a Rendet. Arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy elmegy a tengerparti házba.

Molly tekintete ide-oda járt a három gyereken, akik fel sem mertek nézni a tányérjukból. Mióta a kerekded asszony rajtakapta őket, hogy a vendégszobában pusmognak, megsokszorozta számukra a ház körüli teendőket. Ron nem győzött mindannyiszor szemrehányó megjegyzéseket tenni, ahányszor valami – szerinte égbekiáltóan igazságtalan – házimunkát kellett elvégeznie.

– Még hogy menjünk be Piton szobájába… – morogta az orra alatt a vörös hajú fiú, ahogy egy újabb gyomnövényt tépett ki a virágágyásból.  
– Mondtál valamit, Ron? – kérdezte vészjósló hangon Hermione, miközben igyekezett kisöpörni a haját izzadó homlokából, de csak újabb sárcsíkokat húzott az arcára.  
– Csak nem győzőm csodálni a remek tervedet, ennyi, amit mondtam!  
– Oh, hála Merlinnek, kezdődik elölről, már három napja…  
– Ginny, neked igazán mellém kéne állnod – szólalt meg sértődötten Hermione. – Azok után, amit megtudtunk, nem tehetünk úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna.  
– Remélem, ez azt jelenti, hogy újabb látogatást kívánsz tenni a vendégszobában… Olyan jó lenne még több büntetést kapni amiatt, hogy nem tudsz megülni a hátsódon! – Ron dühösen kezdte el letaposni a vakondtúrásokat.  
– Nem foghatsz mindent rám! – trappolt oda Hermione.  
– Dehogyis nem! Minden a te hibád, mert neked mindent tudod kell mindenről!  
– Ronald Weasley…  
– Elég legyen! – kiáltotta Ginny a másik kettő felé fordulva. – Elegem van, nem bírlak titeket hallgatni, ahogy arról vitatkoztok, ki mit csinált.  
– A bátyád kezdte – próbálta védeni magát Hermione, de érezte, hogy az érvelése gyenge lábakon állt.  
– Te sem vagy nála különb! – vágta oda Ginny szemrehányóan, és Hermione egészen elpirult, ahogy belegondolt, a lánynak talán igaza van. – Mi lenne, ha nem esnétek egymás torkának állandóan, mert van valami sokkal fontosabb is ennél.  
– Micsoda? – fintorgott Ron.

Ginnyben az eddig elfojtott düh már olyan méreteket öltött, hogy nem tudta tovább magában tartani. Annyira bosszús volt és elkeseredett, hogy muszáj volt valakin levezetnie az indulatait.

– Tényleg ilyen hülye vagy, vagy csak tetteted? – kérdezte a bátyjától, és felé hajított egy marék földet. – Harry, ő az, aki sokkal fontosabb annál, hogy vitatkozzatok. Gondoltatok rá is egyáltalán?  
– Ginny, mi sajnáljuk… – csitította Hermione.  
– Oh, hát persze, most ezt mondod – fordult el a lány sértődötten. – De mikor jutott ő eszedbe? Gondoltál rá, mi lehet vele, merre van, és mekkora bajban lehet? Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy eszedbe sem jutott, miközben a bátyámmal hadakoztál.

Hermione bűnösnek érezte magát. A barátnőjének igaza volt, önző módon viselkedett, és nem gondolt arra, hogy mennyire felkavarja a nyomozásával a vörös hajú lányt. Ron tétován állt egyik lábáról a másikra, nem tudta, mit mondhatna, az érzelmek kifejezése nem igazán volt az erőssége.

– Harry talán komoly bajban van, és mi semmit nem tudunk róla, csak azt, hogy valószínűleg Pitonnal volt együtt, de ő most fent fekszik az emeleten ájultan, és mi nem tehetünk érte semmit. Szóval jó lenne, ha befognátok mindketten. – A végére már alig látott a könnyeitől. Ledobta a kezében tartott lapátot, és berohant a házba.

Mrs. Weasley mindent megtett volna a családjáért, soha nem hagyta volna, hogy bárkinek is baja essen. Képes lett volna bárkivel, még akár magával Voldemorttal is dacolni értük. De amikor tehetetlenül kellett néznie egyik gyermeke szenvedését, akkor anyai szíve minden percben meghasadt. Most nem tudta megvédeni Ginnyt, és nem tudott rajta segíteni, bármennyire szeretett volna. Szomorúan csukta be a kertre néző szoba ablakait, és visszafordult a beteghez.

– Nem tudom, mit tehetnék még érted, de fel kell ébredned – suttogta a férfi fülébe, miután lecserélte a kezén a borogatást. – Ideje, hogy felébredj, Perselus.

Perselus ajkát halk nyöszörgés hagyta el, mikor Molly keze már a kilincsen volt. A nő megpördült a sarkán, és lélegzetvisszafojtva nézte a férfit, aki most újra néma volt. Mollynak néha az volt a benyomása, hogy Perselus már nincs az élők sorában, aztán a férfi mellkasa megemelkedett, ahogy teleszívta a tüdejét levegővel, és a boszorkány bizonyságot szerzett róla, hogy a bájitalmester még nem adta fel a harcot.

Pedig Perselus harcolt, talán jobban, mint azelőtt. Az altató- és nyugtató-főzet egyre kevésbé volt hatással a szervezetére, de eléggé elnyomta őt. Így bármennyire is szeretett volna kommunikálni a külvilággal, képtelen volt rá. Úgy érezte, mint akit sűrű köd vesz körbe, és bár látja a fényeket, akármilyen hosszan sétál felé, nem tudja elérni.

Molly még várt egy percig, csendben figyelte a férfit, de Perselus nem mozdult, nem adott ki hangot. A nő elszomorodva indult meg az ajtó irányába, mikor Piton ajkát újabb nyöszörgés hagyta el.

– Most szórakozol velem? – dorgálta meg Molly a férfit. – Mert ez egyáltalán nem vicces.

Piton nyelt egy nagyot, majd rekedtes, gyenge hangon végre kimondta, amit szeretett volna.  
– Hívd Albust! – Mire Molly reagálhatott volna, a férfi szemhéja felpattant, és az éjfekete tekintet az övébe fúródott. – Most!

* A jelenet hangulatához ajánlom a következő számot: Renne Olstead – Someone to watch over me.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Mindenki beszél

Dorothea korán ébredt, egy ideig csak hallgatta a ház csendjét. Az időjárás olyan volt, mintha csak a lelkében tátongó viharhoz igazodna. A nyár ellenére aznap szeles és borongós volt az idő, köd szállt le a tengerpartra.  
A nő próbálta rávenni magát, hogy felkeljen az ágyból, hogy kezdetét vehesse egy újabb nap. A nyolcadik… Perselus nélkül. Néha úgy érezte, hogy nem tudja tovább csinálni, és bármennyire is igyekszik jókedvűnek látszani, fel fogja adni. Érezte a torkát szorító sírást, de nem magukat siratta. A bűntudat nem hagyta nyugodni. A bűntudat, amiatt, amit tett.

Mindenről ő tehetett! Ha nem lett volna olyan könnyen befolyásolható, ha nem érezte volna fontosnak, hogy mentse a munkáját, akkor most még mindig a Menedékházban lehetnének, csak ők hárman. De nem így történt, rossz döntést hozott, és ezért nem ő fizetett meg.

Megőrjítette a bizonytalanság, tudni akarta, mi történt, miután ők elhoppanáltak. Mi lett a családjával, a Rendtagokkal, Perselusszal? Tudni akarta, hogy jól vannak, hogy biztonságban vannak, csak egy jelet akart, bármit, amitől megnyugodhat. Akármit!

Harry halkan belökte a nő hálószobájának ajtaját. Éhes volt, de nem akart követelőzni vagy ilyesmi. Hiába a nő kedvessége, a régi rossz beidegződései nem tűnnek el nyom nélkül egyik napról a másikra.

– Jó reggelt, Harry! – Dora felült az ágyban, és intett a kisfiúnak, hogy bújjon mellé. – Azt hiszem, valaki itt már nagyon éhes – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, mikor a kisfiú gyomra korgott egyet. – Megyek, készítek reggelit, addig foglald le magad a nappaliban, rendben?  
Harry bólintott, és követte a nőt a nappaliba, majd hagyta, hogy Dora elvonuljon a konyhába. A boszorkány éppen csak elővette a tojásokat a jégszekrényből, mikor a kisfiú megjelent a háta mögött, az arcán látszott, hogy nagyon izgatott valami miatt.

– Mi a baj, Harry? – simogatta meg a kisgyerek feje búbját, miközben odalépett a tűzhelyhez.  
– Azt hiszem, végre eljött hozzánk a professzor – újságolta boldogan a gyerek. – Ott áll kint – mutatott a kert irányába.

Dorothea azonnal letette a tojásokat a pultra, és gyorsan odasietett az ablakhoz. Résnyire elhúzta a függönyt, és szorosan a falhoz lapulva óvatosan kilesett az előkertbe. Még a köd ellenére is tisztán kivehető volt egy ember sziluettje. Hirtelen páni félelem fogta el, de igyekezett megőrizni a hidegvérét, nem akarta megijeszteni a gyereket. Újra kinézett, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy nem képzelődött, valaki tényleg ott állt kint.

Harry kíváncsian nyújtózkodott az ablakpárkányba kapaszkodva, ő is ki szeretett volna nézni, de Dora eltolta, és leguggolt, hogy a szeme egy magasságba kerüljön Harryével.

– Harry, most nagyon figyelj rám, rendben? – Megfogta a kisfiú vállát, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Egy játékot fogunk játszani, de fontos, hogy azt tedd, amit mondok neked.  
– Egy játékot… Az jó! – lelkendezett a kisfiú.  
Dora bólintott, majd gyorsan felegyenesedett, és újra kilesett a kertbe, hogy ellenőrizze, az idegen még mindig elég messze van-e tőlük. Harry újra megpróbált kilesni, de a nő megint visszatartotta.  
– Mit is mondtál, meddig is tudsz számolni? – kérdezte idegességtől vibráló hangon.  
– Már tízig is! – jelentette ki a gyerek büszkén, és elkezdte az ujjaival mutatni, hogy mennyire ügyes.  
– Jó, jó rendben van! – Dora lefogta a kisfiú kezeit. – Emlékszel a dalra, amit tegnap tanítottam, az ici-pici pókra? – Harry bólintott. – Most azt szeretném, ha itt maradnál a konyhában, ne menj túl messzire attól az ajtótól. – A hátsó ajtóra mutatott. – Énekeld el a dalocskát ötször.  
– Ez jó játék – mosolygott Harry.  
– Menni fog, kicsim, meg tudod tenni? – Harry újból bólintott. – Én kimegyek a kertbe, megnézem, ki jött hozzánk. Ha nem érek vissza, mire befejezted ötödszörre is, akkor késlekedés nélkül szaladj ki ezen az ajtón. – Megint a hátsó ajtóra mutatott. – Azt akarom, hogy szaladj, ahogyan csak bírsz, és ne állj meg, amíg nem látsz meg valakit az úton! – Odaszaladt a pulthoz, és letépett egy darabot a zsírpapírból, majd gyorsan ráírt egy üzenetet.

Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy Harry nem fog rossz kezekbe kerülni. A papírdarabra ráírta Arabella Figg címét, és azt, hogy a kisfiú hozzá tartozik. Összehajtogatta a papírt, és becsúsztatta a gyerek pizsamájának zsebébe. Cipőt varázsolt Harry lábára, amit a kisfiú tátott szájjal nézett.

– Doro, baj van? – kérdezte Harry aggodalmas arccal. – Miért akarod, hogy elmenjek?  
– Csak csináld, amit kértem! – Most nem volt ideje részletes magyarázkodásra. – Most nagyon fontos, hogy szót fogadj nekem. – Újból kilesett az ablakon, az idegen közelebb ment a házhoz, nem volt több idejük.  
– Megint jönnek értem a rossz emberek? – A nő torka összeszorult, ahogy a kisfiú arcára pillantott.  
– Énekeld el a dalocskát ötször magadban, és aztán szaladj ki az ajtón. Csak akkor állj meg, ha meglátsz valakit, és add oda neki azt a papírt, amit a zsebedbe tettem. – Harry bólintott, de látszott rajta, hogy kezd megijedni. – Nagyon szeretlek, kicsim, és ígérem, hogy bármi történjék, meg foglak találni. – Dora magához ölelte, majd megvárta, míg Harry odasétál az ajtó mellé, és kisietett a konyhából.

Még utoljára visszanézett, mielőtt elhagyta volna a házat. Harry tekintetében kétség, félelem és bizonytalanság ült, Dora mégis tudta, hogy meg fogja tenni, amit kért tőle. Elsuttogta Harrynek, hogy szereti, majd a bejárati ajtóhoz rohant, és kivont pálcával a kertbe lépett.

Az idegen lassú léptekkel haladt egyre közelebb, mintha csak fel akarná térképezni a környéket, de mikor a boszorkány megjelent, hirtelen megtorpant. Dora csak annyira ment közel, hogy pontosabban tudjon célozni, de ebből a távolságból még nem tudta kivenni a másik arcát, aki első ránézésre egy férfi lehetett.

– Ha kedves az életed, akkor ott maradsz, ahol vagy! – kiáltotta a férfinak. – Egy lépést se tovább, különben hamar a túlvilágra küldelek!

Harry remegve állt az ajtó mellett, a szemét le sem vette róla, és már végzett az első mondókával. Időnként meggyűlt a baja a szöveggel, de nagyon koncentrált, ahogy Dora kérte tőle.

Az idegen pár pillanatig egy helyben állt, majd újra közeledni kezdett, de ezúttal nem a ház irányába haladt, hanem Dora felé lépdelt, aki addigra már párhuzamosan állt a házzal. A nő érezte, hogy bármire képes lesz, hogy megvédje Harryt, akár még ölni is, pedig soha azelőtt nem tett még ilyet.

– Mondtam, hogy egy lépést se! – kiabálta Dora, és érezte, hogy egyre jobban eluralkodik rajta a pánik, de igyekezett palástolni a félelmét.  
Számtalan alkalommal volt már veszélyes bevetésen, de ez most más volt. Most nem csak róla volt szó, meg kellett védenie Harryt is, és ez a felelősség nyomasztó volt.

– Ki maga? – Dora tudta, hogy ez hiábavaló kérdés volt, hiszen senki nem fogja azt válaszolni, hogy halálfaló vagyok, és azért jöttem, hogy megöljelek. Na jó, kivéve talán Bellatrixot. Róla el tudta képzelni, hogy a képébe vágja.

Az idegen felemelte az egyik kezét, a másikban tartott valamit, amit a nő nem látott jól. Érezte, ahogy egyre növekszik benne az adrenalin, a fülében ott dübörgött a vér, a torkában dobogott a szíve. A férfi már csak jó háromméternyire állt tőle, de a köd miatt még mindig csak homályosan látszódott. Dora nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy bejusson a házba, cselekednie kellett. Hirtelen elrugaszkodott a földtől, és villámgyorsan szaladni kezdett, majd egy ugrással leterítette az áldozatát, és a földbe nyomta az arcát.

– Ki vagy te, és ki küldött? – morogta a férfi fülébe. A másik próbálta elfordítani a fejét, hogy levegőhöz jusson. – Halljam, ki vagy, és hogy jutottál be ide? Ne is pazarold az idődet mellébeszélésre, az igazat akarom!

A férfi mocorogni kezdett Tonks szorítása alatt. A boszorkány nem tudta megmondani, milyen korú lehet a behatoló, de azt már látta, hogy nincs a legjobb formában. A ruházata viseltes volt, és valószínű volt, hogy nem evett rendesen mostanában, a hátán érezte minden csontját.

– Rms vgyk – nyöszörögte a férfi. – Rms.  
– Kicsoda? – kérdezett vissza élesen a nő.  
Éppen csak annyira engedett a szorításon, hogy a férfi megfordulhasson, és láthassa az arcát. A sár és fűfoltok alatt Remust vélte felismerni, ami alaposan meglepte, de ez még nem volt elég bizonyíték.  
– Honnan tudjam, hogy tényleg te vagy az? – Erőteljesen a férfi torkához nyomta a pálcáját.  
– Senki… senki… más nem jöhet ide rajtam kívül, nem szólalt meg a védővarázslat… felismert – morogta Lupin. Nehezen beszélt, a szája tele volt földdarabokkal, és a nő a mellkasán térdelt.  
Dora a pillanat tört része alatt átgondolta a férfi érvelését.  
– Kié volt a ház előttem? – Leszállt a férfi mellkasáról, de még mindig fogva tartotta.  
– Tapmancsé, Siriusé, nevezd, ahogy akarod. Engedj már el, te bolond nőszemély!  
Dorothea egy pillanatig még habozott, majd felegyenesedett, és a kezét nyújtotta a férfinak. Abban a pillanatban, hogy megindult a keze, hogy megölelje Remust, a hátsó ajtó hangosan kicsapódott, és Dora tudta, hogy Harry végzett a számolással, és most rohanni kezdett.

– A francba! – szitkozódott, majd gyorsan megindult a kisfiú után.

Harry alaposan meglepte, mert a boszorkány nem számított rá, hogy a gyerek ennyire gyorsan tud futni, de egészen az ösvény végig jutott, mire végre beérte. Megragadta a kisfiú karját, és visszarántotta maga mellé. Harry először tiltakozott, a nagy ijedségben nem vette észre, hogy ki tartja fel őt, beletelt egy jó percbe, mire a boszorkány meg tudta őt nyugtatni.

– Szívem, én vagyok az. – Erősen fogta a tiltakozó fiút. – Nem kell tovább futnod, már minden rendben van.  
Harry bizalmatlan pillantást küldött a nő felé.  
– Tényleg én vagyok az… Dumbledore professzor egy piros játékautót adott neked ajándékba. Ezt nem tudhatja mindenki, nem igaz?  
– De – biccentett Harry. – Már nincs vész? – kérdezte oldalra billentett fejjel.  
– Nincs, komolyan nincs – mosolyodott el a nő. – Gyere velem vissza, be szeretnélek mutatni valakinek.  
– Annak, aki kint állt? – szökdécselt mellette Harry.  
– Igen, ő a barátom, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy kedvelni fogod.

Kézen fogva sétáltak vissza a birtokra, ahol Remus a veranda korlátján ülve várta őket. Nem akart addig bemenni a házba, amíg Dora nem tér vissza, bár ha őszinte akart lenni magával, most, hogy meglátta a nőt és mellette Pottert, már egyáltalán nem akaródzott neki bemenni.  
Dora megállt a férfi előtt, és kérdő tekintettel kutatta az arcát. Remus szája megrándult, mikor Harryre nézett. Egy pillanatra visszatartotta a levegőt, majd aprót biccentett, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Maga előtt beengedte Dorát és a gyereket, majd ő is belépett.

– Nem sok minden változott, igaz? – fordult felé a nő. – Talán valamivel tisztább, de minden a régi.  
– Igen, majdnem minden – bökött fejével a fiú felé, majd tüntetően másfelé fordult.  
– Harry, ő itt Remus Lupin egy régi barátom v mutatta be őket egymásnak. A kisfiú illedelmesen mosolygott, de Remus nem tudott rá nézni.  
Tonks hagyta, hogy a gondolataiba merüljön egy időre, tudta, hogy nem könnyű most neki sem.  
– Készítek valamit enni – szólalt meg Dora némi hallgatás után. – Biztosan mindenki éhes.

Harry félénken pillantott a számára idegen férfi felé. Útközben, mikor visszafelé tartottak a házba, a boszorkány említette neki, hogy meglátogatta őket az egyik barátja, de a férfi nem tűnt számára túl barátságosnak. Inkább úgy gondolta, hogy nem szívesen van velük.

Remus igyekezett levegőnek nézni Harryt, ami nem kerülte el a nő figyelmét, és hamar szóvá is tette.

– Szokd meg a gondolatot, hogy itt van, mert nem fogom elküldeni. – Remus úgy tett, mintha ezt a mondatot nem neki címezték volna. – Harry itthon van, bánj vele tisztelettel!  
– Fontos dolgokról szeretnék veled beszélni… Bizalmasan! – Az utolsó szót erősen megnyomta.  
– Mint mondtam, Harry itt marad! – Dora megrendíthetetlennek tűnt, és Remus érezte, hogy a nő és a gyerek közötti kapcsolat sokkal szorosabb, mint korábban. – Már beavattam egy-két részletbe. Nem fogod összezavarni, ha előtte beszélsz.  
– Micsoda? – hőkölt hátra Remus. – Te teljesen megbolondultál, Albus azt mondta…  
– Tudom, mit mondott! – fojtotta bele a szót Dora a férfiba. – De nem volt értelme tovább hazudoznom neki. Ő gyerek, és nem ostoba, előbb-utóbb rájött volna ő is. Magyarázatot kellett neki adnom a menedékházban történtek után.  
– De… – Remus nem is tudta, van-e értelme tovább tiltakoznia, hiszen már úgyis mindegy volt.  
– Harry mindent megértett. Nem szabad lebecsülnünk a felfogóképességét, csak mert öt éves.

Elkészült a rántotta, és a nő három tányérra osztotta. Csendben láttak neki az evésnek. Harry kíváncsian figyelte a két felnőttet, de ők egy szót sem szóltak. Remus mohón vetette rá magát az ételre, jó ideje nem evett már rendesen, és csak most tudatosult benne igazán, hogy mennyire éhes volt.

Evés után Harry kikéredzkedett a nappaliba, játszani szeretett volna, és Dora hálás volt, amiért magukra hagyta őket. A kisfiú mindig is nagyon diplomatikus volt, és valahogy mindig megérezte, ha zavar másokat.

– Most már beszélhetsz – jegyezte meg a nő olyan hangsúllyal, amiből érezhető volt a nemtetszése. – Miért te jöttél Perselus helyett? – kérdezte, és már előre rettegett a választól.  
– Egyelőre még nincs róla biztos információm, hogy hol van, de Albus azt mondta, életben van. – Dora ökölbe szorított kezei kiengedtek. Legalább az biztos, hogy életben van.  
– Ezek szerint Dumbledore professzor tudja, hogy hol van?  
– Igen, nem kell aggódnod, Voldemort nem tudta elkapni. – Remus hátradőlt a széken, és egy rövid ideig a nő arcát nézte. Nem tudta megmondani, mi olyan különös a tekintetében, de az arcvonásai érezhetően meglágyultak, most, hogy tudta, Piton életben van.

Remus részletesen elmesélte a nőnek, hogy mi történt azután, hogy ők ketten elhoppanáltak. Dora szívéről nagy kő esett le, mikor megtudta, a családja jól van, és mindhárman egy ideiglenes óvóhelyen rejtőzködnek. Noha ettől meg kellett volna nyugodnia, mégsem szűnt meg az irántuk érzett aggodalma. Ha bujkálniuk kell, az azt jelenti, hogy keresik őket, ahogy valószínűleg az összes többi Rendtagot is, mivel mindannyian lelepleződtek a faluban zajló összecsapás alatt.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy, és hogy jól vagy. – Dora a férfi keze után nyúlt, és gyengéden megszorította. – Előbb kellett volna írnom neked.  
– Bár én is ezt mondhatnám, hogy örülök… Ez a ház…  
– Tudom, Remus, tudom, hogy nehéz neked, de hidd el, nem vagy egyedül. – A férfi bólintott, bár nem gondolta úgy, hogy mindenkinek egyformán olyan nagy a fájdalma, mint az övé.

Dora a férfival együtt átsétált a nappaliba, ahol Harry már egy egész rakás lapot telerajzolt a műalkotásaival.

Perselus már két erősítő-bájitalt is megivott, mire Dumbledore odaért. A harmadik fiolát már csak azután ürítette ki, mikor Molly magukra hagyta őket, hogy valami könnyű ebédet készítsen a férfinak.

Albus szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, és a szokásosnál is jobban meglátszott rajta a kora, de ez most egyáltalán nem hatotta meg Pitont.

– Hogy vagy, fiam? – kérdezte az idős férfi, és odahúzott egy széket Piton ágya mellé.

Perselus nem válaszolt. Mit mondhatott volna, hogy jóformán úgy érzi, mintha meghalt volna, de valami csoda folytán mégis életben maradt? Még soha életében nem érezte magát ilyen fáradtnak, mint most. Dacára annak, hogy több mint egy hétig ágyban feküdt, most is úgy érezte, hogy tudna még aludni pár órát. Szörnyen legyengültnek érezte magát, és rettentően éhes volt.

– Megtaláltad őket? – kérdezte reszelős hangon. Albus felé nyújtotta a poharat, amit Molly hagyott ott az éjjeliszekrényen. – Ugye mindketten jól vannak?  
– Kerestem őket, de egyelőre nem tudok semmi biztatót mondani. Attól félek…  
– Még véletlenül sem azt akarod mondani, hogy feladtad, ugye? – kérdezte Piton egy sötét pillantás kíséretében.  
– Miss Tonks családja számtalan búvóhelyet felsorolt, ahova mehettek, de miután valamennyit leellenőriztük, sajnos be kellett látnunk, hogy egyik helyen sem volt semmi nyom utánuk. – Albus tekintetéből őszinte sajnálkozás tükröződött.  
– Nem tűnhettek el nyom nélkül, keressétek őket tovább! – követelőzött Piton. – Muszáj megtalálnom őket, nekem muszáj…  
– Tudom, fiam. – Albus megérintette a férfi karját, de Piton kelletlenül lerázta magáról az igazgató kezét. – Azon vagyok, hogy megtaláljam őket, de eléggé korlátozottak a lehetőségeim. A minisztérium még mindig vizsgálódik a faluban történtek ügyében, az idős mugli hölgy halála sem segített rajtunk. Mindent és mindenkit figyelnek, ráadásul sajnos egy áruló is van közöttünk.  
– Nem mondod? – A férfi hangjából kicsendül a szarkazmus. – Nem lehetett véletlen, hogy kiszúrták Dorotheát!  
– Valóban nem – értett egyet az igazgató. – Pontosan ezért kell óvatosnak lennem, nem kürtölhetem szét, hogy nyomuk veszett.  
– Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid, Albus! – csattant fel Piton. – Ha nem kábítasz el, akkor…  
– Akkor talán most nem élnél – vágott a szavába az igazgató. – A hála nem az erősséged, igaz?  
– Hála? – ismételte vissza a férfi megvetéssel a hangjában. – Bezártál minket egy olyan házba, ami nem kapott megfelelő védelmet, semmilyen tervünk nem volt egy esetleges rajtaütésre!  
– Valóban követtem el hibákat, ámbár meg kell jegyeznem, hogy te sem voltál ott a házban, hogy segíts nekik. – Pitont már éppen eléggé bántotta a lelkiismerete, nem volt rá szüksége, hogy még az igazgató is felhánytorgassa a dolgot. – Szabadna tudnom, hogy hol voltál?

Perselus néhány másodpercig azt fontolgatta, hogy valóban válaszoljon-e erre a kérdésre, végül úgy döntött, hogy a legjobb az lesz, ha tiszta vizet öntenek a pohárba.

– A mugliknál voltam, beszélni akartam velük.  
– Úgy érted, Harry családjánál? Roppant érdekes – simított végig hosszú szakállán.  
– Ők nem Harry családja, ők csak a zsarnokoskodó rokonai, akik megkeserítették az életét, amíg velük élt. Az undorító gyerekük legalább háromszor akkora volt, mint Harry. – Albus elgondolkozva billentette félre a fejét, míg a férfit hallgatta. – Egyikük sem tudott magyarázatot adni rá, hogy honnan vették maguknak a bátorságot, hogy így bánjanak a gyerekkel, de én időközben rájöttem. Te vagy az oka mindennek!  
– Parancsolsz?! – lepődött meg Dumbledore.  
– Te úgyszólván szabad kezet adtál nekik – morogta Piton. – Tudtad, hogy a fiúnak milyen élete van abban a házban, mégsem tettél ellene semmit. Senki nem védte meg őt, senki nem segített Harryn.  
– Lenyűgöző, milyen egyszerű könnyedséggel használod az ifjú Potter keresztnevét – örvendezett az idős mágus. – Azt kell, hogy mondjam, nagyon elégedett vagyok.  
– Mivel? – kiáltotta Piton. – Az volt számodra a legfontosabb, hogy Harrynek nevezzem? Hát akkor tényleg szétvethet a boldogság!  
– Látom, a kedélyed mit sem változott, ezt a gyógyulás jelének veszem – mondta jókedvűen a férfi.  
– Menj a pokolba, Albus – morogta az orra alatt a férfi. – Muszáj őket megtalálnod, nem tűnhettek el nyom nélkül.  
– Azt hiszem, kissé alábecsültem Miss Tonks képességeit.  
Hermione fülét szorosan az ajtóra tapasztotta, nem akart kihagyni egyetlen szót sem. De minél többet tudott, annál inkább szeretett volna elfelejteni mindent. A tudat, hogy a barátja akár komoly veszélyben lehet, nyomasztó volt. Ron mögötte állt a hálószoba küszöbén, és folyamatosan azt kérdezgette, miről beszélgetnek odabent, de a lány csak legyintett, nem tudott egyszerre kétfelé figyelni.

– Azt hiszem, ideje, hogy én is tegyek valamit – jelentette ki Perselus, és nehézkesen ugyan, de végül kitornázta magát az ágy szélére.  
– Úgy vélem, még korai lenne felkelned – mondta Albus, de mégis engedte, hogy a férfi talpra álljon.

Piton járása bizonytalan volt, és időnként meg kellett kapaszkodnia a szoba bútorzatában, mikor úrrá lett rajta a szédülés. Nagyon gyenge volt, mégsem akart tovább ágyban maradni, addig nem tudott megnyugodni, míg nem volt biztos afelől, hogy Harry és Dorothea jól vannak.

– Azt javaslom, hogy maradj még itt pár napig, amíg megerősödsz. Itt biztonságban vagy, senkinek sem árultam el, hogy hova hoztalak. – Albus szemében komolyság ült. – Molly bizonyára nem bánja, hogy itt vendégeskedsz még egy ideig, a gondodat fogja viselni.  
– De én nem akarok itt maradni! – makacsolta meg magát a férfi. – Hogy is várhatod ezt tőlem? – Perselus arcán látszott a fájdalom és a féltés.  
– Mit tervezel, elindulsz a vakvilágba, és benézel minden bokorba? Ez őrültség, fiam. – Albus is talpra állt, és tett pár lépést a férfi felé.  
– Nem vagyok a fiad – sziszegte Piton összeszorított fogakkal.  
– Fájdalmaid vannak, vissza kéne feküdnöd – próbálkozott Dumbledore.  
– Ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak! – Piton megpördült, és elindult az ajtó irányába.

Hermionénak még pont volt annyi ideje, hogy egy lépéssel eltávolodjon az ajtótól, de már nem tudott visszamenekülni a szobába, mert Ron ijedtében becsapta az ajtót.

A bájitalmester sötéten végigmérte a diáklányt, majd szó nélkül elsétált mellette.

Dora oldalba lökte a barna hajú férfit, aki továbbra sem méltatta válaszra, pedig már háromszor megismételte a kérdését. Remus le sem vette a szemét Harryről, aki annyira belemerült a rajzolásba, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, hogy valaki már hosszú ideje figyeli. A férfi igyekezett visszagondolni a gyerek harmadik évére, amikor ő tanította neki az SVK-t. Akkor egyetlen egyszer sem gondolta úgy, hogy nem tudná kedvelni őt. Sőt, első perctől kezdve szimpatikus volt neki, és nem csak azért, mert szakasztott olyan volt, mint James, hanem mert Harry egyszerűsége valósággal magával ragadta. Soha nem vallotta be a fiúnak, de egy kicsit ő is számított rá, hogy talán az őt körülvevő hírnév rossz hatással van rá, hogy talán kissé beképzelt, de erről szó sem volt.

Egy egyszerű tinédzser volt, aki kereste a helyét a világban, és igyekezett megfelelni az elvárásoknak, bármilyen magasan legyen is a léc. Tehetsége volt a varázsláshoz, ösztönös tehetsége, ami nem sok embernek adatik meg. Persze a legtöbb boszorkány és varázsló el tudja sajátítani a varázsigék többségét, és nagy valószínűséggel végre is tud hajtani számtalan bűbájt, rontást, vagy megátkozhat valakit. De Harry minden erőlködés nélkül varázsolt, könnyedén, mintha csak egy tollpihe lenne a kezében, lenyűgöző volt látni, milyen gyorsan megtanulta elintézni azt a mumust.

Miután kiderült Siriusról, hogy ártatlan, Remus megkönnyebbült. Annyi év magány után végre úgy érezte, hogy családot kap, olyanokat, akik feltétel nélkül elfogadják, akik szeretik, és akiket ő is szeret. Bár a Tonks család évek óta a legkedvesebb volt a szívének, és Dorotheát húgaként szerette, mégis hiányzott neki egy fivér. Egy fivér, mint amilyen Sirius volt. De milyen kevés idejük volt csupán, milyen borzalmasan kevés!

Bár az esze azt súgta, hatalmasat téved, a szívével valahogy úgy érezte, mindezt Harry tette tönkre. Néha gyűlölte őt, amiért Sirius meghalt, olykor pedig saját lelkiismeretével küzdött, hiszen figyelhetett volna jobban, érkezhettek volna korábban… Nem tudta megemészteni a barátja elvesztését, és sajnos még mindig ott tartott, hogy valakit okolnia kellett. Valakit, aki nem tudja megvédeni magát vele szemben, valakit, aki éppúgy szenved, és így könnyűszerrel ráterelhet minden felelősséget. Harryt okolni olyan könnyű volt, de helytelen.

– Remus, te egyáltalán nem figyelsz, rémes egy alak vagy – bosszankodott Dora.  
– Olyan kicsi – motyogta a férfi. A nő követte Remus pillantását, és végre megértette, miért volt alkalmi süket az elmúlt néhány percben.  
– Még mindig haragszol rá? – kérdezte gyengéd hangon. – Tudom, hogy mindenki máshogyan dolgozza fel a fájdalmát. Van, aki elnyomja, van, aki őrületes tombolásba kezd, egyesek hibáztatnak valakit… – Sokatmondón a férfira sandított.  
– De ez nem helyes… Mármint hibáztatni valaki mást? – fordult felé Remus. – Mit tehetnék, Dorothea? Annyira nehéz ez nekem, szinte teljesen üresnek érezem magam belül. – A férfi elgyötört tekintete Dora lelkébe hatolt. – Ki a felelős mindenért?

Tonks egy pillanatra elgondolkozott ezen. Esténként – főleg mióta ebben a házban voltak – gyakran gondolt Siriusra. Felelőst keresni a történtekért nem lehetett. Bellatrix ölte meg őt, ő az egyetlen bűnös, a többiek csak a tévedések áldozatai voltak. Dumbledore tévedett, mikor úgy gondolta, Sirius engedelmes lesz, Sirius tévedett, mikor megbízott Siporban. Perselus tévedett, mikor azt hitte, Black nincs akkora veszélyben. Harry és a barátai mind tévedtek, mikor azt hitték, meg kell menteniük a fiú keresztapját. Ki lehet emelni egy valakit a sorból? Botor dolog lenne ezt állítani.

– Bellatrix ölte meg őt, ez az egyetlen tény, ami a szemed előtt kell, hogy lebegjen – felelte a nő, majd megszorította a férfi karját. – Akármi mást gondolsz is, rosszul teszed.  
– Tudom, de…  
– Remus, ezzel már nem hozzuk őt vissza – mondta komoly hangon. – Szerettem őt, mind szerettük, a családunkhoz tartozott, de elment. – Dora érezte a keserű könnyeket a szemében.

Úgy gondolta, akármennyi idő fog eltelni, mindig szomorúan fog gondolni Siriusra, pedig ez nem volt helyes. A szép emlékeket kellett volna őriznie, azt kellett volna életben tartania, nem pedig a fájdalmát. De ahogy Remusnak, neki is nehéz volt továbblépnie.

– Én is szenvedek, nekem is fáj. De már nem tehetünk érte semmit.  
– Elmúlik ez az érzés valaha? – kérdezte a férfi a semmibe révedve. – Fogjuk még magunkat újra teljes embernek érezni?  
– Nem tudom, Remus, de az biztos, hogy amit most teszel, azzal csak ártasz magadnak. – Kicsit közelebb húzódott a férfihoz. – Tényleg úgy érzed, hogy az a legjobb neked, ha ellököd magadtól azokat, akik szeretnek?

Remus elgondolkozva nézett a nőre. Talán igaza van, talán ostobaság mást hibáztatnia.

– Mi lesz, ha Harry visszaváltozik? – Halkra fogta a hangját. – Szüksége lesz rád, ott kell lenned mellette.  
– Talán így érez majd, nem tudhatjuk…  
– Biztosan tudom, hogy szüksége lesz rád.

Dora erősen hitt ebben, ahogy azt is remélte, Harrynek is szüksége lesz majd rá. Nem tudhatta, mire fog emlékezni, mikor visszaváltozik, ha egyáltalán ez bekövetkezik valaha. Néha azt kívánta, bár soha ne kéne megtörténnie, bárcsak minden ilyen maradhatna. Ő akarta felnevelni a fiút, a családja akart lenni. Rettegve gondolt arra, hogy mindez a semmivé foszlik, mikor elmúlik a bájital hatása, és Harry újra egy problémákkal küzdő tinédzser lesz.

Vele akart lenni, segíteni neki elfelejteni a múltját, fogni a kezét, és azt ismételni neki, bármi történt is, nem az ő hibája volt. Nem volt értelmes, elfogadható magyarázat arra nézve, amit az úgynevezett rokonai műveltek vele. Tudta, hogy a fiú sebzett, ki ne lett volna az annyi év terror után? Emlékezett az első találkozásukra, az első estére, mikor megfürdette. A lila foltokra a testén, a régi forradásokra a vékony kisfiú karján és lábán. Felrémlett benne, hogy Harry milyen sokáig bizalmatlan volt vele, mennyire szégyellte a saját testét, és hogy mennyire szégyellte saját magát. Elhitte, hogy rossz fiú volt, hogy minden verést, éheztetést megérdemelt. Pedig ez nem volt igaz.

Még most is olyan keveset tudott az előző életéről, a fiú nem beszélt róla, csak az időnként elejtett megjegyzéseiből tudta összerakni apránként a képet. A borzalmas gyerekkor részleteit.

– Szörnyen viselkedtem, hogy fogja ezt nekem megbocsátani? – temette arcát a kezeibe a férfi.  
– Ő nem tudja, Remus, és nem is fogja megtudni – ígérte meg a nő.

Perselus remegett, ahogy az esti szellő átfújt vékony köntösén. Kicsit jobban összehúzta magán, de ez sem melegítette fel jobban. Nem tudta, mióta állhat odakint, csak arra emlékezett, hogy még világos volt, mikor kitántorgott a kertbe, szótlanul elhaladva a megilletődött kövérkés boszorkány mellett. Az ég borult volt, ma nem tündököltek rajta csillagok. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán Dora és Harry is az eget kémlelik most, remélte, hogy visszavárják. A bizonytalanság rosszabb volt mindennél. Nem tudni, hogy hol vannak, nem tudni, hogy akarják-e egyáltalán, hogy velük legyen. Volt ideje átértékelni az életét, jószerével mindig ezt tette eddig, ha volt egy kis szabadideje. Tudta, milyen szörnyű ember, mennyire előítéletes, mennyire földhözragadt tud lenni. Amit Harryvel tett, arra nincs jó magyarázat. Több éven keresztül élvezettel alázta meg, minden régi sérelméért őt tette felelőssé.  
Ha volna alkalma, csak még egyszer láthatná őt, minden elmondana neki, mindenért bocsánatot kérne.

A halk, óvatos léptek zaja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból. Nem vágyott társaságra, nem fordult meg. Hermione bizonytalanul álldogált a férfi mögött, kezében egy bögre finom meleg teát szorongatott.  
Halkan megköszörülte a torkát, de azután mégsem szólalt meg.

– Mit mondjak? – futott át a gondolat a lány agyán.

Piton nem könnyítette meg a lány dolgát, sziklaszilárdan állt előtte, egyetlen szó nélkül.

– Bármit is akar mondani, Granger, nem akarom hallani – morogta a férfi hátrafordulva.

Hermione megtántorodott a férfi szúrós pillantásától. Remegő kézzel nyújtotta felé a poharat, amit Piton mereven nézett fél percig, majd érte nyúlt. Mikor az ujjhegyeik összeértek egy pillanatra, a lány rájött, hogy a férfi keze mennyire hideg.

– Uram… Piton professzor, örülök, hogy jobban van, de nem kéne inkább bejönnie? – kérdezte, miközben tett néhány óvatos lépést oldalra.  
– Nem, és mondja meg az igazgatónak is, hogy nem szükséges senkit sem utánam küldenie. Majd bemegyek, ha én úgy akarom!  
– Nem az igazgató küldött – motyogta a lány halkan az orra alatt.  
– Akkor mit akar? – förmedt rá a férfi, miután ivott pár kortyot.  
– Csak el akartam mondani, hogy én… Nos, szóval, örülök, hogy mellettünk áll, uram.  
– Griffendéles… – ingatta meg a fejét Piton, de Hermione nem vette sértésnek.

Egy jó ideig szótlanul álltak egymás mellett. A lány nem kérdezett, a férfi nem kezdett el beszélni. Végül Hermione törte meg a csendet.

– Gondolja, hogy Harry jól van? – Piton kíváncsian a lányra sandított oldalról.

Hermione összekulcsolta a kezeit a háta mögött, és a sarkán hintázott. Pitonban valami kezdett összeomlani, ahogy őt figyelte, arra gondolva, hogy egyidős Harryvel, a fiúval, akit talán örökre elveszített.

– Én… – kezdett bele a férfi, de a szavak erőtlenül elnémultak az ajkán. Honnan is tudhatná?

– Remélem, hogy jól van, akárhol van, akárki is vigyáz most rá.

A lány megfordult, és lassan visszaindult a házba. Piton egy pillanatra még visszatartotta, ki akarta mondani, valakinek el kellett mondania.

– Én is remélem, hogy jól van – sóhajtott.  
A lány ránézett, kereste a bájitalmester pillantásában a bizakodást, de csak szomorúságot látott.  
– Akárhol van, remélem, hogy jól van – mondta a férfi megtörten.  
– Uram… – Hermione beharapta az ajkát. – Tudom, hogy ön megtalálja, biztosan így lesz.  
– Köszönöm, Miss Granger! – Megemelte a poharat, mintha csak a forró teáért mondana köszönetet, de a lány érezte, hogy ennél többről van szó. Piton hálás azért, mert valaki, akitől nem is várta, bízik benne.

A sötét szobában egy rémült nő állt remegve szemben Voldemorttal. A kezében szorongatta a zsákot, amit az imént húzott le a fejéről a Sötét Nagyúr parancsára. Látta már ezt a lelkéig hatoló izzó, gonosz tekintetet. Hallotta már ezt a zsigeri félelmet kiváltó hangot, tudta, hogy sosem szokhat hozzá, mindig rettegni fog a tulajdonosától.

– Milyen hírrel tudsz szolgálni? – kérdezte majdhogynem kedvesen, ami még ijesztőbbé tette. – Tudnom kell, hogy hol vannak.

A nő nem tudta megállítani a térdei folyamatos remegését. Érezte, hogy a gyomra borsónyira szűkült, és hogy a hideg verejték végigcsorog a hátán.

– Én még… én még…  
– Te mit? – lépett hozzá a férfi, majd körözni kezdett, akár egy zsákmányára vadászó keselyű. – Nem kérdeztél utána? Talán azt akarod mondani, hogy semmit nem tudsz?  
– Dumbledore nem… – Annyira remegett, hogy még beszélni is alig tudott. – Nem bízik senkiben.  
– De benned bízott, nem igaz?  
– Igen, de most senkiben, de meg fogom tudni, amit akarsz – fogadkozott a nő, és kétségbeesetten várta, hogy szabadulhasson ebből a borzalmas, ijesztő szobából.

Körülötte minden sötét volt, és az összetört tükörből sejtette, hogy valaki magára haragította a Sötét Nagyurat. Nem akart annak a szerencsétlennek a sorsára jutni. Bármit megtett volna, hogy szabad lehessen. Akár a társait is elárulta volna, mint korábban is tette.

– Ajánlom neked, hogy megtudd, amit akarok! – mennydörögte Voldemort. – Pitont akarom, és te el fogod nekem mondani, hol találom!  
– Igen, így lesz, csak ne bántsd őt! – könyörgött a nő. – Nekem senkim sincs az unokahúgomon kívül… – A nő hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy megérezte Voldemort jéghideg ujjait az arcán.  
– Valamit, valamiért… – suttogta a férfi. – Ha megszerezted az információt, tárgyalhatunk, de amíg nincs semmid, amit adhatnál, addig az enyémek vagytok.

A nő fejére visszakerült a zsák, érezte a köldökénél a rántást, majd a következő pillanatban egyedül volt a saját nappalijában. Remegve omlott össze a padlón, rázta a zokogás.  
– Mikor lesz ennek vége? – nyöszörögte a szoba csendjébe.

– Nagyuram! – hajolt meg alázatosan Bella, majd megvárta, míg a férfi ránéz. – Ha szabad megjegyeznem, briliáns cselekedet volt részedről, hogy megzsaroltad őt.  
– Ugyan mit értem el vele? – kérdezett vissza a férfi vészjóslóan csillogó tekintettel.  
– Biztosan tudom, hogy elkapjuk Pitont… – mosolygott behízelgőn. – Ha a kezeim között lesz, bosszút állok rajta az árulásért – fogadkozott. – Kegyelemért fog könyörögni.  
– Nem! – üvöltötte Voldemort. – Nem öljük meg őt, mert kell nekünk! Én a királyt akarom, nem a gyalogot!

Harry szorgalmasan rajzolt, míg Dora a konyhában készítette a vacsorát. Remus szájában összefutott a nyál, ahogy a ragu illata betöltötte a konyhát. Ráfért a kiadós étel, hiszen nem tudhatta, mikor jut hozzá megint.

A kisfiú beszaladt a felnőttekhez, hogy megmutassa legújabb alkotását, amikor hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilallt a homlokába. Megtántorodott, érezte, hogy a tüdejéből kiszorul minden levegő. Dora azonnal odaugrott hozzá, még idejében, hogy elkapja őt. Harry eszméletlenül feküdt a nő karjában. Remus rémülten követte a nőt a hálóba.

A boszorkány ráfektette a fiút az ágyra, és gyengéden ütögetni kezdte az arcát. Néhány pillanat múlva Harry szempillái megrebbentek. Azonnal a sebhelyéhez kapott, úgy érezte, lángol az egész homloka. Sós könnycseppek futottak végig az arcán, ahogy görcsösen kapaszkodott a takaróba.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Remus, aki tétován állt az ágy lábánál.  
– Voldemort – fújta ki a levegőt dühösen a nő. – Harry általában nem érzékeli a kapcsolatot, de időnként vannak látomásai.  
– Olyan ijesztő volt… – motyogta Harry.

Dora a fiú homlokához emelte a kezét. Túl forró volt, ezen nem segít a borogatás.  
Kiviharzott a szobából, és meghagyta Remusnak, hogy ne merészelje egyedül hagyni a fiút.  
A férfi megkövülten nézte a gyerek szenvedését. Annyira szörnyű volt őt így látni, tehetetlenül figyelni, ahogy szenved. Segíteni akart, de nem tudta, mit tehetne. Ahogy Harryt nézte, rájött, milyen ostoba volt. Szégyellte magát. „Hiszen ő csak egy gyerek" visszhangoztak a fülében Dorothea szavai. A harag, amit eddig Harry iránt érzett, azonnal elillant.

A boszorkány egy barna üveggel a kezében tért vissza. Óvatosan leült a kisfiú mellé, lefejtette a kezét a homlokáról, hogy ő is hozzáférjen, és gyengéden belemasszírozta Harry homlokába a balzsamot. Ezt jó pár alkalommal megismételte, egészen addig, míg a gyerek végre ellazult, és kiegyenesedve feküdt mellette.

Látszott rajta, hogy ez a roham kimerítette, így Dora kihúzta alóla a takarót, és rendesen lefektette. Remus tűnődve nézte kettősüket. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer majd alkalma nyílik látni Dorát ilyen helyzetben. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy az a nő, akit ő ismert, a kalandvágyó és féktelen egykori Dorothea egy aggódó édesanyává vált. Nemcsak Harryt ismerte félre, hanem Dorát is.

Lupin magukra hagyta őket. A nő odabújt a kisfiú mellé, és halkan énekelni kezdett neki, míg Harry álomba nem szenderült.

_Próbáld meg ma este letenni a gondot,  
Törnöd magad miért is kell?  
Hidd el, hogy minden nagyon jól van,  
Minden megy jól.  
Most egy jó kis alvás kell neked,  
Hagyd, hogy menjen a világ nélküled.  
Hunyd le hát két szemed, jöjj, és mindenkit felejts most el._

Álmodj, és én közben gyöngéd, szelíd kézzel bedörzsölöm homlokod.  
Érezd, hogy minden nagyon jó most,  
Minden oly jó.  
Ez a drága balzsam édes, hűs,  
Máris enyhül tőle benn a tűz.  
Hunyd le hát két szemed, és a gondokat holnapra tedd.

Próbáld meg ma este feledni a gondot,  
Törnöd magad miért is kell?  
Hidd el, hogy minden nagyon jól van,  
Minden megy jól.  
Most egy jót aludni többet ér,  
Hagyd, hogy menjen a világ,  
Hagyd szegényt!  
Pihenj hát, s nyugtató, szelíd,  
mély álmot hoz majd az éj.

Én majd elcsitítlak, gyöngéden és lágyan  
Bedörzsölöm homlokod.  
Érezd, hogy minden nagyon jól van,  
minden oly jó.  
Most egy jót aludni többet ér,  
Hagyd, hogy menjen a világ,  
Hagyd szegényt!  
Hunyd le hát két szemed, és a gondokat holnapra űzd!

Remus az ajtónak dőlve hallgatta, a dalt, és hosszú ideje megint eszébe jutott az édesanyja, ahogy énekel neki elalvás előtt. Annyira szerette őt, de el kellett nyomnia az emlékét, hogy tovább tudjon élni…

* Jézus Krisztus Szupersztár c. musical egyik dala kétféle változatban.


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
Volt-nincs emlékek

Remus Lupin kisfiú volt még, amikor egy támadás során megharapta egy vérfarkas. Hamar rájött, hogy az élete innentől más lesz, mint előtte. Az első négy holdtöltét végigkiabálta, az ágyában vonaglott, a testét elborította a hideg veríték. Az anyja tehetetlenül, zokogva állt az ágy lábánál, míg az apja fel alá járkált a szobaajtó előtt, és arcát a kezébe temetve hangtanul üvöltött.  
Az idő múlásával minden egyre rosszabb lett. El kellett hagyniuk a szülőfalujukat, mert az emberek rettegtek tőlük. Sokan az idősebb John Lupinnal voltak, mikor az a fia keresésére indult a közeli erdőbe, tudták, mi történt a kis Remusszal, nem lehetett eltitkolni. Hátrahagyva addigi életüket, összepakolták kevéske ingóságukat, és útra keltek, hogy szerencsét próbáljanak egy másik faluban.

Ahogy a kis Remus kezdett felcseperedni, úgy lett egyre veszélyesebb minden átváltozáskor. Az apja különlegesen erős láncokkal kötözte az ágyához a fiút, hogy ne tudjon kárt tenni magában és másokban sem. De minden alkalommal, mikor ezt tette, úgy érezte, meghalt benne valami. Ahogy a fia szemébe nézett, már nem látott mást, csak fájdalmat, és ezt nem bírta elviselni. Ettől kezdve Remus csak az édesanyjára számíthatott, az apja feladta a hitét, hogy meg tudja menteni a fiát.  
Glenys* mindig Remus mellett állt, megvédte másokkal szemben, kitartott mellette. Az apja nem tudta, hogy kezelje azt a borzalmas sorsot, ami nekik jutott, így az italhoz menekült, hogy tompítsa a gondolatokat, amik egész nap a fejében kavarogtak. Nem tudta, mi tévő legyen, hiszen a fia egy veszedelmes vadállattá változik teliholdkor, és ő nem tehet ellene semmit. Olyan sokat vitatkozott a feleségével, kérte, könyörgött neki, hogy vigyék el a fiút az erdőbe, és hagyják ott az olyanoknak, mint ő.

Azonban Glenys hajthatatlan volt, nem engedte, hogy elvegyék tőle a fiát, és nem érdekelte a makacsságáért fizetett ára. Így mikor Remus betöltötte a kilencedik életévét, az apja egy borongós őszi reggelen összepakolta a holmiját, és elhagyta a családját. Remus anyja meg sem próbálta visszatartani a férjét, úgy hitte, jobb lesz nekik nélküle, de tévedett…

Az ifjú Lupin három barátot mondhatott igazán a magáénak. Lily Evanst, James Pottert és Sirius Blacket. Élete talán legboldogabb időszakát töltötte a Roxfort falai között, a szíve mégis mindig visszavágyott a falu szélén árválkodó aprócska kis házba, ahol betegeskedő édesanyja várt rá. Remus annyira szeretett volna segíteni az anyjának, de Glenyst akarata ellenére is megviselték a nélkülöző évek, és mielőtt a fia elvégezhette volna az ötödik osztályt, egy tüdőgyulladás pontot tett élete sorainak végére.

Remus pár hétig a Potter család vendége volt, de tudta, hogy nem maradhat ott sokáig. Bár elég ügyesen sikerült megvédenie mindenkit magától, tudta, hogy ő akkor is veszélyes, és szerencsés, hogy egyáltalán van, aki szóba áll vele. Nem kockáztathatta meg a lehetőségét, hogy bántsa a barátait. Aznap, mikor bánatában szökésre adta a fejét, egy levelet kapott, bizonyos Roberta Lyrietől, akiről hamarosan kiderült, hogy az anyja apai ági nagynénje. Az élete innentől nem várt fordulatot vett.

Roberta volt a családja, akárcsak az anyja, ő sem hagyta cserben többé, és soha nem panaszkodott amiatt, hogy minden megváltozott, ahogy befogadta a házába Remust. A nénikéje kiváló bájitalmester volt, és számtalan kutatást végzett, hogy megtalálja azt a tökéletes elegyet, ami sikeresen átsegíti Remust és a hozzá hasonlókat a teliholdkor történő átváltozáson. A bájitalt éveken át csiszolgatta, kísérletezett vele, és végül Perselus Piton volt az, aki segített a boszorkánynak befejezni a munkáját.

Harrynek is szüksége volt egy családra, olyan emberek között kellett volna élnie, akik szeretik őt és akikre számíthat. Remus nem igazán tudta elfogadni Dora érvelését, hogy a fiú számára Piton lenne a legmegfelelőbb apa. Hogy lehetne az, mikor annyira gyűlölte a fiút, olyan sok éven át keserítette meg az iskolában töltött éveit? Hogy hihetné el, hogy egyszeriben megváltozott?

– Nem neked kell eldönteted, hogy Perselus megváltozott vagy sem – morogta ingerülten Dora, miközben felhúzta az ágyneműt a vendégszobában. – Én sem tudom, mikor és hogy történt, de hidd el, hogy napról-napra másképpen nézett Harryre.  
– Annyi éve lett volna, hogy belássa, mekkorát tévedett vele kapcsolatban. – Remus továbbra is makacsul ellenállt. – Albus is…  
– Tudom, Remus! – Dora szemébe könnyek gyűltek. – Azt is tudom, hogy nehéz megtenned, amire kérlek, de könyörgöm, mondd el neki, hol vagyunk.  
– Kinek van rá szüksége, Harrynek vagy neked? – kérdezte Lupin, habár tudta, hogy a szavaival megbántja a nőt. – Nem engedhetem a közelébe csak azért, mert neked hiányzik.  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer ellenem fogod fordítani azt, hogy beavattalak a bizalmamba. Harrynek is szüksége van rá, és ha ezt nem érted meg, akkor nem az vagy, akinek eddig hittelek! – Dorothea dühösen rádobta a párnát az ágyra, és kiviharzott a szobából.

Remus minden meggyőződése ellenére megtette, amit a boszorkány kért tőle. Még azelőtt, hogy Harry és Dora felébredt, elhagyta a tengerparti házat, és a Roxfortba sietett, hogy kiderítse Albus Dumbledore-tól, hol bújtatják Perselust. Átvágott a Tiltott Rengetegen, és útközben erősen bízott benne, hogy eléri a kastélyt anélkül, hogy akár egy halálfalóba is botlana.

Albus éppen értekezletet tartott a közelgő tanév kapcsán, mikor Remus elnézést kért, és félbeszakította az ülést. Minerva átvette az igazgató helyét, míg az beszél Lupinnal.

– Szóval jól vannak. – Albus végigsimított hosszú ősz szakállán. – Ez remek hír, pompás hír! – veregette vállon Lupint, aki bár osztozott az örömében, mégsem tűnt kimondottan boldognak. – Valami aggaszt, Remus? – Mindketten leültek a kényelmes bőrfotelekbe, és a kezükbe vettek egy-egy csésze ínycsiklandozó teát.  
– Dorothea arra kért, hogy mondjam el Pitonnak, hol találhatja meg őket – felelte a férfi.  
– Magam is úgy látom, hogy Perselusnak minél előbb vissza kell térnie a… Bocsáss meg, Remus, azt hiszem, máris elfelejtettem, hol vannak most. – Albus sosem volt híján a ravaszságnak.  
– Dora úgy rendelkezett, hogy csak és egyedül Piton tudhatja, hol bújtak el. A múltkori történések fényében jobb, ha minél kevesebben tudják.  
– Persze, persze, habár meg kell, hogy mondjam, hogy máris hárman fogjátok tudni, és ugyebár amit ketten tudnak, az már nem titok többé, pláne, ha…  
– Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy Pitonon kívül más ne tudhassa – mondta Remus a tőle telhető legbiztatóbb hangján. Albust elgondolkoztatta ez a mondat.  
– Értem. Tudomásul veszem, hogy nem kívántok beavatni. – Albus szavaiban nem volt szemrehányás, inkább némi csalódottság. – Perselust az Odúban találod.  
– Az Odúban? – hökkent meg a férfi. Az lett volna a legutolsó hely, ahol keresi, lévén, hogy a ház egyfolytában lármás, és a Weasley gyerekek barátai gyakorta töltik ott az idejüket.  
– Bevallom, zseniális ötlet volt ott „elbújtatni", hiszen senki sem keresné ott. – Dumbledore büszkén mosolygott. – Na de most jobb lesz, ha indulsz, ne vesztegessük az időt!  
– Igen, indulok – állt fel Remus, és távozni készült.  
– Remus – állította meg még egy pillanatra az igazgató –, a kételyeid meggátolják, hogy tisztán láss. Bíznod kell Miss Tonks megérzéseiben.

Piton el sem tudta mondani, mennyire unatkozik. Hálás volt Mollynak, amiért gondoskodott róla, de meg kellett állapítania, hogy a kerekded asszony súlyos túlzásokba esik. Félóránként tört rá, hogy felrázza a párnáját, hogy friss vízzel teli kancsót vigyen neki, holott még az előző is érintetlen volt. Újságok tömkelegét hordta fel a szobájába, noha többségében a _Szombati Boszorkány_ régebbi kiadásai voltak. Ha a férfi úgy döntött, kimegy a kertbe, és kinyújtóztatja elmacskásodott végtagjait, a nő már a lépcsőn útját állta, és addig pörölt vele, amíg Perselus végül vissza nem tért a szobájába.

Molly meglátása szerint még nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy lépcsőket másszon és kint kószáljon. Szélesre tárta az ablakot a szobában, és közölte a férfival, hogy elég tágas itt a hely, hogy járkáljon egy kicsit, ha annyira mozogni akar. Ezért hát Perselus jobbára csak feküdt az ágyában, és a plafont repedéseit nézegette. Mit meg nem adott volna legalább egy valamirevaló könyvért.

– Hermione, neked teljesen elment az eszed? – kérdezte Ron a lány karját tartva, és megpróbálta elhúzni őt Piton szobaajtajának közeléből. – Keresztben fog lenyelni, ha zavarni merészeled.  
– Nyugodj már meg, nem lesz semmi bajom – fogatta meg szemeit a lány, majd lefejtette magáról a fiú ujjait.  
– Most ezt mondod, de majd ha visszatérünk az iskolába, meggondolod magad. – Ron karba fonta a kezét, és mindentudón elmosolyodott. – Gondolod, hogy nem fog velünk szemétkedni, amiért ide lett toloncolva? Hidd el, hogy ez is a mi hibánk lesz.  
– Zöldségeket beszélsz – morogta a lány.

Piton megelégelte az ajtaja előtti motoszkálást, és ingerülten kivágta a két holtsápadttá vált gyerek orra előtt. Szigorú pillantással mérte őket végig, majd szemöldökét felvonva a lány felé fordult.

– Miss. Granger, nem találnak maguknak jobb elfoglaltságot, mint hogy az én ajtóm előtt tébláboljanak?  
– Mi csak… Mi azért…  
– Lám, lám, ilyesmi sem gyakran fordul elő, hogy az okos Miss. Granger dadogni kezd… Mr. Weasley, ön is hasonlóan értelmes ma reggel, vagy esetleg önből ki tudok csikarni egy értelmes hozzászólást? – A férfi kicsit jobb kedvre derült, hogy volt kivel gúnyolódnia.  
– Hermione – nyelt nagyot a fiú – csak egy könyvet akart hozni magának. – Ron továbbra is teljesen sápadt volt, a szeplői csak úgy világítottak az arcán.  
– Ha javasolhatom, ne tébláboljanak a szobám közelében. Még a végén indulatossá válok, és azt maguk sem szeretnék, nem igaz?

Granger bátortalanul a férfi felé nyújtotta a bájitalszaklap legújabb számát, majd mikor Piton megfogta, hátraarcot csinált, és gyorsan elmenekült a folyosóról, Ronnal együtt. Alighogy a bájitalmester hozzálátott volna az olvasáshoz, kopogtattak az ajtaján. Molly sétált be a szobába, és Piton már előre rettegett tőle, hogy ezúttal mit fog ténykedni a nő a szobában. Bizonyára vissza fogja őt parancsolni az ágyra, hogy azon az ízléstelen tarka-barka ágytakarón heverésszen, és ne a szoba egyetlen foteljában üljön. Azonban nem kis meglepetésére, kisvártatva Lupin lépett be a nő után.

– Perselus – biccentett a férfi, majd megvárta, míg Mrs. Weasley elhagyja a szobát. – Örülök, hogy jobban vagy.  
– Ezért jöttél, Lupin, a hogylétem érdekelt? – kérdezte Piton az ágyra dobva az újságját. – Vagy esetleg valami ennél sokkal érdekesebbet is mondanál?

Lupin az ablak felé intett a pálcájával, ami egy pillanat alatt becsukódott, a függönyök összehúzódtak, és a szobából egy szó sem távozott, hála a hangszigetelő-bűbájnak.

– Jól vannak, nincs semmi bajuk – mondta Remus egy percnyi csend után.  
– Biztos vagy ebben? – Piton torkán megfeszültek az erek, a másik férfi nem tudta mire vélni ezt, de úgy tűnt számára, mintha a bájitalmester valóban aggódna.  
– Bízhatnál annyira Dorotheában, hogy tudd, megfelelően gondoskodik Harryről. Gondolom, sejted, miért vagyok itt.

Piton lassan bólintott.  
– Ki tud még a búvóhelyről? – kérdezte Perselus. – Elmondtad Albusnak is? Nem hiszem, hogy a korábbi események fényében jó ötlet több mindenkit is beavatni, pláne nem őt.  
– Rajtam kívül csak Sirius jött volna rá, hogy hol vannak, de ő ugye már…– Remus egy időre elhallgatott. – Miután megadtam neked a címet, meg kell szabadítanod az emlékeimtől, nem kockáztathatunk újból.  
– Sosem kedveltem Blacket, de Harrynek fontos, és mindig is az marad – jegyezte meg a fekete hajú férfi.  
– Harry? – hökkent meg Lupin. – Dorának igaza van, megváltoztál.  
– Még én is képes vagyok rá – húzta enyhe mosolyra a száját.  
– Mint említettem, szükségünk lesz egy felejtésátokra. Ha valaha Voldemort kezére kerülök, nem én akarok az árulótok lenni. A házat már régóta ismerem, sok emlékem fűződik hozzá, így arra kérlek, legyél alapos, semmi se maradjon ki.

Piton majdnem eltátotta a száját. Soha nem kedvelte Lupint, de egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy félreismerte, és nem is olyan gyáva és semmirekellő, mint hitte. A tisztelet kis szikrája éledt fel benne, ahogy hallgatta a vérfarkast. Nem sokan áldoznák fel az emlékeiket, hiszen az elme olyan nagyon bonyolult és érzékeny, ki tudja, mi történik, ha megbolygatják. Nem egyszer lehetett olyasmiről hallani, hogy valaki beleőrült az emlékeinek elvesztésébe.

– Le kéne, beszéljelek erről, Lupin – lépett oda a férfi elé. – Ha ezt megteszem, nem lehetünk benne biztosak, hogy valaha is vissza tudom adni az emlékeidet.  
– Tisztában vagyok vele. – Remus szálfa egyenesen állt, és elnézett Piton mellett.  
– Jól gondold meg, ne csak az ostoba griffendéles véred hajtson.  
– Te csak vigyázz rájuk, ha már velük vagy. Bármivel érdemelted ki a bizalmukat, azt meg kell becsülnöd.

Piton végül beleegyezően bólintott, és odasétált az éjjeliszekrényhez.  
– Megteszem, amit kérsz, de csak ha úgy csináljuk, ahogy én akarom.

Elemelt egy kiürült fiolát, és visszalépett Lupinhoz. A férfi hagyta, hogy Perselus belépjen az elméjébe, és megtalálja a helyet, ahol Dorát és Harryt találja. Remus arra számított, hogy ez a dolog kellemetlenségekkel fog járni, de szinte nem is érezte a bájitalmester jelenlétét a fejében.

– Akkor kezdjük. – Piton felemelte a pálcáját, de Remus bizonytalanul hátrébb lépett.  
– Várj, Perselus, minek az a fiola?  
– Meg fogom tartani az emlékeidet, hogy később visszaadhassam neked – felelte a másik türelmetlenül.  
Remus pillantásában ott volt a kimondatlan kérdés: Miért?  
– Számomra igen sajnálatos módon, Harry életében te és Black is igen fontos szerepet töltötök be, és ha visszaváltozik, szüksége lesz rád. Most már csak te maradtál neki, és úgy gondolom, ennyi szívességet én is megtehetek neked, ezért nem fogom hagyni, hogy az emlékeid egyé váljanak a minket körülvevő levegővel. Most pedig engedd el magad, és összpontosíts!

A vérfarkas lehunyta a szemét, és csak azokra az emlékekre koncentrált, amik valamilyen módon a házhoz kapcsolódtak. Piton pálcáját a férfi halántékához tartotta, és az ezüstös szálat belökte az üvegfiola száján. Nem tudta, hogy Remus azt az emléket is a többivel küldi, ami olyan fontos lett volna számára, hogy segítsen neki feldolgozni Sirius halálát. De a férfi nem kockáztathatott, és nem hagyhatta meg magának a felismerés pillanatát, mikor megértette, hogy Harry nem felelős a történtekért, hiszen akkor is a házban volt. A gyerekkora egy része elveszett, és talán élete legboldogabb időszaka is a fiolában végezte.

Mikor már nem jött elő a fejéből több emlék, Piton abbahagyta a varázsigék mormolását, és bedugaszolta az üveget, majd a zsebébe rejtette. Lupin csak lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, szédült, és szomjas volt. Megtántorodva elindult az ágy irányába, de félúton majdnem elesett. Piton a hóna alá nyúlt, és segített neki lefeküdni. Remus úgy érezte, mintha kalapáccsal vernék a fejét, iszonytató fájdalom kerítette hatalmába.

– Idd ezt meg – nyújtott felé egy lilás folyadékkal teli palackot Piton. – Az elméd küzd a memóriádban keletkezett rések ellen, és ez meglehetősen nagy fájdalommal jár.

Remus szó nélkül megitta a felkínált bájitalt, és szinte azonnal álomba szenderült. Piton megitta az utolsó erősítőfőzetét, és kitárta az ablakot. Lemászott a rózsalugason, és négykézláb végigkúszott a konyhaablak alatt, mert a világ minden kincséért sem akart összetalálkozni Mollyval. Szerencsésen elérte a kert végében lévő fészert, és éppen a kertkapu harminc darab lakatjának kinyitásával bajlódott, mikor lépteket halott meg maga mögött.

Ginny Weasley a körtefa egyik vastag ágán üldögélt, és a seprőjét tisztogatta, mikor meglátta a férfit kimászni az ablakon. Hangtalanul, egy párduc ügyességével landolt a földön, és követte a férfit.

– Ha megtalálja őket, mondja meg neki, hiányzik nekünk és szeretjük – mondta a lány, ahogy előbújt a fészer oldalán. Piton nagyjából olyan rémült pillantást küldhetett a lány felé, mint amilyeneket a diákjai szoktak, mikor számon kéri őket az óráján. – Ne aggódjon, a mamám még nem vette észre, hogy szökni próbál – mosolygott Ginny. – Egyébként ez a kapu csak csali, inkább arra menjen – mutatott a fél méterrel arrébb lévő gazzal benőtt kapura.  
– Köszönöm, Miss Weasley – biccentett a férfi, immár sokkal összeszedettebben.  
– Egyből oda megy, ahol Harry van? – kérdezte a lány oldalra billentett fejjel. – Mert nekem úgy néz ki, mint akinek még van valami elintézetlen ügye.  
Piton kinyitotta a kaput, de ahelyett, hogy kiosont volna, visszafordult, és odalépett a lányhoz.  
– Miss Granger mellett a maga képességeit nem sokan veszik észre, pedig ön is figyelemre méltó ifjú boszorkány. – Ginny szélesen elmosolyodott, még soha senki nem mondott neki ilyen szépet.

Little Whingingben a Privet Drive négyes számú ház feljárójáról elgurult egy metál-ezüst kocsi, benne Vernon Dursleyvel és a fiával. Az esetben nem volt semmi szokatlan, senki nem állt meg az utcán, hogy sugdolózni kezdjen bármiféle furcsaság miatt. Senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy Petunia, a ház asszonya ezúttal nem tartott imádott családjával. A magas, sudár nő gyengélkedésre hivatkozva otthon maradt, így Dudley idén az édesapjával indult el, hogy beszerezze az iskolai tanévhez szükséges új uniformisát, ami ebben az évben ismételten nagyobb lett, valamint a tankönyveit, amit a kövér, malacképű fiú nem sokat nyitogatott az órán, maximum, ha ocsmány firkákat támadt kedve rávésni a lapokra.

Petunia megígérte a vonakodó gyereknek – aki megmagyarázhatatlan módon még mindig az ő legdrágább kis kincse volt –, hogy az apja majd kárpótolja a hiányáért. Vernonnak elég volt csak meglobogtatnia a jegyeket, amik a Londoni Autó-kiállításra szóltak, és Dudley már cseppet sem volt bánatos, amiért az anyja nem lesz vele.

Mrs. Dursley összébb húzta pongyoláját, és bánatos arccal integetett az ablakból távolodó családja után. Amint az ezüstszínű kocsi elég messzire hajtott, ledobta magáról a köntösét, és felrohant az emeletre. Egyáltalán nem volt beteg, de ki kellett találnia valamiféle mentséget, hogy miért nem akar a családjával tartani. Érezte, hogy ez a nap más, mint a többi. Benyitott abba a szűk, koszos szobába, ahol Harry volt elszállásolva. Az asztalon lévő ócska kalitka annak az átkozott bagolynak az előző lakhelye volt, amit a fiú már nem használt egy ideje. Az alján döglött egértetemek bűzölögtek, és a nőt a rosszullét környékezte, ahogy belerázta a mocskot a szemeteskosárba. A gyereknek, aki a szobában lakott, nem sok holmija volt. Néhány régi póló, még abból a korból, amikor Dudley levetett ruháit volt kénytelen hordani. Petunia ezt is szemétbe dobta. Talált pár megsárgult tankönyvet, amikbe inkább bele sem nézett. Jól tudta, hogy mit szólna most a családja, ha látnák, hogy ő minden gond nélkül hozzáér azokhoz a bűnös tárgyakhoz, ami abból az iskolából való, aminek a nevét sem ejtették ki a szájukon.

Pedig Mrs. Dursley soha nem ódzkodott úgy a mágiától, mint azt gondolták róla. Kislánykorában még levelet is írt Dumbledore professzornak, mert ő is a testvérével akart tartani abba a varázslatos iskolába. A kedves hangvételű, ámbár elutasító tartalmú levél egy életre megkeserítette őt. Az irigység, amit Lily iránt érzett, nem ismert határok felé tört, és ezen nem segített a tény, hogy a szüleik egyre büszkébbek boszorkány-növendék lányukra.

A mai napon ő is jelét adta egyfajta képességnek, amit a babonás emberek boszorkányságnak neveztek volna, ő viszont tudta, hogy egyszerű női megérzés csupán.

Két közepes méretű dobozt töltött meg Potter holmijával, és minden mást, ami szerinte használhatatlan volt, kidobta, de a zsákot nem merte a kinti szemétgyűjtőbe dobni, így végül a dobozok tetejére helyezte, amit már lehordott a lépcső előtti fordulóba. Leült a nappaliba, a fodros csipkével és rózsamotívumokkal díszített pamlagra, és tekintetét a falon lógó órára szegezte.

Piton óvatosan járta végig a környéket, halálfalókat keresett, de úgy tűnt, hogy senki nem figyeli a házat. Nem sejtette, hogy az árulása óta Voldemort nem pazarolta arra az idejét, hogy az ostoba muglikat figyeltesse, hiszen jól sejtette, hogy a fiú többé nem fog oda visszatérni.

Perselus az égre emelte a pálcáját, és halkan elmormolt egy varázsigét.  
– _Nubem caelo tegitur… Gravis imber_! – A pálcájával bonyolult mozdulatokat végzet, kettőt süvített jobbra, aztán hármat balra, négyszer pöccintett fel és le, aztán hurkot rajzolt az égbe, végül megint balra suhintott, és kisvártatva sűrű felhőréteg borította be az égboltot, majd olyan esőzés vette kezdetét, ami mindenkit visszazavart az otthonaikba.

A férfi behúzta a nyakát, és megcélozta a Dursley ház hátsó kertjének kapuját. Meglepetésére a ház ajtaját nyitva találta, és Petunia már a nappali közepén állva várt rá.

– Tudtam, hogy hamarosan megint eljössz, Perselus. – Bal kezével a ruhája fodrait igazgatta, jobbját szorosan maga mellett tartotta. – Már a múltkor is megismertelek.  
– Minő meglepetés, végre kinyitod a szádat, Petunia? – kérdezte Piton, ahogy beljebb lépett.  
– Nem tudom, mi történt a kölyökkel, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy ideig nem jön vissza – közölte a nő, bizonytalanul hátrálva. – Talán úgy végezte, mint az anyja, felrobbant ő is?  
– Nézd el nekem, hogy nem avatlak be a részletekbe, de annyit elárulhatok, hogy Harry él és virul. – Piton pillantása a dobozokra tévedt. – Az Harry holmija?  
– Nos, igen, az övé, és hálás lennék, ha végre eltakarítanád a házamból, nem bírom még a gondolatát sem, hogy közöm legyen egy olyan világhoz, ami ennyire… Abnormális. – Petunia arca egészen kipirosodott.  
– Milyen szép előadás – mosolyodott el a férfi gúnyosan.  
– Hogy mondod? – hápogott a nő. – Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, de biztosíthatlak róla, hogy…  
– Tudok a leveledről. Arról a levélről, amit Albus Dumbledore-nak küldtél hosszú évekkel ezelőtt – vágott a nő szavába Piton. – Tudom, mennyire szívesen tartoztál volna ahhoz a szerinted abnormális világhoz. Boszorkány akartál lenni, akárcsak a húgod, és azért vagy olyan megkeseredett és kemény, mert sosem lehettél az, aki igazán lenni akartál. – Petunia piros arca hirtelen elsápadt. A férfi az elevenjébe tapintott. – Azért bántál így Harryvel, mert neki része lehetett mindabban, amiből te kimaradtál. Persze a férjed másként tudja, lefogadom, hogy szép mesét adtál be neki arról, miért utálod így a fiút. Valójában inkább csak irigy voltál.

A nő egy pillanatra elfordult, de tekintete találkozott Pitonéval a kandalló felett lógó tükörben. Ha egy ideig zavarban is volt a fejére olvasott igazság miatt, most újra megtalálta a hangját, és újult erővel támadt a férfira.

– Te részese vagy annak a világnak, mégsem tűnsz olyan boldognak – kezdett bele, és szemét résnyire szűkítette. – Neked mindened meglehetne, de egy valamit mégsem kaptál meg soha, pedig ahhoz még varázslatra sem lett volna szükséged.  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem sejtette, hova akar kilyukadni a nő.  
– Láttam én, hogy néztél a húgomra, mennyire bálványoztad őt. Gyakran beszélt rólad, ha hazajött. Perselus így, Perselus úgy, ám egyszer csak már nem említette a nevedet többé. Akkor tudtam, hogy elkövettél valamit ellene, amit sosem fog megbocsátani neked.  
– Fogd be a szádat, nem tudsz te erről semmit – sziszegte a férfi dühösen.  
– Dehogynem, megtaláltam a testvérem naplóját. Az ostoba annyira megbízott bennem, hogy soha nem is próbálta elrejteni. Tudom, hogy Jamest választotta, és minden vele együtt töltött percet sokkal jobban élvezett, mint azt el tudod képzelni.

Perselus orrlyukai megremegtek, de aztán egy szempillantás alatt lehiggadt. Nem hagyhatta, hogy egy olyan keserű valaki, mint Petunia Dursley, felbosszantsa.

– Ha befejezted a szónoklatodat, akkor magamhoz venném Harry holmiját, és távoznék – közölte nyugodt hangon a nővel, mintha ez előbb nem is szólalkoztak volna össze. – Nincs kedvem túl sokáig az ízléstelen házadban időzni, sokkal jobb elfoglaltságom is van ennél.

Petunia hirtelen leblokkolt. Valóban értelmetlen volt a vitájuk, de jólesett a nőnek, hogy annyi év után végre kimondhatja, amit gondol.

– Tehát a fiú nem jön vissza többet? – kérdezte, ahogy felemelte a zsákot, és Piton kezébe nyomta.  
– Ha rajtam múlik, többé nem teszi be ide a lábát – felelte a férfi szigorú arccal.  
A nő végignézte, ahogy Piton összezsugorítja a dobozokat, majd a zsebébe süllyeszti őket, és megfordul. Petunia tépelődött néhány másodpercig, majd visszatartotta a távozni készülő férfit.  
– Várj, van még itt valami. – Kinyitotta a lépcső alatti gardrób ajtaját, és felkapcsolta a villanyt. Piton a nő válla mellett belesett a helyiségbe. Szörnyülködve állapította meg, hogy milyen kicsi és fénytelen volt az a lyuk, ahol a gyerek az első tizenegy évét töltötte.

Egy porlepte, valaha jobb napokat is megélt cipős dobozt nyújtott a férfi felé, amit sárga zsineggel háromszor körbetekertek. Piton nem nyúlt a dobozért, ezért Petunia megmagyarázta, mi van benne.

– Lily gyerekkori képeinek egy része, és persze a szüleinkről is van benne néhány fotó. A gyerekszobájából nem sok minden maradt meg, de a kedvenc alvós állatkáját megtartotta az anyám, az is benne van, és levelek, amiket James írt neki a szünetben, mikor még gyerekek voltak. Néhány furcsa fénykép is akadt és a régi naplója… Azok a levelek is benne vannak, amiket nekem küldött az iskolájából, hogy elmesélje, mi minden történt vele. – A mellkasához szorította a dobozt, és nem törődött vele, hogy összepiszkítja a blúzát. – Soha nem válaszoltam neki, mindig úgy tettem, mint aki nem is tudja, milyen levelekről van szó. Annyira csalódott volt minden alkalommal, mikor hazajött a szünetekre. Ellöktem őt magamtól, és sosem mondtam el neki, hogy miért.  
– Megértett volna téged – felelte a férfi halkan.  
– Tudom. Hát nem szörnyű, hogy még ennyi év után, a síron túlról is uralja az életünket? – Petunia szemébe könnyek gyűltek. – Beletettem egy levelet Harrynek is. – Most először szólította a fiút a nevén.  
– Mit írtál neki? Ócsárolod a szüleit, vagy közlöd vele, hogy mennyire nem természetes, hogy olyan képességek birtokában van, amilyenek…  
– Bocsánatot kérek tőle. Leírtam neki mindazt, amit nem mondhattam el – vágott közbe a nő, és megtörölte a szemét. – Vidd el neki a dobozt, kérlek, fontos lenne.  
– Miért tegyek neked ilyen szívességet? Nem látom be, hogy mivel szolgáltál rá a jóindulatomra – morogta Piton. – Tudtad, hogy Lilynek is milyen nehéz volt, míg rá nem jött, hogy a sok furcsaság körülötte miért történt. Ezzel szemben hagytad, hogy az ostoba mugli férjed és a fiad bolondként kezelje Harryt azért, amiről nem tehetett.  
– Nem tehettem mást, én ide tartozom! – kiáltotta a nő indulatosan, és fellépett a lépcső első fokára. – Ha nem állok ki mellettük, akkor elhagytak volna, és akkor ki lett volna az én családom?  
– Harry lett volna a családod – sziszegte a férfi a nő arcába.

Piton megfordult, és elindult a kert felé vezető ajtóhoz. Petunia összeszedte a bátorságát, és követte a férfit, végig azt hajtogatva, hogy nem volt választása, nem tehetett róla.  
Piton megtorpant egy pillanatra, és anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, még pár utolsó szót intézett a nőhöz.

– Ne maradjatok itt tovább, többé már nem vagytok biztonságban. Menjetek el, és soha többé ne jöjjetek vissza! – A hoppanálás után maradt porfelhő volt az egyetlen bizonyíték arra, hogy alig egy másodperce valaki más is volt Petunia Dursleyvel a hátsókertben.

Harry reggeltől késő délutánig folyamatosan azzal nyaggatta Dorotheát, hogy menjenek le a tengerpartra kagylókat gyűjteni. A boszorkány eddig csak egy alkalommal vitte el a kisfiút a vízhez, de Harry azóta is csak oda szeretett volna visszamenni.  
A gyereket nem zavarta, hogy Remus egy szó nélkül távozott, Dora viszont meglehetősen csalódott volt, de szomorúságát már a jól betanult mosoly mögé rejtette. Nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy a férfi megteszi, amit kért tőle, hiszen az utolsó pár mondat, amit egymás fejéhez vágtak, aligha volt baráti hangvételű.

A keskeny úton, ami a tengerpartra vezetett, Harry folyamatosan a nő előtt ugrált, és arról áradozott, hogy mennyi kagylót fog majd gyűjteni. Dora leterített egy kockás plédet a meleg homokba, és leült. A homlokához tartott kezével beárnyékolta az arcát, és így már a nap bántó sugarai sem tarthatták vissza attól, hogy mosolyogva nézhesse a kisfiú szaladgálását. Nem kellett idegenektől tartaniuk, ez a kis partrész a házhoz tartozott, és mindkét oldalról éles sziklák zárták el a kíváncsi szemek elől. A sziklák oldalára csúszós moha nőtt, és szinte lehetetlen volt felkapaszkodni rajtuk.

Harry élvezte, ahogy a hullámok egyre kijjebb merészkednek, és megnedvesítik a part menti homokot. Sikongatva ugrándozott el a víz útjából, és találomra felkapott néhány kagylót, amit a piros műanyag vödrébe dobott. Dora másfél órán át hagyta, hogy a gyerek kedvére rohangáljon, majd szólt neki, hogy szedelőzködjön, mert vár rájuk az uzsonna.

Harry azonnal nyafogós hangon kezdte kérlelni Dorát, sőt, még a titkos fegyverét is bevetette.  
– Anya, maradjunk még egy kicsit, kérlek, csak egy egészen kicsit – csimpaszkodott a nő lábába.  
– Majd holnap is eljövünk, és akkor kicsit tovább maradunk – mondta Dora hajthatatlanul, de azért cseppet sem szigorúan.  
– De igazán…  
– Nem, Harry, most hazamegyünk, és meguzsonnázunk. Aztán pedig lemossuk a kagylókat, és kitaláljuk, mihez kezdjünk velük. – Harry végül megadóan elindult az anyja mellett felfelé az ösvényen.

Félúton hazafelé újra belelkesedett, és szinte futva tette meg a maradék utat. Dora tartotta vele a lépést, de azért jobban örült volna, nincsen része minden nap efféle testmozgásban. Harry szinte örökmozgó volt. Becsukták maguk mögött a kis kovácsoltvas kaput, ami az ösvényre vezetett, és gyerekdalokat harsogva indultak meg a ház felé. Már egészen közel jártak, mikor Tonks mozgásra lett figyelmes, de mire előránthatta volna a pálcáját, Harry már sikoltozva futásnak eredt, és útközben már a piros műanyag vödrétől is megvált.

– Professzor, professzor, visszajött! – kiáltotta, és egyenesen belevetette magát a férfi karjaiba. Piton lehunyt szemmel ölelte magához a kisfiút.  
Eközben Dora is odaért a házhoz, és a tornácra fellépve, elérzékenyülve figyelte őket. Piton letette Harryt egy percre, és mielőtt a nő egy szót is szólhatott volna, odalépett hozzá, a derekánál fogva magához vonta, és olyan forrón csókolta meg, mint azokon a lopott éjszakákon, mikor még egy pár voltak.

* Glenys: Modern wellsi név, a glân szóból származik, jelentése tiszta, áldott.

* Ezt a varázsigét én találtam ki: Felhő fedte égbolt, sűrű eső.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

A nyár vége

Harry ide-oda szaladgált a tornácon a két felnőtt között, miközben a süteményét majszolta. Határtalanul boldog volt, mert Perselus végre visszajött, és így már tökéletes volt a nyár. Dora mosolyogva emelte a szájához a poharat, és egy másodpercre felidézte azt a pillanatot, mikor a férfi forró ajka az övére tapadt.

– Anya, ugye holnap is elmegyünk a tengerpartra? – nézett vissza a felnőttekre a kisfiú a nagy tölgyfa tövéből, ahova elszaladt.  
– Ha jól viselkedsz, akkor részemről nincs akadálya – felelte a nő.  
Piton figyelmét nem kerülte el az első szó, amit Harry kiejtett a száján az imént.  
– Mióta… – kezdett bele, majd tétován elhallgatott.  
Dora somolyogva fordult Piton felé, sejtette, hogy mit akar kérdezni.  
– Már egy ideje így szólít – magyarázta. – Nagyon cseles, általában akkor szokott így hívni, mikor nagyon szeretne valamit.  
– Csak nem egy kis mardekáros ravaszság bújik meg a fiúban? – Pitont szórakoztatta a gondolat, hogy Harry talán nem is annyira griffendéles, mint hitte.  
– Azt hiszem, valami olyasmi…

Vacsora után Harryt csak nagy nehézségek árán lehetett beimádkozni a fürdőkádba, de ahogy beleült a jó meleg vízbe, máris rázendített a „Kis kacsa fürdik"-re. Piton még a nappaliban is hallotta, hogyan kántálja a sorokat, és arca akaratlanul is fintorba torzult. Neki nem volt lehetősége gyerekkorában, hogy jó meleg vízben fürödjön, arra meg végkép nem volt semmi esélye, hogy az anyja gyerekdalokat tanítson neki. Egy cseppnyi féltékenység kerítette hatalmába az érzéseit, de ez olyan hirtelen múlt, el, ahogy jött. Harry megérdemli, hogy jól bánjanak vele.

Dorothea gyorsan elkészítette a férfinak a vendégszobát, amiben Remus is aludt, majd bekukkantott a fürdőszobába, hogy megnézze, a kisfiú hagyott vizet a kádban is, vagy szokás szerint kipancsolta az egészet a kőre.

Perselus letette a Dursley házból való dobozokat a szoba sarkába, és a kezébe vette a legkisebbet. Annyira szerette volna kibontani, de úgy érezte, hogy nincs hozzá joga, pedig égett a vágytól, hogy megnézhesse a fényképeket, rápillanthasson Lily kézírására. A körmével megemelte a madzag csomóját, majd sóhajtva letette a dobozt. Nem lenne fair, ha most kezdene el nosztalgiázni, éppen, amikor már végre újra Harryvel és Dorotheával lehet.

Örült, hogy minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba, leszámítva azt a csókot. Nem tehetett róla, abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, belepusztul, ha nem csókolja meg a nőt. Nem állította, hogy megbánta, de remélte, hogy nem fog bonyodalmakat okozni. Most nem volt ideje arra, hogy kibogozza összekuszálódott érzelmeit.

Meghallotta Dora lépteit, amint a hálószobájához közelít. Elővette a zsebéből a fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, és gyorsan felhajtotta, mielőtt a nő benyitott volna. A karján lévő Sötét Jegy továbbra is szünet nélkül izzott, iszonyatos fájdalmat okozva neki, és ő nem akarta, hogy a többiek megtudják ezt. Szerencséjére Lupin elvitte neki a bájital-hozzávalókat, amiket még Dumbledore-tól kért, így bőségesen készíthetett magának utánpótlást a főzetből.

– Nem zavarlak? – kérdezte a félig nyitva hagyott ajtó előtt állva a boszorkány.  
Piton odalépett az ajtóhoz, és szélesre tárta.  
– Fáradj be, Dora. – A férfi udvariasan elállt az útból.  
– Mindened megvan, kényelmesnek találod a szobát? – nézett körbe a nő a kezét tördelve.  
– Ne legyél olyan, mint Molly – morogta a férfi, de a hangja nem volt megrovó. – A szoba tökéletes, és köszönöm, nagyon megfelel.  
– Akkor jó… – Dorothea tekintete megakadt a komód melletti dobozokon. Visszafordult Perselus felé, és kérdőn nézett rá.  
– Harry nagynénje adta nekem a dobozokat, azt mondta, a fiú holmija van benne – magyarázta a férfi, és a nő mellé állt.  
– Hát, nem valami sok – jegyezte meg a nő szomorúan, majd a kezébe vette a cipős-dobozt. – Ebben vajon mi lehet?  
Piton először rá akarta vágni, hogy fogalma sincs, de végül úgy döntött, tartozik az igazsággal a nőnek.  
– Lily után hátramaradt fotók és levelek vannak benne. – A torka egészen kiszáradt, ahogy ezt kimondta.  
– Ó, Harry biztosan nagyon fog majd örülni neki. – Dora visszatette a dobozt, és barna szemeivel a férfi arcát kezdte fürkészni.  
A hirtelen támadt kínos csendet Harry törte meg, aki a szobájából kikiáltva jelentette, hogy már felvette a pizsamáját, és készen áll a lefekvésre.

Mindketten megkönnyebbültek, hogy nem kell tovább a férfi szobájában állniuk a cipős-doboz társaságában. A kisfiú nagyon virgonc volt, Dora csak nagy nehezen tudta rávenni, hogy maradjon nyugton az ágyon.  
Harryt igazából egyáltalán nem érdekelte az aznapi mese, ő csak azt élvezte, hogy mindkét felnőtt ott van vele a szobájában. Egyik oldalán a férfi ült az ágyban – ehhez ragaszkodott a kisfiú –, a másikon pedig Dorothea. Miután a nő észrevette, hogy a gyerek sokkal inkább a szobájában található kincseket szeretné megmutogatni Pitonnak, mintsem hogy mesét hallgasson, letette a könyvet az éjjeliszekrényre, és mosolyogva nézte a ház urait.  
Egy jó óra múlva végre rá tudták venni Harryt, hogy végre becsukja a szemét, és elaludjon, de a kisfiú még utoljára megállította a férfit, mielőtt kiment volna a szobából.

– Ugye itt leszel holnap is, mikor felébredek? – kérdezte aggodalmas arccal.  
– Nem kell aggódnod, Harry, itt leszek. – Piton megsimogatta a fiú arcát, aki hálásan fogadta az érintését.

Dora odakuporodott a kanapéra, elég helyet hagyva a férfinak is, de Piton inkább a fotelt választotta. A nő borral kínálta, de a férfi nemet intett a fejével, nem lett volna tanácsos kevernie az alkoholt a fájdalomcsillapító-főzettel.  
Újabb csendes percek telepedtek rájuk, és érezhető volt a kettőjük közötti enyhe feszültség, ami azóta volt jelen, hogy kiléptek a férfi hálószobájából.

– Szóval akkor az Odúban voltál mostanáig – szólalt meg Dora egy biztonságos témát választva. – Meg kell mondjam, briliáns ötlet volt Dumbledore professzortól, mert én biztos, hogy sosem kerestelek volna ott.  
– Az lett volna a briliáns, ha Albus hagyja, hogy akkor rögtön a keresésetekre induljak – dohogta a férfi olyan hangsúllyal, amiből kitűnt, hogy nagyon neheztel az igazgatóra.  
– Nem találtál volna meg minket – csitította a nő. – Amíg nem kockáztattam meg azt a levelet Remusnak, addig senki nem tudta, hol vagyunk, és én sem tudtam semmit sem a családomról, vagy rólad.  
Piton értőn bólintott, de ettől még nem haragudott kevésbé az önkényesen cselekvő Dumbledore-ra.  
– A szüleid biztonságban vannak, legalábbis Lupin ezt mondta…  
– Igen, így van, bár Nymphadora nem örül a kényszerű bezártságnak, de Remus szerint Kingsley nem engedte meg neki, hogy munkába álljon, mert első számú célponttá vált, mióta Bellatrix rájött, hogy én vigyázok Harryre.  
– Na igen, úgy vélem, sikerült megint kibővítenünk a Sötét Nagyúr halállistáját, és ezúttal már bizton állíthatom, hogy én is rajta vagyok. – Piton fanyarul elhúzta a száját, és tett egy óvó mozdulatot a bal karja felé. – Persze mindig is csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor bukok le.  
– Én örülök, hogy így történt – mondta a nő elnézve a férfi mellett. – Mindig is nagyon aggódtam, mikor a gyűlésekre kellett járnod, és találkoznod kellett Voldemorttal.  
– Ettől már nem kell tartanod, ha újra szembetalálom magam vele, egyikünk meg fog halni, és csak Merlin segítségével leszek én az, aki túléli.

Dora erre nem mondott semmit. Lassan kortyolgatni kezdte a bort, és a gondolataiba mélyedt. A férfi szótlanul figyelte. Csak most tudatosult benne igazán, hogy mennyire vágyott utána, mennyire nem tudta elviselni a hiányát. Mégsem mondta meg neki, mert tartott tőle, hogy túl sokat akarnának, és jelen helyzetükben nem bonyolódhattak bele semmilyen kapcsoltba a barátságon kívül.

– Remélem, Harry is megnyugszik végre, most, hogy itt vagy. Nagyon sokszor kérdezett felőled, és én már egyre kevésbé tudtam őt meggyőzni róla, hogy vissza fogsz jönni.  
– Ez nem rajtam múlt, ha tehettem volna, akkor veletek maradok. – Piton arcán egy pillanatra megjelent a bűntudat szele.  
– Elmondod nekem, hogy hol voltál aznap, mikor megtámadtak minket? – A férfi kis gondolkozás után beleegyezően bólintott.  
– Harry mugli gondviselőit látogattam meg, miután eljöttem Albustól. Számon akartam kérni rajtuk egy s mást. – Dora összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Akkor éjjel belenéztem Harry fejébe, és ő hagyta, hogy kedvemre kutakodhassak, egyszer sem próbált meg kilökni.  
– Azt hiszem, nem akarom tudni, miket láttál – borzongott meg a nő. – Elég szörnyű volt ahhoz, hogy számon kérd Albuson, és még a muglikhoz is elmenj, akkor jobb, ha nem tudom, mielőtt még én magam is odamennék.  
– Meg kellett volna akadályoznom, hogy elvidd Harryt a minisztériumba…  
Dora arca elvörösödött. Eddig is tudta, hogy nagyban ő felelős a történtekért, és elég sokat marcangolta már a lelkiismerete, mégsem érezte magát jobban egy percre sem.  
– Hatalmas baklövés volt a részemről – ismerte el.  
– Olyan amatőr húzás volt, amit tőled nem vártam volna! – A férfi szeme dühösen villant, és megemelte a hangját. – Nem elég, hogy saját magadat bajba keverted, de még Harryt is veszélybe sodortad, pedig azt igazán nem mondhatjuk, hogy meg tudná magát védeni! Mégis hogy lehettél ennyire ostoba?  
– Egyetértek azzal, hogy engem is okolsz. – Dora felszegte az állát. – De azért magadat se felejtsd ki a sorból, ha valakire dühös akarsz lenni.  
Piton egy másodpercig úgy érezte, hogy tényleg mindjárt üvölteni fog, végül egy viszonylag mérsékeltnek tűnő hangon szólalt meg ismét.  
– Soha nem állítottam, hogy csak a te hibád, de igenis leginkább a tiéd… Más se hiányzott, minthogy megtámadjanak titeket a halálfalók.  
– Tudom – mondta a nő elkínzott arccal. – Az igazgató nagyon dühös rám? Mert azt tudom, hogy Kingsley legszívesebben keresztben lenyelne a húgommal együtt.  
– Albus egyelőre el volt foglalva az eltűnésetek okozta káosszal, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem repesett az örömtől, amiért egy szempillantás alatt a semmivel tetted egyenlővé azt a parányi kis előnyünket a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben, hogy nem tudta, hogy Harry átalakult. – Annyi szemrehányás volt a hangjában, hogy Dora úgy érezte magát miatta, mint aki összezsugorodott.  
– Nem csak az én hibám! – védekezett. – Nem volt kidolgozva menekülési terv, és te sem voltál ott!  
– Ezért azt a megoldást választottad, hogy a bolond húgoddal együtt berontasz a munkahelyedre? – Piton előredőlt a fotelban, hogy jobban lássa a nő arcát. – Ennyire fontos volt az állásod megmentése?  
– Nymphadora hisztérikusan követelte, hogy menjek vele, nem számítottam csapdára.  
– Miért, te nem a Mágiaügyi minisztériumnak dolgozol? – kérdezte a férfi gúnyosan. – Neked aztán igazán tudnod kéne, miféle emberek lebzselnek ott naphosszat.  
– Például Malfoy, aki a te szívélyes jó cimborád! – vágta a férfi képébe. – És ne merészeld felróni nekem, hogy tettem bizonyos lépéseket a karrierem érdekében. Engem nem vár vissza a jó kis tanári állásom, mint egyeseket. Mihez kezdjek majd, ha Harry visszaváltozik?

Piton felpattan a fotelból, és megkerülve a dohányzóasztalt, odalépett a nő elé. Dora is felállt, és minden szívbaj nélkül állta a férfi pillantását. Egy ideig szótlanul „vitatkoztak", majd végül a férfi feladta. Sóhajtva beletúrt a hajába, és arrébb sétált.

– Felejtsük el… Nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy egymás torkának essünk – mondta békülékenyen, de Dora addigra már alaposan megsértődött.  
– Ezt példásan be is mutattad az imént – morogta, majd elköszönt a férfitól, és bevonult a szobájába.

Piton kora hajnalban ébredt. Nem aludt túl jól, de ez nem a veszekedés miatt volt Dorával. Számtalan vitájuk volt már, és tudta, hogy még bőségesen maradt ez-az a tarsolyukban. Azt hitte, meg fog könnyebbülni a tudattól, hogy Harry végre a közelében van, de mégsem érezte azt a felszabadító érzést, amire úgy vágyott. A nyárból már alig volt valami hátra, és fogalma sem volt, mihez fognak kezdeni, ha beköszönt a szeptember. Dorának igaza volt. Mindkettőjüknek ott van a karrierje, őt várta a roxforti állása, de hogy mehetne vissza, tudván, hogy Harry még mindig csak öt éves?

Magához vette a fadobozt, amit Lupin vitt neki, és kiosont a konyhába. Igyekezett minél kisebb zajt csapni. Feltette a tűzre a legnagyobb edényt, amit talált, és nagyon remélte, hogy a hosszadalmas főzési idő alatt semmilyen anyag nem fog kioldódni a bájitalába. A szegényes körülmények ellenére viszonylag gondtalanul dolgozott. Jó érzéssel töltötte el újra bájitalt készíteni, még ha azért is volt rá szüksége, hogy legyőzze a fájdalmát, amit Voldemort hívásának köszönhet. Egy pillanatra felötlött benne, hogy meddig tudja ezt így csinálni. A bájital összetevői igen erős hatást fejtettek ki, ugyanakkor függőséget is okoztak, és egyre gyakrabban érezte szükségét, hogy megigyon egy főzetet.

Mire Dorothea és Harry álmosan pislogva kibotorkált a konyhába, ő már végzett, és éppen az eszközeit törölte szárazra egy konyharuhával. A bájitallal teli fiolákat már visszavitte a szobájába, nem akarta, hogy szem előtt legyenek. Harry kissé bágyadtan mászott fel a székre, és fejét az asztalra hajtotta, hogy még pár percig szendereghessen.

A boszorkány még mindig az ajtóban állt, és fintorogva szimatolt a levegőbe. Piton inkább elfordult, nem akart magyarázkodni.

– Reggeli után el kell mennem a faluba, fogytán van a készletünk – mondta Dora a nyitott jégszekrény előtt állva. – Ugye nem baj, ha kettesben hagylak titeket egy kis időre? – kérdezte Pitont.  
– Természetesen rám bízhatod Harryt – felelte a férfi. A kisfiú örömtelien elmosolyodott, igazán kedvére való volt az ötlet, hogy egyedül maradhat a férfival.  
– Nem is erre céloztam, csak úgy mondtam – dünnyögte a nő, és a gyerek elé tolt egy tál zabkását. – Igyekszem nem sokáig elmaradni.

Miután a boszorkány kilépett az ajtón, Piton kérdő tekintettel nézett a fiúra. Harrynek rengeteg ötlete volt, hogy mit játszhatnának, de mégis szótlan maradt.

– Gondolom, el tudod magad foglalni. – Piton leült a fotelba, és egy könyvet kezdett el lapozgatni, amit találomra kiválasztott a polcról.

Harry nem messze tőle lekuporodott a dohányzóasztalhoz, és a játékos dobozából elővette a színes ceruzáit. Egy ideig csendben színezgetett, de aztán egyre többször pillantott a férfi felé, majd végül abbahagyta a színezést. Piton még néhány percig úgy tett, mintha nem tudná, hogy a kisfiú már elég hosszú ideje őt figyeli. Végül egy lemondó sóhajjal összecsukta a könyvét, és sötét tekintetét Harry mosolygós arcára szegezte.

– Tehetek önért valamit, Mr. Potter? – Hangja játékosan csengett.  
– Színezhetnénk együtt – felelte a gyerek, úgy, mintha ez lenne a világon a legtermészetesebb dolog.  
Piton lassan megvakarta az állát. A Roxfort rettegett bájitalmestere nevetséges gyerekrajzokat színezzen? Ha ezt valaki megtudja, akkor búcsút inthet a tekintélyének. Harry beharapta az alsó ajkát, miközben arra várt, hogy a férfi mondjon valamit a felkérésére. Tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le a férfiról, de kezdett elbizonytalanodni.

– Ha nem szeretnél… – kezdett bele érezhetően csalódottan.

Piton felállt, és odalépett az asztal másik oldalához. Hangosan beszívta a levegőt, majd erőt vett magán, és leült a földre. Maga elé húzott egy lapot és egy ceruzát. Harry arcán egy mosoly suhant át, és ő is követte a férfi példáját. Piton egy kis idő múlva letette a ceruzát, és most ő tanulmányozta behatóan a kisfiút, miközben igen nagy munkában volt. Harry nyelve kilógott a szája sarkán, és nagyon koncentrált, hogy ne szaladjon túl a vonalakon. A férfi eltöprengett rajta, hogy vajon miért választ olyan furcsa színösszeállításokat gyerek, mert a fákat rendre lila lombkoronával ékesítette.  
– Tudtommal a fák levele zöld, eltekintve néhány kivételtől – jegyezte meg a férfi, magára vonva a kisfiú figyelmét.  
– Anya azt mondta, neki tetszik. – Harry bizonytalanul nézegette a rajzát. – Szerinted nem jó?

Piton észrevette a kisfiún végbemenő változást. Elképedt azon, hogy csupán egy megjegyzésével mennyire el tudja bizonytalanítani, soha nem tapasztalta még, hogy az ilyen korú gyerekek mennyire ki vannak szolgáltatva a környezetük véleményének. Harry már éppen össze akarta gyűrni a művét, mikor a férfi átnyúlt az asztalon, és megfogta a kezét.

– Nincsen vele semmi baj, Harry. – A kisfiú egy másodpercig habozott, majd kiengedte a markából a lap szélét, és elmosolyodott.

Elvett egy másik lapot, és újra kezdte a munkát, ezúttal „szakértői" tanácsot kérve Pitontól, hogy mit milyen színűre színezzen. A férfi hamar megunta a játékot, inkább maga elé vette a gyerek eddigi rajzait, és áttanulmányozta őket. Harrynek igen vad elképzelései voltak a dolgokkal kapcsoltban, de ez nem feltétlenül jelentett rosszat. Az utolsó lapot a férfi meglepetésében az asztalra ejtette. Három, igencsak gnóm kinézetű embert ábrázolt a tengerparton, ahogy egymás kezét fogva álltak a napsütésben. Bár a rajz elég gyermeteg volt, a férfi így is felismerte rajta magukat.

Dorothea ebéd után szendvicseket és limonádét pakolt egy piknik-kosárba, és mindeközben próbálta lenyugtatni a körülötte ugráló virgonc gyereket. Piton a partra is magával vitte a könyvet, de hamarosan belátta, hogy nincs esélye tovább olvasni. Harry eléggé intenzíven igényelte a figyelmét és a részvételét a kagylógyűjtéshez, és a homokvár építéshez.

A férfi egy építész pontosságával formálta a homokot, míg Harry a korának megfelelő ügyetlenséggel próbálta egyben tartani a tornyát. Dorothea kedvtelve nézte kettősüket a piros kockás takarón heverészve. Álmában sem gondolta, hogy egyszer ilyen kép tárul majd a szeme elé, de meglehetősen jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy Perselus ennyire kedvesen bánik a fiúval. Nagyon ritka volt, amikor a férfi ennyire emberinek mutatkozott mások előtt.

– Anya, bemehetek a vízbe? – szalad oda hozzá Harry. – Csak eddig. – A térdeire mutatott a kezeivel.  
– Persze, drágám, én is bemegyek veled, jó? – A kisfiú ugrott egyet örömében, és visszaszaladt a férfihoz, majd olyan erővel vetette magát a karjába, hogy Perselus hanyatt dőlt a homokban.

Harry boldog nevetése mosolygásra késztette a férfit. Visszatornázta magát ülőhelyzetbe, majd kitessékelte Harryt az öléből, és felállt. Akkurátus mozdulatokkal lesöpörte a homokot magáról.

– Te is gyere be! – szólította fel a gyerek a férfit, és a kezébe csimpaszkodva a víz felé kezdte el húzni.  
Piton, megadva magát a gyengéd erőszaknak, elindult a vízhez, bár rögtön visszavonulót fújt, ahogy a hideg hullámok megérintették a lábujjait. Tiltakozva hátrálni kezdett, és visszafordult, azonban a látványtól, ami a szeme elé tárult, azonnal megtorpant. Harry számára nem volt újdonság, amit látott, Dora már számtalan alkalommal vetkőzött előtte fürdőruhára, és egyáltalán nem érezte, hogy ebben bármi különös lenne.

Tonks küldött a férfi felé egy szerény mosolyt, majd elhaladva mellette, egyre beljebb sétált a vízben. Harry azonnal utánament, és a nő nyakába kapaszkodva lemerültek a víz alá, hogy aztán nevetve bukkanjanak fel ismét.  
Piton is követte őket, mert úgy érezte, a hideg víz sokat fog segíteni növekedésnek indult erekcióján. Hogy is felejthette el, hogy Dorothea olyan eszményi idomokkal volt megáldva, aminek férfi nem mondhatott nemet?

Fél óra úszkálás után kissé dideregve kimentek a partra, és lefeküdtek a takaróra, engedve a napnak, hogy meleg sugaraival felszárítsák a testükön gyöngyöző vízcseppeket. Dora lehunyt szemmel élvezte a napfürdőt. Piton levette a fehér pólót, ami egészen idáig rajta volt, és ráterítette egy füves részre. Visszaheveredett a takaróra, és ő is átadta magát a testét jólesően végigcsiklandozó napsugaraknak. Dora egy másodpercre kinyitotta a szemét, és oldalra fordította a fejét. Lopva végigmustrálta a férfi izmos testét. Éhesen itta magába a mellkasán lévő gyér szőrzeten megragadt vízcseppek útját, amik minden lélegzetvétel után elvándoroltak a hasán lévő kissé erősebb szőrzet felé, majd valahol elvesztek. Hogy megkívánta-e a férfit? Nem is volt kérdés, de Harry jelenlétében ildomosabb volt, ha moderálja magát, így inkább elszakította a pillantását a férfiról, és elfordította a fejét.

A pihenő nem sokáig tartott, mert a kisfiú hamarosan elunta magát, és újabb játékért nyöszörgött. Dora javasolta, hogy menjenek vissza a házba, mert ott sokkal több mindent tudnak csinálni. Mialatt a nő, kezében egy pohár hideg limonádéval kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a verandán lévő hintaágyon, addig Piton egyre kevésbé lelkesen kergetőzött a szerinte túlságosan is eleven gyerekkel.

Azt egyáltalán nem lehetett rá mondani, hogy nincsen formában, de igencsak megizzasztotta a feladat, hogy elkapja az előtte cikk-cakkban futkosó Harryt. Dora elfojtotta a nevetését, valahányszor a gyerek kicselezte a férfit, és Piton csak a levegőt tudta megmarkolni Potter ruhája helyett.

– Ezt nem fogom sokáig bírni – ereszkedett le szuszogva a nő mellé. Tonks felé nyújtotta a poharát, amit a férfi egy hajtásra kiivott. – Hogy lehet, hogy még mindig ennyi energiája van? Titkon bájitalokkal tömöd?  
– Oh, Perselus, ha tudnád, hányszor emlegettem a nevedet, mikor nekem kellett órákon át kergetőznöm, bújócskáznom vagy labdáznom Harryvel.  
– Feltehetően a nevem említése közben válogatott káromkodásokat is beillesztettél a mondandódba. – Piton enyhén megemelte a szemöldökét.  
– Túl jól ismersz – vigyorgott a nő.

Estére Harry végre-valahára elfáradt, és már a kanapén elaludt. Piton magában hálásan megköszönte Merlinnek, hogy végre megkönyörült rajtuk. Mikor visszatért a nappaliba, már Dorát is ledöntötte az álmosság a lábáról, és halkan szuszogott a fotelban összegömbölyödve. Piton szája sarka megemelkedett. Úrrá lett rajta a lovagiasság, és ahogy az előbb a fiút, most boszorkányt is ölbe vette, és besétált vele a hálószobába. Lefektette az ágyra, és ráterítette a takarót. A nő felé fordult, de nem ébredt fel. Piton lágyan kisimított egy tincset az arcából, majd közelebb hajolt. Dora lélegzete csiklandozta a száját. Csak pár milliméter választotta el ajkaikat egymástól, olyan könnyű lett volna újra megcsókolni.

Piton fejében megszólalt egy hang, vélhetően a lelkiismerete. _Nem teheted, hiszen azt sem tudod, mit akarsz tőle pontosan._ A bájitalmester belátta, hogy a hangnak igaza van, és finoman ellökte magát az ágytól, majd kisétált és átvonult a saját szobájába, hogy ő is nyugovóra térjen.

Harry már korán reggel nagyon éber volt, és miután hangos rikoltozással kiverte az álmot Dora szeméből, azonnal átrohant a professzor szobájába, hogy az ágyára ugorva egy nem szándékos, ám annál fájdalmasabb tarkón térdeléssel őt is felébressze. A férfi szitkozódva kapott a fejéhez, és azonnal felült az ágyban. Harry szemét lesütve, bűnbánó arccal ült a sarkain.

– Bocsánat – motyogta az orra alatt. Nem mert felnézni a férfire.  
– Mars a szobámból! – vakkantotta a férfi, és kimászott az ágyból. Levette a fiút is a matracról, és kijjebb tessékelte. – Nem illik másokra törni, amikor még nem fogadóképesek – feddte meg a gyereket. – Tanuld meg, hogy türelmesnek kell lenned másokkal szemben.  
– Sajnálom. – Harry kitartóan fixírozta a szőnyeg rojtjait, és még véletlenül sem nézett volna a férfi szemébe.  
– Nézz rám, ha hozzád beszélek! – Piton a gyerek álla alá nyúlt, és erőszakkal maga felé fordította Harry arcát. A kisfiú szeme sarkában már gyülekeztek a könnyek, azzal a veszéllyel fenyegetve, hogy mindjárt legördülnek az arcán. A férfi azonnal megbánta, hogy ilyen durván letorkolta a kisfiút, és elengedte az arcát.

Harry pontosan olyan szemekkel nézett rá, mint ő az apjára, amikor a bocsánatáért esedezett gyerekkorában. De neki sosem jutott az irgalomból.

– Jól van na, nincs semmi baj. – Kezét a vállára tette, és finoman megszorította. Harry remegve kifújta a levegőt, és a pizsamája ujjával megtörölte a szemét. – Nem haragszom rád, csak elég harapós tudok lenni reggelente – magyarázta a férfi, majd magához vonta a gyereket, és megölelte.

Harry felkéredzkedett a férfihez, és Piton egy reményvesztett sóhaj kíséretében lehajolt, és felemelte. Potter a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy besétáljon vele a konyhába. Dora, amint meglátta kettősüket, kérdő tekintettel nézett a férfira.

– Felébresztett – mondta a férfi szűkszavúan, és letette Harryt egy székre.

A reggeli utáni program megint valami benti játék volt a házban, ezúttal Dora cselesen a bújócskát választotta, és cinkosan összemosolygott a férfival, mikor Harry elrohant, hogy rejtekhelyet keressen magának. Ebéd után megint a partra mentek, és Piton ezúttal már sokkal jobban tudott uralkodni az érzelmein, mikor a nő levetkőzött. Délután egy újabb kimerítő szaladgálás, labdadobálás következett. A nyár utolsó pár napjában ez a menetrend kezdett rutinszerűvé válni, ahogy az esti lefektetés is.

Harry továbbra is igényelte mindkettőjük jelenlétét, és hol egyikükhöz, hol másikukhoz bújt oda a mese hallgatása közben. Piton magában többször megállapította, hogy Dorothea nagyon jól beletanult az anyaszerepbe. Harry szemmel láthatóan rajongott a boszorkányért.

Ez az este sem különbözött a többitől, legalábbis Piton így gondolta, egészen addig, míg a mesélés véget nem ért, és mindketten többszöri kérlelés során rávették a kisfiút, hogy most már aludjon.  
– Jó éjszakát, anya – köszönt el a nőtől Harry.  
– Jó éjt, drágám! – A nő megpuszilta a gyerek homlokát, és megigazította rajta a takarót.  
Piton is elköszönt a fiútól, de Harry álomittasan nem a megszokott választ adta neki.  
– Jó éjszakát, apa – mondta két ásítás között.  
A bájitalmester arca egy pillanat alatt megnyúlt, és nekitántorodott a szobában lévő komódnak. Dora is tátva maradt szájjal fordult vissza az ágy felé. Harry azonban addigra már messze járt álomföldön, és reggelig egyetlen szót sem szólt.

Akkor elkezdődött, Pitont megtalálta a végzetet egy öt éves kisfiú személyében. Akármit tehetett, akármit mondhatott, ő lett Harry Potter apja.

Az utolsó augusztusi napon Harry sokáig fent lehetett, hogy a verandán ülve végignézhesse a szüleivel a csillaghullást. Perselus mély, bársonyos hangja simogatta Dora fülét, ahogy a csillagképeket magyarázta a kisfiúnak. A férfi a hintaágy tetején pihentette a kezét, ami időnként hozzáért a nő vállához. Dora nem tehetett róla, de akárhányszor megérezte ezt az apró érintést, jóleső borzongás futott át a testén.

Harry a férfi hangját hallgatva észrevétlenül álomba szenderült. Piton bevitte az ágyába, és lefektette. A gyerek éppen csak annyi időre ébredt fel, hogy elköszönjön tőle. Újfent, mint már annyiszor az elmúlt napokban, apának szólította.

– Jó éjt, kisfiam – suttogta a férfi szeretetteljesen.

– Alszik? – kérdezte Dora a visszaérkező férfitól.  
Piton bólintott, majd a pohara után nyúlt, és ivott pár kortyot.  
– Tudod, egyszerűen bámulatos, hogy milyen gyorsan megszokta, hogy újra itt vagy – mosolygott a nő. – Az, hogy apának hív, a legszebb és legbizalmasabb dolog, amit valaki mondhat neked.  
Piton tisztában volt ezzel, éppen ezért töltötte el egy parányi rossz érzés minden alkalommal, mikor Harry kiejtette a száján a szót. Tudta, hogy nem érdemli meg, mindazzal, amit a fiú ellen elkövetett az iskolában, vagy azzal, ahogy az anyjával bánt. Egyszerűen nem volt joga boldognak lenni attól, hogy családja lett.  
– Nekem sokkal tovább tartott, míg ennyire a bizalmába fogadott.  
– Savanyú a szőlő? – kérdezte Piton egy leheletnyi gúnnyal.  
– Na szép, én itt arról beszélek, milyen remek dolog, ami veletek történik, erre te gúnyolódsz rajtam? – Dora tettetett felháborodása megmosolyogtatta a férfit.  
– Te is tudod, hogy remek anya vagy, Dorothea. – A férfi a nő felé fordult, és sötét íriszével kifürkészhetetlen pillantást küldött felé. – Harry nagyon szerencsés veled.  
– Igen… Egész jól belejöttem – somolygott a nő. – Ki gondolta volna?

Egy ideig szótlanul ültek egymás mellett, csak Dora állt fel egy percre, hogy újratöltse a poharaikat, majd visszaült a hintaágyra. Piton figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy jó néhány centiméterrel közelebb helyezkedett el hozzá, mint korábban. Elnyomott egy mosolyt, majd úgy tett, mintha a keze csak merő véletlenségből csúszott volna Tonks vállára.

– Pardon – mondta, és már éppen elvette volna a kezét, de a nő utána kapott.  
– Egyáltalán nem zavar – közölte, és tarkóját óvatosan a férfi mellkasának támasztotta. – Holnap indulnak a többiek az iskolába…  
– De Harry nem lesz rajta a vonaton, hacsak valami csoda folytán az éjszaka nem változik vissza. – Piton nem mondta ki, de igazából nem is annyira bánta ezt.

Fogalma sem volt, mihez fognak kezdeni, ha Harry újra kamasz lesz. Dumbledore nem tudta megjósolni, hogy milyen következményekre számíthatnak az újabb átalakulás után. Senki sem tudta megmondani, hogy vajon Harrynek megmaradnak-e az emlékei, vagy minden elveszik, és ők újra ott lesznek, ahol a part szakad. Piton megint az olyannyira utált bájitaltan tanár lesz, Dora pedig egy tökéletes idegen?  
– Nem tudom, hogy mit kéne még tennünk – töprengett hangosan a boszorkány. – Dumbledore azt mondta, hogyha Harry eléggé biztonságban érzi majd magát, és elfogad minket a családjának, akkor visszaváltozik.  
– Albus sem tudhat mindent.  
– Valamit rosszul csinálunk, Perselus. – Dora aggódva nézett fel a férfira. – Lehet, hogy a mi hibánk?  
Piton annyira szerette volna azt mondani, hogy nem, de nem tehette. Sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy mi történik körülöttük.

A Roxfort mennyezete csillagos éggé volt elvarázsolva. Az elsősök a szokásos módon idegesen toporogtak McGalagony professzor előtt. Az igazgató a ceremónia kezdete előtt bejelentést tett, miszerint Piton professzor meghatározatlan ideig távol marad az iskolától, és a tantárgyát ideiglenesen ő fogja átvenni.  
Ron, Hermione és Ginny egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak azzal, hogy Piton ott van-e a tanári asztalán vagy sem. Az egyetlen dolog, ami őket foglalkoztatta, az Harry volt. Mindhárman szomorúan nézték a vörös hajú fiú melletti üres helyet. Neville-nek is feltűnt a változás, és kíváncsian pusmogott Freddel, aki ugyanúgy nem tudott mit mondani, mint a másik oldalán ülő Hermione.

Senki nem magyarázta meg nekik, mi történt a barátjukkal, és hogy hol van. Senki nem mondta el, hogy van-e remény rá, hogy visszatér közéjük. Az egyetlen dolog, ami még barátjuk hiányánál is rosszabb volt, az a szokatlanul nyomasztó vigyor, ami Malfoy képén terült el, ahogy időről-időre az asztaluk felé tekintgetett.

– Szerintetek tud valamit, amit mi nem? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Ron.  
– Bizonyára, hiszen tudjuk, miféle az apja – sziszegte Hermione, és indulatosan felszúrt a villájára egy darab húst.  
Ginny szótlanul meredt üres tányérjára, egy falatot sem bírt legyűrni a torkán.  
– Ki fogom belőle szedni – fogadkozott a Weasley fiú ökölbe szorult kézzel.  
– Kiből szedsz ki és mit? – hajolt oda hozzá George. – Csak nem az igazgatóra céloztál vagy McGalagonyra? Kétlem, hogy bármit mondanának.  
– Malfoyról beszéltünk – kotyogott bele Hermione. – Nézd csak meg azt az utálatos vigyort a képén, biztosan tud valamit.  
– Elkapjuk a kis szőkét? – csillant fel Fred szeme. – Jó kis mókának ígérkezik.  
– Meghiszem azt – bólogatott George  
– Akármit terveztek, én is benne akarok lenni – szólalt meg Ginny harciasan, az este folyamán először.  
– Ahogy én is – ajánlkozott Neville.  
– Ha elkapjuk, és kiszedjük belőle, amit tud, akkor legalább harminc ponton fogjuk megszegni az iskolai szabályzatot… – Ron olyan szemekkel nézett a lányra, amitől Hermione kicsit elpirult. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem veszek benne részt.  
– Helyes, akkor vacsora után elkapjuk. – Ron az asztal fölé nyújtotta a kezét, és a többiek tenyérrel lefelé fordítva ráfektették a sajátjukat.  
– Reszkess, Malfoy, mert jövünk – vigyorogtak az ikrek.


	15. Chapter 15

18+ jelenetek! Felnőtt tartalom!

15.

Az utolsó esély

– Ezt el fogom mondani az apámnak! Tudni fog róla! – üvöltötte Malfoy, miközben Fred és George a második emeleti lányvécé padlójára nyomta.

A két fiú nagyon élvezte a dolgot. Annyira könnyű volt elkapni a szőke fiút. Miután pöffeszkedve elhagyta a Nagytermet, mind utána indultak. A két fogdmegje még az asztalnál ült és a hasát tömte, fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy közben Malfoyt elhurcolták.

– Csináljatok már valamit, ide csődíti az egész iskolát – jajgatott Neville, de Hermione addigra már gondoskodott róla, hogy senki ne zavarhassa őket.

Hisztis Myrtle felettük körözött, és egyre csak azt kántálta, hogy megverik Malfoyt. Ron megelégelte a visítozó szellemlányt, és nem túl udvariasan elküldte egy melegebb éghajlatra, mire Myrtle sértődötten eltűnt az egyik fülkében.

Ginny arca vöröslött az indulatoktól. Hermione végig a pálcát tartó kezén tartotta a pillantását, hogy megakadályozza az esetleges támadást.

– Mit akartok tőlem? – kérdezte ijedt hangon Draco. – Engedjetek el! – harsogta, mikor nem kapott választ.  
– Mit tudsz Harryről? – kérdezte Fred. – És ne add az ártatlant, mert tudjuk, hogy tudsz valamit.  
– Úgy van, ki fogjuk szedni belőled – közölte nagy egyetértésben George.

Malfoy teljesen elsápadt. Egyre csak kavarogtak a gondolatok a fejében, Nem tudta, mire lennének képesek a griffendélesek, de azt igen, hogy nem tarthatják itt örökké. Amint elérkezik a takarodó ideje, a többiek keresni fogják.

– Nem mondok nektek semmit – sziszegte.

Ginnynél elszakadt a cérna, ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Visítva rávetette magát Malfoyra, félresodorva a bátyjait, és a kezét szorosan a fiú nyakára nyomta. A többiek ledöbbenve figyelték a jelenetet.

– Beszélj!

Malfoy arca kezdett kékülni, megpróbálta lefejteni magáról a torkát szorongató kezeket, de hiábavaló volt minden próbálkozása. Ginny jelenleg olyan dühös volt, hogy semmi nem állíthatta meg. Végül a szőke fiú a kezét feltartva jelezte, hogy mindent elmond, csak hagyják békén. A vörös hajú lány elengedte a torkát, de továbbra is Malfoy mellkasán térdelt.

– Az ap…apám. – Dracót erős köhögési roham rázta. – Az… azt mondta, Potter nem jön vissza az iskolába.

– Honnan tudja ezt az apád? – kérdezte Ron, maga előtt összefont karokkal.  
– Mert nem tudna visszajönni, maximum hat év múlva. – Draco győzedelmesen elmosolyodott.  
– Beszélj érthetően! – parancsolt rá Ginny, és figyelmeztetőn felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy nem lesz rest felképelni a fiút.  
– Potterrel történt valami – magyarázta Malfoy. – Nem tudom, mi, és az apám se tudta, de azt mondta, a híres hős most úgy néz ki, mint egy taknyos kölyök. Állítólag gyereknek is ugyanolyan ocsmány.

Ginny úgy pattant le a fiúról, mintha rugó lett volna a talpa alatt. Mindenki elhűlve nézett Malfoyra. Hermione lázasan gondolkozott, próbálta összerakni az információ-morzsákat, amiket tudtak. Piton az Odúban, Harry mint egy kisgyerek, de valami nem volt kerek az egészben.

– Piton is vele van – vetette oda Malfoy, mikor már feltápászkodott, és teátrálisan a talárját kezdte porolgatni. – Az apám azt mondta, hogy Piton mocskos áruló, és nagy árat fog fizetni. A Sötét Nagyúr keményen megbünteti majd. – Már meg sem próbálta titkolni, kinek az oldalán áll a családja.  
– Ha elkapja – közölte Hermione.  
Mindenki a fejét kapkodta, és nem értett semmit. Piton miért állt volna Voldemort mellett? Hermione nem a szőke fiú előtt akarta elmondani a sejtését. A sejtést, amiben egyre biztosabb volt. Piton kémkedett a Rendnek.

Malfoy kihasználta a hirtelen támadt figyelmetlenséget, és megkísérelt egy szökést, de Fred, George és Neville villámgyorsan kapcsolt, és rászegezték a pálcájukat.  
– Elmennél? Nem hinném, hogy végeztünk volna – közölte az egyik iker. – Szóval Piton vele van?  
– Meg az a kitagadott ringyó is. – Malfoy szinte köpte a szavakat.  
– Kicsoda? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione.  
– Az anyám kitagadott nővérének a lánya. Egy Tonks!

A többiek értetlenül pislogtak. Az meg hogy lehet? Hiszen látták Tonkst felszállni a Roxfort expresszre. Draco látta a többiek egymás felé küldött kérdő pillantását, és gúnyosan ciccegni kezdett.

– Tudom ám, mire gondoltok… Hogy lehetett Tonks Potterrel, mikor a vonaton volt. Eltaláltam? – Megeresztett egy vigyort. – Lehet, hogy ti nem tudnátok? – Érdeklődve szemlélte a tökéletes körmeit. – Annak az idióta külsejű boszorkánynak van egy nővére.

Szinte mindenki egyszerre fordult Malfoy felé.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy Piton és Tonks nővére tudja, hol van Harry? – kérdezte Ginny. – Akkor Tonks is tudja, nem? – Ezt a kérdést már nem Malfoynak szegezte.  
– Igen, biztosan tudja – bólogattak a többiek.  
– Ezt nem hiszem el! – Ron mérgesen belerúgott a falba. – Végig ott volt az orrunk előtt az, aki segíthetett volna, és mi még csak nem is gondoltunk rá, hogy megkérdezzük.  
– Na igen, a helyzetfelismerő képességed magáért beszél, Weasley. – Draco lenézőn végigmérte a másik fiút.  
– Mit tudsz még? – lépett elé Ginny.  
– Semmit. – Malfoy hátrébb lépett, de ezúttal már nem ijedt meg olyan könnyen. – Mindent elmondtam… Úgyhogy, ha volnátok olyan szívesek…  
– Oh, hát persze, parancsolj. – Félreálltak az útjából.  
Malfoy megfogta a kilincset, és lenyomta.  
– Ja, és Malfoy, ha esetleg eljárna a szád a barátaidnak, csak úgy szólunk, hogy mi sem fogjuk titokban tartani, hogy fecsegtél.  
– Bizony! Nagyon rossz fényt vetne rád, ha kiderülne, hogy egy kis spicli vagy – jegyezte meg Hermione felvonva a szemöldökét, amivel kísértetiesen hasonlított Pitonra.

Malfoy nyelt egy nagyot, majd távozott.  
A többiek megvárták, míg becsukódik az ajtó, aztán eszeveszett diskurzusba kezdtek. Nem tudtak túl sokat, de ez a néhány dolog bőven elég volt, hogy pánikba essenek. Ha Harry most újra kisgyerek, és Piton pedig lebukott, akkor...

– Ha ez tényleg igaz, akkor nagyon nagy szarban vagyunk – jelentette ki Ron, és megtörten csúszott le a padlóra. Senki nem vitatkozott vele, hiszen igaza volt.

A világ megmentője egy öt éves kölyök.

Piton gondterhelten hagyta el Harry szobáját, miután lefektették. Nem tudta, mi tévők legyenek, már végigvettek minden lehetőséget, miközben a fiú délután az udvaron játszott. Szóba jöttek bájitalok, bűbájok, még a sötét mágia is, de minden ötletet sorra elvetettek. Patthelyzet volt.

A férfi nagyon kimerült a nap folyamán. Az első szeptemberi nap még ugyanolyan meleg volt, mint az azt megelőző nyári hónapokban, és estére sem akart enyhülni az idő. Lüktetett a feje, de nem vehetett be még egy fájdalomcsillapítót, mert a Sötét Jegye miatt aznap már kettőt megivott. Azt gondolta, talán egy zuhany segít neki ellazulni. Módszeresen összehajtogatta a levetett ruháit, majd ráhelyezte az ágy melletti székre. Miközben bevonult a fürdőszobába, a pillantása egy másodperc erejéig megakadt a cipős-dobozon. Megtörten rázta meg a fejét, és belépett a fürdőbe.

Dorothea szintén nagyon kétségbeesett volt. Amióta csak Piton megtalálta őket, megállás nélkül arról beszélgettek, hogy mit fognak csinálni, ha Harry nem változik vissza. Nem hagyhatták magára, szüksége volt egy családra. De hogyan élhetné újra az életét? Mit csinálnak, ha tényleg így marad, és esetleg hat év múlva újra a Roxfortban találja magát? Ha egyáltalán megérik azt az időd.

Igen, a boszorkány nem akarta áltatni magát. Ismerte a jóslatot, ahogy mindenki más is tudott róla Sirius halálát követően. Az igazgató többé nem titkolhatta el tőlük, mert Voldemort is tudomást szerzett róla. Harrynek kellett legyőznie őt, de ha ő kisgyerek marad, akkor soha nem lesz esélyük. Képtelenség lett volna azt gondolni, hogy fel tudják tartóztatni a Sötét Nagyurat addig, míg Potter újra el nem éri legalább a tizenötödik életévét. Előbb fog mindenki meghalni, minthogy ez megtörténne.

Halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és kisétált a nappaliba. Az asztalon mindenféle könyvek hevertek, megpróbáltak valami megoldást találni, de tehetetlenek voltak. Dora magához vette a könyveket, és odalépett a polchoz, hogy visszategye őket. Éppen az utolsó darabot tette a helyére, amikor hirtelen beugrott neki valami.  
A padláson Sirius régi ládájában volt pár igen komoly fekete mágiával foglalkozó könyv, amit a férfi még annak idején a házukból hozott el, hogy ezzel is bosszanthassa az anyját. Biztos volt benne, hogy majd felrobbant mérgében, mikor hűlt helyét találta hőn szeretett olvasmányainak. Dora nem sok esélyt látott rá, de egy próbát megért.

Tíz perc múlva győzedelmesen kurjantott, és villámgyorsan lemászott a padlásról. Kopogtatás nélkül robbant be a férfi szobájába, majd mikor nem találta, tanácstalanul szólongatni kezdte. A férfi ugyan nem válaszolt, de a boszorkány észrevette a keskeny fénycsíkot a fürdőszoba ajtaja alatt, és gondolkozás nélkül benyitott.

Piton éppen akkor lépett ki a zuhany alól, és már nyúlt volna a törölközőért, mikor Dora hirtelen megjelent előtte. Egy másodpercre még a levegő is megfagyott a helyiségben. Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, melyikük jött nagyobb zavarba a helyzettől, végül a nő a nyakáig elpirulva elfordult, és sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette kiaraszolt a fürdőből.

Egy perc múlva a férfi is utána ment, immáron a derekára tekert fehér törölközővel, és eléggé olyan képet vágott, mint aki mindjárt megátkozza a nőt. Dora arca továbbra is vörös volt, és mindenfelé nézett, csak a férfira nem.

– Megtudhatnám, hogy miért törtél be az intim szférámba? – kérdezte a férfi ridegen.  
– Én csak… Én utánad szóltam, de…  
– Ha nem válaszolok, akkor az nyilván azt jelenti, hogy elfoglalt vagyok! – vakkantott Piton. – Merlin szerelmére, még jó, hogy nem akkor nyitottál be, amikor éppen a toalettet használtam!  
– Igen, az kínos lett volna – motyogta Dora.  
– Miért, ez talán nem volt az? – mordult rá a férfi, és elsétált a nő mellett, hogy magához vegye a pizsamáját. – Most visszamegyek felöltözni, remélem, nem kell magamra zárnom az ajtót.  
– Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy többet be nem teszem oda a lábam – felelte ingerülten a nő, és végre ráemelte a pillantását, majd alighogy meglátta a férfi izmos felsőtestét, amit apró vízcseppek borítottak, bevillant neki a tengerparti kép, mikor lopva a férfit mustrálta, és zavartan újra el kellett fordulnia.

Néhány perc várakozás után Piton újra felbukkant, és már egészen másképpen festett az álláig begombolt fekete pizsamában. Kérdőn nézett a nőre, mire Dora felé dobta a kezében szorongatott sötétbarna, bőrkötéses könyvet. A férfi elolvasta a borítót.  
_Az elme birtoklása, avagy hogyan irányítsd ellenfeled gondolatait_

– Ezt meg honnan szerezted? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel a férfi.  
– Sirius holmija között volt, az anyjától hozta el még nagyon régen – felelte a nő. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, de talán segíthet.  
– Ez a könyv semmiben sem segíthet, mert csupa olyan dolog van benne, amit nekünk nem lenne szabad tudnunk! – A kezével dühösen rácsapott a könyvre, majd kivonult a nappaliba, és levetette magát a kanapéra.  
– Nem értelek, hiszen te is belenéztél Harry fejébe – mondta Dora enyhén oldalra billentett fejjel.  
A férfi két kezét a kanapé támláján pihentette, és hátrahajtotta a fejét. A nő kijelentésére nemtetszően felhorkantott.  
– Az, hogy birtoklod valaki gondolatait, vagy az engedélyével meglesed őket, nem ugyanaz – oktatta ki a nőt. – Én nem irányítottam Harryt, csupán belenéztem az emlékeibe, és ő hagyta.  
– De ha…  
– Nincs de! – torkolta le a nőt dühtől szikrázó szemekkel. – Tudod te egyáltalán, mit jelent az, hogy birtoklod valaki elméjét?  
– Azt hiszem, de ha mégsem, akkor te majd elmondod. – Dora szemtelenül elvigyorodott. Piton csak fintorogva megrázta a fejét, majd a poharáért nyúlt, amit még az esti meseolvasás és társai előtt hagyott az asztalon. Dorát meghagyta abban a hitben, hogy ő bort iszik, holott csak víz volt benne, amit ügyesen megbűvölt, míg a nő nem nézett oda. Más se hiányzott neki, mint hogy alkohollal keverje a bájitalait.  
– Valahogy rá kell vennünk, hogy visszaváltozzon. Ha másként nem megy, akkor befolyásolnunk kell az elméjét – szólalt meg a nő halkan.  
– Pompás ötlet, maga Voldemort is kipróbálhatná – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Ja, neki nem is kell, hiszen már megtette, és egészen a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumig űzte a fiút.  
– Tudom, hogy vannak veszélyei – morogta a nő karba font kézzel.  
– Igen az a veszélye, hogyha nem tudsz időben kilépni Harry elméjéből, akkor megzápul az agya, és egy hülyegyerek lesz – vicsorogta a férfi. – Ha olyan könnyű lenne mások elméjét irányítani, akkor mindenki ezt csinálná, és nem lenne törvényellenes. De te vagy olyan idióta, hogy megpróbálnád.

Tonks állkapcsa megfeszült, ahogy megpróbálta elfojtani a belőle feltörni készülő káromkodásáradatot. Miért ilyen ellenséges vele a férfi, amikor ő is csak a megoldást keresi? Már többször felmerült bennük a sötét mágia ötlete, de úgy tűnik, az csak akkor „ártatlan" dolog, ha Piton hozakodik elő vele.

Tehetetlen dühében szinte már lyukat vájt a körmeivel a tenyerébe, és akaratlanul is legördült egy-két könnycsepp az arcán. Piton kelletlenül vette tudomásul, hogy megbántotta a nőt. A férfi idegesen beletúrt a hajába, és maga mellé hívta Dorát, de ő csak a fejét rázta.

– Ne kéresd magad, Thea. – Mire a férfi felismerte, hogy milyen nevet mondott, már késő volt. A boszorkány ráemelte sötétbarna szemeit, és az arcára kiülő vegyes érzelmek nagyon is beszédesek voltak.  
– Gyere ide… Kérlek! – Az utolsó szót erőnek erejével préselte ki magából Piton. A nő nem tiltakozott tovább, átült a szemközti díványra, és Piton minden aggálya ellenére nagyon is közel helyezkedett el hozzá.  
– Kifutunk az időből. – A hangja több, mint szomorú volt.  
– Tudom – felelte a férfi, majd fásultan felsóhajtott.  
– Néha úgy érzem, te nem is akarod, hogy Harry visszaváltozzon – mondta a nő, és a férfi pillantását kutatta, Piton azonban lehunyta a szemét.  
– Néha tényleg nem akarom – suttogta maga elé.  
– De miért? – kérdezte Dora, és lágyan közrefogta két kezével a férfi arcát, majd maga felé fordította. Piton kinyitotta a szemét, és pillantása találkozott Dorothea őszintén érdeklődő tekintetével. – Kérlek, Perselus, ne zárkózz el előlem.  
A férfi megfogta a nő bal csuklóját, a szája elé emelte és megcsókolta, majd a tenyere alját, a közepét és végül az ujjait. A nő a másik kezét még mindig nem vette le a férfi arcáról, de már nem csupán ott tartotta, hanem szeretetteljesen cirógatni kezdte.  
– Én csak… Piton hangja egy pillanatra elcsuklott. – Nem tudom elveszíteni őt, már nem lennék rá képes.  
– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen, megígérem neked. – Piton bólintott, majd elengedte a nő kezét, és az asztal felé fordult. Az ölébe vette azt az átkozott könyvet, és felcsapta a fedelét.

Órák múlva már készen volt a terv. Az a terv, ami Piton szerint annyi buktatóval rendelkezett, hogy már kár is volt számolni. Ha be akartak lépni Harry fejébe, és előcsalogatni a tinédzserkori énjét, akkor mindenek előtt rá kellett venniük a mostani gyereket, hogy együttműködjön velük. A bájital és a hosszadalmas varázsige csak az egyik buktató volt. A másik az volt, hogy Piton úgy vélte, Harry régi énje nem hogy nem fog rá hallgatni, de teljességgel ellen fog állni, és ha elszabadul, ki tudja, milyen károkat okozhat. Így arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy Dorának kell kapcsolatot létesítenie vele, csakhogy a boszorkánynak semmi tapasztalata nem volt ilyesmiben. Tonksnak még soha senki nem próbálta meg olvasni a gondolatait, és ő sem tette még ezt senkivel.

Persze a bájital segítségével könnyebben be fog tudni hatolni Harry tudatának legmélyére, de ha nem fog tudni szót érteni Potter tinédzserkori énjével, akkor mindketten veszélyben lesznek. Ha a fiú elzárja a nő elől a visszafelé vezető utat, akkor soha többé nem fog magához térni, és Harry elméjének foglya marad, ami viszont azt vonja maga után, hogy a gyerek egész egyszerűen meg fog őrülni.

– De ha ezeket nem vesszük figyelembe – kezdett bele a nő már ki tudja, hányadik alkalommal –, akkor elképzelhető, hogy működjön a dolog? Nem csak elméleti szinten.  
– Elképzelhető – fújtatott a férfi az állán dobolva az ujjaival –, viszont komplett őrültek lennénk, ha nem vennénk figyelembe.  
– Mikorra tudod megfőzni a bájitalt? – tudakolta a nő, az előző hozzáfűzést szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva. – Megvan hozzá mindened?  
A férfi újra tüzetesen végigtanulmányozta a receptet, majd tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– A hozzávalókat ugyan meg tudnánk szerezni, de a három hüvelyk vastagságú ólom-üstöt és az egy fontos arany-üstöt nem. Ugyan a laboromban mindkettőt megvan, de…  
– Küldessük ide, nem olyan bonyolult – csapott le a szavakra a nő. – Dumbledore biztosan ide tudja küldeni.  
– Igazán? – Piton szemöldökei felszaladtak a homlokán. – Ha nem tévedek, nem árultuk el neki, hol vagyunk, a saját biztonságunk érdekében. Nem gondolod, hogy kissé feltűnő lenne egy a Roxfortból útjára indított bagolysereg?  
– Akkor elmegyek érte – dacoskodott a nő.  
– Hogyne mennél, és ha lehet, akkor invitáld meg ide a téged megtámadó halálfalókat is! – vicsorogta a férfit.  
– A bájital nélkül nem működik a varázsige?  
– De, azért kell hozzá megcsinálni, hogy valamivel eltöltsd a felesleges óráidat! – csattant fel Piton. – Komolyan mondom, Dora, ha nem tudnám, hogy milyen magasan képzett boszorkány vagy, azt hinném, hogy kibuktál az iskolából.  
– Én igyekszem nem hülyéket kérdezni – védekezett a nő, ámbár a férfi pillantása azt sugallta, hogy kevés sikerrel –, de baromira nem könnyíted meg a helyzetem. Kellenek az üstök, kell a bájital, és az is kell, hogy Harry visszaváltozzon!

– Minek változzam vissza? – kérdezte álmosan pislogva a kisfiú.  
Mindketten ledermedve néztek felé, ahogy meztelen kis talpával végigcsattogott a padlón, majd odaérve hozzájuk, kényelmesen belefészkelte magát a férfi ölébe.  
– Hát te már ébren vagy? – kérdezte Dora, visszanyerve a lélekjelenlétét, majd gyorsan az órára pillantott. – Még csak hajnali öt óra van, fiatalúr.  
– Szomjas vagyok – mondta álomittas hangon a gyerek.  
Piton gyengéden végigsimított Harry feje búbján, majd a mellkasához húzta, és felállt vele.  
– Anyád mindjárt hoz neked inni, mi pedig visszamegyünk addig a szobádba – mormolta a kisfiú fülébe.

Egy perccel később Harry már félig álomba merülve itta ki a hideg vizet a felé nyújtott pohárból, majd újra elköszönt a szüleitől, és jól bevackolta magát az ágy közepére. Piton szemében ugyanaz a szeretet tükröződött, mint Doráéban. Abban a pillanatban tudták, hogy meg fogják csinálni a bájitalt, és megpróbálnak segíteni a gyereknek, még ha az azzal a veszéllyel is jár, hogy elveszítik őt, hiszen nem volt rá garancia, hogy a tinédzser Harry bármire is emlékezni fog.

– Ha bármi rosszul sül el, meg foglak fojtani – morogta a férfi a nő szobája előtt állva.  
Dora a hátát az ajtónak vetette – miközben Piton fél kézzel mellette támaszkodott –, és úgy nézett fel a férfira.  
– Sikerülnie kell, nincs más esélyünk – bizonygatta nő saját magának is.  
Piton egy másodpercre belefeledkezett a nő elszánt tekintetébe. Annyiszor látta már ezt a nézést tőle, és ez azt jelentette nála, hogy nem fog meghátrálni, történjék bármi. Mielőtt felfoghatta volna, mit tesz, a keze már elindult a nő arcához, és Dora belesimult az érintésbe, majd mikor megérezte, hogy a férfi vissza akarja húzni a kezét, elkapta a csuklóját. Gyorsan körbefonta a szabadon maradt karjával a férfi nyakát, és közelebb húzta magához.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet… – szólalt meg rekedten a férfi, de nem igazán volt meggyőző.  
– Szerintem pedig pompás ötlet – suttogta a füle mellett a nő.

Dora forró lehelete simogatta a bőrét. Az apró, lágy csókok, amivel behintette az arcát, felértek egy balzsamos gyógyírral, és mikor végre az ajkuk találkozott, a férfi érezte, hogy kár küzdenie, mert elveszett. Szorosan magához vonta a nőt, és olyan birtoklón és szenvedélyesen csókolta, mint aznap, mikor ott álltak kint a verandán. Kifulladásig csókolta Dorát, és mikor a nő pihegve elvált tőle egy pillanatra, hogy levegőhöz jusson, Piton már tudta, hogy nem fognak itt megállni. Többet akart, érezni a nő forró bőrét az övén, a teste remegését, mikor gyönyört szerez neki. Azokat a sóhajokat akarta hallani, amiket olyan könnyűszerrel csalt ki belőle mindig.

Lenyomta az ajtó kilincsét, és befurakodott a szobába, maga előtt tolva a boszorkányt. Dorothea kapkodva gombolni kezdte a férfi pizsamáját, közben időnként megállt, hogy felemelje a karját, és Piton áthúzhassa a pólóját a feje fölött. Olyan kínzóan vágytak a másik érintésére, csókjára, hogy a férfi végül türelmetlenül egy halkan elsuttogott bűbájjal vetkőztette magukat meztelenre. Annyi év után is pontosan tudták, mit szeret a másik, hol kell ahhoz megérinteni, hogy elégedetten felmorduljon. Dora nevetett, mikor a férfi nyelve végigcsiklandozta az oldalát, majd Piton finoman megharapdálta a csípőcsontját, és végül eltűnt a combjai között. A nyelve és a keze ott volt mindenütt, élvezet-teljes sóhajokat csalogatva elő a nőből, aki hol Perselus hajába túrt, hol saját testén simított végig, és végül, mikor már nem bírta tovább, apró sikoltással élvezett el.

A férfi megtörölte a száját, és vágytól fűtötten szemlélte az orgazmus utóhatásait megélő gyönyörű boszorkányt. Hogy is bírta ki nélküle ennyi éven át?

– Remélem, még nem fáradt el, Mr. Piton, mert most én jövök – somolygott Dora, majd hirtelen felpattant, és a két vállára fektette a férfit.

Piton fölé tornyosult, és megkapaszkodott az ágy felső keretében. A férfi egy izgatott pillantást vetett a nő nedvességtől csillogó szemérmére, majd megérintette a nő bokáját. Kezét lassan felcsúsztatta a térdhajlatáig, és finoman húzni kezdte. Dora engedelmesen borult rá a férfira. Végigcsókolta a mellkasát, belenyalt a köldökébe, ami egy rövid kuncogást váltott ki a férfiból, majd ajkával leheletfinoman súrolta az addigra már kőkemény péniszt. Mennyit álmodozott erről a pillanatról, és most itt volt végre…

Szakértő módon rákulcsolta ujjait Piton meredező férfiasságára, és masszírozni kezdte. Nyelve hegyével éppen csak megérintette a makkot, mire a férfi türelmetlenül felsóhajtott.

– Nem kínozlak tovább – mosolygott a nő.  
– Az jó lesz… – Piton tovább már nem jutott. Még a levegő is bennrekedt a tüdejében, ahogy megérezte, hogy a nő finom, húsos ajka szépen rácsúszott a péniszére, és a keze mozgásával megegyező ütemben kényeztetni kezdte.

Olyan érzések szabadultak fel bennük szeretkezés közben, amikről azt hitték, már réges- régen elmúltak, vagy ha mégis megmaradtak, akkor eltemették magukban.  
Piton, ha csak egy rövid időre is, de elfeledkezett mindenről, ami mostanában a nyakába szakadt. Harryről, Voldemortról, a Roxfortról, a háborúról, és nem utolsó sorban a cipős-dobozról a szomszédos szobában. Most minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy boldoggá tegye Dorát. Csak őt és senki mást, és ennek az egyik legbiztosabb módja az ütemesen a nőben mozgó férfiasságán kívül az volt, ha mély, bársonyos hangján az imádott néven szólítja.  
Thea…

Még csak pirkadt, mikor a férfi már ébren volt, és öltözködni kezdett. Dora felébredt a motoszkálásra, és álmosan pislogva magához ölelte a férfi párnáját.

– Készülsz valahova? – kérdezte álmatagon mosolyogva.  
– El kell mennem az Abszol útra, hogy beszerezzem, amire szükségünk lesz a bájitalhoz – felelte a férfi az ágy szélére ülve, hogy felhúzhassa a cipőjét. Dora szeméből azonnal kirepült az álmosság, és most már nagyon is élénken ült a férfi mögött.  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy ezt beszéltük volna meg az éjjel – morogta az orra alatt.  
– Az éjjel egészen mást csináltunk – fordult hátra a férfi, és végigsimított a nő karján.

Piton elővett a zsebéből egy fiolát, és megitta, majd berohant a fürdőszobába. Dora utána szaladt, de hiába próbált bejutni, a férfi bezárkózott, és magával vitte a nő pálcáját is. Néhány perc idegtépő várakozás után Piton megjelent az ajtóban, de egészen máshogy nézett ki.

– Százfülé-főzet? – kérdezte a nő összevont szemöldökkel.  
– Minden valamit magára adó bájitalmesternek lennie kell belőle, mert bármikor úgy hozhatja a helyzet, hogy használnia kell – közölte Piton, majd a nő felé nyújtotta a pálcáját. – Ha bárki idejön, te rászegezed a pálcát…  
– Tudom, tudom, kiderítem, hogy az-e, akinek kiadja magát – sóhajtott a nő fáradtan. – Siess vissza!  
– Úgy lesz. – Piton röviden megölelte a nőt, és futó csókot lehelt az ajkaira, majd kivonult a szobából.

A nő kikísérte az ajtóig, és még akkor is ott állt, mikor a férfi – jellegtelen muglinak öltözve – elhoppanált.  
Harry, szokásához híven, elég korán kelt, és máris lendületesen kezdte a napot. Az első, ami feltűnt neki, mikor a nő reggelizni hívta, az a férfi hiánya volt. Rögtön rá is kérdezett, hogy hol lehet újdonsült apukája, de Dora csak annyit mondott neki, hogy dolga van, de siet vissza.

A kisfiú egy ideig megelégedett ezzel a válasszal, de egy óra múlva újfent kérdezősködni kezdett. A boszorkány türelmesen mosolyogva még mindig csak azt tudta mondani, mint korábban.

– De ugye tényleg visszajön? – kérdezte Harry komoly ábrázattal, mint aki egyből rájön, hogyha hazudnak neki.  
– Persze, szívem, hamarosan itthon lesz – bizonygatta a nő, bár gondolatban még hozzátette, hogy reméli.

A nő egyre csak az órát leste, majd úgy döntött, az idegességét jobb lesz elpalástolni a gyerek elől, és elindult a konyhába, hogy nekiálljon az ebédnek. Harry egy kis édesség reményében követte a nőt. Dora szinte alig tudott koncentrálni, rendre elejtette a hozzávalókat, és a konyha köve hamarosan elhullott hagymahéjakkal volt tele, amiket a kisfiú csokis keksz morzsái színesítettek. Éppen, hogy feltette a ragut főni, mikor pukkanást hallott a kert felől, és gyorsan lerángatta magáról a kötényét.

A pálcáját szorongatta a kezében, és úgy közeledett a férfi felé, aki immár a saját alakjában sétált, a kezében két üsttel.

– Állj! – parancsolt rá a nő, és Piton egy pillanatra megtorpant.  
– Én vagyok az – közölte, és újra elindult.  
Dora egészen közel engedte magához, majd nekiszegezte a kérdést.  
– Ha tényleg te vagy az, akkor biztosan meg tudod mondani, mi volt az, amivel olyan nagy örömet szereztem neked tegnap este.  
A férfi kajánul elvigyorodott.  
– A szádba vetted a fa…  
– Jó, elég lesz, te vagy az! – kiáltott fel a nő.

Harry kivágta a bejárati ajtót, és egyenesen feléjük rohant, majd élesen lefékezett Piton előtt, és kezeit a férfi dereka köré fonta.

– De jó, hogy visszajöttél, apa – motyogta boldog mosollyal. – Ezeket nekem hoztad?  
– Azok apád játékai, drágám – felelte a nő, majd elhúzta a gyereket a férfitől, hogy megnézze az arcát. – Menj vissza, és mosakodj meg, tiszta maszat a szád.  
– Már nem szükséges, a legnagyobb részét a nadrágomba törölte – jegyezte meg a férfi, és lepöckölt magáról néhány morzsát.

Miután aznap este végre ágyba parancsolták Harryt, mindketten kiosontak a konyhába, hogy nekiálljanak a bájitalnak. Piton feltette a tűzhelyre a két üstöt, és csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy sikerül elkészítenie a főzetet. A bájitalrecept nagyon bonyolult volt, a főzet pedig igen kényes természetű. Dora is átfutotta a receptet, és a kezébe fogott egy kést.

– Mindent be tudtál szerezni? – kérdezte végignézve az előtte sorakozó hozzávalókon.  
– Nem, majd holnap még tehetnénk egy kirándulást családostul is – forgatta meg a szemét. – Persze, hogy minden megvan, bár egyes dolgokat csak a Zsebpiszok közben tudtam megvenni, de ezen nem is csodálkoztam.  
– De senki nem ismert fel? – kérdezte a nő aggodalmasan.  
– Hányszor mondjam még el neked, hogy nem? – morgott a férfi, majd vizet öntött az ólom-üstbe, és beledobta a békamájat.

Tonks elkezdte darabolni a csattanó maszlagot, és közben nagyon koncentrált. A férfi is nekiállt a többi hozzávaló előkészítésének. Egy jó ideig csendben dolgoztak egymás mellett, majd Dora megtörte a csendet.

– Megbántad a múlt éjszakát? – kérdezte csendesen, és nem mert a férfira nézni.

Piton lassan letette a mozsarat a kezéből, és a nőtől is elvette a kést, majd maga felé fordította. Dora még ekkor is kerülte a bájitalmester pillantását, de a férfi az álla alá nyúlt a mutatóujjával, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

– Te megbántad? – Tekintetével érdeklődőn fürkészte a nő arcát.  
– Nem, dehogy – felelte gyorsan a nő.  
– Akkor miért kérdezed tőlem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Én biztos vagyok a saját érzéseimben, de nem tudom… Szóval… Annyi év eltelt és…  
– Mégsem változott semmi – fejezte be a mondatot a férfi. – Még mindig egy hebrencs boszorkány vagy, én pedig nem tudok neked ellenállni.

Dorothea szelíden elmosolyodott, és hagyta, hogy Piton magához ölelje, és megcsókolja a homlokát.

A bájital hajnali kettőre lett kész, de a recept szerint egy nap után újra kellett forralni az egészet. Ideiglenesen a férfi szobájába helyezték az üstöket, óvatosan lették a komód tetejére.

A boszorkány tűnődve állt a férfi mellett. Nem tudta, hogy megkérdezze-e, hogy ma is együtt töltik-e az éjszakát, de a ki nem mondott kérdésre a férfi azonnal megadta a választ, mikor megfogta a kezét, és átvezette a másik hálóba.

Az újabb szeretkezés sokkal szelídebb volt a tegnapihoz képest, de ugyanolyan élvezetes volt mindkettőjük számára. Ámbár az ébredés már kevésbé volt kellemes, mivel Harry, szokásához híven, már hat órakor ott ugrált az ágyuk szélén, és teljesen természetes volt számára, hogy a szülei egy ágyban aludtak. Dora behúzta maguk közé a kisfiút, és megkísérelte újra elaltatni, de Harry egy fél óra múlva már nagyon unatkozott, és nem hagyta őket tovább pihenni.

Piton alig tudott odafigyelni a gyerekre, amikor ő mindenféle sárkányokról és lovagokról mesélt neki, amiket az egyik könyvében látott. Dora felé nyújtott egy bögre kávét, amit Piton hálásan elfogadott. Ez a nap sem különbözött a többitől, a már megszokott rutin szerint ment minden, és a nap végére már annyira fáradtak voltak, hogy szinte alig álltak a lábukon. A férfi csak azért az egyért örült volna annak, ha Harry visszaváltozik, mert akkor legalább már sokkal önállóbb lett volna. Egyszerűen minden energiáját elszívta a kisfiú, bár valószínűleg az is közrejátszott, hogy állandóan fájdalomcsillapító-főzetet kellett innia, ami eléggé eltompította.  
Éjfélre újraforralták a bájitalt, majd Piton néhány varázslat segítségével stabilizálta, és lehűtötte. Elővett két bögrét a szekrényből, és kétfelé osztotta a főzetet. Még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyes-e ily módon befolyásolni Harryt, de nem nagyon látott más lehetőséget. Egyszerűen nem maradhatott ötéves.

– Készen állsz? – kérdezte fojtott hangon a nő a gyerek ágya mellett állva, kezében a két bögrével.  
– Nem mondanám… De a legjobb lesz, ha elkezdjük – felelte a férfi, és lassan lehúzta a takarót a szuszogó gyerekről.  
Finoman megrázta a vállát, és Harry kisvártatva álmosan pislogni kezdett.  
– Már reggel van? – kérdezte, és a pizsamája ujjával letörölte a nyálat a szája széléről.  
– Nem, kisfiam, még nincs reggel – mondta Piton halkan. Elvette az egyik bögrét a boszorkánytól, és Harry felé nyújtotta. – Ezt meg kéne innod.  
– Mi van benne? – kérdezte a gyerek ásítva, miközben ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.  
– Csak idd meg, drágám – ült le az ágy szélére a nő.

Harry engedelmesen a szájához emelte a poharat, és belekortyolt. Piton igyekezett minél kellemesebb ízt adni a főzetnek, de nem nagyon mert hozzátenni semmi erőset.

– Nem ízlik – fintorgott Harry, és a férfi felé nyújtotta a bögrét.  
– Tudom, Harry, de meg kell innod – tolta vissza a kezét a férfi. – A kedvünkért…

Harry legyűrte az undorát, és kiitta a bögre tartalmát, majd hagyta, hogy az apja visszafektesse az ágyba. Szinte rögtön visszaaludt, és az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy a matrac besüpped mellette, ahogy Dora is elhelyezkedett az ágyon.

– Mindenre emlékszel, amit mondtam? – kérdezte Piton rekedtes hangon.  
– Bízz bennem – felelte a nő, majd ő is felhajtotta a bájitalt, és hanyatt dőlt.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Harry

Piton bonyolult pálcamozdulatokat végzett a két alvó test fölött, és közben ősi szavakat mormolt. A varázspálcájából áradó fény körbevette Dorát és Harryt, majd, mint egy bura, beragyogta a fejüket.  
A férfi leengedte a pálcát tartó kezét, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Feszülten figyelte mindkettőjüket, készen állva arra, hogy bármi váratlan fejlemény esetén felébressze őket.

Tonks úgy érezte, mintha zuhanna, de mindez nagyon lassan történt. Esés közben körbenézett, és meglátta azt az ezernyi színes képet, ami körülötte örvénylett: Harry emlékeit. Kinyújtotta a karját, az ujjai hegyével belenyúlt a színes forgatagba, és minden alkalommal, mikor megérintett egy emléket, beszédfoszlányok visszhangoztak körülötte.

Úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóságig utazott, a végén már be kellett csuknia a szemét, mert kezdett szédülni, majd végül megérkezett. Egy másodpercig csak állt, valami furcsa meleget érzett a meztelen talpa alatt. Az orrát megcsapta az ismerős sós illat, és valaki lágyan megérintette a kezét. Kinyitotta a szemét, és pillantása találkozott Harry mosolygós tekintetével.  
Az öt éves kisfiú a tengerparti homokban állt, és némán figyelte a nőt.

– Szia, Harry, jól vagy, drágám? – mosolygott a nő.  
– Szia, mami!

Dora egy rövid ideig hallgatott, a markában szorongatta Harry apró kezét, és bár mosolygott, a szeme szomorú volt. Miért jutott nekik ilyen kevés idő? Miért kell mindennek eltűnnie?

– Mi lesz velem? – kérdezte a fiú lehajtott fejjel. Dora leguggolt elé a homokba, és megsimogatta az arcát.  
– Nem kell félned, minden rendben lesz. – Igyekezett biztatónak tűnni, de a hangja akaratlanul is megremegett.  
– Mi lesz, ha már nem leszek többé? – tudakolta a kisfiú oldalra billentett fejjel. – Mi leszek akkor?  
A nő keserűen felsóhajtott, bárcsak ne kellene erre válaszolnia.  
– Egy emlék leszel, kincsem. A mi legszebb emlékünk az életben.  
– Emlék? – Harry szája sírásra görbült. – De ha nem akarom… – A befejezés ott lógott a levegőben. Dora torka elszorult, és egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.  
– Semmit nem kell tenned, ha nem akarod, de…  
– Most muszáj – fejezte be helyette a fiú. – Szeretni fogtok utána is?  
– Persze, kincsem – mondta határozottan a nő. – Harry, szeretünk téged, nagyon szeretünk téged. Anya szeret téged, apa szeret téged. Vigyázz magadra Harry, légy erős!*

Dora nem is értette, hogy jöttek ezek a szavak a szájára, olyan volt, mintha egy pillanatig nem önmaga lett volna. Harry arcán furcsa érzelem tükröződött, de egy perc múlva már mosolygott, és a karjával oldalra mutatott. Dora abba az irányba fordult, és meglátta…

A tizenöt éves Harry Potter ott ült a part menti sziklák egyikén. A térdeit felhúzta és átkarolta őket, a fejét a karjára hajtotta. Dora visszafordult a kisfiú felé, de ő már nem volt ott. Lassan elindult a sziklák felé. A kövek csúszósak voltak, zöld moha nőtte be őket, a felületük éles volt. Több helyen is megvágták a nő talpát, de Tonks most nem törődött a fájdalommal.  
Lassan elérte a helyet, ahol Harry ült, és letelepedett mellé. A fiú felé fordult, majd vissza a tenger felé. Nem szólt semmit, csak hallgatta a tenger morajlását, a sirályok énekét.

– Harry. – A nő finoman megérintette a vállát. – Eljött az időd, Harry.  
A fiú szólásra nyitotta a száját, aztán mégsem mondott semmit.  
– Tudom, hogy félsz, én is félek, Perselus is…  
– Nem akarok menni – motyogta Potter az orra alatt. – Itt akarok maradni.  
– Tudom, de nem maradhatsz itt tovább, nincs több időd – mondta a nő, és azt kívánta, bár ne így lenne. Mennyire igazságtalan dolog ezt a gyereket azért hajszolni, hogy kiálljon valaki ellen, aki elpusztít mindent és mindenkit. Nem lenne szabad, hogy minden teher az ő vállán nyugodjon.  
– Itt békés, nem érzek semmit, megnyugtat az üresség. Nem akarom a régi életemet.  
– Semmi sem lesz a régi, hidd el nekem! – bizonygatta a nő.  
– De annyira fáj. – A fiú a mellkasára szorította a kezét. – Hiányzik nekem.  
Dora tudta, hogy Harry Siriusról beszél. Neki is hiányzott, minden nap gondolt rá, minden nap azt kívánta, bárcsak még élne. Sokszor felidézte, mit mondott neki, hogy nézett rá. Látta maga előtt az arcát, hallotta a hangját, a nevetését. De az emlékezés nem tette könnyebbé a vesztesége miatti fájdalmát.  
– Ezzel már nem hozod őt vissza. Elment, és már nem lehet velünk. – Tudta, hogy a szavai keményen hangzanak, de igaza volt.  
– Az én hibám volt? – kérdezte a nőt, és csüngött a szavain, éhesen várta a választ. – Miattam halt meg?  
– Nem, nem a te hibád volt, hogy lehetett volna az? – kérdezte a nő a könnyeit nyelve.  
– Akkor miért érzem úgy? – Potter felpattant, és a szikla szélére állt. Arra gondolt milyen egyszerű lenne, ha a mélybe vetné magát, ha hagyná, hogy elnyeljék a hullámok. – Megöl engem a kín, nem tudok így élni, nem akarok így élni.  
– Annyira sajnálom – suttogta a boszorkány a fiú mögé lépve, és átkarolta a mellkasát. Majdnem egyforma magasak voltak. Harry hátrahajtotta a fejét, a nő arcához szorította, és a kezét Dora kezére tette. A könnyei megállíthatatlanul csorogtak végig az arcán.  
– Nem tudom, hogy legyen tovább.  
– Majd mi segítünk, kisfiam, csak engedned kell – suttogta a gyerek fülébe. – Harry, ez így csak rosszabb lesz, el kell őt engedned, és a fájdalmad is. Vissza kell jönnöd.  
– Nem tudom megtenni. Nem akarok megint egyedül lenni. Gyűlölöm a magányt!  
– Nem, Harry, ezúttal minden más lesz. – Potter megfordult, és a nő meleg, sötétbarna szemeit fürkészte. – Megígérem neked. Soha többé nem leszel egyedül.  
– Miért én? – kérdezte a fiú, és a kérdés tőrként szúródott a nő szívébe. – Miért én kellek neki?  
– Nem tudom, kincsem… – simított végig az arcán. – De erős vagy és bátor, és én büszke vagyok rád.  
– Ígérd meg, hogy nem hagysz el! – követelte a fiú kétségbeesetten. – Bármi lesz is, velem maradsz.  
– Örökké, míg csak élek – bólintott a nő, és szorosan magához ölelte a gyereket.  
– Még mindig nem tudom, hogy vissza akarok-e menni. Olyan sokat várnak tőlem. – Harry hangja igen panaszos volt. Dora megértette a fiú aggodalmait, de neki most keménynek kellett lennie.  
– Nagy rajtad a teher és a felelősség, de nem vagy egyedül, és ha segítségre van szükséged, hozzánk bármikor jöhetsz. De a siránkozásból elég mára.

Harry meglepődve pislogott a boszorkányra.

– Nincs választásod, jönnöd kell. Nem akarlak kényszeríteni, de megteszem, ha nem hagysz választást. – Tonks a szavaival ellentétben meglehetősen gyengéden magához ölelte a gyereket, és megpuszilta az arcát. – Szóval szedd össze magad!

Piton már két órája tépelődve járt fel-alá a szobában, tekintetét le sem véve a két alvó alakról. Gyakorlatilag megőrjítette a tétlenség, és úgy vélte, ha most nem lesznek ősz hajszálai, akkor soha.

Harry és Dora összeölelkezve kezdett el zuhanni. A nő el is gondolkozott rajta, hogy miért zuhannak megint, hiszen ide is így érkezett, így ésszerűen azt gondolta, most az égbe fognak emelkedni, vagy valami hasonló. A tengerparti kép hamar elmosódott, és a helyébe újra az örvénylő emlékképek léptek. Akármilyen szorosan is fogták egymást, egy idő után érezték, hogy nem tudják már fogni a másik karját, és eltávolodtak. Dora ezúttal is küzdött a hányingerrel, és alig várta, hogy véget érjen az utazás.

Levegő után kapkodva ült fel az ágyban, és a bájitalmester egy ugrással már ott is volt mellette, hogy segítsen neki felállni. A nőnek nem volt ideje megszólalni, mert a szoba hirtelen megtelt vakító fénnyel, ami Harry testéből áradt, és mikor végre újra kinyithatták a szemüket, a fiú már tizenöt éves formájában feküdt az ágyon.

A pizsamája cafatokban lógott rajta, de Piton néhány ügyes bűbáj segítségével ráigazította. Harry mindez idő alatt még mindig mélyen aludt. Dora szeme sarkából legördült egy könnycsepp. Hol van az ő kisfia? Még csak el sem tudott búcsúzni tőle rendesen.

Piton ellenőrizte, hogy Harrynek nincsen-e láza, majd megnyugodva felsóhajtott. Még pár percig ott álltak az ágy körül az alvó fiút nézve, aztán átvonultak a nő szobájába.

– Thea, alszol? – kérdezte halkan a férfi.  
– Dehogy alszom – sóhajtott a nő. – Meg is lepődnék magamon, ha ezek után el tudnék aludni.

A boszorkány felült az ágyban, és maga elé húzta a térdeit. Örült, hogy a tervük sikerrel járt, nem kellett végül erőszakot alkalmaznia, mégsem kellett uralkodnia Harry elméjén, ez a tudat némileg megnyugtatta. Ugyanakkor szomorú volt, mert úgy érezte, elveszítette a kisfiát. Lehet, hogy Harry mindenre emlékezni fog, és továbbra is az anyjának tekinti majd őt, de már semmi sem lesz ugyanaz. Nem látta őt felnőni, nem volt része az életének.

– Olyan kétségbeesett volt – mondta olyan halkan, hogy szinte alig lehetett hallani. – Nem akart visszajönni, Perselus. Azt mondta, túl sokat várunk tőle, és nem bírja a nyomást. Mi lesz, ha összeomlik?  
– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy Albus megint ráerőszakolja a dolgokat. Ezúttal távol fogom tartani a bajtól. Már nem lesz egyedül, segíteni fogunk neki.  
– Az jó lesz… Mert nekem a szívem szakadt meg érte. – Dora elfordult, nem akarta, hogy a férfi lássa, hogy megeredtek a könnyei. Piton sosem volt igazán nagy vigasztaló, de jelen helyzetben pontosan meg tudta érteni a nő kétségbeesését. Őt is szorongatta a pánik.

Gyengéden megérintette a boszorkány vállát, és maga felé fordította. Dora az arca elé emelt kézzel szipogott, annyira lehetetlennek érezte az egész helyzetet. Itt ültek az ágyban, és azt várták, hogy Harry felébredjen a másik szobában, és végre megtudják, hogy hogyan tovább.

– Mi lesz, ha nem emlékszik ránk? Mi lesz, ha ez az egész nyár egy értelmetlen, tébolyult… – Tonks egész teste beleremegett a zokogásba, és az sem segített, hogy a férfi szorosan magához ölelte, és nyugtatóan simogatni kezdte a hátát, habár eleinte elég esetlenül inkább csak paskolgatta, ám pár perc elteltével már belejött.  
– Elég nagy az esélye, hogy nem fog ránk emlékezni. – Piton nem akart úgy tenni, mintha nem lenne tisztában a dolgokkal. – De nem fogom hagyni, hogy eltávolodjon tőlünk. Ő a mi fiunk!

Mikor Harry átváltozott, akkor sem emlékezett rájuk. Az elméje elzárt bizonyos dolgokat előle, és nem engedte a felszínre törni őket. Az öt éves Harry még csak hírből sem hallott soha Perselus Pitonról. De most már újra kamasz, és a bájitalmester valószínűnek tartotta, hogy ez a folyamat megismétlődik. Az emlékei visszatérnek, újra tudni fogja, milyen mélyről gyökerezően utálta a férfit, mennyire megvetette és gyűlölte. Dora pedig egy idegen lesz a számára. Talán szimpatikusnak fogja találni, de érthetően bizalmatlan lesz vele.

– Thea… – Nehéz volt kimondani a tényeket, a múltról beszélni sosem könnyű. – Harry és én nem szívleltük egymást régebben. Ha egészen pontos akarok lenni, akkor gyűlöltük a másikat. Én minden okot megadtam neki, hogy így érezzen, több, mint kegyetlen voltam vele.  
– James miatt? – kérdezte a nő, és elvett egy zsebkendőt az éjjeliszekrényről. – Azért utáltad, mert azt hitted, olyan, mint az apja? – Piton lassan bólintott.  
– Könnyű volt elhitetnem magammal, hogy nincs közöttük különbség. Harry mindig bajba került, soha nem volt egy nyugodt tanéve sem, és azt hittem, hogy csak a hőst akarja játszani. Megjegyzem, bizonyos fokig igazam volt, de nem azért volt hős, mert az akart lenni, hanem mert nem volt választása.  
– Sirius néha mesélt róla nekem. – Egy halvány mosoly suhant át a nő arcán. – Valahogy mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy Harry vakmerő és kicsit talán óvatlan is.  
– A gyerek fejjel rohant a falnak, mindig úgy tett, mint akinek nincs mit veszítenie. – Piton hangja kicsit ingerült lett, ahogy felidézte magában a fiú múltbéli dolgait.  
– Talán valóban nem volt mit veszítenie…  
– Albus soha nem szabott neki határokat, sőt, szerintem még külön élvezte is, hogy a gyerek kiállta a próbákat. – Dora érezte a férfin, hogy feszült lett. – Nagyon is sokat veszíthetett volna. Az életét, a barátait, de a gyerek túl önző volt. Nem értékelte ezeket.  
– Ne idegesítsd fel magad, Perselus! – csitította a nő. – Az már csak a múlt, nem tudjuk megváltoztatni, olyan marad, amilyen. Én is szívesen csinálnék dolgokat másképpen, de sajnos a hibáim hibák maradnak. Viszont megtanultam, hogy többé ne kövessem el őket. – Piton sokat sejtetően nézett a nőre. – Na jó, egy részüket…  
– Csakhogy, ha Harry nem fog emlékezni erre a nyárra – márpedig élek a gyanúval, hogy nem fog –, akkor a múlt számára a jelen lesz, és mindent ott fog folytatni, ahol abbahagyta.  
– Tehát, téged gyűlölni fog, engem pedig nem is fog ismerni…  
– Pontosan. – Piton kissé megmozgatta a vállait és a nyakát. A csigolyái csak úgy ropogtak. – Jobb, ha nincsenek hiú reményeid, Harry még annál is jobban utált engem, mint azt el tudod képzelni. Valószínűleg örömmel venné tudomásul, ha meghalnék.  
– Ne mondj már ilyen baromságot! – pirított rá a nő. – Harry nem kegyetlen.  
– Nem is olyan régen még nekem sem számított, hogy a fiú él-e vagy sem, neki sem róhatom fel, ha hasonló gondolatai támadtak – közölte a férfi mereven maga elé bámulva.  
– Ez akkor sem tetszik nekem – mondta a nő, majd végigsimított a férfi tarkóján. – Mit szólnál, ha most inkább megmasszíroználak?

Piton hálásan elmosolyodott, noha biztos volt benne, hogy azok a kezek bizony el fognak kalandozni, és egy kis idő után már egészen mást fognak masszírozni, nem a hátát…

Harry kótyagos fejjel ébredt, úgy érezte, mintha átment volna rajta egy egész hippogriff csorda. Kinyitotta a szemét, és lassan felült az ágyban. Értetlenül nézett maga elé, egyáltalán nem volt ismerős számára a hely. Egy-két próbálkozás után sikerült biztonságosan megállnia a lábán, és mikor már nem érezte úgy, hogy minden forog vele, kisétált a szobából. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, a főhadiszálláson van, és egy olyan szobában szállásolták el, amit nem ismert fel, de mikor a nappaliba ért, rájött, hogy egy teljesen idegen házban van. A pánik kezdett rajta eluralkodni, ahogy körbenézett, de semmi sem volt ismerős számára. Újra szédülni kezdett, és végül nekitántorodott az egyik fotelnak.

Dora hirtelen felült az ágyban. Piton még félálomban volt, és a nő nem akarta felébreszteni, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg hallott valamit kintről. Aztán a furcsa zaj megismétlődött, mintha valaki bútorokat tologatott volna.  
Gyorsan magára kapta a köntösét, felmarta a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényről, és kirontott a szobából, majd tekintete találkozott egy összezavarodott zöld szempárral.

– Látom, felébredtél, Harry – mosolygott a nő, majd a fiú felé lépett.  
Potter bizonytalanul bólintott, és igyekezett megtartani az egyensúlyát.  
– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte gyanakodva. – Ez nem a főhadiszállás.  
Dorothea egy pillanat alatt elsápadt. A gyanújuk, amiről tegnap este beszéltek Perselusszal, beigazolódni látszott. Tett egy tétova mozdulatot a fiú felé, de Harry ösztönösen hátrálni kezdett a számára idegen nő elől.  
– A tengerparti házban vagy – közölte a nő szelíden mosolyogva.  
– Értem – vágta rá a fiú, holott nem értett semmit.  
– Sirius házában – folytatta a magyarázatot a boszorkány. – Mondd csak, mire emlékszel?  
Harry szinte fel sem fogta a kérdést, csak egyetlen szó visszhangzott a fülében: Sirius. Az ő háza?  
– Itt van, Sirius itt van? – kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel. – Mégis él?  
– Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha kijönnél – szólt hátra a válla felett a nő.  
Harry élénk érdeklődéssel figyelte a hálószobaajtót. A szíve a torkában dobogott. Még pislogni sem mert. Az ajtó meglendült, és kilépett rajta a kócos hajú bájitalmester.  
– Maga? – A fiú arcáról azonnal lehervadt a reménykedő mosoly. – Maga mit keres itt? – kérdezte erőteljes hangon. – Hol van Sirius?  
– Jaj, drágám, annyira sajnálom… – Tonksnak nem is kellett többet mondani, hogy Potter megértse a dolgokat. Sirius halott, és bár ő egy egészen rövid pillanatig azt hitte, hogy mégsem, ez sajnos nem volt igaz.  
– Harry – biccentett a férfi, és a nő mögé lépett.  
– Mit akarnak tőlem? – támadt rájuk a fiú. – Elraboltak? Dumbledore tudja, hol vagyok? Mi ez az egész? – A kérdések csak úgy záporoztak Potter szájából, ahogy egyre riadtabban nézett a két felnőttre.  
– Nyugodj meg, nincsen semmi baj – csitította a boszorkány, és felé lépett, de Potter újfent csak hátrálni kezdett, és a tekintete olyan volt, akár az űzött vadnak. – Azt hiszem, nem emlékszik ránk – fordult Piton felé a nő.  
– De igen, tudom, hogy ő kicsoda. – A mutatóujjával Piton felé bökött. – Ő az a szemét, aki nem szólt időben a Rendnek, és aki miatt meghalt a keresztapám!  
Piton egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Hát tényleg ott kell folytatniuk, ahol abbahagyták?  
– Harry, azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha most leülnél – javasolta a nő. – Nagyon össze vagy zavarodva…  
– Nem akarok leülni! – kiáltotta a fiú. – Egyáltalán nem akarok egy szobában tartózkodni ezzel a mocsokkal!  
– Vigyázz a nyelvedre, fiú! – sziszegte a férfi, és a szeme vészjóslóan megvillant.  
– Miért, mit fog tenni, ha nem vigyázok? – kérdezett vissza Potter kihívóan. – Büntetőmunkát kapok?  
– Mindenki higgadjon le! – toppantott a lábával a nő.  
– Kinyalhatja, maga szemét! – vicsorogta a fiú, és minden erejét összeszedve megindult Piton felé.

A férfi nem számított a támadásra, és mire észbe kapott, Potter már leteperte őt a földre, és ütlegelni kezdte. Dora élesen sikoltott, és odaugrott, hogy szétszedje őket. Piton a boszorkány segítségével nagy nehezen lelökte magáról a fiút, aki most pár lépésnyire feküdt tőle. Nehezen vette a levegőt, úgy érezte, mintha beszakadt volna a mellkasa. Perselus pizsama felsője elszakadt, és a haja még ziláltabb lett. Talpra ugrott, és még éppen idejében kapta ki a pálcát Dora kezéből, hogy megfékezze a fiú második támadását.

Harry röptében átszelte a nappalit, és hangosan nekicsapódott a falnak. Eszméletlenül csúszott le a szőnyegre.

– Mi a franc? Neked teljesen elment az eszed? – kiáltotta a nő, és gyorsan odasietett a fiúhoz, hogy megnézze, jól van-e.  
– Nem tehettem mást, láttad, hogy nekem támadt – igazgatta magán a férfi a pizsamáját. – A legjobb lesz, ha mielőbb összepakolunk, és elindulunk a Roxfortba.  
– Oh, igen, Dumbledore biztosan nagyon meg fog dicsérni minket, mikor meglátja az ájult gyereket – dohogott a nő. – Muszáj volt elkábítanod?  
– Igen, ez egy szükséges lépés volt a részemről – felelte a férfi, majd eltűnt a hálószobában, hogy rendbe szedje magát.

Egy óra múlva már kint állt, szokásos fekete ruhájában, maga körül a ládákat rendezgetve. Harry kint feküdt a fűben, jobb híján még mindig pizsamában. Dorothea még egyszer utoljára körbenézett a házban, majd lezárta az összes kijáratot, és odalépett a férfi mellé. Piton szinte mindent lekicsinyített és elsüllyesztett a zsebében. Az oda-vissza türkön keresztül értesítette Albust, aki biztosította nekik a hoppanálás lehetőségét, de sietniük kellett, mert a védőpajzsokat nem akarták sokáig leengedni.  
Talpra állították a fiút, aki csak ernyedten lógott a kezük között. Piton tudta, hogy a hoppanálás igen rizikós egy eszméletlen ember számára, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy Potter esetleg ellenszegül nekik, ha felébresztik.

Viszonylag könnyedén megérkeztek az iskolai park szélére. Piton előre küldte a patrónusát, ami nem kerülte el Dora figyelmét, de nem kérdezett rá az őzsutára. Mire a főbejárathoz értek, Dumbledore professzor és McGalagony professzor már ott vártak rájuk. A Nagyterem zsúfolásig volt tanulóval, és csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy egyikük sem hagyta félbe a reggelijét, hogy helyette a folyosókon kószáljon.  
Az igazgató a kezében tartotta Harry láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Egyenesen a gyengélkedőre vitték a fiút.  
Madam Pomfrey fontoskodva arrébb hessegette a többieket, és alaposan szemügyre vette Pottert. A pálcáját a gyerek felett mozgatva összevont szemöldökkel vizsgálódott.

– Kutya baja, azt a kis dudort leszámítva a tarkóján – felelte, majd elsietett, hogy elkészítse a borogatást.  
– Örülök, hogy mindannyian épségben visszatértetek – csapta össze a kezét az igazgató. – Rendkívül megörültem, mikor tájékoztattál róla, hogy Harry visszaváltozott. Igazán csodás hír!  
– Igen, visszaváltozott – motyogta maga elé Dora.  
– Kedvesem, jól érzi magát? Olyan sápadt – jegyezte meg Minerva. – Nem akar leülni?  
Dora erőtlenül megrázta a fejét. Piton a vállára tette a kezét, de a nő eltolta magától. Megrendülten állt Harry betegágya mellett, és csak nézte a fiút.  
– Fel kéne ébreszteni – mondta fontoskodva a javasasszony, mikor visszatért egy tállal és egy kendővel a kezében.  
– Persze, persze – bólogatott Albus. – Poppy, tudom, hogy nem örülsz a kérésemnek, de mégis azt szeretném, ha egy kis időre magunkra hagynál Mr. Potterrel.  
A javasasszony arca mérges fintorba torzult, de eleget tett az igazgató kérésének.  
– Na akkor… – Dumbledore felemelte pálcát tartó kezét, de Minerva megállította.  
– Albus várj! – Kérdő tekintettel fordult Piton felé. – Mr. Potternek voltak emlékei arról, hogy mi történt vele?  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos, nem igazán volt időnk kérdezősködni. A gyerek ránk támadt – morogta a férfi karba font kézzel.  
– Tudja, hogy Sirius meghalt – szólalt meg halkan Tonks.  
– Értem – bólintott McGalagony.

Az igazgató halkan elmormolt egy varázsigét, és pár pillanat múlva Harry laposakat pislogva ébredezni kezdett. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, és megpillantotta a fehér mennyezetet, majd az orrát megcsapta a gyógyszerek és a fertőtlenítő szaga, azonnal rájött, hogy a roxforti gyengélkedőn fekszik. Óvatosan megtapogatta a púpot a fején, majd ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Ahogy szótlanul körbetekintett, megpillantotta a tanárait és az ismeretlen nőt. Szóval mégsem álmodta az egészet.

– Isten hozott, Harry – mosolygott az igazgató. – Hogy érzed magad?  
– Rosszul, fáj a fejem – felelte a fiú rekedtes hangon. – Mi történt?  
– Attól tartok, Piton professzornak el kellett téged kábítania, mert rátámadtál – adta meg a feleletet az idős mágus. – Nem bánod, ha ide ülök? – Harry bólintott, és Albus az ágy mellé varázsolt egy széket, majd világosszürke talárját elrendezve maga körül, helyet foglalt.  
– Mondd csak, Harry, mire emlékszel? – Mindenki feszült figyelemmel várta a választ.

Potter egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét, majd nyelt egyet, és kimondta az első dolgot, amire gondolt.  
– A minisztériumban voltunk, elkaptak minket. Csapda volt, Lucius el akarta venni a jóslatom. Aztán a boltívnél voltunk, és jött Mordon professzor meg a többiek… – tétován megállt igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait, de a következő dolog, ami eszébe jutott mélyen szíven ütötte. – Meghalt… Sirius meghalt, Bellatrix ölte meg! – Bármennyire is igyekezett erős maradni, a látását elhomályosították a szemébe tóduló könnycseppek. – Aztán…  
– Igen, fiam, folytasd – biccentett Dumbledore. Harry nem tudta, miért, de hirtelen erős düh fogta el a fiam szó hallatán, de nem talált rá magyarázatot, hiszen nem ez volt az első eset, hogy az igazgató így szólította. – Van még valami, amire emlékszel?  
– Minden olyan zavaros, nem igazán tudom elmondani – rázta meg a fejét a fiú.

Dumbledore végigsimított hosszú ősz szakállán. Be kéne avatnia Harryt, hiszen az elmúlt időszak példái is jól mutatják, mennyi bajt okozott, mikor titkolózott előtte. Vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt belefogott volna a magyarázkodásba.

– Miután a keresztapád meghalt, üldözőbe vetted Bellatrixot, de belefutottál Voldemortba. – Harrynek halványan derengett valami. – Caramel miniszter úr is látta őt, így már kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy visszatért. A minisztériumi kalandod után az irodámba hoztalak, és megpróbáltam beszélni veled, de te sajnálatos módon dührohamot kaptál – amit teljes mértékben megértek –, és egy véletlen folytán rád borult egy tesztelés alatt álló bájital…

Harry úgy érezte, hogy kezd összezsugorodni a feje, ahogy azt hallgatta, mi minden történt vele a nyáron. Egyszerűen képtelen volt felfogni, hogy változhatott ötéves fiúvá, azt meg pláne nem értette, hogy az igazgató miért pont Pitonra bízta őt. Néha a számára ismeretlen nő felé pillantott, mikor az igazgató őt is belevonta a magyarázatába. Dumbledore szavai a végén már csak nagyon nehezen jutottak el a tudatáig, úgy érezte, mintha víz alatt lenne a feje, minden eltompult körülötte.

– …és most újra itt vagy közöttünk. – Dumbledore gyengéden megpaskolta Harry kezét. – Van kérdésed?

Hogy van-e kérdése? De még mennyire, hogy van. Először is, miért van még mindig Piton az iskolában, mikor egyértelműen felelőssé tehető Sirius Black haláláért? Hogy a ménkűbe juthatott Dumbledore-nak eszébe, hogy pont rá bízza őt, mikor állítása szerint csak egy kisgyerek volt, aki meg sem tudta magát védeni a férfi gonoszkodásával szemben? Bele se akart gondolni, milyen nyara lehetett a férfi mellett. Nem értette, miért nem emlékszik semmire, de jelenleg nem is nagyon érdekelte.

– Harry? – A neve hallatán olyan ijedten rándult össze, mintha egy szellemen sétált volna át.  
– Igazgató úr, megtenné, hogy elkábít, csak egy egészen rövid időre? – nézett könyörgőn az idős mágusra. – Csak egy kicsit.  
– Sajnálom, de ez nem lenne tanácsos – felelte Albus. – Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy, és minden, amit elmondtam most túl sok ahhoz, hogy felfogd. De szembe kell nézned a tényekkel. Nem szeretnél kérdezni semmit sem?  
Harry feladta minden reményét arra vonatkozóan, hogy békén hagyják, és végül ingerülten bólintott.  
– De igen – felelte tétován, és Dora felé fordult. – Szóval maga is Pitonnal volt, mikor rám vigyázott?  
– Piton professzor – javította ki McGalagony.  
– Tök mindegy – vágta rá szemtelenül a fiú. – Ott volt vagy sem?  
– Igen, végig veletek voltam – válaszolta a nő a kezét tördelve.  
– Nézze, nem akarok udvariatlan lenni, de megmondaná, hogy maga mégis kicsoda? Mert egyáltalán nem rémlik, hogy a mai reggelen kívül bármikor is találkoztunk volna.  
Dora keserűen elhúzta a száját.  
– Dorothea Tonks vagyok, az… – Úgy akarta befejezni a mondatot, hogy az anyád, de jelen helyzetben ez több, mint nevetségesen hangzott volna.  
– Az… – Harry türelmetlenül nézett a hezitáló nőre. Dora segélykérőn fordult a többiek felé.  
– Az új sötét varázslatok kivédése professzorod – közölte Minerva pókerarccal. – A kisasszony Nymphadora Tonks nővére.  
– Meddig kell itt maradnom? – tudakolta a fiú, nem mutatva különösebb jelét annak, hogy érdekelte volna Dora kiléte a továbbiakban.  
– Ma mindenképpen itt marad, holnap reggel pedig visszatérhet a társaihoz, és megkezdheti a hatodik évét a Roxfortban – mondta McGalagony hivatalos hangnemben. – Bátorkodtunk beszerezni a tanulmányaihoz szükséges tankönyveket, Mr. Weasley majd ismerteti önnel az idei órarendjét, ami pontosan megegyezik az övével. Miss. Granger a legjobb tudomásom szerint már elkészítette a jegyzeteket az ön számára, hogy majd pótolni tudja az eddigi lemaradását.

Az igazgató elnézést kért Harrytől, és egy kicsit arrébb húzódva élénk társalgásba fogott az ott lévő kollégáival. Dora fojtott hangon az új munkája felől érdeklődött, és tudni akarta, hogy a minisztériumi állásával mi fog történni a továbbiakban. Dumbledore erre a kérdésre nem tudott válaszolni, de biztosította afelől, hogy Kingsley hamarosan fel fogja venni vele a kapcsolatot.  
Piton visszafogott, mély hangon beszélt, és a fiú csak nagy nehézségek árán tudott elcsípni pár szót. A bájitalmester valamit mondott az ő mugli rokonairól, amit ő is tudni akart.

– Itt vagyok ám én is! – csattant fel a fiú egy kis idő múlva.  
Piton szemét összehúzva fordult felé.  
– Nem felejtettünk el – sziszegte ingerülten. – De ha nem bánod, akkor a te belekotyogásod nélkül szeretnénk pár szót váltani egymással. – A fiú meghökkenve vette észre, hogy a férfi nem magázódik vele. – Nézd, Harry, tudom, hogy ez neked most nem könnyű…  
– Harry? – Potter szemei kistányérnyi nagyságúra tágultak. – Azt mondta, Harry?  
– Tudtommal ez a neved – fújtatott türelmetlenül a férfi.  
– Ezt már hat éve tudja, mégsem hívott így eddig egyszer sem! – vakkantotta a fiú ellenségesen.  
– Változnak az idők – felelte a férfi, és enyhén megvonta a vállát. – Már nem neheztelek rád, Harry.  
– Na ne mondja, és maga mikor változott meg? – Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendjén.  
– Eltöltöttünk együtt egy egész nyarat, idővel majd megérted, miről beszélek – közölte Piton a szokásostól eltérően viszonylag barátságos hangon, ami megint csak furcsa érzéseket keltett Potterben. – Ez elég válasz a kérdésedre?  
– Korántsem! – vágott vissza a fiú. – Maga soha nem változik meg, mindig is le fog nézni, és gyűlölni fog, ahogy én is magát! – vicsorogta.  
– Mr. Potter, arra inteném, hogy több tisztelettel viseltessen a professzora iránt – parancsolt rá McGalagony.  
Harry valami csípőset akart válaszolni, de helyette inkább csukva tartotta a száját, a házvezető tanárával jobb volt nem ujjat húznia.

– A korábbi gondviselőid, Mr. és Mrs Dursley elhagyták a Privet drive-i házat, és ismeretlen címre költöztek – lépett vissza Harryhez az igazgató. – Attól tartok, a továbbiakban nem kívánnak a törvényes gyámjaid maradni. Többé már nem térhetsz vissza a nénikéd házába, mert nem biztonságos.

Harry arca egyszerre csak felderült. Az eddigi legjobb hír volt a mai nap folyamán. Ha soha többé nem kell oda visszamennie, akkor már megérte az egész. Legalább tőlük megszabadult végre.

– Azonban nem maradhatsz törvényes gondviselő nélkül, hiszen még kiskorú vagy. – Harry fejében azonnal készen volt a válasz. Majd a Weasleyk befogadják, úgyis fiukként bántak vele mindig is. – Amíg elindítjuk a hivatalos procedúrát, értesíteni fogom a fejleményekről a minisztériumot.  
– Igen, és Mrs. Wesleynek is szólnunk kéne – vetette fel a fiú. Az igazgató sajnálkozva széttárta a kezét.  
– Attól tartok, hogy Arthur és Molly nem tudna még téged is a gondjaiba venni. Nem várhatom el tőlük, hogy rólad is ők gondoskodjanak. Ezen felül ők…  
– Ha a pénz az oka, akkor a széfem tartalma az övék lehet – jelentette ki Potter. – Nekem nem kell.  
– A megfelelő biztonságodra akartam célozni. Nem kérdés, hogy Voldemort vadászni fog rád, Harry. Olyan valaki felügyeletére kell, bízzalak, aki meg fog tudni védeni. Nem sodorhatok még több embert veszélybe.

Potter fülében baljósan csengtek ezek a szavak. Valaki, aki meg tud védeni? Csak ne…

– Ideiglenesen Piton professzor gondjaira foglak bízni – közölte Dumbledore, és jótékonyan elmosolyodott.

Harry szeme előtt kezdett elhomályosulni minden. Piton… PITON?!

* Jelenet a Halál ereklyéi c. film második feléből.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Isten hozott, Harry!

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Harry megnyúlt képpel.  
– Ahogy mondtam, Piton professzor lesz az ideiglenes gyámod…  
– Ezt az előbb is értettem – vágott az igazgató szavába a fiú. – De ezt mégis hogy gondolta?  
– A te biztonságod az első, Harry – felelte az igazgató rezzenéstelen arccal. – Meg kell értened, hogy mekkora veszélyben vagy, nem tehetlek ki újabb támadásnak.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy az egész szoba forogni kezdett, és ő csak feküdt az ágyában tehetetlenül. Legszívesebben kiugrott volna az ágyból, és törni-zúzni kezdett volna, még akár neki is ment volna Pitonnak, aki sztoikus nyugalommal állt Dumbledore mellett.

– Van fogalma róla, mennyire gyűlöl engem az az ember? – Mutatóujjával Pitonra bökött.  
– Harry, tudom, hogy nehéz elhinned, de Piton professzor már egyáltalán nem gyűlöl téged. Ezt te magad is észre fogod venni, ha végre megnyugszol. – Az igazgató jóságos kék szeme bölcsen csillogott, de a fiút ez most nem érdekelte.  
McGalagony figyelmeztető pillantást küldött Potter felé, ezért Harry visszanyelte a káromkodást, amit éppen mondani akart.  
– Akármi is történt a nyáron, nem számít – közölte a fiú fújtatva.  
Tonks arca megvonaglott a fiú kijelentésére, és egy pillanatra el kellett fordulnia, hogy megállítsa a könnyeit. Harry homlokráncolva figyelte a nő reakcióját. Miért viselkedik ilyen furcsán?  
– Nem emlékszem semmire a nyárból – folytatta a fiú. – De arra az öt évre nagyon is jól emlékszem, amikor Piton…  
– Piton professzor, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg McGalagony.  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
– Piton professzor – sziszegte megfeszülő állkapoccsal – öt éven át minden alkalommal megalázott, a sárba tiport, pocskondiázta a szüleimet, sértegette a barátaimat, és soha egyetlen egyszer sem segített nekem, mikor meg kellett volna tanulnom az okklumenciát, hogy Voldemort ne tudjon beférkőzni az elmémbe.  
Az igazgató meg sem próbált vitatkozni Harry érvelésével, mert jól tudta, hogy igaza van. Éveken át próbálta rávenni Perselust, hogy nézzen más szemmel a fiúra, de mindhiába. A James Potter iránt érzett gyűlölete mindvégig elvakította őt.  
– Tudom, hogy a múltban sok problémátok volt egymással – feltartotta a kezét, jelezve Harrynek, hogy ne szakítsa őt félbe –, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy mostantól nem lesz okod panaszkodni Perselusra.  
– Mégis mit akar tőlem? Csak úgy felejtsem el neki, amit tett? Hagyjam figyelmen kívül a tényt, hogy a különórákon megkínzott, és teljesen hasztalan volt minden?  
– Harry…  
– Nem! – kiáltotta a fiú. – Sirius meghalt, pedig ha segít nekem, akkor talán még most is élhetne! Neki kéne a gyámomnak lennie…  
A zokogása elnyomta a szavait, és mivel eléggé szégyellte magát, gyorsan a hasára fordult, és az arcát belenyomta a párnába.  
– Ma éjszaka még a gyengélkedőn maradsz, és holnap visszatérsz a házadba – mondta Albus, majd kiterelte a többieket a szobából – bár Dora csak vonakodva volt hajlandó követni –, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

Dorothea szíve majdnem megszakadt, hogy ilyen állapotban kellett otthagynia a fiát, de Dumbledore hajthatatlan volt. Azt mondta, időt kell hagyniuk neki, hogy feldolgozza a történteket.

McGalagony visszavonult a szobájába, a többiek pedig az igazgatói irodába mentek. Piton arca akár egy porcelánmaszk, rezzenéstelen volt, miközben Dumbledore beszélt hozzá. Az igazgató úgy vélte, a legjobb az lesz, ha a férfi továbbra is a Mardekár házvezetője marad, bár tartott tőle, hogy Pitont atrocitások sorozata fogja érni. Nem egy tanulójának a szülei szimpatizáltak Voldemorttal, és tisztában volt vele, hogy Perselus árulásának híre már eljutott mindenkihez.  
Dumbledore elintézettnek látta a dolgot, így Dorotheához intézett pár tanácsot a tanévet illetően.

– Dumbledore professzor, minden tiszteletem az öné, de tényleg komolyan gondolta, hogy idén én oktassam a sötét varázslatok kivédését? – kérdezte Dorothea.  
– Igen, Miss Tonks, úgy vélem, ön kitűnő tanár lesz – bólintott a férfi.  
– De én még soha nem oktattam – ellenkezett a nő. – Nem is tudom, mit fogok csinálni…  
– Úgy gondolom, hogy az ön képességei megfelelőek a poszt betöltésére. Mint kiváló auror, nem is kívánhatnék jobbat – kacsintott rá a boszorkányra. – Egyébiránt úgy tudom, hogy remekül bánt Harryvel, így nem lesz gondja a többi diákkal sem.  
– De ő csak öt éves volt, az egészen más. Mihez kezdjek egy csapatnyi tinédzserrel? – Segélykérőn nézett Piton felé, de ő elfordított fejjel ült.  
– Fel fogja magát találni. – Az igazgató felállt, odasétált Dora mellé, és finoman megpaskolta a nő vállát. – Most pedig, azt hiszem, a legjobb lesz, ha mind nyugovóra térünk. Amíg nincs készen a szobája, kedvesem, addig…  
– Ez nem jelent gondot – közölte Piton szárazon, majd hátratolta a székét, és felállt. Várakozásteljesen nézett a nőre, hogy kövesse.

Dora kissé elpirulva emelkedett fel a székről. Tekintete találkozott Dumbledore mindent értő pillantásával, majd Piton mögött lépkedve elhagyta az irodát. Nem esett köztük egyetlen szó sem, míg be nem léptek a férfi lakosztályába. Tonks annyira el volt kedvetlenedve, hogy eszébe sem jutott, hogy körülnézzen, pedig még soha nem járt a férfi otthonában. Semmi más nem foglalkoztatta jelen pillanatban, csak a holnapi nap. Az első tanítási napja. Olyan szívesen elújságolta volna a szüleinek, de azt sem tudta, hol vannak most. Ez újabb könnyeket csalt a szemébe.

– Ha az egereket itatod, azzal nem oldasz meg egy problémát sem – fordult felé a férfi a bárszekrénytől.  
– Mindig is nagy vigasztaló hírében álltál – mosolyodott el keserűen a nő, és elfogadta a felé nyújtott poharat. – Te nem iszol semmit? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel a férfi üres kezeit bámulva.  
– Neked nagyobb szükséged lesz rá, kollegina. – Egy pici gúny volt a hangjában, de nem akart bántó lenni. – A sötét varázslatok kivédésének legújabb jeles professzora igyon csak magában – somolygott. – Egyébként fogadd gratulációmat.  
– Ja, igen, és gratulálni is pompásan tudsz, mert egyáltalán nem vagy irigy alak – heccelte a nő, majd elkomorodott egy pillanatra. – Mi lesz, ha már az első nap bolondot csinálok magamból?  
– Ennek fennáll a veszélye – jegyezte meg a férfi tűnődve, majd hangosan nevetni kezdett a nő aggódó ábrázatán. – Thea, sokkal jobb tanár leszel, mint én.  
– Van, akit nem nehéz túlszárnyalni – szemtelenkedett a boszorkány.  
– A kisasszonynak nagyon felvágták a nyelvét, na, lássuk, másra is tudja-e használni a száját a feleselésen kívül…

Kivette a poharat a nő kezéből, és gyorsan elkapta a csuklóját, mielőtt Dorothea elhúzódhatott volna, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal magához rántotta, és másik kezével megtartotta a fejét a tarkójánál fogva. Dora nem akart ellenkezni, nem is tudott volna. A férfi pillantása beszédes volt, vággyal teli és tüzes.

Harry másnap reggel alig tudta kivárni, hogy Madam Pomfrey végezzen az ellenőrző vizsgálatokkal, és végre felmehessen a Griffendél toronyba. Szinte kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, a kezében szorongatva a cetlit, amire McGalagony professzor leírta neki az új jelszót. Alighogy belépett a portré-lyukon, Hermione felkiáltott, és rögtön a nyakába vetette magát, nekipasszírozva magukat a bejáratnak.  
– Harry, annyira aggódtunk érted! – Hermione még jobban szorította. – McGalagony professzor tegnap mondta, hogy visszajöttél, de nem engedte meg, hogy meglátogassuk.  
– Engedd már el, Hermione, még a végén megfojtod – méltatlankodott Ron, majd alighogy Harry nyaka szabaddá vált, ő is odalépett, és megölelte. – Jó újra látni, haver – veregette hátba.  
Neville és Ginny is üdvözölte őt, a vörös hajú lány még egy félénk puszit is nyomott az arcára, amitől Potter kissé el is pirult. Ahogy Harry körbenézett a szobában, rájött, hogy rajtuk kívül senki sincs még lent. Való igaz, elég korán volt még.  
– És itt van, megjött a legjobbak legjobbika! – harsogták a lépcső tetején álló ikrek. – Megnyugtatásul közöljük, semmiről sem maradtál le, talán csak a nyitóvacsora volt említésre méltó.  
– Igen, két elsős is eltaknyolt, ahogy a székhez igyekeztek – mondta Fred vigyorogva.  
– Ti meg mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte Harry fülég érő szájjal.  
– Anyánk már egy éve könyörög – kezdett bele George.  
– Kérlel… – folytatta Fed.  
– Rimánkodik... – szólalt meg megint George.  
– Egyszóval azt akarta, hogy befejezzék az iskolát – kotyogott bele Hermione. – Ami, megjegyzem, csak a javatokra fog válni.  
– Na persze, nem lehet csak úgy elmismásolni a vizsgákat, mert ugye ott van Percy, meg Charlie, iskolaelsők voltak, mi meg a fekete bárányok – vigyorogtak az ikrek. – Szóval, Harry barátunk, az idei az utolsó, de ez lesz a legjobb évünk.  
– Ez a mai nap legjobb híre – lelkendezett Potter.  
– Harry, siess fel, át kell öltöznöd, Ron majd megmutatja az órarendedet, és odaadja a könyveidet. – Hermione mindenkiből kiváltott egy apró nevetést, hiszen a viselkedése kísértetiesen hasonlított McGalagonyéhoz.

A Nagyterem felé sétálva a fiú belepillantott az órarendjébe, és rögtön két olyan órát is talált benne aznap, amin nem szívesen vett részt. Egyrészt a dupla-bájitaltan aggasztotta, másrészt pedig a sötét varázslatok kivédése.

– Mi bajod vele, Harry? Azt hittem, az a kedvenc tantárgyad. – Ron egy jókora adag rántottát lapátolt a tányérjára. – Idén nem lehet olyan rossz tanárunk… Bár még azt sem tudjuk, ki az, mert az év elején nem mondtak róla semmit.  
– Tonks, Dorothea Tonks a neve, találkoztam vele tegnap. – Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, nem tudta, mondhat-e többet is.  
– Ő is ott volt veled a házban, igaz? – kérdezte halkan Hermione, nehogy a körülöttük ülők is meghallják.  
– Ti tudjátok? – hökkent meg a fiú.  
– Hát igen – vonta meg a vállát a mellette ülő Ron. – De inkább ne kérdezd meg, hogy tudtuk meg.  
Fred és George egy fenyegetőnek szánt vigyort küldött a Mardekár asztala felé, és Malfoy egyből a vállai közé húzta a fejét.  
– De nem tudunk mindent… – jegyezte meg Granger. – Csak annyit, hogy egy bájital miatt visszafiatalodtál, és Miss. Tonks meg Piton professzor vigyázott rád.  
– Kivéve persze, mikor ájultan feküdt a vendégszobánkban – szólalt meg Ginny. – Akkor minden bizonnyal csak a nővel voltál.  
Potter ide-oda kapkodta a pillantását a barátai között.  
– Harry, jól bántak veled? – kérdezte Hermione komoly ábrázattal. – Jelentened kell Dumbledore professzornak, ha…  
– Nem tudok neki mit mondani, mert semmire sem emlékszem – vallotta be a fiú, és a tányérjába bámult. A kijelentését döbbent csend fogadta, majd mielőtt bármit mondhattak volna, a többiek morajlása elvonta a figyelmüket. A tanári asztal mögötti ajtóban megjelent Piton, mögötte pedig egy kissé sápadnak tűnő boszorkány.

Dumbledore professzor szívélyes üdvözölte őket, majd a pulpitushoz sétált, és a diákok elcsendesedtek. Az igazgató elmondta, hogy Piton professzor visszatérésével újra visszaáll a rend, és a továbbiakban ő fogja tartani a bájitaltan órákat. Ezt egy viszonylag egységes, sajnálkozó morajlás követte.  
Ezután bemutatta Dorotheát, aki egy szégyenlős mosolyt küldött a gyerekek felé, majd a bájitalmester felé fordult.

Ront nem igazán érdekelte az új tanár, már előre elkönyvelte magában, hogy csak egy évig marad. Pillantását visszafordította az asztalra, és megnyalta a szája szélét, mikor felfedezte az aznapi újdonságot, a diós palacsintát.

– Ezt meg kell kóstolnod – lökte oldalba Harryt a könyökével, és teli szájjal a palacsinta felé bökött. – A manók nagyon tudnak.

Hermione még mindig a tanári asztalt nézte. Dorothea nem fordult a gyerekek felé, elmélyülten beszélgetett a bájitalmesterrel. Ebben még nem is lett volna semmi szokatlan, ha a férfi időről-időre, ha csak röviden is, de el nem mosolyodik a nő szavait hallgatva. Hermione értetlenül pislogott. Ki az az ember ott abban az ijesztő fekete talárban, és mit művel Perselus Pitonnal?

Harry nyála összefutott a szájában, ahogy felszúrta a villájára az első darab ínycsiklandozónak tűnő falatot, ám alighogy felemelte a karját, a szeme elhomályosult, és értetlen színkavalkád tódult elé. Egy idegesen kapkodó férfi állt neki háttal, ő pedig valahogy nagyon kicsinek érezte saját magát. Valaki más is volt ott velük, egy hisztérikusan viselkedő nő. Nem látta az arcokat, nem tudta kivenni, hol vannak, mégis olyan érzése volt, mint mikor a merengőbe dugta a fejét.  
_– Hogy nem vetted észre, hogy allergiás rá? – hallotta a férfi vádló hangját.  
– Gondolod, hogy mondta nekem bárki is? – kiabálta a nő. – Szerintem még Harry sem tudja, hogy mire allergiás, nemhogy mások._

Az a mély hang olyan ismerős volt, egy pillanatra úgy érezte, már vagy ezerszer hallotta.  
_– Gyerünk, kölyök, ne kéresd magad! Tudod, hogy én nem fogok könyörögni neked!_  
Igen, határozottan ismerős volt a hang és a férfi mozgása, de az arca olyan homályos volt. Egy pillanattal később a furcsa emlékkép semmivé foszlott, és ő még mindig csak tartotta a kezét a levegőben.

– Nem eszed meg? – kérdezte Ron, sóvárogva figyelve Harry palacsintáját.  
– Nem, én… azt hiszem, allergiás vagyok a dióra – mondta a fiú, és a barátja elé tolta a tányérját.  
– Ti is láttátok? Piton professzor mosolygott – súgta oda nekik Hermione. Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és megtapogatta a sebhelyét.  
– Jaj, fáj a sebhelyed? – kérdezte Granger aggodalmasan.  
– Nem, dehogy – vágta rá Harry egyből.  
– Kár, hogy Piton visszajött, nélküle egészen élvezhető volt a bájitaltan – szólalt meg Ron az órarendjét nézegetve. – Dumbledore professzor igazán érdekes édességeket készíttetett velünk.  
– Szerintem pedig jó, hogy visszajött – közölte Hermione kissé ingerülten. Harry értetlenül nézett hol egyik, hol másik barátjára.  
– Csak az a baja, hogy nem az ő karamellája lett a legjobb – vigyorgott Ron.

A furcsa emlék vagy álomkép szavai még mindig ott csengtek a fülében. De túl zavaros volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mit is jelenthet ez az egész. Sok ideje nem volt töprengeni, mert Hermione összeszedte a könyveit, és indulásra sarkallta őket. Az első néhány óra viszonylag eseménytelenül telt. Ismétlésekkel kezdték az évet, és még mindig nem vettek sok új bűbájt, így Harry szerencsére még nem maradt le olyan nagyon. Ebéd után következett a dupla bájitaltan.

Bár Harry már ezerszer járt a pincében, a gyomra most borsónyira zsugorodott az idegességtől, és egyre lassabban haladt a barátai között. Még nem mondta el nekik, mit közölt vele az igazgató a gyengélkedőn. Nem is volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán bárkinek el akarja mondani, hogy Pitont nevezték ki az ideiglenes gyámjának, hiszen ez úgysem fog működni, és ezt napokon belül Dumbledore professzor is be fogja látni. Ez az egész kész őrültség volt. Végre-valahára megszabadult a Dursley családtól, erre egy náluk is rosszabb ember viselje a gondját? Az a valaki, akinek nagy szerepe volt abban, hogy a keresztapja meghalt?

Észre se vette, mikor sétált be a terembe, és ült le Ron mellé a szokásos, leghátsó padba. Igazából már az is kész rejtély volt számára, hogy hogyan került be a haladó csoportba. Ron említett valamit, hogy míg Piton nem volt itt, addig Dumbledore véghez vitt néhány változtatást, mint például, hogy nem csak a kiváló R.B.F. jeggyel rendelkezők vehették fel a tantárgyat, mivel sokan a diákok közül aurori pályára készültek, és a bájitaltan elengedhetetlen volt ehhez. Harry biztosra vette, hogy Piton tajtékozni fog, ha végignéz a osztályon, és újra felfedezi őt, pedig elvileg nem kéne itt lennie.

Perselus a szokásos lendülettel csapta be maga mögött az ajtót, majd végigsétált a padsorok között, és lebegő talárral a tanulók felé fordult, mikor elérte a tanári emelvényt. Ha meg is lepődött az osztály létszámát illetően, az egyáltalán nem látszott rajta. Egy szó nélkül a tábla felé intett a pálcájával, amin a szokásos szálkás kézírásával megjelent az aznapi recept.  
A diákok néma csendben felsorakoztak a raktár előtt, és egymás után szedték össze a hozzávalókat. Hermione nagyon elemében volt, úgy szeletelt, mint egy gép, látszott rajta, hogy már hiányolta a rendes tanórát. Harry és Ron ezzel szemben ugyanolyan lassan dolgozott, mint tavaly, és ugyanúgy fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy mit is kéne csinálniuk.  
Bár a recept mindig egyértelmű volt, ők hiába igyekeztek, egyetlen főzetük sem sikerült tökéletesre, időnként még az elfogadható szintet sem ütötte meg. Az arnica* puha, bolyhos levelének vékony csíkokra való felszeletelése nem volt a legkönnyebb feladat. Weasley csíkjai egyáltalán nem voltak vékonyak, és még csak egyformák sem.

Harry még a nyelvét is kidugta, annyira koncentrált, de hiába jelölgette be az egyforma távolságokat a levélen, mikor belevágott, egyáltalán nem sikerült egyenes vonalat húznia. Piton némán járőrözött a teremben, áldozatokat keresett, akiknek kritizálhatta a munkáját. Harry kezében megállt a kés, ahogy megérezte a férfi pillantását a hátába fúródni. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és felkészült a szidalmakra, amiket másodperceken belül a fejéhez fognak vágni, ezzel általános derültséget okozva a mardekáros csoport tagjainak.

De a férfi a várttal ellentétben egyetlen gúnyos megjegyzést sem tett, csak odalépett a padjukhoz, felemelt egy levéldarabot, és résnyire összehúzott szeme elé emelte, majd a fejét csóválva visszadobta a padra, és elővette a pálcáját. Harry megugrott a széken, holott tudta jól, hogy a férfinek esze ágában sincs megátkozni őt. Piton eltüntette a zöld cafatokat a fiú vágódeszkájáról, és elővett a zacskóból egy új levelet, majd ezután olyan valamire került sor, amit talán még soha senki nem látott, mióta bájitaltanra járt.

Egy határozott mozdulattal megragadta Harry csuklóját, és a helyes dőlésszögbe állította, hogy rendesen fel tudja szeletelni a levelet. Potter elkerekedett szemmel nézett a férfira.

– Most próbálja meg egyedül, Potter – szólalt meg a férfi.  
Harry nyelt egyet, és belevágott a levélbe. A homloka gyöngyözött a teremben lévő hőségtől és az idegességtől. A legnagyobb meglepetésére sikerült egy hajszálvékony csíkot vágnia. Ron is ámulva figyelte a jelenetet.  
– Nem jól tartotta a kést – közölte a bájitalmester, majd továbbindult, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, ami történt.

Harry percekig várt, hogy a férfi újra felé forduljon, és torz vigyorral az arcán közölje, hogy az ügyetlenkedése húsz pontjába került a Griffendélnek, de ez nem történt meg. Az óra végéig szinte semmi más nem történt. Piton továbbra is közöttük járkált, és időnként megállt egyesek padjánál, de nem szólt egy szót sem, egészen addig, míg két mardekáros el nem kezdett vihogni Ronon, akinek az orra végére fröccsent egy darab halepe. A bájitalmester a két tanuló felé fordult, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Van abban bármi érdekes, hogy az egyik csoporttársuk összekente magát? – kérdezte vontatott hangon. – Meglehet, még soha azelőtt nem láttak ilyesmit? – A mardekárosok döbbenten meredtek a házvezető-tanárukra. – Forduljanak vissza az üstjükhöz, most!

Hermione meglepetésében majdnem beleejtette a keverőpálcáját az üstjébe. Soha, de tényleg soha ezelőtt még nem fordult elő, hogy a férfi rendreutasította volna saját házának tanulóit. Valami nem volt rendjén, és ezt már nem csak Harry vette észre.

Az óra végét jelző csengő után mindenki gyorsan szedelőzködni kezdett, hogy a folyosóra érve azonnal vad találgatásokba kezdjenek, mi történhetett a rossz modoráról híres bájitaltan tanárukkal. Ahogy kivonultak a teremből, Harry még egyszer hátrafordult, pillantása találkozott a tanáréval, aki egy aprót biccentett, majd bevonult a raktárba.

Ron a sor elejére rohant, hogy nehogy lemaradjon az ebédről, Hermione és Harry alig tudták vele tartani az iramot. Mindhárman befurakodtak a Griffendél asztalához, és egymás szavába vágva kezdték el mesélni a bájitaltanon történteket. Fred és George tátott szájjal hallgatta őket, még Neville is megrendülten ült, pedig ő nem vette fel a tantárgyat. Senki nem akarta elhinni, hogy Piton ilyen „rendes" lenne, egyesek csapdára gyanakodtak. Azt mondogatták, a következő órán biztosan meg fogja torolni rajtuk a dolgot valahogy. Mások azt ismételgették, hogy Pitont bizonyára megbűvölte valaki a szünet alatt, azért ilyen furcsa. Hermione viszont egészen más véleményen volt.

Ugyan nem volt tagja a Főnix Rendjének, és senki nem világosította fel a fejleményekről, de tisztában volt azzal, hogy Piton az Odúban volt a nyáron. Bár Mrs. Weasley nagyon vigyázott, hogy a gyerekek ne szerezzenek tudomást a dolgokról, az egyik nap egy elöl hagyott újságból megtudták, hogy a halálfalók támadást intéztek egy mugli falu ellen. Bár azt nem tudták, hogy a célpont Harry volt, de Granger úgy gondolta, hogy a dolog összefüggésbe hozható vele. Még nem tudta, hogy ez az információ mit is jelent pontosan, de úgy vélte, valahogy kapcsolatban állnak a dolgok a férfi változásával.

A sötét varázslatok kivédése terem előtt feltorlódott tömegből Harry kitalálta, hogy az ajtó zárva van. Furcsa zajok szűrődtek ki odabentről, és Neville halkan megjegyezte, hogy reméli, nem egy újabb Lockhart-féle tanárral van dolguk. Kisvártatva kattant a zár, és Dorothea szélesen mosolyogva invitálta be a diákokat.

Odabent a padok szorosan egymás mellé voltak állítva a falhoz. Hermione homlokráncolva emelte a magasba kezét.  
– Elnézést… – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, szégyenszemre kiment a fejéből a nő neve.  
– Dorothea Tonks vagyok – mosolygott a nő. – Mit szeretne mondani, Granger kisasszony?  
– Tonks professzor – kezdett bele elpirulva. – Hova fogunk ülni, ha így eltologatta a padokat?  
– Sehova – felelte Dora nemes egyszerűséggel. – Ez a sötét varázslatok kivédése, és mint ilyen, ideje a gyakorlati oktatásnak. Úgy tudom, az előző tanáruk enyhén szólva is sajátosan értelmezte ezt a tantárgyat, de én azt szeretném, ha tényleg tanulnának is valamit.

A diákok többsége örült a bejelentésnek. Dora kérésére letették a táskáikat, és a talárjuktól is megszabadultak. Kíváncsian álltak félkörbe a tanárnő előtt.

– Dumbledore professzortól értesültem róla, hogy a tavalyi évben Harry vezetésével megalakult egy csoport, ahol gyakoroltátok a védekezést. – Szelíden rámosolygott Harryre, akit kicsit kényelmetlenül érintett a többiek kíváncsi pillantása. – Szeretném látni, hogy mit tudtok, ámbár, ahogy hallottam, a mardekáros osztály nem vett részt a különfoglalkozáson…

Draco Malfoy fintorogva állt a nővel szemben. Neki nincs szüksége különórákra, már így is több, meglehetősen sötét átkot tud, mint a többi osztálytársa. Tonks kiválasztott két fiút, és egymással szembe állította őket. Arra kérte őket, hogy egy nagyon ártatlan hátráltató ártást küldjenek egymás felé. A két fiú zavartan pislogott.

– Egyszerre mondjuk ki a varázsigét? – értetlenkedtek.  
– Bízzanak bennem, uraim – bólintott Tonks.

Alighogy a két varázspálcából felpattantak az első szikrák, Dora elharsogta a _Conbibit pila_* szavakat, és a két varázspálcából felszálló szikrákat elnyelte egy fényes gömb.

Harry és a többiek is tátott szájjal nézték a jelenetet. Még soha nem láttak ilyesmit.

– Amint látták, ez egyfajta pajzsbűbáj volt, de sokkal erősebb az eddig tanultaknál. Kissé bonyolult, mégis nagyon hasznos lehet egy esetleges támadás során, mivel az így elnyelt átkot könnyedén visszaküldhetjük a támadónkra.  
– Wow – szólalt meg Dean. – Ez nagyon baró volt!  
– Nem semmi – értett egyet Seamus. – Ezt fogjuk ma gyakorolni, tanárnő?  
– Egy kis gyakorlás után felsorakoznak előttem egyes oszlopba, én pedig maguk felé fogok küldeni egy ártást, amit hárítanak.

Mindenki elkezdte gyakorolni a varázsigét és a helyes pálcamozdulatot. Harrynek a harmadik próbálkozásra már sikerült egy egészen kicsi gömböt megidéznie, de aztán már csak egy fehér füst szállt ki a pálcája végéből, és furcsán megremegett a keze. Már a többi órán is észrevette, hogy a máskor oly könnyedén végrehajtott varázslatok nem sikerülnek neki túl fényesen. De betudta annak, hogy kiesett a gyakorlatból, minden évben eltartott egy ideig, míg visszazökkent a hosszú nyár után. Titkon mégis megrémítette a dolog. Lehet, hogy baj van a varázserejével?

Ron úgy hadonászott mellette a pálcájával, hogy kétszer is majdnem szemen szúrta Hermionét. Neville remegve próbálgatta a varázslatot, de rendre elejtette a pálcáját. Draco és két gorillaméretű barátja a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől.

– Longbottom még egy fénygolyót sem tudna megidézni – vigyorgott Malfoy, majd hátat fordítva a tanárnak, utánozni kezdte a barna hajú fiút.

Neville feladta a próbálkozást, és a terem végébe araszolt. Már megszokta ugyan, hogy állandó gúnyolódások célpontja, de azért cseppet sem esett neki jól a dolog. Talán a nagymamájának igaza volt, és ő sosem lesz olyan jó varázsló, mint az apja, bármennyire igyekszik is.  
Dora kijavította Ron mozdulatait, aki újfent megbökte a mellette álló, immár nagyon is dühös Hermionét, majd elnézést kért, és odasétált Longbottomhoz. Harry abbahagyta a gyakorlást, és lopva figyelni kezdte őket.

– Te Neville Longbottom vagy, ugye? – kérdezte barátságosan, megérintve a fiú vállát.  
– Igen, tanárnő, gondolom, már hallott rólam… – felelte beletörődő hangon.  
– Igen, Bimba professzor említette, hogy milyen kivételes tehetséged van a gyógynövények ápolásához. – Neville-t meglepte a dicséret, egyáltalán nem számított rá.

Azt hitte, hogy Tonks professzor is rajta fogja köszörülni a nyelvét, mint ahogy Piton szokta. Az ő figyelmét sem kerülte el ma reggel, hogy a tanárai szemmel láthatóan jó ismerősök. Abból indult ki, hogy Piton valószínűleg csak „hasonszőrűekkel" barátkozik, de kellemesen csalódni látszott. Dorothea egyáltalán nem tűnt gúnyosnak vagy gonosznak, sőt, kifejezetten szelíd és barátságos volt, majdhogynem anyáskodó.  
– Megmutatnád nekem, hogyan csináltad az előbb? – hunyorgott Tonks.

Neville tágra nyílt szemmel a magasba emelte pálcás kezét, de megint majdnem elejtette a pálcáját.  
– Tartsd merevebben a csuklódat, mikor a mozdulatsor elejét csinálod. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű, de nem adhatod fel ilyen könnyen.  
– Én sajnos nem igazán vagyok a pálcás varázslatok bajnoka – motyogta Neville lehajtott fejjel. A nagymamája mindig azt mondogatta neki, hogy ő a család szégyene.  
Dora megrázta a fejét. Akármit is gondol magáról ez a fiú, ő egyáltalán nem találta reménytelennek. Ez a varázslat nagyon nehéz volt, és ő csodálkozott volna a legjobban, ha elsőre sikerül bárkinek is. Bátorítóan Neville-re mosolygott, majd mögé lépett, és megfogta a csuklóját. Legalább tízszer végigvezette a fiú kezét a helyes mozdulatsoron, majd ellépett tőle.  
– Most próbáld meg egyedül, és mondd utánam: Conbibit pila! Határozottan. Bízz magadban, Neville.  
Neville elkiáltotta magát, és a saját meglepetésére, egy egészen tűrhető minőségű gömböt sikerült megidéznie.  
– Nagyon jó volt, Neville – paskolta meg a vállát Dora. – Most pedig állj vissza a többiekhez, az én órámon senki nem fogja feladni a dolgot, ha elsőre nem sikerül.

Longbottom félszegen elmosolyodott, és visszament a többiekhez. Az óra végére majdnem mindenkinek sikerült hárítani a tanárnőjük könnyebb ártásait, még Ron is sikerrel járt egy ízben, habár a gömbje azonnal el is tűnt, miután magába szívta a bűbájt.

Harry alaposan összezavarodva feküdt be az ágyába. Először Piton volt vele szokatlanul már majdhogynem kedves, aztán meg az új tanár. Ahogy türelmesen magyarázott, és még Neville-nek is segített, valahogy ismerős volt neki. De hiszen honnan ismerhetné őt, amikor most látta életében először? Mégis, az a mosoly, amit felé küldött, valahogy jólesően átjárta a lelkét. Tudta, hogy ő és Piton a gondját viselték a nyáron, mégsem tudott felidézni egyetlen velük töltött percet sem.

Nagyot ásítva összehúzta a függönyt az ágya körül, és a párnára hajtotta a fejét. Mikor már nem zakatolt úgy az agya, és végre teljesen elmerült az álmok tengerében, újra felrémlett neki az az ismerős, bársonyos hang. Szelíden mormolt a fülébe, és bár nem értette, mit mond, egészen ellazult tőle. Újra látta a nőt és a férfit, de az arcuk még mindig túl homályos volt, mintha nem lett volna rajta a szemüvege. Egy kisfiú nevetett önfeledten, olyan öt éves forma lehetett. A haja a szélrózsa minden irányába állt, és vékony kis lábai körül csak úgy fodrozódott a rövidnadrágja futás közben.

Harry a férfi felé fordult, valamit mondott a kisfiúnak, aki rögtön irányt váltott, és feléjük kezdett szaladni. A nő integetett neki, a mozgása ismerős volt, de nem tudta, honnan…

– Haver, ébredj! – Ron ott állt az ágya mellett, és vadul rázta a vállát.  
– Mi az, mi történt, reggel van? – riadt fel Harry.  
– Nem, még hajnal sincs – ásította Weasley. – De beszéltél álmodban, elég hangosan, még Dean is felébredt.  
– Mit… Mit mondtam? – kérdezte Harry, felülve az ágyában.  
– Nem 'tom, azt nem értettük, csak valami olyasmit, hogy még nem akarsz…  
– Mit nem akarok? – ráncolta a homlokát a fiú.  
– Passz, de gondoltam, felébresztelek, mit lehet tudni, lehet, hogy rémálmod volt – vonta meg a vállát a vörös hajú fiú, majd visszaindult az ágyához.  
– Nem, nem volt rémálmom – felelte Potter. – Valami egészen más volt.  
– Akkor bocs… Reggel találkozunk – motyogta Ron, és már el is aludt.

Harry még egy ideig ébren feküdt az ágyában, próbálta felidézni, hogy miről álmodott, de nem tudta. Akárhányszor megpróbálta, élesen megfájdult a feje, és egy idő után feladta a próbálkozást.

A reggelinél megemlítette a dolgot Hermionénak, aki rögtön bújni kezdte az Álmok jelentősége enciklopédiát, hogy tudjon valamit mondani a fiúnak, de sajnos Harry nem sok segítséget tudott neki adni az álommal kapcsolatban.  
A nap folyamán nem esett közöttük több szó, leginkább arra koncentráltak, hogy véget érjen a tanítás, és kicsit lazíthassanak. Harry csütörtökön tért vissza az iskolába, így elég rövid hetet zárt, de sok pótolnivalója volt, így már látta, hogy a hétvégén a könyveit fogja bújni.  
Az utolsó óra végén az igazgató várakozott a terem előtt. Elhívta Harryt egy pillanatra a többiektől, és megkérte, hogy délután ötkor nézzen fel hozzá az irodájába. Potter hiába kérdezősködött, Albus nem árult el neki többet, csak pajkosan rákacsintott.

– Áh, Harry, pontos vagy, mint mindig – somolygott az igazgató, és egy kis citromport nyújtott a fiú felé, aki leült az asztalával szembeni székre.

Potter nemet intett a fejével. Kicsit feszengett, furcsa volt itt lennie azok után, hogy mit művelt az irodával. Bár a nyárról nem volt semmilyen emléke, arra azért még emlékezett, mi történt előtte. Az a mardosó, keserű düh nem maradt nyomtalan a lelkén. A keresztapja elvesztése egyáltalán nem lett könnyebb, sőt most, hogy itt volt, csak még jobban hiányzott neki. A barátai próbáltak vele beszélni erről az első este, de Harry nem akart az érzéseiről társalogni, így inkább békén hagyták. Hogy is mondhatná el, mit érez? Senki nem értené meg, milyen űr támadt a szívében, milyen mérges, mennyire hibáztatja saját magát, és hogy mennyire mérhetetlenül szomorú.

– Gondolom, szeretnéd tudni, hogy miért kérettelek ide – szólalt meg Albus rövid hallgatás után. – Fontos dologról kell beszélnem veled.  
– Igen, igazgató úr – bólintott a fiú, de nem igazán mutatta érdeklődés jelét.  
– A tavalyi év során bebizonyosodott, hogy Voldemort könnyedén belép az elmédbe, és olyan víziókkal kínoz téged, amik az ő malmára hajtják a vizet. Sirius halála is nagyban ennek köszönhető.

Harry már így is bűnösnek érezte magát, de az idős mágus szavai csak még jobban összeszorították a szívét.

– Ne érts félre, Harry, nem hibáztatlak – közölte Dumbledore, mintha csak olvasott volna a fiú fejében. – Tudnom kellett volna, hogy milyen erős a hatalma feletted.  
– Talán minden másképp alakult volna – mondta keserűen Harry. – Sirius még élhetne.  
– Fiam, nem egészséges, ha sokat gondolsz erre. Megértem, hogy gyászolod a keresztapádat, de az élőkbe kéne kapaszkodnod, nem a holtakba. – Albus bölcsessége most nem segített. – Nem hagyhatom, hogy ilyesmi megint megtörténjen, ezért vissza kell térned az okklumencia órákhoz.  
– Uram? – kapta fel a fejét Harry.  
– Piton professzor hajlandó a továbbiakban is oktatni téged, amit már holnap el is kezdene.  
– Ez most valami vicc akar lenni, ugye? – kérdezte Harry ingerülten.  
– Tudom, hogy a múltban sok problémátok volt egymással. – Dumbledore feltartotta a kezét, hogy a fiú ne szakítsa félbe. – Nagyrészt az én hibám, hogy így történtek a dolgok, közbe kellett volna avatkoznom, mikor láttam, hogy Perselus mennyire nem szívlel téged.  
– Azt kellett volna tennie – sziszegte Potter.  
– Ezúttal minden más lesz, bíznod kell bennem, Harry, és Perselusban is.  
– Mi okom lenne, hogy ezt tegyem? – fakadt ki a fiú. – Tavaly is megtettem, és senki nem mondhatja, hogy nem én húztam a rövidebbet. Nem fogok Pitonnal tanulni, és nem érdekel, hogy mit akarnak. – Hangosan hátratolta a székét, és elindult az ajtó felé.  
– Attól tartok, a döntés nem a te kezedben van – állította meg Albus. – Csupán informáltalak róla, hogy a jövőben különórákat fogsz venni.  
– Hát persze, miért is gondoltam, hogy kérni akar? Hiszen az én véleményem mit sem számít – fordult vissza keserűen.

Albus megkerülte az asztalát, és odasétált a fiúhoz. Intett neki, és mindketten leültek a lépcsőre. Harry haragosan összekulcsolta a kezeit a mellkasa előtt.

– Mindenkinek nehéz éve volt, de a dolgok soha nem maradnak változatlanok. – Albus gyengéden megérintette a fiú vállát. – Perselus sokat változott a nyáron, és csupán egy esélyre vár, hogy bizonyíthasson neked.  
– Miért? – kérdezte Harry dacosan. – Mért akar nekem bármit is bizonyítani?  
– Erre ő maga fogja megadni a választ – felelte sejtelmesen az igazgató. – Harry, ha valamit el akarsz nekem mondani, én mindig szívesen meghallgatlak.

Potter pislogott párat, majd megrázta a fejét. Talán beszélnie kéne az álmairól és arról a furcsa látomásszerű dologról a Nagyteremben, de úgy döntött, mégsem mondja el. A pálcájával való bajlódása is aggasztotta, de egyelőre nem akart neki túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani. Pedig tudhatta, hogy a titkolózásnak nagy ára van, ha róla van szó.

– Nos, nincs valami, ami aggaszt mostanában? – kérdezte Albus türelmesen.  
– Nincs – közölte a fiú kicsit higgadtabban.  
– Ennek örülök – hunyorgott az idős mágus. – Ahogy mondtam, holnap megkezded a tanulást Perselusszal.  
– Ne tegye ezt velem, ne küldjön Pitonhoz – rimánkodott a fiú. – Maga is tudna tanítani, ha akarna.  
– Fontos, hogy ő foglalkozzon veled. – Albus nem adott több magyarázatot. – Most menj, bizonyára jobb dolgod is akad, mint egy vénemberrel társalogni – kacsintott rá.  
Harry segített felállni az igazgatónak, aki hálásan biccentett felé.  
– Uram, ne haragudjon, hogy kiabáltam önnel… Én csak…  
– Minden haragod jogos, Harry – válaszolta a férfi, és újra megpaskolta a fiú vállát. – Ezt ne felejtsd el akkor sem, ha Perselusszal leszel.

* Arnica: A napraforgó család tagja (Asteraceae). A nemzetség neve Arnica, a görög Arna "bárány" szóból származik, ami a puha, szőrös leveleire hivatkozik.

* Latin szavak, jelentésük: Elnyelő labda


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Az apák bűne

Harry igyekezett a bűbájtan leckéjére összpontosítani, de rendre elterelődött a figyelme. Már vagy egy jó fél órája ugyanarra a sorra meredt a könyvében, de még csak fel sem fogta az értelmét. A torkában érzett gombóc nem hagyta, hogy másfelé is figyelni tudjon. Egyre csak az járt az eszében, hogy holnap megint a kínok kínját kell átélnie Piton szobájában az igazgató utasítására.

– Még mindig azon rágódsz, amit az igazgató mondott? – kérdezte Hermione a pergamentekercse végét fújogatva. A szokásos plusz munkáját csinálta, amit Flitwick professzor külön neki adott fel, közben újra és újra belelapozott a sötét varázslatok kivédése könyvébe. – Szerintem Dumbledore professzornak igaza van, muszáj megtanulnod az okklumenciát.  
– Amikor egy órával ezelőtt is ezt mondtad, akkor sem örültem neki jobban – vicsorogta Harry ellenségesen.  
– Hé, haver, Hermione csak azt akarta mondani…  
– Tudom, mit akart mondani, Ron! – csattant fel Harry. – Aggódik, mint mindig, és ezzel még nincs is bajom. Valóban jó lenne, ha meg tudnám védeni az elmémet Voldemorttal szemben, de ezt Dumbledore is megtaníthatná. Erre semmi szükségem Pitonra.  
Weasley kissé zokon vette, hogy Harry ennyire letorkolta őt.  
– Biztos van valami célja azzal, hogy Piton professzorhoz küldött – jegyezte meg Ginny homlokráncolva. Harrynek csak most tűnt fel, hogy időközben ő is odaült az asztalukhoz.  
– Igen, az, hogy jól kiszúrjon velem.  
– Ne mondd ezt, Harry, ő csak jót akar neked – csitította Hermione. – Dumbledore professzor szeret téged.  
– Igazán? – vakkantotta a fiú. – Hát elég sajátosan adja a tudtomra. – Ron tanácstalanul nézett Hermionéra.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy a barátai egyáltalán nem értik meg, min megy most keresztül. De hiszen hogy is tudhatták volna? Nem az ő keresztapjuk halt meg, nem az ő reményük foszlott semmivé, hogy végre rendes családban élhessenek. Nem nekik kell a lelket marcangoló bűntudattal élniük. Ők nem érzik azt a mérhetetlen haragot, ami benne tombol.  
– Én inkább lefekszem aludni – mondta Harry mogorván, és gyorsan összeszedte a holmiját.  
– De még csak fél tíz van – jegyezte meg Ron, de Potter már el is indult a lépcső felé.

Harry még hosszú órákig ébren feküdt az ágyában, egyszerűen nem tudott elaludni. Még akkor is fent volt, mikor Ron is bement a szobába, de nem szólt a barátjához egy szót sem. Harry előrelátóan összehúzta az ágyán a függönyt, magányra vágyott.

Már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, mire végre olyan fáradt lett, hogy álomba szenderült. Megint felrémlett előtte annak a nőnek a homályos alakja, akivel a múlt éjjel is álmodott. Magát már tisztán látta, és alaposan megdöbbent rajta, milyen vézna kisfiú volt. De a többiek arcát továbbra sem tudta kivenni, csak hangokat hallott.

Reggel a kevés alvás ellenére elsőként ébredt, gyorsan magára kapta a ruháit, és lement a klubhelyiségbe. Egy ideig üldögélt az egyik fotelben, élvezte, hogy minden csendes, de a korgó gyomra emlékeztette rá, hogy ideje valamit reggeliznie. A vacsorán nem sok minden ment le a torkán, miután Dumbledore professzortól eljött.

A Nagyteremben alig volt valaki rajta kívül, a Griffendél hosszú asztalánál csak ő ült. Unottan kevergette a forró zabkásáját, és egyfolytában valami jó kifogáson gondolkozott, ami elég hihető ahhoz, miért nem jelent meg Pitonnál. Egy fél óra elteltével sem jutott semmire, de időközben megérkezett a terembe néhány ásítozó, nyújtózkodó iskolatársa, ezért inkább félbehagyta a reggelit, és kiment a folyosóra.

Csigalassúsággal vonszolta magát a pincébe vezető lépcső felé. A gyomra görcsbe rándult, ahányszor csak arra gondolt, mit kell majd újra átélnie Piton szobájában. Nem akarta hallani a férfi újabb durva megjegyzéseit és sértegetéseit. Az órákig tartó fejfájásról is lemondott volna.

– Szia, korán keltél. – Dora mosolyogva állt meg mögötte. – Ilyen kényelmetlen az az ágy, hogy máris kidobott?  
Harry hátrafordult, de nem tudott mit mondani. A nő nem viselte a talárját, és így meglehetősen szokatlanul festett. Nagyon fiatal és szép volt, és Harry sehogyan sem tudott rájönni, miért ilyen kedves vele.  
– Piton professzorhoz megyek, különórám lesz vele – motyogta kelletlenül.  
– Szívesen elkísérlek hozzá, nekem is beszélnem kéne vele – ajánlotta fel a nő. – Bár én úgy látom, te inkább maradnál itt a folyosón.  
– Nem igazán vagyunk jóban – felelte a fiú, saját maga is meglepődve az őszinteségén.  
– Valóban nem ő a legkellemesebb ember a földön – kuncogott Dora. – De van egy olyan oldala, amit csak kevesen ismernek… Azért remélem, én jobb benyomást tettem rád.  
Harry félszegen mosolyogva bólintott. Igazából még nem döntötte el, hogy hányadán áll a tanárnővel, de az mindenképpen jó pontnak számított, ahogy az órán Neville-t kezelte. A tanárok többsége – még McGalagony professzor is – gyorsan le szokott mondani a fiúról.

Ártatlan témákról beszélgetve folytatták az útjukat, és Potternek újra és újra az a különös érzése volt, hogy ő nagyon is jól ismeri ezt a nőt. A mimikája, a hangja, mind olyan volt, mintha már ezerszer találkozott volna vele. Tudta jól, hogy vele töltötte a nyarat, de ezt nem vehette figyelembe, hiszen egyetlen emléke sem volt arról az időszakról.

Miközben figyelmesen tanulmányozta a boszorkányt, megérkeztek Piton szobájának ajtaja elé. Dora bekopogtatott, és néhány másodperc múlva a férfi kinyitotta az ajtót. Ő is a megszokottól eltérően volt felöltözve. Nem viselte hosszú, fekete talárját, és ezúttal a felöltőjétől is megvált. Így, egy egyszerű fehér ingben, egészen emberi benyomást keltett, de Harry gyorsan figyelmeztette magát gondolatban, hogy kivel is néz farkasszemet.

Nehéz szívvel lépte át a küszöböt. A szoba berendezése változatlan volt. Minden polcon állati embriók tömkelege sorakozott a formaldehides üvegekben. A barátságtalan légkört csak fokozta, hogy a helyiség sötét és levegőtlen volt.

– Üljön le oda egy percre, azonnal itt leszek – mutatott az egyik szék felé Piton, majd a nővel együtt átvonult egy másik szobába.

Harry elhaladt a férfi íróasztala mellett, és már éppen leült volna, amikor megakadt valamin a szeme. Az asztalon ott hevert széthajtogatva a roxmortsi kirándulási kérelme. Fájdalmasan hasított bele a gondolat, hogy nem is olyan régen még Sirius aláírása volt egy hasonló papíron.

Perselus és a tanárnő pár perc elteltével visszatértek az irodába. Harry gyorsan az asztalra dobta a papírt, és levetette magát a székbe. Próbált olyan benyomást kelteni, mintha mindvégig ott ült volna, ahogy a férfi kérte tőle, de a bájitalmestert nem tudta megtéveszteni.

– Látom, megtalálta a kirándulási kérelmét. – Megkerülte Harry székét, és leült az asztalhoz.  
– Igen – morogta Harry az orra alatt.  
– Még nem írtam alá…  
– Miért kéne magának aláírnia? – vágott a férfi szavába.  
– Talán hiányosak az emlékei arra nézve, hogy jelenleg én vagyok az ön gondviselője? – kérdezte Piton felvont szemöldökkel.  
Harry erre mondani akart valami igen durva dolgot, de jobbnak látta, ha inkább megtartja magának.  
– Miért nem írtad még alá? – vette a kezébe a lapot Dorothea.  
– Ennek legfőbb oka, hogy a minisztérium még nem szólt vissza, miszerint elfogadták Dumbledore indítványát, és hivatalosan is megjelöltek, mint gondviselő gyámot. Nincs jogom ilyen ügyekben intézkedni, míg ez nem történik meg – felelte Piton a szokásos stílusában.  
Harryben fellobbant egy apró reménysugár. Talán a minisztériumban nem fogják jóváhagyni a kérelmet. Inkább marad gondviselő nélkül, minthogy Piton legyen a gyámja.  
– De alá fogod írni, ha visszaérkeztek a papírok? – tudakolta a nő összevont szemöldökkel.  
– Nem, nem fogom – jelentette ki a férfi, és kikapta a nő kezéből a pergament, majd az íróasztala fiókjába süllyesztette.  
– Miért? – szakadt fel a kérés Dorából és Harryből egyszerre.  
– Persze, gondolhattam volna… Élvezi, hogy nemsokára mindent megtilthat nekem, ami fontos? – vágta oda Harry gyűlölettől fűtött hangon.  
– Félreértesz engem – mondta higgadtan a férfi.  
– Igazán? Az nagyon meglepne – morogta a fiú. – Maga már nem tud nekem meglepetést okozni – mondta keserűen.

A férfi megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Nem szívesen adta meg erre a választ, tudta, hogy a magyarázata nem fog tetszeni a fiúnak, és el fogja veszíteni a fejét, pedig ő nem egy vitával akarta kezdeni a mai különórát.

– Harry, a biztonságod érdekében nem engedhetem, hogy elhagyd a kastélyt. – Úgy tűnt, már meghozta a döntést, és nem is fog engedni belőle.  
– Nem gondolod, hogy ezt velem is meg kellett volna beszélned? – kérdezte sértődött hangon a boszorkány. – Nekem is van beleszólási jogom.  
Harry nem értette, miről beszél a nő, de elraktározta az információt, hogy majd később elgondolkozhasson rajta.  
– Még nem volt alkalmam rá, hogy tájékoztassalak erről, ma reggel kaptam meg a papírt – felelte a férfi sztoikus nyugalommal. – Ha vége a különórának, akkor majd sort keríthetünk a beszélgetésre, de előre szólok, hogy határozott elképzeléseim vannak Mr. Potter biztonságát illetően, és egy ilyen kirándulás túl sok kockázatot jelent a számára.  
– De… – A férfi pillantása a nő torkára forrasztotta a szavakat.  
– Ne most beszéljük erről, Dorothea – sziszegte Piton. – Most kettesben szeretnék maradni Harryvel, ha nem bánod.  
– Ahogy kívánod, Perselus – mondta a nő dacosan.

A fiúnak a hideg futkosott a hátán, akárhányszor csak Piton kimondta a keresztnevét. Az ő szájából olyan idegenül hangzott, még akkor is, ha nélkülözött mindenfajta gúnyt, ahogy mondta. Attól pedig egyenesen leverte a víz, hogy most egyedül kell maradnia a bájitaltan tanárral. Valahogy megnyugtató volt a tudat, hogy a nő is ott van.

Dora sajnálkozóan nézett Harryre, majd magukra hagyta őket.

– Ami a kérelmedet illeti…  
– Nem érdekel – vakkantotta Harry. – Azt csinál, amit akar.

Piton igyekezett magára erőltetni a nyugalmat, egy hosszú beszélgetést tervezett mára, de a fiú hangulata már nem igazán volt alkalmas arra, hogy belefogjon. A pálcája intésére gőzölgő teáskanna, két csésze és egy tányér sütemény jelent meg az asztalán.

– Nyugodtan szolgáld ki magad, Harry – intett a sütemény felé.  
– Ne hívjon így! – mondta a fiú összeszorított fogakkal. – Rosszul vagyok tőle, hogy megjátssza a kedves, gondoskodó tanárt, pedig maga nem ilyen.  
– Jobban tennéd, ha uralkodnál magadon. – Harryt meglehetősen zavarta, hogy a férfi a szokottól eltérően nem magázódott vele. Olyan benyomást keltett benne, mintha bensőséges kapcsolatban állnának, pedig ez korántsem volt így.  
Piton a fiú elé lebegtette a tányért a keksszel, de Harry eltolta maga elől.  
– Nem akarok enni, hiszen nemsokára úgyis hányingerem lesz.  
– Parancsolsz? – kérdezte Piton homlokráncolva.  
– Mindig ez van, de magát eddig sem érdekelte.  
– Nem tudlak követni…

Harry felpattant a székről, és dühösen meredt a férfira.

– Most mit játssza meg magát? Kezdjük, amiért idejöttem! Meddig akarjuk még egymás idejét rabolni? – dohogta.  
– Fogd vissza magad, és ülj le! – parancsolt rá Piton.  
– Minek? Úgyis szédülni fogok, ahogy belép az elmémbe, az üldögélés nem segít, már próbáltam. Durván kutakodik az emlékeim között, és majd undorodva a szememre veti, mennyire tehetségtelen vagyok. – Harry szeme szikrázott a dühtől. Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy ne fogja vissza az indulatait, hát ő nem is fog így tenni. – Gyerünk, mire vár? Már nem érdeklik az ömlengős pillanataim a keresztapámmal, nem akarja tudni, mikről beszélgettem a barátaimmal? Tudom, hogy csak arra vár, hogy azt mondhassa, ugyanolyan vagyok, mint az apám.

Perselus keze ökölbe szorult. Akármennyire próbálta kedvelni az előtte álló kamaszt, nem ment. Ő azt a fiút szerette, aki volt, az ötéves Harryt a fiának érezte, de a visszaváltozott fiút nem tudta úgy kezelni.

– Azt hiszem, nem kívánod magadnak, hogy úgy bánjak veled, mint régen – sziszegte a férfi indulatosan. – Amint említetted, az cseppet sem volt élvezetes…  
– Csak nekem volt kínszenvedés minden különóránk, maga igenis élvezte – vágott vissza a fiú.  
– Így volt, Potter, élveztem, hogy bebizonyíthattam neked, hogy te sem tudsz mindent! – kiáltotta Piton szarkazmustól fröcsögve – A legjobb pillanataim egyike volt, megmutattam, hogy mennyire nem tudod uralni a saját elmédet! – Harryt letaglózta a férfi kirohanása. – De mit értem el vele? Mondd, mire mentél vele?

Meredten nézték egymást egyetlen szó nélkül. Olyan feszültség vibrált közöttük, mint soha azelőtt.  
– Elérte, hogy a keresztapám meghaljon – mondta Harry halkan. – Nem tudtam megvédeni az elmém, beengedtem Voldemortot.

Piton tudta, hogy ez csakis az ő hibája, de akkoriban a gyűlölet elvakította, nem tudott ésszerűen gondolkozni. Persze ez nem volt mentség.

– Rosszul álltam a dolgokhoz, de ezen változtatni fogok. Mindent másképpen kell csinálnunk.  
– Én semmit nem akarok magával csinálni! – kiáltotta Harry, és felkapta a csészét az asztalról.  
Piton arra számított, hogy a fiú hozzávágja, de végül Harry visszatette az asztalra, és megtörten rogyott le a székre. Nem akarta megadni a férfinak az örömet, hogy sírni lássa, de a könnyei feltartóztathatatlanul megindultak, és végigfolytak az arcán. Annyira mardosta a bűntudat, és semmit nem segített, ha másokat hibáztatott.  
Piton hátratolta a székét, és odalépett a fiúhoz. Meg akarta érinteni a vállát, biztatóan megszorítani, de nem tudta megtenni. Előhúzta a zsebkendőjét a zsebéből, és felé nyújtotta.

– Tiszta – morogta, mikor a fiú nem mutatott hajlandóságot, hogy elfogadja.

Mit kéne neki mondania? Bárhogy is próbálná vigasztalni, azt csak újabb támadásnak venné. Végül Harry volt az, aki megszólalt.

– Dumbledore professzor azt akarja, hogy bízzak magában – mondta panaszos hangon. – De hogy kéne bíznom magában? Maga sem bízik bennem.  
– Ez így nem teljesen igaz – felelte a férfi.  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte elvörösödött fejjel a fiú. – Amikor azt hitte negyedikben, hogy én lopok a készletéből, akkor is bízott bennem? Vagy amikor azt hitte, világgá fogom kürtölni, mit tett magával az apám…  
– Az apád megkeserítette a diákkoromat, és én gyűlöltem őt ezért – ismerte el Piton. – Soha nem bocsátottam meg neki, hogy elvette tőlem azt a csekélyke kis örömöt, amit a Roxfort adott nekem. Sosem békéltünk meg egymással, a Rendben is megvoltak a vitáink, de időközben megtanultam, hogy tiszteljem őt, mint varázslót. Sosem szerettem, de tiszteltem.  
– El tudom képzelni, milyen mélyen tisztelte – feleselt vissza Harry.  
– Ami az emléket illeti, amit láttál… Nos, mondanom sem kell, mennyire kínosan érintett, soha nem beszéltem róla senkinek. Elvakított a harag, és nem tudtam jól kezelni a dolgot.  
– Elküldött a fenébe! – kiabálta Harry. – Nem adott nekem esélyt, nem magyarázhattam meg.  
– Tudom, hogy sosem voltam veled rendes, mindig megtaláltam a módját, hogy megalázzalak. Nincs mentségem rá, és nem is akarok szabadkozni – folytatta a kezét feltartva, mikor a fiú közbe akart szólni. – Dumbledore professzor minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy beláttassa velem, a viselkedésem veled szemben nem is neked szól, hanem az apád iránti dühömet fejezem ki vele.  
– Az elmúlt öt évben soha egy percig sem kételkedtem benne, hogy önmagamért gyűlöl, és most sem hiszem el, hogy csak az apám miatt bánt velem így – közölte Harry karba font kézzel. – Mindig is azt gondolta, hősködöm, hogy magam keresem a bajt.  
– Így volt – bólintott Piton. – Ez most is fent áll, még mindig azt hiszem, hogy te keresed a bajt, de már tudom, hogy időnként nem tehetsz róla.

A férfi felállt a székről, és visszavitte az asztal túlsó felére. Kitöltött magának egy csésze teát, és Harry felé is nyújtotta a kancsót, de a fiú nemet intett a fejével.

– Azt hittem, azok után, hogy látta az emlékeimet, meg fogja érteni, hogy ez nincs így. Mindenki azt hiszi, bátor vagyok, de ez nem igaz. Én csak próbálok életben maradni. Egyszerűen csak egy fiú vagyok, aki tizenegy évig egy lépcső alatti gardróbban lakott, akinek esélye sem volt rá, hogy valaha családja legyen. Voldemort már egy éves koromban az életemre tört, és csak azért nem haltam meg, mert az anyám feláldozta magát. El tudja képzelni, milyen érzés tudni, hogy mennyien haltak meg miattam? Csak miattam! – bökött a mellkasára.

Perselus arca megvonaglott, mikor Harry a gardróbot említette. Igaza volt, tudott néhány részletet, de soha nem törődött velük, pedig kellett volna. Nem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy a fiú még tovább szenvedjen.

– Az életkörülményeidre vonatkozó emlékeidet nem tartottam fontosnak – mondta a férfi rekedten. – De ma már nem hagynám figyelmen kívül. Dumbledore sem követné el ezt a hibát még egyszer.  
– Tessék? – hökkent meg Harry.  
– Már nem engednélek vissza azok közé a barbár muglik közé, akikkel együtt kellett élned. Ahogy nem is fogod őket látni soha többé, erről gondoskodni fogok.  
– Miért mondja ezeket? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan. – Mit akart azzal mondani, hogy Dumbledore sem hagyná? – De a válasz már ott volt a fejében.  
– Sajnálom, hogy…  
– Miért akar ennyire jó lenni hozzám?  
– Harry…  
– Mondtam már, hogy ne hívjon így! – csattant fel a fiú.  
– Pedig akár tetszik, akár nem, így foglak hívni, amíg a különóránk tart – morogta a férfi, szintén indulatosan.  
– Nem akarok magától tanulni semmit, eddig sem sikerült elsajátítanom az okklumenciát, ezután sem fogom – szólt dacosan Potter.  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez okoz neked némi nehézséget – Harry felhorkant –, de ezúttal mindent másképpen csinálunk majd. El kell hinned nekem.  
– Most jön a szöveg arról, hogy bíznom kell magában, pedig már az előbb is mondtam, hogy nem tudok bízni, és nem is akarok. Most pedig egy perccel sem maradok itt tovább.  
A férfi engedélye nélkül felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált.  
– Holnap is várni foglak, és azután is minden nap. El kell jönnöd, Harry! – kiáltotta utána Piton.

Harry kisétált a kastélyparkba. Semmi kedve nem volt visszatérni a toronyba, hogy aztán Hermione faggatni kezdhesse. Nem tudta, merre tart, csak vitte a lába. Olyan elveszettnek érezte magát. Hogy tehetett vele ilyet az igazgató? Hagyta, hogy éveken át elszenvedje azt a sok verést, éheztetést Vernon Dursley házában?

Egyedül érezte magát, de ő nem akart egyedül lenni. Mikor elért a park első padjához, levetette magát, és felhúzta a térdeit. Fázott, nem hozta magával a köpenyét, és a szeptemberi szél erősen bele-belekapott a hajába.

Olyan jó lenne, ha neki is lenne családja, valaki, aki megvigasztalná, átölelné, és a fülébe suttogná, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, még ha ez nem is feltétlenül igaz. Lehunyta a szemét, és erősen koncentrált, annyira, hogy még a feje is belefájdult, de hallani akarta. Hallani azt a hangot, annak a nőnek a hangját, aki olyan kedvesen, szinte már szeretetteljesen mondta ki a nevét. Tudta, hogy az a hang Dorothea Tonkshoz tartozott, legalábbis így hitte, de számára az álombéli nő és a nemrég megismert boszorkány két külön személy volt.

Nem tudta, meddig fagyoskodott kint a parkban, mikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, már gyanította, hogy jócskán benne járnak a délutánban, de ő még mindig nem vágyott vissza a kastélyba, pedig milyen boldog volt, hogy újra itt lehet.

– Harry? – szólította meg Dora a fiú mögé lépve. – Jól vagy? Mióta ülsz itt kint?  
– Nem tudom – felelte a fiú halkan.  
– Gyere vissza a kastélyba, biztosan átfagytál már. – Dora aggodalmas arccal lépett Potter mellé, és ellenkezést nem tűrve megragadta a karját, majd elindította az ösvényen.  
– Nem akarok visszamenni a toronyba – állt meg Harry az emeletekre vezető lépcsősor előtt.  
– Akkor nem kell – felelte a nő jóságosan mosolyogva. – Mit szólnál egy forró kakaóhoz a szobámban? Csábító, nem?

Potter csak bólintott, és elindult a nő nyomában a szobája felé. Belépve a lakosztályba azonnal megcsapta a kandallóból áradó melegség, és elindult az egyik fotel felé, majd tétován megállt.  
– Nyugodtan helyezd magad kényelembe – intett a nő, majd megrendelte a két kakaót.

A fiú kezébe adta az egyik bögrét, és leült vele szemben a díványra. Szótlanul kortyolgatták a forró italt, Harry érezte, ahogy jólesően átmelegíti a testét.

– A manók nagyon tudnak, bár én sem csinálok éppen rossz kakaót – jegyezte meg a nő szórakozottan mosolyogva.  
– Tudom – vágta rá a fiú, mielőtt még végiggondolta volna, hogy mit mond. Dora szemöldöke a hajvonaláig szaladt. – Úgy értem… – Potter zavartan nevetgélt. – Nem is tudom, ez honnan jött.  
– Mondd csak, Harry, emlékszel valamire a nyárból? – tudakolta a nő kissé előre dőlve, hogy nehogy elszalasszon egyetlen szót is.  
– Én… – Harry hezitált. Meséljen az álmokról?  
– Nem baj, kincsem, majd eszedbe jut – felelte a nő, nem is figyelve arra, mit mondott.

Harry szeme elkerekedett. Kincsem? Olyan ismerős volt, tudta, hogy hallotta már, nem is egyszer. De mégsem tudott hozzá egy emléket sem kapcsolni.

– Hogy ment a különóra? Már persze, ha nem titok – tette hozzá gyorsan a nő.  
– Eléggé rendhagyó volt – felelte óvatosan a fiú. Tudta, hogy a nő és Piton jóban vannak, és még mindig nem döntötte el, hogy mennyire bízhat meg a tanárnőben.  
– Remélem, hogy Perselus nem harapta le a fejedet, elég hirtelen haragú tud lenni. – Dora sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott. – De neked nincs okod félni tőle…  
– Mit is mondott, a nyáron mennyi időt töltöttünk együtt? – váltott témát Harry szándékosan.  
– Oh, hát az egészet együtt töltöttük, csak sajnálatos módon, a te pici agyad elraktározta valahova ezt az információt. – Dorán látszott, hogy tényleg sajnálja a dolgot, amit a fiú nem tudott hova tenni magában. – Remekül szórakoztunk mi ketten.  
– Ketten? Azt hittem, Piton is ott volt.  
A nő hirtelen elsápadt. Abban egyeztek meg az igazgatóval, hogy semmit nem árulnak el Harrynek a kiesett időszakról, hanem megvárják, amíg magától emlékezni kezd.  
– Nos, nem mindig volt velünk, de nagyrészt ő is a házban volt – mondta némi habozás után a nő.  
– Hermione és Ron említette, hogy egy ideig ott volt az Odúban. Ez igaz?  
– Nézd, Harry, én szívesen elmondanék neked mindent, ami a nyáron történt, de Dumbledore professzor megkért, hogy ne beszéljek veled róla.

Dumbledore, már megint ő és a híres titkolózása…

– De azt nem tiltotta meg, hogy kicsit jobban megismerjük egymást – mondta mosolyogva a nő.  
– Megismerjük? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
– Igen – felelte a nő, magában hozzátéve, hogy újra. – Nem sok mindent tudsz rólam, voltak olyan dolgok, amiket nem mondhattam el egy ötéves fiúcskának.

Dora jó egy órán át mesélt Harrynek a gyerekkori kalandjairól, és minden csínytevésről, amit Siriusszal követtek el. A fiú örömmel hallgatta a vicces történeteket. El is felejtette már, hogy a Tonks család rokoni kapcsolatban áll a Black családdal. Boldog volt a tudattól, hogy legalább Sirius gyerekkora nem volt olyan borzalmas, mint a felnőtt élete a börtönben. Dora azt is elmondta neki, hogy ő mindig is hitt az unokatestvére ártatlanságában, de mindenki bolondnak nézte.

Piton nem ment fel a Nagyterembe vacsorázni, így Dora a pince felé menet útba ejtette a konyhát, és maga előtt lebegtetve egy tálca ételt ment le a férfihez. Tudta, hogy Perselus arra fog hivatkozni, hogy nem éhes, és nem fogja neki hagyni, hogy a kandallón keresztül rendeljen neki vacsorát. Ismerte a férfit, ha valami nyomasztotta, akkor soha nem evett egy falatot sem.

Perselus a foteljában ült, a lábait átvetette a karfán, és az ölében ott szorongatta a cipős-dobozt.  
Lustán intett a pálcájával, mikor Dora neve kirajzolódott az ajtó melletti réztáblán. Nem igazán vágyott társaságra, de tudta, hogyha nem engedi be a nőt, akkor képes, és rárúgja az ajtót.

– Hoztam neked vacsorát – mondta Dora belépve az ajtón, az étkezőasztalhoz sétálva. A férfi csak morgott valamit a szoba túlsó végéből. – Addig edd meg, míg meleg – fordult oda a nő.

A látvány, ami fogadta, lehangoló volt. Piton lábánál ott hevert egy üveg, észrevehetően ittas volt. A kezében szorongatott dobozt meg legszívesebben kivágta volna az ablakon.

– Látom te már jóllaktál egy kis brandyvel – vette a kezébe az üveget. – Akarsz róla beszélni, vagy találjam ki magam?  
Perselus megint csak morgott valamit, ám ezúttal érteni lehetett a végén, hogy Harry.  
– Találkoztam vele az órátok után, a kastélyparkban ült köpeny nélkül. Majdnem úgy kellett lefeszítenem a padról – mondta a nő, de a férfiből nem váltott ki semmilyen reakciót. – Állítása szerint rendhagyóra sikeredett az első órátok.  
– Fenomenális délelőttünk volt – dohogott Piton.  
– Összekapatok? – ült le a dívány karfájára a nő.  
– Nem bízik bennem, és nem is akar, utál, és undorodik tőlem – fröcsögte a férfi. – Azt hitte, megint meg fogom alázni, hogy csak lábtörlőnek akarom használni.  
– Régen így bántál vele? – kérdezte Dora meglepődve.  
– Mondtam már neked, hogy nem voltam vele rendes.  
– Ez nem fedte le azt, amiket az előbb mondtál – erősködött a boszorkány.  
– Ha annyira tudnia akarod – Piton letette a lábait a földre, és felállt, a dobozt a fotelba hajította –, öt éven át minden alkalmat megragadtam, hogy bebizonyítsam mindenkinek, túlbecsülik őt. Nem volt olyan tanóra, amin ne szégyenítettem volna meg, és te is tudod, hogy milyen az, ha valakit én a sárba akarok tiporni. Joggal dühös, de én is joggal voltam az. Azt hittem, olyan, mint az apja, és ő nem is akart másképpen viselkedni. Ugyanaz a tartás, ugyanaz a viselkedés, még a kviddicsben is ugyanolyan jó, a szentségit! A tudása persze messze nem haladja túl a közepes szintet, átlagos tanuló, átlagos képességekkel. A pálcájával nagyon jól bánik, és ha erőt venne magán, hatalmas varázsló lehetne, de ő soha nem igyekezett.  
– Látom, te már valóban más szemmel nézel Harryre – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a nő.  
– A fiamra más szemmel nézek, de ő nem az én fiam! – kiáltotta Piton, és dühösen a székbe rúgott.  
– Hogyhogy nem a te fiad? – pattant fel Dora. – Ő ugyanaz, akit mi megszerettünk, nem változott. Nem kéne különbséget tenned az ötéves Harry és a kamasz között!  
– Neked könnyű, téged nem ismert azelőtt, és te sem őt – morogta vissza a férfi.  
– Könnyű? – hüledezett a nő. – Nem ismer, igazad van, és nem bízik bennem, és fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak, de az biztos, hogy nem fogom magára hagyni, bármi legyen is. Én nem adom fel úgy, mint te. – Tonks szemét ellepték a könnyek. – Ő az én kisfiam, és én küzdeni fogok érte. Ha kell, elölről kezdem az egészet, mert én – bökött a mellkasára – nem szűntem meg az anyja lenni csak azért, mert ő nem emlékszik rám.

Piton orrlyukai kitágultak a visszafojtott indulatok miatt. Hogy merészeli bírálni? Nem adta fel! Nem látja, hogy ő is küzd, csak neki sokkal hátrábbról kell indulnia, mint Dorának?

– Senki nem mondta, hogy feladtam.  
– De nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy magamra akarsz hagyni – felelte a nő keserűen.  
– Én, én, én! Mindig csak magaddal foglalkozol. „Mi lesz, Perselus, ha nem emlékszik rám? Hogy fogadtassam magam a bizalmába? Mi lesz, ha nem szeret engem?" – utánozta a nő hanglejtését. – Rohadtul nem csak te számítasz, nekem is fontos a fiam, és engem ugyanúgy nem akar, mint téged.  
– Ne vádolj azzal, hogy önző vagyok! Felajánlottam neked a segítségem, de nem akartad, ott maradhattam volna veletek ma délután.  
– Oh, hát persze, hogy megmutasd Harrynek, milyen kedves kis nő vagy, én pedig újfent a gonosz és szívből gyűlölt bájitaltan tanára legyek? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton. – Nem nagy kunszt a hátamon felkapaszkodni, rajtam kívül bárki mással szívesebben tölti az idejét a kölyök.  
– Te nem tudod, miket beszélsz – kapkodott levegő után a nő. – Hogy feltételezheted rólam, hogy be akarnálak feketíteni a fiunk előtt? Nem látod, hogy mi egyért küzdünk?  
– Nem, valóban nem látom – vágta vissza a férfi.  
– Nem ismertem az apádat, de ha találkoznék vele, elmondanám neki, hogy jó munkát végzett veled. Egy megkeseredett, önző, egocentrikus barom lettél, Perselus! – sikította a nő. – Nem érdemelsz meg se engem, se Harryt!

Piton arcszíne sötétvörösbe ment át az apja említésére. Még hogy ő nevelte ilyennek? Az öreg a szart is kiverte belőle, de nevelni soha nem nevelte. Dora pedig ismeretlenül is emlegetni meri?  
– Menj a pokolba, Dora – sziszegte a férfi. – Semmit nem tudsz az apámról, ha ugyan lehet ezzel a névvel illetni azt az embert. Nagyon is megérdemlem Harryt, és senki nem fog az utamba állni.  
– Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most megyek – mondta fojtott hangon Dora, és Piton hagyta, hogy kimenjen az ajtón.

Miután becsukódott a nő után a szobaajtó, odasétált az étkezőasztalhoz, felkapta a tálcát, és az egész tartalmával együtt a falhoz csapta.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Az Igazmondó álom

Dorothea elborzadva szemlélte a tükörképét a fésülködőasztalnál ülve. Egész éjszaka álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában, ezért most sötét karikák húzódtak a szeme alatt. Nem akarta, hogy a Perselusszal lefolytatott beszélgetés ennyire elfajuljon, de egyszerűen nem tudott féket tenni a nyelvére. Pedig nem az volt a célja, hogy bántsa a férfit, de egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy magára fogja hagyni a bajban, és ettől kétségbeesett.

Tudta jól, hogy ki kell engesztelnie a bájitalmestert – már amennyiben Perselus hajlandó lesz vele szóba állni –, mert bármi történt is, nekik nem szabad széthúzniuk. Most nem engedhetik meg maguknak azt a luxust, hogy ellenségeskedni kezdjenek.

Korán volt még, mikor elhagyta a szobáját, senkivel nem találkozott a folyosókon. Eléggé feszült volt, holott nem ez volt az első eset, hogy összekaptak valamin Perselusszal, bár előtte még soha nem zavarta el a férfi. Percekig tépelődött a bájitalmester ajtaja előtt, majd erőt vett magán, és bekopogtatott. Újabb végtelennek tűnő percek teltek el, mire végre motoszkálás hangjai szűrődtek ki a szobából.

Piton meglehetősen barátságtalan hangulatban nyitott ajtót. A feje még mindig hasogatott a tegnapi ivászattól, és így utólag meggondolva már bánta, hogy alkohollal keverte a fájdalomcsillapítót. A brandy tompította a fájdalomcsillapító főzet hatását, amit a karjára szedett, és még hányingere is lett. A fél éjszakát a vécékagyló fölé görnyedve töltötte, de nem tudott hányni, csak szenvedett. Hajnali egykor dőlt be az ágyába, megpróbált valahogy elaludni, de nem sikerült neki. Egyfolytában Dora vádló tekintetét látta maga előtt. Talán igaza volt, tényleg képes lenne magára hagyni? Nem tudott olyan türelmes lenni Harryvel, mint Dorothea. A fiát akarta, azt akarta, hogy mindenre emlékezzen, és újra olyan hálásan nézzen felé, mint régen. Hogy szeresse!

– Ha a tegnapi vitát jöttél folytatni, akkor közlöm veled, hogy sem erőm, sem pedig kedvem nincs hozzá – morogta Perselus az ajtóba kapaszkodva. – Azt hiszem, alaposan kifejtetted már, mit is gondolsz rólam.  
– Nem ezért jöttem – sütötte le a szemét a nő. – Igazából bocsánatot szeretnék kérni… Beengedsz?

Piton kissé fanyalogva arrébb állt, hogy utat engedjen a nőnek. Szerencsére már eltakarította a tegnap esti kirohanása nyomait, így Dora legalább azért nem szólhatott egy szót sem. El tudta képzelni, hogy nézett volna rá, ha a vacsora maradéka még mindig a falon száradna.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Tonks, és tett egy kísérletet, hogy végigsimítson a férfi arcán, de Piton kitért az érintés elől. – Még mindig dühös vagy rám?  
– Mégis mit gondoltál? A szememre vetetted, hogy nem vagyok jó apa, sőt ahhoz a szörnyeteghez hasonlítottál, aki az én apám volt – zúgolódott a férfi, miközben elindult a dívány felé.  
Teljes hosszában elfoglalta, ahogy hanyatt feküdt rajta, kezét forró homlokához emelte, és lehunyta a szemét. Dora odatérdelt mellé, és árgus szemekkel figyelte a férfi minden lélegzetvételét.  
– Ne bámulj már így, csak felbosszantasz vele! – förmedt rá Piton barátságtalanul.  
– Azt akarod, hogy elmenjek? – kérdezte a nő remegő hangon. – Ha nem akarsz többé velem lenni, megértem… Szörnyű dolgokat mondtam neked tegnap, de már nagyon megbántam. – Egy kósza könnycsepp megindult a szeme sarkából, bármennyire küzdött ellene, hogy sírni kezdjen, nem tehetett semmit, pedig tudta, hogy Perselus ki nem állhatja a síró nőket.  
A férfi szemhéja felpattant, ahogy meghallotta az árulkodó szipogást.  
– Ne, ezt ne csináld, utálom, mikor bőgni kezdesz – dohogta.  
– De borzalmasan érzem magam – törölgette az arcát Dora. – Te pedig még mindig dühös vagy rám.  
– Nem vagyok dühös, csak csalódott – mondta a férfi, és lassan felült, majd a kezét nyújtva maga mellé húzta a nőt.  
Dorothea arra számított, hogy a férfi egy alapos fejmosásban részesíti, de amikor Piton vigasztalóan átölelte, nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Az arcát a férfi nyakához fúrta, és csak élvezte a pillanatot, azt kívánva, bárcsak örökké így maradhatnának. Perselus finoman simogatta a hátát, míg a pityergés el nem szelídült, aztán lassan eltolta magától a boszorkányt, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Megszámolni sem tudta, hányszor veszett már el azokban az olvasztott csokoládéra hasonlító szemekben, ami most tele volt önváddal.  
– Nem akartam csalódást okozni neked – suttogta a nő a férfi szájára pillantva. – Ostobaságokat mondtam.  
– Meggondolatlan vagy, Thea – feddte meg Perselus.  
– Nem lett volna szabad felhoznom az apádat, hiszen szinte nem is tudok róla semmit. Nem sokat beszéltél róla, de valahol belül mindig is sejtettem, hogy rossz ember volt. Hidd el, hogy te nem vagy az.  
Piton a mutatóujjával a nő leszegett álla alá nyúlt, és magához húzta a fejét. Az, ahogy megcsókolta a nőt, többet mondott minden szónál. Benne volt a férfi őszinte bocsánatkérése, olyasmit tudott vele kifejezni, amit nem lett volna képes szavakba önteni. Dora egyre jobban felbátorodott, és elmélyítette a csókot. Kezét becsúsztatta a férfi köntöse alá, és odaadóan simogatni kezdte fedetlen mellkasát.  
– Bármennyire kellemes is ez, most nem lehet – állt fel a díványról a férfi. Tonks kérdőn nézett rá. – Albus hamarosan ideküldi Harryt, tegnap délután mondtam neki, hogy magától nem lesz hajlandó részt venni a különóráinkon. Nem hibáztatom érte, nincsenek túl jó emlékei rólam. Viszont nem hagyhatom, hogy még jobban eltávolodjon tőlünk.  
– Itt maradhatok én is? Kérlek! – Dora lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a választ. – Ígérem, végig csendben figyelek majd – fogadkozott.  
– Csendben? – horkantott hitetlenkedve Piton. – De jobban belegondolva, azt hiszem, jobb, ha maradsz, legalább meg tudod akadályozni, hogy újra egymás torkának essünk.

Harry arra riadt fel, hogy az igazgató érdeklődő tekintettel figyeli őt az ágya szélén ücsörögve. Az idős mágus közelsége zavarba ejtő volt.

– Jó reggelt, Harry! – Dumbledore kedélyesen megpaskolta a fiú bokáját.  
– Történt valami? – ült fel az ágyban a fiú.  
– Semmi rendkívüli, ahogy én tudom – felelte mosolyogva Albus.  
Harry megnyugodva sóhajtott egyet, és visszadőlt az ágyba.  
– Sajnálom, de most nem lustálkodhatsz tovább – mondta az igazgató, ahogy a fiú laposakat pislogva újra magára húzta a takarót.  
– Miért, már hétfő van? – kérdezte Harry két ásítás között.  
– Legjobb tudomásom szerint még mindig vasárnap van – kuncogott Dumbledore. – De azért kell felkelned, hogy időben leérj Perselushoz, már vár rád.  
– Nem akarok odamenni – mondta Harry dacosan, a fejére húzva a takarót. – Aludni akarok.

Albus elgondolkozott rajta, hogy Potter még mennyire gyerek, pedig ő botor módon azt hitte, hogy már felnőtt. Nem különbözött a kortársaitól, mégis másnak kellett lennie. Fájó szívvel vette tudomásul, hogy ő vette el a gyerekkorát Harrytől.

– Odalent megvárlak, és kérlek, ne verd fel a többieket – szólt az igazgató, majd kisétált a hálóteremből.

Harry dühösen rángatta le magáról a pizsamát, és előkotort egy tiszta alsóneműt a ládájából, majd elindult fogat mosni. Neki mért nem adatik meg legalább egyszer, hogy rendesen kialudhassa magát? Felöltözött, megpróbált megfésülködni, de végül feladta, a haja soha nem akart neki engedelmeskedni. Keserű szájízzel nézett alvó társai felé, majd elindult a klubhelyiségbe.

– Ugye tudja, hogy semmi értelme annak, hogy odamenjek? – morogta Harry útközben.  
– Adnod kell még egy esélyt Perselusnak, csak ennyit kérek tőled. Ha megint nem sikerül békésen beszélnetek, nem foglak többet kényszeríteni.  
– A szavát adja, uram? – torpant meg Harry.  
– Igen – bólintott Albus.  
– Akkor már borítékolhatja is, hogy többet nem megyek Pitonhoz – vágta rá a fiú.

Mikor leértek a pincébe, Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy meg kéne kérdeznie az igazgatót, tényleg végig tudott-e arról, hogy bántak vele Dursleyék, ahogy azt Piton állította. De mikor végre rávette magát, hogy felhozza a témát, már elérték bájitalmester dolgozószobájának ajtaját.

Dora mosolyogva nyitott ajtót Harrynek és Dumbledore-nak. Az igazgató gyengéden meglökte a fiú hátát, arra ösztökélve, hogy belépjen a szobába, biccentett a boszorkánynak, és elindult visszafelé a folyosón.

– Szervusz, Harry – köszöntötték egyszerre.  
– Jó napot – biccentett feléjük a fiú.  
– Örülök, hogy visszajöttél – mondta Piton, és a szemével mintha mosolygott volna, ami merőben szokatlan volt tőle.  
Potter ezúttal nem akart vele azon vitatkozni, hogy ne tegezze, és ne szólítsa Harrynek. Úgy döntött, ma nem fogja felbosszantani saját magát.  
– Nem nagyon volt választásom… – Félszegen álldogált a szék mellett, azt várta, hogy a nő távozzon, mint legutóbb, de úgy tűnt, Dora nem megy sehova.  
– Nos, valóban kissé ösztökélni kellett téged – bólintott a férfi. – Tartottam tőle, hogy magadtól nem fogsz újra meglátogatni.  
– Naná, hogy nem – motyogta Harry halkan az orra alatt. – A tanárnő is itt marad? – kérdezte meg a biztonság kedvéért, mikor Tonks leült az egyik székre.  
– Ha te nem bánod, akkor szívesen részt vennék a mai foglalkozáson – felelte Tonks. – Perselus már beleegyezett, de ha téged zavarlak, akkor természetesen magatokra hagylak benneteket.  
– Nem! – kiáltott a fiú, talán a kelleténél kicsit túlságosan is kétségbeesetten. – Úgy értem, nem bánom, ha itt marad.  
– Igazán örülök, hogy megbízol bennem. Akkor maradok – mosolygott Dora.

Potter megkönnyebbülve bólintott. Kezdte egyre jobban kedvelni a nőt, és valami azt súgta neki, hogy Piton nem fog nyíltan ellenségeskedni vele, amíg Dorothea a szobában van. Piton egy tányéron szendvicset lebegtetett a fiú elé, lévén nem volt ideje reggelizni. Harry először nem akarta elfogadni, de a gyomra hangos korgása azt mondta neki, hogy ne ellenkezzen.

Evés után hosszas csend telepedett rájuk, majd végül Piton felemelkedett az asztaltól.

– Ma azt fogjuk gyakorolni, hogy tudnál kizárni az elmédből – szólalt meg nyugodt hangon. – Nincs más dolgod, mint…  
– Bízni magában? – kérdezte Harry gúnyosan.  
– Az sem lenne egy utolsó szempont – felelte a férfi még mindig meglehetősen nyugodtan. – De én most inkább arra kérnélek, hogy próbálj meg csupán egyetlen dologra gondolni, csak egy emlékre. Lehet akármilyen jelentéktelen is. A célunk az, hogy ne tudjak máshoz hozzáférni.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált valami olyanra gondolni, amit Piton nem tudott volna ellene fordítani. Jó ideig töprengett rajta, hogy mit válasszon. A barátait nem akarta belekeverni, és arra sem akart gondolni, hogy mostanában álmodni szokott a férfival.  
Végül úgy döntött, arra fog gondolni, hogy itt ül a szobában.

– Készen vagyok – mondta még mindig lehunyt szemmel.  
A bájitalmester rászegezte a pálcáját, és elsuttogta a varázsigét.  
– Legilimens…

Dora figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Harry teste mennyire megfeszült, mikor a bájitalmester kimondta a varázsigét. Elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy szerencsétlen legbelül mennyire retteg most.

Perselus mindenfajta nehézség nélkül behatolt az elméjébe. Látta az emléket, amire a fiú koncentrált, de mögötte ott gomolyogtak a gondolatai. Egy ideig hagyta, hadd érezze magát biztonságban, majd szépen lassan lerombolta az ellenállást, és kikapott egy emléket a többi közül. Harry küzdeni akart, nem engedhette, hogy Piton valami olyasmit lásson, amihez semmi köze. Érezte, hogy a keze izzadni kezd, erősen megszorította a szék karfáját. Piton nem volt erőszakos vele, mint az előző évben, sőt, óvatos volt. Mikor megérezte, hogy a fiú megpróbál ellenállni, megszakította a kapcsolatot.  
– Ez egészen ígéretes volt – dicsérte meg Harryt, akinek a megdöbbenéstől elnyílt a szája. – Kicsit fújd ki magad, aztán újra megpróbáljuk.  
Potter arra számított, hogy a férfi gúnyosan a szemére veti majd, hogy milyen kevés ideig bírta magát tartani. Régebben sosem hagyott ki egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy az orra alá dörgölje, mennyire tehetségtelennek tartja okklumencia terén.

Perselus egymás után tízszer megismételtette a dolgot Harryvel, és a fiú kezdett egyre jobban belejönni. Most, hogy nem kellett attól tartania, hogy Piton kegyetlenül lerombolja az elé húzott falat, sokkal összeszedettebben tudott koncentrálni. Az utolsó alkalommal egy egész percig sikerült távol tartani a férfit a többi gondolatától, aztán Piton kicsit erősebb nyomást gyakorolt rá, és ő akaratlanul elé tárta a mostanában jelentkező legújabb aggodalmát.

– Gond van a pálcáddal? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi, mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét. – Mióta érzed úgy, hogy nem működik rendesen?  
– Nincs vele gond – vágta rá azonnal. – Csak kicsit kijöttem a gyakorlatból, ennyi az egész – füllentett.  
– Mutasd a varázspálcádat – utasította Piton. – Rögtön kiderül, hogy a pálcával van a gond, vagy esetleg te csináltál valamit rosszul.  
– Nincs nálam – ismerte be Harry némi hallgatás után.  
Perselus helytelenítően megrázta a fejét, majd karba fonta a kezeit maga előtt, és szigorúan méregette a fiát.  
– Nem mászkálhatsz pálca nélkül az iskolában. Mi lett volna, ha megtámadnak? – dorgálta meg. – Olyan vagy, mint az anyád – nézett a nő felé. – Mindig hordd magadnál a pálcádat, Harry.  
Harry követte a férfi pillantását, de nem értette, miért a tanárnőre néz, mikor az anyját emlegeti.  
– Ki támadna meg? – kérdezte harciasan.  
– Példának okáért a mardekárosok, akik a szüleik befolyásnak engedve bármit megtennének, hogy kijuttassanak az iskolából, és a Sötét Nagyúr kezére adjanak. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vérdíjat tűztek ki a fejedre. Megjegyzem, valószínűleg az enyémre is – felelte a férfi, és mélyen a fia szemébe nézett. – Ígérd meg, hogy mindig magadnál fogod tartani a pálcádat – mondta újra nyomatékosan.  
– Rendben van – fintorgott Harry.  
– Harry, ez komoly dolog, nem szabad félvállról venned – szólalt meg Dora aggodalmasan. – Még ha nem is hiszed, akkor is komoly veszély leselkedik rád. Mi nem lehetünk mindig melletted, és egyébként sem árt, ha megtanulod magad megvédeni.

Piton úgy vélte, hogy Harry megértette, milyen fontos, hogy meg tudja magát védeni, ezért visszatért az okklumenciához, amint a fiú jelezte, hogy újra készen áll. Arra kérte, hogy próbáljon visszaemlékezni a nyárra, bármilyen aprócska emléktöredékre, akármire.  
Harry hezitált egy pillanatig. Nem örült neki, hogy az élete egy része elveszett a szeme elől, de abban sem volt egészen biztos, hogy tudni akarja, mi történt vele a nyáron.

– Én is belépek az elmédbe, hogy segítsek neked.

Harrynek csak homályos emlékfoszlányai voltak, csak az álmában látott képekre támaszkodhatott. Piton megpróbált többször is mélyebbre hatolni, de Harry hangosan kiáltozva tiltakozott ellene.

– Elég volt, Perselus – szorította meg a férfi vállát Tonks. – Nem megy neki, és csak szenved.  
Harry valóban rosszul érezte magát. Hányingere volt, szédült. Piton lenyomta a fiú fejét a térdeihez, és azt kántálta, hogy lélegezzen mélyeket. Mikor úgy látta, hogy Harry arcszíne kezd visszatérni, kisietett a szobából, és egy apró kék üveggel a kezében tért vissza. Teát öntött egy csészébe, és belecsöpögtetett a bájitalból. A válla felett hátrasandított. Dora Harry mellett guggolt, és a hátát simogatta. Gyorsan előhalászta a zsebéből a másik bájitalt is, azt is hozzávegyítette a teához. Szórt bele némi cukrot, és odavitte a fiúnak.  
– Az egészet idd meg – mondta Piton feszülten várakozva.  
Harry még mindig küzdött a hányingerrel, a legkevésbé sem kívánta az édes teát, de engedelmesen a szájához emelte a csészét. Már az első korty enyhítette az émelygését és a fejfájását. Mire megitta a teát, már úgy érezte, nincs semmi baja.

– Jobb már? – tudakolta Dora visszalépve Perselus mellé.  
– Igen, sokkal – felelte a fiú lassan bólintva.  
– Mára végeztünk, menj fel a Nagyterembe, és ebédelj meg – szólt Piton. – Nagyon ügyes voltál, Harry. Hétfőn este itt várlak hét órakor. – A férfi igyekezett barátságos hangnemet megütni, bár úgy vélte, kezd átesni a ló másik oldalára.  
Potter először nemet akart mondani, de a mai óra, eltekintve ez utolsó néhány perctől, tényleg nem volt borzalmas, így végül beleegyezően bólintott.

Miután az ajtó becsukódott a fiú mögött, Dora a férfihez lépett.

– Mi volt ez az egész? Nem vetted észre, hogy fájdalmat okozol neki? – kérdezte megrovón.  
– Harry emlékei a nyárról mind ott vannak a fejében, nem tűntek el nyomtalanul, mint hittük. De az elméje egy része meggátolja, hogy felszínre kerüljenek – magyarázta Piton.  
– Honnan tudod, hogy vannak emlékei? – lepődött meg a nő.  
– Láttam néhány emlékfoszlányt, álmodik rólunk, de egyelőre nem akarja elhinni, amit lát.  
Dorát csak a mondat első fele érdekelte. Álmodik róluk? Ez nagyon jó hír, ez végre valami haladás. Most már bizakodóak lehetnek.  
– Azért tört rá a fejfájás, mert megpróbáltam előhozni néhány emléket – mondta a férfi az orrnyergét masszírozva. – De úgy tűnik, egyelőre csak az álmai segítségével tudja feldolgozni a történteket.  
– Akkor hogy fogunk neki segíteni? – kérdezte a nő a homlokát ráncolva. – Az álmait nem tudjuk befolyásolni, vagy igen?  
Piton elővette az üres fiolát a zsebéből, és meglebegtette a boszorkány orra előtt.  
– Ez egy Igazmondó álom főzet*, amikor Harry ma aludni megy, akkor mindent úgy fog látni, ahogy történt.  
– Te ezt beleöntötted a teájába? – hökkent meg a nő.  
– Muszáj volt, nem akarok a végtelenségig várni. Minél előbb beismeri, hogy a nyáron átélt dolgok valósak, annál hamarabb kapjuk őt vissza. – Dorában csak most tudatosult igazán, Pitont mennyire megviseli, hogy a fiuk nem ismeri fel őket.

Hermione és Ron már az asztalnál ültek, mire Harry megérkezett. Mielőtt megcélozta volna a Nagytermet, felment a toronyba, hogy magához vegye a varázspálcáját, ahogy Piton kérte tőle. A bozontos hajú lány egyből faggatni kezdte a fiút, ahogy leült a barátja mellé.  
– Igen, Hermione, sokkal jobban ment, mint máskor – mondta Harry türelmetlenül.  
– Látod, mondtam én neked, hogy jó lesz, ha megpróbálod újra – húzta ki magát büszkén. Ron csak megforgatta a szemét, nagyon kedvelte a lányt, de az állandó _Ki, ha én nem?_ szónoklataival az őrületbe tudta kergetni.

A Weasley ikrek a megszokottól eltérően roppant letörten sétáltak oda az asztalhoz. Mindketten lógatták az orrukat, Ginny pedig, aki ott ment közöttük, csak széttárta a karját, mondván, nem tudja, mi bajuk lehet.

– Minden rendben van, fiúk? – hajolt kicsit közelebb Hermione. A válasz csak két panaszos sóhajtás volt. – Miért akart veletek McGalagony professzor beszélni, mielőtt lejöttünk ebédelni? Nagyon szigorúan méregetett titeket.  
– Gondolom, eladtak pár tiltott cuccot a boltjukból – vonta meg Ron a vállát, de Fred tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
– Bárcsak ennyi lenne… – meredt George a sültcsirkés tálra. – Figyelmeztetett minket, hogy rendesen fel kell készülnünk a vizsgákra, mert nagyon szigorúan fognak minket elbírálni.  
– Most tanulnunk kell, ténylegesen el kell olvasnunk minden könyvet, és meg is kell jegyeznünk a szöveget – sopánkodott Fred.  
– Miért, mit vártatok, hogy csak úgy átengednek titeket? – hökkent meg Hermione, aki a maga részéről már alig várta, hogy letehesse a R.A.V. . vizsgáit.  
– Pontosan erre számítottunk – morogta Fred.  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy még ebben az életben olvasnunk kell – felelte George. – Azt hiszem, ebéd után el kell mennünk a könyvtárba.  
– Tudjátok, hogy hol van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ron.  
– Persze! – vágták rá egyszerre. – De azért a biztonság kedvéért elmondhatod, hátha tévedünk – vigyorgott Fred.

A beszélgetést egy hatalmas termetű bagoly érkezése szakította meg, aki egyenesen az asztaluk felé röpült. Neville igyekezett behúzni a nyakát, már messziről megismerte a madarat. Az állat mérgesen csapkodott a szárnyaival, és egyből rávetette magát a fiú ebédjére, ahogy landolt az asztalon, miközben jobb lábát Neville felé nyújtotta, hogy leoldozza róla a csomagot.  
– Nefeleddgömb? – nyögte Longbottom a kezében tartott csomaggal. – Mikor érti már meg a nagyi, hogy ettől még nem fog eszembe jutni, mit felejtettem el…  
– Szerintem ne is foglalkozz vele, Neville, ha már egyszer elfelejtetted, nem lehetett olyan fontos – kuncogott Ginny.  
– Igen, remélem – motyogta maga elé a fiú, majd megpróbálta elhessegetni a baglyot, aki még mindig ott falatozott a tányérjából.

Harry örült neki, hogy a barátai között lehet, de most valahogy nem igazán érdekelte az ikrek panaszkodása a tanulásról, vagy Neville szerencsétlensége. Sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta az, ami ma Piton irodájában történt. Meglepő érzés volt, hogy a bájitalmester ennyire rendesen bánt vele, és az is szokatlan volt számára, hogy valaki aggódik miatta. Pedig Tonks professzoron egyértelműen látszott, hogy aggódott. Annyira össze volt zavarodva. Egyfelől a szíve azt súgta, hogy ez jó, hogy törődni akarnak vele, hogy láthatóan gondoskodni akarnak róla. De másrészről egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy Piton kedves legyen vele. Annyira abszurd volt az egész. Bárkinek elmondta volna, hogy a férfi mennyire „erőszakosan" barátkozni próbál vele, kinevette volna.

– Harry, visszatérve a különórádra – fordult felé Hermione, kizökkentve a fiút a gondolkozásból. – Azt mondod, minden rendben volt? Semmi szokatlan nem történt?  
– Igen, minden rendben volt, de Piton olyan különösen viselkedett – felelte a kócos hajú fiú.  
– Különösen kegyetlen volt? – kérdezte Ron tele szájjal.  
– Nem… Nagyon rendes volt. – Harry érezte, hogy kicsit elpirul. – Még azt is mondta, hogy tartsam nyitva a szemem, és legyen mindig nálam a pálcám, mert a mardekárosok esetleg megtámadhatnak. Szerinte bármire képesek lennének, hogy Voldemort kezére juttassanak, mert vérdíjat tűztek ki a fejemre.  
– Valószínűleg Piton professzoréra is – motyogta Hermione alig hallhatóan.  
– Azta! – Ron szeme elkerekedett, kezéből kiesett a csirkecomb. – Ilyet mondott a saját házáról?  
– Akkor jobb, ha tényleg óvatosabb vagy, Harry – szólt szigorúan Hermione, egy figyelmeztető pillantást küldve a vörös hajú fiú felé. Ron időnként hajlamos volt félvállról venni a veszélyt, ami Harry napjainak mindennapos résztvevőjévé vált az elmúlt évek során. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton professzor nem véletlenül említette a dolgot.  
– De mégis mikor támadnák meg Harryt? – kérdezte Ginny, kicsit közelebb húzódva Hermionéhoz. – Szinte soha nincsen egyedül. A tanórákon biztonságban van, és nem hiszem, hogy valaki be merne törni a klubhelyiségünkbe. – Mindenki egyetértőn bólintott.  
– De valami oka csak volt, hogy Piton professzor megemlítette… – Harry kicsit feszengeni kezdett.  
– Jó, elmondom, de nem itt. – Harry eltolta maga elől a tányért, amihez nem is igazán nyúlt, és felállt az asztaltól.  
Piton érdeklődve méregette a három gyereket. Feltűnt neki, hogy az elmúlt fél órában többször is a tanári asztal felé néztek, amikor beszélgettek, így feltehetőleg Harry olyankor a különórájáról számolt be nekik. Mit meg nem adott volna, ha hallhatja a fia szavait.

Hermione és Ron is követték a példáját, majd bocsánatkérő pillantást küldtek Ginny felé, és elhagyták a Nagytermet. Nem mintha Harry nem bízott volna meg a lányban, csak már megszokta, hogy a dolgairól leginkább csak a két legjobb barátjának számol be, noha mostanában nem sok mindent mondott nekik.  
Kerestek egy biztonságosnak tűnő ablakmélyedést, és Harry belefogott, hogy elmesélje az egész különórát.  
Hol Hermione, hol Ron vágott közbe egy-egy kérdéssel, de amikor Potter elért ahhoz a részhez, hogy a bájitalmester rájött, valami nem stimmel a pálcájával, mindketten ledöbbentek, és percekig csak szótlanul meredtek maguk elé. Az ő agyukon is az futott át, mint az utóbbi időben Potterén. Ha nem tud varázsolni, hogy győzi le Voldemortot?

– Itt van a pálcád? – kérdezte Hermione aggódó hangon. – Mutasd, hogy működik.  
Potter elővette a talárja zsebéből a varázspálcát, és kipróbált egy egyszerű _Lumus_ varázsigét. Egy aprócska láng jelent meg a pálca végén, ami küzdött, hogy erősödjön, de mielőtt az ember akár elszámolhatott volna háromig, el is tűnt.  
– Nem a varázserőddel van a gond, hanem a pálcáddal – állapította meg a lány. – Végre tudod hajtani a varázslatokat, csak nem olyan eredményesek. Beszélned kell Dumbledore professzorral.  
– Igen, Harry, ezt most tényleg el kell neki mondanod – helyeselt Ron, majd hirtelen elhallgatott.  
Nem messze tőlük, egy másik ablakmélyedésből éppen akkor ugrott ki a jelentéktelen külsejű hugrabugos Susan Bones.  
– Bocsánat, nyilván egy kis magányra vágytok – mondta félszegen mosolyogva, majd elsétált.  
– Szerintetek hallott valamit? – kérdezte Ron a homlokát ráncolva.  
– Ne felejtsd el, hogy ő is DS-tag volt, nem hiszem, hogy ártani akarna Harrynek – morogta Hermione, majd újra minden figyelmét a kócos hajú fiúnak szentelte.  
A biztonság kedvéért bevonultak a Szükség Szobájába, és több órán át nyüstölték Harry pálcáját, eredmény nélkül.

A fiúk hálójában a kályha halkan puffogott, ahogy pattogtak benne a lángok. Harry nagyon álmos volt, rajta kívül már mindenki más aludt, de ő félt lehunyni a szemét. Félt, hogy újra a nyárról fog álmodni, és a következő különórán Piton megpróbálja felszínre hozni az emlékeit. Továbbra is nyomasztotta a pálcája viselkedése, és az is aggasztotta, hogy beszélnie kell Dumbledore professzorral. Amióta Piton elejtette azt a megjegyzést, nem tudott olyan kedvesen gondolni az igazgatóra, mint előtte. Már akkor dühös volt rá, amikor Voldemort valami veszélyes játékot űzött az ő elméjével, de ismereteit eltitkolta Harry elől. Most pedig kiderül, hogy a gyermekkora minden szenvedéséről tudomása volt, és soha nem tett azért semmit, hogy megmentse őt?  
Miközben ezen morfondírozott, észrevétlen elnyomta az álom, és belezuhant a megnyugtató sötétségbe.  
Az Igazmondó álom elixír hamar működésbe lépett, és Harryt elárasztották az emlékek. Megint olyan érzése volt, mintha a fejét beledugta volna egy merengőbe.

_A házban játszott a nővel, bújócskáztak. Valami nagyon jó helyet akart találni, míg a nő a szemét behunyva számolt. Ki is találta, hogy bebújik a kis szekrénybe, de az ajtó egy kicsit be volt ragadva, és mikor megrántotta, a tetején lévő váza lesett, és ezer darabra tört. A kisfiú halálra vált arccal állt a szilánkok mellett, tudva, hogy alaposan össze fogják szidni.  
– Szentséges Merlin, Harry, nem esett bajod? – rohant oda Tonks. – Óvatosan lépj arrébb, nehogy megvágd magad. Mindjárt összetakarítom, te csak maradj ott, ahol vagy._

A gyerek szája tátva maradt. Egyszer véletlenül eltörte Petunia néni egyik gyümölcsös tálját, és Vernon bácsi nagyon megverte érte, utána pedig bezárta a gardróbba, és nem kapott vacsorát, pedig már ebédre is alig ehetett valamit. Órákig sírdogált a koszos matracán kuporogva, elviselve Dudley csúfolódását, aki mindig odaosont az ajtóhoz, hogy mondjon neki valami csúnyát, amikor a szülei nem figyelték őt. Azt hitte, most is ki fog kapni, de Dora hangjában nyoma sem volt szemrehányásnak.  
– Nem büntetsz meg, anya? – kérdezte a cipője orrával piszkálgatva a szőnyeg rojtjait.  
Dora meglepődve nézett rá.  
– Ez csak egy váza, kicsim, az a fő, hogy neked nem esett bajod – felelte, és megpuszilta a feje búbját. – Ha tudnád, hogy a húgom mennyi mindent eltört gyerekkorában.  
– Olyankor kikapott? – nézett érdeklődve a kisfiú.  
– Dehogyis! – nevetett Dorothea. – Ha a mamánk mindenért elnáspángolta volna, amit tönkretett, akkor egész nap mást se csinálhatott volna.

A kép elhalványult, és egy újabb emlék lépett a helyébe.

Remus ült a kanapén, átható tekintettel figyelte őt, mellette Dora ült, és halkan magyarázott valamit a férfinak, amíg ő rajzolt. Aztán az egyik pillanatban éles fájdalom lett úrrá rajta, a sebhelyére szorította a kezét, de a fájdalom nem akart szűnni, és úgy érezte, a világ elsötétült körülötte, a kín pedig sosem szűnik meg. A fülében ott csengett egy ismeretlen férfi dühödt kiáltása.  
Mikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, már az ágyában feküdt. Dora aggódó arccal ült az ágya szélén, fölé hajolva valami kellemesen hideg dolgot kent a homlokára, majd halkan énekelni kezdett. Remus zavartan ácsorgott a nő mögött, az arcán még mindig ott volt a rémület nyoma.

Újabb emlék…

A kertben szaladgált, egy magas férfi kergette, de nem érezte magát veszélyben, sőt élvezte a kergetőzést. Hátrafordult, és megpillantotta az utána loholó Pitont, akinek eléggé kipirosodott az arca. Most először látta tisztán a bájitalmestert az álmaiban. Dorothea a verandán üldögélt, és onnan integetett nekik. Az egész olyan családias és boldog volt.

Változott a kép.

A konyhába igyekezett befelé, a nyomában a férfival, de Dora megállította őket, és rájuk parancsolt, hogy a koszos cipőjüket hagyják az előtérben. A sütőből mennyei illat szállt ki, és hamarosan ki is derült, hogy az ő születésnapi tortája sül éppen.

– Tudom, hogy már elmúlt a születésnapod, kincsem – tördelte a kezét a nő. – De meg akartam várni apádat is az ünnepléssel.  
Harryt nem zavarta, hogy később tartják meg a születésnapját, mert emlékezete óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki egyáltalán gondolt rá, hogy meg kéne ünnepelni. Régebben Dudley születésnapján mindig szomorú volt, mert ő soha nem kapott semmit.  
A torta szerinte meseszép volt, és az ajándékok is kedvére valóak voltak. Piton halványan mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy letépi a dobozokról a csomagolást.  
De a nap legjobb része mégis az volt, mikor Dora valahonnan előhalászott egy régi fényképezőgépet, a levegőbe bűvölte, és eldöntötte, hogy készít hármukról egy portrét.

– Perselus, nem tudnál rendesen mosolyogni? – kérdezte a nő rosszallóan. – Erőltesd meg magad egy kicsit.  
– Már mosolygok – vágta oda összeszorított fogakkal a férfi.  
– Nem, te vicsorogsz – közölte Dora.  
– Dorothea…  
– Apa, mosolyogj – bújt oda az ölébe Harry, és megsimogatta az arcát. Piton vonásai egy szempillantás alatt ellágyultak, és a boszorkány gyorsan kihasználva az alkalmat, megcsinálta a képet.

Mikor kezdhette el apának hívni Pitont?

Harry levegőért kapkodva ült fel az ágyban. A pizsamája rátapadt a testére az izzadságtól. Egy pillanatig nem tudta, hol van, majd mikor a szeme hozzászokott a sötétséghez, és körülnézett, rájött, hogy a saját ágyában fekszik. Megrázta a fejét, hátha el tudja tüntetni az álmot, ami makacsul ott maradt az emlékezetében.  
Tehát igaz? Tényleg velük töltötte az egész nyarat, és a jelek szerint még jól is szórakozott? Viszolyogva gondolt rá, hogy Pitont az apjának nevezte. Érdekes módon azzal nem volt gondja, hogy Dorotheát az anyjának tekintette az álomban. De csak az álmában…  
Óvatosan kimászott az ágyból, igyekezett nem csapni semmi zajt, odasétált a ládájához, és felnyitotta. Kapkodva kotorászni kezdett benne, félrelökve az útjából pár könyvet, zoknit. Nem is tudta, mit keres pontosan, de úgy érezte, kell benne lennie valaminek, ami alátámasztja ezt az egészet, amiről álmodott. A könyvei alatt meg is találta.

Visszamászott az ágyába, elrendezte maga körül a takaróját, és kinyitotta a barna bőrkötéses albumot. Minden lapja tele volt képekkel. Hol Pitonnal pózolt, hol pedig Dorával. Készült kép a születésnapjáról, a tengerparton, kint a ház kertjében. Az összes képen vadul integetett és mosolygott, és olyan szeretetteljesen nézett fel a két felnőttre, hogy meg is lepődött rajta. De a legmegdöbbentőbb a bájitaltan tanár tekintete volt. Piton pillantásában nyoma sem volt gúnynak vagy utálatnak, ahogy ránézett. Melegség áradt a mosolyából, és olyan kedvesen nézett rá, hogy Harry gyomra bukfencet vetett.  
Az utolsó pár oldalon olyan képek voltak, amik akkor készülhettek, amikor ő még nem is élt. A szülei is rajta voltak és Sirius is. Mind nagyon fiatalnak tűntek, és szívélyesen mosolyogtak felé. Szomorúan simogatta végig az arcokat, arra gondolva, hogy őket már soha nem ölelheti meg.  
Gyorsan becsukta az albumot. Nem tudott több képet megnézni, már így is kavarogtak a gondolatok a fejében.  
Hogyan kedvelhette ennyire a férfit, amikor öt éven át halálosan gyűlölte őt, és Piton hogy lehetett vele ilyen kedves, amikor ki nem állhatta? Sehogyan sem tudta megérteni, hogy változhatott meg minden, és miért van az furcsa érzése, hogy most is így kéne lennie.

– Remus – suttogta maga elé. – Ő majd megmagyaráz nekem mindent.  
Elvett egy ív pergament az éjjeliszekrényéről, és az albumra fektette. Elővett egy pennát, és gondolkozni kezdett, mit is írjon a levélbe. Mégsem akarta azzal kezdeni, hogy Pitonról álmodik, és tudni akarja, hogy mit jelenthet mindez. Azt gondolta, nyugodtan írhat a nyárról neki, hiszen ott volt, látta, hogy átváltozott, így mindent tud.

_Kedves Remus!_

Már nagyon régen nem hallottam felőled, és nagyon hiányzol. Remélem, jól vagy, és hamarosan tudsz időt szakítani rám, hogy találkozzunk. A nyár óta sajnos emlékezetkiesésem van, és szeretnék egy kicsit tisztábban látni. Mostanában különös álmaim vannak, és nem nagyon értem őket.  
Kérlek, gyere el a Roxfortba, mert nagyon nagy szükségem lenne rád.

Ölel: Harry

Átolvasta a levelet, majd kihúzta az emlékezetkieséses részt és a furcsa álmokat. Nem szabad óvatlannak lennie, ha tényleg vadásznak rá, a levelet is elfoghatják, és jobb, ha óvatosan fogalmaz. A címzést is átírta Holdsápra, biztos, ami biztos alapon.  
Eldöntötte, hogy másnap még a reggeli előtt felmegy a bagolyházba, és elküldi a levelet Remusnak. Mindenképpen tiszta vizet kellett öntenie a pohárba, mert úgy érezte, máskülönben meg fog őrülni.

Ahogy figyelte Hedviget, amint szárnyra kap, és az erős széllel dacolva elindul, hogy kézbesítse a levelet, a szíve megtelt reménnyel. Végre lesz valaki, akiben feltétlenül megbízik, és akitől bátran kérdezhet bármit. Talán még Siriusról is beszélhet majd vele, mert ezt eddig senki mással nem tette.  
Nem is sejtette, hogy a levele milyen éktelen haragra gerjesztette a vérfarkast, mikor felbontotta. Remus első mérgében magához vette az úti köpenyét, és eldöntötte, hogy elmegy a Roxfortba, de nem azért, hogy szívélyesen elbeszélgessen Harryvel, hanem hogy elmondja neki, milyen nagyot csalódott benne, mert az ostoba hősködése miatt elvesztették Siriust.

* A főzetről Aspen történetében olvastam először.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Kígyó lapul a fűben

Harry vacsora utánig halogatta a találkozást az igazgatóval. Olyan lassan evett, ahogy csak tudott, de Hermione egyfolytában megrovóan pillantott felé, amikor valami kifogást igyekezett odamotyogni Ronnak, amiért ma mégsem tud időt szakítani Dumbledore professzorra.

– Talán nem kéne zavarnom, biztosan elfoglalt… Azt hiszem, nem megyek…– próbálkozott Harry egy újabb kifogással.  
– De elmész! – sziszegte Hermione, felmarkolva a tökleves kancsót. – Fejezd be a siránkozást!  
– Haver, nem szívesen mondom ezt, de Hermionénak igaza van, beszélned kell Dumbledore-ral – mondta Ron sajnálkozva.  
– Jó, rendben van – motyogta Harry beletörődően.

Igazából nagyon nem volt rendben. A barátai könnyen beszéltek, Ronnak még akkor is jobban ment a varázslás, amikor másodikban eltörte a pálcáját. Neki elvileg tökéletes állapotba van a varázspálcája, mégsem tud vele még csak _Lumost_ sem végrehajtani.

Ott ácsorgott egy ideig a csigalépcsőt rejtő kőszörny előtt, és reménykedett benne, hogy az igazgató jelszót cserélt, mert akkor tényleg lenne megfelelő indoka, miért nem tudott vele beszélni, és ebbe már Hermione sem köthetne bele.  
A jelszó azonban nem változott a múltkori alkalom óta, és mire meggondolhatta volna magát, már bent volt az igazgatói irodában.

– Harry, mi szél hozott? – kérdezte derűs mosollyal az igazgató. – Ugye nem azért jöttél, hogy behajtsd rajtam a múltkori ígéretem? – kacsintott a fiúra.  
Potter elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, vajon a férfi valóban betartaná-e, amit ígért, és nem kényszerítené többet, hogy különórára járjon Pitonhoz.  
– Nem ezért jöttem, uram – felelte a fiú.  
– Kérlek, fogalj helyet, téged mindig szívesen látlak, Harry. – Dumbledore felé kínált egy tálat, tele furcsa kinézetű édességgel. – Már jómagam is fel akartalak keresni. A délután megkaptam a levelet a minisztériumból. Beszélni akarnak veled és Perselusszal a gyámságot illetően. Ugye nem kell mondanom, hogy mennyire fontos, hogy biztonságban legyél?  
– Más szóval azt szeretné, ha beleegyeznék a dologba? – kérdezte Potter, hátradőlve a széken.  
– Tudom, hogy nem kérek tőled keveset…  
– Tök mindegy – vonta meg a vállát a fiú. Dumbledore halványan elmosolyodott. – Úgy értem, nem számít.  
– Bár benne járok a korban, azért még megértem a diáknyelvet – bólintott mosolyogva. – Az én időmben ugyan más volt a módi, de persze van olyasmi, amit még ma is használtok.  
Harry zavartan mosolygott. Igazán nem akarta megsérteni az igazgatót, de biztosra vette, hogy semmi olyasmit nem mondanak már, amit ötven éve…

Albus felbontott egy citromporos zacskót, és ráérősen ízlelgetni kezdte a savanykás port.  
– Hova tettem az udvariasságomat? – csóválta meg a fejét Dumbledore. – Mondd csak, Harry, mit tehetek érted?  
– Valamit mutatni szerettem volna önnek.  
Harry kelletlenül elővette a varázspálcáját, és megpróbálta arrébb mozdítani vele a tálat az asztalon. Az édességes tálka megbillent, de ezen kívül nem történt vele más. Aztán a _Lumos_ varázsigével próbálkozott, de az eredmény újfent nagyon gyatra lett.  
– Hát, nagyjából ennyi lenne… Azt hiszem, nem tudok varázsolni. – Még saját magát is meglepte a hangjából áradó fásultság.  
– Ezt mióta tapasztalod? – kérdezte az igazgató elképedve, bár a választ már sejtette.  
Harry elmondta, hogy az első tanórákon még nem igazán tűnt fel neki a dolog, azt gondolta, csak kijött a gyakorlatból, de az utóbbi időben egyre rosszabb lett a helyzet.

Az igazgató hümmögve bólogatott, közben pedig villámgyorsan megkörmölt egy levelet, és útjára bocsátotta egy iskolai bagollyal, ami abban a pillanatban ott termett, ahogy a férfi kinyitotta az ablakot. A fiút érdekelte volna, hogy hívta oda ilyen gyorsan az igazgató a madarat, de nem akarta, hogy a mágus azt higgye, az ilyesmi jobban foglalkoztatja, mint a varázspálcájával kapcsolatos gondok. Dumbledore a kandallóhoz vonult, beleszórt egy marék Hop-port, majd Piton lakosztályát kérte.

– Perselus, kérlek, gyere fel az irodámba, akadt egy kis problémánk. Oh, és kérlek, szólj Miss Tonksnak is.  
Egy perc sem telt bele, és mind a ketten ott álltak a kandalló előtt, érdeklődő tekintettel méregetve Harryt.  
– Igazgató úr, mit tehetek önért? – kérdezte Piton, tekintetét le sem véve a fiúról.  
– Harry, minden rendben van? Csak nem kerültél bajba? – lépett oda Dora a fiú székéhez, és bátorítóan megszorította a vállát.  
Dumbledore tagadóan megrázta a fejét, majd intett Potternek, hogy a másik két felnőttnek is mutassa meg, amit az előbb neki.  
Tonks és Piton tágra nyílt szemmel, letaglózva álltak. Egyikük sem tudta, mit mondhatna. Mikor az igazgató feje megjelent a kandallóban, Piton nem gondolta, hogy akkora baj van. Amikor észrevette, hogy Harry is az irodában van, azt gondolta, a fiú az okklumencia órákat akarja megszüntetni, és őket azért hívatták ide, hogy megpróbálják lebeszélni erről. De álmában sem hitte volna, hogy tegnap, mikor rájött, hogy Harrynek gondja van a pálcahasználattal, akkor az egészen pontosan azt jelentette, hogy nem tud varázsolni. Még a legegyszerűbb ráolvasásokat sem tudja elvégezni.

– Miss Tonks, lenne olyan kedves megvizsgálni Harry pálcáját, lehet, hogy csak egy rontással van dolgunk – mondta bizakodóan az igazgató.  
Dora lassan bólintott, és átvette a pálcát a fiútól. Fél óra feszült várakozás után a nő kimondta, amitől mindenki tartott a szobában.  
– Nem találtam semmilyen rontást a pálcán, elvileg jól kéne működnie. De talán nem ártana elküldenünk a minisztériumba.  
Piton lerogyott a kanapéra, és a kezébe temette az arcát.  
– Bízom a képességeiben, kedvesem – emelkedett fel Albus a székéből, és elindult az ajtó felé, aminek a túloldalán már ott állt Mr. Ollivander. – Kedves barátom, elnézésedet kérem a késői zavarásért, de mindenképpen ide kellett jönnöd. Különös dolog történt…  
– Nem tesz semmit, Albus, a te kérésednek mindig szívesen teszek eleget. – A hajlott hátú öregember közelebb sétált a szobában tartózkodókhoz. Udvariasan biccentett Pitonnak, és kezet csókolt Dorának. – Áh, Mr. Potter, hát ön is itt van? – Szívélyesen kezet rázott a fiúval.  
– Mr. Ollivander, azt hiszem, valami gond van ezzel – nyújtotta felé a varázspálcát Dorothea. – Én ugyan nem találtam rajta rontást, de jobb, ha ön is véleményt mond róla. Elvégre jobban ért a pálcákhoz.

A pálcakészítő megmarkolta a varázspálca nyelét, és tüzetesen megvizsgálta.  
– Ez itt nem az öné… Minden pálcára emlékszem, amit valaha csináltam. A magácskáé rózsafából készült, tíz és fél hüvelyk hosszúságú, és egy igen szép unikornis adta hozzá a magját. – Tovább vizsgálta a pálcát, egészen közel tartotta vizenyős szeméhez. – Ez itt Mr. Potterhez tartozik.  
– Harry, kérlek, próbálkozz meg újra valamilyen varázslattal – szólalt meg az igazgató.

Potter újfent nekifogott egy egyszerű bűbájnak, de megint nem járt sikerrel. Kezdte egyre jobban szégyellni magát, és ezen sem segített Piton sem, aki összeszűkült szemmel követte minden mozdulatát. Olyan érzés volt ezek között az emberek között lenni, és bemutatni, mennyire ügyetlen, mintha a Roxfort folyosóján kellett volna végigvonulnia anyaszült meztelenül.

Ollivander úr gondterhelt arccal újra vizsgálni kezdte a pálcát, miközben ide-oda járkált a szobában, és magában motyogott. Valami ismeretlen, ősi nyelven beszélhetett, mert bár Harry egészen közel ült hozzá, egy szavát sem értette. Az öregember időnként meglendítette a pálcát, amiből kék szikrák lövelltek ki, hajlítgatta, forgatta, morzsolgatta a végét, majd végül megállt a többiekkel szemben.

– Én még soha nem láttam ilyet, pedig elhihetik, hogy nagyon régóta készítek varázspálcákat – kezdett bele a férfi.  
– Mi baja van? – szólt közbe Harry kapkodva. – Meg tudja javítani? – Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és azért fohászkodott, hogy a válasz igen legyen.  
– Ezt a pálcát nem kell megjavítani, mert tökéletesen működik. – A kijelentése újabb döbbenetet váltott ki mindenkiből.  
– Azt akarja mondani, hogy a fiam… – Harry helytelenítően nézett Pitonra. – Úgy értem, hogy Harry varázserejével van gond?  
– Nem, ezt egyáltalán nem állíthatom. Mr. Potter varázsereje bizonyára kifogástalanul jó állapotban van, ahogy ez a pálca is – lóbálta meg a kezében.  
– Hogy mondhatja ezt, hiszen látta, hogy nem tud vele varázsolni! – csattant fel Dora, és idegesen megindult az öregember felé, de Piton elkapta a karját, és visszatartotta. – Perselus, nem lehet, hogy… – A hangja elcsuklott.

Mr. Ollivander megvárta, amíg mindenki lenyugszik, majd Harryhez fordult.  
– Mr. Potter, történt önnel mostanában valami különös, valami váratlan? – tudakolta a férfi. – Olyasmi, ami megrendítette, esetleg megváltoztatta önt?  
Harry először megrázta a fejét, de aztán úgy vélte, jobb, ha megmondja az igazat.  
– Meghalt a keresztapám… És véletlenül magamra borítottam egy bájitalt, és elvarázsolódtam pár hónapra – horgasztotta le a fejét.  
– Harry kisgyerekké változott, Garrick. Az egész nyarat egy menedékházban töltötte Perselus és Miss Tonks felügyelete alatt – sietett a segítségére az igazgató. – De ez az információ szigorúan bizalmas. Ezekben a vészterhes időkben nem tudhatjuk, kiben bízhatunk…  
– Hogyne, hogyne – bólogatott Ollivander. – Tudod, kinek az oldalán állok.  
– Soha nem kételkedtem a lojalitásodban – bólintott Albus. – Mellesleg, ezekhez az információkhoz már maga Voldemort is hozzájutott… Megjegyzem, nem volt ínyére a dolog.

– Gondolja, hogy ennek köze lehet a pálca furcsa viselkedéséhez? – kérdezte Dora. – Úgy értem, Harry már visszaváltozott, bár nem igazán emlékszik a nyárra, de nagyjából újra önmaga.  
– Megpróbáltuk felszínre hozni az emlékeit, de ez jóval azután történt, hogy észlelte, hogy gondok vannak a pálcájával – jegyezte meg Piton. – Lehet, hogy segítene, ha újra emlékezne? Meglehet, hogy eltartana egy ideig, hiszen erős fájdalommal jár, ha kényszeríteni próbálom az elméjét. Az emlékei egy részét elzárta saját maga elől. – Az öregember nem szólt egy szót sem, és Harry legszívesebben jól bokán rúgta volna érte.

Ollivander újra járkálni kezdett, ezúttal sokkal hosszabban, mint előtte. Piton ingerülten beletúrt a hajába, és kérdezés nélkül Albus italos pultja elé lépett, öntött magának egy kiadós adag whiskyt, amit szinte egy hajtásra megivott. Újratöltötte a poharát, és a boszorkány felé nyújtotta, de Tonks nemet intett a fejével.

– Mint mondtam, a pálca remekül működik, és szolgálja is a gazdáját, lojális hozzá… Csak éppen már nem Mr. Pottert tartja a gazdájának – mondta a férfi csüggedten. – Még soha életemben nem láttam ilyesmit, de hallottam néhány esetet. Egy varázsló egyszer majdnem belefulladt egy tóba, de az arra járó muglik kihúzták, és életre keltették.  
– Úgy érti, újraélesztették – javította ki Dora morogva.  
– Úgy van, kedvesem – bólintott a pálcakészítő. – Attól a naptól fogva más ember lett, új életet kapott, teljesen megváltozott, és a pálcája többé már nem szolgálta. Megváltozott, és a pálca csak a régi énjéhez volt hűséges.  
– Velem is ez történt? – bökött a mellkasára Harry. – De hiszen én nem haltam meg. Vagy igen? – nézett elkerekedett szemmel Piton felé.  
– Azt hiszem, itt a remek alkalom, hogy elmondjuk neki az igazat, Perselus – mondta Dora szórakozottan vigyorogva, ami az idegesség számlájára volt írható.  
– Ne bolondozz, Thea! – vágta oda Piton, és lecsapta a poharat az igazgató asztalára. – Persze, hogy nem haltál meg a nyáron. – A szavait már Harrynek intézte. – De bizonyos, hogy változás állt be az életedben, és ez hatással van a mágiádra is.  
– Akkor csináljuk vissza, akármi is történt, csináljuk vissza! – pattant fel a székből a fiú, olyannyira hevesen, hogy a széke hátravágódott. – Nekem kell a pálcám! Ez a pálca kell, mert neki is ilyen van – nyomta meg a szavait.  
– Kinek van ilyen, Harry? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Dora.  
– Voldemortnak! – kiáltotta a fiú.  
– Ez így van, a Sötét Nagyúrnak a birtokában egy olyan pálca van, aminek a magja ugyanattól a főnixtől származik, ami ennek a pálcának a magját is képzi – bólintott Ollivander. – Különös véletlen, nemde?  
– Ennek a véletlennek köszönhetem, hogy még élek!  
– Garrick, ha nem lenne gond, örülnék, ha itt hagynád Harry pálcáját, feltűnő lenne, ha egyik napról a másikra nem lenne nála – szólalt meg az igazgató.  
– Hogyne, ez csak természetes, sajnos nem igen tudnám hasznát venni…  
– Ahogy én sem – morogta Harry az orra alatt.

Ollivander úr igyekezett megnyugtatni a fiút. Ő nem látta olyan szörnyűnek a helyzetet, véleménye szerint csak egy új pálcát kell készítenie a fiúnak. Dora kicsit félrevonta az öregembert, és elmondta neki dióhéjban a nyár eseményeit. Az öregembert csupán egyetlen tény foglalkoztatta, mégpedig az, hogy Harry a nyáron szüleiként szerette Pitont és Dorát. Ez mindenképpen olyan információ volt, amit fel kellett használnia az új pálca elkészítésénél, mert úgy vélte, itt van a durrfarkú szurcsók elásva. Éppen ezért az a merész ötlete támadt, hogy Piton pálcájának magját fogja ötvözni Dorothea pálcájának magjával. Ez igazi kihívás volt számára, mert még soha előtte nem csinált ilyesmit, és egy ilyen varázspálca elég szeszélyes is lehet…

– Cseppet se aggódjon, Mr. Potter, készítek magának egy új pálcát – jelentette ki a férfi.  
– Akkor most menjek magával, ki kell próbálnom…  
– Harry, azt mondta, készít neked – nyomta vissza a székbe Piton a fiút. Potter lerázta magáról a férfi kezét.  
– Úgy van, még el kell készítenem, de már van is egy ötletem, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, megcsinálom, és én magam fogom elhozni önnek, hogy kipróbálhassa – hajolt meg a férfi, majd nem sokra rá, elhagyta a szobát.

A három felnőtt megkönnyebbült, most, hogy tudták, csak idő kérdése, és Harrynek lesz új pálcája. Dumbledore egy idő után az okklumencia órákról kezdett el beszélni Pitonnal. Dora fél szemmel a fiút figyelte, aki még mindig megtörten meredt maga elé. Harry úgy érezte, mintha nem is a szobában lenne, hanem a kinti tóban süllyedne egyre mélyebbre, és nem tud a felszínre úszni. A tüdejéből kiszorult minden levegő. Mi lesz most vele? Ki lesz ő a pálcája nélkül? Annyi mindent köszönhetett már annak a fadarabnak. Nem bírt tovább ott ülni, és hallgatni, ahogy róla beszélnek, mintha ott sem lenne.

Másodszorra döntötte fel a széket aznap este, és szélsebesen futásnak eredt. Még hallotta, ahogy Piton utána kiált, mielőtt bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
El akart menekülni, valahol máshol lenni, ahol nem kell gondolkoznia. Azonban a folyosó végén a tölgyfakapu előtt meg kellett állnia, nem bírt tovább futni, szúrt az oldala és remegett a lába. Begörnyedve köhögött, a szemét lehunyta.  
Hirtelen megrohanta egy emlék. Az orrában érezte a sós tenger illatát, a nap jólesően melengető sugarait a bőrén…

– Hát itt vagy! – szorította meg valaki a vállát a sötétből kibontakozva.  
Harry ijedten nyitotta ki a szemét.  
– Remus? – kérdezte meglepődve, ahogy felegyenesedett. – Remus! – Az arcára kiült a boldog mosoly, és megpróbálta átölelni a férfit, de a vérfarkas kitért az útjából, és az arca dühös fintorba torzult.  
– Mégis mit képzelsz? – hátrált még egy lépést. – Nem elég, hogy levelekkel zaklatsz, de még meg is akarsz ölelni?  
– Én nem... Mi bajod van? – kérdezte a fiú értetlenkedve. – Csináltam valami rosszat?  
– Hogy csináltál-e valami rosszat? – nevetett fel keserűen. – Megölted a legjobb barátomat, miattad elvesztettem az egyetlen embert, akit a családomnak nevezhettem! – Még soha azelőtt nem volt ilyen kemény a hangja. Fenyegetőn közelített a fiú felé, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy megüti. Harry rémülten hátrált, de a háta nekiütközött az ajtónak.  
– Nem én öltem meg Siriust – védekezett, de Remust nem érdekelte. – Én is elveszítettem őt.  
A barna hajú varázsló tekintetében látszott, hogy mennyire zaklatott.  
– Miattad már soha semmi nem lesz a régi… – motyogta az orra elé, és mikor Harry azt hitte, már lenyugodott, elkapta a gallérját, és szorítani kezdte a nyakát.  
– Stupor! – kiáltotta Piton feléjük rohanva.  
Remus ernyedten eldőlt oldalra, Harry pedig lecsúszott az ajtó mentén.  
– Még ez is – morogta a férfi, mikor odaért hozzájuk. – Vigyük a lakosztályomba – fordult hátra Dorához, aki bólintott, és belekarolt az ájult Lupinba.  
– Én nem tudom… Nem tudom… – hebegett Harry remegő kezekkel.  
– Te is velünk jössz – rántotta fel Piton a fiút a földről, majd nem törődve az ellenkezésével, elkezdte a pince felé vezető folyosón terelgetni.

Harry sokkos állapotban volt. Egész testében remegett, és csak félve mert a máskor oly jámbor Lupin felé nézni, akit Dora nagy nehezen leültetett egy székre. Piton eltűnt a laborjában, de csak egy percig volt távol. Mikor visszatért, két fiola volt nála. Az egyik egy apró, fekete folyadékkal teli, azt a fiú felé nyújtotta, és ráparancsolt, hogy igya meg. A másik egy jóval nagyobb, amiben kék, füstszerű anyag gomolygott.

– Mondtam, hogy idd meg! – csattant fel Piton, látva Harry tétovázását.  
– Ne beszélj vele ilyen hangon! Nem látod, hogy mennyire megrémült? – lépett oda Harryhez a boszorkány, és egy pohár vizet nyújtott neki, amit a fiú hálásan elfogadott, mert a bájitalnak égett gumi íze volt, bár megszüntette a remegését, és sokkal jobban érezte magát.  
– Csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy mit csinál itt Lupin – morogta Piton, miközben kihúzta a lombik dugóját. – Az őrhelyén kéne lennie.  
– Én hívtam ide, nem tudtam, hogy nem jöhet – mondta Harry halkan.  
– Mikor hívtad ide? – fordult felé Piton.  
– Ma reggel… – Elgondolkozott rajta, hogy megemlítse, hogy miért is hívta, de úgy döntött, most nem szabad hazudnia. – Furcsa álmom volt.  
Dora dühösen nézett Pitonra.  
– Képzeld, Perselus, Harrynek furcsa álma volt – jegyezte meg a nő.  
– Nem mondod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Talán nem véletlen.  
Potter csak ide-oda kapkodta a fejét. Miről beszélnek ezek?  
– Harry, elmondod miről álmodtál? – Dora hangja szeretetteljesen csengett, mint annak a nőnek a fiú emlékeiben.  
– Megint azt álmodtam, hogy kisfiú vagyok, és mi… Mi együtt voltunk. Aztán megtaláltam az albumot és… Miért viselkedik így velem? – fakadt ki Harry. Könnyebb volt erről beszélni, mint beismerni, hogy az emlékei egy része visszatért.  
– Nincsenek emlékei – felelte röviden Piton. – Akárcsak neked.  
– Szóval rólunk álmodtál. És mit gondolsz erről? – próbálkozott tovább a nő.  
– Nem tudom, különös volt, nem tűnt valóságosnak – felelte Harry, oda se pillantva a boszorkányra.  
– Tudom, hogy nehéz elfogadnod… – A fiú grimasza Dorába fojtotta a továbbiakat.

Piton Lupinra szegezte a pálcát, és felébresztette. A vérfarkas nyöszörögve nyitogatni kezdte a szemét. Nem érezte magát jól, hányingere volt, forgott vele a szoba. Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire kitisztult a feje, és körbenézve megpillantotta Harryt.

– Te? – Megpróbált felkelni a fotelből, de Piton erőteljesen visszalökte.  
– Ezt idd ki, mielőtt újra hozzászólsz a fiamhoz! – Nem lehetett tudni, hogy Lupin azért engedelmeskedik, mert a bájitalmesteren látszott, hogy nem tréfál, vagy mert annyira megdöbbentette a dolog, hogy Piton fiaként emlegette Harryt, de automatikusan a lombikért nyúlt.  
Harrynek elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy lehet valamit meginni, ami légnemű, de aztán rájött. Ahogy a vérfarkas a szájához emelte a palackot, a füst kiszállt belőle, és a fülén, orrán és a szemén keresztül beszívódott. Remus párszor megrázkódott, és furcsa, ugatásszerű hangot hallatott, majd ültében előrebukott, és percekig nem mozdult.  
– A fejem… – nyöszörögte, mikor újra feléjük pillantott. – Adj nekem valamit, mert széthasad a fejem. – A hangja sokkal lágyabb volt, mint korábban.  
– Az emlékeid miatt van, megterhelik az elmédet – magyarázta Piton, majd újra elvonult a laborjába. – Légy türelemmel!  
Harry kicsit hátrébb húzódott a kanapén, nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem lesz-e újabb támadás céltáblája.

– Jobban vagy, Remus? – guggolt oda mellé a boszorkány.  
A férfi hosszú percekig nem szólalt meg. Ahogy az emlékei elárasztották az elméjét, megszűnt benne minden harag, és nem érzett mást, csak békét. Nem is értette, miért volt olyan dühös alig egy fél órával ezelőtt, teljesen össze volt zavarodva.

– Remus, minden rendben van? Szólalj már meg! – nyüstölte a boszorkány.  
Lupin pislogott párat, mintha zavarná a fény, majd a nő felé fordult.  
– Dora, édes, Dora – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Sokkal jobban leszek, ha már nem fog így lüktetni a fejem.  
– Én…ööö. – Csak ennyire tellett Harrytől.  
– Harry, örülök, hogy látlak. Hogy vagy? – biccentett Remus barátságosan.  
– Téged is jó újra látni – felelte Potter elvékonyodott hangon. Egyszer látta a televízióban a Jekyll és Hyde egyik feldolgozását, és a gondolatai most afelé kalandoztak el.  
– Remus azért volt ilyen furcsa, mert nem voltak meg az emlékei, illetve egy részüket Perselusnak adta, hogy megvédjen minket – fogott bele a magyarázatba Dorothea. – Rajtunk kívül csak ő tudott a tengerparti házról, és biztosak akartunk benne lenni, hogy senki nem talál ránk. Hidd el, hogy ez nagy áldozat volt tőle.  
– Miért, mi történt? – rázta meg a fejét zavarodottan Lupin, miközben átvette a fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt Pitontól.  
– Rátámadtál Harryre, még mindig abban a hitben éltél, hogy ő a hibás Sirius haláláért. Elfelejtetted, hogy már nem haragszol rá… Az emlékezet csúf tréfát űzött veled. Megjegyzem, nem te vagy az egyetlen, akinek nincs meg minden emléke. – Dora jelentőségteljesen nézett Harryre.  
A fiú elfordította a fejét.  
– Igazán röstellem a dolgot – pattant fel a székből, bár kicsit megszédült, ezért vissza kellett ülnie. – Nem akartam neked rosszat, Harry. Volt idő, amikor majd' felemésztett a bánat Sirius miatt, kérlek, nézd el nekem, ha bármi rosszat mondtam. Eltartott egy ideig, míg beláttam, de már tudom, hogy nem a te hibád.  
Harry szívéről szikla nagyságú súlyok ereszkedtek le. Ez volt az, amit egészen mostanáig hallani akart valakitől, akinek szintén ugyanolyan fontos volt a keresztapja.  
– Jó, hogy újra köztünk vagy – mosolygott a fiú kicsit keserű szájízzel. – Én nem szeretnék mást, csak hogy minden olyan legyen, mint régen. A keresztapám mindennél jobban hiányzik, és szeretném őt visszakapni, ahogy a szüleimet is.

Dora halkan felnyögött. Tudta, hogy Harry nem szándékosan akarta őt bántani, mégis úgy érezte, mintha pofonvágták volna. A legfájóbb mégis az volt, hogy a fiú észre sem vette, hogy az utolsó néhány mondata mennyire megváltoztatta a légkört a szobában. Perselus és Dora egyszer csak hátrálni kezdett a férfi hálószobája felé. Remus egy őszinte beszélgetés kellős közepén tartott Harryvel, és valahogy úgy érezték, nekik nincs joguk ott lenni körülöttük.

Pillanatok alatt megszületett a döntés. Oda kell adniuk Lily dobozát Harrynek, még akkor is, ha ez véglegesen elszakítja őket egymástól. Piton számított egyfajta reakcióra a fiától, és tudta, hogy nem fogja higgadtan végighallgatni őket, míg elmagyarázza, milyen úton került hozzá a doboz. Dora, életében először, gyűlölte Lily Pottert.

Harry még mindig nem vette észre, hogy egy jó fél órája kettesben maradt Remusszal a nappaliban. Annyi mindent el akart mondani a férfinak, úgy érezte, ha most nem önti ki a szívét, akkor megbolondul. Minden aggodalma, minden önvádaskodása megértésre talált a szelíd, barna hajú férfi személyében. Lupin maga is gyászolt, és teljesen át tudta érezni, min megy most keresztül a fiú. Bár kicsit különösnek találta, hogy Dora nem beszélgetett Harryvel ilyesmikről, hiszen nála jobban soha senki nem imádta Siriust. Arra már rájött, hogy a fiú nem emlékszik a nyárra, de ismerte Dorotheát, és nem gondolta volna, hogy ebbe csak úgy belenyugszik.

– Anyád nem szokott veled erről beszélni? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Remus.  
– Kicsoda? – hökkent meg Harry. – Lehet, hogy mégsem vagy olyan jól?  
– Rám gondolt – szólalt meg Dora, aki a bájitalmesterrel az oldalán újra visszasétált a nappaliba. – A nyáron még egy család voltunk… Tudom, hogy nem emlékszel, és nem akarsz hinni az álmaidnak sem. – Feltartotta a kezét, mielőtt a fiú félbeszakíthatta volna. – Akármit is gondolsz, mi igenis szeretünk téged, és nekünk ez az egész nagyon is valóságos. Én soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaki ilyen fontos szerepet fog betölteni az életemben, de nem tehetek róla, én csak… Megszerettelek. – Homályos tekintettel Piton felé fordult. – Mindketten megszerettünk.  
– Nem tudom, hogy erre mit kéne mondanom – pirult el Harry. Annyira kínos volt végighallgatnia Dora szavait. Tisztán látszott rajta, hogy mennyire zaklatott, de ő akkor sem tudta elfogadni azt, amiket álmában látott.  
– Nem várjuk el tőled, hogy egy csapásra mindent megeméssz – mondta Piton, és odalépett elé. – Úgy vélem, itt az ideje, hogy ezt odaadjam neked.

Harry kissé bizalmatlanul méregette a dobozt, majd kioldotta a madzag csomóját, ami összefogta, és leemelte a tetejét. A legelső dolog, amivel szembetalálkozott, az az édesanyja fotója volt. A hirtelen jött boldogság azonnal átjárta az egész testét, és mohón beletúrt a dobozba, hogy megtudja, milyen kincseket rejt még.

– Ezt honnan szerezte? – kérdezte egy idő után, mikor már futtában gyorsan végignézett mindent.  
– Nocsak, Lily? – Remus elvette Harry kezéből az egyik képet. – Milyen fiatal volt ezen a képen – mosolygott.  
– Igen, és csodaszép – morogta az orra alatt Dora, leroskadva a fotelba.  
Remus sajnálkozóan nézett rá, átérezte, hogy nem lehet neki könnyű, hiszen Harry nem emlékszik rá, és akaratlanul is összehasonlítja az igazi anyjával.  
– Szóval, honnan van ez a doboz?  
Piton hangosan sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
– A nagynénédtől kaptam, egyéb más holmidat is összecsomagolta, mikor elmentem hozzájuk, hogy figyelmeztessem őket, jobban teszik, ha elmenekülnek, mielőtt a halálfalók rájuk támadnak. – Piton várt a robbanásra, és nem is kellett csalatkoznia, Harry arca szinte rögtön dühös fintorba torzult. – Egyelőre még nem akartam neked odaadni, míg nem rendeződnek a dolgaink egymás között.  
– Szóval már egy ideje magánál van? – csattant a hangja. – Szóval nem akarta odaadni? Csak ha rendesen viselkedek?  
– Nem egészen ezt mondtam – sziszegte Piton, majd visszafogta magát. – Szívesen megmagyaráznék neked egy-két dolgot, de úgy vettem észre, hogy akármit is mondok, nem igazán számít neked.  
– Tényleg nem – vágta oda a fiú.  
– Higgadj le, Harry, megkaptad a dobozt – csitította Remus, de hiába.  
– Igen, mert említettem, hogy hiányoznak a szüleim, de…  
– Nincs de! – dohogta Dora, és felpattant a fotelből. Felkapta a fiú mellett heverő fedelet, a kezébe nyomta, és felhúzta a kanapéról.  
A korábbi óvatosság, ahogy a vállára tette a kezét, mikor Remust felébresztették, nyomtalanul eltűnt. Dora szívét ellepte a keserűség, és minél előbb meg akart szabadulni annak okozójától.  
– Nálad van, amit szerettél volna, most jobb lenne, ha elmennél – tolta az ajtó felé.  
– Thea – szólalt meg Piton szokatlanul gyengéden.  
Harry csodálkozva meredt a nőre. Nem gondolta volna, hogy kihajítja.  
– Legjobb lesz, ha mindannyian lehiggadunk, és elgondolkozunk a történteken – mondta a nő rekedten. – Nem szeretnék veszekedni. Menj, Harry, kérlek!  
– Sajnálom – suttogta alig hallhatóan a fiú, mielőtt becsukódott mögötte az ajtó.

Harry magához szorította a dobozt, és szinte körbe se nézett a klubhelyiségben, mikor belépett a portrélyukon. Céltudatosan haladt a hálószobájához vezető lépcső felé, de Hermione elé toppant a semmiből.

– Hogy ment, beszéltél Dumbledore professzorral? – kérdezte, majdnem lesodorva a fiút az első lépcsőfokról. – Mit mondott neked, találtatok valamilyen megoldást? A mágiáddal van gond?  
– Hermione, hogy válaszoljon neked, ha nem is hagyod szóhoz jutni? – csóválta meg a fejét Ron. – Mellesleg jó lenne, ha nem kiabálnál, nem kell mindenkinek tudnia – bökött a fejével egy csapat harmadéves felé, akik érdeklődve tekintgettek feléjük.  
– De ha nem nyaggatom, nem fogja elmondani – húzta fel az orrát a lány. – Talán már neked is feltűnt, hogy Harry mostanában nem igazán közlékeny.  
– Én is itt állok – morogta Harry. – Utálom, mikor ezt csináljátok.  
A barátai bocsánatkérőn biccentettek.

Potter végül úgy döntött, hogy a doboz még várhat egy ideig, pedig igazából semmi mással nem akart foglalkozni, de tudta, hogy Hermione nem fogja békén hagyni. Kerestek egy csendes sarkot, Granger a biztonság kedvéért még egy magánéletbűbájt is maguk köré vont, tanulva a múltkori esetből, és Harry belekezdett, hogy elmesélje, mi történt az igazgatói irodában. Szívesen kihagyta volna Piton és Tonks professzor jelenlétét az események elmondásából, de akkor semmi értelme nem lett volna annak, hogy miért az ő pálcájuknak a magjából akarnak egy újat készíteni neki.

– Várj csak, haver – ütközött meg Ron – Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy Piton olyan, mintha az apád lenne? – Harry hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem gondolom úgy – szűrte a fogai között.  
– Akkor miért akarják felhasználni az ő pálcamagját is? – erősködött a vörös hajú fiú. – Ez az egész nem frankó.  
– Az, nem frankó – mondta Harry megtörten.  
– Szóval, Miss Tonks olyan, mint az anyukád, és Piton professzor…  
– Nem kell ismételgetni, Hermione! – torkolta le Potter a lányt.  
– Jó, csak nem értem, hogy jutottak erre a következtetésre. – Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét gondolkozás közben. – Talán ők…

Harry keserűen felsóhajtott, és egy mozdulattal csendre intette a lányt. Kénytelen volt beszámolni nekik az álmairól, legfőképpen az utolsókról, amiket már olyan tisztán látott, hogy nem vonhatta kétségbe a valódiságukat, akármit is állított korábban Piton lakosztályában. Ahogy felidézte az álmokat, rájött, hogy akkora viszolygással tölti el a gondolat, hogy Piton és ő ennyire közel kerültek egymáshoz, hogy egyszerűen nem tudta, mihez kezdjen. Öt év keserű bánata, megbántottsága és utálata tört fel benne, ahányszor csak a férfira gondolt. Az sem segített, hogy tudta, Tonks professzor is ugyanazt akarja tőle, mint Piton. Persze a nő kedvességét könnyedén elfogadta, és még akár barátok is lehettek volna, mint Remusszal, de valahogy furcsa volt úgy gondolnia rá, mintha az anyja lenne.  
Meglehet, a kora miatt volt furcsa elfogadni azt, hogy az anyja akar lenni, hiszen annyira fiatal volt. Vagy azért, mert neki soha nem volt része igazi anyai szeretetben, mióta Lily meghalt. Persze Mrs. Weasley tűzbe ment volna érte, és Harry mindig is hálásan fogadta a törődést, voltak pillanatok, mikor szívesen a része lett volna a Weasley családnak. De Sirius kapcsán rájött, hogy leginkább saját családot szeretne, nem pedig olyat, ahova sajnálatból fogadják be.

– Azt hiszem, Piton professzor komolyan gondolja, hogy szeret téged, Harry – szólalt meg halkan Hermione. – Amikor felébredt az Odúban, egyből téged és Miss Tonkst akarta megkeresni, és rettentően mérges volt, amiért Dumbledore professzor nem tudta megmondani, hol vagytok.  
– Erre én is emlékszem, bár ez nem jelenti azt, hogy szereti Harryt – mondta Ron, megborzongva a „szereti" szónál. Számára is visszataszító volt a gondolat, hogy Piton bármilyen kapcsolatban álljon a barátjával.  
– Ezt azután gondoltam, mikor kimentem a kertbe, hogy beszéljek vele…  
– Kertbe? – Harry pillantása furcsálló volt.  
– Nagyon feldúlt volt, amiért nem tudott a nyomotokra bukkanni, így kiment, hogy kicsit kiszellőztesse a fejét. Tényleg aggódott érted. Láttam rajta…

Harry tudta, hogy az a kisfiú nagyon várta, hogy Piton visszatérjen. Az a kisfiú az apjának tekintette, és szerette őt. De ő már nem lehetett többé az öt éves Harry. A szíve legmélyén örült, hogy az a kisgyerek boldog volt, ha csak egy nyáron át is, de ő nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ez az egész most is így legyen. Talán… Talán ha Piton végre rendesen bocsánatot kérne tőle, akkor el tudna indulni valamilyen úton.

A szőke nő aggódva tekingetett körbe, ahogy a baljóslatúan sötét márvánnyal borított folyosón haladtak. A férje fejét leszegve kerülte az itt-ott felbukkanó halálfalók gúnyos tekintetét.  
A trónterem közepén Voldemort pózolt precízen faragott székében. Az egyik oldalán Féregfark térdepelt, akin jól látszott, hogy mennyire retteg, a másikon Nagini sziszegett elégedetten.  
Narcissa meghajolt a Sötét Nagyúr előtt, majd oldalra húzódott Bellatrix mellé, aki őrülten vigyorogva figyelte Voldemortot.  
Malfoy kilépett a gyér gyertyafénybe, és mélyen meghajolt ura előtt.

– Lucius, azért jöttél, hogy újra kiérdemeld a bizalmam? – kérdezte Voldemort lekicsinylő hangnemben a trónján ülve, bal kezével a karfa felé nyújtózkodó Nagini fejét simogatva. – Biztató híreket kaptam az imént, és ez arra sarkall, hogy cselekedjem. Készen állsz arra, hogy próbára tedd magad ismét?  
– Bármit megteszek, Nagyuram – hajolt még mélyebbre az alázatos szőke varázsló. – Parancsolj velem.

Voldemort felpattant a trónról, és gyorsan átszelte a távolságot, ami Luciust és őt választotta el. Narcissa ijedten kapott a testvére keze után, de Bellát annyira elbűvölte a jelenet, hogy észre sem vette, a nővére mennyire ideges. A kígyószemű férfi sápadt kezével Malfoy álla alá nyúlt, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
A valaha ápolt és meglehetősen jóképű Lucius most megviselt volt, a szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, az álla borostával tarkított, és a tekintete rémült volt.

– Azt mondod, bármit? – A Sötét Nagyúr hangja negédes volt. – Te nem tehetsz már semmit sem. Elbuktál, Lucius. – Durván eltaszította magától a szőke varázslót, így Malfoy a többiek hangos nevetése közepette elterült a mocskos, porlepte kőpadlón.  
– Csak még egy esélyt adj, Nagyuram, megszolgálom, ígérem – esdekelt Malfoy.  
– A család becsülete… Fontos, igaz? – Voldemort újra megközelítette a térdepelő varázslót, és néhányszor körbesétált Malfoy körül. – Ki tudná visszaadni a becsületed, a rangod?  
– Nagyuram…  
– A fiad! – harsogta Voldemort. – A fiadat akarom, azt akarom, hogy hozzon el nekem valamit, amivel elcsalhatom Harry Pottert a kastélyból.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Draco örömmel…  
– Lucius! – Narcissa akarata ellenére is hangosan kimondta a férje nevét. Voldemort oldalra billentett fejjel közeledett az asszony felé.  
– Mit is akartál nekünk mondani, Narcissa? – A nő torkát szinte fojtogatta a jeges rémület.  
– Draco… Draco még gyerek, én nem vagyok benne biztos…  
– Úgy véled, a fiad alkalmatlan arra, hogy engem szolgáljon? – csattant fel a férfi. – Talán ő is egyike lenne azoknak, akik ok nélkül érdemelték ki a bizalmam? – Megvetőn Luciusra pillantott a válla felett.  
– Nem, Nagyuram – borult térdre Narcissa. – Draco hű szolgálód lesz, ahogy mi mindannyian.

A Malfoy házaspár egymásba karolva sietősen hagyta el a rémisztő házat, ahol Voldemort bujkált. Mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Lucius azon töprengett, hogy fogja rávenni a fiát a dologra, Narcissa viszont azon aggodalmaskodott, hogy fogja megóvni a fiút.


	21. Chapter 21

21. fejezet

Hermione

Harry látta a saját leheletét a levegőben, olyan hideg volt a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, de nem bánta. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy mindenki elaludt a fiúk hálótermében, halkan kimászott az ágyból, és magára öltötte a legmelegebb talárját. A hóna alá csapta a cipős-dobozt és a Tekergők Térképét. Tudta, hogy nem sok hasznát veszi a pergamenlapnak, mivel nem tudta használni a pálcáját, de már megszokta, hogy mindig magával viszi, ha tilosban járkál. Magára vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és kiosont a szobából.  
Csak lassan tudott haladni, mert a folyosókon rettentően sötét volt, de végül eljutott a kedvenc helyére. Szinte minden éjszaka kilopózott, mióta Piton odaadta neki az anyja emlékeit.

A naplónak már a közepén járt. A holdfény felé fordult, és megkereste, hogy hol tartott. De most nem kötötte le annyira. Még mindig nem nyitotta ki a nagynénje levelét, nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarja, mi áll benne. Először arra gondolt, hogy felbontatlanul a tűzbe dobja a klubhelyiségben, de végül meggondolta magát.  
Mélyet sóhajtott, összecsukta a naplót, és a kezébe vette a borítékot. Ezer közül is megismerte volna a nénikéje írását, ahogy a szépen kanyarított betűkkel megcímezte neki a borítékot. A körmével felszakította a ragasztást, és széthajtotta a papírt.  
Petunia az egyik illatosított levélpapírját használta, amit a barátainak tartogatott.

_Harry!_

Sokáig gondolkoztam rajta, hogy megírjam-e ezt a levelet, vagy sem. De vannak dolgok, amikről szeretném, ha tudnál, viszont soha nem tudtam volna eléd állni, hogy elmondjam, és biztosra veszem, hogy többé már nem fogunk találkozni. Az évek során a kapcsolatunk, ha ugyan lehet így nevezni, nem alakult túl fényesen. Belátom, erről csakis egyedül én tehetek. Aznap éjjel, mikor Dumbledore a küszöbön hagyott téged egy levéllel, az életem gyökeresen megváltozott. Akkor már évek óta nem láttam az édesanyádat, nem tartottam vele a kapcsolatot. Tudom, hogy nagyon sokszor megbántottam Lilyt, de nem tehettem róla. Ő mindent megkapott az élettől, amire én is vágytam, és ezért olyan féltékeny voltam, hogy inkább nem beszéltem vele többet. Azt mondogattam magamnak, hogy bolond, és majd egy szép napon rájön, hogy álomvilágban él, és elhagyja az apádat, hogy visszatérjen közénk, és normális életet éljen. Évekig vártam, nap mint nap arra számítottam, hogy becsönget, és akkor majd esélyünk lesz megbeszélni mindent. De soha többé nem jött el azután, hogy az esküvője előtti napon összevesztünk. Tudtam, hogy várandós volt veled, a születésed után küldött rólad egy fényképet, de én dühömben összetéptem, és a szemetesbe hajítottam.

Tudnod kell, hogy az anyád soha nem volt bolond, mint ahogy én mondtam neked. Boldog volt az apád mellett, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon szeretett téged. Ha életben marad, megadta volna neked mindazt, amit megérdemeltél volna… Annyiszor próbáltam rávenni magam, hogy megsimogassam az arcod, hogy mondjak valami kedveset, de nem tudtam megtenni. Az anyád szemeit örökölted, és akárhányszor rám néztél, engem belülről szinte felemésztett a bűntudat. Mindig is téged hibáztattalak, hogy elveszítettem a húgomat. Soha nem hevertem ki, hogy úgy ment el, hogy azt hitte, nem szerettem. Pedig nagyon szerettem, csak valahogy soha nem tudtam neki kimutatni.  
Nem tudom, hogy mi történik abban a világban, ahol élsz, de érzem, hogy bajban vagy. Járj szerencsével az utadon, és gondolj mindig a szüleidre, akik helyettünk is szerettek téged!

Petunia

Harry összehajtogatta a levelet, és visszagyömöszölte a borítékba. Nem tudott részvétet érezni a nénikéje iránt, hiába értette meg, hogy ő is szenvedett. Úgy gondolta, hogy pontosan azért kellett volna jobban bánnia vele, hogy csillapítsa a lelkiismeret-furdalását. De legalább Petunia leírta, hogyan érzett, talán neki könnyebb lett ettől.  
Újra a kezébe vette a naplót, és olvasni kezdte. Már túl volt azon a részen, ahol az édesanyja a beosztásról beszélt. Elmesélte, hogy sajnos nem abba a házba került, mint Perselus, és így egyedül érezte magát. Harry először nem akart hinni a szemének, pedig ott állt feketén-fehéren. Lily Evans és a rettegett Perselus Piton barátok voltak az iskolában.

– De akkor hogy lehet, hogy engem ennyire gyűlöl? – tűnődött bosszúsan.

Piton gyors léptekkel haladt, maga előtt tartotta a pálcáját, és cseppet sem törődött a méltatlankodó portrékkal, akik folyamatosan morgolódtak, hogy felébreszti őket a fénnyel. Már egy hete tudott róla, hogy Harry éjjelente a csillagvizsgáló toronyban ücsörög, és sejtése szerint az anyja dolgait nézegette. Eddig szó nélkül tűrte a dolgot, de úgy vélte, hogy nem tesz jót a fiúnak, ha olyasmibe kapaszkodik, ami már nincs többé. Dorának nem említette a dolgot, a boszorkány már Lily nevének az említésére is dührohamot kapott.

A tanórákon úgy kezelte Harryt, mint bármelyik másik diákot. Nem kivételezett vele, de nem is csinált úgy, mintha nem létezne. Mivel a fiú nem tudta használni a pálcáját, Dorothea visszatért az elméleti oktatáshoz, hogy a többiek ne vegyék észre a dolgot. Kétszer is felajánlotta Harrynek az órák után, hogy amint meglesz az új varázspálcája, szívesen ad neki különórákat, de a fiú diplomatikusan elutasította a segítséget. A boszorkány elfogadta a fia döntését, és nem erőltette a dolgot.

Harry továbbra is minden délután lejárt Pitonhoz, hogy gyakorolják az okklumenciát, amivel egyre jobban haladt. Perselus visszavett az atyáskodó stílusából, és nem volt többé túlzottan kedveskedő, mert rájött, hogy csak nevetségessé teszi magát.  
Dora többé nem vett részt a foglalkozásokon, és Harry kérdezés nélkül is sejtette, miért nincs ott. Nem akarta megbántani a boszorkányt, mert a nő nagyon kedves és segítőkész volt vele. A barátságát minden további nélkül elfogadta volna, de azt nem tudta elképzelni, hogy úgy tekintsen rá, mintha az anyja lenne.

Harry felkapta a fejét a léptek zajára. Valaki felfelé haladt a csigalépcsőn. Botorság lett volna elbújnia vagy elfutnia, mert ide csak egy út vezetett, és különben is túl későn hallotta meg a hívatlan vendéget, mire felkapta volna a köpenyt már késő volt. A szemét meresztgetve nézett a lépcső felé, ahol a sötétből szépen lassan kibontakozott Piton alakja.

– Jó estét, Harry – állt meg a lépcső tetején. Kicsit ostobának érezte, hogy ilyen formálisan köszönt, de nem igazán tudta, hogy kéne kezelnie Pottert.  
A fiú morogva biccentett, és összepakolta a holmiját.  
– Tudtommal rád is vonatkoznak az iskolai szabályok, miszerint takarodó után tilos elhagyni a hálótermet.  
– Már megyek – motyogta a fiú, és gyorsan rátette a fedelet a dobozra.  
– Ha már úgyis itt vagy, akár maradhatsz is… – Harry keze megállt a levegőben, lassan ránézett a férfira, és értetlenül pislogott. Biztosan rosszul hallotta. – Ha nem bánod, csatlakoznék hozzád.  
A fiú egy szót sem szólt, csak nagyot nyelve visszaült a helyére. Még soha életében nem fordult elő vele, hogy a férfi nem közölte vele gúnyosan, hogy viszi az igazgatóhoz, amiért kihágáson érte. Piton elrendezte maga körül a talárját, és leült a hideg kőre, nem messze a fiútól. A hold sápadt fénye különösen világította meg az arcát. Harry nem volt benne biztos, de mintha a bájitalmester halványan elmosolyodott volna.  
– Hideg van – szólalt meg Piton, hogy megtörje a csendet.  
– Igen, ezért jobb lesz, ha visszamegyek az ágyamba – pattant fel Harry.  
– Maradj itt! – A felszólítás meglepte a fiút, de minden ellenkezés nélkül visszacsúszott a kőre. – Beszélni szeretnék veled.  
– Mégis miről? – bukott ki a kérdés Potterből.  
Piton a doboz felé intett a fejével. Harry akaratlanul is tett egy óvó mozdulatot, és közelebb húzta a lábához a dobozt.  
– Ha jól sejtem, van benne egy napló…  
– Belenézett? – vicsorgott a fiú. – Hogy merészelte…  
– Nem néztem bele – sziszegte a férfi. – Az anyáddal egykorú lányok mindig írtak naplót – közölte valamivel higgadtabban. – Szóval, van benne egy napló?  
– Van – morogta Harry.  
– Akkor, gondolom, találkoztál már a nevemmel olvasás közben. – Piton tekintete megváltozott, Harry úgy látta, mintha szomorú lenne valami miatt, és ez zavarba hozta a fiút.  
– Igen, olvastam, hogy az anyámmal barátok voltak… – bukott ki belőle.  
– Gondolom, érdekelne, hogy lehet az, hogy téged mégsem kedveltelek. – A fiú először bólintani akart, de végül csak megvonta a vállát. – Az anyáddal gyerekkorunk óta barátok voltunk, azt hittük, ha majd bekerülünk a Roxfortba, akkor sem fog változni semmi. Bolondok voltunk… Minden megváltozott már az első napon.  
– Azért, mert maga mardekáros lett? – kérdezte a fiú oldalra billentett fejjel.  
Igazság szerint majdnem elnevette magát. Annyira abszurd volt a helyzet, ahogy itt ült Pitonnal a hideg kövön, és az anyjáról beszélgettek.  
– Lily sokáig próbált meggyőzni róla, hogy a házak nem számítanak, hogy nincs jelentőségük. El akartam neki hinni, hiszen ő volt az egyetlen barátom, rajta kívül senki más nem állt velem szóba. Nem kaptam meg az esélyt, hogy beilleszkedhessek. Talán a furcsa kinézetem, vagy a szegényes ruhám volt az oka, már nem tudom. De Lily soha nem ítélkezett, ő olyannak kedvelt, amilyen voltam. – Piton elhallgatott, nehéz volt erről beszélnie.  
Harry nem mondta ki hangosan, de tudta, milyen rossz az, ha az emberek egyetlen pillantásból ítélik meg a másikat, és esélyt sem adnak arra, hogy megmutassa, ki is ő valójában.  
– Az anyám… – A fiú nyelt egy nagyot. – Szóval ezek szerint kedvelte magát.  
Perselus lassan bólintott.  
– Akkor miért…  
– James Potter az apád, nem kedvelt engem, bár hozzáteszem, én sem őt. Állandóan rótták a folyosókat Blackkel, és mindenkibe belekötöttek. – Még most sem tudott utálat nélkül gondolni rájuk. – Lily eleinte mellém állt, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy őt is piszkálni kezdték.  
– Az apám nem volt kedves az anyámmal? – Harry értetlenül megrázta a fejét. – Nem értem, hiszen szerették egymást.  
– Így van… James egy idő után kedvesebben bánt az anyáddal, és Lily megbocsátotta neki a korábbi csúfolódásait. De én nem bírtam elviselni, hogy jóban lettek. Nem kellett sokáig várni, hogy valami olyasmi történjen, ami mindent megváltoztatott. – Mindketten hallgattak egy ideig.  
Harry gondolatai a merengőben látottak felé kanyarodtak. Mennyire szégyellte akkor, hogy James az apja.  
– Egy idő után az apáddal és a bandájával való összecsapásaim egyre komolyabbá váltak. Már nem ismertünk lehetetlent, nem számított, ki sérül meg. Lily akkor utoljára mellém állt, és én úgy háláltam meg, hogy mérgemben… sárvérűnek neveztem őt. – A hangja szinte elhalt a mondat végére. – Soha többé nem bocsátott meg nekem. Elvesztettem egy barátot, de igazából anyádat aznap vesztettem el, mikor beléptünk az iskola kapuján, és tényleg nem a házak miatt. – Piton feltartotta a kezét, mikor Harry közbe akart szólni. – Már soha többé nem lehettünk csak mi ketten, és a környezetünk nem akarta elfogadni azt, ami nekünk természetes volt… A barátságunkat.

Harry alig tudta felfogni, amit hallott. A bájitalmester hangja meglehetősen őszintén csengett, és elismerte, hogy hibázott. De még mindig nem értette, hogy őt miért utálta ennyi éven át, ha egyszer kedvelte az anyját.

– Az apám miatt bánt velem olyan szemét módon? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel. – Azért piszkált folyamatosan, és azért alázott meg minden percben, mert nem tudott túllépni rajta, hogy az anyám jóban lett vele?  
– Tény, hogy bizonyos szempontból hasonlítasz Jamesre, és én úgy gondoltam, nem vagy nála különb – ismerte be Piton. – Eltartott egy ideig, míg beláttam, hogy tévedtem.  
– De hát én bebizonyítottam, hogy ez nem igaz! – vágta oda Harry ingerülten, és nem értette, miért lett hirtelen ennyire dühös, hiszen ezt akarta. Arra vágyott, hogy a férfi bocsánatot kérjen, és most, hogy próbálkozott, csak egyre dühösebb lett rá.  
– Nem könnyű félretenni a sokévnyi keserűséget és felgyülemlett haragot. Mélyen megvetettem az apádat, és nem akartam észrevenni, hogy más vagy. Akárhányszor rám néztél, az anyádat láttam, de a tekintetedből gyűlölet és utálat sugárzott. – Piton megmasszírozta az orrnyergét, és igyekezett lecsillapodni. – Az anyád meghalt, és könnyű volt érte téged és az apádat hibáztatni.  
– Voldemort ölte meg a szüleimet! – Harry szíve szerint már most abbahagyta volna ezt a beszélgetést, de nem tudott elmenni. Nem tudta otthagyni a bájitalmestert. Piton maga is küzdött a dühével, és egyáltalán nem volt könnyű ilyen dolgokról beszélnie.  
– Ha James jobb titokgazdát választ, ez az egész nem történt volna meg – vágta oda a férfi, majd bocsánatkérőn Harry felé nyúlt, de a fiú kitért a férfi keze elől. – Értsd meg, hogy nem bírtam elviselni, hogy a közelemben vagy, állandóan arra emlékeztettél, amit elrontottam. Nem volt esélyem jóvá tenni a dolgot Lilyvel…

Harry haragosan kifújta a levegőt. Piton is csak azt hajtogatja, mint a nénikéje. Mindketten tőle akarnak bűnbocsánatot nyerni. De hogyan oldozhatná fel őket azért, amit az anyjával tettek? Mikor lesz végre az, amikor valaki tőle fog bocsánatot kérni?

– Nincs mentségem arra, ahogyan veled bántam. Gyűlöltem az apádat, és ez meglehetősen elvakított. Még most sem kedvelem. Megtanultam valamennyire tisztelni, jól végezte a munkáját, közös ügyért harcoltunk, de mint embert, soha nem tudtam elviselni a közelemben – mondta Piton halkan. – Ha visszamehetnék az időben, talán másként csinálnék dolgokat. Ha akkor tudtam volna, amit most tudok…  
– Mit tud most? – vicsorogta Harry. – Nem nevezte volna sárvérűnek az anyámat, ha tudja, hogy többet nem áll magával szóba?  
– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Veled… Másként bánnék veled, nem gyűlölnélek, ahogy most sem teszem. Minden megváltozott, Harry, bárcsak emlékeznél rá! – Piton érezte, hogy a szavainak van egy kevés szánalmas utóíze, de tudta, ha most nem lesz egészen őszinte, akkor nem kap még egy esélyt. – Az a nyár sokat jelentett nekem.  
– Mitől volt annyira más? – Ez olyasmi volt, amit Harry már számtalanszor kérdezett magától. – Lett volna esélye korábban is, hogy másként viselkedjen.  
– Ha már korábban megváltozik a véleményem rólad – ami nem volt így –, akkor elhitted volna, hogy nem gyűlöllek? – Harry némi gondolkozás után tagadóan megrázta a fejét. – Nem örültem, hogy nekem kell téged pesztrálni, amíg vissza nem változol. Utáltalak, amiért veled kellett mennem a menedékházba.  
A fiú értetlenül pislogott.  
– Megint csak rólad szólt minden, megint te voltál a középpontban. Újra olyannak láttalak, mint az apádat. – Piton kicsit jobban összehúzta magán a talárt, és elővette a varázspálcáját. Felmelegítette a kőpadlót, amin ültek, mert már túlságosan hideg volt. Harry hálásan bólintott. Az ő feneke is majd befagyott.  
– Ha így érzett, mi változott meg? Tonks professzor mondott valamit?  
– Dora állandóan rágta a fülemet, hogy nézzek rád más szemmel. Az őrületbe kergetett – mosolyodott el halványan. – De egy idő után kénytelen voltam belátni, hogy igaza van. Öt éves voltál, nem emlékeztél rám. Azt hittem, tartani fogsz tőlem, de nem. A felém mutatott gyermeki bizalmad kényelmetlen volt. Eltartott egy ideig, míg megszoktam.  
– Bíztam magában? – lepődött meg a fiú.  
– Harry, nem tudtad, hogyan bántam veled korábban, tiszta lappal indultunk mindketten. Hagytam, hogy megismerj, és a legnagyobb csodálatomra tetszett neked, amit láttál.  
Piton nem mondott többet, tudta, hogy ez így talán sok volt egyszerre, és Harrynek idő kell, míg átrágja magát a dolgon. Elmondta, amit akart.  
– Sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem rá előbb, milyen nagyszerű ember vagy.  
A fiú bólintott, majd lassan felállt a helyéről. Nem akart már a csillagvizsgálóban maradni, gondolkoznia kellett.  
– Visszakísérlek.

A három barát a kedvenc helyén, a kandalló előtt üldögélt. Az asztalon tömérdek tankönyv és pergamen hevert. Ron hosszú órákon át könyörgött a barna hajú boszorkánynak, hogy adja neki oda a mágiatörténet jegyzeteit, de Hermione ezúttal nem volt hajlandó segíteni. Már napokkal ezelőtt megkapták a házi feladatot, hogy készítsenek egy ötven centis beszámolót a harmadik koboldfelkelésről, de a fiúk még mindig nem láttak neki a munkának.

– Sokkal könnyebb lenne megírni, ha legalább tudnánk, miről volt szó – morogta Ron az orra alatt.  
– Azért veszel részt a tanórákon, hogy odafigyelj arra, amit mondanak neked – jelentette ki Hermione, és szigorúan végigmérte a vörös hajú fiút. – Különben is, már régen készen kéne lenned vele, és neked is, Harry – fordult a másik fiú felé.  
Potter csak most eszmélt fel. Egészen másfelé jártak a gondolatai, és már ügyet sem vetett két barátja éppen aktuális vitájára. Az évek során már hozzászokott, hogy Ron és Hermione állandóan marják egymást.  
– Ha nem adod oda a jegyzeteidet, akkor hogyan írjuk meg a házit? – kérdezte Weasley. – Nem gondolod, hogy egyszerűbb lenne, ha…  
– Nem, Ron! – pattant fel a székből a boszorkány. – Most az egyszer boldogulj egyedül, nyisd ki a könyved és olvasd el a fejezetet!  
– Mi szívesen odaadjuk neked a régi dolgozatainkat – vigyorgott Fred, ahogy elhaladt mellettük.  
– Igen, jutányosan megszámítjuk neked, elvégre az öcsikénk volnál – nyájaskodott George.  
– Ti csak ne üzletelgessetek semmivel! – pirított rájuk a lány. – Nektek is van tanulnivalótok, vagy el akarjátok szomorítani az édesanyátokat azzal, hogy megbuktok?  
– Jól van, csak mondtuk – visszakozott Fred, és duzzogva leroskadt az egyik fotelba, hogy tényleg beleolvasson a bűbájtan könyvébe.

Ron dühösen felcsapta a vaskos mágiatörténet tankönyvét a tartalomjegyzéknél, és morogva keresni kezdte azt a fejezetet, ahol a felkelésről írtak. Hermione elégedetten figyelte a fiút.  
– Na, akkor én most megyek – állt fel a helyéről.  
– Hova mész ilyenkor? – kérdezte Ron a homlokát ráncolva.  
– Elmegyek a könyvtárba – szólt hátra a válla fölött Hermione, majd kisétált a klubhelyiségből.  
– Milyen meglepő – vigyorgott Ron könyve fölé görnyedve.  
Harry unottan megvonta a vállát. Nem volt kedve tanulni, de nem akart még felmenni a hálóterembe.  
Mióta beszélt Pitonnal, nem volt a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, és az anyja dobozát sem vette elő. A férfi nem említette a beszélgetést az okklumencia órán, de megint megpróbált előhozni néhány emléket, ami újfent csak erős fejfájáshoz vezetett. Dora ezúttal sem vett részt a foglalkozáson, és beszélni sem volt hajlandó róla. Perselus mérgesen otthagyta a nőt a nappaliban, mikor a boszorkány kijelentette, hogy csak akkor lesz hajlandó Harryről beszélni, ha a fiú végre belátja, hogy szüksége van rájuk, és ő teszi meg az első lépést.

Potter teljesen össze volt zavarodva, fogalma sem volt, hogyan bogozza ki kusza érzéseit. Piton egyre látványosabban megváltoztatta a magatartását az óráin, és most már tényleg az egész Griffendél ház arról pletykált, hogy a férfit eltalálhatta egy elmezagyváló átok, mert mindig is legendás volt arról, ahogy Harryvel gonoszkodott. Az utóbbi hetekben viszont már annyira barátságos volt, hogy a fiú sokkal kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát bájitaltan órán, mint előtte bármikor. Sejtette, hogy a férfi azért töri magát ennyire, mert rá akarja venni, hogy a fiú bizalmasabb viszonyt akarjon vele kialakítani. Dehogy lett volna erre képes azok után, amiket megtudott? A csillagvizsgálóban történt beszélgetésnek segítenie kellett volna tisztábban látni, de csak még bonyolultabbá tett mindent. Látta a férfin, hogy bántja, ahogy az anyjával beszélt, és valószínűleg soha nem bocsátott meg magának. Ugyanakkor az apját még mindig utálta, és azt is elismerte, hogy éveken át vele azonosította. Akármennyire is meg akart bocsátani Pitonnak, ennyi még nem volt neki elég, de kezdetnek megtette…

Draco és a gorillái lesben álltak a folyosón. Tudták, hogy Granger szinte mindennap ellátogat a könyvtárba, de eddig nem volt szerencséjük, mert a lány mindig órák után ment, hogy beleolvasson imádott könyveibe. Draco már kezdte unni, hogy minden este a folyosón rostokol a két eszetlen mardekárossal, és éppen, amikor közölte volna velük, hogy részéről ő feladja, Hermione megjelent a lépcsőn.

A lány gyanútlanul haladt a könyvtár felé, sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy figyelik. Malfoy úgy döntött, hogy megvárják, amíg kijön, mert most még túl sok diák lézeng a környéken, feltűnő lenne, ha megtámadnák.  
Hermione majdnem három órát töltött a könyvek fölé görnyedve, de ő soha nem bánta azt az időt, amit olvasással töltött.  
– Mikor jön már ki? – nyöszörögte Monstro, akinek már egy jó ideje nagyon ki kellett volna mennie a mosdóba.  
– Fogd be a szádat, még valaki észrevesz minket – intette csendre a szőke fiú.

Két hete az anyja találkozóra hívta. Megírta neki levélben, hogyan tud a legkönnyebben kiszökni a kastélyból. Narcissa idegesen várakozott az ösvényen, ahová a fiát várta. Nem akarta, hogy Dracónak bármi baja essen, de nem mert ellenszegülni Voldemort parancsának.  
A fiú megölelte az anyját, de ez a bensőséges érintés alig egy pillanatig tartott. Narcissa kimérten eltolta magától a fiát, és elmondta neki a tervet…

Hermione nagyokat ásítva tette vissza a vaskos köteteket a helyére. Már csak ő és Madam Cvikker voltak a könyvtárban, de úgy tűnt, az idős boszorkány elszunyókált, mert még arra sem reagált, mikor a lány elköszönt.  
Malfoyék megvárták, míg a lemegy a lépcsőn, és befordul az egyik sötét folyosóra. Amilyen hangtalanul csak tudtak, utána iramodtak, és mielőtt Grangernek akár csak egy szemernyi ideje is lett volna megfordulni, elkábították. Draco a pálcájával rákoppintott a lány fejére, és kiábrándította, majd saját magát is.  
Crak, maga előtt terelve az ernyedt testet, gyorsan végigrohant a folyosón, és behúzódott egy szobor mögé.  
Várniuk kellett, míg minden elcsendesedik, aztán megnyitják az átjárót, és kicsempészik a lányt Roxmortsba.  
Draco feszülten toporgott, nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet, de akárhányszor rávette magát, hogy ezt megossza a társaival, felrémlett előtte az anyja arca, ahogy azt mondja neki, az apja nagyon számít rá.  
– Itt az idő – suttogta Monstro, és kinyitotta az átjárót.  
Ő ment elsőként, utána Hermionét lebegtették be, majd Crak is bemászott az alagútba.  
Draco csak állt ott, és nézte őket.  
– Mi az, Draco, mire vársz? – fordult hátra a kövér fiú.  
– Ne piszmogjatok már, sietnünk kell! – szólt hátra fojtott hangon a másik.  
Malfoy teljesen lebénult, nem mozdult a lába, érezte, hogy kifut a vér a kezeiből.  
– Nem megy… Nem megy – motyogta maga elé.  
– Mi van? – kérdezték kórusban.  
– Ez az egész nem jó, nem vihetjük őt a Sötét Nagyúr elé, el tudjátok képzelni, mit fog vele csinálni? – Egyre rémültebb lett a hangja.  
– Ne szórakozz! – parancsolt rá Monstro.  
– Kit érdekel, mi lesz a sárvérűvel?  
– Én nem megyek – jelentette ki határozottan Malfoy, majd elszaladt.  
Crak kimászott az alagútból, de Draco már túl messze volt, hogy utána kiáltson.  
– Gyere már! – szólt rá a társa.

Ron szája szélén vékony nyálcsík folyt végig, ahogy a kanapén ülve halkan horkolt. Harry türelmetlenül dobolt az ujjaival a fotel karfáján. Már elmúlt éjfél, és Hermione még nem tért vissza, pedig a lány prefektus volt, és Potter biztos volt benne, hogy nem szegné meg a kijárási tilalmat. Még várt húsz percet, majd bokán rúgta a vörös hajú fiút, hogy felébressze.

– Mi az, ki az? – ugrott egyet Ron. – Mi történt?  
– Hermione még nem jött vissza – közölte Harry aggódva. – Meg kéne néznünk, mi van vele.  
– Lehet, hogy McGalagony irodájában van – felelte Ron, és megpróbált visszaaludni.  
– Biztos, hogy nincs ott – rázta meg a vállát Harry. – Gyere, menjünk le a könyvtárba, lehet, hogy elaludt olvasás közben.  
– Az mókás lenne – vigyorgott Ron, majd a pulóvere ujjával megtörölte a száját, és elindult a portrélyuk felé.  
Harry felrohant a köpenyéért, majd amint kint voltak a folyosón, magukra dobta. A Kövér Dáma nem örült, hogy ilyen későn zargatják, és ezt meg is akarta mondani annak a komisz kölyöknek, aki felverte, de mikor körbenézett, nem látott senkit. Harry és Ron csak nagyon lassan tudott haladni, már túl nagyok voltak ahhoz, hogy mindketten kényelmesen elférjenek a köpeny alatt, ezért összekapaszkodva meneteltek.  
Útközben belebotlottak Frics macskájába, de a gondnok szerencsére nem volt vele.  
Halkan kinyitották a könyvtár ajtaját, és lábujjhegyen végigosontak a könyvespolcok között. De Hermione nem volt ott. Harry mielőbb vissza akart menni a klubhelyiségbe, hát csak elkerülték valahol a lányt és a biztonság kedvéért meg akarta nézni a térképen, de ehhez szüksége volt Ron varázspálcájára.

– Te látod valahol? – kérdezte a vörös hajú fiú a térkép fölé hajolva.  
A kastély minden szegletét végignézték, de a lány nem volt sehol.  
– Nem szívódhatott fel – morogta Harry az orra alatt.  
– Szerintem csak elkerülte a figyelmünket – nyomott el egy ásítást Ron.  
– Biztosan nincs a kastélyban! – akadékoskodott Potter, majd gyorsan elrántotta a térképet az asztalról, és összehajtotta, mert a lépcső felől lépteket hallottak.

Ginny álmosan vánszorgott le a csigalépcsőn, majd kérdő tekintettel fordult a bátyja felé

– Ti még nem alszotok? – tette csípőre a kezét, pont úgy, ahogy az anyja szokta. – Tudod, hogy nem kerülhetsz bajba, anya kinyír téged, ha megint valami…  
– Ugyan ki keverne bajba? – horkant fel Ron. – Prefektus vagyok, emlékszel? – mutatott rá a kitűzőjére, és az arcán szétterült egy elégedett vigyor.  
– Jó, akkor mondjátok meg, mit csináltok! – lépett közelebb.  
– Hermionét keressük – mondta Harry, majd kelletlenül elővette a térképet.

A Weasley ikrek halkan sutyorogva lopóztak vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Elrejtettek néhány trágyagránátot a folyosókon, csak hogy egy kis plusz munkát adjanak a jó öreg gondnoknak.  
– Mit csináltok idelent? – szólalt meg Fred, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy csak ők hárman vannak még ébren.  
– Úgy néz ki, Hermione eltűnt – felelte Ginny. – Ti hol voltatok?  
– A könyvtárban néztétek már? Lehet, hogy betemette egy könyvkupac – vigyorgott George.  
– Nagyon vicces – morogta Harry. – Kerestük a tárképen, de nincs meg.  
– Na, mutasd – lépett oda Fred.

Húsz percen át böngészték a térképet, mire Ginny és a többiek is hajlandóak voltak belátni, hogy Hermione nincs az iskolában.

– Most mit csináljunk? – kérdezte ijedten a lány. – Szólni kéne valakinek.  
– Ti menjetek McGalagony professzorhoz! – mondta Harry, és sietve kirontott a portrélyukon.  
– Ti az igazgatóhoz mentek? – kiáltott utánuk a folyosón a lány.

Harry nem válaszolt, szélsebesen, kettesével vette a lépcsőket, maga után rángatva a barátját. Mikor elértek arra a szintre, ahol az igazgatói iroda bejárata volt, a vörös hajú fiú megtorpant.  
– Hé, hova mész? – kiáltott Potter után.  
– Nem Dumbledore-hoz akartam menni, majd McGalagony szól neki! – szólt hátra a válla felett.  
– Akkor hova megyünk? – Weasley alig bírta utolérni.  
– Pitonhoz kell mennünk – fordult rá a pincébe vezető lépcsősorra.  
– Micsoda? Minek?  
De Harry már nem válaszolt, csak próbált minél gyorsabban futni. Mikor odaérkezett a folyosó végéhez, rájött, hogy fogalma sincs, melyik lehet Piton lakosztálya, annak ellenére, hogy a múltkor már járt nála.  
Ron az egyik ajtót kezdte el püfölni, Harry a másikat. Egy perc sem telt bele, és Piton igen mogorva képpel feltépte az ajtót, ami előtt Ron álldogált, majd végigmérte a fiút, és rámordult.  
– A saját érdekében ajánlom, Weasley, hogy fontos legyen. – Ron nyelt egy nagyot.  
– Fontos – mondta Harry, és a barátját félrelökve utat tört magának a férfi lakrészébe. – Hermione eltűnt – lobogtatta meg a térképet, majd odasietett az étkezőasztalhoz, és kiterítette.  
Weasley megnyúlt képpel bámulta a barátját.  
– Hé, Harry, nem hiszem…  
– Most nincs idő azon problémázni, hogy Piton tudomást szerez a térképről!  
Piton összébb fogta magán a fekete fürdőköpenyét, és érdeklődve hajolt a térkép fölé. Sokkal rövidebb idő alatt megállapította, hogy a lány nincs a kastélyban. Még szívesen tanulmányozta volna a mestermunkának is beillő pergament, de tudta, hogy ez most nem az a pillanat, amikor kedvére nézelődhet.  
– Valóban nincs a kastélyban – bólintott, majd odalépett a kandallóhoz, és beleszórt egy markék Hop-port, hogy felszóljon az igazgatói irodába.  
– Már tudok róla, értesítettem a többieket – szólalt meg sietve Dumbledore.  
– Felmegyünk! – felelte Piton, és intett a két fiúnak, hogy menjenek előre. Ő magához vette a térképet, és követte őket.

Az igazgatói irodában nagy volt a zűrzavar. Ginny csendesen pityergett az egyik díványon, Dora ölelő karjai között. Harry és Ron egymás szavába vágva magyarázták, hogy mi történt az este. Dumbledore is átfutotta a térképet, majd pillantását arra a helyre vitte, ahova Piton mutatott hosszú ujjaival.

– Mi az, mi van ott? – kérdezte Harry felélénkülve.  
– Mr. Crak és Mr. Monstro szintén elhagyták az iskolát, és úgy vélem, ez nem véletlen – közölte Piton higgadtan.  
– Micsoda, a szemét Malfoy csinált valamit Herminéval? – fakadt ki Ron. – Esküszöm, hogy beverem…  
– Csillapodjon le, Mr. Weasley! – szólt rá Piton erélyesen. – Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy Mr. Malfoy sem lenne az ágyában, ámbár mindenképpen beszélünk kell vele.  
– Miért? – bukott ki a kérdés Dorából, aki egy pohár vizet nyújtott Ginny felé.  
– Ha Craknak és Monstrónak köze van Miss Granger eltűnéséhez, arról ő is tud, mert az a két hígagyú biztosan nem egyedül találta ki az elrablását– jegyezte meg Piton, majd elindult az ajtó felé.  
– Nem korai még elrablásról beszélni? – kérdezte McGalagony professzor, aki eddig csendesen, megrökönyödve ült az egyik széken.  
– Ha Albus úgy gondolná, akkor nem szólt volna a Rendnek – felelte Perselus, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Mire visszatért az erősen tiltakozó Malfoy fiúval, addigra már Kingsley, Arthur és Bill Weasleyvel együtt az igazgatói irodában volt. Piton nem próbálkozott azzal, hogy kedvesen elbeszélgessen Dracóval. Dumbledore engedélyt adott neki, hogy használja a _Veritaserumot_.

Harry és Ron ott ültek Ginny mellett, az ikrek az idősebb bátyjukkal beszélgettek valamiről halkan. A Malfoy egy ideig viaskodott a szérum hatása ellen, de nem volt menekvés. Piton kérdéseire úgy dalolt, mint a kismadár. A szobában tartózkodók mind egy emberként hőköltek hátra, mikor kiderült, Hermione elrablása nem magánakció volt, hanem Voldemort parancsára történt. Draco nem tudta megmondani, hogy hol lehetnek, mert az volt a parancs, hogy vigyék el Roxmortsig, onnan pedig pár halálfaló segítségével hoppanáltak volna tovább.

– Perselus! – Az igazgató hangja meglehetősen szigorú volt.  
Piton bólintott, majd nem törődve Malfoy jajveszékelésével, behatolt a fiú elméjébe. Látta Narcissát, ahogy elmondja a fiának, mit kell tennie. Figyelmesen végignézett a nőn, mert biztos volt benne, hogy már járt a rejtekhelyen korábban.  
A szőke nő hajába száraz tűlevelek akadtak, a csizmáján agyagos sár volt. Piton jobban megszemlélte a leveleket. Vörös fenyő…

– Tudom, hol vannak, hívd ide Lupint! – szólalt meg Piton, miután megszakította a kapcsolatot Malfoyjal.  
– Vele mi legyen? – kérdezte Dora Dracóra mutatva.  
Dumbledore egy szempillantás alatt előkapta a pálcáját, és elkábította a fiút, majd átlebegtette az egyik díványra.  
Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire Remus megérkezett, ám nem egyedül jött. Mikor belépett, rögvest követte Nymphadora Tonks is.

– Te meg mi a jó fenét keresel itt? – pattant fel a díványról Dora.  
– Én is örülök, hogy látlak, nővérkém – vigyorgott a boszorkány, majd odaszaladt, hogy megölelje Dorát. – Jöttem segíteni – húzta ki magát büszkén.  
– Menj haza, nem kéne anyáéknak még miattad is aggódniuk – parancsolt rá Dora.  
– Nem megyek – ellenkezett Tonks.  
Mielőtt bárki megakadályozhatta volna, Dorothea és a húga között hangos vita alakult ki, ahol is Nymphadora a nővére fejéhez vágta, hogy hónapok óta be vannak zárva egy házba, és ő már megőrült attól, hogy nem mehet sehova.  
– Minek hoztad ide? – támadt rá Dorothea Lupinra.  
– Nem az ő hibája, próbált lebeszélni – vette védelmébe Tonks a férfit.

– Fejezzétek be a vitatkozást! – csattant Piton hangja. – Fontosabb dolgunk is van!  
– Perselus jól látta – kezdte újra a mondatát Remus, amit elnyomott a vita zaja. – A vörös fenyő és az agyagos talaj egyértelműen azt mutatja, hogy a bedfordshire-i erdőben vannak. Jól ismerem azt a helyet, ott ért gyerekkoromban a támadás. – Nymphadora ijedten kapta a szája elé a kezét. – A hely le van védve, nem használhattok mágiát, csak ezen a tisztáson. Ide tudtok hoppanálni – mutatott a térképre a férfi. – Ez olyan háromszáz méterre van az erdőtől.  
– Remek, szóval menjünk el egy olyan erdőbe, amit nem is ismerünk, vélhetően tele van vérfarkassal, és még csak meg sem tudjuk magunkat védeni? – Arthur gondterhelten megvakarta kopaszodó fejét. – Rettentő kockázatos.  
– Csak az erdőben nem tudtok varázsolni – mondta Remus – A tisztáson, ami körbeveszi, már használhattok mágiát.  
– Ez igazán megnyugtató – dohogta Dora. – Akkor majd csak az erdőben halunk meg, a tisztáson már van esélyünk…

Kingsley röviden tanácskozott Dumbledore-ral, majd a kandallót használva eltűnt.

– Én is megyek! – állt Harry Piton elé. – Ha úgysem tudjuk használni a pálcánkat, akkor nem lesz gondom a sajátommal.  
– Pontosan téged akartak elcsalni oda – morogta Piton. – Nem jössz!  
– Ahogy te sem, túl veszélyes – fordult Dora a húga felé.  
– Auror vagyok – közölte Tonks, és elsétált a szoba másik felébe. – A Rend tagja vagyok, nem tudod megakadályozni, hogy odamenjek.  
– Nymphadora... – kezdte mérgesen a mondatot a boszorkány.  
– Ne hívj így! – visította Tonks.  
– Csendet! – kiáltotta Dumbledore.  
Mindenki elhallgatott, Tonks kissé meg is szeppent. De nemcsak ő volt felháborodva. Fred és George is jelentkezett felmentő seregnek, de az apjuk közölte velük, hogy nem mehetnek, és visszaküldte őket a hálótermükbe.  
– Ron itt maradhat? – fakadt ki Fred. – Azt hittem, hogy mi is Rendtagok vagyunk!  
– Most diákok vagytok, és ágyban van a helyetek – felelte Arthur.  
– De…  
– Indulás, vagy talán szóljak anyátoknak? – Az ikrek haragos pillantást küldtek az apjuk felé, majd távoztak.  
– Nem tilthatod meg, hogy menjek – kezdett bele Tonks újra.  
– Nagyon is megtilthatom!  
– Mindenkire szükségünk van – fordult az igazgató Dora felé. – De a gyerekek itt maradnak. Minerva, kérlek, kísérd őket vissza a Griffendél toronyba.  
Ginny megölelte az apját, és megfogta a bátyja kezét, majd elindult a tanárnő mellett.  
– Mr. Potter, önnek külön kérvényt kell benyújtani? – fordult hátra McGalagony professzor  
– Én velük megyek! – jelentette ki Harry elszántan. – Miattam van ez az egész, nekem kell helyrehoznom.  
– Szép dolog a barátság, Harry – mondta Albus szelíden –, és nemes jellemre vall a bátorságod is, de attól tartok, most nem mehetsz a többiekkel.  
– De…  
– Harry, nem állsz még készen – szorította meg a vállát Lupin.  
A fiú csüggedten lehorgasztotta a fejét, majd tett egy utolsó próbát, ezúttal egyenesen Piton szemébe nézve.  
– Ha fontos vagyok, akkor engedi, hogy menjek – mondta halkan.  
– Pontosan azért nem engedhetem, mert fontos vagy nekem – felelte a férfi ugyanolyan halkan. – „Harcedzett" férfiként jó, ha egy percet kibírnál élve. Nem kockáztathatok.  
– Minden rendben lesz, Harry, megígérem, hogy visszahozzuk a barátodat – lépett oda Dora, és hosszú idő után újra rámosolygott a fiúra, majd megölelte. Potter ezúttal nem ellenkezett, karjait szorosan a nő dereka köré fonta, és lehunyta a szemét.

Távozás előtt Dumbledore megengedte neki, hogy magával vigye a térképet, de megkérte rá, hogy ne vizslassa egész éjjel.  
Kingsley visszatért, mint kiderült, a Minisztériumban volt, és a veszélyes mugli tárgyak osztályáról elzsákmányolt néhány igen ódivatú pisztolyt. Közölte, hogy talált hozzá jó pár ezüstgolyót is. Nem volt hajlandó fegyvertelenül elindulni.  
– Ott fogjuk kipróbálni, hogy működik-e? – kérdezte Bill. – Pompásan hangzik…  
Dora felmarkolt egy pisztolyt az asztalról, megtöltötte, majd célzott, és lőtt. Tonks mérgesen nézett a nővérére, amiért a boszorkány az ő feje mellett lőtt el.  
– Nem vagy normális – morogta a boszorkány.  
– Működik – felelte Dorothea vigyorogva, majd a tátott szájjal bámuló Weasley fiú kezébe nyomta a pisztolyt. – Induljunk!

Remus nem tudott velük tartani, a telihold már nagyon közel volt, és ő rettentő gyengének érezte magát. Dumbledore-ral együtt az irodában maradtak.

Piton vezette a csapatot, csak öten vágtak neki az éjszakának, abban a reményben, hogy hatan térnek majd vissza.  
Remus elmondása alapján könnyűszerrel odahoppanáltak a tisztásra, majd megbeszélték a tervet. Halkan és lassan haladtak az erdőben, vigyázva, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést. A fák törzséhez lapulva egymás után, Piton intésére követték a másikat. Az erdő hatalmas volt, de viszonylag átlátható, bár csak a hold fénye segített nekik a tájékozódásban. Gond nélkül eljutottak az erdő széléhez, ahol meglátták a faházat. A kéményből füst szállt fel az égre. Piton magához intette Kingsleyt és Billt.

– Ahogy nézem, csak két őr áll kint, de lehet, hogy bent sokkal többen vannak – suttogta.  
– Gyorsan kell őket elkábítani – mondta Kingsley, és elővette a varázspálcáját. – Senki nem hősködik, megkeressük a lányt, és jövünk vissza.  
Bill és Piton bólintottak.  
A többiek a fák takarásában várakoztak.  
Egy szempillantás alatt elkábították a két őrt, még megszólalni sem volt idejük. Bill berúgta az ajtót, és előreszegezett pálcával berontott.  
A szobában csak egyetlen szék volt, amihez Hermione volt odakötözve. A lány már magánál volt, de a szája be volt kötve, nem tudott megszólalni.  
– Leveszem a kendőt, de ne sikítson! – parancsolt rá Piton.  
Kinglsey és Bill egymásnak vetették a hátukat, és körbe-körbe forogtak, de egy lélek sem volt a közelben.  
– Nem tetszik nekem ez a nagy csönd – jegyezte meg a szerecsen varázsló.

Piton leoldotta a köteleket, amik fogva tartották a lányt, majd belekarolt, és elindult kifelé. Alighogy elérték az erdő szélét, hangos kacagás csendült fel. Dora ezer közül is megismerte volna Bellatrix vihogását.

– Kedves, hogy benéztetek – lépett ki a sötétből, mellette Narcissa és Lucius is megjelent. – Csaphatnánk egy kis bulit, ha már ilyen szépen összejöttetek.  
Bill a nőre szegezte a pálcáját.  
– Jaj, csak nem akarsz rám támadni? – cukkolta a férfit. – De édes… Azt hiszem, nem lennél te hozzá elég gyors.

A hátuk mögött morgások törték meg a csendet, majd a nő intett a többieknek, és felsorakozott mellettük vagy húsz vérfarkas.

– Mit szólnátok egy kis játékhoz? – kérdezte Bellatrix, a szemét a négyesen járatva.  
Piton egyfolytában a kiúton gondolkozott, de ha harcba szállnak, nincs esélyük, viszont ha berohannak az erdőbe, akkor meg nem tudnak varázsolni.

Dora idegesen figyelte a többieket. Majd megőrült, annyira ki akart menni a tisztásra, hogy letörölje azt az önelégült vigyort Lestrange arcáról. De nem akarta a tudomására hozni, hogy ők is ott vannak. Arthur szaporán vette a levegőt, és azért imádkozott, hogy valahogy kijussanak innen. A markában tartotta a pisztolyt, készen állt rá, hogy tüzeljen.  
– Ne szórakozz, Bella! – szólt rá a nőre Malfoy. – Egyértelmű parancsot kaptunk.  
– Az volt a parancs, hogy ne hagyjuk megszökni Pottert, de amint látom, ő nincs itt – vágta vissza a boszorkány. – Szóval pofa be!  
Narcissa felszisszent, de a nővére pillantása beléfojtotta a szót.  
– Akkor most elszámolok ötig, és mondjuk, hogy ti eldöntitek, hogy harcoltok, vagy futtok…  
Bella belekezdett a számolásba, de Kingsley már az egynél elkiáltotta magát, és mindannyian futásnak eredtek.  
Bella várt pár másodpercet, majd utánuk küldte a vérfarkasokat, biztos volt benne, hogy elkapják őket.

Piton úgy rohant, ahogy a lába bírta, időnként szétnézve, hogy a többiek követik-e. Hermione igyekezett lépést tartani vele, de a sötétben nem látott jól, és folyamatosan megbotlott. Az egyik kiálló gyökérben megakadt a lába, és elterült Piton mögött. A férfi azonnal talpra állította, de a lány fájdalmasan tiltakozott. Kificamodott a bokája. A bájitalmester megpillantotta a mögöttük loholó vérfarkasokat. Nem volt ideje tétovázni, ölbe kapta a lányt, és rohant tovább.  
Az első lövést Bill adta le. Azonnal leterítette vele a vérfarkast, aki görcsösen rángatózva elterült a földön. A többi farkas megtorpant, és ijedten nézték a társukat.  
– Mit állsz ott, gyere már! – szólt rá Dora a dermedten bámuló férfira.  
Arthur és Kingsley elváltak a csoporttól, hogy eltereljék a vérfarkasok figyelmét. Többször a hátuk mögé lőttek, de nem mindig találták el a célt.  
Piton haladt legelöl, utána Dora rohant, a balján Nymphadorával, majd Bill, aki időnként megfordult, hogy lőjön.  
Mindenkiben tombolt az adrenalin, és semmi másra nem tudtak gondolni, csak hogy valahogy elérjék a tisztást. Dora hátrafordult, és észrevette, hogy alig van távolság közöttük és a vérfarkasok között. Megragadta a húga karját, és elrohant balra. A hátán az izzadság mint megannyi hangya szaladt végig, a testéhez tapasztva a ruháját.  
– Mit műveltek? Gyertek vissza!– ordított utánuk Piton, de nem állhatott meg.  
Ő és Bill együtt elsőként érték el a tisztást. Azonnal ledobta a földre Hermionét, és előrántotta a pálcáját. Néhány másodperc múlva újabb pisztolylövések dördültek, de nem láttak senkit sem, aki kijött volna az erdőből. Weasley az apja után akart menni, de Perselus visszatartotta, őrültség lett volna visszarohanni az erdőbe.

Nymphadora alig tudta tartani az iramot, már ezerszer megbánta, hogy olyan vakmerő volt. Dora nem vette észre, hogy a húga pár lépéssel lemaradt mögötte, már látta a tisztást, alig ötven méternyire volt tőlük.  
Tonks éles sikoltással elterült a földön. Dorothea ereiben megfagyott a vér, ahogy meghallotta a testvére segélykiáltását. Hirtelen minden lelassult körülötte, úgy érezte, mintha nem is szaladna, hanem egyenesen szállna a levegőben, ahogy rohant vissza a húgáért.

– Nymphadora! – kiáltotta Dora kétségbeesetten.

Tonkst egy vérfarkas terítette le, készen arra, hogy megmarja. A nő rémülten tapogatózott a pisztolya után, ami az esés következtében kiesett a kezéből. Az állat belemélyesztette pengeéles karmait a vállába, a boszorkány pedig felsikoltott fájdalmában. Tonks vergődött az állat alatt, de nem tudott szabadulni. A farkas pofájáról fröcsögött rá a nyál, ahogy egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
Az állat egyszer csak felvonyított, majd lefordult róla. Dora a kezében tartotta a pisztolyt, aminek füstölgött a csöve. Talpra rántotta a húgát, és elindult vele, de újabb három farkas támadt rájuk. Dora kettőt leterített, a harmadik felé ugrott. Kitért a támadás elől, de elesett, és rázuhant valamire, ami éles, visító hangot adott ki. Nymphadora megtalálta a fegyverét, és leterítette a harmadik farkast, de már látták, hogy a többiek feléjük közelednek.  
Dora lenézett maga mellé, és meglátta… Gyorsan a talárja zsebébe gyömöszölte a viaskodó állatot, majd felugrott, és futásnak eredt.

Bombaként robbantak ki az erdőből, és egyenesen a többiek felé rohantak, hangosan kiáltozva, hogy menjenek, ne várjanak rájuk.

Mindenki épségben vissza tudott hoppanálni a roxforti birtok elé.

– Ti meg hol a fenében voltatok? – rivallt rájuk Piton.  
Tonks a földön feküdt, több sebből vérzett, Hermione az ájulás környékén állt.  
– Mit gondolsz? Bevágtunk egy kávét és egy krémest!* – vágott vissza Dora, majd hordágyat varázsolt elő, és rálebegtette a húgát.

*A Tango és Cash c. film egyik mondata.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Az árulók bukása

Ron már alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, pedig nagyon aggódott Hermionéért. Harry viszont le sem vette a tekintetét a térképről, mert azonnal tudomást akart róla szerezni, amint a többiek visszatérnek a kastélyba. Rettentően féltette a barátját, és a gyomra ökölnyire szűkült idegességében. Egy kis hang a fejében azt suttogta neki, hogy Doráért és Pitonért legalább annyira izgul. Bízott a bájitalmesterben, soha azelőtt nem mondhatta még ezt el róla, de most tudta, hogy nem fogja cserben hagyni. Hinni akart a férfi erejében, a rendíthetetlenségében és a neki tett ígéretében. Mert megígérte, igaz? Vissza fogja hozni Hermionét, történjék bármi…

Dora próbálta visszataszítani a húgát a hordágyra, aki fájdalmasan nyöszörgött és forgolódott, míg be nem értek a gyengélkedőre. Nem akart tudomást venni a testvére erős fájdalmáról, mert akkor el kellett volna ismernie, hogy milyen nagy a baj. Ez most nem történhet meg, most nem fogja őt elveszíteni! Nem tudott ezzel szembenézni.  
Madam Pomfrey sietett eléjük, és mikor meglátta, milyen állapotban van Tonks, egy apró, ijedt hang hagyta el a száját, holott szokva volt a legkülönfélébb sérülésekhez. Azonnal ráirányította a nő testét az ágyra, és rögvest tucatnyi gézlapot és fertőtlenítő főzetet hozott a gyógyszeres szekrényből. Mikor visszafelé haladt az ágyhoz, vetett egy futó pillantást a Granger lányra, de Perselus bólintással jelezte neki, hogy ő jól van.

A férfi kiszolgálta magát a gyengélkedő készleteiből, és egy fiola nyugtató főzetet, valamint fájdalomcsillapítót adott be Hermionénak, mielőtt helyre rakta a bokáját. A lány még mindig ijedtnek látszott, de legalább nem esett komolyabb baja, nem úgy, mint Tonksnak, akinek alaposan összemarcangolták a vállait.

Harry és Ron szinte versenyt futottak a gyengélkedőig, és majdhogynem kitépték a kétszárnyú ajtót a helyéről, ahogy berobbantak a helyiségbe. A javasasszony ezúttal nem utasította őket rendre, jobb dolga is volt annál, mint hogy két zabolátlan tinédzserrel foglalkozzon. Ron azonnal Hermione ágyához sietett, és aggodalmas arccal nézett rajta végig.  
Hálát adott Merlinnek, hogy a bátyja és az apja is épségben visszatért a küldetésről, és félretéve minden férfias meggyőződését, mindkettőjüket hosszasan megölelte.

Harry viszont ledermedve állt az ajtóban Dora felé fordulva, akinek nem elhanyagolható mennyiségű vér szennyezte a kezeit és a ruháját. _Mi történhetett_? – futott át az agyán.  
A fiú torka elszorult, ahogy a boszorkány könnyektől maszatos arcát fürkészte.

– Dora, megsérültél? – kérdezte rémülten. A nő némán megrázta a fejét, nehezére esett beszélni. – Mi történt veled, jól vagy? – faggatta tovább Harry, majd tett egy esetlen mozdulatot a boszorkány felé, de Dora idegesen összerezzent, mikor megérezte a vállán Harry kezét.  
– Semmi bajom – morogta összeszorított fogakkal, pillantását el sem szakítva a testvére kétségbeesett tekintetétől.  
Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Tonks tudja, hol van, hogy mi történik vele. A tekintete ijedt és zavart volt. A szájával némán formálta a szavakat, és Dora tudta, hogy Remust keresi.

– Hermione rendben van, nem esett komolyabb baja – közölte Arthur a fiával. Ronból felszakadt egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj. – Szólnom kell anyádnak, hogy visszajöttünk, biztosan nagyon aggódik– mondta Mr. Weasley, és elhagyta a kórtermet.  
Harry még mindig Dorát nézte, majd Ron odaszólt neki, mire észbe kapott, és ő is odament a másik betegágyhoz.  
– Köszönöm – mondta Pitonnak címezve. A férfi csak bólintott. – Tudtam, hogy vissza fogja őt hozni.  
– Megtisztelő a belém vetett bizalmad – szólt Piton lágyan, majd magukra hagyta a három gyereket, és lassan odament Tonks ágyához.

Poppy igyekezett elállítani a vérzést, de nem volt könnyű dolga. Bűbájokat olvasott Tonksra, a teste felett körözve a pálcájával, de a sebek nem akartak behegedni.  
– Szükségem van egy erősebb vérzésgátló és sebhegesztő főzetre – fordult oda a javasasszony Perselushoz.  
A bájitalmester elsietett a saját laborjába, hogy összeszedje, amire szükség van.

Tonks továbbra is fájdalmasan vonaglott, és egyre csak Remust szólongatta, aki a Szellemszálláson küzdött saját magával. Dorothea nyugtatóan végigsimított a húga homlokán, és közben azért fohászkodott, hogy életben maradjon.

– Minden rendben lesz, Dora, már jó kezekben vagy – mondta szelíden mosolyogva, hogy elrejtse valós érzéseit.  
Valójában egyáltalán nem gondolta úgy, hogy minden rendben van. Remegett az idegességtől, és szüntelenül véres kezeit bámulta.  
Minerva, Dumbledore professzor és Alastor Mordon egymást követve léptek be a kórterembe.  
Bill és Kingsley időközben odaléptek Tonks ágyához, de nem akartak túl közel menni, nehogy útban legyenek. A boszorkány rémes állapotban volt. Sok vért veszített, és nagy fájdalmai voltak.  
A szerecsen varázsló halkan beszámolt az eseményekről az igazgatónak, aki rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta őt. Ron és Harry is hegyezték a fülüket, hogy elkapjanak néhány szófoszlányt. McGalagony professzor odasétált Hermione ágyához, és gyengéden megpaskolta a lány kézfejét.  
– Örülök, hogy nem esett komolyabb baja, Hermione – szipogott, majd megrázta magát, és újra a jól ismert szigorú pillantásával mérte végig a két fiút.  
– Nem megmondtam maguknak, hogy maradjanak a hálószobájukban? – feddte meg a diákjait. – Azt hittem, egyértelműen beszéltem.  
– Minerva, érthető, hogy Harry és Ron ezúttal figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérésedet – lépett oda az igazgató. – Jó újra köztünk tudni, kedves Hermione – mosolygott a lányra. – Akarja, hogy értesítsem a szüleit?  
– Ne, köszönöm, de nem kell – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – Csak aggódnának miattam, de már nincsen semmi bajom. El sem hiszem, hogy megúsztam ezt az egészet.  
– Bizony hálával tartozunk a többieknek – mondta Dumbledore a válla felett az elmélyülten beszélgető férfiakra lesve.  
– Piton professzor megmentette az életemet, és még nem volt alkalmam megköszönni neki…  
– Nem fogja felróni magának, kedvesem – mondta Albus. – Azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha hagyjuk egy kicsit pihenni.  
– Hallották az igazgató urat, visszakísérem önöket a hálókörletükbe – jelentette ki Minerva ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
– Én itt maradok! – mondta Harry, és dacosan megvetette a lábát.  
Piton a fiú mögé lépett, és megszorította a vállát.  
– Hagyd csak, Minerva – mondta a boszorkánynak, akinek egyáltalán nem tetszett, hogy Potter ellenkezni mert vele.  
– Tanárnő, meddig kell itt maradnom, mert nem szeretnék túl sok óráról hiányozni – mondta Hermione.  
– Jellemző, elrabolnak, megsérülsz, és neked az a legnagyobb gondod, hogy hiányzol majd bűbájtanról – forgatta meg a szemeit Ron.  
– Nekem fontos a tanulás – húzta fel az orrát a lány.  
– Ahogy látom, valóban nem esett komolyabb baja, Miss Granger – jegyezte meg McGalagony professzor, és mintha halványan elmosolyodott volna.

Perselus visszafordult Dorához, vigasztalón át akarta ölelni a nőt, de Dora lerázta magáról a férfi kezét. Azt kívánta, bárcsak most egyedül lehetne. Képtelen volt tovább nézni a húgát, nem tudta elviselni, hogy szenved. Csak most tudatosult benne igazán, hogy akár el is veszítheti a testvérét, és akkor ő már soha többet nem tudna a szülei szemébe nézni. Neki kellett volna vigyáznia a húgára, nem lett volna szabad beleegyeznie, hogy velük tartson, de Nymphadora olyan elszánt volt.

Madam Pomfrey elzavarta őket az ágytól, hogy jobban hozzá tudjon férni Tonkshoz. Végre elállította a vérzést, és megitatott a boszorkánnyal egy jó adag nyugtatót, hogy el tudjon majd aludni.

– Minden rendben lesz vele – mondta Piton halkan, és a nő néma tiltakozása ellenére átölelte.  
– Remélem is, mert én biztosan nem fogom közölni a szüleimmel, hogy… Hogy meghalt vagy valami ilyesmi – törölte le a könnyeit Dora. – Előbb észre kellett volna vennem a vérfarkasokat, ha gyorsabb vagyok, akkor…  
– Nem a te hibád! – mondta Piton határozott hangon. – Megmentetted az életét!  
– Ne eméssze magát, Miss Tonks – szólalt meg Minerva is, majd hirtelen elhallgatott. – Valami mozog a zsebében. – McGalagony szemöldöke a hajvonaláig szaladt.  
Dora odakapott a talárja zsebéhez, majd belemélyesztette a kezét. Teljesen elfeledkezett róla, hogy mit talált az erdőben.  
– Auu, te kis szemét! – kiáltott fel a nő, majd gyorsan kihúzta a kezét a zsebéből.

A többiek érdeklődve léptek oda hozzá, elképzelésük sem volt róla, mi lehet a nőnél. Dora távolabb lépett a húga betegágyától, és újra megkísérelte megfogni az állatot.  
A farkánál fogva előhúzta a sivalkodó patkányt. Harry megdermedt, és olyan erősen szorította meg Ron karját, hogy a fiú feljajdult fájdalmában. Hermione már majdnem elaludt, de a vörös hajú fiú hangoskodásától kiment minden álom a szeméből, és most érdeklődve figyelte a többieket.

Madam Pomfrey befejezte Tonks sebének bekötözését, és összeszedte az üres gyógyszeres fiolákat. Kilépett a paraván mögül, és azonnal szembe találta magát a szabadulni vágyó rágcsálóval. Haragosan rázta meg a fejét, és közölte Dorotheával, hogy tilos állatot behozni a kórterembe.

– Csakhogy ez nem állat, ez egy varázsló, bár jobban illik rá a mocskos áruló féreg kifejezés! – dohogta a nő, majd ránézett a többiekre. – Készen álltok?  
Kingsley és Piton előreszegezett pálcával álltak, és bólintottak.  
Dora ledobta a patkányt a kőre, majd ő is gyorsan a pálcája után kapott, mert az állat azonnal futásnak eredt.  
Mindenki pálcájából kék fénycsóvák lőttek ki, és egymás elé ugrálva próbálták eltalálni a patkányt. Végül Mordon bűbája talált célba, és Peter Pettigrew teljes életnagyságban ott állt négykézláb, pontosan Harry és Ron lábánál.  
– Hello, Peter, kényelmesen utaztál? – kérdezte nyájasan Dora.  
– Jaj, Harry, drága Harry, ne engedd, hogy bántsanak… Az apád jó ember volt, a barátom, ő soha nem engedné, hogy bántsanak – rimánkodott a férfi a fiú nadrágjába kapaszkodva.  
– Tűnj innen! – rúgott felé Ron, de Peter ügyet sem vetett rá, továbbra is Harry arcát fürkészte vizenyős szemeivel, irgalomért könyörögve.

Piton pár lépéssel átszelte az őket elválasztó távolságot, majd durván megragadta a varázslót a ruhája gallérjánál fogva, és hátrarántotta. Pettigrew végigcsúszott a kövön, és csak a szemközti ágynál állt meg, aminek a rácsába hangosan beleverte a fejét.  
– Ne merészelj még egyszer a fiamhoz érni, vagy akár szólni hozzá, különben a puszta kezemmel öllek meg! – közölte a férfival indulatosan.  
– Lám csak, régi ismerős, nem kéne most halottnak lennie? – kérdezte Mordon, majd sebhelyekkel tarkított arca gonosz fintorba torzult.  
– Vigyük az Azkabanba, a dementorok biztosan oda lesznek örömükben, ha megkaparintják – mondta Bill tőle szoltalanul jeges hangnemben. – Az ilyen nem érdemel mást, mint dementorcsókot.  
Peter ijedten kapta arca elé a kezét. Elképzelni sem tudott szörnyűbbet annál a dolognál, ami vele történhet. Még a halál is jobb alternatívának tűnt volna. Dora agyán is átfutott a gondolat, hogy elcipeli a varázslók börtönébe ezt az áruló mocskot, amiért ártatlan muglikat ölt meg, csak hogy mentse magát.

– Elárulta a szüleimet – szólalt meg halkan Harry. A kezdeti döbbenet már tovaszállt, és most dühtől izzó pillantással méregette Pettigrew-t. – Gyáván elárulta a szüleimet, bíztak magában! – kiáltotta. – Sirius maga miatt ült tizenkét évig a börtönben!  
– Meg fogjuk torolni rajta minden bűnét – mondta Dora, majd közelebb lépett a férfihoz, és a pálcáját nekinyomta az arcának, szemében vad, bosszúszomjas tűz égett. – De előbb elbeszélgetünk vele. Mit szólsz, Peter, van kedved egy _baráti csevejhez_? – A nő szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.

Dumbledore haladt elől, utána Kingsley ment, aki mögött az árulót vezették négy, rá szegezett pálcával. McGalagony professzor felkísérte Ront a hálókörletébe, és bár a fiú erősen tiltakozott, a nő ezúttal nem törődött vele. Harry Piton engedélyével felmehetett az igazgatói irodába.

Pettigrew-t lenyomták egy székre, és odakötözték. Perselus a legnagyobb örömmel feszítette szét a férfi szorosra zárt ajkait, és megitatta vele a _Veritaserumot_. Alig pár másodpercig bírt csak küzdeni a hatása ellen, majd a semmibe révedő tekintete elárulta, hogy a szérum már hat.  
Végig az igazgató kérdezett, a többiek csak figyeltek.

Albus tudni akarta, ki volt az áruló a Rendben, és a meglepetése nem is lehetett volna nagyobb. Amelia Bones adta ki róluk az információkat, meglehet a mentségére szolgált, hogy Voldemort az unokahúga megölésével tartotta sakkban. Kiderült, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr tőle tudta meg Asthon hayesi búvóhelyüket, és azt is tudja már, hogy pontosan kik tartoznak a Rendhez. Mindenkit megfigyelés alatt tartanak és követnek. Arthur torka elszorult.

– Ha a családomnak bármi baja esik… – Nem tudta tovább mondani, még a gondolat is megrémítette.

Susane Bones elmondta a nagynénjének, hogy Harry nem tudja használni a pálcáját, ezért raboltatta el Voldemort a Granger lányt. Arra számított, hogy a fiú is a többiekkel lesz majd az erdőben. Peter állítása szerint Narcissa Malfoy nem akarta, hogy a fia részt vegyen a dologban, de nem volt választása.

– Mit tervez Voldemort? Bizonyára hamarosan meg fog minket támadni – mondta az igazgató, és feszülten várt a válaszra. – Mikor és hol támad?  
– A Sötét Nagyúr nem avatott be minket minden részletbe, de támadni fog – felelte monoton hangon Peter. – Még karácsony előtt le fog csapni a mugliimádó férgekre, és mindent el fog pusztítani maga körül.  
– Ahhoz nekünk is lesz egy-két szavunk! – morogta Mordon.  
– Nem ejt majd foglyokat… – motyogta Peter. – Megjutalmazza majd azokat, akik mellé álltak.  
– Ebben egészen biztos voltam – jegyezte meg keserűen Dumbledore.  
– Kingsley, kérem, keresse fel a minisztert, és tájékoztassa a fejleményekről. – A szerecsen varázsló bólintott. – Mondja meg neki, hogy még ma át akarom szállíttatni a foglyot a minisztériumba, nem szándékozom a kelleténél tovább itt tartani a kastélyban.  
– A Malfoy fiút is odavisszük? – kérdezte Kingsley.  
– Nem, Dracót nem keverjük bele a dologba, de a másik két mardekárost sajnos nem hagyhatjuk ki belőle. – Albus arca ezernyi ráncba szaladt. Eddigi pályafutása alatt még soha nem kellett elfogatóparancsot kérnie egyetlen diákja ellen sem. Szörnyű idők jártak mostanság. Akiben megbízol, elárul, és már semmiben sem lehetsz biztos.

– Voldemort tudja, hogy Harrynek új pálca készül? – kérdezte Dora hirtelen.  
– A Nagyúr nem tud erről – felelte Peter.  
– Egészen biztos ez? – lépett oda a nő, és erőszakkal maga felé fordította a férfi fejét.  
– Nem tud hazudni a szérum hatása alatt – jegyezte meg Piton.

Harry egész idáig egy szót sem szólt, biztosra vette, hogy a többiek talán meg is feledkeztek róla, hogy ott van. Most odalépett a boszorkány mellé, és megkérdezte azt, amit mindig is tudni akart.  
– Miért árultad el a szüleimet? – Nem tehetett róla, de a hangja elcsuklott.  
– Nem tehettem mást, a Nagyúr erős volt, ha nem teszem, megölt volna…  
– Meg kellett volna halnod, te féreg! – sziszegte Piton, majd ökölbe szorította a kezét, és egy jókorát behúzott Pettigrew-nak.  
– Perselus! – kiáltott fel Dumbledore, és felpattant a székéből. A sötét hajú férfi felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé. – Magam se csinálhattam volna jobban, fiam.  
– Gyávaságból árulta el őket. – Harry ezt inkább magának mondta, de Pettigrew mégis válaszolt.  
– Nem volt választásom…  
– De igen, meg kellett volna őket védened, figyelmeztetned kellett volna Jamest! – Dora szemében izzott a düh. Kedve lett volna darabokra tépni ezt a férget. – Az életedet kellett volna adnod értük!

Harry szeméből megindultak a könnycseppek. Ennyi lett volna a magyarázat a szülei halálára? Valaki gyávasága? Ha nem ő a titokgazda, hanem Sirius, a szülei élnének. A keresztapja bátor volt, ő meghalt volna inkább, de nem beszélt volna.  
Mielőtt belegondolt volna, hogy veszi ki magát a dolog, Dora felé fordult, és a fejét a nő vállára hajtotta. Tonks csak egy másodpercig hezitált, majd karjait a fiú köré fonta, és szorosan átölelte.  
– Annyira sajnálom, kincsem – suttogta Harry fülébe. – Bárcsak ne történt volna meg.  
– Azt hiszem, ideje, hogy Harry ágyba kerüljön – szólalt meg Dumbledore határozott hangon.

Piton és Tonks a Kövér Dáma portréjáig kísérte a fiút. Útközben egy percre sem engedte el a boszorkány kezét, és ezúttal nem tiltakozott, mikor Perselus megölelte búcsúzásképen.

– Próbálj meg aludni – simogatta meg Dora az arcát, majd finoman megpuszilta. – Holnap reggel találkozunk.  
– Igen, holnap – bólintott a fiú. – Jó éjszakát!  
– Jó éjt, fiam! – szólt utána Piton.  
Harry visszafordult a portrélyukból, és még egyszer szomorúan rámosolygott a „szüleire".

Cornelius Caramel, nyomában a fontoskodó Percy Weasleyvel, már kora hajnalban a Roxfort folyosóin menetelt. A minisztert legszebb álmából zavarták fel tegnap éjjel, és a hír, amit akkor kapott, még Voldemort felbukkanásánál is váratlanabbul érte. Semmi esetre sem hagyhatta, hogy ez a hír kiszivárogjon, hiszen amikor kiderült Siriusról, hogy ártatlan, azt gondosan elhallgatták mindenki elől, hogy Pettigrew életben van. Mindenkitől titoktartást követelt, és szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy bárki beszélni merjen a Reggeli Próféta riportereivel.  
Tudni akarta, mi a fene folyik itt.

– Cornelius, örülök, hogy újra látom. – Dumbledore biccentett Percy felé is, és hellyel kínálta vendégeit. – Hálás vagyok, hogy idefáradt.  
– Hagyjuk az udvariaskodást! – csattant fel a miniszter. – Tegnap a minisztériumba hurcoltak egy olyan személyt, akinek már tizenöt éve halottnak kéne lennie! Mégis mit jelentsen ez?  
– Azt hittem, Kingsley már tájékoztatta mindenről. – Az igazgató meglehetősen higgadtnak tűnt, amivel csak még jobban felbőszítette Caramelt.  
– Szóval tényleg azt várják, hogy elhiggyem, hogy Tudjukki meg fog minket támadni? – A férfi kihúzta magát, és tagadóan megrázta a fejét. – Ez kész őrültség, biztos vagyok benne…  
– Ha hajlandó lenne kihallgatni Mr. Pettigrew-t, akkor ön is megbizonyosodhatna róla, hogy az állításaink igazak – mondta Dumbledore, és pálcájával intett a teáskanna felé, amiből aranyló tea folyt bele a három odakészített csészébe. – Sajnos szembe kell néznünk a tényekkel. A minisztériumnak fel kell készülnie a támadásra.  
– Egyszerűen szégyentelen, hogy maguk már kihallgatták a foglyot. Egyáltalán hogyan szedtek ki belőle az információkat? Az igazságszérum használata minisztériumi szabályzás alatt áll! – csapott az asztalra. – Önkényesen felülbírált egy törvényt!  
– Ilyen időket élünk, szükség törvényt bont – tárta szét a kezét Albus. – Valóban arról akar velem vitatkozni, hogy volt-e jogunk kikérdezni a foglyot, vagy hajlandó velük együttműködni?  
– Egyáltalán hogy találtak rá? Volt felhatalmazásuk a…  
– Nem, nem volt felhatalmazásunk! – Dumbledore kezdte elveszíteni híresen nagy türelmét. – De nem is volt rá szükség. Arról pedig nem áll módomban beszámolni, hogy akadtunk a nyomára.  
– A Mágiaügyi minisztérium felbolydult, Amelia Bonest senki sem találja, és minden a feje tetején áll, hála maguknak!  
– Számomra nem volt váratlan Amelia távozása – jegyezte meg az igazgató mindent tudó mosollyal.  
– Ezt meg hogy érti? – hökkent meg a férfi.  
– Nem fontos – legyintett Dumbledore.

Dumbledore egy ideje már tudta, hogy áruló van közöttük, és amikor Peter elmondta neki, ki adta át nekik az információkat, egyszeriben mindent megértett. Amelia Bones elvesztette a családját az első háború során, az egyetlen, aki megmaradt neki, az az unokahúga, Susan volt. Dumbledore biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort megfenyegette a boszorkányt, hogy megöli a kislányt, és így fontos információkat tudott belőle kiszedni a Renddel és a minisztériummal kapcsolatban. Még kora hajnalban elment a boszorkány házába, aki addigra már mindenét összecsomagolta, és szökésre készült. Albus biztosította róla, hogy tisztázni fogja a Főnix Rendje előtt, és biztonságos helyre vitte az unokahúgával együtt, mielőtt még a halálfalók rájuk találtak volna, hogy végezzenek velük.

Caramel húsos tokája megremegett az indulattól, ahogy Albus Dumbledore magyarázatára várt, de az idős mágus elszántan hallgatott. Percy kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá, és a kezébe adott egy aktát.

– Beszélni akarok Harry Potterrel! – jelentette ki a miniszter ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
– Megtudhatnám, hogy miért ilyen fontos egy ilyen korai órán kitörölnöm a békés álmot az egyik diákom szeméből? Minden kérdésre szívesen felelek, Harry nem volt jelen, mikor kihallgattuk a foglyot.  
– Én úgy értesültem, hogy itt volt! – vágta rá Caramel.  
– Bizonyára valami félreértés lehet – hazudta Albus. Ki akarta hagyni ebből a fiút.  
– Teljesen mindegy, hogy itt volt vagy sem, beszélni akarok vele és azzal a Pitonnal is! – dacoskodott Cornelius, erősen megmarkolva zöld keménykalapjának karimáját. – Nálam vannak a gyámsági kérelem okiratai, és az ügymenet megkívánja, hogy beszélhessek velük.  
– Ez a legfontosabb jelen pillanatban? – Az igazgató kezdett kijönni a béketűréséből, pedig ez nagyon ritkán fordult vele elő. – Voldemort meg fog minket támadni! Emberek halnak meg, ha nem teszünk valamit!  
– Ne ejtse ki a nevét! – kapott a szívéhez ijedten a csíkos taláros férfi. – Hívja ide Pottert és Pitont! – ismételte meg újfent a kérését. – Beszélni akarok a fiúval erről az egész felfordulásról!  
– Érdekli a véleménye? – hökkent meg az igazgató. – Ha emlékezetem nem csal, akkor tavaly igen hatékonyan próbálta meg elhitetni az emberekkel, hogy Harry Potter egy félnótás hazudozó. Érdekes, hogy most kíváncsi lenne, mit gondol a jelen helyzetünkről…  
– Mióta elkezdődött az új tanév, megpróbáltam vele érintkezésbe lépni, de maga nem hagyta! – felelte Caramel, figyelmen kívül hagyva Albus előző megjegyzését.  
– Ha mindenképpen szót kíván vele váltani, tanácsos lenne egy bocsánatkéréssel kezdenie. – Dumbledore összeillesztette az ujjait az ölében. Meglehetősen élvezte, hogy bosszanthatja a minisztert.  
– Vagy úgy… – szűkült össze a szeme Corneliusnak. – Ha ennyivel jobban tudja, mit kéne tennem, talán magának kéne lennie a miniszternek! – Ezt a kijelentését azon mód meg is bánta, ahogy elhagyta a száját. – Hívja ide!

Dumbledore magára hagyta a vendégeit, és elindult Perselus lakosztálya felé. Magában már átkozta a döntését, amiért a minisztériumot is bevonta Pettigrew ügyébe, hiszen várható volt, hogy Cornelius még a súlyos helyzet ellenére is homokba akarja dugni a fejét.  
Perselus szinte rögtön ajtót nyitott neki, miután bekopogott. Albus szerencséjére Dora a férfinál töltötte az éjszakát, így nem kellett őt is külön felkeresnie.  
A nő szeme karikás volt, nem sokat aludt az éjjel. Éppen a ruhájával vacakolt, azt tervezte, hogy már korán reggel meglátogatja a húgát a gyengélkedőn.

Dumbledore néhány szóban elmondta nekik, hogy Caramel az irodájában ül, és azt akarja, hogy Perselus és Harry menjenek fel hozzá. Sajnálatos módon a gyámsági eljárást fontosabbnak vélte, mint egy háborút. Hangsúlyából érezhető volt, mennyire feldúlt, és mennyire megveti most a minisztert.

– De hát nem is volt időnk felkészülni! – fakadt ki Dorothea, miközben a Griffendél tornya felé tartottak. – Teljesen kiment a fejünkből… Hogy lehet, hogy Caramelnek most hirtelen ilyen fontos lett a dolog?  
– Hárítani akar – morogta Piton az igazgató másik oldalán menetelve.  
– Úgy van, mindent elkövet, hogy ne kelljen szembenéznie a valósággal – bólintott Albus. – Annyira fél, hogy bármivel szívesebben foglalkozik, csak ne kelljen az embereknek elmondani az igazságot. Máskülönben, ha megint bolondnak állítja be Harryt az újságokban, akkor az emberek újfent elpártolnak tőlünk. És lássuk be, ha valaki egy olyan ember gyámsága alá akar tartozni, aki éveken át a legrosszabb magatartással viseltetett iránta, az nem mondható éppen józan gondolkozásúnak. – Bocsánatkérően nézett a bájitalmesterre, aki értően bólintott.  
– Elég nehéz lesz hazudnia saját magának, amikor majd egy halálfaló áll a nappalijában, azzal a szándékkal, hogy megölje! – zúgolódott a nő. – Idióta!  
– Osztom a véleményét, kisasszony, de jelen helyzetben nem tudunk más tenni, mint engedünk neki… Egyébiránt, Cornelius engedélye nélkül is szólhatunk az auroroknak, és Kingsley éppen ezen munkálkodik.  
– Nemcsak nekik kéne szólni, mindenki veszélyben van!

Piton ment fel a Griffendél toronyba a fiúk hálótermébe, ahol még mindenki aludt. Nem szívesen ébresztette fel a fiát, különösen nem Caramel miatt, de nem volt választása. Ezen a beszélgetésen mindenképpen túl kellett esniük, hogy hivatalossá váljon a gyámsági felügyelet, de azt hitte, még több idejük lesz. Nem is igazán tudta volna szavakba önteni a kapcsolatát Harryvel, de bármi is alakult közöttük, még túlságosan bizonytalan volt a fiú részéről.  
A fiú még nagyon fáradt volt. Alig két órája tudott végre álomba szenderülni, mert addig nem hagyták nyugodni a gondolatai. Az, ahogyan Pettigrew könyörgött neki, és ahogyan Piton megvédte. A zsigereiben azt kívánta bárcsak a professzor már akkor megütötte volna azt a férget. Aggódott Tonksért és Hermionéért, és nagyon szánta Dorát. Tudta, hogy a nőnek bűntudata van a húga miatt. Ismerte ezt az érzést, hiszen számtalanszor átjárta már a szívét, mikor Cedric és Sirius meghaltak.

Potter nagyokat ásítva lépett ki a folyosóra, ahol Dumbledore professzor és Dora várt rá. Az igazgató bátorítóan megszorította a fiú vállát, és tájékoztatta mindarról, amit tudnia kellett. Harry összezavarodva nézett hol Dorára, hol pedig Perselusra.

– Mit… Mit kell mondanom a miniszter úrnak? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, ahogy haladtak a folyosón.  
– Nem tudjuk, hogy mit fog tőled kérdezni, és valamiért úgy sejtem, hogy mi nem lehetünk majd veled – felelte Albus. – Annyi bizonyos, hogy nem véletlenül akarja éppen most lefolytatni a procedúrát.  
– Megint hülyének akar beállítani az emberek előtt? – kérdezte Harry idegesen.  
A többiek tanácstalanul összenéztek.  
Dora igyekezett optimizmusba csomagolni az aggodalmát, hogy Harry ne érezze azt, mekkora a gond.  
– Az a fontos, hogy azt mondd, amit őszintén gondolsz – közölte. – Nem hiszem, hogy gond lesz. Végül is mi baj történhet? – Könnyednek szánt mosolya senkit sem tévesztett meg.

Időközben elérték a kőszobrot, ami elrejtette a csigalépcsőt.

– Mindenképpen tartsak ki amellett, hogy Pitont akarom a gyámomnak? – Harry hangja meglehetősen fásultan csengett, ami nem volt meglepő, hiszen egy újabb dolgot akartak ráerőltetni, amit ő nem igazán akart.  
– Bízom benned, Harry – jegyezte meg az igazgató, majd elindult a lépcsőn.

Dora felfelé tartotta keresztben tartott ujjait, a többiekre mosolygott.  
– Egy kalappal! – mondta annyi biztatással a hangjában, amennyire csak tőle tellett.

Albus keze már a réz kilincsen volt, mikor Piton hirtelen megtorpant, és jelezte, hogy szeretne pár szót négyszemközt váltani Harryvel.  
A fiú idegesen toporgott az ajtó előtt, mihamarabb túl akart esni az egészen. Perselus megragadta a fiú vállait, és maga felé fordította.

– Ha most oda bemegyünk, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy Caramel mindent el fog követni, hogy elbizonytalanítson – fogott bele a férfi, pillantását a fiú tekintetébe fúrva. – A múltam egy részét már ismered, és sejtem, hogy a miniszter alaposan ki fogja teregetni a dolgaimat előtted.  
– Nem akarom tudni a részleteket – mondta Harry némi aggodalommal a hangjában. – Tudom, amit tudnom kell, nem igaz?  
– Harry, nekem… – Piton egy másodpercre lehajtotta a fejét, majd újra a fiú szemébe nézett, és a pillantása olyan átható volt, hogy Potter úgy érezte, hogy a bájitalmester szinte lyukat éget a tekintetével a koponyáján. – Nekem több a múltam, mint a jövőm. Egyszer majd megérted ezt…  
– Dumbledore nem fogja hagyni, hogy besározzák, vagyis gondolom, nem fogja hagyni – mondta a fiú félszegen.  
– Az nem érdekes, de fontos, hogy őszintén válaszolj minden kérdésre, amit feltesznek neked. Nem várom el tőled, hogy hazudj!  
– De mi van akkor, ha a válaszom olyasvalami lesz, ami csak ront a helyzeten? – kérdezte Potter zavartan.  
– Harry, én szeretnék az apád lenni! – Piton most először mondta ki ezt hangosan a fiú előtt, és Potter zavartan elkapta a pillantását. – De már elég idős vagy ahhoz, hogy egyedül is eldöntsd, hogy mi az, ami jó neked. Semmit nem akarok rád erőltetni. Világos?!  
Potter lassan bólintott, a szíve egy kis részével érezte, hogy bízhat, bíznia kell Pitonban, és még ha most ódzkodik is attól, hogy elfogadja gyámjának, nem fogja hagyni Caramelnek, hogy valami ostobaságot kövessen el az „ő érdekében".

– Mindent el fogok követni, hogy a válaszaim alapján megítéljék önnek a gyámságot. – A torka kissé összeszorult, ahogy az utolsó szót is kiejtette a száján.

Caramel időközben önkényesen elfoglalta Dumbledore székét, és Percy odahúzta a sajátját mellé. Türelmetlenül várták, hogy Piton és Harry is megérkezzen. A miniszter izgatottan köszörülte a torkát, és Weasley pennája már a pergamenlaphoz ért, készen arra, hogy minden elhangzott mondatot lejegyezzen. Az iskola egykori igazgatóinak portréalakjai dühösen méregették a két pöffeszkedő varázslót.

Az igazgató magához intette Harryt. Caramel nem örült neki, hogy a bájitalmester is jelen van, és éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor Dumbledore felemelte a kezét.

– Úgy vélem, jobb, ha mindkettőjükkel egyszerre beszél, hiszen mind Harryt, mind pedig Perselust érinti az ügy – közölte meglehetős nyugalommal. – Azt hiszem, lényegesebben leegyszerűsíti a procedúrát, ha egyszerre teszi fel nekik a kérdéseit. Bár meg kell jegyeznem, ez most egy teljeséggel időszerűtlen dolog.  
– Valóban szeretnék szót váltani Mr. Pitonnal is, de hogy várhatom el Mr. Pottertől, hogy őszintén feleljen a kérdéseimre, ha az a személy is jelen van, akire a kérdések vonatkoznak?  
Caramel úgy beszélt Harryről, mintha ott sem lenne. A fiúban fortyogott a düh, de az arca rezzenéstelen maradt.

– Biztosíthatom róla, miniszter úr, hogy semmilyen módon nem kívánom befolyásolni Harryt – mondta Piton, majd leült az egyik székre, ezzel azt sugallva, hogy nem lesz hajlandó magára hagyni a fiút. – Nincsen titkolnivalóm a fiam előtt.  
– Azt majd meglátjuk – morogta az orra alatt Caramel.

Dumbledore leült a díványra, és akkurátus mozdulatokkal elrendezte maga körül a talárját. A miniszter nem szólt neki, hogy menjen ki, úgy vélte, csak felesleges időpocsékolás lenne, bár mélyen sértette az igazgató jelenléte.

Weasley Harryre nézett, és sorolni kezdte az adatait.  
– Harry James Potter, született, 1980. Július 31-én. Szülei James Potter és Lily Evans…

– Hagyjuk most a személyes adatokat, Perry, tudjuk, hogy kik ülnek velünk szemben – csattant fel Caramel türelmetlenül.  
Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a miniszter eltévesztette Percy nevét, aki kissé el is pirult.

– Harry James Potter, szabad akaratából kérvényezi, hogy Perselus Tobias Piton gyámsága alá kerüljön? – kérdezte Caramel, és azt remélte, a válasz nem lesz.  
– Igen, uram! – csendült tisztán a fiú hangja.  
A miniszter kelletlen mosolyra húzta a száját, más válaszra számított, és ezzel a fiú is tisztában volt.  
– Biztos vagy te ebben, édes fiam? – kérdezett rá újfent Caramel.  
– Holtbiztos, uram – bólintott Potter, megnyomva minden egyes szót.  
A csíkos taláros férfi kérdőn Percyre nézett, aki csak a vállát vonogatta. Kénytelen volt további kérdéseket feltenni, hogy ne tűnjön teljesen idiótának, holott Dumbledore most már biztos volt benne, hogy Cornelius Caramel mindenféle szempontból alkalmatlan a miniszteri poszt betöltésére.  
– Megtudhatnám, hogy miért pont őt választottad? – vonta össze szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Piton professzor jó ember, és meg tud engem védeni, ha Voldemort megtámadja az…  
– Merlin szerelmére, ne mondd ki a nevét! – jajveszékelt a miniszter.  
– De ha egyszer így hívják… – szűrte a fiú a fogai között, ezért Piton figyelmeztetően megérintette a karját. Csak egy pillanat volt az egész, Harry mégis valahogy ellazult tőle.  
– Szóval úgy gondolod, védelemre szorulsz?  
– Igen, azt hiszem, nem árt, ha óvatos vagyok, tudja hogy van ez, uram, történik mostanában ez-az. – Dumbledore jókedvűen Harryre hunyorgott.

Caramel kelletlenül intett a fejével Percynek, hogy jelölje be, a kiskorú önként vállalja az örökbefogadást.

– Perselus Piton, milyen megfontolásból szándékozik gyámsága alá venni az itt jelenlévő kiskorú gyermeket?  
– Gondoskodni kívánok Harryről, megadni neki mindent, amire szellemileg és testileg szüksége van – felelte Piton rezzenéstelen arccal.  
– Ha jól sejtem, ez irányú vágya egészen új keletű… Ha jól tudom, az önök viszonya nem volt felhőtlen a múltban.  
– Elrendeztük a dolgot egymás között, amit kellett, megbeszéltünk – kotyogott bele Harry.  
– Igen, ez így van – mondta Piton nagyon lassan, amiből a fiú megértette, hogy jobb, ha nem vág inkább közbe, mikor nem őt kérdezik.  
– Tudtommal a fiúnak van gyámja, a nagynénje.  
– Mostanáig Harryt a mugli rokonai gondozták, de ez év szeptemberében lemondtak a gyámsági jogukról.  
Harryt meglepte, hogy egyáltalán létezik egy ilyen dokumentum, és elmélázott rajta, hogy esetleg nem hamisítvány-e.  
Caramel egy szempillantás alatt átfutotta a mugli okmányi iroda papírját, amit Piton tett le elé. Nem igazán ismerte ki magát abban a világban, de az okirat hitelesnek tűnt.

– Ön, mint korábban felmentett halálfaló, milyen erkölcsi támaszt tud nyújtani egy kiskorú számára? – A miniszter érdeklődve fürkészte Harry arcát, hátha felfedezni vél rajta valamiféle bizonytalanságot a halálfaló szó hallatán, de Potter nagyon gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy még csak a szeme se rebbenjen.  
– Harry tisztában van a múltammal, amit természetesen nem tudok megváltoztatni, de a rehabilitációm sikeres volt – felelte a bájitalmester. – Máskülönben nem hiszem, hogy egy ilyen helyen dolgozhatnék.  
– Évekkel ezelőtt is kezeskedtem Perselusért, és ez most is így van – szólalt meg Dumbledore. – Ha kívánja átnézni az elmúlt évek értekését, amit róla készítettem, átadhatom önnek az aktákat.  
Caramel megrázta a fejét, nem érdekelte az értékelés, azt akarta kihúzni a fiúból, hogy igenis ódzkodik attól, hogy Piton legyen a gyámja.  
– Tehát téged nem zavar Mr. Piton múltja? – szegezte a kérdést a fiúnak.  
– Ez így nem teljesen igaz, uram – felelte Harry. – Nem vagyok vele kibékülve, de mint Piton professzor is említette, ezeken a dolgokon már nem lehet változtatni. Megpróbálok inkább előre tekinteni, és adni egy esélyt magunknak.  
– Minden részletbe beavatta Mr. Pottert? – érdeklődött Cornelius.

Harry tudott egy-két dolgot Piton múltjáról, de túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy tisztában volt az egésszel. Egy pillanatra nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta, és lopva a mellette ülő férfire nézett, aki látszólag mereven bámulta a minisztert. Ki ez a férfi? Tényleg rábízhatja magát? A válasz szinte rögtön kész is volt a fejében, ám az arckifejezése, ahogy egy röpke másodpercre elbizonytalanodott, nem maradt észrevétlen Dumbledore előtt.

– Nem kell, hogy azt próbálja kiimádkozni Piton professzorból, hogy színt valljon nekem. Mert ez már megtörtént, amit el kellett mondania, elmondott! – Harry elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a miniszter szinte megbotránkozott a kijelentésétől.  
– Csak akkor szólalj meg, ha kérdeznek! – pirított rá fontoskodva Percy.  
– Édesanyád nem lenne rád büszke, ha most látna – feleselt vissza Harry.  
– Ne térjünk el a tárgytól! – csapott az asztalra Caramel.  
– Nyilvánvalóan nem számoltam be neki minden cselekedetemről, de nagyjából tisztában van vele, miket tettem, és ennyi elég is neki. Miután megpróbálok egy bizalmi kapcsolatot kialakítani a fiammal, nem gondolhatja, hogy titkolózom előtte. – Piton enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét.

Caramel látta, hogy hiába feszegeti Piton múltját, ezzel a témával nem jut sehova. Kapkodva kihúzott egy pergament az előtte heverő halomból, és hangosan felolvasta. A kimutatást minisztériumi kérelem alapján a Gringotts készítette Harry vagyonáról.

– Ismeretes ön előtt, hogy mekkora vagyon birtokosa Harry Potter? – szűkítette össze a szemét a miniszter. – Ha ön lesz a gondviselője, akkor a nagykorúságáig ön fogja felügyelni a vagyonát.  
– A fiam beleegyezése nélkül nem kívánom kezelni a pénzügyeit, elég nagy már hozzá, hogy eldöntse, mennyit és mire akar költeni. Nem tartozik nekem számadással, megbízom az értékítéletében. Mint mondtam, gondoskodni szeretnék róla, megadni neki mindent, amiben eddig nem volt része.  
– Én úgy látom, hogy Mr. Potternek nincsenek anyagi gondjai…  
– Én a családra kívántam célozni, nem a pénzbeli dolgokra! – sziszegte Piton feszes állkapoccsal. Legszívesebben megátkozta volna a vele szemben pöffeszkedő ostoba varázslót.  
– Ezek szerint ön kíván gondoskodni az…  
– Otthonáról, a továbbtanulásáról, és természetesen a jövője megalapozásáról – fejezte be a mondatot Perselus.  
– Természetesen – vicsorgott Caramel.

Caramel még jó fél órán át faggatta mindkettőjüket, egy sor olyan kérdést szegezve nekik, aminek a válaszaival egyáltalán nem volt megelégedve, mert nem nagyon tudott mibe belekötni. Pitont felmentették minden vád alól annak idején, így a múltjával nem hozakodhatott elő többet. A bájitalmester kész volt most rögtön írásos nyilatkozatot tenni, hogy semmilyen módon nem kívánja kezelni Harry vagyonát a fiú beleegyezése nélkül, így Caramel ezt a „csatát" is elvesztette. Egyetlen kártyalap maradt a tarsolyában. Általános nézet volt, hogy egyedülálló szülőt még súlyosabban kell elbírálni, mint egy házaspárt, kiváltképpen, ha a leendő gyámszülő nem nőnemű.

– Mr. Piton, ön azt állítja, hogy mindenben megfelel egy gyámszülő kritériumának, ámbár én ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos… – Kis hatásszünetet tartott. – Egy egyedülálló férfi aligha tudná pótolni az anyai szeretetet, és ez bizony lényeges szempont lenne. Mi értelme lenne, hogy engedélyezzem, hogy a fiú egy csonka család tagja legyen, mikor házaspárok százai tudnának neki boldog otthont nyújtani?

Harry összerezzent, de ügyesen titkolta. Nem akart idegenekhez kerülni. Már azt is nehezen fogadta el, hogy Piton legyen a gyámja, de egy vadidegenhez semmi kedve nem volt. Elképzelte, ahogy udvariasan bólogat a tolakodó, kíváncsi kérdésekre, amiket ismeretlen emberek szegeznek neki. Ahogy unottan pózol a gyámszülei mellett az esélyeken, amiket azért rendeznek, hogy megmutassák az új „kincsüket". Erre aztán végképp nem vágyott. Akkor inkább már Piton.

– Egy egyedülálló nő pedig az apai szigornak van híján, ugyebár – replikázott Piton összeszűkült szemmel. – Nem igazán értem, miért feltétele az örökbefogadásnak az, hogy egyedülálló vagyok, vagy sem.  
– Kíván ön házasságra lépni valakivel a közeljövőben, hogy így biztosítsa Mr. Potter számára a neki kijáró családi légkört? – Caramel a zsebében érezte a győzelmet.

Harry ledöbbent. Ilyen kérdésre nem számított, és úgy vette észre, hogy Pitont is váratlanul érte. Egy pár másodpercig némán meredt maga elé, majd végül felemelte a fejét, egyenesen a miniszter szemébe nézett, és jól érthetően kimondta: – Igen, úgy tervezem, hogy mihamarabb megnősülök!

Harry halkan felnyögött, de köhögésnek álcázta a dolgot. A miniszternek valószínűleg az sem tűnt volna fel, ha kiabálni kezd, mert olyan dermedten nézett Pitonra, mint akit eltalált egy sóbálvány átok. Az arca hamuszürke volt, és erőtlenül bólintott, mikor Perselus felajánlotta, hogy idehívja a leendő feleségét.

Dora idegesen járkált fel-alá a kőszörny előtt. Már szinte tövig rágta a körmeit, és minden percben azért fohászkodott, hogy Perselus türtőztetni tudja magát, míg felteszik neki a minden bizonnyal kényes természetű kérdéseket. Megfordult a fejében, hogy gyorsan elszalad a gyengélkedőre, de tartott tőle, hogyha elmegy, akkor biztosan lemarad valami fontosról.

A boszorkány ijedten pördült meg, mikor Perselus megjelent a lépcső alján. Sietősen odalépett a nőhöz, és megragadta a vállait. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, beavatta a boszorkányt az irodában lezajlott beszélgetésbe. Dora meglehetősen paprikás hangulatba került, mikor értesült róla, hogy Caramel micsoda undorító játszmát játszik velük, de miután megtudta Perselus legutolsó válaszát, még a szája is tátva maradt.

– El foglak venni feleségül! – közölte a nővel, aki nem mert hinni a fülének.  
– Most? Mármint komolyan? – nyögte Dora zavartan.  
– Természetesen nem most, Thea, de az a dilettáns, idióta Caramel mindenáron kierőszakolta belőlem, hogy azt mondjam, megnősülök, különben biztos vagyok benne, hogy elutasítaná a kérelmet! – morogta türelmetlenül. – Hálás lennék érte, ha egy időre felöltenéd magadra a boldogságban úszó jegyesem szerepét.  
– Milyen romantikus – vigyorgott a nő. – Beszélni akar velem is?  
Piton bólogatott, és a szemét forgatta a nő féktelen jókedve láttán.  
– Mit mondjak, hogy már évek óta jegyben járunk? – kérdezte fojtott hangon a nő, ahogy felfelé haladtak a lépcsőn. – Az mindenesetre nem venné ki magát jól, ha beismerném, hogy az előbb közölted velem, hogy elveszel.  
– Csak hazudj valamit, az jól megy neked! – lökte meg Piton gyengéden a nőt, hogy átlépje a küszöböt.

Caramel paprikapiros arccal, vicsorogva hallgatta végig, ahogy Dora egy teljesen kitalált lánykérés részleteit tárta elé. Dumbledore meglehetősen jól szórakozott a kiszínezett részleteken, Piton viszont kissé ideges lett, ahogy a nő azt taglalta, hogy a bájitalmester a ragyogó hold alatt ereszkedett előtte fél térdre, és egy szívhez szóló beszédet mondott neki.  
Harry nem mert a nőre nézni, mert tartott tőle, hogy pukkadozó nevetésben törne ki, ha csak egy percre is odapillantana.

– Fiam, ismered ezt a hölgyet? – kérdezte idegesen Caramel.  
– Természetesen, uram, a hölgy, mint mondta, Dorothea Tonks, a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzorunk, és Piton professzor jegyese. Ezt már év eleje óta tudjuk…  
– Igazán? – A miniszteren látszott, hogy azt fontolgatja, hogy higgyen-e a fiúnak.  
– Nagyon jól tanít, és mindenki kedveli az iskolában – fűzte tovább a szót Harry.  
– Ha a gyámod feleségül veszi, akkor ő lesz a mostohaanyád. Ez a tény nem zaklat fel? – Caramel kétségbeesetten próbált kapaszkodni az utolsó szalmaszálba.  
– Úgy gondolom, hogy Piton professzor nagyon szerencsés, hogy a kisasszony igent mondott neki, és nekem ez ellen semmi kifogásom. Ön is mondta, hogy nekem boldog családi légkörre van szükségem, azt hiszem, most meg fogom kapni. – Potter szemtelenül vigyorogni kezdett, de aztán észbe kapott, és megint faarccal meredt az asztal irányába.

– A rám ruházott hatalomnál fogva, ezennel elfogadom a gyámsági kérelmüket – morogta Cornelius olyan halkan, hogy szinte alig lehetett hallani.

Percy remegő kézzel nyújtotta oda a lepecsételésre váró dokumentumokat, amit Caramel olyan vehemenciával firkantott alá, hogy félő volt, kiszakítja a pergament a tolla végével. Köszönés és gratuláció nélkül állt fel az asztaltól, és sietősen a fejébe nyomta a keménykalapját, majd megcélozta az ajtót. Mielőbb ki akart jutni a Roxfortból, most, hogy a terve dugába dőlt.

– Cornelius, még egy szóra, ha kérhetem! – állította meg Dumbledore a férfit. – Végtelenül sajnálom, hogy a saját félelmei efféle esztelen, felesleges lépésekre sarkallták. Remélem, hogy egy napon majd kritikus szemmel tekint vissza a minisztersége éveire, és tanulni fog a hibáiból. Ilyen időkben nem ez lett volna a legfontosabb dolga, az országát kell megvédenie, mert akár tetszik magának, akár nem, Voldemort háborút indított a varázsvilág ellen, és aki nincs vele, az bizony az ellenségévé vált.

Caramel válaszra sem méltatta Albust, de dühös zihálásából egyértelműen látszott, hogy semmit nem fog végiggondolni soha. Még mindig nem volt hajlandó szembenézni a tényekkel, azt leszámítva, hogy ijedten összerezzent, mikor az igazgató nevén nevezte a Sötét Nagyurat.

Harry alig tudott szabadulni Dora fojtogató öleléséből, a nő arcán örömkönnyek csordultak végig. Miután a miniszter távozott, Piton végre hagyta, hogy a feszült „álarc", amit eddig magán viselt, a földre hulljon, a vonásai kisimultak, és halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy elnézte a fia küszködését, hogy valahogy lehámozza magáról az örömtől túláradóan érzelmes boszorkányt.  
Harry tartózkodó volt kissé, és csak a kezét nyújtotta a férfi felé, de már ez is szép gesztus volt tőle, és Perselus teljes mértékben megértette a zavarát. Apa lett, nem mutatta ki, de repesett a boldogságtól.

– Azt hiszem, Perselus, nekünk most le kéne menünk a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, hogy felébresszük Draco Malfoyt – szólalt meg Albus, miután kellően kiélvezte az önfeledt pillanatokat.  
– Mi lesz most Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Harry homlokráncolva. – Kicsapja az iskolából, uram?  
– Mindenekelőtt tájékoztatnom kell az iskolatanácsot az esetről, és úgy vélem, rájuk bízom a döntést. Sajnálatos azonban, hogy a másik két diákunkat fel kell jelentenem az auror parancsnokságon… De az ifjú Malfoy végül is nem tartott velük, és bár nem egészen önszántából, de átadta nekünk az információkat.  
– Én lemegyek a gyengélkedőre addig – mondta Dora előrelépve.  
– Veled tarthatok? – kérdezte félszegen Harry.  
– Persze, nagyon örülnék neki – felelte a nő mosolyogva. – De azt hittem, most inkább a barátaiddal szeretnél beszélni.

Harry hátrafordult, és a falon lógó órára lesett. Hermione még mindig a gyengélkedőn volt, és biztos volt benne, hogy Ron már ott ül az ágyánál, így végül is elmondhatja nekik a dolgokat.

Tonks csak rövid ideig volt magánál, de a láza már lement, és a vérzés is csillapodni látszott. Madam Pomfrey óránként adott neki a vérpótlóból, és úgy vélte, a boszorkány fel fog épülni. Hermionénak már kutya baja sem volt, egy kis ijedségen kívül, persze. Már vagy századszorra mesélte el a fiúknak, hogy mi történt az erdőben, de Ron még mindig ámulattal nézett a lányra.

Mikor Harry beavatta őket, mindketten ugyanolyan döbbenten néztek rá. A fiú nem is tudta pontosan, mit vár tőlük, hiszen még ő maga sem értett mindent. Hermione gyengéden megölelte, és biztosította róla, hogy helyesen cselekedett.

– Nem tudom, haver, hogy ez jó ötlet volt-e, de te tudod – vonogatta a vállát Ron. – Gondolom, anya most akkor Pitont is meg akarja majd hívni karácsonyra, az nagyon vidám lesz…  
– Ron, teneked csak ezen jár az eszed? – pirított rá Granger. – Nem érted, mi történt?  
A két fiú egyformán érdeklődve nézett rá. Igazából Harry is kíváncsi volt, milyen végkövetkeztetést vont le a történtekből mindig bölcs barátnője.  
– Harrynek van családja, igazi családja, akik nem fogják hagyni, hogy baja essen!  
– Ez így van, Hermione jól mondtad – lépett oda Dora az ágyhoz. – Bocsánat, nem akartalak megzavarni titeket – mosolyodott el szerényen. – Én csak…  
– Semmi baj, nem zavarsz… Doro. – Ez az egy szó olyan melegséggel csúszott ki Harry száján, hogy még őt magát is meglepte.

A boszorkány kedvesen végigsimított a fiú fején, majd elnézést kért tőlük és távozott, ám alighogy kilépett a gyengélkedő ajtaján, belefutott Dumbledore professzorba, aki nagyon izgatottnak tűnt.

– Jó napot, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley – üdvözölte a gyerekeket.  
– Jó napot, Dumbledore professzor – felelték kórusban.  
– Hogy érzi magát, kedvesem? – nézett kedvességtől csillogó kék szemével Hermionéra.  
– Köszönöm szépen, egészen jól vagyok – felelte Granger. – Remélem, Tonksszal is minden rendben lesz – lesett oda a tőle nem messze lévő ágyra, ahol a boszorkány feküdt.  
– Biztos vagyok benne – bólintott Albus. – Na, már most, nem szeretnék ünneprontó lenni, de egy kis időre le kell rabolnom tőletek Harryt, bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg megbeszélnivalótok van, de Ollivander úr megérkezett az irodámba, és magával hozta az új pálcádat.

Ollivander úr szívélyesen üdvözölte Harryt és Dorát, majd a fiú kezébe adta az aranyszínű dobozt, ami a varázspálcáját rejtette.  
Potter habozott egy ideig, a körmével kaparászta a doboz fedelét. Nem tudta, mi történik akkor, ha kinyitja, a kezébe veszi, de a várt hatás elmarad.

– Ne félj semmit, Harry, minden rendben lesz – mondta Piton, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban. – A pálcád működni fog, működnie kell.  
– Igen, igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy elkészítettem életem fő művét! Nem volt könnyű ötvöznöm a két pálcát, mert alapvetően nagyon különböznek egymástól, de végül sikerült megcsinálnom – büszkélkedett Ollivander.  
– Harry, ha kérhetlek, vedd a kezedbe a varázspálcádat – szólalt meg Dumbledore mögötte, és biztatóan a vállára helyezte a kezét.

Potter csak félve merte a kezébe venni a pálcát, de ahogy az ujjai hozzáértek a szépen megmunkált fához, olyan fényáradat töltötte be az igazgatói irodát, hogy a többieknek le kellett hunyniuk a szemüket egy pillanatra. Amikor megkapta ez első pálcáját, finom bizsergés futott végig a hátán, de ez a mostani egészen megcsiklandozta, és széles mosolyra késztette. A mágia azonnal szétáradt benne, szinte érezte, ahogy a kezén át összpontosul a pálcában.

– Próbáld ki, Harry – biztatta Dorothea. – A tiéd, használd…

Harry izgatott volt. Imádta a mágiát, imádta, ahogy szétárad benne az erő, de még mindig nem békült ki a tudattal, hogy ő már másvalaki. Valaki, aki ilyen szorosan kapcsolódik Pitonhoz és Tonkshoz, hiszen az ő pálcájuknak ötvözetéből készült az új varázspálcája. Még soha senkitől nem függött ennyire, és ez furcsa érzés volt számára. Nem feltétlenül rossz, csak meglehetősen szokatlan. A szívében érezte, hogy bármilyen varázsigét is fog kiejteni a száján, sikerrel fog járni.  
Elővigyázatosságból csak a _Lumos_ varázsigével próbálkozott meg, és ez az egyszerű kis fénygyújtó igézet is boldogsággal töltötte el, mikor a pálca végén egy határozott fénygömb jelent meg.

Boldogan fordult a többiek felé, de az örömét egy hangos csattanás oszlatta semmivé. Az igazgatói iroda kandallójára hangosan csörömpölve ereszkedett rá a rács.  
Mindenki odafordult, és Harry már éppen meg akarta kérdezni, mi volt ez, mikor az igazgató szemében életében először felfedezett valamit, amit eddig még sosem látott: félelmet.

– A minisztérium elbukott! – szólalt meg baljóslatú hangon Dumbledore. – Elvágták a kandallón keresztül menekülők útját.  
– Azt hiszem, én most megyek a családomhoz… – tördelte a kezeit Ollivander, és öreg korát meghazudtolva elsietett.  
– Idehívom McGalagony professzort – ajánlotta fel Dora.  
– Én pedig a bagolyházba megyek, és útnak indítom a leveleket – mondta Piton, és lobogó talárral elrohant Harry mellett.  
– Milyen leveleket? – kiáltott utána Harry.  
– Elővigyázatosságból már hetekkel korábban megírtam minden diákunk szüleinek, hogy hol tudják majd felvenni a gyerekeiket, ha Voldemort megtámadná az iskolát – felelte a bájitalmester helyett az igazgató. – Számítottam rá, hogy a kandallót nem fogjuk tudni használni… Harry, kérlek, menj le a gyengélkedőre, tájékoztasd a barátaidat, és mielőbb térjetek vissza a klubhelyiségetekbe, McGalagony professzor azonnal ott lesz, hogy elmondja a továbbiakat.  
– De…  
– Most nincs időm magyarázkodni, menj! – dörrent rá Dumbledore, életében először.

Potter szófogadóan elindult az ajtó felé. A lépcsőn viszont már meggyorsította lépteit, és rohanva tette meg az utat a gyengélkedőre. Kivágta a kétszárnyú ajtót, és elkiáltotta magát.

– Voldemort jön, meg fog támadni minket!


	23. Chapter 23

**Szereplő halála!**

23.

Ahol a vég, ott a kezdet

Harry és a barátai gyors léptekkel rohantak fel a Griffendél toronyba. McGalagony professzor már a klubhelyiségben volt, és mindenkinek utasításokat osztogatott. A nagyobbaknak segíteni kellett összekészülődni az alsósoknak, hogy aztán együtt elindulhassanak a kastélyparkba. A tanárnő sebes mozdulatokkal írta azoknak a diákoknak a nevét egy pergamenre, akik nem akarják elhagyni az iskolát, bár szíve szerint minden gyereket kimenekített volna a kastélyból.  
Harry, Hermione és Ron is feliratkozik. A tanárnő nagyon furcsa, sajnálkozós pillantást vetett a vörös hajú fiúra, és félrehívta őket a zsibongó tömegtől.

– Mr. Weasley, attól tartok, rossz hírt kell önnel közölnöm. – A hangja elcsuklott egy pillanatra. Minerva McGalagony tanári pályafutása során előfordult már néhány alkalommal, hogy diákjai közül arról kellett értesítenie valakit, hogy egy súlyos veszteség érte. De ez most más volt, mint az előző néhány alkalom. Itt nem hosszan tartó betegeskedés, vagy éppen az idős kor volt az, ami elvette egy gyerektől az egyik rokonát. Ez már a háború volt…

– Tudjukki megtámadta a Minisztériumot. – Már ez az egy mondat is megrémisztette Ront.  
– A minisztériumi dolgozók és az aurorok derekasan küzdöttek, ők mindent megtettek, hogy… De Caramel miniszter úr és az ön bátyja áldozatul estek egy robbantásnak. Szörnyen sajnálom, hogy tőlem tudja meg.  
Ron csak bámul maga elé, nem biztos, hogy felfogta, amit hallott, de Hermione nem tudta sokáig visszafogni magát, és sírva a nyakába borult.  
– A családja már úton van… Ők majd talán…

A szoba nyüzsgő zsibongásában elveszett Hermione szaggatott sírásának zaja. Harry csak állt mellettük, meredten bámulta a szőnyeget, és fogalma sem volt, mit kéne mondani. Nem különösebben kedvelte Percyt, ő volt az egyetlen a Weasley családból, akivel nem tudott kijönni, de soha nem kívánta a halálát. Mikor elvesztette Siriust – akit jóformán éppen csak hogy megismert –, mindenkit hibásnak tartott, még magát is. Haragudott a világra, azokra az emberekre, akik éltek, pedig már olyan vének voltak. Nem érezte igazságosnak, hogy az ő keresztapja, aki ereje teljében van, örökre elment, míg mások még élhetnek. De arról elképzelése sem volt, hogy Ron mit érezhet. A testvére meghalt, húsuk és vérük ugyanattól származott, ismerték egymást egész életükben, és most már Percy nincs többé.  
Az ikrek tűntek fel tőlük nem messze, látszott rajtuk, hogy McGalagony professzor már velük is beszélt. Szinte csak vonszolták a tagjaikat, eltűnt belőlük az örökös tettrekészség. Miközben előre haladtak, mindenkit félrelöktek az útjukból. Lassan lefejtették a zokogó Hermione kezeit az öccsükről, és ők is megölelték. Szívszorító látványt nyújtottak.

– Tanárnő, Pettigrew, ő még mindig fogoly, igaz? – kérdezte Harry sietve, nem bírta volna elviselni, ha sikerült volna megszöknie.  
– Kingsley szerint az elsők között volt, akit megöltek a halálfalók. – Az idős boszorkány magukra hagyta a gyászoló fiatalokat, miután még egyszer részvétét nyilvánította nekik, majd elkezdte összeterelni a többi diákot.  
– Meghalt... – suttogta Harry.

– Az alsóévesek és azok, akik nem akarnak a Roxfortban maradni, induljanak el a lépcsőn kettes sorokban, most azonnal! – harsant fel McGalagony hangja. – A többiek is kövessék őket az iskolai tisztásra, mert az igazgató mindenkivel szót szeretne váltani!

Ron szinte transzba esve lépkedett mellettük lefelé a lépcsőkön, erősen szorítva Hermione kezét. Még mindig nem szólt egyetlen szót sem. Minden gyereken, aki mellett elhaladtak, látszott, hogy borzasztóan fél. Egyesek halkan nyöszörögtek, de mások már most sírva fakadtak. Harry is félt, a halál gyorsabban csapott le rájuk, mint gondolta. Még csak alig egy fél órája rohant be a gyengélkedőre, hogy szóljon a barátainak, máris emberek haltak meg ez idő alatt.  
Mindig is tudta, hogy elkerülhetetlen lesz, amikor szembe kell néznie legnagyobb félelmével, és meg kell küzdenie Voldemorttal, de azt hitte, elodázhatja még pár évig. Hát most rá kellett jönnie, hogy nincs több felkészülési ideje, és csak remélni merte, hogy a DS és Dora különórái elegendőek lesznek ahhoz, hogy felvegye a harcot.

A tisztásra érve szétnéztek maguk körül. Mindenütt diákok ácsorogtak a házvezető tanáraik társaságában, egy-egy hatalmas gumiabroncs közelében. Csak Piton és Dora nem volt sehol. Az eget szinte elfeketítette az a rengeteg bagoly, akik a leveleket vitték a szülőknek. Harry sejtette, hogy jó néhány nem fog célba érni, hála a halálfalóknak, akik egyre közelebb lehetnek hozzájuk. Bele se mert gondolni, mi lesz azzal a gyerekkel, akikért nem jönnek a szülei.

Dumbledore rohant előre, a talárja pont úgy hullámzott utána, mint ahogy Piton után szokott. Végre a bájitalmester is megérkezett az udvarra, nyomában Dorával.  
Az igazgató csendre intett mindenkit.

– Tudom, hogy most féltek, de bátornak kell lennetek! – Tekintetét végighordozta a diákokon. – Reméltem, hogy ilyesmire soha nem kerül sor, de idén idő előtt el kell hagynotok a Roxfortot, és csak remélni tudom, hogy majd visszatérhettek ide, hogy befejezzétek a tanulmányaitokat. Az iskola mindig nyitva fog állni előtettek, és tanáraitok várni fognak rátok.  
– Mi lesz most velünk? – kérdezte egy rémült kislány. Dora odalépett hozzá, és megsimogatta az arcát.  
– Minden rendben lesz, biztonságba viszünk titeket, a szüleitek már várnak rátok. – Próbált mosolyogni, de látszott rajta, hogy mennyire feszült.

Az igazgató megint figyelmet kért.  
– Arra szeretném kérni a tanárokat, hogy mindenki álljon egy gumiabroncs mellé, amit átalakítottam zsupszkulcsnak. Egyetlen percre meg fogom szüntetni az iskolát védelmező bűbájok sokaságát, hogy el tudják hagyni az udvart. Ahogy eltűntek, tíz percre rá megint meg fogom ezt ismételni, hogy vissza tudjanak térni.  
A gyerekek nem mozdultak, még mindig meg voltak rémülve.  
– Merlin a tanúm rá, hogy senkinek sem esik bántódása, amíg én vagyok a Roxfort igazgatója! – bátorította őket Dumbledore. – De, most nincs időnk a tétlenkedésre, cselekednünk kell méghozzá gyorsan!

A tanárok felsorakoztak az abroncsok mellett, még Hagrid is odaállt az egyik gumihoz.

– A diákokat megkérem, hogy lépjenek oda a tanárokhoz, és a kollégáim megszámolják őket.

Annyi volt a távozni készülő gyerek, hogy a végén még több abroncsra volt szükség, és a végzős diákok némelyikét is meg kellett kérni, hogy kísérjék el a kisebbeket. Harry ugyan még nem volt végzős, de önként vállalkozott a feladatra, és odament egy kisebb csoport harmadikoshoz. Perselus nem örült neki, hogy a fia el akarja hagyni az iskolát, de nem volt ideje vitatkozni vele erről. Dumbledore mindenkit elrendezett, majd jelt adott, elszámolt háromig, és mindenki megérintette a maga abroncsát. Másodpercekkel később eltűntek, és egy tisztásra érkeztek, Londontól nem messze, ahol már ott vártak rájuk a halálra rémült szülők.

Sokkal nehezebb volt odairányítani a gyerekeket a saját szüleikhez, mint gondolták. McGalagony közben folyamatosan mérte az időt a zsebóráján, minden alkalommal közölte a mágikusan felerősített hangján, ha eltelt egy perc. Nyolc perc elteltével húsz gyerek kivételével mindenki megtalálta az anyját vagy apját, de az a húsz gyerek csak ott árválkodott a mező közepén. Ahogy számítani lehetett rá, nem minden bagoly ért célba, de szerencsére csak igen kevés esett áldozatul a halálfalók átkának. Azok a szülők sajnos nem is sejtették, micsoda veszélyben vannak a csemetéik.  
A többség már elhoppanált, de voltak még, akik ott maradtak.

– Megállni! Ne merészeljék itt hagyni ezeket a gyerekeket! – kiáltott rá a távozni készülőkre McGalagony. – Senkit nem fogunk itt hagyni egyedül.  
– De hát ők nem hozzánk tartoznak! – ellenkezett egy boszorkány. – miért vegyük a gondjukat a nyakunkba?  
– Az ilyen hozzáállás segítette hatalomra Voldemortot!– csattant fel Dorothea.  
– De ők nem a mi gyerekeink – szólalt meg egy másik varázsló is.  
– Akkor is magukkal fognak vinni legalább egyet, és majd megtalálják a módját, hogyan értesítsék a szüleiket! – förmedt rá Piton, és karon ragadott egy szipogó fiút, majd odavezette ahhoz a nőhöz, aki az előbb háborgott. – Ne ellenkezzen velünk, nincs időnk itt győzködni magát!  
– De…  
– Kilenc perc telt el, vissza kell mennünk! – dördült Minerva hangja.  
– Fogja meg ezt a fiút, és azonnal vigye magával! – lépett oda Dora is, és fenyegetően méregette a nőt.  
A többiek ellenkezés nélkül elvitték az ott maradt diákokat, csak ez az egy eszetlen boszorkány tiltakozott olyan nagyon.  
– Ha itt meri hagyni, Merlin a tanúm rá, hogy olyat teszek, amit később még megbánok! – Ez végre hatásos volt, mert a boszorkány alaposan megijedt Dorától, és sietve karon ragadta a számára idegen kisfiút, és elhoppanált vele.

A többiek odaléptek egy abroncshoz, Piton háromig számolt, majd mindannyian egyszerre megérintették. Harry érezte az ismerős rántást a köldökénél, de most az egyszer nem érdekelte, mielőbb vissza akart térni a Roxfortba.  
Mintha az ég is érezte volna, hogy hamarosan vörös vér fogja szennyezni az oly büszkén álló kastély pázsitját. Minden elsötétült, baljós felhők gyülekeztek az égen, majd hamarosan zuhogni kezdett a havas eső. Alig lehetett valamit látni a gomolygó köd miatt. A hideg belecsípett az arcukba, és a dühös szél megátalkodottan cibálta a talárjuk szélét.

A kastély folyosóin rengeteg varázsló és boszorkány futkosott, mindenféle védővarázslatokat motyogva, és a falakra irányították a pálcájukat. Harry gyorsan megkereste Ront és Hermionét, és ott találta velük az egész Weasley famíliát is. Molly szorosan megölelte Harryt, látszott rajta, hogy sírt, hiszen még csak ő is nemrég tudta meg, hogy az egyik gyermekét elvesztette.  
– Annyira sajnálom, Mrs. Weasley! – Ennél többet nemigen tudott mondani.  
– Jaj, Harry drágám, nem értem ezt az egészet, miért az én fiam, miért Percy?Még olyan fiatal volt, előtte volt az élet! Merlin kegyetlen... – Többet nem bírt mondani, a zokogásába elhaltak a szavak.  
Mr. Weasley átölelte a feleségét, aki ismét zokogni kezdett. Az első veszteség volt az ő oldalukról, és biztosan nem az utolsó.

Nem messze tőlük Lupin és Tonks halkan sustorgott egy boszorkánnyal és egy varázslóval, akik háttal álltak Potternek, de valahogy nagyon ismerősnek tűntek neki. A boszorkány hirtelen megfordult, és barátságosan biccentett Harry felé. A fiú ereiben meghűlt a vér, és a pálcája után kapott, hiszen Bellatrix állt vele szemben.

– Harry, ne! – kiáltotta Hermione, és lefogta a fiú pálcát tartó kezét. – Ő Andromeda Tonks, nem Bellatrix!  
– Anya! – kiáltotta Dora, és szinte belerepült a másik nő felé kitartott karjaiba. – Annyira aggódtam értetek!  
– Nincsen semmi baj, kislányom, itt vagyunk – simogatta meg a hátát Andromeda.  
– Már hogy ne lenne baj? Pont ez az, amit nem akartam, hogy ide gyertek!  
– Mi is a Rend tagjai vagyunk, és nem fogjuk ölbe tett kézzel várni a biztonságos távolból, hogy Voldemort lerohanjon titeket! – feddte meg az apja.  
– Te meg mit ácsorogsz idekint? Nem a gyengélkedőn kéne lenned? – fordult a húga felé Dora. – Anya, mondd meg neki, hogy…  
– Ne kezdjétek el elölről a vitát – szólt közbe Remus.

Tonks vállait vastag kötés fedte, az arca sápadt volt, de elszántan lecövekelt Lupin mellett. Dora éppen szólásra nyitotta a száját, mikor megjelent Dumbledore, és mindenkit utasított, hogy foglalja el a helyét. Harry és a barátai odaszaladtak az egyik mellvédhez. Piton és Dora utánuk indult, semmi esetre sem akarták egyedül hagyni a fiukat.

– Harry… – Dora nem is tudta, mit kéne mondani, a vigyázz magadra olyan közhelyesnek tűnt.  
– Rendben leszek, Doro – bólintott Harry.  
– Piton professzor, ön szerint van esélyünk? – tudakolta Hermione, beharapva a szája szélét.  
– Senki nem tudja megmondani, Miss Granger. Túlerőre számítunk…  
A három gyerek percekig hallgatott, majd Harry hirtelen Perselus felé fordult, és a legkomolyabb tekintetével nézett rá.  
– Milyen… Milyen érzés embert ölni?  
Dora tüdejében bennrekedt a levegő, és Pitont is váratlanul érte a kérdés. Ron és Hermione is feléjük fordultak. Most erre mit mondjon? Nem tudsz rá felkészülni, és soha nem fogod elfelejteni annak az arcát, akinek kiontottad az életét.  
– Csak lefegyverző bűbájt használjatok! – találta meg a hangját Dora. – Védekezzetek, támadjatok, ha kell, de semmi több, értve vagyok?  
– De mi lesz, ha elkerülhetetlen? – Ron egyre sápadtabb lett, félő volt, hogy mindjárt hányni fog.  
– Az szörnyű lesz! – Piton tudta jól, miről beszél, nem egy varázsló vére tapadt a kezéhez.  
Van az mondás, _régi bűnnek hosszú az árnyéka _. Ennek az igazságát ma is érzi a bőrén, és nem kívánta ennek a három fiatalnak, hogy ők is megtapasztalják ezt. De tudta, hogy Harrynek nem lesz választása, és Merlin volt a megmondhatója, mennyire kívánta, hogy bárcsak átvehetné tőle ezt a feladatot.

Az első támadás olyan gyorsan érte őket, hogy szinte feleszmélni sem volt idejük. Dora és Piton a hátuk mögé lökték a gyerekeket, és ők is zöld fényű átkokat lőttek ki az ablaknyíláson. De nem igazán volt mire célozni, hiszen Voldemort és az emberei a sötétségbe burkolóztak. Az arcukba szitáló havas eső sem segített a látási viszonyokban. Az eget időnként megvilágította a feléjük záporozó vörös fénycsóvák sokasága, amik az iskola falaiba becsapódva megrengették az egész épületet. Ijedt sikoltások hallatszottak mindenfelől, és Harry hátán jéghideg veríték csorgott végig. Az iskola védelme még egyelőre kitartott, de nem tudhatták, hogy ez meddig lesz így.

Mr. Weasley futott el mögöttük, rápillantott ötükre, és megnyugodva bólintott, ahogy tovább haladt. Ginny az anyjával és az ikerbátyjaival volt valahol a kastélyban.

Voldemort egyre közelebb merészkedett, óriásokat küldött a falakhoz, akik méretes sziklákkal kezdték el dobálni az iskolát. Minden alkalommal, mikor találat érte a Roxfortot, a pajzs kékes fénnyel felizzott, de Dora és Piton észrevette, hogy egyre halványabban.

Egy óra múlva a védelem teljesen semmivé foszlott, és a tölgyfaajtó csak percekre tartotta vissza a halálfalókat. Hirtelen óriási tömeg özönlött be a kapun, maga előtt tartva a pálcáját, célzás nélkül átkokat lövöldözve.

Az aurorok Kingsley vezetésével előre rohantak, és igyekeztek visszaverni a támadást. Másodpercek alatt annyian tolongtak a folyosókon és az udvaron, hogy jószerével meg sem lehetett mondani, ki az, aki Dumbledore-ral van, és ki ellene. Piton nem engedte, hogy a három gyerek is a harcmezőre rohanjon, igyekezett távolt tartani őket a csatától, de Harry egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a kapuról, mert biztosra vette, hogy Voldemort már csak akkor fog megjelenni, ha már úgy érzi, övék a győzelem.

Az óriások kalapácsokkal zúztak szét maguk körül mindent, amit csak eltaláltak. Rémes látványt nyújtott, ahogy az iskola évszázados falai szépen lassan megadják magukat az ütlegelésnek, és nagy robajjal leomlanak. Az egyik óriás Doráék felé hajított egy sziklát. Dora és Piton hátrálni kezdett, Potter viszont meglátott valakit, és elrohant az irányába. Az óriás egy újabb méretes kőtömböt dobott ugyanabba az irányba.

– Gyere vissza! – Perselus kiáltása elveszett a csata zajában.

Ron és Hermione még pont időben ugrottak félre, mikor a fal leomlott, Dora viszont figyelmetlen volt, mert Harryt kereste a tekintetével. Piton rángatta félre, menedéket keresve, de így elszakadtak a gyerekektől, akik elkezdtek felfelé futni a folyosón. Halálfalók vetették a nyomukba magukat.  
– Menj, segíts nekik, én megvagyok! – szorította vérző vállára a kezét a boszorkány. Piton bólintott, és Ronék után iramodott.

Tonks egyetlen pillanatig hezitált csupán, majd ő is bevetette magát az átkokat lövöldöző tömegbe. Több pálca is rászegeződött, de egy bravúros parázsbűbájjal minden átkot visszavert, és legalább négy embert azonnal leterített. Forgott körbe és körbe, valaki olyat keresve, akivel összefoghatott volna, míg végül meglátta a húgát és Remust. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, odafutott hozzájuk, közben nem volt rest rúgni és ütni az útjába kerülő halálfalókat.

– Túl sokan vannak! – kiabálta Remus. – Hol van az erősítés?  
Egymásnak vetették a hátukat, és úgy forogtak körbe, igyekezvén lefegyverzi mindenkit. Dora nem akart megölni senkit, de tudta, hogy meg fogja tenni, ha nem lesz más választása.

Mindenfelé fájdalmas és ijedt sikoltások hallatszottak. Az iskola egyik folyosójáról tűzcsóva csapott fel, kirobbantotta az ablakokat. Égő emberek ugrottak le az emeletről, az égett hús szaga szétterjedt a levegőben. A havas eső egyre jobban szakadt, szinte semmit nem lehetett látni, csak a körvonalait a körülöttük lévőknek. Harry rohant el mellettük, láthatóan üldözött valakit, de Dora csak egy fekete ruha szegélyét látta, ám az őrült kacaj összetéveszthetetlen volt.

Nem szívesen hagyta magára a húgát és Remust, de a fiáról volt szó, nem hagyhatta, hogy meggondolatlanságot csináljon. Futott, ahogy csak a lába bírta, átmászott a leomlott falakon, vissza az iskolába, időnként jobbra-balra kilőtt egy-egy átkot, de nem is figyelte, hogy eltalált-e valakit. A szíve a torkában dobogott, nem látta őket sehol, csak a füstöt, ami lassan már minden folyosót ellepett. A kiáltások itt sokkal erősebben visszhangoztak, szívbe markolóan fájdalmas volt a tudat, hogy valaki szenved, talán haldoklik.

– Harry! – Dora értelmetlen kiáltozásba kezdett. – Harry, merre vagy?  
– Dora? – Az anyja alakja bontakozott ki a füstből.

A ruhája szakadt volt, az arca mocskos és véres. Az őrült kacaj újra felhangzott. Együtt rohantak fel a harmadik emeletre.

– Na mi lesz, ici-pici Potter? Megküzdesz velem? – Bella szándékosan cukkolta Harryt, aki esztelenül belement a játékba, de akárhogy próbálta, egyik átka sem találta el a nőt.  
– Bella, hagyd békén a fiút! – A boszorkány arca hirtelen elfehérlett, majd átváltott haragos pirosba.  
– Az áruló nővérkém is megérkezett…

Dora elrángatta az útból a fiát, aki tátott szájjal nézte, hogy a megszólalásig hasonlító két nő támadó pózt vesz fel, majd minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül egymásnak esnek. Olyan gyorsan forgatták a pálcájukat a kezükben, hogy szinte fel sem lehetett fogni, kinek az átka süvített el éppen.

Bella mögött egy szőke fiú tűnt fel, aki úgy látszott, nem is tudja, mi lenne a rosszabb, visszamenni, amerről jött, vagy egyenesen előre.

– Draco… – suttogta maga elé Potter. A keze ökölbe szorult, oda akart hozzá menni, hogy kellően megfizessen neki azért, amiért segített Hermionét elrabolni, de nem volt rá lehetősége.  
Ahogy a fiú egyre közeledett a nagynénjéhez, úgy vált mindenki számára világossá, hogy mi elől menekült. A kőpadló forrósodni kezdett, és a füst áttódult a folyosón. Andromeda átka eltalálta Bellát, aki egy pillanatra Draco felé fordult, majd mikor a szőke fiú már csak karnyújtásnyira volt tőle, megragadta, és maga elé húzta. Gonoszan vicsorgott a nővérére, aki leengedte a pálcáját, és kérdő pillantást vetett Dorára.

– Ne, őt ne bántsátok! – Narcissa még a férjét is lehagyta a futásban.  
– Mit kerestek itt, a Sötét Nagyúrnak szüksége lehet rátok! – harsogta Bellatrix.  
– Engedd el a fiunkat! – morogta Lucius, lassan lépkedve a boszorkány felé. – Nem akarunk bajt, csak Dracóért jöttünk.

Dora maga se értette, miért, de megsajnálta őket. Egyszeriben megértette, hogy milyen nehéz lehetett nekik Voldemort mellett, nem szabadulhattak, és a fiukra ugyanaz a kínszenvedésekkel teli sors várt, mint rájuk. Narcissa kék szemében ott ült az anyai aggódás. Igyekezett a férjével együtt közrefogni Bellát, hogy valahogy elragadhassák tőle Dracót, akit élő pajzsnak használt.

– Ti is árulók vagytok? Hogy merészelitek megtagadni a Nagyurat? – tajtékzott a fekete hajú boszorkány. – Győzni fog, Ő nem veszíthet!  
– Hát nem érted, hogy nekünk ez már nem számít? – Mrs. Malfoy hangja könyörgő volt. – Csak Dracót akarjuk.

Lucius még közelebb lépett a nőhöz. Lestrange hol jobbra, hol balra fordult, mindenki pálcát szegezett rá, tudta, hogy nincs menekvés. A padló újra megremegett, és a tűz örvénylő csóvái kicsapódtak a saroknál.  
Még utoljára őrült vigyort küldött két testvére felé, majd Bella ellökte magától a halálra rémült szőke fiút, és futásnak eredt, egyenesen a tűz felé.

– Bella, ne! – kiáltott utána Andromeda, de már késő volt.

A fekete hajú, tébolyodott boszorkány sikítása betöltötte a teret, ahogy a tűz forró hullámai elragadták testét.

Malfoy karon ragadta a feleségét és a fiát, majd hátra sem nézve elrohant. Dora szintén indulásra késztette Harryt, nem volt értelme itt maradniuk, az iskola ezen része már lángokban állt, és a padló folyamatosan mozgott a talpuk alatt, azzal fenyegetve, hogy bármelyik pillanatban beomolhat.

Kirohantak a kastélyból, bele a harcolók forgatagába. Andromeda elszakadt tőlük, Dora pedig vasmarokkal szorongatta Harry karját, mert nem akarta újra elveszíteni. A füst elhomályosított mindent, kiáltásokat hallottak minden felől, de a boszorkány nem hagyta Potternek, hogy elszaladjon a segélykérők irányába. Tudta, hogy élete végéig bánni fogja, hogy nem segített a szerencsétleneken, de most a fia volt a legfontosabb. Meg kellett találniuk Perselust, Tonksnak egyszerűen tudnia kellett, hogy jól van.  
Nehezen, lassan haladtak a törmeléken át, igyekezvén kitérni a célt tévesztett átkok elől, amik időnként feléjük suhantak.

Perselus Dumbledore professzorral egyetemben egyszerre több halálfalóval is harcolt. Az igazgató oly kecsesen bánt a pálcával, mintha kardot tartott volna a kezében. Lépései könnyedek voltak, minden átka pontos.

Voldemort még mindig hívei oltalmazó gyűrűjében várakozott, senki mással nem akart megküzdeni, csak Potterrel. Nem számított neki, hány emberét veszíti el, csak a végső cél volt a fontos.

A halálfalók többsége dehoppanált, mikor rájöttek, hogy hiába a túlerő, a világos oldal követőit nem lehet csak úgy legyőzni. Az aurorok erőnek erejével támadtak rájuk, legtöbbjüket fogságba ejtették, gúzsba kötötték. Voldemort dühösen fújtatva indult meg a kastély felé.

– Dora! – Harrynek csak ennyire volt ideje, mielőtt valami magával rántotta volna.  
A boszorkány ernyedten feküdt a törmelékeken, a hátába vágódott átok leterítette. Perselus a szeme sarkából látta, mi történik, de már nem tudott semmit se tenni.  
Az idő hirtelen lelassult, a harcolók leengedték a pálcájukat, és csak Voldemort és Harry kettősét figyelték, amint egymással szemben állnak, egy áthatolhatatlannak tűnő energiapajzs mögött.  
– Harry! – sikoltotta a nő, mikor Perselus odaért hozzá, és felsegítette.  
Élete legborzalmasabb képét látta maga előtt. A fia védtelenül állt szemben minden idők leggonoszabb varázslójával.  
A halálfalók ledermedve nézték urukat, nem harcoltak tovább. Itt és most el fog dőlni, ki lesz a győztes. Dumbledore rendületlenül támadta a pajzsot Remusszal együtt, de minden átkuk visszapattant róla.  
Dora, Piton és a Rend többi tagja is beállt a sorba, de mind hiábavalóbbnak látták a küzdelmet, Harry magára maradt. Perselus és Tonks azonban nem tudott csak úgy lemondani a fiukról.

Harry reszketett, a hátán végigfolyt a hideg veríték. Nem volt kész, soha nem is lesz erre kész. A halál hatalmasabb, mintsem hogy felkészülhess rá, mikor találkozol vele. Zúgott a füle és kába volt, olyan érzése volt, mintha Voldemort a messzi távolból beszélne hozzá.

– Megküzdünk egymással, mint férfi a férfival – hajolt meg előtte Voldemort. – Meglátjuk, méltó ellenfelem leszel-e.  
Harry összeszedte magát, és dacosan felszegett fejjel állta a vele szemben álló férfi tekintetét.  
– Bárhogy végződjék is, tudnod kell, Tom, hogy te sosem leszel győztes, ellened mindig küzdeni fognak!  
–Ne merészelj így nevezni! – üvöltötte Voldemort. – Hajolj meg előttem! – Pálcáját a fiúra szegezte, és kimondta az _Imperius-átkot_, hogy kényszerítse a fiút.  
Potter minden erejét összeszedve próbált ellenállni, egy pillanatra meginogott, mikor fejét elfordítva meglátta a „szülei" kétségbeesett arcát, de tartotta magát. Kezeit szorosan a teste mellett tartotta, és nem mozdult.  
Voldemort a másodperc tört részére elbizonytalanodott, de aztán hamar visszatért az önbizalma. Végtére is ismerte a fiút, tudta, hogy erős varázsló, de nem erősebb nála, mert ő legyőzhetetlen!

– Készen állsz? – sziszegte hátborzongató hangján a fekete taláros férfi.

Lassan kezdek el araszolni körbe-körbe, ádáz tekintettel méregetve a másikat, tökéletesen koncentráltak. Harry figyelte Voldemort minden apró rezdülését, eltökélte, hogy küzdeni fog, kerüljék bármibe. A Sötét Nagyúr végül megunta ezt a hiábavaló játékot, és támadott. A pálca olyan gyorsan forgott a kezében, hogy Harry szinte követni sem tudta a szemével, de automatikusan, zsigerből vert vissza minden átkot, és időnként még arra is volt ereje, hogy ő maga támadjon.  
Mindeközben a többiek Dumbledore vezényletével szakadatlanul támadták a Voldemorték köré vont pajzsot. Dorothea alig látott a könnyeitől, már zsibbadt a pálcát tartó keze, a másikkal Perselusba kapaszkodott, körmei belevájtak a férfi fehér tenyerébe. Nem akarta feladni, a fia élete volt a tét. A pajzs időről-időre felvillant, Voldemort nem tudott a harcra és a védőburok fenntartására is megfelelően koncentrálni.  
Amikor a pajzs egy hatalmas robbanással végül megadta magát, és az ereje hátrataszított mindenkit, aki körülötte állt, Harry is a földre zuhant, Voldemort eltalálta.

A férfi éktelen kacaját hallatta, miközben pálcáját lassan újra felemelte, hogy kimondja utolsó átkát. A fiú a hátán fekve próbált hátrébb araszolni, a kezéből kiesett pálca után kutatva. Nem merte levenni a tekintetét a fölé magasodó férfiról.  
Perselus minden erejét beleadva ostromolta a pajzsot, ami egyre gyengülni látszott, majd abban a pillanatban, hogy Voldemort szólásra nyitotta a száját, végleg összeomlott a védelme.  
Voldemort meglepődve fordult a varázslósereg felé. Dumbledore és a többiek nem tétováztak, abban a másodpercben, hogy Harry talpra szökkent, mindenki száját egyszerre hagyta el: _Avada Kedavra_! De valami megmagyarázhatatlan módon irányt váltva Harry pálcájában egyesültek, majd onnan kitörve szíven találták Voldemortot.  
Harry óráknak tűnő percekig állt megvetett lábakkal. A pálca majdnem kirepült a markából, olyan erősen vibrált.  
Végül Voldemort a földre zuhant, szemében kihunyt a fény, de arcán még jól láthatóan tükröződött a meglepődés. A föld megnyílt alatta, és ezernyi fekete kéz nyúlt fel érte, darabkora tépve testét, magukkal rántva a semmibe. Az utolsó, amit Potter hallott, az Dora hangja volt, ahogy a nevét kiáltja, majd elsötétült minden.

Madam Pomfrey soha nem volt még ennyire elfoglalt. Egyik betegágytól futott a másikhoz, hogy fájdalomcsillapító főzetet vigyen a betegeknek. Harry már két napja feküdt ájultan a fal melletti ágyon. A fiú szempillái nagyon lassan rebbentek meg, majd végül kinyitotta a szemét, de rögtön le is hunyta. Bántotta az éles fény, a szagok, hányingere volt, mégis úgy érezte, bármit fel tudna most falni, amit elé tálalnak. Óvatosan elfordította a fejét. Az ágya mellett két szék volt összetolva, de most senki nem ült rajta. A javasasszony nem vette észre, hogy a fiú magához tért, mert egy égési sérültet kötözött át. A legsúlyosabb sérülteket átszállították a Szent Mungóba, de sokan maradtak a kastély gyengélkedő szárnyán. A gyógyítók egymást váltva, óránként érkeztek a Roxfortba, hogy besegítsenek az idős boszorkánynak, aki legtöbbször csak kontároknak titulálta őket, és elhessegette őket a betegei mellől.  
Harry nagyon lassan és óvatosan ült fel. Beletelt vagy egy fél órába, mire végre le tudta tenni a lábát a hideg kőpadlóra. Pizsama volt rajta, a szemüvege oda volt készítve az éjjeliszekrényre, és a papucsa is ott várta az ágy mellett.

– Hát te meg mit képzelsz, hova igyekszel? – förmedt rá a háta mögé lépő javasasszony.  
Harry ijedten rezzent össze. Abban a pillanatban, hogy válaszolt volna, valaki leverte a fiolákat az egyik éjjeliszekrényről, és a boszorkány elsietett a hang irányába, de a válla fölött még hátraszólt.  
– Nem mehetsz sehová! Mindjárt szólok a szüleidnek!

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta az intelmet, és botladozva megindult az ajtó felé. Nagyon lassan haladt a folyosón, és úgy érezte, szinte nem haladt semmit. Számított rá, hogy Madam Pomfrey bármelyik pillanatban beérheti, de végül senki nem állította meg. Csípős, friss levegő szállt be az egyik nyitott ablakon át, ami megtöltötte a tüdejét. Fázott, botor módon nem vette fel a köntösét, de nem számított neki. Látni akarta, mi maradt hőn szeretett iskolájából.  
A törmelék nagy részét már eltakarították, de még nem kezdtek hozzá az újjáépítéshez. A falakon látszott a tűz lángjainak nyoma, a földre lezuhant üres portrék. Mindennek füst szaga volt.  
Éveknek tűnt, mire elért végre az ódon fahídhoz, aminek a fele leszakadt. Fáradtan támaszkodott neki, majd lenézett a mélységbe.  
_Kik haltak meg, mennyi áldozatot követelt a háború?- csapongtak a gondolatok a fejében. – Vajon a barátai jól vannak? Perselus és Dora biztosan élnek, hiszen a javasasszony értesíteni akarta őket…_

Mindeközben Dora igyekezett visszafogni Perselust, hogy ne ordítson olyan artikulátlanul Poppyval, amiért hagyta elmászkálni a fiukat. Egy negyedórás vita után végül sikerült a boszorkánynak rávennie a bájitalmestert, hogy elinduljanak Harry keresésére.

Mikor végre rátaláltak, a fiú ott kuporgott a hídon, lábait felhúzva, teljesen átfagyva.

– Hát itt van a méltóságos úr! – morogta Piton, miközben már gombolta is ki a téli talárját. – Nem túl okos dolog egy szál pizsamában mászkálnod a téli hidegben. Jobban mondva, egyáltalán nem lett volna szabad…  
– Perselus! – szólt közbe Dora. – Hogy érzed magad, kisfiam?  
Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a vállára terített talár, vagy a nő kedves, ismerős mosolya melengette-e át jobban a testét.  
– Kicsit még gyenge vagyok – felelte lassan.  
– Azt el is hiszem, most szépen visszamész a gyengélkedőre, még egy sor vizsgálat vár rád, erősítő főzetek… – Perselus hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor meglátta, hogy a fia szemét elönti a könny.  
– Harry, mi a baj? – lépett oda a boszorkány, a fiú arcát két kezébe fogta, és gyengéden ösztökélte rá, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Megcsináltad, legyőzted Voldemortot! Boldognak kéne lenned, ahogy mindenki más is boldog. Hős vagy!  
– De ez mások életébe került. A barátaim, a tanárok.  
– A veszteségünk elenyésző – felelte kurtán a bájitalmester. – Egyébiránt tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy Miss Granger és Mr. Weasley kitűnő egészségnek örvend, és a csatát megünneplő duhajkodás óta ki sem szálltak egymás szájából! – A férfi cinikus megjegyzése egy halvány mosolyt csalt Potter arcára.  
– Akkor mehetünk vissza a gyengélkedőre? – kérdezte Dora, átkarolva a fia vállát. – Tényleg jobb lenne, ha nem fagyoskodnál itt tovább.  
– És utána hova tovább? – torpant meg Potter hirtelen.  
– Nem tudlak követni – lépett oda Piton is mellé.  
A fiú lehajtott fejjel, némán állt pár pillanatig, össze akarta szedni minden gondolatát. Az elmúlt egy órában, míg egyedül fagyoskodott idekint, rengeteg dolog járt a fejében. Kihez tartozik, hova tartozik? A válasz végül meglepő módon olyan egyszerű volt számára, hogy maga is alig hitte el.  
– Nem mehetnénk haza együtt? – kérdezte szánalmat keltő pillantással.  
Dorothea tátott szájjal nézett Perselusra, aki szintén le volt döbbenve.  
– Úgy értem, csak ha lehet, szóval, ha még szívesen láttok… Gondoltam, csak a téli szünetre…  
– Te mindig otthon leszel a tengerparti házban – mondta a nő boldogságtól sugárzó arccal, majd közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, és leheletfinom puszit nyomott az arcára.  
– Megpróbálnám ezt a család dolgot – motyogta Harry, miközben elindult a két felnőtt között.  
– Részünkről nincs semmi akadálya, fiam! – karolta át a vállát Perselus.

Piton évekkel később, mikor együtt ült a kandalló előtt Harryvel, és mindketten egy jó pohár zamatos whiskyt kortyolgattak, bevallotta, hogy az volt élete egyik legszebb pillanata, mikor a fiú végre elfogadta őket. Többé már nem volt senki, mert volt egy fia!

VÉGE


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Epilógus

Hat év telt el a végső csata óta, de senki nem merte volna azt állítani, hogy a háború nem hagyott nyomott a lelkén, és ezzel Perselus sem volt másként! A sebesültek kiáltása ott csengett éjjelente a fülében, mikor rémálma volt, az égett hús szaga olybá tűnt, soha nem foszlik szerteszéjjel. A vérrel borított hó, a romos kastély látványa máig kísértette.  
De mégis volt valami, ami enyhítette szívén a terhet. Az elmúlt években olyan csodában volt része, amit soha nem gondolt volna, hiszen régen lemondott már az efféle boldogságról, amikor sok-sok évvel ezelőtt elhagyta a nőt, akit mindennél jobban szeretett. A sors azonban kegyes volt hozzá, és egy második eséllyel jutalmazta meg. Dorothea soha szűnni nem akaró, olthatatlan szereleme felolvasztotta a mindig fagyos férfi szívét, és szerelmük virágaként megszületett az emberi élet legszebb ajándéka, egy kisgyermek.

Így már kétszeres apának mondhatta magát, és ezt a mai napig csodaként élte meg. A Harry és a közte kialakult kapcsolat éveken át törékeny volt, sérülékeny. A bájitalmester görcsösen erőlködött, hogy helyrehozza korábbi hibáit, és Harry igyekezett neki megbocsátani, de ehhez idő kellett.

Perselus szórakozott mosollyal az arcán emlékezett vissza a kezdetekre…

_A csata utáni első napokban a fiú szinte ki se dugta az orrát a szobájából, órákon át feküdt az ágyán, üres tekintettel bámulva a plafont. Az egyik pillanatban átjárta a földöntúli boldogság, mert végre szabad volt, nem kellett sem neki, sem pedig másnak Voldemorttól rettegnie. A másik percben viszont üresnek és céltalannak érezte az életét. Eddig minden napja az életben maradásról, a küzdelemről szólt, de ennek már vége volt. Ki ő most, hogy a világ megmenekült, és neki nem kell többé hősnek lennie?  
Dorothea és Piton felváltva kopogtattak be hozzá, azt kérdezgetve, nincs-e szüksége valamire, de a fiú minden alkalommal tagadóan rázta meg a fejét. Nem volt étvágya, de aludni sem tudott, beszélgetni meg egyáltalán nem akart senkivel sem. Tudta, hogy erőt kéne vennie magán, mert Dora és Piton nyilvánvalóan csalódottak voltak, amiért ilyen távolságot tartott tőlük, holott azt mondta, meg szeretné próbálni azt, hogy egy család lehessenek._

A bájitalmester a negyedik napon már végleg elveszítette türelme minden rejtett tartalékát is, és Dora határozott rosszallása ellenére bement Harry szobájába, hogy végre kirángassa a fiút onnan. Elege volt már a búskomor tekintetéből, a melankóliából, ami átjárta a gyerek körül a levegőt. Neki sem volt könnyebb, ő is látta a pusztítást maga körül, a halottakat, de ez a viselkedés nem vezetett sehová, és ezt meg kellett értetnie a fiával.

– Harry, megvívtuk a csatát, eltemettük a halottainkat. Most itt az ideje, hogy éljünk az új eséllyel, amit kaptunk.  
– Tudom, de fogalmam sincs, hogyan kezdjek neki egy új életnek.  
– …Ebben nekem sincs nagy tapasztalatom – vallotta be Piton némi gondolkozás után. – Talán, együtt kéne kitalálnunk, hogyan legyen tovább.

Harry frusztrált volt az önkéntes szobafogsága miatt, és mert nem tudott napirendre térni a csata borzalmai felett. Könnyű volt azt mondani, hogy családot szeretne, és elfogadni a felé nyújtott kezet, de azt már nem tudta, hogyan is kéne gyerekként viselkednie. Nem volt lehetősége rá, hogy valamikor is igazi gyerek lehessen, pillanatok alatt fel kellett nőnie, és soha senki nem foglalkozott vele, hogy neki ugyanolyan szükségletei lennének, mint a kortársainak. Az álmaiból tudta, hogy Dora és Piton mennyi szeretettel viseltettek iránta, mikor kisgyerekké változott, de most azért csak nem viselkedhetett úgy, mint egy ötéves fiú. Nem kéredzkedhetett fel Dora ölébe, hogy simogatást hízelegjen ki, vagy nem telepedhetett le a dohányzóasztal mellé, hogy Pitonnal rajzoljon.  
Fogalma sem volt, miket csinálhatott Ron vagy Hermione a szüleikkel, mert soha nem beszélt róla, nem kérdezte őket, mert már így is utált belegondolni, hogy neki nem volt rendes családja.  
Végül, ahogy a napok teltek, Harry maga is rájött, hogy csak saját magával tol ki, ha tovább kuksol a szobájában, és esélyt sem ad a családjának. Eleinte csak egy-egy órát töltött el Perselusszal és Dorával. Vacsora után leült sakkozni a férfival, vagy mindhárman együtt kártyáztak. A boszorkány leste Harry minden óhaját, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy a fiú jól érezze magát a társaságukban. Minden este fejedelmi vacsorát készített, és próbált minden tőle telhetőt megtenni, hogy beszélgetésre bírja a fiát. Anyaként minden percben bizakodott, remélt, és türelemmel várt, míg végül a fiú megtette az első lépést felé.

Perselus eleinte nagyon nehezen viselte, hogy a fiú távolságtartó vele. Tudta, hogy ez nem lesz könnyű senkinek, és hogy nem lesznek mintacsalád egyik napról a másikra. De azt vette észre, hogy Harry és Dora között szép lassan újra jó viszony alakult ki. Potter sokkal könnyebben megtalálta a közös hangot a nővel, és élvezettel hallgatta a történeteit Siriusról. Pitonnal ezzel szemben tartózkodó volt. A bájitalmester igyekezett megérteni ezt a szokatlan helyzetet, de a féltékenység kezdte felütni a fejét. Ő is a fia életének részesévé akart válni.  
A férfi olyan sokat várt arra, hogy Harry újból apának szólítsa, hogy tisztelettel és szeretettel nézzen rá, mint ahogy azt korábban tette.  
Elviselt minden kirohanást, minden szitkot, amit a kamasz fiú a fejéhez vágott a tanév alatt. Nem szólt egyetlen szót sem az égbekiáltó tiszteletlenségek miatt, amit az elmúlt pár hónap során kellett újfent elviselnie. De a várakozás kezdte lassan felőrölni az idegeit.

Harry most már kivétel nélkül minden éjszaka az elmúlt nyárról álmodott, és végül úgy döntött, ideje, hogy megbeszélje a bájitalmesterrel és Tonksszal. Mindkét felnőttel madarat lehetett volna fogatni, mikor rájöttek, hogy a fiú többé már nem zárkózik el a saját emlékei, élményei elől. Úgy tűnt, hogy Harry végre kezdett megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy ők a szülei, bár még óvatosan fogalmazott, ha az álmairól beszélt. Potter leginkább a hiányzó részleteket szerette volna kipótolni, és különös érzés járta át, amikor Piton hangjában az igazi szeretetet vélte felfedezni, ahogy arról a kisfiúról beszélt, aki ő volt a nyáron.

Kora tavasszal a Roxfort újra lakhatóvá vált, bár korántsem hasonlított korábbi önmagára, de legalább már nem volt életveszélyes, így a diákok, a tanárokkal együtt visszatérhettek. Mivel a tanév így sokkal rövidebb lett, Harrynek nagyon össze kellett magát szednie, hogy befejezhesse a hatodévét. A tömérdek házi feladat mellett nem volt ideje kviddicsedzésekre járni, ehelyett plusz órákat kellett felvennie, hogy sikeres felvételi tesztet tudjon írni az auror képzési intézményben. Dora Perselusszal kiegészülve minden második délután külön oktatta a sötét varázslatok kivédését emelt szinten, mindenkinek, aki úgy érezte, hogy az aurori pályára készül. Harry rendszerint igyekezett elvegyülni a tömegben, nem akart kitűnni, nem kért a kivételezésből. Igazság szerint attól nem is kellett tartania, hogy a szülei másként bánnának vele, mint a többi diákkal, hacsak azt nem lehetett különleges bánásmódnak nevezni, hogy Piton előszeretettel vele demonstrálta az aznapi feladatot.

A bájitalmester eleinte tartott tőle, hogy ha újra az iskola falai között lesznek, a fiú nem akarja a szabadidejét velük tölteni, ami igen szomorú lett volna, mert már kezdett minden jól alakulni. Szerencsére a férfinak nem lett igaza. Potter egyszer sem nem gördített akadályt a vasárnapi vacsorák elé, amihez Dora ragaszkodott, és hétről-hétre könnyedebb lett a légkör az étkezőasztalnál. A nagy csoda az volt, amikor Harry végre életében először igazi szülői engedéllyel mehetett le Roxmortsba, és nem kellett attól tartani, hogy valaki kiugrik egy sötét sikátorból, és megtámadja. A szabadság részegítő érzés volt számára. Nem így az újonnan keletkezett népszerűsége. Egy hős volt a többiek szemében, lépten-nyomon aláírásért esdekelő emberekbe botlott, az iskola folyosóin minden diák megállította, hogy kezet foghasson vele, naponta kapott szerelemes leveleket ismeretlen boszorkányoktól, ajándékot hálás szülőktől. De neki minderre nem volt szüksége, ő csak Harry akart lenni, és Piton ekkor már tudta, hogy hosszú évekig fájdalmat okozott a fiúnak, mert nem hitte el neki, hogy nem kíván a középpontban lenni, csak a normális gyerekek életét élné, ha engednék neki.

A tanév végéi nyáron Perselus és Dora összeházasodtak, Harry pedig őszintén örült nekik. Egy évre rá lezárult egy korszak, Potter és barátai végül elballagtak a Roxfortból. Volt, aki továbbtanult, egyesek munkába álltak, a tehetősebbek utazgattak, de Harry nem vágyott el az országból, nem akart elszakadni a családjától, most, hogy végre volt neki. Még sokáig csak a keresztnevükön szólította a szüleit, de mire másodéves lett az aurorképzőn, már teljességgel megbarátkozott a helyzettel, és mondhatni képes volt úgy viselkedni, mint egy „gyerek". Nem volt könnyű az út idáig, és Potter sokszor érezte úgy, hogy nem képes megbocsátani, annyi mindent kellet eltemetnie magában.

Perselus tüdejében bennrekedt a levegő, amikor Harry újra apának szólította őt. De ezúttal nem rejtette el az örömét. Sok őszinte beszélgetésük volt, és noha a közös múltjukon nem tudtak változtatni, Harry lassan megbocsátott minden ellene elkövetett vétket Perselus részéről, és kialakult közöttük egy kölcsönös szereteten és tiszteleten alapuló apa-fiú kapcsolat.

Ron éveken keresztül nem értette meg igazán, hogyan tudta a barátja megszeretni a rettegett bájitaltan professzort, de Harryt már nem zavarta, ha valaki nem értette az érzéseit. A lényeg az volt, hogy most már neki is volt családja, volt otthona. Tartozott valahova.

Kellemes nyári szellő lebegtette meg a nyitott ablak függönyeit. Perselus a dolgozószobája asztalánál ült, előtte egy régi pergamen hevert. A mágikus rádióból halkan szólt a zene, és ő az asztal alatt szórakozottan dobolta az ütemet a lábával. Hogy megváltozott-e az elmúlt években? Ez nem is volt kérdés. Ha a családja körében volt, egy egészen másfajta férfiként viselkedett, mint mikor idegenek vették körül. Ha tehette, akkor a nap minden percben a felesége kedvére tett, és – bár nézetei sziklaszilárdak voltak ezt illetően – nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kényeztesse ok nélkül imádott kislányát.

Az ajtó halkan kinyílt, és Perselus tudta, hogy ki látogatta meg, de eltökélten nézte továbbra is a pergament, mert nem akarta elrontani a kislánya kedvenc játékát. Lorelle* halkan, a szájára tapasztott kézzel osont a sötét színű fapadlón, igyekezvén elfojtani feltörni készülő kuncogását. Amikor elérte az asztalt, akkor négykézlábra ereszkedett, várt egy pillanatot, majd egyszer csak felugrott, és édesen elnevette magát.

– Megijesztettelek, apa? – kérdezte vidáman csillogó tekintettel.  
Perselus szája szélén mosoly bujkált, de igyekezett megőrizni komolyságát, hiszen számtalan alkalommal feddte már meg gyermekét, hogy ne jöjjön be engedély nélkül a dolgozószobájába, ahol értékes könyveket és pergamentekercseket őrizgetett. Magához húzta a kislányt, aki engedelmesen odalépett, majd felmászott a férfi ölébe, és vetett egy pillantást a pergamenre.  
– Mit mondtam neked a dolgozószobával kapcsolatban? – fordította maga felé a kislányt Perselus.  
Lorelle vett egy nagy levegőt, aprócska kézfejével kisimított egy kósza hajtincset, ami az arcába hullott, majd kötelességtudón sorolni kezdte a szabályokat, amiket jobbára soha nem vett elég komolyan. Még túl kicsi volt hozzá, hogy megértse, a tilalmak az ő érdekeit is szolgálják, hiszen a szülei szerették volna biztonságban tudni őt. De a kislány számára minden olyasmi, amit megtiltottak neki, csak még érdekesebbé vált. Az egész ház és udvar kalandok százait rejtette el előle, és ő nem bírta ki, hogy naponta legalább egyszer ne kerüljön bajba.  
– Egy komisz kis ördög vagy! – dörgölte hozzá az arcát a bájitalmester a gyermek selymes hajához.  
– De azért megijedtél? – tudakolta a gyermek reménykedve.  
Perselus mélyen belenézett a lánya szemébe. Lorelle az ő szemét örökölte, de az övében soha nem volt harag, vagy fájdalom. A tekintete mindig vidámságtól és pajkosságtól sugárzott. A férfi néha irigyelte ezt tőle, mert pontosan tudta, az ő gyerekkorában a saját tekintete csak szenvedést és félelmet tükrözött. Ő soha nem tudott ilyen szeretettel nézni az apjára, hogy a lánya néz rá.  
– Borzasztóan rám ijesztettél, mint mindig – mosolyodott el a bájitalmester engedékenyen. – Most pedig tessék visszamenni oda, ahonnan jöttél. Nemsokára én is befejezem a munkát – tessékelte ki Perselus a kislányt az öléből kérhetetlenül.  
– De hát muszáj azonnal kijönnöd a mamihoz, mert levelet kaptunk! – A kislány megrázta az ujját a férfi felé, mintha rossz fát tett volna a tűzre. Piton elnevette magát. Lorelle jobban hasonlított az anyjára, mint kellett volna. A kislány gyakorta látta, hogy az édesanyja csípőre tett kézzel magyaráz valamit a bájitalmesternek, vagy éppen az ujját rázogatta felé. Ezt a fajta magatartást hamar eltanulta…

– Rögtön kimegyek – mondta a férfi, majd a fejével az ajtó felé bökött, jelezve a gyermeknek, hogy most már tényleg induljon kifelé.  
Lorelle kuncogva megfordult, majd szökdécselve kivonult. Fekete, dús fürtjei táncoltak a válla körül, és mikor még utoljára visszanézett az apjára, Perselus szíve egy pillanat alatt elolvadt.

Dorothea gyakran rótta fel neki, hogy mennyire engedékeny a kislánnyal, de a férfi nem tehetett róla. Lorelle egy pillanat alatt az ujja köré tudott csavarni bárkit, akivel találkozott, miért éppen az apja ellen ne vettette volna be a kis „cseleit"?

Tonks a tornácon ült, kezét a szeme elé emelte, hogy eltakarja tekintete elől a nap zavaró fénysugarait. Mélyeket lélegzett a sós tengeri levegőből. Meztelen talpával időnként meglökte magát, hogy a hintaágy újra ringatózni kezdjen. A kislány leült az egyik székre, és az ölébe vette a babáját, amit Dumbledore professzortól kapott a születésnapjára, és ami szakasztott mása volt Lorelle-nek.

– Szóltál az apádnak, édesem? – mosolygott rá Dora.  
A kezében ott szorongatta a még felbontatlan borítékot, és Merlin volt a megmondhatója, mekkora önuralomra volt szüksége, hogy ne tépje fel azonnal a ragasztást, mert alig tudta magát türtőztetni, hogy ne vesse rá magát a pergamenen sorakozó sorokra.  
– Igen, szóltam – felelte a kislány, majd egy gyerekdalt kezdett el dúdolgatni.

Perselus kilépett a tornácra, ránézett a feleségére, és elmosolyodott. A kislányuk születése szinte semmit nem változtatott Dora külsején, az idő nyomtalanul elszállt mellette, és a férfi gyönyörűbbnek látta őt, mint valaha. A boszorkány felé fordult, majd sietve intett neki, hogy üljön le mellé.

– Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – kérdezte fejcsóválva. – Levelet kaptunk!  
– Hallottam hírét – nézett Piton a kislányra, aki nem vett tudomást róla, hogy a szülei őt figyelik. – Azt hiszem, be fogom zárni a dolgozószobám ajtaját, mert valaki egyszerűen nem hajlandó betartani a szabályokat ebben a házban.  
Lorelle somolyogva rápillantott az apjára, majd figyelmét visszafordította a játéka felé.

Dorothea nem bírt tovább várni, villámgyorsan feltépte a borítékot, és széthajtogatta a levelet, amit aztán Perselus egy elegáns mozdulattal kiragadott az ujjai közül, és torkát megköszörülve hangosan olvasni kezdte.

_Kedves otthoniak!_

Pompásan érzem magam az auror továbbképzési táborban, még mindig alig merem elhinni, hogy bekerültem a programba. De Doro példáját követve én is nagyon szeretnék a

_**Különleges Auror**__ alakulathoz tartozni, és azt hiszem, a tábor után már minden esélyem megvan rá, hogy felvegyenek. _

Lorelle már nem játszott tovább a babával, a szemeit nagyra nyitva hallgatta az apja bársonyos hangját, ahogy a levelet olvasta. Dora szíve megtelt büszkeséggel, mikor először mondta neki Harry, hogy milyen pályát választott magának. Piton azonban sokáig ellenezte ezt a döntését, túlságosan féltette a fiút.

_A kiképzés nagyon kemény, mindennap hajnalban kelünk, és reggeli után végigfutunk a tábor területén, fel a hegyre, majd vissza. Ron általában mindezt csukott teszi meg, és fogalmam sincs, hogy képes rá. Szerintem alvajáró, mert az már biztos, hogy az egész táborban őt a legnehezebb felébreszteni reggelente. A terepgyakorlat nem könnyű, de eddig még minden feladatot teljesíteni tudtam a kiszabott időre. A térképismeret és az álcázás sem okozott eddig gondot, és a közelharcban is jó voltam. Egyedül az elméleti tananyaggal gyűlik meg a bajom. Azt hittem, ha végre kikerülök az iskolapadból, nem kell többé könyvek fölé görnyednem, erre tessék, naphosszat magolom a különböző jogszabályokat és rendeleteket, hogy egyetlen bevetés során se járjak el illetéktelenül egy bűnözővel szemben. De ettől eltekintve nagyon élvezem az egészet, és sok mindenkit megismertem már. Szép számmal vannak külföldi varázslók és boszorkányok, na és persze az oktatók is sokfelől érkeztek. Egyetlen nap sem múlhat el, hogy valamelyik kiképzőtiszt fel ne emlegesse a legendásan tehetséges Dorothea Tonks nevét, hihetetlen, milyen híres vagy! A Tonks-féle manővert már gyakoroltuk egy párszor, de eddig még csak kevesen tudtuk megfelelően végrehajtani. Ron általában saját magát szokta csapdába ejteni…_

Perselus véleménye az évek során mit sem változott a Weasley fiúval kapcsolatban, és bár a vörös hajú varázsló derekasan hely állt a háború során, még mindig fel nem tudta fogni, hogyan tudta elvégezni az aurorképzőt. Az eljegyzése a Granger lánnyal mélységesen elborzasztotta a bájitalmestert, mindig is azt gondolta, annak a boszorkánynak több esze van annál, hogy összeálljon egy ilyen málészájú fajankóval.

– Hiába, még mindig híres vagyok – húzta ki magát büszkén Dora.  
– Amióta Harry elment a táborba, ezt nem mulasztod el az orrom alá dörgölni nap-nap után – dohogta a férfi. – Mikor is lettél te ilyen kibírhatatlanul beképzelt?  
– Fogd be, és inkább olvass tovább! – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten a nő.  
– Ugyan már, Thea, tudod, hogy csak ugratlak – vigyorgott a férfi szenvtelenül.  
Annak idején közösen hozták meg a döntést a lányuk születése után, hogy a boszorkány nem megy többé veszélyes küldetésre. Az emlékezetes minisztériumi fiaskó után tisztázódott ugyan a nő neve, és bármikor visszatérhetett volna korábbi foglalkozásához, de nem tette. A Roxfort felújítása után minden diák, köztük Harry is visszatért, hogy befejezze a tanulmányait. Dora és Perselus még ott maradtak tanítani a fiú hetedik évében, de utána Dumbledore szűnni nem akaró kérlelése ellenére mindketten felmondtak.  
Az esküvőjüket követően Perselus saját vállalkozásba kezdett, és mostanra világszerte ismertté váltak a bájitalai. Dora magára öltötte a háziasszony ás anya szerepét, és idővel megbékélt a tengerparti ház kényelmes, nyugodt életével és bájával.

Minden hónapban meglátogatták Dumbledore professzort az iskolában, aki kitörő örömmel fogadta a Piton családot. Lorelle még McGalagony professzort is elbűvölte, bár az idős boszorkány igyekezett ezt eltitkolni, Perselus soha nem állta meg, hogy ne cukkolja vele. A Roxfort mindig a második otthon maradt a férfi számára, és Harry számára is. De a ház, amiben éltek, sokkal értékesebb volt számukra, mert minden szoba, minden fal ezernyi emléket mesélhetett volna az elmúlt évekből.

Perselus néha bánta, hogy Harry olyan gyorsan felnőtt, hogy nem tudott mindig vele lenni, amikor szüksége lett volna rá a fiúnak. De az elveszett évekért kárpótolta őt a lánya. Dora már réges-régen bebizonyította, milyen jó anya, de a férfi néha mégis elcsodálkozott rajta, milyen természetességgel, féltő gondoskodással és szeretettel viseltetik a lányuk iránt. Nem terveztek több gyereket. Mikor Harry kiröppent a fészekből, úgy határoztak, hogy ez a fájdalmas pillanat bőven elég lesz, ha csupán csak még egyszer megismétlődik a lányuk esetében. Nincs annál rosszabb érzés a világon, amikor a gyermeked felnő, és látszólag már nincs rád többé szüksége.

– Harry mikor jön haza? – kérdezte Lorelle aggodalmas arccal. – Ugye már nemsokára?  
Letette a babáját a székre, és odament a mamájához, majd felkéredzkedett az ölébe. A kislány a nap szinte minden percében vidám volt, ám néha mégis egy cseppnyi szomorúság vegyült amúgy gondtalan életébe. Nehezen viselte, ha Harry nem volt a közelében.  
– A nyár végére itthon lesz – cirógatta meg Dora a lánya arcát.  
– Rendben van, azt hiszem, azt még meg tudom várni…  
Piton és Tonks egymásra mosolyogtak.

_Néha azért elgondolkozom rajta, megéri-e a sok munka és erőfeszítés ezt az egészet. Úgy értem, nagyon szeretnék küldetésre menni, és hasznos tagja lenni az auror-csapatnak, de tudom, hogy Ginny és ti is mennyire féltetek. Igyekszem vigyázni magamra, és néha azt is elhiszem, hogy Voldemort után már nem lehet senki veszélyesebb, de itt mindennap elmondják nekünk, hogy soha nem szabad alábecsülnünk az ellenfelünket. A kiképzés kezdetén az oktatók szinte minden feladatot velem mutattak be, és eléggé zavart, hogy ennyire a figyelem középpontjában vagyok, de szerencsére egy-két hét múlva már leszoktak róla, hogy állandóan engem rángassanak ki a többiek elé. Azért Ron sem panaszkodhat. A népszerűsége egy pillanat alatt az egekbe szökött, amikor megérkezett híres szeretetcsomagja. Mindenki odavan a fahéjas kekszért és a mandulás kosárkáért. Egyfolytában a nyakára járnak, hogy írjon az anyjának, küldjön egy újabb adag házi süteményt._

Szóval tényleg jól érzem magam a táborban, ami azért meglepő, mert általában nem igazán szoktam könnyedén beilleszkedni, de itt mindenki nagyon rendes. Esténként, ha még van erőnk, össze szoktunk gyűlni a tábortűznél, és történeteket mesélünk egymásnak. Sokan szokták emlegetni Voldemortot, és hallanotok kéne, milyen ostoba, eltúlzott, vad meséket találnak ki róla. Dumbledore professzor neve is fel szokott merülni időnként, hősként emlegetik őt. Perselus kenőcsei pedig nagyon népszerűek, a kórházi barakkban hegyekben állnak a polcon, és tényleg pillanatok alatt begyógyítanak minden sebet. Azért ne rémüldözzetek, az ittlétem alatt még csak háromszor kellett ellátogatnom a javasasszonyhoz, aki meglepő módon nagyon hasonlít Madam Pomfreyre.

De bármilyen hasznos és eseménydús az ittlétem, azért sokat gondolok a tengerparti házra, ahogy a nyári estéken mindannyian kint ülünk a tornácon, és én reménytelenül próbálom legyőzni Perselust egy sakkjátszmában. Lorelle is nagyon hiányzik, kérlek, mondjátok meg neki, hogy ha hazamentem, bepótolok vele minden fogócskát és bújócskát, amit elmulasztottam a nyár folyamán. Hiányzik Doro főztje, és az elmaradhatatlan morgolódás, ami Perselusból tör fel, mikor Remus és családja meglátogat titeket. Remélem, hogy ti jól vagytok, és élvezitek a nyarat. Repesve várom a leveleteket, és számolok minden percet, amikor végre megint veletek lehetek.

Szeretettel ölel titeket Harry, a fiatok.

Perselus hiába forgatta a kezében tartott lapokat, nem volt több sor. Ez a levél sajnos sovány vigasz volt számukra, mert Harry bár részletesen írt mindenről, sajnos nagyon messze volt tőlük. A hiánya érezhető volt Perselus hangulatán. Mindennap benyitott a fia szobájába, és leült az ágyára pár percre. Dora számtalan alkalommal kapta rajta, hogy nézegeti a könyveit, vagy éppen a régi iskolai ruháit gyűrögeti a kezében. Harry, mielőtt elindult volna a továbbképzésre, az utolsó este ott üldögélt a kandalló előtt az apjával. Sok mindenről beszélgettek, Perselus tanácsokkal látta el a jövőjét illetően, és elmondta neki, milyen mérhetetlenül büszke rá, a sikereire, és hogy így helytállt az életben. Potter hosszasan nézett az apja szemébe, és végül kimondta, amit már régóta szeretett volna megvallani neki.

– Az, hogy ilyen ember lettem, sokban köszönhető neked és anyának! – A fiú szavai őszintén meghatották Perselust. – Nélkületek nem lennék az, aki vagyok, és ezért örökké hálás leszek nektek!

Dorának és Perselusnak is nagyon sokat jelentett a fiuk, mert bár ez sokáig nem tudatosult bennük, de miatta váltak először igazi családdá, és ez felbecsülhetetlen érték volt számukra.

* Lorelle: Latin eredetű név, a Laura egyik változata. Jelentése virág, kivirágzik.

**Vége**


End file.
